


Ein Ekel verliebt sich

by LucySummerlove



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 147,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Kann ein Mann wie J. R. sich verlieben...?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren aus DALLAS sind natürlich Eigentum der Macher dieser Serie. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich für diese Story aus. _

_Diese FF bezieht sich auf die mittlerweile nostalgische Serie DALLAS. Der Zeitrahmen der Story ist angesiedelt von der 1. Staffel, etwa nach der 3. Folge, bis ca. zur 2. Staffel (der Folgen, die in Deutschland gezeigt wurden)._

_**Zur Erinnerung** : Bobby Ewing hat Pamela Barnes geheiratet, was die Familien beider Seiten recht angesäuert hat. J. R. und Sue Ellen sind seit ca. 7 Jahren verheiratet und haben immer noch keinen Nachwuchs. In ihrer Ehe läuft es auch nicht so gut, da Fiesling J. R. ständig fremdgeht (und man sich fragt, warum Sue Ellen überhaupt bei ihm bleibt...), und Julie Grey, die Sekretärin von J. R., hat die Firma gerade verlassen. Der alte Jock hat sich (zumindest in meiner Story) bereits aus dem Geschäftsleben zurückgezogen und Bobby sitzt jetzt ebenfalls in der Geschäftsleitung von Ewing Oil, obwohl J. R. immer noch Präsident der Ölgesellschaft ist... _

_Ach ja: Damals war es noch üblich, auf Schreibmaschinen zu schreiben... es gab noch keine PC`s, kein Internet, kein Handy..._

_Ich fragte mich, ob es nicht möglich ist, dass sogar ein Fiesling wie J. R. Ewing einmal von der Liebe erwischt wird. Diese Thematik behandelt diese FF._

_Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen._

_Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen._

_Lucy_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1.

 

Bobby Ewing saß im Büro und stöhnte. Es sah so aus, als müsste er die Mittagspause durcharbeiten. Da seine Sekretärin bereits das Büro verlassen hatte, rief er kurzerhand in einer Pizzeria an und bestellte sich eine Salamipizza.

Carol, die in den Semesterferien in dieser Pizzeria als Aushilfe arbeitete, machte sich wenig später auf den Weg zu Ewing Oil, um die bestellte Pizza bei Robert Ewing abzugeben. Die blonde Studentin war aufregt, denn sie wollte schon immer einmal das Innere dieser Firma sehen, da sie vorhatte, dort später ein Praktikum zu absolvieren.

Carol war erst seit kurzer Zeit in Dallas und hatte das Ewing-Gebäude noch nicht bewusst wahrgenommen. Als sie jetzt aber davor ankam, war sie beeindruckt. Dies wurde noch verstärkt, als sie das Innere des riesigen Gebäudes betrat. So überwältigend hatte sie sich die Firma nicht vorgestellt.

Dann kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und stieg schnell in einen der Aufzüge. Die Geschäftsleitung, bei der sie die Pizza abliefern sollte, befand sich – wie ein Schild neben den Knöpfen verriet – im 12. Stock.

Bobby Ewing knurrte bereits der Magen, als Carol anklopfte und auf ein grimmiges „Herein!“ zaghaft eintrat. Der sonst so freundliche Juniorchef meinte ärgerlich: „Na endlich!“

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Sir“, entschuldigte sich Carol. „Ich bin neu in der Stadt, wissen Sie, und...“

„Schon gut“, meinte Bobby ungehalten. „Was bin ich schuldig?“

Er zahlte den Pizzapreis plus Auslieferung, gab Carol jedoch kein Trinkgeld. Die Studentin wagte nicht, darum zu bitten, denn sie spürte, dass den ärgerlichen, jungen Mann etwas belastete. So verabschiedete sie sich höflich und trat aus der Tür. Nachdem sie diese geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand des leeren Büros und atmete erst mal hörbar aus.

„Na, was bedrückt Sie denn?“, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. Erschrocken schaute Carol sich um und erblickte einen grinsenden, dunkelhaarigen Mann mit einem Stetson auf dem Kopf, der gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg.

„Ein neues Gesicht bei Ewing Oil?", fragte der Mann und lächelte.

„Ach nein...“, hauchte Carol und lächelte zurück. „Ich arbeite leider nicht hier. Ich bin die Aushilfe der Pizzeria, zwei Straßen von hier entfernt.“

„Der Laden ist zu beneiden“, sagte der Mann, immer noch lächelnd. Er zog den Hut vom Kopf und reichte Carol die Hand. „Ich bin J. R. Ewing, und wie heißen Sie, schönes Kind?“

„Mein Name ist Carol Sanderson“, stellte sich die Studentin vor.

„Sehr erfreut, Carol“, erwiderte J. R. „Ich darf doch Carol sagen?“

„Ja, natürlich, Mr. Ewing“, antwortete das Mädchen.

„Bitte, nicht so förmlich. Nennen Sie mich ruhig J. R. – Nun, Carol, was machen Sie, wenn Sie nicht als Aushilfe in der Pizzeria arbeiten?“

„Ich studiere Betriebswirtschaft. – Oh, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst wird mein Chef sauer, dass ich so lange fortbleibe“, erklärte Carol und schickte sich an, zu verschwinden, doch J. R. hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Bitte, Carol, noch einen Augenblick!“, bat er. „Ich möchte Sie gern wiedersehen. Wohnen Sie in Dallas?“

„Ja“, erwiderte das Mädchen knapp. „Bitte, Sie müssen mich jetzt gehen lassen, sonst bekomme ich wirklich Ärger.“

„Das macht Ihnen also zu schaffen“, murmelte J. R. lächelnd und ließ sie los. „Nun, einen schönen Tag noch, Carol. Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo ich Sie finden kann.“

Die junge Frau lächelte geschmeichelt und eilte dann in den Fahrstuhl. J. R. schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher, bis sie seinen Blicken entschwunden war. Er würde Erkundigungen über Carol einziehen, denn sie gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, dass er noch etwas mit Bobby besprechen wollte und klopfte an dessen Bürotür... 


	2. Chapter 2

J. R. war am Abend in der Pizzeria, in der Carol arbeitete, und hielt Ausschau nach der jungen Frau. Fünf Minuten später betrat sie den Raum durch die Eingangstür. Erfreut stand J. R. auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend, Carol“, begrüßte er sie.

„Oh, Sie sind hier?", fragte das Mädchen überrascht.

„Nur Ihretwegen...“, erwiderte J. R. mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Das tut mir leid“, meinte Carol, die sein Lächeln erwiderte. „Aber ich habe jetzt Dienstschluss.“

„Das trifft sich wunderbar“, sagte J. R. und strahlte sie an. „Dann kann ich Sie ja zum Abendessen einladen.“

„Ich weiß nicht recht...“, murmelte die junge Frau und schaute ihn ein wenig unsicher an. „Wir kennen uns doch kaum...“

„Bei einem Abendessen können wir uns kennenlernen“, meinte J. R. Das Mädchen lächelte ein wenig und wollte gerade etwas antworten, als eine männliche Stimme in strengem Befehlston rief: „Carol! Kommen Sie doch einmal zu mir herein!“

„Das ist mein Chef, J. R. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte...“, sagte sie und verschwand in dem Raum, der sich unmittelbar hinter der Theke befand.

„Nun, Mr. Spinola, was gibt es denn?“, fragte sie einen großen, kräftigen Mann mit schwarzem Schnauzbart und ebensolchem Haar, der sie ärgerlich musterte.

„Ich habe gerade beobachtet, wie Sie mit einem der Gäste flirten“, erwiderte dieser in tadelndem Ton. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht gern sehe. Sie haben zu den Gästen Abstand zu halten!“

„Erstens habe ich nicht geflirtet und zweitens hatte ich sowieso Dienstschluss“, verteidigte sich das Mädchen in kühlem Ton. „Was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, geht Sie nichts an.“

„Werden Sie nicht frech!“, fuhr Spinola sie an. Dann starrte er sie einige Sekunden wütend an, bevor ein öliges Lächeln über sein Gesicht glitt. In versöhnlicherem Ton fuhr er fort: „Entschuldigen Sie, Carol, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich Sie als Mitarbeiterin sehr schätze und mich darüber hinaus zu Ihnen hingezogen fühle. Daher würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie zu mir auch so nett wären wie zu dem Mann, mit dem Sie sich gerade unterhalten haben...“

Als hätte sie den letzten Satz nicht gehört, sagte Carol in kühlem Ton: „Einen schönen Abend noch, Mr. Spinola.“ Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Der Pizzeriabesitzer beobachtete, wie Carol mit dem Gast sein Haus verließ. Wütend murmelte er: „Wir werden ja noch sehen, Püppchen, ob du nicht nett zu mir sein kannst...“

 

***

 

Die junge Frau war froh, als sie mit J. R. Ewing die Pizzeria verlassen hatte.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus, Carol, gehen Sie mit mir etwas essen?“

Das Mädchen warf seinem Begleiter einen bedauernden Blick zu und erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin seit 7.30 Uhr auf den Beinen und möchte mich jetzt eigentlich nur noch ausruhen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?“

„Nun gut, aber ich darf Sie doch noch nach Hause fahren?“, fragte J. R., wobei ihm die Enttäuschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Das ist wirklich furchtbar nett von Ihnen, aber ich wohne gleich hier um die Ecke“, sagte Carol.

„Dann begleite ich Sie dorthin“, grinste J. R. und bot ihr seinen Arm.

Carol musste lachen, meinte: „Sie sind wirklich hartnäckig!“ und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Dabei musste sie sich selbst eingestehen, dass J. R. ihr gefiel und seine Gesellschaft sie überaus beruhigte. Er schien ein Gentleman zu sein, anders als ihr Chef, dieser Spinola, bei dem sie seit circa drei Wochen arbeitete. Seit etwa 14 Tagen machte er ihr Avancen, auf die sie jedoch nicht einging und immer so tat, als würde sie sie nicht verstehen. Bisher war sie gut damit gefahren. Doch bei dem Gespräch eben hatte sie sich äußerst unbehaglich gefühlt. Sein schmieriger Tonfall und seine Blicke verhießen nichts Gutes. Darum war sie so froh, endlich aus der Pizzeria heraus zu sein. Sicher wäre es besser, den Job zu kündigen... wenn sie nur schon etwas anderes in Aussicht hätte...

„Warum tun Sie sich das an und arbeiten bei diesem Sklaventreiber, der Ihnen nicht einmal den Feierabend zu gönnen scheint?“, fragte J. R. gerade und holte Carol damit aus ihren Gedankengängen in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Nun, es war der erste Job, der sich mir bot“, erklärte das Mädchen und schaute ihn mit ernstem Blick an. „Wissen Sie, ich bin seit knapp einem Monat in Dallas und brauchte dringend Geld. Ich würde auch lieber etwas anderes tun...“

„Da ließe sich schon was machen“, meinte J. R. „Haben Sie einmal daran gedacht, bei Ewing Oil zu arbeiten?“

„Ja, das würde ich furchtbar gern“, antwortete Carol und strahlte ihn an. „Allerdings bin ich noch am Anfang meines Studiums und verfüge über so gut wie gar keine praktische Berufserfahrung.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Carol, ich werde schon einen Weg finden, Ihnen zu helfen. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass Sie sich in dieser Pizzeria als Auslieferungsbotin total verausgaben. Sie wirken wirklich sehr erschöpft. Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass dabei Ihr Studium zu kurz kommt?“

„Nun ja, ich hatte bisher wirklich kaum Zeit, in die Bücher zu schauen“, gab sie zu. Dann blieb sie vor dem Eingang eines Hochhauses stehen. „Hier wohne ich. Möchten Sie noch mit hinaufkommen und eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?“

J. R. betrachtete die junge Frau amüsiert. Tee war wirklich das Letzte, was er trank, aber die Aussicht, noch etwas länger in Gesellschaft dieses netten Mädchens zu verbringen, verleitete ihn dazu, ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Wenig später saß er im Wohnzimmer mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand – er hatte Carol davon abbringen können, Tee zu kochen – und schaute sich neugierig um. Es war zwar etwas klein hier, aber dennoch fühlte er sich wohl. In dem Zimmer befanden sich außer dem Sofa, auf dem er saß, noch zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Der Boden war mit einem einfachen, grünen Teppich ausgelegt und in einer Ecke stand eine etwas größere Jucca-Palme, nahe einem großen Fenster. Gegenüber stand ein großes Regal voller Bücher. J. R. stand auf und ging darauf zu. Interessiert las er einige Titel. Es handelte sich überwiegend um Fachliteratur aus den Bereichen Jura, Marketing und Betriebswirtschaft.

„Dieses Mädchen scheint wirklich nur das Studium im Kopf zu haben“, dachte er und fragte sich, ob es ihm gelingen würde, die hübsche Carol noch auf andere Dinge des Lebens aufmerksam machen zu können. Sie konnte kaum älter als zwanzig sein und dennoch wirkte sie so ernsthaft. Wahrscheinlich täte es ihr ganz gut, wenn sie ein wenig Ablenkung bekäme, tanzen ginge, eine kleine Reise unternähme... auch ein anderer Job als in dieser Pizzeria, wo sie von morgens bis abends unterwegs war, würde ihr wahrscheinlich gut tun. Außerdem wäre es sicher angenehm, ein solch nettes Mädchen im Büro zu haben...

J. R´s Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, da es in diesem Augenblick an der Tür klingelte.

Carol, die sich gerade geduscht hatte und eben im Begriff war, sich anzuziehen, warf rasch ihren Bademantel über, rief ihrem Gast im Wohnzimmer zu: „Einen Augenblick, J. R., ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!“ und eilte an die Tür. Als sie diese öffnete, schrak sie einen Augenblick zusammen, fasste sich dann rasch wieder und fragte: „Sie hier, Mr. Spinola?“

„Höchstselbst, Schätzchen!“, sagte er, trat ungebeten herein und bedachte Carol mit lüsternen Blicken. Bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, fasste er sie an den Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. „Du siehst sehr appetitlich aus, Herzchen!“

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!“, rief Carol wütend.

„Ach, komm schon, Schätzchen, stell dich nicht so an!“, erwiderte Spinola und versuchte, sie zu küssen, doch Carol drehte ihren Kopf weg. In diesem Augenblick trat J. R. zu den beiden, warf Spinola einen wütenden Blick zu und sagte in drohendem Ton: „Nehmen Sie sofort Ihre dreckigen Pfoten von der Dame!“

Überrascht ließ Spinola Carol los, die sich gegen die Wand lehnte, und meinte: „Ach, so ist das? Die kleine Hure nimmt meine Gäste mit zu sich nach Hause? Scheinbar bezahle ich ihr zu wenig...“

Bevor der Pizzeriabesitzer noch etwas sagen konnte, traf ihn ein schneller und harter Schlag von J. R´s Faust am Kinn. Spinola sank sofort zu Boden und blieb liegen.

„Ich danke Ihnen!“, hauchte Carol, ergriff J. R´s Hand und drückte sie. „Nicht auszudenken, was er mit mir getan hätte, wenn Sie nicht hier gewesen wären.“

„Dieser Kerl ist wirklich das Letzte!“, zischte J. R., schaute sich suchend um und ging dann zum Telefon, das auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Flur stand. Eilig wählte er die Nummer der Polizei und schilderte kurz, was passiert war. Einige Minuten später waren zwei Cops da und holten Spinola, der allmählich wieder zu sich kam, ab. Zufrieden blickte J. R. ihnen nach, bis sie verschwanden. Dann schloss er die Wohnungstür und wandte er sich wieder Carol zu, die immer noch an der Wand gelehnt stand und die ganze Zeit kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte.

„Diese Nacht wird Ihr Chef wohl im Gefängnis verbringen müssen“, meinte J. R. in ironischem Ton. Doch als er Carol sah, erschrak er. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Besorgt ging er auf sie zu, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie auf das Sofa legte.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, einen Arzt zu rufen“, meinte J. R.

„Nein, nein... es geht schon...“, protestierte Carol schwach. „Es... es war nur der Schreck.“

J. R. reichte ihr sein auf dem Tisch abgestelltes Glas, in dem noch ein wenig Whisky war, und sie nahm es und trank zwei Schlucke. Danach bekam ihr Gesicht allmählich wieder Farbe. Dankbar schaute das Mädchen ihn danach an und lächelte etwas.

„Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass Sie heute Abend bei mir waren...“, hauchte sie.

„Ja, das finde ich auch“, erwiderte er leise und strich ihr leicht über die Wange, was Carol noch ein wenig mehr erröten ließ. „Sie kehren auf keinen Fall zu diesem Mistkerl zurück.“

„Nein, das hatte ich auch nicht vor!“, sagte Carol mit fester Stimme und setzte sich nun auf. Dann jedoch glitt ihr Blick erneut zum Boden. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie unbedingt einen Job brauchte und Spinola ihr den Verdienst für diese Woche noch nicht ausgezahlt hatte. Woher sollte sie so schnell einen neuen Job bekommen?

Als hätte J. R. ihre Gedanken erraten, meinte er nun mit ruhiger Stimme: „Keine Sorge, Carol. Sie sind nicht auf solche Leute wie diesen Pizzabäcker angewiesen. Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus. Sie sehen wirklich ziemlich erschöpft aus. Nun ja, das ist ja kein Wunder. Sicherlich hat dieser Kerl sie ganz schön rumgescheucht. – Wenn Sie wollen, bleibe ich heute Nacht bei Ihnen...“

„Nein... nein!“, widersprach Carol heftig. Sie kannte J. R. zwar kaum, aber er musste einer der Mitinhaber von Ewing Oil sein; ein sehr mächtiger Mann also, der glücklicherweise im richtigen Augenblick hier gewesen war, um sie vor einem sexuellen Übergriff ihres Chefs zu bewahren. Aber sie konnte unmöglich verlangen, dass er über Nacht bei ihr blieb, wenngleich seine Gegenwart sie ungemein beruhigen würde. „Sie haben schon zu viel Ihrer wertvollen Zeit für mich geopfert...“

„Das war mir ein Vergnügen“, sagte J. R. in ruhigem Ton. „Und wenn Sie meiner Hilfe bedürfen, bleibe ich gerne noch länger hier.“

„Das... das wird nicht mehr nötig sein“, antwortete Carol. „Mir geht es auch schon viel besser. Ich glaube, ich komme jetzt ganz gut allein zurecht.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte J. R. Er schien immer noch ehrlich besorgt um sie zu sein. Irgendwie fand die junge Frau das rührend und wenn sie ihn besser kennen würde, hätte er auch bleiben können, aber so... es war ihr ein wenig peinlich.

„Ja, ich komme jetzt wirklich allein zurecht“, erwiderte Carol und erhob sich vom Sofa, um es ihm zu demonstrieren.

„Das scheint tatsächlich so zu sein“, meinte J. R. und lächelte wieder etwas. „Nun ja, das freut mich... aber ich wäre auch gern hier bei Ihnen geblieben...“

Carol musste wieder lachen und ihr Gast fiel in ihr Lachen ein.

„Aber Sie müssen versprechen, mit mir auszugehen“, sagte J. R. gleich darauf. „Das sind Sie mir schuldig.“

„Natürlich gehe ich mit Ihnen aus – gern sogar“, erwiderte Carol amüsiert. „Sie geben wohl nicht so schnell auf, wie?“

„Wenn ich etwas wirklich will, dann nicht“, bestätigte J. R. und bedachte sie mit einem langen Blick, den Carol erwiderte, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was sie tat.

„Nun... ich bin jetzt wirklich müde“, sagte sie unvermittelt.

„Ja, natürlich!“, meinte J. R., erhob sich und setzte sich seinen Hut, der auf einem der Sessel des Wohnzimmers lag, auf. Carol lächelte ihn freundlich an, während sie ihn langsam zur Tür begleitete.

„Ich danke Ihnen nochmals, dass...“, begann das Mädchen, doch J. R. unterbrach sie: „Wir wollen kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, in Ordnung?“

„Also gut“, meinte Carol und nickte. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Gute Nacht, J. R., schlafen Sie gut.“

Ihr Gegenüber ergriff ihre Hand, führte sie leicht an die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, während er sie unentwegt ansah.

„Gute Nacht, kleine Carol“, flüsterte J. R., ließ ihre Hand los und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter. Die junge Frau sah ihm nach, bis er ihren Blicken entschwand, und schloss dann die Tür. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte ohne Job, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich das erste Mal in dieser Stadt richtig wohl. Wie es schien, hatte sie nun endlich einen Freund gewonnen...

 

***

 

Sue Ellen saß einsam im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses, das sie gemeinsam mit J. R. bewohnte, hielt ein Glas Whisky in der Hand und starrte gedankenverloren in den Fernseher, in dem gerade irgendetwas lief, während es draußen allmählich dunkel wurde. Doch sie sah keinen Grund, das Licht einzuschalten. Wie so viele Abende zuvor wartete sie darauf, dass ihr Ehemann nach Hause kam, und quälte sich dabei mit der Frage, bei welcher Frau J. R. sich gerade aufhielt.

Nachdem Julie Grey aus der Firma und aus Dallas verschwunden war, hatte Sue Ellen geglaubt, dass ihr Mann sich endlich wieder ihr zuwenden würde, was sich jedoch aus Irrtum herausstellte. Sie waren bereits sieben Jahre verheiratet und am Anfang lief es auch ganz gut bei ihnen, bis sie einsehen musste, dass bei J. R. die Firma immer an erster Stelle stehen würde. So hoffte sie, wenigstens bald ein Kind zu bekommen, um das sie sich kümmern könnte. Doch der von ihnen beiden ersehnte Nachwuchs stellte sich bisher nicht ein; und dann erfuhr sie vor etwa zwei Jahren durch eine gute Bekannte, dass J. R. mit Julie Grey, seiner Sekretärin, eine Affäre unterhielt. Als sie ihren Mann darauf ansprach, leugnete er es keineswegs, meinte nur, er sei ein Mann, hätte bestimmte Bedürfnisse und sie müsse sich damit abfinden. Seitdem herrschte zwischen ihnen beiden eisige Funkstille – und dabei sehnte Sue Ellen sich danach, von ihm geliebt und begehrt zu werden. Sie fühlte sich äußerst mies, wusste jedoch nicht, wie sie ihre persönliche Situation ändern sollte. Sie liebte J. R. immer noch, aber er...?

Eben hörte sie, wie jemand das Haus betrat. Wenige Sekunden später rief ihr Mann: „Verdammt, ist denn niemand zu Hause? – Sue Ellen, bist du da?!“

Das war nicht gerade der liebevolle Ton, den sie sich erhofft hatte. Darum schwieg sie und blieb weiter im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher sitzen.

„Sue Ellen!“, brüllte J. R. wütend, doch sie schwieg beharrlich.

Seine Schritte näherten sich dem Wohnzimmer und wenig später war der Raum hell erleuchtet.

„Warum, zum Teufel, sitzt du hier im Dunkeln herum?“, fragte J. R. ärgerlich, „Und warum antwortest du nicht, wenn ich dich rufe?“

„Das kann dir ja egal sein!“, gab Sue Ellen in spitzem Ton zurück. „Ich dachte, du kommst gar nicht mehr nach Hause. Hast du dich auf dem Heimweg vielleicht verfahren?“

J. R., der nun ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, warf einen zornigen Blick auf seine Frau, sah das Whiskyglas in ihrer Hand und meinte ironisch: „Na, schon wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut? Du solltest wirklich nicht so viel trinken, Sue Ellen, das macht dich nur unleidlich...“

„Meine Gesellschaft ist dir wohl zuwider?!“, zischte sie.

„Es gibt wesentlich angenehmere Gesellschaft als die deine, Liebling“, spottete J. R., grinste, als seine Frau ihr Glas zu Boden warf, und verließ den Raum in Richtung Bad. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, warf er sich seinen Bademantel um und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Hier wartete Sue Ellen bereits im Bett auf ihn, das Gesicht immer noch wütend verzogen. J. R. grinste nur, legte sich neben sie und griff nach einer Zeitschrift, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Doch zum Lesen kam er nicht, da seine Frau die begonnene Unterhaltung fortsetzte.

„Bei welcher Frau bist du gewesen?“, fauchte sie ihn an.

J. R. lachte und erwiderte: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ich bin bis vor kurzem noch im Büro gewesen...“

„Du lügst!“

„Komm, Sue Ellen, beruhige dich!“

„Wie kann ich das?! Ich warte hier auf dich und du vergnügst dich mit einer anderen!“

„So ein Unsinn!“, fuhr J. R. sie nun ärgerlich an. „Da komme ich müde und abgespannt nach Hause, und statt dass meine Frau mich freundlich empfängt und mir ein Abendessen serviert, sitzt sie angetrunken vor dem Fernseher...“

„Als ob du Wert darauf legst, zu mir nach Hause zu kommen!“, schrie Sue Ellen.

„Das ist mir eindeutig zu dumm hier!“, zischte J. R., erhob sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ ohne weiteres Wort das Haus, während Sue Ellen ihn die ganze Zeit über ankeifte. Doch er hörte gar nicht mehr hin, was sie sagte. Vielmehr fragte er sich, während er in die Stadt fuhr, warum er sie jemals geheiratet hatte.

J. R. dachte wieder an die junge Studentin, die er heute kennengelernt hatte. Sie war wesentlich angenehmer gewesen als seine Frau... er wünschte, er wäre jetzt bei Carol, aber sie hatte ihn leider fortgeschickt. Doch anstatt die Nacht in seinem Haus zu verbringen, war er nun aufgrund des Gekeifes seiner Gattin gezwungen, in einem Hotel zu übernachten. Aber was sollte er weiter an Sue Ellen denken? Viel lieber ließ er seine Gedanken wieder zu Carol wandern... und plötzlich kam ihm eine Lösung für deren Jobproblem.

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen glitt über J. R’s. Gesicht. Die kleine Studentin konnte eigentlich gar nicht anders, als sein Angebot anzunehmen. Dann könnte er viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen und würde sie sicher auch besser kennenlernen... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuvor einige kleine Info’s:**

_Southern Methodist University = SMU_

_University of Texas at Dallas = UTD_

\-----------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Carol von einem schrillen Klingeln an ihrer Haustür geweckt. Grummelnd legte sie sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, die Person, die zu ihr wollte, würde es später noch einmal versuchen.

Leider tat diese Person das nicht, sondern klingelte unerbittlich weiter. Es war dem Mädchen unmöglich, jetzt noch weiterzuschlafen, so gern sie es auch täte. Wirklich ärgerlich, dass ihre Freundin Alison und deren Freund, mit denen sie zusammen das Appartement teilte, nicht da waren.

Verschlafen erhob sich Carol aus dem Bett, schlüpfe in ihren Morgenmantel und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon“, brummte sie ungeduldig vor sich hin, als es erneut klingelte. Ihr Ärger legte sich aber schlagartig, als sie die Tür öffnete und erkannte, wer der hartnäckige Klingler war.

„Guten Morgen!“, sagte J. R. gut gelaunt, während er mit strahlendem Lächeln eine weiße Tüte in den Händen schwenkte. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es Ihnen heute Morgen geht, und hielt es für eine gute Idee, zusammen zu frühstücken. Ich habe frische Brötchen mitgebracht.“

Carol musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, J. R., was für eine Überraschung! – Aber bitte, kommen Sie herein!“

Das ließ sich der frühe Besucher nicht zweimal sagen und trat ein, wobei er seinen Hut abnahm und ihn an den im Flur befindlichen Garderobenständer hängte.

„Wirklich nett, dass Sie sich die Mühe machen, nach mir zu sehen“, meinte Carol und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihr in die Küche zu folgen.

„Aber ich bitte Sie...“, wehrte J. R. ab. „Das ist für mich selbstverständlich!“

„Sie müssen sich allerdings noch ein wenig gedulden, bis der Kaffee fertig ist“, erklärte das Mädchen, welches inzwischen Kaffee und Wasser in die Maschine gefüllt und diese dann eingeschaltet hatte.

„Das macht doch nichts“, erwiderte J. R. „Endlich haben wir ein wenig Zeit, uns in Ruhe zu unterhalten.“

Carol nickte, während sie den Kühlschrank öffnete und ihm Butter, Erdbeermarmelade und etwas Käse entnahm, die sie auf den Esstisch stellte. Danach legte sie zwei Holzbrettchen, zwei große Becher und Besteck dazu.

„Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen bieten kann“, sagte das Mädchen in entschuldigendem Tonfall und lächelte. „Aber bitte, setzen Sie sich doch und fangen Sie an. Der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig.“

J. R. folgte ihrer Aufforderung, ließ sie jedoch kaum aus den Augen, und meinte: „Ich frühstücke entweder mit Ihnen oder gar nicht.“

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken, während sie sich unterhielten.

Carol erzählte J. R., dass sie mit ihrer besten Freundin nach Dallas gekommen war, weil Alisons Lebensgefährte hier lebte. Diese und Andrew besaßen beide bereits ihren Bachelor in Jura, doch der junge Mann wollte noch seinen Master in Rechtswissenschaften an der Southern Methodist University abschließen, während Alison und Carol sich an der University of Texas um einen jeweils anderen Studienplatz beworben, eine Aufnahmeprüfung gemacht und nach erfolgreichem Bestehen derselben in die Universität aufgenommen worden waren.

So bot es sich eigentlich an, dass sie zusammen zogen und sich die Miete teilten.

„Sie wohnen also zu dritt hier?“, fragte J. R. überrascht. „Wo sind denn Ihre Mitbewohner?“

„Andrew ist mit seinen Eltern zu Verwandten gereist und Alison hält sich zur Zeit bei ihrer langjährigen Brieffreundin in Stockholm auf“, erklärte Carol.

„Und Sie selbst machen keine Ferien?“

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Alison und ich sind vor knapp einem Monat erst hierher zu Andrew gezogen. Es ist also noch nicht allzu lang her, seit ich von zu Hause fort bin... und Sie wissen ja bereits, dass ich Geld verdienen muss. Da bietet sich die studienfreie Zeit geradezu an.“

„Ach ja, richtig!“, entfuhr es J. R., der sich kurz an die Stirn fasste. „Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen: Ich habe einen Job für Sie.“

„Was?“, fragte Carol überrascht und starrte ihr Gegenüber ungläubig an.

„Ja, und Sie würden mir wirklich aus einer misslichen Lage helfen“, erwiderte J. R. „Es verhält sich nämlich so: Meine Sekretärin hat aus persönlichen Gründen gekündigt und mein Vorzimmer ist daher zur Zeit unbesetzt. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, für mich als Sekretärin zu arbeiten?“

Die junge Frau schaute J. R. sekundenlang mit offenem Mund an, dann fing sie sich wieder und fragte, immer noch ungläubig: „Ich? Ich soll wirklich für Sie als Sekretärin arbeiten?“

„Natürlich! Warum denn nicht? Ich brauche dringend jemanden für mein Vorzimmer.“

„Aber... aber... ich habe noch nie in einem Büro gearbeitet... und ich habe... absolut... keine Ahnung, was genau die Aufgaben einer Sekretärin sind.“

„Nun, das kommt auf den jeweiligen Betrieb an“, erklärte J. R. geduldig und lächelte. „Aber ich sehe kein Problem darin, Sie als Sekretärin zu beschäftigen. Bei mir müssen Sie hauptsächlich präsent und freundlich zu Geschäftspartnern und anderen Besuchern sein, telefonieren können, sich um meine Termine kümmern und mich gegebenenfalls an wichtige Besprechungen erinnern.“

„Aber Sie haben doch sicher auch Korrespondenz, die zu erledigen ist“, meinte Carol.

„Sieh an! So unbedarft scheinen Sie in Sachen Sekretariat ja nicht zu sein“, bemerkte ihr Gesprächspartner amüsiert, was dem Mädchen ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Nun ja, mein Vater hat auch ein Büro“, gab Carol widerwillig zu.

„Aha... aber Sie haben von Büroarbeit keinerlei Ahnung...?“

Die Ironie in der Frage J. R’s. entging der jungen Frau keineswegs.

„Nein, denn mein Vater wollte nicht, dass ich bei ihm jobbe – nicht einmal aushilfsweise“, erklärte Carol ernst, wobei sie ihren Gast – wie ihm schien – traurig ansah.

„Was macht Ihr Vater beruflich?“, wollte J. R. wissen, dem das doch seltsam vorkam.

„Er hat eine gut gehende Anwaltskanzlei in Houston...“

„Und da müssen Sie arbeiten?“

„Ja, da ich weder Jura noch in meiner Heimatstadt studieren will. Mein Vater ist darüber sehr wütend und verweigert mir deshalb jegliche finanzielle Unterstützung. Aus diesem Grund bin ich gezwungen, selbst Geld zu verdienen.“

„So ist das also...“, murmelte J. R. und musterte Carol jetzt noch interessierter als vorhin. Dieses Mädchen schien also eigenwillig und zielstrebig zu sein, und kämpfte um das, was es wollte. Dabei wirkte es auf den ersten Blick eher zurückhaltend und schutzbedürftig.

„Es spricht also alles dafür, mein Angebot anzunehmen“, meinte der Ölmagnat nach einer Weile. „Ich zahle gut; und über Ihre fehlende Berufspraxis machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, Carol. Sie teilen sich ein großes Büro mit der Sekretärin meines Bruders, die Sie einarbeiten und sämtliche Geschäftskorrespondenz erledigen wird, bis Sie soweit sind. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das allzu lange dauert...“

„Meinen Sie wirklich?“, fragte das Mädchen und schaute J. R. zweifelnd an. Dieser nickte, legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, den sie auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte, und meinte in väterlichem Ton: „Das wird schon, keine Angst. Sie würden mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie als Sekretärin für mich arbeiten.“

„Also gut“, gab Carol nach. „Bis das Semester anfängt, kann ich gerne bei Ihnen arbeiten, aber danach habe ich kaum...“

„Ja, ja, schon klar“, fiel J. R. ihr ins Wort. „Bis die Uni beginnt, habe ich sicher eine neue Vollzeitkraft als Sekretärin gefunden. Aber ich hoffe, Sie bleiben mir trotzdem als Mitarbeiterin erhalten...?“

Auf Carols erstaunten Blick erklärte er: „Sie könnten weiterhin als Teilzeitkraft bei mir im Sekretariat arbeiten. Auf diese Weise verdienen Sie sich das Geld, das Sie benötigen, und ich habe die Freude, Sie ab und an zu sehen.“

„Das... das ist... wirklich großzügig“, stotterte die junge Frau, sichtlich verwirrt. „Sie scheinen an alles gedacht zu haben... aber... aber warum...? Warum unterbreiten Sie mir ein so großzügiges Angebot?“

„Nun... sagen wir mal so...“, begann J. R., sichtlich amüsiert über die Wirkung, die seine Vorschläge auf das Mädchen hatten. „Sie machen auf mich einen guten Eindruck, und mal abgesehen von meinem dringenden Bedarf, mein Vorzimmer zu besetzen, könnten wir wirklich noch eine Teilzeitkraft im Sekretariat gebrauchen... hm... und außerdem...“

„Außerdem?“

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen strengen Vater zu haben“, murmelte J. R. und starrte einen Moment selbstvergessen auf den Boden. Doch dann wandte er sich schnell wieder Carol zu, lächelte und meinte: „Glauben Sie, Sie haben sich bis morgen früh genügend erholt, um bei mir anfangen zu können?“

„Aber ja... natürlich!“, erwiderte Carol, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte. „Wann soll ich da sein?“

„Um 8.30 Uhr wäre es mir recht“, sagte ihr Gegenüber. „Den Weg zu meinem Büro kennen Sie ja bereits, 12. Stock. Dort melden Sie sich bei der Sekretärin.“

„Gut, ich werde da sein“, versprach das Mädchen.

„Dann also bis morgen“, meinte J. R. und erhob sich lächelnd. „Erholen Sie sich noch ein wenig bis dahin. Ich freue mich bereits jetzt schon auf unser Wiedersehen.“

„Vielen Dank für alles“, sagte Carol, stand nun ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihren Gast zur Tür, wo sie ihm die Hand reichte, die dieser ergriff und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

„Kein Ursache“, murmelte er und verschwand. Carol sah ihm nach und ging in die Wohnung zurück, nachdem er ihrem Blick entschwunden war...

 

~~*~~

 

Carol schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben: Sie hatte einen Job bei Ewing Oil – und das, obwohl sie über keinerlei Berufserfahrung verfügte.

Sie fühlte sich zwar noch ein wenig erschöpft, aber an Schlaf war im Moment nicht mehr zu denken. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem über all das, was ihr seit gestern widerfahren war, zu sprechen, doch im Moment fiel ihr niemand ein, da ihre beste Freundin ja in Stockholm weilte. Ihre Mutter wollte Carol im Augenblick nicht anrufen, da sie sicher wieder fragen würde, wann sie nach Hause zurückkommen und sich mit ihrem Vater versöhnen würde. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, die weinerliche Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören, die ihr das Herz schwer machte. Aber sie durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall nachgeben, sonst würde ihr Vater sie nie mehr ernstnehmen.

Carol seufzte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade erst kurz nach 9.00 Uhr war. Da sie heute nicht arbeiten musste, ging sie kurzerhand ins Bad und ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne ein. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sich ausgiebig zu baden, da sie nach dem Job in der Pizzeria dazu einfach viel zu fertig war und eine kurze Dusche vorgezogen hatte. Doch heute entspannte sie sich genüsslich im warmen Wasser und war froh darüber, nicht mehr bei Spinola arbeiten zu müssen. Hoffentlich gab es mit ihm nicht noch Ärger...

Das Mädchen verscheuchte die Gedanken an ihren früheren Arbeitgeber. Heute ging es ihr einfach zu gut, um sich den Tag mit Sorgen zu vermiesen. Und vielleicht hörte sie ja auch gar nichts mehr von Spinola. Warum also an ihn denken?

*

Eine Stunde später saß Carol auf dem Sofa und wollte gerade anfangen, das Grundlagenbuch Betriebswirtschaft zu lesen, als es erneut klingelte. Diesmal war es ein Eilbote, der ein Telegramm ihres Vaters überbrachte. Nachdem sie den Empfang bestätigt und die Tür wieder zugemacht hatte, seufzte Carol und zerriss das Schreiben, dessen Wortlaut sie zur Genüge kannte. Seit sie nach Dallas gezogen war, schickte Dad ihr einmal pro Woche ein Telegramm, in dem er sie dazu aufforderte, nach Hause zu kommen. Vermutlich glaubte er, sie damit mürbe machen und zur Rückkehr bewegen zu können. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihrer Mutter ihre Adresse in Dallas zu geben, um sie zu beruhigen. Carol gestand sich selbst ein, dass sie eigentlich damit hätte rechnen müssen, dass Dad nichts unversucht lassen würde, sie einzuschüchtern, damit sie wenigstens nach Housten zurückkam. Doch sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Dad sollte einsehen, dass sie ein erwachsener, eigenständiger Mensch mit eigenen Wünschen und Zielen war. Nur, wenn sie es schaffte, dieses Studium hier ohne seine Hilfe erfolgreich durchzuziehen, würde er dies anerkennen. Allerdings kam ihr dabei J. R’s. Jobangebot gerade recht. Es war zwar schwer, gleichzeitig studieren und arbeiten zu müssen, aber sie hatte zumindest vorerst ihren Lebensunterhalt gesichert; und mit J. R., der ein angenehmer Mensch zu sein schien, würde sie bestimmt gut auskommen...

 

~~*~~

 

Als J. R. ins Büro zurückkehrte, führte ihn sein erster Weg direkt zur Sekretärin seines Bruders Bobby.

„Guten Tag, Gillian, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Sie“, meinte er.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ewing“, grüßte die Angesprochene und schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Ab morgen ist mein Vorzimmer wieder besetzt und Sie müssen nicht mehr für zwei arbeiten“, fuhr der Firmenchef fort. „Allerdings ist es notwendig, die junge Dame in die Gepflogenheiten unserer Verwaltung einzuweisen. Ich verlasse mich in dieser Hinsicht ganz auf Sie.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir“, erwiderte Gillian.

„Darüber hinaus bitte ich Sie, Ihre neue Kollegin in allen weiteren Bereichen, die ihr fremd sind, einzuarbeiten. Würden Sie das tun?“

„Natürlich, Mr. Ewing!“, versprach sie, wobei sie ein kleines Lächeln, das um ihren Mund spielte, nicht verhehlen konnte. Die doppelte Arbeitsbelastung wurde ihr auf die Dauer doch zu viel, und niemand konnte von ihr verlangen, jeden Tag Überstunden zu machen. Die Aussicht, bald nicht mehr die Aufgaben, die in J. R`s. Sekretariat anfielen, mit übernehmen zu müssen, erleichterte sie sehr.

„Gut“, nickte dieser zufrieden. „Ich rufe gleich mal unten in der Personalabteilung an, damit der Vertrag für Ihre neue Kollegin fertig gemacht und hochgebracht wird.“

Dann verschwand er in sein Büro. Lächelnd schaute Gillian ihm hinterher und dachte: „Ja, tue das, Chef! Je eher deine neue Sekretärin hier anfängt, desto besser.“

 

~~*~~

 

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Carol pünktlich um 8.30 Uhr im 12. Stock. Als sie aus dem Aufzug trat, blickte Gillian sie neugierig an. Das musste ihre neue Kollegin sein. Dieses blonde Mädchen wirkte so, als hätte es vor kurzem erst seinen Highschool-Abschluss gemacht.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte das Mädchen. „Mein Name ist Carol Sanderson. Ich soll mich hier bei Ihnen melden.“

Gillian tat ahnungslos und fragte sachlich: „Um was geht es?“

„Nun, ich soll heute hier im Büro von J. R. Ewing anfangen“, antwortete Carol.

„Ach, Sie sind das?“, meinte Bobbys Sekretärin, fügte in Gedanken hinzu: ‚Sie ist es tatsächlich! Was hat J. R. sich dabei nur gedacht?’, und lächelte ihre neue Kollegin an. „Freut mich sehr, Miss Sanderson. Mein Name ist Gillian Peters. Natürlich hat Mr. Ewing mir Bescheid gesagt, dass Sie heute früh erscheinen und ich mich um Sie kümmern, Ihnen alles zeigen und Sie einarbeiten soll.“

„Ist Mr. Ewing denn nicht da?“, fragte Carol erstaunt, während sie ihre Augen verstohlen im Raum herumwandern ließ, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber am Schreibtisch wieder anschaute.

„Nein, die beiden Herren Ewing sind in einer Besprechung außerhalb und werden sicher nicht vor heute Nachmittag hier sein“, erklärte Gillian, der noch nicht klar war, was sie von Carol halten sollte. Sie stand auf, kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, streckte ihrer neuen Kollegin die Hand entgegen und meinte: „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“

Carol nahm die dargebotene Hand Gillian's und schlug ein.

„Ja, auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“

„Nun, da wir Kolleginnen sind: Wollen wir die Förmlichkeiten zwischen uns weglassen, Carol?“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Gillian.“

Bobbys Sekretärin gewann den Eindruck, dass sie mit der jungen Frau gut klarkommen würde und meinte jetzt bedeutend freundlicher: „Lass uns in die Küche gehen und zusammen einen Kaffee trinken, bevor ich dir hier alles zeige.“

Carol folgte Gillian, die sie in einen kleinen Gang um die Ecke führte. Hinter der ersten Tür dort befand sich eine kleine, gut ausgestattete Küche, die vom Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffee‘s erfüllt war. Gillian füllte zwei Tassen mit Kaffe und reichte eine davon ihrer neuen Kollegin.

„Wo hast du bisher gearbeitet, Carol?“

„Oh, ich habe vor kurzem noch in einer Pizzeria gejobbt“, gab die Gefragte unumwunden zu und nahm einen Schluck Kaffe zu sich.

Gillian starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie die Sprache wiederfand.

„Du... du hast in… einer Pizzeria... gejobbt?“, stotterte sie.

„Ja, da ist doch nichts dabei“, meinte Carol. „Irgendwie muss ich doch meinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten.“

„Und... und im Büro? Hast du schon einmal im Büro gearbeitet?“

„Nein, aber das weiß Mr. Ewing bereits. Trotz meiner Bedenken bat er mich, bei ihm als Sekretärin zu arbeiten.“

„Das ist ja unglaublich!“, entfuhr es Gillian überrascht. „Wie hast du es angestellt, dass er ausgerechnet dich in seinem Vorzimmer haben will? Immerhin ist dieser Posten sehr begehrt.“

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!“, wies Carol sie zurecht.

„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben“, gab Gillian zu. Einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob die Kleine eventuell eine Affäre mit dem Firmenboss hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Obwohl Carol ziemlich hübsch war, sah sie nicht so aus, als ob sie leicht zu bekommen sei. Außerdem schien sie ein ziemlich ernsthafter Typ zu sein, und darauf standen nicht alle Männer... schon gar nicht J. R.

„Dennoch ist es so“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Wahrscheinlich will J. R. mir eine Chance geben, da er um meine problematische Situation weiß.“

„Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?“, fragte Gillian, die nun eindeutig ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam. Ihre Gedankengänge von eben fortsetzend begann sie zu ahnen, dass es genau Carols zurückhaltende Art war, die J. R. Ewing reizte. Das junge Mädchen schien ihr zu schade für solch einen Schürzenjäger zu sein. Daher meinte sie mit warnendem Unterton: „Sei bitte vorsichtig bei J. R., Carol. Er kann zwar sehr charmant sein, aber er ist auch ein knallharter Geschäftsmann. Deshalb wunderte ich mich ja so, dass er dich eingestellt hat. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du eine Berufsanfängerin ohne jede Praxiserfahrung in der Verwaltung bist?“

Carol nickte betreten und meinte unsicher: „Nun ja... vorerst soll ich erstmal bis August hier arbeiten, da er meint, bis dahin eine neue Sekretärin gefunden zu haben.“

Gillian lag schon auf den Lippen, dass J. R. sofort eine erfahrene, gute Kraft haben könnte, wenn er wollte, da sie wusste, wie viele Frauen sich um den Posten in seinem Vorzimmer beworben hatten, zog es aber nach einem Blick auf das junge Mädchen vor zu schweigen. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Warum nur bis August?“

„Im August beginne ich mein Studium an der UT Dallas“, klärte Carol sie auf.

„Und was studierst du?“

„Betriebswirtschaft.“

„Dann ist es gar nicht so abwegig, in einem Sekretariat praktische Erfahrungen zu sammeln“, meinte Gillian, um ihre neue Kollegin, die doch recht entmutigt schien, wieder ein wenig aufzurichten. „Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg beim Studium und dass du viele nette, junge Leute kennenlernst. Und nun komm, es wird allmählich Zeit, dass wir mit der Arbeit beginnen.“

 

~~*~~

 

Nachmittags gegen 14.30 Uhr erschien J. R. Ewing wieder in der Firma. Als er Carol erblickte, meinte er erfreut: „Ich wusste ja, dass Sie sich gut in meinem Vorzimmer machen würden.“

Dann wandte er sich kurz an Gillian und fragte: „Haben Sie sie ein wenig eingearbeitet?“

„Natürlich, Sir“, erwiderte die Gefragte.

J. R. nickte zufrieden und verzog sich dann rasch in sein Büro. Einige Minuten nach ihm erschien Bobby, dessen Blick sofort an Carol haften blieb.

„Sie sind wohl die neue Sekretärin meines Bruders?“, fragte er.

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete das Mädchen und erhob sich. „Mein Name ist Carol Sanderson.“

Bobby kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine Hand, die die junge Frau ergriff.

„Willkommen bei Ewing Oil“, begrüßte er sie lächelnd, während er sie interessiert musterte. „Verzeihen Sie, Carol, haben wir uns nicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen? Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor.“

Das Mädchen errötete leicht und meinte leise: „Nun ja, ich habe Ihnen vorgestern eine Pizza gebracht.“

„Stimmt, jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein!“, erwiderte Bobby. „Tut mir leid, dass ich an dem Tag so unleidlich war, aber ich hatte private Probleme.“

„Ist schon vergessen!“. versprach Carol.

Der Juniorchef nickte ihr freundlich zu und wandte sich dann seiner eigenen Sekretärin zu: „Liegt etwas Dringendes an, Gillian?“

„Nein, es war heute ruhig“, antwortete sie.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich mal wieder an den Papierkram machen“, meinte Bobby und verschwand in sein Büro.

„Das war der Juniorchef, Robert Ewing“, erklärte Gillian ihrer neuen Kollegin mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Er ist ein sehr angenehmer Mensch.“

„Scheint mir auch so“, meinte Carol und widmete sich dann wieder dem Abtippen eines handschriftlich festgehaltenen Berichts, den Gillian ihr gegeben hatte und der nicht so dringend war. Schließlich sollte sie ja so schnell wie möglich damit vertraut gemacht werden, derartige Schriftstücke nach Notizen selbständig zu verfassen. Zum Glück hatte Carol während ihrer Highschool-Zeit gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin einen Schreibmaschinenkurs belegt, so dass sie den Bericht mit 10 Fingern abtippen konnte, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie die versierte Gillian. Dennoch war ihre Kollegin davon sehr angetan, hoffte sie doch, dass Carol so bald wie möglich das Vorzimmer des Chefs und alle damit verbundenen Arbeiten allein erledigte.

Als Carol den Bericht fertig geschrieben hatte, kam J. R. aus seinem Büro und bat sie zu sich herein. Verwundert folgte das Mädchen dieser Aufforderung und fragte: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, meinte J. R. mit ernstem Gesicht. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich!“

Die junge Frau nahm vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und schaute ihn unsicher an. Schweigend schob er ihr eine Mappe hin. Nervös öffnete Carol diese.

„Das ist ein Arbeitsvertrag“, stellte sie erstaunt fest.

„Allerdings“, brummte J. R.. Als Carol ihn immer noch verwundert anstarrte, begann er amüsiert zu grinsen und reichte ihr eine Sekunde später einen Kugelschreiber. „Das ist der Arbeitsvertrag zwischen Ihnen und Ewing Oil, Carol. Sie müssen ihn nur noch unterschreiben.“

Die junge Frau starrte ihn kurz an und musste dann auch etwas lachen.

„Sie mögen es wohl ein wenig dramatisch?“, fragte sie, überflog danach rasch das Schriftstück und unterschrieb es daraufhin.

„Nicht unbedingt“, murmelte J. R.. „Aber manchmal hat ein bisschen Dramatik durchaus etwas für sich: Sie hätten eben Ihr Gesicht sehen müssen, Carol!“

„Besonders freundlich ist das ja nicht“, gab das Mädchen zurück, doch man konnte ihrer Mimik entnehmen, dass sie sich ebenfalls amüsierte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Carol! Darf ich Sie zur Entschädigung heute Abend zum Essen einladen?“

„Ja, sehr gern.“

„Gut, dann bis heute Abend“, meinte J. R. freundlich. „Und jetzt rasch wieder an die Arbeit!“


	4. Chapter 4

An diesem Abend wartete Sue Ellen nun schon das zweite Mal auf ihren Mann. Seit ihrem letzten Streit hatte sie kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm erhalten. Als Bobby nach Hause kam, fragte sie ihn deshalb, ob er seinen Bruder gesehen hätte.

„Ja, wir waren heute Morgen bei einer Besprechung in Austin und nachmittags im Büro“, erwiderte ihr Schwager. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Oh... wir waren verabredet...“, antwortete Sue Ellen ausweichend. Bobby und die übrige Familie mussten nicht unbedingt mitkriegen, dass sie eine Ehekrise hatten. „Ich wundere mich nur, wo er so lange bleibt.“

„Nun, er hat heute eine neue Mitarbeiterin eingestellt. Vielleicht hält ihn das noch etwas auf“, meinte Bobby leichthin, während er ausstieg. „Ein sehr hübsches und angenehmes Mädchen, aber ich glaube, man muss ihr das eine oder andere noch erklären.“

„Danke, Bobby“, sagte Sue Ellen beherrscht, obwohl der Zorn in ihr hochstieg. J. R. hatte also bereits Ersatz für Julie Grey gefunden. Was sonst konnte man von ihm auch erwarten?

Wütend ging sie ins Haus zurück und wählte aufgebracht die Dienstnummer ihres Gatten.

„Ewing Oil Company, Peters“, meldete sich Gillian.

„Hier ist Sue Ellen Ewing. Könnte ich meinen Mann sprechen?“

„Bedaure, Mrs. Ewing, aber Ihr Mann ist vor einigen Minuten gegangen.“

„Danke!“, presste Sue Ellen hervor und warf den Hörer wütend auf die Gabel. Er war also gegangen. Aha! Aber sicher befand er sich nicht auf dem Weg zu ihr... und sicher war dieser Mistkerl nicht allein gegangen...

Immer noch ärgerlich ging Sue Ellen ins Wohnzimmer, öffnete die Bar und goss sich ein Glas Brandy ein...

 

~~*~~

 

Währenddessen saßen J. R. und Carol in einem kleinen Restaurant und unterhielten sich.

„Nun, wie war Ihr erster Arbeitstag bei Ewing Oil?“, fragte er.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich anfangs befürchtet, der Büroarbeit nicht gewachsen zu sein. Doch es war gar nicht so schlimm“, erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Sehen Sie, ich wusste es ja gleich, dass Sie gut zurechtkommen würden, Carol.“

„Aber nur dank der Hilfe von Miss Peters, die mich in einige Sachen des Sekretariats eingeweiht hat.“

„Seien Sie nicht so bescheiden“, meinte J. R. „Verstehen Sie sich mit Gillian Peters?“

„Ja, sie scheint sehr nett zu sein“, sagte Carol.

„In den Vorzimmern der Firmenchefs arbeiten nur freundliche Damen!“

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, was der jungen Frau ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Meinen Sie, Sie könnten es auf lange Sicht bei mir im Sekretariat aushalten, Carol?“

„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, vieles lernen zu können, das mir auch beim Studium zugute kommt.“

„Das sehe ich genauso“, meinte J. R. und hob sein Glas. „Dann auf eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit!“

Die junge Frau hob ihr Glas und stieß mit ihrem neuen Chef an. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl in seiner Gesellschaft und ihm schien es ebenso zu gehen. Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an. Ob er sie heute wohl auch nach Hause begleiten würde? Er war ein prickelndes Gefühl, mit einem Mann ausgehen zu können und so viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, wie man wollte, da jetzt keine Eltern zu Hause auf sie warteten. Keine Kontrolle, keine Vorwürfe ihres Dads... sie genoss dieses neue Gefühl der Freiheit sehr. Es unterschied sich doch erheblich von ihren früheren Date’s mit Jugendfreunden, die ein von ihrem Vater vorgegebenes Zeitlimit nicht überschreiten durften.

„Woran denken Sie gerade, Carol?“

„Ach... an meine Familie...“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte J. R. überrascht. „Sie wirken aber keineswegs traurig.“

„Nein, denn ich befinde mich ja in überaus angenehmer Gesellschaft“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Ihre Gegenwart lässt mich mein Heimweh vergessen.“

„Freut mich zu hören“, meinte Ewing und lächelte ein wenig verlegen. So etwas hatte ihm noch niemand gesagt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass eine Frau ihm Komplimente machte. „Ich genieße es auch sehr, in Ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein...“

Carol lächelte und errötete ein wenig. Diesen Zeitpunkt hielt J. R. für günstig, seine Hand auf ihre zu legen, und sie zog sie nicht weg. Beide blickten sich daraufhin sekundenlang in die Augen, dann ließ das Mädchen seinen Blick unsicher im Raum umherschweifen, wobei er auf die große Uhr fiel, die am Eingang des Restaurants über der Tür hing.

„Himmel, es ist ja bereits 23.00 Uhr“, sagte Carol und wandte ihren Blick wieder ihrem Begleiter zu. „Ich glaube, es ist wirklich Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Schließlich müssen wir beide morgen früh wieder im Büro sein.“

„Ja, Sie haben recht“, gab J. R. zu und zog seine Hand zurück. Er winkte dem Kellner, bezahlte und verließ dann mit Carol das Lokal.

 

~~*~~

 

J. R. fuhr Carol diesmal mit seinem Wagen vom Lokal nach Hause. Als er davor hielt, wandte sie sich ihm mit strahlendem Lächeln zu.

„Vielen Dank für das Abendessen“, sagte sie.

„Soll ich Sie noch nach oben begleiten“, fragte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, heute nicht“, meinte sie lächelnd, schaute ihn wieder sekundenlang an und gab ihm plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. J. R. nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sie zu umarmen, an sich heranzuziehen und sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Carol wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ es geschehen. Als er endlich von ihr abließ, schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Soll ich dich nicht doch nach oben bringen?“, fragte J. R. erneut mit leiser Stimme.

„Also gut“, gab das Mädchen nach. „Wenn du unbedingt willst...“

Zusammen stiegen sie aus dem Wagen und gingen in das Appartement hoch, in dem Carol wohnte. Vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu J. R. um und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich danke dir für den schönen Abend und dass du mich hierher begleitet hast“, sagte sie leise und löste sich dann wieder von ihm.

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa wegschicken?“, fragte er fassungslos und starrte sie überrascht an.

„Doch, so leid es mir tut“, erwiderte sie und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. „Aber weißt du, J. R., wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Ich möchte dich erst besser kennenlernen, bevor... bevor ich...“

„Scht...“, meinte er und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Dann lächelte er und bedachte sie mit einem fast zärtlichen Blick. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Carol, ich verstehe schon... und in dem Fall ist es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, wenn wir uns Zeit lassen.“ 

„Danke!“, flüsterte sie. Er streichelte ihr behutsam über die Wange und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter.

Sichtlich verwirrt, aber auch glücklich, schloss Carol ihre Wohnung auf und ging hinein. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schrillte das Telefon. Erschrocken warf das Mädchen einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr: 23.20 Uhr. Wer hatte den Nerv, mitten in der Woche um diese Zeit anzurufen?/ Vorsichtig nahm sie den Hörer ab und fragte: „Ja?“

„Carol?! Bist du’s?!“, schallte ihr eine besorgte Stimme entgegen, die sie unschwer als die ihrer Mutter erkannte.

„Hallo, Mom! Warum rufst du so spät noch an?“

„Was heißt hier spät, Kind?! Ich rufe bereits seit 20.00 Uhr an, aber bis jetzt nahm niemand ab! Wo warst du denn nur, mein Schatz? Du weißt, dass ich mich um dich sorge! Vor allem, seit du in dieser fremden Stadt bei all den fremden Leuten lebst. Ach, wärst du doch nur hier geblieben!“

„Es geht mir gut, Mom, und ich habe seit heute einen sehr guten Job in einer renommierten Firma“, erklärte Carol mit ruhiger Stimme, wobei sie jedoch die Augen nach oben verdrehte. Sie liebte ihre Mutter zwar sehr, aber deren Gluckenhaftigkeit ging ihr doch oft auf die Nerven.

„Wo warst du denn nur so lange, Kind?“

„Ich war zum Abendessen eingeladen.“

„Oh, Liebling, deshalb musst du doch nicht erst so spät nach Hause kommen. Es ist außerdem mitten in der Woche... und du musst doch sicher früh aus den Federn, nicht wahr?“

„Bitte, Mom, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin erwachsen und weiß, was ich tue. – Aber deshalb hast du sicher nicht angerufen, Mommy? Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

„Uns geht es gut, Kind. Aber ich vermisse dich! Wann kommst du endlich wieder nach Hause?“

„Das kann eine Weile dauern, Mom. Du weißt doch, in circa 6 Wochen beginnt das Semester.“

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du nicht in Houston geblieben bist, Kind. Dein Vater hat sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass du Betriebswirtschaft studierst. Bitte, komm doch heim!“

„Tut mir leid, Mom, aber ich bleibe in Dallas. Du weißt doch, dass Dad und ich jedes Mal aneinandergeraten, wenn wir gezwungen sind, zusammenzuleben. Diese dauernden Streitigkeiten will ich dir, David und mir ersparen. Es ist besser, dass ich fortgezogen bin.“

„Ach, Kind“, hörte sie ihre Mutter seufzen. „Ich vermisse dich schrecklich!“

„Ja, ich dich auch“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Aber ich muss lernen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Warum tust du nicht endlich mal was für dich, Mom? Du könntest zum Beispiel Nachmittagskurse besuchen, die dich interessieren. Dann lernst du wenigstens neue Leute kennen.“

„Du bist aber trotzdem nicht da, wenn ich heimkomme“, jammerte ihre Mutter.

„Weiß Dad eigentlich, dass du mich anrufst?“

„Nein, dein Vater sitzt noch im Büro über irgendeinem wichtigen Fall... du kennst das ja!“

„Okay, Mom, ich hab mich gefreut, dass du angerufen hast. Doch es ist nun fast Viertel vor zwölf und ich muss bereits um 7.30 Uhr aufstehen. Grüß David von mir...“

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Kind?“

„Ja, Mom, das sagte ich bereits.“

„Und in dieser Firma, in der du arbeitest, fühlst du dich wohl?“

„Bis jetzt schon.“

„Und hast du das Telegramm erhalten?“

„Ja, Mom, aber es ist Blödsinn von Dad, mir jede Woche dieses Schreiben zu schicken. Das wird mich nicht umstimmen. Ich bleibe in Dallas und werde hier studieren. – Und nun mach’s gut, Mommy. Grüß meinen kleinen Bruder, und schlaft schön. Ich schreibe dir demnächst, versprochen!“

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz, ich wünsche dir viel Glück für alles.“

„Danke“, sagte Carol und legte endlich auf. Dann atmete sie tief durch. Dass Mom die Abwesenheit Dad's genutzt und sich einfach über dessen Anweisungen hinweggesetzt hatte, um sie anzurufen, überraschte Carol sehr. Einerseits freute sie sich darüber, andererseits gab es ihr wieder das Gefühl, ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen zu sein, das Punkt 22.00 Uhr zu Hause sein musste. Doch genau das war sie nicht mehr, auch wenn ihre Eltern Schwierigkeiten hatten, dies einzusehen. Zum Glück war sie von ihnen fortgegangen, sonst würden sie sie nie erwachsen werden lassen...


	5. Chapter 5

Carol wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, pünktlich im Büro zu sein. Erst lag sie lange schlaflos im Bett, weil ihr der Anruf ihrer Mutter nicht aus dem Kopf ging, und als sie endlich schlief, plagten sie Alpträume. Als der Wecker klingelte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert und hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Dennoch erhob sie sich aus dem Bett und ging unter die Dusche, da sie nicht bereits an ihrem zweiten Arbeitstag fehlen wollte.

Nachdem Carol sich einen starken Kaffee aufgebrüht und getrunken hatte, ging es ihr etwas besser. Auf diese Weise gestärkt würde sie den Tag schon überstehen und sich gleich ins Bett legen, wenn sie nach Hause kam.

*

„Guten Morgen, Carol“, begrüßte Gillian ihre Kollegin, als diese ins Büro trat..

„Guten Morgen“, gab das Mädchen gequält zurück und setzte sich rasch an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Du siehst blass aus“, meinte Gillian besorgt. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Ach, ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen“, wehrte Carol ab. „Sie gehen sicher bald wieder weg.“

„Warum willst du dich damit rumplagen?“, fragte ihre Kollegin und holte aus ihrer Handtasche, die sich in einer der Schreibtischschubladen befand, ein kleines Päckchen heraus, das sie Carol reichte. „Hier, nimm eine Tablette und spül sie mit Wasser runter.“

„Danke“, erwiderte die junge Frau, die sich erhoben und das Päckchen in Empfang genommen hatte. Dann ging sie zur Küche, um Gillians Anweisungen zu befolgen. Einen Augenblick später kehrte sie an ihren Schreibtisch zurück und überflog den Terminkalender. J. R. hatte heute Morgen wieder eine Besprechung in Dallas und würde erst gegen 11.00 Uhr im Hause sein. Zeit genug, um sich von Gillian noch einiges im Hinblick auf die übliche Geschäftskorrespondenz der Company und das Ablagesystem erklären zu lassen.

Die beiden hatten sich zu diesem Zweck gerade zusammengesetzt, als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete und ihm Sue Ellen Ewing entstieg. Sie schaute sich mit zornigen Blicken um und kam gleich darauf auf die beiden Sekretärinnen zu, wobei sie Carol mit den Augen zu durchbohren schien.

Das Mädchen, das nicht wusste, wen es vor sich hatte, fragte arglos, bevor Gillian sie daran hindern konnte: „Was können wir für Sie tun, Madam? Haben Sie einen Termin?“

„Seit wann brauche ich einen Termin?!“, fauchte Sue Ellen die junge Frau an. „Ich wünsche, sofort meinen Mann zu sprechen!“

„Er ist nicht im Haus, Mrs. Ewing“, beeilte Gillian sich zu sagen, ehe Carol etwas erwidern konnte. Bei dieser Anrede allerdings schaute das Mädchen erst seine Kollegin und dann Sue Ellen an, schwieg nun aber. Dafür schien die Besucherin nun umso mehr sprechen zu wollen.

„So, er ist nicht im Haus, hm?!“, meinte sie ärgerlich zu Gillian. Dann deutete sie mit dem Finger auf Carol. „Ist das die neue Sekretärin meines Mannes?“

Als Gillian bejahte, fuhr Sue Ellen in dem gleichen Ton fort: „Sie weiß sicher, wo J. R. ist!“

„Na... Natürlich!“, stotterte die Angesprochene und wandte sich an die verblüfft dreinblickende Carol. „Schau doch bitte mal nach, wo der Chef jetzt ist...“

„DAS habe ich nicht gemeint!“, sagte Sue Ellen schneidend.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz...“, meinte Gillian.

„Aber Ihre Kollegin weiß sicher, wovon ich spreche“, zischte Sue Ellen. Dann wandte sie sich endlich Carol zu, starrte sie zornig an und fragte mit eisigem Tonfall: „Nicht wahr?“

Das Mädchen hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und erwiderte ruhig: „Keineswegs, Madam. Sie müssen sich da schon klarer ausdrücken.“

„Ach, tun Sie doch nicht so unschuldig!“, keifte Mrs. Ewing sie an. „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche! J. R. war doch gestern mit Ihnen zusammen, oder nicht?“

„Wir haben gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen, na und?“, gab Carol kühl zurück. Mittlerweile war sie auch wütend. Nicht nur, dass J. R. ihr verschwiegen hatte, dass er verheiratet war, sondern auch die Art und Weise, wie dessen Frau sie behandelte, ließ dies brodelnde Gefühl langsam in ihr hochsteigen. Doch im Gegensatz zu dieser Mrs. Ewing war sie in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen.

„So, Sie haben gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen? Wie schön!“, höhnte Sue Ellen und kam der jungen Frau mit ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe, so dass Carol den leichten Alkoholgeruch wahrnahm, der Mrs. Ewing umgab. „Und danach...?“

„Danach bin ich nach Hause gegangen“, erwiderte Carol in eisigem Ton. „Und ich nehme an, dass mein Vorgesetzter ebenfalls heimgekehrt ist.“

„Das ist er nicht!“, zischte Sue Ellen. „Bereits seit drei Tagen war er nicht daheim... und Sie allein tragen die Schuld daran!“

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es Carol und Gillian gleichzeitig.

„Er hat nämlich bei Ihnen übernachtet!“, schrie Sue Ellen, deren Kopf nun eine dunkelrote Färbung angenommen hatte.

„Das wüsste ich aber!“, gab Carol patzig zurück und bedachte die Anklägerin mit einem Blick, der ausdrückte, dass sie an deren Verstand zweifelte.

„Bitte, Mrs. Ewing, beruhigen Sie sich“, versuchte Gillian die aufgebrachte Sue Ellen zu beschwichtigen, doch umsonst. Sue Ellen ließ nun einen Schwall wüster Beschimpfungen über die beiden Angestellten los und war für Gillians Beschwichtigungsversuche unempfänglich. Diese warf Carol einen verzweifelten Blick zu und flüsterte: „Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?“

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Ambulanz rufen“, gab das Mädchen in ebenso leisem Ton zurück, ließ dabei aber Sue Ellen nicht aus den Augen. „Diese Frau scheint völlig die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie dem Alkohol wohl ein wenig zu sehr zugesprochen hat.“

„Das kann ich nicht machen“, gab Gillian nervös zurück. „Schließlich ist sie die Frau des Chefs.“

Carol zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, wandte sich dem Telefon auf Gillian's Schreibtisch zu, an dem sie saßen, und nahm den Hörer ab. Als sie sich daranmachen wollte zu wählen, schlug Sue Ellen ihr den Hörer aus der Hand.

„Lassen Sie das!“, herrschte sie das Mädchen an.

„Dann hören Sie sofort auf damit, hier herumzuschreien, Madam!“, erwiderte Carol in ruhigem Ton und sah Sue Ellen mit festem Blick an. Diese schwieg einen Augenblick verblüfft, dann explodierte sie: „Was fällt Ihnen einen, so mit mir zu reden! Ich kann hier herumschreien, so viel ich will!“

„Bitte, Mrs. Ewing...“, versuchte Gillian erneut einen zaghaften Versuch, Sue Ellen zu beruhigen. „Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie...“

In diesem Augenblick ging der Fahrstuhl wieder auf und J. R. trat ins Büro. Er stutzte kurz, als er seine Frau mit hochrotem Kopf, mit den Händen abgestützt an Gillian's Schreibtisch, an dem die beiden Sekretärinnen saßen, sah.

„Was ist hier los?!“, fragte er mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

Kaum hatte Sue Ellen seine Stimme erkannt, fuhr sie herum und zischte ihn an: „Na endlich! Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, dass du im Büro erscheinst. Ich will mit dir reden!“

J. R. ging auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in sein Büro, während er sich Gillian und Carol zuwandte: „Keine Störungen, bitte!“

Nachdem er die Tür seines Büros hinter sich geschlossen hatte, warf er Sue Ellen auf die Besuchercouch und zischte: „Was fällt dir ein, hier zu erscheinen und ein derartiges Spektakel zu veranstalten?! Das Geschrei war bis unten zu hören!“

„Schön!“, keifte sie zurück. „Dann musst du wenigstens zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass ich auch noch existiere.“

„Ich nehme deine Existenz doch immer zur Kenntnis“, gab er genervt zurück.

„Ach ja?! Und warum bist du seit drei Tagen nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen, J. R.?!“

„Weil ich deine Existenz manchmal nicht ertragen kann“, erwiderte er boshaft. „Wenn du dich vor drei Tagen nicht so gehen gelassen und mich angekeift hättest, wäre ich zu Hause geblieben. Da du jedoch außerstande zu sein scheinst, dich zu beherrschen, übernachte ich lieber im Hotel. Im Augenblick habe ich so viel zu tun, dass eine keifende Ehefrau das Letzte ist, was ich gebrauchen kann.“

„Du Mistkerl!“, fauchte Sue Ellen. „Nicht ich bin der Grund deines Fernbleibens, sondern deine neue Sekretärin!“

„Was für ein Unsinn!“, fuhr J. R., der sich ertappt fühlte, aufgebracht auf.

„Ja, genau das wollte mir das blonde Engelchen auch eben weismachen!“, schrie Sue Ellen. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich bekam einen Anruf von einer guten Bekannten, die dich mit der Kleinen zusammen gesehen hat.“

„Na und? Ich habe Miss Sanderson zum Essen eingeladen“, erwiderte J. R. ärgerlich. „Das ist schließlich kein Verbrechen. Wenn du und deine Bekannte mit eurer kranken Phantasie da mehr hineininterpretiert, ist das allein euer Problem!“

„Mir machst du nichts vor, J. R., ich kenne dich! Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du bei der Kleinen übernachtet hast“, gab Sue Ellen, nun etwas ruhiger, aber unverkennbar wütend, grimmig zurück. „Eigentlich solltest du dich schämen, so ein blutjunges Mädchen zu verführen! Hast du sie direkt von der Highschool aus engagiert?“

„Nun gehst du eindeutig zu weit, Sue Ellen!“, wies ihr Mann sie zurecht. „Miss Sanderson ist neu hier in der Stadt und ich kümmere mich ein wenig um sie...“

„Sag ich doch!“, zischte Sue Ellen leise.

„...wie ein väterlicher Freund“, vollendete J. R. seinen Satz.

Seine Frau lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Väterlicher Freund... von wegen“, grummelte sie.

„Meinst du wirklich, ein derartiges Verhalten mir gegenüber bringt mich dazu, nach Hause zu kommen?“, fragte J. R. ironisch. Dann ging er an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Es ist jetzt besser, wenn du gehst, Sue Ellen! Ich habe zu tun!“

„Das Gespräch ist noch nicht zu Ende!“, protestierte sie aufgebracht.

„Doch, es ist zu Ende!“, wies er sie in strengem Ton zurecht und warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu. „Und wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst!“

„Das wagst du nicht! Ich bin deine Frau!“

„Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, Sue Ellen?“, fragte J. R. mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

Seine Gattin erhob sich mit einem Ruck und verließ eilig das Büro. Als sie durch das Vorzimmer zum Aufzug ging, wagte sie nicht, eine der beiden Sekretärinnen anzuschauen, und war froh, als der Fahrstuhl kam und sie darin verschwinden konnte...

 

~*~

 

Gillian und Carol hatten in der Zeit, während ihr Chef mit seiner Gattin in seinem Büro verschwunden war, kaum ein privates Wort miteinander gewechselt, sondern sich dem gewidmet, was sie tun wollten, bevor Sue Ellen kam. Als diese ging, standen sie gerade zusammen vor einem großen geöffneten Aktenschrank und Gillian erklärte ihrer neuen Kollegin die Systematik der Ablage. Nachdem Mrs. Ewing hinter der Fahrstuhltür verschwunden war, atmete Gillian hörbar auf und flüsterte: „Was für ein Glück, dass sie endlich weg ist.“

„Ja, und was für ein Glück, dass J. R. gerade im richtigen Moment kam“, wisperte Carol zurück. „Laut Terminkalender wäre er nämlich bis 11.00 Uhr fort gewesen.“

„Sie hätte sich ruhig bei dir für ihre Unverschämtheiten entschuldigen können“, meinte Gillian leise. „Ich glaube nämlich kein Wort von dem, was sie über dich gesagt hat.“

„Danke, das ist nett“, gab das Mädchen zurück und lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Na? Was habt ihr beiden da draußen zu tuscheln?“, hörten sie plötzlich J. R’s. Stimme. Als sie sich umsahen, stand ihr Chef an der Tür seines Büros und lächelte kaum merklich.

„Oh, nichts weiter, Sir“, erwiderte Gillian, während Carol schwieg. Aber ihr enttäuschter Blick traf J. R. mehr, als er vermutet hatte. Er trat aus der Tür und meinte in entschuldigendem Ton: „Es tut mir leid, wie meine Frau sich eben hier aufgeführt hat. Ich bitte Sie beide, die Sache zu vergessen. Ich denke, dass sich solch ein Vorfall nicht wiederholen wird.“

Die beiden Frauen nickten und wollten sich eben wieder dem Aktenschrank zuwenden, als J.R. meinte: „Übrigens, Carol, die Besprechung von heute Morgen war nur kurz, da uns noch einige wichtige Informationen fehlten. Deshalb ruft Jordan Lee im Laufe des Tages an, um einen neuen Termin auszumachen. Stellen Sie ihn doch bitte zu mir durch.“

„Ja, Sir“, gab das Mädchen zaghaft zurück.

J. R. bemerkte die bedrückte Stimmung, die im Raum herrschte, schob es auf Sue Ellens Auftritt und hielt es für das Beste, sich ohne weiteres Wort in sein Büro zurückzuziehen, wobei er die Tür schloss. Er nahm nämlich an, die beiden jungen Frauen wollten sich über den Auftritt seiner Gattin unterhalten, um sich allmählich zu beruhigen, und dabei wollte er sie nicht stören...

 

~*~

 

Sue Ellen ging ziellos durch die Straßen, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass J. R. ihr gedroht hatte, sie von seinen Sicherheitskräften aus der Firma werfen zu lassen. Das schien alles zu sein, was von ihrer Liebe vor sieben Jahren übrig geblieben war. Es tat so weh! Am liebsten würde sie J. R. noch heute verlassen, aber sie hatte Angst, was auf sie zukam, wenn sie die Scheidung einreichte. Ihr Mann würde bestimmt versuchen, ihr so wenig Unterhalt wie möglich zu zahlen... und dank seiner Anwälte würde ihm dies auch sicherlich gelingen... und außerdem liebte sie J. R. immer noch, auch wenn er sie demütigte und sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Feind verhielt. Ihr kamen Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als sie sich kennenlernten. Da war er höflich, zuvorkommend und aufmerksam gewesen. Davon war jetzt nicht mehr zu merken. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte…

Tränen rollten Sue Ellen über die Wangen, als ihr das klar wurde. Sie blieb stehen und wischte sie sich mit einem Taschentuch ab. Dann atmete sie tief durch und schaute hoch. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Plakat haften: WÄHLT CLIFF BARNES IN DEN SENAT!

Interessiert betrachtete Sue Ellen sich den Kandidaten genauer, wusste sie doch, dass dies der ärgste Feind ihres Mannes war. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch gut daran, wie er in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung vor sich hin getobt hatte, als sein Bruder Bobby der Familie Ewing Pamela Barnes, Cliffs Schwester, als seine Ehefrau vorgestellte.

Dieser Cliff sah gar nicht so schlecht aus... und sie könnte ihn ja als Kandidaten unterstützen. Wenn er tatsächlich Senator wurde, kamen auf J. R. bzw. die Firma Ewing Oil sehr viele Schwierigkeiten zu. Das wäre eine wunderbare Rache! Es konnte ihrem Mann nicht schaden, auch einmal zu spüren, dass er nicht machen konnte, was er wollte. Dafür würde der Senator Cliff Barnes dann schon sorgen!

Sue Ellen fühlte sich nach Beendigung dieses Gedankengangs sehr viel besser als noch vor wenigen Minuten und trat kurzentschlossen in das Wahlbüro ein, das sich im Innern des Gebäudes befand, an dem das Plakat hing. Cliff Barnes war gerade in ein Gespräch mit seinen Wahlhelfern vertieft, als sie erwartungsvoll an der Türschwelle stehen blieb. Als er in ihre Richtung schaute, leuchteten seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment auf.

„Guten Tag, schöne Frau“, begrüßte er sie freundlich, nichtsahnend, dass es die Gattin des Mannes war, den er am meisten hasste. „Bitte, treten Sie doch näher.“

Sue Ellen kam dieser Aufforderung nach und blieb vor Cliff stehen, dem sie ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und insgeheim feststellte, dass dieser Mann in Wirklichkeit noch besser aussah als auf den Wahlplakaten.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Barnes“, erwiderte sie. „Ich bin hier, um Sie in Ihrem Wahlkampf zu unterstützen.“ 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ein bisschen italienisch zur Information:** _

_cara mia = meine Liebe_

_la carotina = kleine Karotte / Möhrchen_

_Bella = Schöne_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gegen 12.00 Uhr machten Carol und Gillian Mittagspause und gingen in ein Bistro in der Nähe, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Sie hatten beide das Bedürfnis, aus der Firma herauszukommen, da ihnen Sue Ellens Auftritt von heute Morgen nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war.

Nachdem sie sich an einem Tisch niedergelassen und etwas bestellt hatten, fragte Gillian: „Was ist los, Carol? Du wirkst so bedrückt. Macht dir das, was Mrs. Ewing dir vorgeworfen hat, immer noch zu schaffen?“

„Ja“, gab das Mädchen zu und schaute seine Kollegin an. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie eine so schöne Frau darauf kommt, dass ich mit ihrem Mann ein Verhältnis habe. Schließlich kenne ich J. R. erst seit einigen Tagen. Was denkt sie eigentlich von mir?“

„Vermutlich hat sie überhaupt nichts gedacht“, meinte Gillian. „Weißt du, ich glaube, diese Frau hat einfach nichts zu tun und langweilt sich den ganzen Tag. Da spinnt man sich das eine oder andere zurecht.“

„Haben sie und J. R. denn keine Kinder?“, fragte Carol erstaunt.

„Nein, die Ehe ist kinderlos“, klärte ihre Kollegin sie auf.

„Dann hat sie also sehr viel Freizeit“, sinnierte Carol. „Die könnte sie auch dazu verwenden, um etwas für sich zu tun. Warum bildet sie sich nicht weiter oder engagiert sich für etwas?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab Gillian zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe selbst genug mit mir zu tun. Da mache ich mir um so eine Luxusfrau wie Mrs. Ewing keine Gedanken.“

„Kommt sie oft in die Firma?“, wollte Carol wissen.

„Nein, eigentlich kaum“, erwiderte Gillian. „Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie vor allem wütend auf ihren Mann war und dich nur als Blitzableiter für ihren Zorn benutzt hast, weil J. R. nicht anwesend war.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Na klar! Vergiss’ doch einfach, was sie gesagt hat.“

„Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan“, seufzte Carol und begann, in ihrem Kaffee herumzurühren. „Was ist, wenn sie morgen früh wiederkommt und das gleiche Theater macht wie heute?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert. Nach dem Geschrei zu urteilen, das aus J. R’s. Büro gedämpft zu hören war, muss er sie deswegen zurechtgewiesen haben. Kurze Zeit später ist sie doch mit gesenktem Blick herausgekommen und schnell verschwunden“, meinte Gillian. „Glaub mir, vor der haben wir eine ganze Weile Ruhe.“

***

Der Nachmittag im Büro verlief ruhig. Aber als Carol gegen 17.00 Uhr verschwunden war, kam J. R. ins Vorzimmer und wandte sich an Gillian, die gerade noch einen Bericht fertig tippte.

„Sagen Sie: Täusche ich mich oder bedrückt Miss Sanderson etwas?“

„Ach, ich glaube, der Auftritt Ihrer Frau macht ihr noch zu schaffen.“

„So? Aber weshalb denn?“, wunderte sich J. R.

„Nun ja, Mrs. Ewing hat Carol praktisch unterstellt, eine Affäre mit Ihnen zu haben!“

J. R. glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

„Also, das ist doch...“, schnaubte er, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht, sondern eilte in sein Büro zurück, zog Jacke und Hut an und erschien gleich darauf wieder im Sekretariat.

„Ich gehe jetzt auch, Gillian. Bis morgen!“

 

***

 

Kaum war Carol zu Hause angekommen, ging sie unter die Dusche. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt und in ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos: Warum hatte J. R. ihr nicht gesagt, dass er verheiratet war? Welche Art von Spielchen trieb er mit ihr?

Die junge Frau kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Müde ließ sie sich ins Bett fallen und hoffte, gleich einschlafen zu können. Aber immer wieder drehten sich ihre Gedanken um J. R., seine Frau und all das, was heute vorgefallen war.

Carol stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich von J. R. hinters Licht geführt. Wie hatte sie sich nur so in ihm täuschen können? Er schien so sympathisch und anständig zu sein. Und das Schlimmste war, dass sie von ihm abhängig war und ihn daher nicht einmal zur Rede stellen konnte.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon und Carol fuhr hoch. Sie eilte an den Apparat und nahm den Hörer ab. Insgeheim hoffte sie, J. R. wäre dran, und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ja?“

„Hallo, Carol! Hier ist Alison! Wie geht’s dir?“

„Danke, es geht!“

„Na, das klingt aber nicht gerade so, als ob bei dir alles in Ordnung wäre!“

„Ach, in dieser Woche ist so viel passiert“, erwiderte Carol.

„So? Was denn? Erzähl’, ich habe ein paar Minuten Zeit“, forderte Alison sie auf.

„Also, ich habe einen Job bei Ewing Oil“, erwiderte Carol.

„Wow! Wie hast du denn das angestellt?“

„Nun, es war eigentlich mehr eine glückliche Fügung... ich habe J. R. Ewing kennengelernt.“

„Den Präsidenten der Ölgesellschaft persönlich? Gratuliere!“

„Und außerdem...“, begann Carol, während ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ja...?“

„Ich glaube, ich hab mich verliebt.“

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, das erlebe ich nie mehr.“

Jetzt war es mit Carols Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und sie begann zu schluchzen.

„Aber... aber was ist denn los?“, fragte ihre Freundin besorgt.

„Der Typ ist verheiratet... aber das habe ich heute erst erfahren... was soll ich nur machen?!“

„Oje! Ich glaube, es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass ich nach Dallas zurückkommen“, meinte Alison. „Deshalb rufe ich eigentlich auch an. Kannst du mich Sonntag um 14.00 Uhr vom Flughafen abholen?“

„Na...tür...lich...!“

„Und wegen dieses Typs... also, meine Süße, bleib einfach cool und lass dich auf keinen Fall mit ihm ein. Sobald ich in Dallas bin, sprechen wir über diese Angelegenheit, okay?“

„Okay, Alison! Ich bin froh, wenn du wieder hier bist“, gab Carol zurück.

„Dann bis Sonntag! Machs gut! Bye!“

„Bye!“

 

***

 

Sue Ellen war überrascht, als J. R. um halb sechs nach Hause kam.

„Du hier?“, fragte sie. „Ich habe dich gar nicht erwartet.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht kommen“, gab er mit unverkennbarer Wut in der Stimme zurück. „Aber dein Verhalten zwing mich dazu...“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Sue Ellen mit ironischem Unterton. „Hast du Angst, ins Gerede zu kommen? Fürchtest du vielleicht, man könne merken, wie sehr du mich – deine Ehefrau – vernachlässigst?“

„Nein, das stört mich keineswegs“, erwiderte J. R. und bedachte sie mit einem intensiven Blick, wobei sich seine Lippen allmählich zu einem boshaften Lächeln verzogen. „Aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass meine Gattin - von der ich eigentlich erwarte, dass sie loyal zu mir steht – ein schlechtes Betriebsklima im meiner Firma, die auch zu ihrem Lebensstandard beiträgt, verbreitet und meine Sekretärinnen vergrault. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Miss Sanderson ein Verhältnis mit mir zu unterstellen? Wer, meinst du, soll ihre Arbeit erledigen, wenn sie jetzt kündigt? Möchtest du das etwa tun? Und wenn Ja, wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Immerhin hast du ja nichts Anständiges gelernt!“

„Das hat dich damals bei unserer Hochzeit aber nicht gestört!“, gab Sue Ellen giftig zurück. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht wollte, dass ich berufstätig bin geschweige denn eine Ausbildung oder ein Studium beginne.“

„Damals hegte ich auch noch die Hoffnung, dass du mir bald ein Kind schenken würdest. Leider hat sich diese Hoffnung bis heute nicht erfüllt!“

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, J. R.?“

„Damit bringe ich nur die Tatsache zum Ausdruck, dass du mir kein Kind geschenkt hast.“

„Was ja nicht unbedingt an mir liegen muss“, höhnte Sue Ellen.

J. R. schnaubte ärgerlich auf. Das Gespräch begann eine unangenehme Wendung zu nehmen.

„Wie dem auch sei“, meinte er mit erhobener Stimme, um das für ihn heikle Thema zu wechseln. „Es wäre besser für uns alle, wenn du es in Zukunft unterlassen würdest, in der Firma aufzutauchen. Sonst kann es passieren, dass du dich in der Registratur wiederfindest und die Post verteilen darfst. So beginnen nämlich viele, die über keinerlei Ausbildung verfügen. Möchtest du das, Sue Ellen?“

„Nein, keineswegs!“, erwiderte sie und versuchte, ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken. Am liebsten würde sie ihren Mann für diese Demütigung erwürgen, aber es schien im Moment klüger zu sein, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Wenn Cliff Barnes erst einmal Senator war, würde J. R. die Rechnung für all das bekommen, was er ihr und anderen Menschen angetan hatte...

 

***

 

Carol hatte eine unruhige Nacht mit viel Weinen und wenig Schlaf hinter sich, als sie am nächsten Morgen im Büro erschien. Gillian war noch nicht da, aber in J. R’s. Büro, dessen Tür offenstand, brannte Licht. Mit klopfendem Herzen näherte Carol sich ihr und schaute in den Raum hinein. Ihr Chef war gerade in eine Akte vertieft und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass jemand ins Büro gekommen war.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte die junge Frau zaghaft.

Überrascht sah J. R. auf und lächelte unwillkürlich, als er sie erblickte.

„Guten Morgen, Carol“, begrüßte er sie und winkte sie zu sich herein. „Bitte, nimm doch Platz!“

Erstaunt kam das Mädchen dieser Aufforderung nach, setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass meine Frau dich vor den Kopf gestoßen hat“, sagte J. R. „Deswegen hatte ich gestern ein längeres Gespräch mit ihr und kann dir versichern, dass solch ein Vorfall wie gestern nicht wieder vorkommen wird.“

„Das ist gut zu wissen“, meinte Carol. „Aber vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen uns auflösen.“

„Warum denn?“, fragte J. R. erstaunt.

„Scheinbar herrscht zwischen uns kein Vertrauen, obwohl ich dies anfangs geglaubt habe“, erklärte das Mädchen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, Ewing starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Na ja, du hast mir schließlich nichts davon gesagt, dass du verheiratet bist“, erwiderte Carol und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

„Ach so... das!“, J. R. lachte etwas und meinte dann: „Ich hab’s einfach vergessen, weil es eigentlich fast jeder hier weiß. Außerdem besteht meine Ehe nur noch auf dem Papier.“

„Ach ja? Warum lässt du dich dann nicht scheiden?“

„Nun... das ist nicht so einfach. Sue Ellen ist sehr labil, wie du gestern zweifellos mitbekommen hast.“

„Diese Labilität ist wahrscheinlich das Resultat ihres Alkoholproblems“, meinte Carol.

„Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte J. R. überrascht.

„Es war zu riechen“, erklärte das Mädchen.

„Das ist mir jetzt wirklich ein bisschen peinlich, dass du es bemerkt hast“, murmelte ihr Chef.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem davon erzählen“, versprach Carol. „Du solltest dir jedoch Gedanken darum machen, wie du deiner Frau helfen kannst.“

„Das tue ich, aber sie will sich von mir nichts sagen lassen“, behauptete J. R. „Ich bin deswegen wirklich sehr unglücklich...“

Er schwieg einen Moment, während dem er Carol nachdenklich betrachtete und sich fragte, ob sie ihm das abkaufte und Mitleid mit ihm haben würde. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihr vor, legte seine Hand auf ihre und sagte leise: „Weißt du, deine Gegenwart gibt mir wieder ein wenig Lebensfreude, und ich fühle mich stark zu dir hingezogen...“

Carol zog ihre Hand weg und erklärte unsicher: „Ich... ich mag dich auch sehr gern, aber...“

„Ja...?“

„Wir sollten uns nicht mehr privat treffen, J. R. – Du hast ja gesehen, welche Schlüsse deine Frau daraus gezogen hat; und ich will nicht diejenige sein, die eure Ehe zerstört.“

„Das kannst du gar nicht mehr, Carol, weil das, was zwischen Sue Ellen und mir war, längst gestorben ist. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, denn du machst mich glücklich.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Ich hätte immer ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber deiner Frau. Vielleicht liebt sie dich ja noch...?“

„Ich versichere dir, dass das nicht der Fall ist“, beteuerte J. R. „Bitte, gib uns eine Chance! Du bist die Frau, mit der ich meine Zeit verbringen will.“

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn“, meinte Carol. „Wenn ich jemanden liebe, dann will ich mich mit ihm auch öffentlich zeigen, ohne Heimlichkeiten und Lügen. Alles andere widerstrebt mir zutiefst!“

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen“, nickte J. R. „Aber was soll ich gegen meine Gefühle für dich tun? Schließlich bin ich auch nur ein Mensch...“

„Es scheint wirklich besser zu sein, wenn ich mir einen neuen Job suche“, sagte Carol. „Deine Erwartungen kann ich nämlich nicht erfüllen... ich kann einfach nicht...“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst“, widersprach ihr Chef. „Lass mich dir versichern, dass ich deine Entscheidung respektiere, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, und nichts von dir erwarte, außer dass du meinen Alltag mit deiner Gegenwart verschönerst... wenigstens beruflich...“

„Kann ich mich wirklich darauf verlassen?“, fragte Carol unsicher.

„Natürlich! Dass du dich mit mir nicht mehr privat treffen willst, ändert nichts an meiner Zuneigung zu dir“, erklärte J. R. in freundlichem Ton.

Die junge Frau atmete erleichtert auf, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Gleich darauf fuhr er fort: „Nichtsdestotrotz gehen wir heute Nachmittag gemeinsam in _Anthony’s Club_...“

„Aber, J. R., wir wollten uns doch nicht mehr privat sehen!“, protestierte Carol.

„Du wolltest das nicht mehr... und es ist keineswegs privat, meine Liebe“, sagte er in ruhigem Ton und grinste. „Du selbst hast doch gestern im Terminkalender eingetragen, dass ich mich mit Jordan Lee dort um 14.00 Uhr treffe – du wirst mich offiziell als meine Sekretärin begleiten, um das Protokoll zu führen.“

„Kann Gillian das denn nicht tun? Ich habe noch nicht so viel Erfahrung...“

„Oh, deine Kollegin hat mich heute früh angerufen und darum gebeten, frei zu bekommen“, erklärte J.R. sachlich. „Da mein Bruder für einige Tage nicht in der Firma sein kann, weil er irgendwo ein anderes Projekt leitet, hatte ich nichts dagegen, dass sie heute einige ihrer Überstunden abfeiert.“

„Dann bin ich also völlig allein im Büro?“, fragte Carol und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich dabei unbehaglich fühlte.

„Nicht ganz, ich bin ja auch noch da“, erwiderte J. R. amüsiert. „Wenn du etwas wissen willst, dann frag mich einfach. Und wegen des Protokolls mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Es reicht völlig, wenn du dir während unseres Gesprächs ein paar Notizen machst und uns ansonsten aufmerksam zuhörst.“

***

Als J. R. mit Carol gegen 14.00 Uhr in _Anthony’s Club_ , einem italienischen Nobelrestaurant, erschien, wartete bereits Jordan Lee, ein schlanker, älterer Mann von mittlerer Statur mit leicht angegrauten Schläfen, auf sie und erhob sich, als er seines Geschäftspartners ansichtig wurde.

„Guten Tag, J. R.“

Jordan schüttelte Ewing die Hand. Dann musterte er interessiert dessen junge Begleiterin, worauf J.R. sie vorstellte: „Hallo, Jordan. Dies ist Carol Sanderson, meine neue Mitarbeiterin. Sie wird das Protokoll führen.“

Mit freundlichem Lächeln schüttelte Lee nun auch der jungen Frau die Hand: „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Bitte, setzen Sie sich.“

Dankend nahm Carol ihm gegenüber Platz, während ihr Chef sich neben Lee setzte.

„Was möchten Sie trinken, Carol?“, wandte sich Jordan dann wieder freundlich an sie.

„Ein Glas Wasser, bitte!“

„Wasser?!“, hakte der ältere Mann erstaunt nach.

„Ja, ein Glas Wasser genügt mir vollkommen.“

„Na gut“, meinte Jordan amüsiert und bestellte es ihr, während er und J. R. einen Wodka zu sich nahmen. Dann widmeten sich die beiden Männer der Angelegenheit, wegen der sie sich verabredet hatten. Carol lauschte aufmerksam diesem Gespräch und schrieb es sich stichwortartig auf. So viel sie verstand, ging es um eine Lizenz von Ölbohrrechten, die Lee und Ewing gemeinsam erwerben wollten, nachdem nun endlich alle Gutachten vollständig waren und einen satten Gewinn abzuwerfen versprachen. Die Frage war nur noch, ob Ewing Oil und Lee Oil dies als Teilgesellschaft begründen und auslagern sollten und welche Handelsform sich dabei am besten anbot. Gerade, als Jordan die Überlegung äußerte, dass eine Company wohl nicht schlecht dafür wäre, kam ein junger Kellner an den Tisch und räusperte sich. Die beiden Herren und Carol, alle drei vertieft in den Sachverhalt, sahen neugierig auf.

„Jack!“, meinte Carol überrascht, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihre Züge.

„Bon giorno, cara mia“, erwiderte der Angesprochene, ein großer, schlanker Mann mit langem, dunklem Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war. Als er dem Mädchen elegant einen hohen, weißen Becher servierte, meinte er augenzwinkernd: „Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie sehr du Latte Macchiato liebst, Carolina. Das Getränk geht natürlich auf Kosten des Hauses.“

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir“, erwiderte die junge Frau fröhlich. Dann wurde sie sich plötzlich wieder der Gegenwart von Lee und Ewing bewusst und weswegen sie eigentlich hier war, worauf sie sich an die beiden Herren wandte: „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie!“

„Halb so schlimm“, meinte Jordan und winkte amüsiert ab, während J. R. den Kellner neugierig beäugte und missvergnügt feststellte, dass ihm das gute Einvernehmen zwischen ‚seiner’ Carol und dem jungen Mann einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Scheinbar handelte es sich um einen Bekannten seiner Sekretärin, über dessen Gegenwart sie sich offensichtlich überaus freute, und er fragte sich, welcher Art die Beziehung zwischen den beiden war.

„Tut mir leid, Jack, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich mit dir zu unterhalten“, sagte Carol gerade zu dem Kellner, wobei ein unverkennbares Bedauern in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, wie J. R. verärgert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Kein Problem, Carolina“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Wenn du nachher Zeit für mich hast, komm einfach an die Theke.“

„Okay, das mache ich“, versprach das Mädchen und nickte ihrem Bekannten freundlich zu, der sich daraufhin – sichtlich zufrieden – entfernte.

„Ein Freund von Ihnen?“, erkundigte sich Jordan Lee interessiert.

„Ja, wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen und haben zusammen die Highschool besucht“, erklärte Carol. „Hoffentlich sind Sie über die Unterbrechung nicht allzu böse?“

„Ach was!“, meinte Jordan und lächelte.

„Wie dem auch sei“, ergriff J. R. mit verhaltener Wut in der Stimme das Wort. „Wir sollten uns nun wieder dem Geschäftlichen zuwenden.“

„Ich glaube, wir waren ohnehin fast fertig“, erwiderte Lee. „Überlegen Sie sich meinen Vorschlag, unseren Zusammenschluss in dieser Sache als Teilgesellschaft in eine eigene kleine Company auszulagern, J. R., und geben Sie mir am Montag Bescheid.“

„Das mache ich, Jordan“, versprach Ewing, worauf der Angesprochene ihm die Hand schüttelte und sich danach an Carol wandte: „Hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Sanderson.“

Dabei ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor er sich erhob und das Lokal verließ.

Jordans galante Art gegenüber Carol verstärkte J. R’s. ohnehin vorhandene Eifersucht. Als sich nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Mädchen erhob, fragte er in strengem Ton: „Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich dachte, die Geschäftsbesprechung sei beendet“, erwiderte Carol. „Da wollte ich kurz zu Jack, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln.“

„Nichts da!“, herrschte J. R. sie an. Im gleichen Moment merkte er, dass er sich im Ton vergriffen hatte, weil er einen Augenblick seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Er riss sich zusammen und meinte etwas ruhiger: „Tut mir leid! Ich bin ein wenig nervös. Hör zu, Carol, die Besprechung ist zwar vorbei, aber das Protokoll muss unbedingt Montag früh auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Wärst du so freundlich, es heute noch zu schreiben? Es ist wirklich sehr dringend!“

Das Mädchen hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass J. R. sich offenbar über irgend etwas ärgerte, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, was es war. Um ihn nicht zusätzlich zu reizen, erwiderte es freundlich: „Natürlich schreibe ich das Protokoll noch heute, wenn du es wünscht. Schließlich bist du mein Chef.“

Bei dem letzten Wort zuckte J. R. unmerklich zusammen, erinnerte es ihn doch daran, dass Carol keine persönliche Begegnung mehr mit ihm wünschte, weil er verheiratet war. Irgendwie konnte er es ihr nicht einmal verdenken, aber es schmerzte ihn auch. Was für ein unangenehmes Gefühl!

Es räusperte sich und sagte: „Wenn du das Protokoll geschrieben hast, kannst du Feierabend machen. Freitagnachmittag ist es sicherlich sehr ruhig im Büro. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Wir sehen uns am Montag. Ein schönes Wochenende, Carol.“

Dann erhob sich J. R., ging an die Theke und zahlte. Nachdem er dem Mädchen einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, verschwand er aus dem Lokal. Carol starrte ihm erstaunt nach. Aus irgendeinem Grunde tat es ihr leid, dass er jetzt schon gegangen war. Aber schließlich hatte sie selbst ihn ja darum gebeten, ihren Kontakt auf den beruflichen Bereich zu beschränken.

„Nun, bella mia, hast du jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für mich?“

Carol schaute erstaunt auf. Vor ihr stand Jack und grinste. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, worauf er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Wie geht es dir, Carolina?“, fragte der junge Mann.

„Ganz gut“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Aber sag mal, Giacomo, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du bist in Rom bei Verwandten.“

„Da war ich auch und es ist wirklich sehr schön dort“, erwiderte er. „Aber ein ganzes Jahr lang... no, no... ich habe Sehnsucht gehabt nach der Heimat. Bin vor drei Wochen nach Houston zurückgekehrt und habe damit meine Eltern überrascht.“

„Haben Sie sich gefreut?“

„Natürlich! Du kennst doch meine Mamma und meinen Pappa. Es gab ein großes Wiedersehensfest mit allen Verwandten in Houston. Ich wollte dich und Alison einladen, aber deine Mamma sagte mir am Telefon, Carolina und la carotina Lissa seien in Dallas, um zu studieren. Na ja, und da habe ich beschlossen, euch zu besuchen. Es passt auch ganz gut, da mein Bruder Antonio vor einem halben Jahr dieses Restaurant hier eröffnet hat und immer mal einen Aushilfskellner braucht.“

„Seit wann bist du hier?“

„Bin vor drei Tagen gekommen und hätte dich sicher morgen aufgesucht. Deine Mamma gab mir deine Adresse“, sagte Jack. „Aber jetzt verrate mir, wie du zu zwei so noblen Herren als Tischgenossen kommst, cara mia.“

„Ach, ich arbeite für J. R. Ewing und sollte an dieser Besprechung teilnehmen, um danach ein Protokoll darüber zu schreiben“, erklärte Carol, wobei sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf. „Tut mir leid, Jack, ich muss jetzt wieder in die Firma zurück, um dieses Schriftstück zu verfassen.“

„Okay, cara mia, dann hole ich dich später ab und wir kaufen zusammen etwas ein“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Ich habe nämlich vor, dich heute Abend zu bekochen.“

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee“, meinte Carol begeistert. „Dann komm doch gegen 16.00 Uhr an das Ewing-Oil-Gebäude. Bis dahin bin ich sicher mit dem Protokoll fertig.“

„Ich werde da sein, Bella“, versprach Jack und erhob sich. Carol tat es ihm nach. Dann umarmten sich die beiden kurz und das Mädchen verließ gut gelaunt das Restaurant..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wieder ein wenig Italienisch vorneweg:** _

_amica mia = meine Freundin_

_**Weitere Infos:** _

**B. A. = Bachelor** , Abschluss in USA nach erfolgreichem Collegebesuch

**Community College** = entspricht einer dt. Fachschule bzw. Berufsschule. Die Studienzeit beträgt zwei Jahre und endet i. d. R. mit einem Abschluss (Associates). Dieser ist vergleichbar mit einem deutschen Lehrabschluss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J. R. war direkt von Anthony’s Club nach Southfork gefahren. Er wunderte sich, dass seine Frau nicht zu Hause war. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich machte sie eine Einkaufstour in der City. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Carol und er ärgerte sich, dass er einfach so schnell aus diesem Restaurant verschwunden war. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so leicht entmutigen, aber dieses Mädchen... irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, sich ihr aufzudrängen. Ob sie jetzt mit diesem Jack zusammen war und sich später mit ihm traf? Vielleicht verbrachte sie sogar das Wochenende mit ihm...

Verdammt! Er wollte nicht daran denken! Verärgert schaltete J. R. den Fernseher ein, um sich abzulenken. In dem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür und gleich darauf trat sein Vater ein.

„Oh, hallo Dad“, begrüßte J. R. ihn zerstreut.

„Tag, mein Junge“, sagte Jock. „Deine Mutter schickt mich, um euch daran zu erinnern, pünktlich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen.“

J. R. nickte. Er hatte zwar keinerlei Lust, mit der Familie zusammen zu sein, aber er hatte noch weniger Lust auf familiäre Unstimmigkeiten, die zweifellos aufkommen würden, wenn er eine Ausrede erfand, um dem Abendessen zu entgehen.

_„...und nun zu den neuesten Umfrageergebnissen zur Wahl des Senators...“_ , tönte es in diesem Augenblick aus dem Fernseher.

Die Aufmerksamkeit von Jock und J. R. richtete sich sofort gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Der Nachrichtensprecher fuhr fort: _„Im Wettstreit um die Wählergunst liegt Clifford Barnes mit 70 % weit vor Martin Cole. Wenn Barnes’ Beliebtheit weiterhin steigt, ist davon auszugehen, dass er die Senatswahl mit haushoher Mehrheit gewinnen wird.“_

„Auch das noch“, zischte J. R. verärgert und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass er gewinnt“, brummte Jock. „Als Senator wird er uns sicherlich jede Menge Ärger machen.“

„Das sehe ich genauso“, stimmte J. R. zu. „Warum musste Bobby auch noch eine Barnes heiraten?! Damit haben wir quasi den Feind im Haus.“

„Nun, nun, beruhige dich, Junge“, beschwichtigte ihn sein Vater. „Ich bin zwar auch nicht gerade glücklich über diese Verbindung, aber Pamela als Feind zu betrachten halte ich doch für übertrieben. Wir müssen uns mit Bobbys Entscheidung abfinden.“

In diesem Moment kam Sue Ellen nach Hause, offensichtlich in bester Laune.

„Hallo Jock“, begrüßte sie ihren Schwiegervater und lächelte, was dieser erwiderte.

„Ich habe J. R. gerade gesagt, dass Miss Ellie euch beide pünktlich zum Abendessen erwartet.“

„Wir werden da sein“, erwiderte Sue Ellen und wandte sich dann an J. R.: „Nicht wahr, Schatz?“

Ihr Mann nickte, was Jock offenbar zufriedenstellte.

„Dann bis nachher“, meinte er und verließ das Haus.

Sue Ellen war nun allein mit ihrem Mann war, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte freundlich: „Schön, dich zu sehen.“

J. R., dessen Laune sich nicht wesentlich gebessert hatte, fragte gereizt: „Welchem starken Getränk verdanke ich deine gute Stimmung?“

Sue Ellen schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und erwiderte: „Ich habe keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken. Deine Worte von neulich machten mich nachdenklich und ich habe mittlerweile eingesehen, wie falsch ich mich verhalten habe. Ich muss einiges in meinem Leben ändern, und als erstes werde ich mit dem Trinken aufhören.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte J. R., nun leicht irritiert. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich seine Ermahnung so zu Herzen genommen hatte. Aber wenn sie ihre Worte ernst meinte, sollte es ihm recht sein. Dann würden wenigstens keine peinlichen Auftritte mehr wie der gestrige im Büro erfolgen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass eine nüchterne Sue Ellen sich darüber klar wäre, wie sie sich als Mrs. Ewing in der Öffentlichkeit benehmen musste. Ihre jetzige Freundlichkeit empfand er jedenfalls als angenehm und der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seinen Mund. „Das ist ja sehr erfreulich, Sue Ellen.“

Seine Frau lächelte und dachte: „Du wirst schon noch merken, wie sehr mich das freut.“

 

~*~

 

Carol war mit dem Taxi ins Büro zurückgekehrt und verfasste nach einem Muster, das Gillian ihr gegeben hatte, das Protokoll des Gesprächs zwischen Jordan Lee und J. R. aufgrund ihrer eigenen Stichworte. Nachdem sie es getippt, in eine Mappe gesteckt und in der obersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches verstaut hatte, kam ihr kurz der Gedanke, dass J. R. vielleicht deshalb auf dem sofortigen Anfertigen des Protokolls bestanden hatte, weil er annahm, dass es ihr leichter fiel, da ihr die Besprechung noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben war und sie somit unbelastet ins Wochenende gehen konnte.

Das Mädchen warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: Es war bereits kurz vor halb fünf. Himmel! So spät schon! Giacomo wartete sicher bereits seit einer halben Stunde vor dem Gebäude auf sie.

*

Als Carol mit dem Aufzug hinunterfuhr und ausstieg, sah sie ihren Freund in der Eingangshalle in eine Unterhaltung mit dem Pförtner vertieft. Sie ging auf ihn zu und meinte: „Ich bin fertig, Jack!“

Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf lächelnd in ihre Richtung, meinte: „Wunderbar, Bella!“ und wandte sich erneut dem Pförtner zu: „Das ist meine beste Freundin, Signore.“

Carol und der Pförtner nickten sich freundlich zu, dann sagte das Mädchen zu Giacomo: „Wir können jetzt gehen. Oder habt ihr etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen?“

„Aber nein, cara mia, ich habe mich nur ein wenig mit Signore Smith unterhalten und ihm meine Visitenkarte gegeben, falls er mal einen Musiker braucht”, erklärte Giacomo. Dann verabschiedeten er und Carol sich von dem Pförtner, der ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen Abend wünschte. Draußen vor dem Ewing-Gebäude fragte Carol verwundert: „Du bietest deine Dienste als Musiker an, Jack? Ich dachte, du bleibst nur ein paar Tage hier.“

„Ach, ich habe derzeit keine konkreten Pläne“, erwiderte er und reichte ihr ebenfalls eine Visitenkarte, auf der Carol las:

_„Brauchen Sie Musik für Ihre Feste? Dann verwöhnt Giacomo Ihre Gäste. - Giacomo Columbo, Keyboarder und Sänger. Sie können mich buchen unter Tel. 55643 – 41120 (Anthony’s Club – Fragen Sie nach Giacomo)“_

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich“, meinte das Mädchen schmunzelnd. „Du scheinst also länger in Dallas bleiben zu wollen...“

„Die Dauer meines Aufenthaltes hängt zum einen davon ab, wie gut es mir hier gefällt, und zum anderen möchte ich abwarten, ob ich in dieser Stadt nicht gute Aufträge als Musiker bekomme. Außerdem kann Antonio immer einen Aushilfskellner gebrauchen“, erklärte Jack. „Doch jetzt komm, Carolina, wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Wo gibt es hier das nächste Lebensmittelgeschäft?“

„Ich glaube, in der zweiten Straße links von hier“, erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren, ich bekomme nämlich langsam Hunger“, meinte Giacomo.

„Du hättest ja im Restaurant eine Kleinigkeit essen können“, sagte Carol.

„No, cara mia, ich wollte heute für uns kochen und mit dir zusammen zu Abend essen.“

Das Mädchen lachte und ging mit Giacomo auf die Suche nach einem Lebensmittelgeschäft. Es befand sich tatsächlich eines in der zweiten Straße links, aber einige Meter weiter entdeckte der junge Mann einen Laden für italienische Spezialitäten und zog es vor, seine Zutaten dort zu kaufen. Als er und Carol schließlich aus dem Geschäft kamen, jeder eine große Einkaufstüte in der Hand, glaubte das Mädchen plötzlich, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können: Im Café gegenüber saß an einem der Tische draußen J. R’s. Frau mit einem Mann, dessen Hand sie oft berührte, bis er ihre Hand endlich ergriff und festhielt. Sie unterhielten sich scheinbar angeregt. Als Sue Ellen schließlich laut auflachte, war Carol sicher, dass es Mrs. Ewing war.

„Was ist los, amica mia? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, meinte Giacomo.

„So kommt es mir auch vor“, murmelte Carol tonlos. „Dort drüben sitzt die Frau meines Chefs.“

Giacomo schaute interessiert hinüber und fragte leise: „Welche von den vielen Ladies ist es?“

„Die Dunkelhaarige, die nahe beim Eingang sitzt.“

„Mit dem Mann im grauen Anzug?“

„Genau! Und sie halten Händchen. Wie findest du das?“

„Amore... amore“, hauchte Jack nur und lächelte. „Wen wundert es, wenn eine schöne Frau Verehrer hat?"

„Aber sie ist doch verheiratet“, meinte Carol missbilligend.

„Na und? Die Liebe fragt nicht danach“, erwiderte Giacomo. „Und uns geht es nichts an, was die beiden Menschen da drüben machen. – Komm, cara mia, führ mich zu deiner Wohnung. Ich will endlich kochen!“

*

Während des kurzen Wegs zu ihrer Wohnung, dachte Carol erneut daran, wie Sue Ellen mit einem fremden Mann vor einem Café gesessen, Händchen gehalten und gelacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte J. R. ihr ja die Wahrheit gesagt und seine Ehe mit dieser Frau bestand tatsächlich nur noch auf dem Papier. Bestimmt ahnte ihr Chef jedoch nichts davon, dass seine Gattin – die gerade gestern erst eine Eifersuchtsszene im Büro gemacht hatte – sich mit anderen Männern traf, sonst hätte er sicherlich schon die Scheidung eingereicht.

Was für eine Heuchlerin! J. R. konnte einem Leid tun.

„Ist es noch weit?“, fragte Jack gerade in ihre Gedanken hinein und holte sie dadurch in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ach, wir stehen ja quasi davor!“, meinte Carol und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Dann holte sie ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Haustür auf.

„Du wirkst ein wenig geistesabwesend, cara mia. Woran hast du gedacht?“

„An nichts! Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles!“

„Na komm! Das Gemüseputzen macht dich schon wieder munter“, meinte Jack.

Carol lachte und sie gingen nach oben in den dritten Stock, wo das Appartement sich befand, in dem sie mit Alison und Andrew wohnte.

Wenig später saß sie am Küchentisch und putzte tatsächlich Gemüse, während Jack es kleinhackte und dann in einen großen Topf mit Wasser warf.

„Und nun erzähl mir, Carolina, warum du und Lissa ausgerechnet in Dallas studieren müsst“, forderte Giacomo seine Freundin auf.

„Oh, Alison hat ihren Freund während eines Praktikums im Gericht in Austin kennengelernt; und da sie sich jetzt bereits ein Jahr lang kennen, wollten sie zusammenziehen, sobald sie das College abgeschlossen hat“, erzählte Carol.

„Demnach kommt Lissas Freund also aus Dallas?“, fragte Jack nach.

Carol nickte und schwieg. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Sue Ellen und J. R. Ewing. Wie konnte ihr Chef es nur aushalten neben einer solchen Heuchlerin? Sicherlich litt er furchtbar darunter, dass seine Ehe kaputt war...

„Cara mia? In welchem Universum befindest du dich gerade?“

„Wie?!“

„Du scheinst mit deinen Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein. Willst du mir nicht verraten, was dich so beschäftigt?“

„Ach... nichts... ich bin wirklich nur müde“, behauptete Carol.

„Dann solltest du dich etwas hinlegen“, meinte Jack. „Sobald die Minestrone fertig ist, wecke ich dich. Danach gibt es Gnochi mit...“

„Bitte, Giacomo, mach dir nicht soviel Arbeit“, bat ihn das Mädchen. „Ich habe keinen rechten Appetit. Mir reicht die Suppe."

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“, protestierte ihr Freund. „Heute Abend wollte ich dir vorführen, was für ein großartiger Koch ich geworden bin.“

„Du bist Koch?“, fragte Carol erstaunt. „Aber ich dachte, du seist Musiker...?“

„Ja, das bin ich auch“, erklärte Jack. „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus, Signorina.“

Er verbeugte sich lächelnd und fuhr fort: „Nun, da ich wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit habe, cara mia, berichte ich dir mit Freuden, was ich nach der Highschool gemacht habe, während du und Alison aufs College gegangen seid.“

„Ich dachte, du würdest ein Konservatorium oder eine Musikakademie besuchen“, meinte Carol. „Jedenfalls war es doch immer dein Wunsch, Musiker zu sein.“

„Das bin ich, cara mia“, sagte Giacomo. „Aber nach meinem Abschluss besuchte ich ein Community College und wurde Koch, weil ich einfach einmal etwas Praktisches machen wollte. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir diese Ausbildung großen Spaß brachte. Nebenbei allerdings habe ich immer Musik gemacht, auch wenn ich ohne unsere Band auskommen musste. Manchmal vermisse ich das richtig. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, wie wir, Lissa und die anderen beiden Jungs immer bei Schulfesten aufgetreten sind?“

„Ja, es war eine schöne Zeit in der Highschool“, murmelte das Mädchen und dachte daran, dass sie damals noch nicht so mit ihrem Vater zerstritten gewesen war. Wenn er nur nicht so darauf gedrängt hätte, dass sie unbedingt ihren B. A. in Jura machen sollte.

„Spielst du eigentlich noch Gitarre, Carolina?“

„Nein, dazu hatte ich während des Colleges keine Zeit mehr. Ich habe sie meinem kleinen Bruder überlassen.“

„Aber, cara mia, für Musik hat man immer Zeit!“

„Du kennst doch meinen Vater. Er verlangte immer nur die besten Noten von mir.“

„Ist er immer noch so streng?“, wunderte sich Giacomo.

„Oh, Jack, warum sollte er sich geändert haben?“

„Na ja, du bist immerhin eine erwachsene Frau.“

Carol lachte ein wenig und meinte: „Aber nicht für meine Eltern. Sie sehen in mir immer noch das kleine Mädchen. Meine Mutter meint, mich beschützen zu müssen, und mein Vater nimmt mich nicht ernst. Ich hoffe, dass sich das ändert, sobald ich meinen B. A. in Betriebswirtschaft habe.“

Überrascht schaute Giacomo sie an.

„Ich dachte, du hast deinen B. A. in Jura gemacht und besuchst die Universität hier, um gemeinsam mit Lissa deinen Master zu machen, Carolina.“

„Nein, Alison wollte mit ihrem Freund zusammenziehen und hat sich an der UT Dallas um einen Platz im Aufbaustudium Management beworben. Ich habe nur die Gelegenheit ergriffen, mich ebenfalls an der UTD zu bewerben, um von zu Hause fortzukommen.“

Giacomo widmete sich einen Augenblick wieder der Suppe, dann schaute er Carol verständnislos an: „Also, das musst du mir jetzt aber etwas ausführlicher erzählen.“

Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Ich habe zwar keine große Lust dazu, aber vielleicht tut es mir ganz gut, mich einmal mit einem neutralen Menschen darüber zu unterhalten. – Wie du weißt, wünschte sich mein Vater, seit ich denken kann, dass ich beruflich in seine Fußstapfen trete, damit ich später einmal seine Kanzlei übernehme. Deshalb habe ich auch zwei Jahre auf dem College Jura studiert. Allerdings merkte ich schon nach ein paar Wochen, dass mir Rechtswissenschaften nicht liegen. Aus diesem Grund erlaubte ich mir hin und wieder einige Abstecher in den Bereich Wirtschaftswissenschaften, der mich bald faszinierte.“

„Warum hast du dann zwei Jahre damit gewartet, dein Fach zu wechseln?“

„Nun... als ich Dad gegenüber so etwas andeutete, gab er mir unumwunden zu verstehen, dass er damit nie einverstanden sein würde. So blieb mir leider nichts anderes übrig, als mich zwei Jahre weiterhin durch das Studium zu quälen und abzuwarten, bis ich achtzehn war und endlich in Wirtschaftswissenschaften mit dem Schwerpunkt Betriebswirtschaft wechseln konnte, ohne dass Dad etwas davon mitkriegen würde.“

„Na gut, aber warum bist du nicht einfach in Houston geblieben? Deinen B. A. hättest du auch dort machen können.“

„Ja, das hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn Dad, als er von meinem Studienfachwechsel durch Barney Cantrell erfuhr, nicht so herumgetobt und von mir verlangt hätte, wieder Jura zu studieren.“

„Wer ist Barney Cantrell?“

„Das ist der Sohn eines mit meinem Vater befreundeten Anwalts, den Dad gern als Schwiegersohn sähe.“

„Was?!“, Jack lachte etwas.

„Tja, nicht mal den Mann darf ich mir selbst aussuchen“, erwiderte Carol ironisch. Dann fuhr sie in ernsthafterem Ton fort: „Dad findet, dass Barney wunderbar zu mir passen würde, weil er ebenfalls Jurist ist. Da er damals mit dem Studium fast fertig und einer der Tutoren war, die uns Erstsemester betreuten, bat Dad ihn, sich um mich zu kümmern. Na ja, und Barney tat dies dann auch. In jeder freien Minute, in jeder Pause hatte ich ihn um mich. Es war unerträglich!“

Jack lachte laut auf.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch!“, erklärte die junge Frau ungehalten. „Ich glaube, wenn Dad ihm nicht indirekt zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dass er in ihm seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn sieht, hätte Barney mich nicht dauernd mit seiner Gegenwart beehrt.“

„Ich nehme an, dass dir das die Lust auf Jura vollständig verleidete, hm?“, fragte ihr Freund.

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun“, widersprach das Mädchen. „Jura liegt mir einfach nicht – und das kann mein Vater nicht begreifen!“

„Warum hast du dir nicht einfach ein Zimmer in Houston gesucht, damit du deine Ruhe hast? Hier in Dallas kennst du außer Lissa und ihrem Freund doch niemanden, oder?“

„Das war mir damals so egal, Jack! Ich wollte einfach nur weg, und es ist gut, dass ich in eine andere Stadt gezogen bin. In Houston, fürchte ich, hätte Dad mich jeden Abend persönlich aufgesucht. Dallas ist weit genug entfernt, damit er das nicht tut. Stattdessen schickt er jede Woche ein Telegramm mit der Aufforderung, nach Hause zurückzukommen.“

„Nun ja, Bella, das ist seine Art, dir seine Liebe zu zeigen“, meinte Giacomo.

„Darauf verzichte ich dankend!“, fauchte Carol. „Er muss endlich akzeptieren, dass ich über mein Leben selbst bestimme und gut ohne seine Hilfe zurechtkomme.“

„Bestimmt ist es dir auch angenehm, nicht mehr diesen Barney Cantrell um dich zu haben, stimmts?“, fragte Jack.

„Ja, das auch“, gab sie zu und stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Währenddessen saß J. R. mit Sue Ellen, seinen Eltern und seiner Nichte Lucy beim Abendessen, wirkte jedoch etwas abwesend. Nach einem belanglosen Gespräch mit seiner Mutter ließ er seine Gedanken wieder zu Carol Sanderson schweifen und bemerkte beunruhigt, wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte. Was mochte sie jetzt wohl gerade tun? Ob sie mit diesem Jack zusammen war? Ach, verdammt! Warum nur war er so schnell aus dem Restaurant verschwunden? Wie leicht wäre es gewesen, Carol unter einem Vorwand woanders hinzubringen, wo er mit ihr allein sein konnte und versucht hätte, sie davon zu überzeugen, sich wieder mit ihm privat zu treffen. Sue Ellens Auftritt im Büro musste das Mädchen sehr verschreckt haben…

J. R’s. Blick wanderte zu seiner Gattin, die neben ihm saß. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich vorbildlich verhalten und er könnte zufrieden darüber sein, doch er war es nicht. Stattdessen träumte er davon, mit Carol zusammen zu sein. Aber er hatte sie einfach in diesem Restaurant allein gelassen, nur weil sie zu einem alten Bekannten freundlich gewesen war. Er hätte mehr Verständnis für die Kleine haben müssen, schließlich war sie noch fremd in dieser Stadt und sicherlich froh gewesen, jemanden zu treffen, den sie kannte. Doch was tat er? Jagte sie zurück ins Büro, um ein Protokoll zu schreiben, obwohl dies bis Montag Zeit gehabt hätte; und das alles nur, damit sie keine Zeit haben würde, mit ihrem italienischen Schulfreund zu plaudern. Carol musste ja inzwischen davon überzeugt sein, dass sie ihm gleichgültig war. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war unverzeihlich gewesen und er wünschte sich, es rückgängig machen zu können. Am liebsten würde er mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen, aber das ging im Moment nicht. Er durfte Sue Ellen keinen Grund liefern, erneut Theater zu machen, noch dazu innerhalb der Familie. Sie war unberechenbar...

 

~*~

 

Inzwischen saßen Carol und Giacomo ebenfalls beim Abendessen und plauderten über alte Zeiten.

„Wir sollten wieder eine Band gründen“, schlug Jack vor. „Weißt du, so wie in alten Zeiten. Du und Lissa als Sängerinnen, ich spiele Keyboard und dann suchen wir noch einen Drummer und einen Gitarristen, falls du selbst nicht wieder Gitarre spielen willst.“

„Ach, das ist doch Unsinn“, meinte das Mädchen. „Ich habe ganz bestimmt keine Zeit und Alison wahrscheinlich auch nicht.“

„An eurer Uni gibt es sicher die verschiedensten Interessengruppen“, meinte ihr Freund. „Ihr könnt doch nicht immer nur lernen. Musik ist eine gute Sache und wird vor allem dich locker machen, cara mia. Du wirkst so angespannt!“

„Ich muss schließlich arbeiten, du Spinner“, gab Carol spöttisch zurück. „Und du selbst verdienst ja auch deinen Lebensunterhalt als Kellner, nicht wahr?“

„Si, Signorina, aber ich versuche trotzdem, als Musiker Fuß zu fassen“, erwiderte Giacomo. „Und wenn Antonio nicht schon einen guten Koch hätte, würde ich diesen Job übernehmen.“

„Macht es dir wirklich Spaß zu kochen?“, fragte das Mädchen zweifelnd.

„Natürlich! Es ist genauso kreativ wie Musik zu machen“, antwortete ihr Freund. Dann schmunzelte er und meinte: „Vielleicht betreibe ich sogar mal ein eigenes Restaurant wie mein Bruder oder mein Vater, und dann nenne ich es ‚Restaurant des singenden Kochs’ – wie findest du das? Ist doch eine gute Reklame, oder?“

Carol lachte laut auf.

„Ah, ich wusste, dass dir das gefällt, cara mia!“, grinste Giacomo.

„Du hast wirklich verrückte Ideen“, meinte sie, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „An Einfällen mangelt es dir tatsächlich nicht. Auch deine Visitenkarte fand ich sehr witzig. – Wann willst du denn dein Restaurant eröffnen?“

„Weißt du, Carolina, für mich kommt das erst in Frage, wenn ich die richtige Partnerin gefunden habe“, erklärte ihr Freund. „So lange ich jedoch noch auf der Suche nach dieser Frau bin, werde ich kein Restaurant aufmachen, zumal mir vorerst das nötige Kapital dazu fehlt.“

„Aber dein Vater kann es dir doch vorstrecken“, meinte das Mädchen.

„No, das will ich nicht!,“ sagte Giacomo energisch. „Ich habe mir vorgenommen, es aus eigener Kraft zu schaffen, ohne bei irgendjemandem Schulden zu machen – und ich schaffe das auch. Meinetwegen soll es ruhig seine Zeit dauern, ich habe Geduld...“

„Das verstehe ich gut“, erwiderte Carol und nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass deine Wünsche sich erfüllen, und dann bin ich euer erster Gast.“

„Vorsicht, Signorina, mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst“, meinte Giacomo lächelnd. „Vielleicht bist du gerade in einem anderen Teil der Welt, wenn ich mein Restaurant eröffne. Aber selbstverständlich wirst du mir immer willkommen sein, amica mia.“

„Fehlt eigentlich nur noch die richtige Frau für dich“, sagte das Mädchen. „Nachdem ich vor vier Monaten eine Karte aus Rom von dir erhielt, dass du bei Verwandten bist, hoffte ich, dass du dort jemanden treffen wirst. Konnte denn keine der Damen dein Herz erfreuen?“

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, Carolina.“

„Ach komm, ich bin deine beste Freundin! Da interessiert es mich nun mal, wie es um dich steht. – Gab es in Rom denn keine Frau, die dir gefiel?“

„Oh, mir gefielen viele Frauen... aber es hat sich nichts weiter daraus ergeben. Diese Information muss dir reichen, beste Freundin! Und da ich dein bester Freund bin, verrate mir doch mal, wie es um dein Liebesleben steht, cara mia!“

„Ach, da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen“, behauptete Carol, wobei ihr natürlich wieder ihr neuer Chef in den Sinn kam. Aber an den wollte sie nicht denken. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck. Er war verheiratet und...

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon und sie erschrak.

„Wer ruft denn jetzt noch an?“, fragte sie nach einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr, die 23.00 Uhr anzeigte. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, an den Apparat zu gehen.

„Wenn du nicht abhebst, wirst du es nie erfahren“, meinte Jack, worauf Carol dann doch in den Flur hinauseilte und den Hörer abnahm.

„Ja?“, fragte sie.

„Hallo, Carol, hier ist J. R.“

„J. R.? Um diese Zeit? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte das Mädchen erschrocken.

„Nein, nein, keine Angst“, beruhigte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung sie. „Ich... ich wollte mich nur bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich heute Nachmittag so... hm... unleidlich zu dir gewesen bin. Es war keine Absicht von mir.“

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken“, erwiderte Carol. „Ich hab es nicht als so schlimm empfunden und du sagtest mir ja bereits, dass du nervös warst. Sicherlich ist dieses Geschäft sehr wichtig für dich.“

„Ja, das ist es“, gab J. R. zu. „Danke, dass du so verständnisvoll bist.“

„Ach, ich bitte dich... das ist wohl selbstverständlich.“

„Geht es dir gut, Carol?“

„Ja, es geht mir gut.“

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?“

Nein, ich war noch auf.“

„Weißt du, ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen mit dem Gedanken, dass ich dich vielleicht gekränkt habe. Deswegen musste ich anrufen. Verzeihst du mir?“

„Da gibt es doch nichts zu verzeihen, J. R. Es ist sehr nett, dass du dir Gedanken um mich machst.“

„Ich denke dauernd an dich... du weißt ja, wie sehr ich dich mag...“

„Bitte, sprich jetzt nicht davon, J. R. ... Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du dich schlafen legst.“

„Bist du schon müde, Carol?“

Das Mädchen zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort, dann sagte es: „Ja, denn ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir. Also, schlaf gut.“

„Du auch, Carol... und träum von mir.“

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte J. R. bereits aufgelegt...

 

~*~

 

Carol legte wie betäubt den Hörer auf. Erst allmählich dämmerte ihr, was J. R. Ewing eben zu ihr gesagt hatte. Es war schön gewesen, seine Stimme zu hören... zu hören, dass er an sie dachte, dass er so spät noch anrief, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen... er musste es ehrlich gemeint haben, als er sagte, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühle... es waren keine leeren Worte gewesen... Bei diesen Gedanken spürte sie, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Am liebsten hätte sie vor Freude im Flur herumgetanzt...

Als sie in die Küche zurückkam, meinte Giacomo nach einem Blick auf sie: „Ah, der Liebste hat angerufen?“

Diese Worte brachten Carol schlagartig in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Jack?!“

„Oh, cara mia, dein Lächeln und das Strahlen in deinen Augen verraten mir alles.“

„Wirklich?“

Ihr Freund nickte, dann schaute er sie durchdringend an und fragte: „Ist es etwas Ernstes?“

„Ach, ich kenne den Mann noch nicht so gut“, erwiderte Carol.

„Aber du bist verliebt, nicht wahr?“

„Woher soll das wissen? Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich vorher noch nie solche Gefühle für jemanden empfand.“

„Hm... wollen wir mal sehen“, murmelte Giacomo und fragte gleich darauf: „Bekommst du Herzklopfen in seiner Gegenwart?“

„Ja, das kann ich nicht leugnen.“

„Denkst du oft an ihn?“

„Ja, mehr als mir lieb ist.“

„Magst du ihn?“

„Ja... ja, ich gestehe, ich mag ihn sogar sehr und bin gern mit ihm zusammen, aber...“

„Was, cara mia?”

„Es gibt ein Problem, Jack: Er ist nicht frei…”

Giacomo stutzte einen Augenblick, dann fragte er verwundert: „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass der Mann deines Herzens verheiratet ist?“

„Ja, genau das ist das Problem“, gab Carol zu. „Doch ich wusste es nicht, als wir uns kennenlernten... und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll.“

„Nun, in diesem Fall empfiehlt es sich immer, auf das Herz zu hören“, erwiderte Giacomo und lächelte ein wenig. „Es gibt keine fertigen Gebrauchsanweisungen für Liebende, Carolina. Du musst deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen.“

„Meinst du, dass es schlecht von mir ist, ihn zu lieben?“

„Jemanden zu lieben ist prinzipiell nichts Schlechtes. Es kommt nur darauf an, was dein Herz sagt. Ist der Mann gut oder schlecht für dich? Das musst du selbst herausfinden und dann entscheiden, was du tun willst. Es liegt ganz bei dir“, erklärte Giacomo geduldig. Als Carol ihn zweifelnd ansah, fuhr er fort: „In Liebesangelegenheiten kann man nicht voraussehen, was passieren wird – und Gefühle kann man nicht einfach an- oder abstellen, wie es einem gerade beliebt.“

„Aber ich habe Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, Jack!“

Ihr Freund schloss sie in die Arme und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

„Oh, cara mia, lass die Dinge doch einfach auf dich zukommen. Gegen Gefühle kann man sowieso nichts machen, außer sie zu akzeptieren... du bist ein kluges Mädchen, du wirst schon das Richtige tun.“

„Ich hoffe es“, meinte Carol und seufzte. Dann löste sie sich aus Giacomos Armen und fragte: „Bleibst du heute Nacht hier? Ich möchte nicht so gerne allein sein.“

„Klar, wir haben uns noch so viel zu erzählen“, erwiderte ihr Freund. „Wann kommt eigentlich la carotina zurück?“

„Am Sonntagnachmittag“, sagte Carol. „Wir könnten sie zusammen abholen.“

„Nein, cara mia, das geht leider nicht“, antwortete Giacomo und schüttelte den Kopf. „Am Sonntag muss ich ab 12.00 Uhr bedienen. Aber ich kann dich vorher noch zum Flughafen fahren. – Und nun will ich alles genau wissen über diesen Barney Cantrell... was ist das für ein Typ?“

Das Mädchen seufzte und meinte: „Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen...“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht... doch ich nehme an, über deinen Herzbuben wirst du nicht sprechen wollen?“

„Das ist wahr! – Sag mal, hast du meine Mutter gesehen, bevor du hierher gekommen bist?“

„Ja, Carolina, und sie sieht ein wenig bedrückt aus...“

„Ach, ich fürchte, Mom hat Schwierigkeiten damit, dass ich ausgezogen bin.“

„Dennoch: Ruf sie morgen mal an“, bat Giacomo und schaute seine Freundin ernst an. „Ich glaube, dass sie jemanden zum Reden braucht.“

„Okay, ich ruf sie an“, versprach Carol. „Aber jetzt will ich unbedingt wissen, was du alles in Rom erlebt hast.“

 

~*~

 

Nachdem J. R. den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, starrte er eine Weile nachdenklich darauf und überlegte, ob er nicht einfach zu Carol fahren sollte. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken rasch, da sie müde war und schlafen wollte. Immerhin handelte es sich bei ihr um ein unerfahrenes, junges Mädchen, das sich daran störte, dass er verheiratet war. Es würde sicherlich eine Weile dauern, ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen, doch bestimmt war es falsch, sich ihr zu schnell aufzudrängen... allerdings hatte es einen besonderen Reiz, die Sache mit der Kleinen langsam angehen zu lassen.

J. R. ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich ins Bett und knipste die Nachttischlampe aus. Aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Carol spukte ihm im Kopf herum... warum nur musste er immer an sie denken?

Plötzlich spürte J. R. eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte die leise Stimme Sue Ellens: „Schatz? Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“

Er schwieg und hoffte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, doch seine Frau flüsterte weiter: „Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst... hm... komm, sei ein bisschen lieb zu mir...“

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Sue Ellen“, brummte er unwillig. Aber seine Angetraute zupfte an seinen Ohrläppchen und sagte mit bettelnder Stimme: „Ach, komm schon, J. R.“

In der Absicht, sie von sich fortzuschieben, drehte er sich seitlich zu ihr um, doch Sue Ellen schmiegte ihren Körper eng an seinen und begann, ihn zu küssen und zärtlich seinen Nacken zu kraulen. J. R. empfand dies als überaus angenehm und umarmte seine Frau, drückte sie noch enger an sich. Überrascht registrierte sie es, denn sie waren seit Wochen nicht intim miteinander gewesen und sie hatte kaum mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dass er auf ihre Avancen einging. Doch sein Begehren schien geweckt zu sein, sogar ziemlich heftig. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit wilden Küssen, liebkoste ihre Brüste mit seinen Lippen und strich mit den Fingern sachte ihren Rücken hinunter, was sie elektrisierte. Vielleicht tat ihm sein grässliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber leid und er wollte es nun wieder gutmachen, indem er seinen ehelichten Pflichten nachkam... und das tat er in diesem Augenblick sehr gut... oh ja... wenn er es nur öfter tun würde... mit Freuden verzieh sie ihm dann sein demütigendes Verhalten...

Leichte Wellen der Lust durchströmten Sue Ellens Körper, als ihr Mann seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ und sie dort liebkoste. Voller Erwartung öffnete sie sich ihm, und als er sich wenige Augenblick später mit ihr vereinte, glaubte sie, den Verstand zu verlieren... ihr ganzer Leib vibrierte und tat dies noch geraume Zeit danach...

J. R. hatte sich wieder auf die Seite gelegt und ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte zärtlich seinen Rücken.

„Es war schön...“, murmelte sie glücklich, bekam jedoch nur ein Brummen zu hören.

„War es für dich nicht auch schön, Schatz?“, fragte sie halblaut. Doch er antwortete nicht. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen. „War es nicht schön, Liebling?“

„Hm...“, brummte ihr Mann schlaftrunken.

„Bitte, sag mir doch, ob es nicht auch schön für dich war, mein Schatz?“, flüsterte sie neckisch.

„Hm... ja... es war schön... natürlich war es schön mit dir, Carol“, murmelte J. R. und fiel gleich darauf wieder in tiefen Schlaf.

Sue Ellen fuhr bei der Nennung des fremden Namens von ihm zurück und knipste das Licht an. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie eben genießen durfte, im Grunde nicht ihr gegolten hatten. Während sie den schlafenden Mann an ihrer Seite voller Hass anstarrte, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen... nun gut... wenn es so war, sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, dass sie es ihm nun mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte!

Sue Ellen fühlte sich beschmutzt und erhob sich aus dem Bett, um ins Bad zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel ihr Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem sie ein halbvolles Glas mit Whisky sah. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, doch wie von selbst griff ihre Hand danach und führte es zum Mund. Vergessen wäre gut... vergessen, welche neue Demütigung ihr Mann ihr eben angetan hatte...

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schlenderte Sue Ellen mit dem Glas in der Hand zu dem Schrank, in sich dem eine kleine Bar befand, öffnete ihn und goss sich das Glas voll, trank es... und trank... und trank... 


	9. Chapter 9

Carol und Giacomo vergaßen die Zeit und unterhielten sich bis 3.00 Uhr früh, bevor sie sich dann schlafen legten. Das Mädchen überließ ihrem Freund ihr eigenes Bett, während es sich im Zimmer von Alison hinlegte. Gegen 9.00 Uhr wurde es jedoch wieder von Giacomo geweckt, der bereits den Tisch in der Küche gedeckt und Kaffee gekocht hatte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Carol und blinzelte ihren Freund verschlafen an.

„Komm frühstücken, cara mia, ich muss in einer Stunde los“, erwiderte Giacomo.

„Warum? Wohin willst du?“

„Na ja, ab elf muss ich arbeiten. Aber ich könnte heute Abend gegen halb neun wieder zu dir kommen. Dann unternehmen wir was zusammen.“

„Müssen wir das denn? Eigentlich wollte ich heute etwas für die Uni tun.“

„Dazu hast du den ganzen Tag Zeit, Carolina, aber erst, nachdem du deine Mamma angerufen hast.“

„Das mache ich schon, keine Sorge“, meinte das Mädchen, erhob sich und folgte Giacomo in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

 

~*~

 

Als J. R. erwachte, wunderte er sich, allein im Bett zu liegen, zumal es erst 7.30 Uhr in der Frühe und Samstagmorgen war. Da er ausgeschlafen war, stand er auf, um sich zu duschen. Kaum jedoch trat er aus dem Schlafzimmer in das Wohnzimmer hinaus, um ins Bad zu gehen, fuhr er zurück. Sue Ellen lag auf der Couch, auf dem Boden lag eine leere Flasche Gin, auf dem Tisch stand eine halbvolle, geöffnete Flasche Cognac.

J. R. erkannte sofort, dass der Vorsatz seiner Frau, keinen Alkohol mehr trinken zu wollen, gescheitert war. Angewidert starrte er auf die Schlafende, auf ihr aufgedunsenes Gesicht, und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt noch mit ihr zusammen war. Die Idee, sich von Sue Ellen scheiden zu lassen, kam ihm in den Sinn. Doch er verwarf sie. Was würden seine Eltern sagen? Was, wenn in der Öffentlichkeit herauskäme, wie es in seiner Ehe aussah, dass er laufend Affären mit anderen Frauen hatte und seine Gattin seit langem nicht mehr begehrte und daher seinen ehelichen Pflichten nur widerwillig nachkam? Sue Ellen würde ihre Sicht der Dinge sicherlich publik machen, vor allem, da sie kaum etwas zu verlieren hatte, wenn er sich von ihr scheiden ließ. Aber solch eine negative Publicity könnte ihm geschäftlich empfindlich schaden.

Nein, es war unklug, einen Scheidungskrieg zu riskieren... jedenfalls im Moment noch nicht, so lange sein Vater lebte, der ihm jederzeit die Leitung von Ewing Oil entziehen konnte – und die Firma war sein Leben... warum sollte er sich dies kaputtmachen lassen von einer Frau, die ihn damals nur des Geldes wegen geheiratet hatte? Einen anderen Grund konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, denn dass sie ihn liebte, davon war nichts zu merken gewesen... weder damals noch heute. Und er? Er hatte sich in ein hübsches Gesicht verliebt, in Miss Texas, eine repräsentative Person, die seinem Image förderlich war. Aber bald nach der Hochzeit merkte er, dass sie sich eigentlich nichts zu sagen hatten, und sein Begehren nach ihr verschwand mit der Zeit völlig.

Damals war er sehr verliebt in Sue Ellen gewesen und beging deshalb auch den Fehler, sie schnell zu heiraten, obwohl sie beide sich kaum kannten. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, fragte er sich selbst, wie er so blind sein konnte. Das Gespräch mit Sue Ellens Mutter, bei der er um ihre Hand anhielt, hätte ihm eigentlich schon verraten müssen, an welche Art von Frau er sich band. Mrs. Patricia Shephard gab sich überaus entzückt darüber, dass ihre Tochter die Gattin eines vermögenden, einflussreichen Mannes sein würde und ließ sich sogar zu der Erklärung hinreißen, dass sie Sue Ellen auf diese Rolle hin erzogen hatte. Wenn er damals nicht so verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte er diesen Worten bestimmt mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Aber nun war es zu spät und er hatte eine Frau am Hals, von der er sich weder geliebt noch verstanden fühlte. Doch so lange sie nach außen hin die gute Gattin repräsentierte und sich zu Hause friedlich verhielt, konnte sie machen, was sie wollte, es kümmerte ihn wenig. Er nahm sein Junggesellenleben wieder auf und traf sich heimlich mit diversen Frauen, die ihm kaum etwas bedeuteten und an die er nach Beendigung der Affäre keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendete. Aber Sue Ellen begann allmählich, dieses Arrangement zu gefährden, was er auf ihren steigenden Alkoholkonsum zurückführte. Vielleicht war ihr lautstarker Auftritt im Büro ja erst der Anfang der schlagzeilenträchtigen Karriere einer prominenten Alkoholikerin, die ihm und damit letztlich Ewing-Oil, dem Lebenswerk seines Vaters, erheblich schaden konnte. Man würde sich fragen, wie J. R. Ewing erfolgreich eine Firma leiten wollte, wenn er nicht einmal seine Ehefrau im Griff hatte. Er musste also etwas dagegen unternehmen, bevor Sue Ellen ihn in der Öffentlichkeit blamierte. Am besten wäre es, gar keinen Alkohol mehr im Haus zu haben.

J. R. nahm die halbvolle Flasche Cognac an sich, verschloss sie und stellte sie in die Schrankbar zurück. Dann warf er wieder einen hasserfüllten Blick auf seine betrunkene Gattin. Sobald sie ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte, würde er ihr unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass sie ihre Finger vom Alkohol lassen musste und er war sich gewiss, dass sie ebenso wenig Interesse daran hatte, sich scheiden zu lassen wie er. Dafür stand zu viel für sie auf dem Spiel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das bequeme Leben, das er ihr bot, missen mochte.

 

~*~

 

Einige Minuten nachdem Giacomo gegangen war, wählte Carol die Telefonnummer ihrer Eltern und wartete. Kurz danach hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter: „Kate Sanderson.“

„Hallo, Mom, hier ist Carol. Wie geht es dir?“

„Oh, mein Schatz! Schön, von dir zu hören. Geht’s dir gut?“

„Natürlich, Mom, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe Giacomo wiedergetroffen. Er ist auch hier in Dallas.“

„Ja, er erzählte mir, dass sein Bruder dort ein Restaurant betreibt. Als er erfuhr, dass du und Alison jetzt dort lebt, wollte er euch besuchen.“

„Hauptsächlich arbeitet er jedoch als Kellner bei seinem Bruder. Er meinte, ich solle dich anrufen, Mom. Gibt es etwas, dass du mir sagen willst?“

„Nun...“, Kate Sanderson zögerte ein wenig, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, dass ich unbedingt mit dir besprechen muss, aber das kann ich nicht am Telefon tun, sondern nur unter vier Augen. Und deshalb bitte ich dich, nächstes Wochenende nach Hause zu kommen.“

„Oh, Mom...“

„Bitte, Carol. Es sind doch noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, bis die Uni anfängt... und es ist wirklich wichtig!“

„Ich überlege es mir“, meinte das Mädchen. „Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen.“

„Gut, mein Kind, dennoch hoffe ich, dich nächstes Wochenende zu sehen. Vielleicht fährt Giacomo ja zurück nach Houston und kann dich mitnehmen?“

„Ich frage ihn, okay? Ist ansonsten bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

„Nun, Carol... darüber sprechen wir, wenn du zu Hause bist“, erwiderte Kate Sanderson zögernd. „Jedenfalls beruhigt es mich, dass Giacomo in deiner Nähe ist.“

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, Mom, das ist wirklich unnötig“, sagte Carol.

„Nun, ich werde es versuchen, mein Kind. Bis bald! Und lerne nicht so viel!“

„Du hörst dich fast genauso an wie Jack!“

Carol hörte ihre Mutter etwas lachen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Nun, mein Schatz, dein Freund Giacomo und ich kennen dich sehr gut. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht nur mit deinen Büchern beschäftigst.“

„Okay, Mom, versprochen. Machs gut und grüß David von mir.“

 

~*~

 

Nachdem Kate Sanderson eingehängt hatte, seufzte sie laut auf. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass ihre Tochter so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückkam. Es war jedoch nicht nur, damit diese sich mit ihrem Vater wieder versöhnte, sondern etwas viel Schwerwiegenderes: Kate hatte in dieser Woche die Ergebnisse einer Krebsuntersuchung bekommen und es sah nicht sehr gut aus. Außer dem Arzt wusste jedoch noch kein Menschen etwas davon, obwohl sie das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als ihre Tochter? Sie musste mit Carol sprechen, vor allem auch im Hinblick darauf, dass auf diese eventuell Verpflichtungen zukamen, auf die man sie vorbereiten musste.

Natürlich wäre es auch gut, wenn sich ihre Tochter und ihr Mann miteinander aussprachen und sich versöhnten. Was sollte sonst aus ihrer Familie werden, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr war? Niemand konnte ihr sagen, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb...

 

~*~

 

Carol saß in der Küche und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf die Lektüre „Kaufmännische Grundlagen des Betriebs“ zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder ging ihr das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter im Kopf herum. Irgendetwas schien diese tatsächlich zu bedrücken, so wie Giacomo gemeint hatte. Oder war es am Ende nur wieder das Verlangen, sie nach Houston zu holen?

Die junge Frau schlug das Buch zu und stand auf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Am besten war es wohl, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

Draußen war herrliches Wetter, die Sonne schien und es wehte ein leichter Wind. Carol schaute sich um. Obwohl sie schon fast fünf Wochen hier war, fühlte sie sich immer noch fremd. Sie seufzte und ging langsam die Straßen entlang, ohne irgendwohin zu wollen. Was war es nur, was Mom mit ihr besprechen wollte? Oder konnte sie etwa am Telefon nicht so frei sprechen, weil Dad in der Nähe war? Möglich wäre es. Immerhin hatte dieser ihr gesagt, sie solle sich so lange nicht mehr zu Hause blicken lassen, bis sie „zur Vernunft gekommen“ sei und wieder heimkehrte. Darauf konnte Dad lange warten...

Carol schaute sich um. Sie befand sich auf der Straße gegenüber der Pizzeria, in der sie Anfang der Woche noch gejobbt hatte. Verwundert registrierte sie, dass das Geschäft geschlossen war. Merkwürdig, denn es lief eigentlich recht gut. Was konnte Spinola nur dazu bewogen haben, es aufzugeben?

Einige Straßen weiter befand sich Ewing-Oil, aber sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust, dorthin zu wandern. Montag würde sie sich wieder in dem Gebäude befinden und J. R. sehen. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ach, sie sollte eigentlich nicht an ihn denken, sondern sich lieber auf ihr Studium konzentrieren. Schließlich wollte sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit ihr Vater sie endlich ernst nahm...

 

~*~

 

Sue Ellen wachte am Spätnachmittag auf und schaute sich orientierungslos um. Sie lag noch immer auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, auf der J. R. sie hatte liegen lassen. Er sah auch keine Veranlassung, sie zu wecken, sondern war allein an der Mittagstafel erschienen, die die Ewings immer gemeinsam im Haus von Ellie und Jock einnahmen, und entschuldigte seine Frau damit, dass sie „unpässlich“ sei. Man brauchte ja nicht jedem auf die Nase zu binden, dass sie ihren Rausch ausschlief.

Jedenfalls war sie jetzt wach und fühlte sich elend. Was war nur geschehen? Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie getrunken hatte... aber warum? Allmählich fiel es ihr wieder ein und erneut stieg Wut in ihr hoch... wo war eigentlich ihr Mann?

„J. R?!“, rief sie. Als keine Antwort erfolgte, erhob sie sich langsam. Aber ihr war schwindelig und sie musste sich mit dem Rücken wieder an die Couch anlehnen. Voller Schamgefühl dachte sie daran, dass sie wieder getrunken hatte, obwohl sie so fest entschlossen gewesen war, dem Alkohol Adieu zu sagen. Verdammt, warum nur ließ sie sich so leicht von J. R. aus der Fassung bringen? Warum nur hatte sie wieder getrunken? Sie könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Auf diese Weise würde es ihr nie gelingen, ihrem widerlichen Gatten all die Verletzungen heimzuzahlen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. All ihre Gefühle, die sie für ihm empfand, hatte er mit Füßen getreten... und diese Demütigung von letzter Nacht, als sie endlich glaubte, dass sie sich wiedergefunden hatten... als sie sogar bereit war, ihm alles zu verzeihen... es war nur wieder einer ihrer Wunschträume gewesen. Sogar wenn er mit ihr schlief, betrog er sie. Was für ein unmenschliches Monster hatte sie da nur geheiratet?

Das >Monster< betrat soeben das Haus.

„J. R.!“, rief sie.

Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und meinte nur knapp: „Na, wieder nüchtern?“

„Ja... ja das bin ich“, erwiderte sie zögerlich und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, mit der leisen Hoffnung, er würde sich vielleicht entschuldigen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Wolltest du nicht mit dem Trinken aufhören, Sue Ellen?“

„Ja, das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen.“

„War wohl nur ein frommer Wunsch gewesen, was?!“, fragte J. R. boshaft und konnte sich ein hämisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, was den Zorn seiner Frau, der ein wenig abgeebbt war, erneut entfachte.

„Daran bist nur du allein schuld!“, erwiderte sie in lautem, vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Ich?“, J. R. starrte sie überrascht an. „Was habe ich damit zu tun? Hab ich dir etwa gesagt, betrink dich?!“

„Das nicht!“, sagte Sue Ellen wütend. „Aber dein Verhalten von gestern Nacht...“

„Was? Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen? Ich habe dir doch gegeben, was du wünschtest.“

„Ach ja? Dann muss ich mir wohl nur eingebildet haben, wir seien zu dritt im Bett, was?!“

J. R. schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und meinte missmutig: „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du meinst, Sue Ellen!“

„So? Verstehst du nicht?!“, fauchte sie und funkelte ihn mit zornigem Blick an. „Wer ist dann diese Carol, mit der du gesprochen hast?!“

Ihr Mann verriet mit keiner Miene seine Überraschung, denn ihm fehlte jegliche Erinnerung daran, dass er Carols Namen ausgesprochen haben sollte. Doch es musste geschehen sein, denn woher sonst konnte Sue Ellen ihn kennen? In ihrem Bekanntenkreis gab es keine Person dieses Namens. Dennoch durfte er nicht dulden, dass seine Frau in diesem Ton mit ihm sprach.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, sagte ich kaum etwas“, erwiderte J. R. kühl. „Aber du, mein Schatz, redetest dauernd, während ich am Einschlafen war.“

„Wer ist diese Carol, mit der du gesprochen hast?!“, fauchte Sue Ellen, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen.

„In mir verstärkt sich der Eindruck, dass du bereits getrunken haben musst, bevor ich zu dir ins Bett kam, mein Schatz!“, sagte ihr Mann. „Außer dir gab es niemanden, mit dem ich sprach. Wahrscheinlich befandest du dich bereits im Anfangsstadium deines Deliriums. Alkoholiker erleben so manches, das in der Realität nicht stattgefunden hat.“

„Du Mistkerl! Jetzt versuchst du mir einzureden, ich hätte mir das Ganze nur eingebildet!“, schrie Sue Ellen.

„Ja, genau so ist es! Du hast es dir eingebildet!“, wies J. R. sie in zornigem Ton zurecht. „Und es wird immer schlimmer mit deiner Trinkerei! Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt und die Finger vom Alkohol lässt...“

„Was dann?!“, fiel Sue Ellen ihm in Wort.

„Nun, mein Schatz, dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, dich in ein Sanatorium einweisen zu lassen, damit du eine Entziehungskur machst“, erwiderte er ungerührt. „Eine versoffene Ehefrau kann ich nämlich nicht gebrauchen!“

Sue Ellen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während J. R. fortfuhr: „Ich habe den Schrank verschlossen und ich erwarte, dass du keinen Alkohol mehr anrührst. Haben wir uns verstanden?!“

Sie schwieg und starrte zu Boden, was er als Einverständnis wertete und sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und weinte. Mehr denn je wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Liebe zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann gestorben war, und das tat weh... sie fragte sich selbst, wie es nur so weit hatte kommen können, obwohl der Anfang ihrer Ehe in Ordnung gewesen war; und nun war sie in dieser Ehehölle gefangen, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien...

 

~*~

 

Seit sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurückgekommen war, versuchte Carol, sich erneut auf die Lektüre ihres Fachbuchs zu konzentrieren, doch sie musste immer wieder an J. R. denken und daran, dass sie dessen Frau mit einem anderen Mann gesehen hatte. Ihre Versuche, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, waren genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt wie das Lesen. Sie wurden höchstens von Carols Erinnerung an das Telefongespräch mit ihrer Mutter ergänzt. Was gab es so Wichtiges, das Mom ihr nur unter vier Augen mitteilen wollte?

Es ließ Carol keine Ruhe und sie griff erneut zum Telefon. Nachdem sie die Nummer ihrer Eltern gewählt hatte, klingelte es sehr lange, bis endlich jemand abnahm.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?“, fragte die Stimme eines Zwölfjährigen.

„Hi, David“, meldete sich das Mädchen, und wurde sofort unterbrochen, denn ihr Bruder rief aus: „Hi, Carol, wie geht es dir? Wann kommst du wieder heim?“

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, David“, erwiderte sie nachsichtig. „Sag mal, ist Mom da? Ich muss sie dringend sprechen.“

„Moment, ich hole sie.“

Einen Augenblick später meldete sich Kate Sanderson: „Carol? Ist etwas passiert?“

„Nein, keine Sorge, Mom. Aber mir ging unser Gespräch von heute Morgen nicht aus dem Kopf. Kannst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, was los ist?“

„Tut mir leid, Kind, nein!“

„Gib mir doch wenigstens einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt, sonst habe ich keine ruhige Minute mehr, Mom!“

„Also gut: Ich möchte wieder eine harmonische Familie haben. Dieser Streit zwischen dir und deinem Vater belastet mich sehr. Wir müssen darüber reden.“

„Ach, Mom! Du weißt selbst, dass ich kein streitsüchtiger Mensch bin. Deswegen muss ich doch nicht nach Hause kommen! Die Diskussionen zwischen mir und Dad bringen nichts.“

„Bitte, Carol, es würde mir wirklich sehr viel bedeuten, wenn du so bald wie möglich nach Hause kommst.“

Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es hörte, wie sein Vater laut brüllte: „Wer ist dran? Carol? Die kommt mir erst wieder ins Haus, wenn sie einzieht. Ansonsten kann sie bleiben, wo sie ist. Ich will sie nicht sehen!“

„Du hörst es selbst, Mom! Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich dich besuche“, erwiderte Carol wütend und legte auf. Ihr tat zwar ihre Mutter ein wenig leid, aber solange Dad nicht einlenkte, würde sie bestimmt nicht in Houston auftauchen.

Carol versuchte erneut, ihr Fachbuch zu lesen, um ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen, aber kaum hatte sie es aufgeschlagen, als die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwammen und sie fühlte, wie heiße Tränen ihre Wangen herabliefen. Ihr Vater war so ein Despot. Jahrelang war sie immer seine Vorzeigetochter gewesen, und nun, wo sie einmal das machte, was sie für richtig hielt, behandelte er sie, als hätte sie ihm wer weiß was angetan. Nicht einmal zu Besuch durfte sie nach Hause kommen... nun gut, wenn er es so wollte, sollte er es so haben!

Der Zorn übermannte das Mädchen und es ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

 

~*~

 

Vier Stunden später hatte Carol sich beruhigt und es war ihr sogar gelungen, zwei Kapitel des Fachbuches durchzuarbeiten, ohne an ihren Vater, J. R. oder Sue Ellen zu denken. Zur Belohnung gönnte sie sich ein heißes Bad und ließ nun ihre Gedanken treiben. Warum hatten die Worte Dads sie derart treffen können? Schließlich kannte sie seine Einstellung zu ihrem Tun hinreichend. Vielleicht war sie nur etwas überarbeitet... und dann dieser J. R. Ewing... er verwirrte sie ganz schön. Ob er davon wusste, dass seine Frau sich mit anderen Männern traf? Die beiden schienen eine merkwürdige Beziehung zu führen... ach, sie dachte ja schon wieder an J. R. und seine Frau! Nein, das musste jetzt aufhören. Sie hatte schließlich ihre eigenen Probleme... vielleicht wäre es doch ganz gut mit Giacomo wegzugehen, um sich abzulenken...

*

Als ihr Freund abends auftauchte, erwartete Carol ihn bereits.

„Oh, cara mia, du bist schon fertig?“, fragte Giacomo überrascht und winkte mit zwei Karten in der Hand. „Ich habe hier die Einladungen zu einem neuen Tanzlokal in der Innenstadt.“

„Fein!“, meinte Carol und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Dann lass uns gehen!“

Unterwegs erzählte Giacomo ihr, dass der Inhaber des Tanzlokals ein Bekannter seines Bruders sei.

„Wir könnten mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen, Carolina.“

„Ins Gespräch? Was meinst du?“

„Nun, mein Vorschlag, wieder eine Band zu gründen. Wir könnten bestimmt dort auftreten.“

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich dafür keine Zeit habe, Jack!“

„Schade“, seufzte er, meinte dann aber mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag. „Würde dir aber gut tun, cara mia. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was du an einem so trockenen Fach wie Betriebswirtschaft findest.“

„Nun, da bist du mit meinem Dad einer Meinung“, erwiderte Carol ironisch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht an euern Streit erinnern“, erwiderte Giacomo.

„Das hast du nicht... Dad selbst war es“, sagte das Mädchen. „Heute Morgen habe ich nämlich Mom angerufen und musste mir mit anhören, wie unerwünscht mein Besuch von seiner Seite ist.“

„Das ist wirklich übel“, meinte ihr Freund. „Wie geht es deiner Mamma?“

„Sie bat mich, sie bald zu besuchen“, erzählte Carol. „Es bedrückt sie sehr, dass Dad und ich uns im Moment nicht vertragen. Leider kann ich nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen, denn es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob dieser Streit so schnell nicht beigelegt wird.“

„Ach, wenn du erstmal zu Hause bist, sieht dein Pappa die Sache bestimmt nicht mehr so streng“, meinte Giacomo. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich auf die Straße setzt.“

„Ich schon!“

„Du solltest trotzdem den Wunsch deiner Mamma erfüllen und sie besuchen. Ich kann mir einige Tage frei nehmen und dich hinfahren. Falls dein Pappa dich wirklich rausschmeißt, so ist bei uns immer ein Gästezimmer für dich frei, Carolina.“

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir und deiner Familie, Jack, aber ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit nach Houston zu fahren. – Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr über die Angelegenheit sprechen, okay?!“

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby und Pamela waren an diesem Nachmittag wieder nach Southfork zurückgekehrt und hatten ebenfalls eine Einladung zur Eröffnung des neuen Tanzlokals erhalten, da der Inhaber desselben ein Schulfreund Bobbys war. Aber der jüngere Ewing-Sohn staunte nicht schlecht, als er am Eingang des Lokals ‚Dance Palace‘ auf die neue Sekretärin seines Bruders traf.

„Guten Abend, Carol“, begrüßte Bobby das Mädchen.

„Ah, guten Abend, Mr. Ewing“, erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Sie sind also wieder zurück?“

„Ja, wie Sie sehen“, meinte Bobby, dann wandte er sich an seine Frau. „Liebling, darf ich dir Carol Sanderson vorstellen? Sie ist die neue Sekretärin von J. R.“

„Freut mich sehr“, lächelte Pam und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand, während Bobby fortfuhr: „Dies hier ist meine Frau Pamela.“

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen“, erwiderte Carol und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Dann sagte sie, wobei sie sich halb zu ihrem Begleiter umwandte: „Darf ich Ihnen meinen Freund Giacomo Columbo vorstellen? – Jack, dies hier ist Bobby Ewing, einer meiner Vorgesetzten, und seine Frau.“

„Es freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen“, meinte Giacomo, schüttelte Bobby die Hand und gab Pamela einen Handkuss. „Wie es scheint, haben wir heute Abend wohl alle die gleiche Idee gehabt.“

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir jetzt hineingehen und uns amüsieren“, meinte Bobby.

„Gute Idee!“, sagten Carol und Pamela gleichzeitig und mussten dann darüber lachen.

Als die vier hineingingen, kam sogleich ein bärtiger Mann in Bobbys Alter auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Bobby, schön dich wiederzusehen!“

„Hallo, Ed“, erwiderte der Begrüßte und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Dann stellte er ihm seine Frau, Carol und Giacomo vor. Als sein Schulfreund Jacks Namen hörte, rief er aus: „Oh, Sie müssen der Bruder von Anthony sein!“

„So ist es, Signore“, bestätigte Giacomo.

„Fabelhaft! Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet, dass Sie in Bobbys Begleitung kommen. Ich habe Sie nämlich an einen Tisch zusammengesetzt.“

„Na, wenn das kein Zufall ist“, meinte Bobby und lachte.

„Eine gute Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig kennenzulernen“, sagte Pamela leise zu Carol, die daraufhin nickte und lächelte. Bobbys Frau war ihr sympathisch...

*

Es wurde ein schöner Abend und Carol vergaß für einige Stunden alles, was sie belastete. In dem Lokal herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre und die Band, die live dort auf der Bühne spielte, verbreitete gute Stimmung und sorgte dafür, dass sie oft tanzte. Einmal mit Jack, dann mit Bobby, dann mit einigen anderen. Sie gab sich einfach dem Vergnügen hin und konnte endlich mal wieder nach langer Zeit ausgelassen sein.

Nach ihrem letzten Tanz wollte sie sich jedoch ein wenig ausruhen und kehrte wieder an den Tisch zurück, an dem Pamela zur Zeit alleine saß.

„Kleine Pause?“, fragte Pam lächelnd.

„Ja“, erwiderte Carol und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ach, ich war schon lange nicht mehr tanzen.“

„So viel zu tun?“

„Hm, das kann man wohl sagen.“

„Ist es sehr anstrengend, für J. R. zu arbeiten?“, fragte Pam.

„Das muss ich abwarten“, meinte Carol. „Ich bin erst seit einigen Tagen im Büro.“

„Kommen Sie gut mit meinem Schwager aus?“

„Ja, er ist sehr nett.“

Pamela nickte stumm, obwohl es ihr schwerfiel, Carols Worten zu glauben. Kannte sie selbst J. R. doch als unangenehmen Mann, der ihr durch sein bisheriges Verhalten deutlich gezeigt hatte, wie unerwünscht sie ihm als Schwägerin war. Aber das ging keinen Außenstehenden etwas an; und Carol war schließlich nur eine Angestellte von Ewing-Oil. Warum also sollte sie nicht mit ihrem Chef auskommen?

„Sind Sie schon lange mit Bobby verheiratet?“, fragte Carol gerade und riss Pamela aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein... nein, erst seit einem halben Jahr“, erwiderte die Angesprochene. Um jedoch das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, meinte sie: „Ihr Freund scheint wirklich ein netter Junge zu sein.“

Dabei schaute Pam auf die Tanzfläche. Carol folgte ihrem Blick. Giacomo tanzte gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen, winkte ihnen aber kurz zu, als er sah, dass sie zu ihm herüberschauten.

„Er sieht sehr gut aus“, sagte Pam nachdenklich. „Sind Sie denn gar nicht eifersüchtig?“

„Aber nein!“, lachte Carol. „Dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund.“

„Sie scheinen Giacomo völlig zu vertrauen.“

„Natürlich!“, erwiderte das Mädchen, als ob dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre. „Wir kennen uns schon so lange und er hat mich nie im Stich gelassen. Jack ist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann.“

„Das freut mich wirklich für Sie“, meinte Pam, die erstaunt registrierte, dass diese Antwort sie erleichterte. Zwischen Carol und ihrem Freund schien genau solch eine Harmonie zu herrschen wie zwischen Bobby und ihr. Wahrscheinlich würde das junge Mädchen nicht allzu lang in J. R’s. Büro bleiben, denn sie schien ein aufrichtiges, liebevolles Wesen zu besitzen, und Pam fiel es schwer sich vorzustellen, dass solch eine Person auf die Dauer mit ihrem Schwager auskommen konnte...

 

~*~

 

Giacomo brachte Carol gegen 2.00 Uhr früh nach Hause.

„Ich kann wieder bei dir übernachten und dich morgen kurz vor 12.00 Uhr zum Flughafen bringen“, bot er an.

„Ach was! Alison kommt erst um 14.00 Uhr an. Fahr ruhig nach Hause, Jack. Ich schlafe mich aus und nehme dann den Bus“, erwiderte Carol. „Gute Nacht! Komm gut heim. Wir sehen uns sicher morgen Abend?“

„Na klar, cara mia. Schlaf gut.”

 

~*~

 

In der Flughafenhalle stand um 14.45 Uhr Alison Garner, eine junge Frau mit langen, rotblonden Locken und grünen Augen, neben sich zwei große Koffer, und schaute sich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Sie fragte sich, wo Carol blieb. Schließlich hatte diese versprochen, sie abzuholen, und es war gar nicht ihre Art, Leute zu versetzen. Einige Augenblicke später nahm Alison von weitem eine winkende Person wahr, die auf sie zugelaufen kam und schließlich vor ihr hielt.

„Carol, na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du hast mich vergessen“, sagte Alison, dann fielen sich die beiden Mädchen in die Arme.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Es war doch recht einsam ohne dich.“

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Carol.“

„Wie war es denn in Stockholm?“

„Großartig! Nächsten Sommer fliege ich wieder für einige Wochen hin“, erzählte Alison und nahm einen der Koffer, während Carol unaufgefordert den anderen ergriff. „Und wie ist es hier gelaufen seit meinem Anruf?“

„Gut. Ich habe Jack wiedergetroffen und soll dich von ihm grüßen.“

„Jack? Du meinst nicht etwa Giacomo Columbo?“, fragte Alison, wobei ihre Augen vor Vergnügen funkelten.

„Doch, er ist hier“, erwiderte Carol.

„Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass er auch in Dallas ist.“

„Kein Zufall! Meine Mom sagte ihm, dass wir hier sind.“

„Ach so! Und warum ist er nicht mit dir hergefahren, um mich abzuholen?“

„Er muss arbeiten“, erklärte Carol. „Aber er kommt heute Abend bei uns vorbei.“

Mittlerweile waren die beiden Mädchen aus der Flughafenhalle herausgetreten und stiegen in ein Taxi ein, das sie zurück nach Hause fuhr. Im Appartement trugen sie die Koffer in Alisons Zimmer und gingen danach in die Küche, um einen Kaffee zu trinken.

„Es war herrlich in Stockholm. Das nächste Mal muss Andrew mitfliegen“, sagte Alison. „Ich schätze, nächsten Sommer werden seine Eltern auf ihn verzichten müssen.“

„Ich glaube, dein Freund hat da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden“, erwiderte Carol amüsiert, während sie für sich und ihre Freundin Kaffee machte.

„Ach, ich glaube, er wird tun, was ich sage“, meinte Alison selbstsicher und lächelte. „Aber sag mal, was ist mit diesem Typen, wegen dem du am Telefon geheult hast? Bist du immer noch in ihn verliebt?“

„Hm... ich denke schon...“, gab ihre Freundin nach einer Weile zu und schaute sie ernsthaft an.

„Und was ist mit ihm? Weiß er von deinen Gefühlen?“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht“, meinte Carol zögerlich und errötete. „Aber er meinte, er sei gerne mit mir zusammen...“

„Sei bloß vorsichtig!“, mahnte Alison sie in besorgtem Ton. „Sich mit einem verheirateten Mann einzulassen kann jede Menge Ärger bedeuten, mal abgesehen davon, dass so ein Typ dir sicherlich das Herz brechen wird.“

„Aber... wenn seine Ehe kaputt ist?“

„Hat er dir das etwa erzählt, Carol?“

Die Angesprochene nickte.

„Nun, wenn es sich so verhält, kann er sich doch scheiden lassen, oder?“

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, Alison.“

„Und?“

„Würde er tun, aber seine Frau... sie ist zur Zeit seelisch labil...“

Alison lachte trocken auf und meinte ironisch: „Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, etwas anderes zu hören. – Oh, Carol, diese Typen erzählen immer solch einen Quatsch. Schlag dir den bloß aus dem Kopf!“

„Aber es könnte doch stimmen, was er sagt. Ich kenne seine Frau.“

„Was? Du kennst seine Frau?“, fragte Alison verwundert. „Wie das? Carol, wer ist dieser Typ?“

„Er... er ist mein... nun... ähm... er ist ein... ein Kollege...“

„Ach du liebe Zeit! Auch das noch!“, stöhnte Alison. Dann sah sie ihre Freundin nochmals eindringlich an und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Bitte, Carol, vergiss diesen Typ. Er wird dir nur weh tun!“

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“, fragte das Mädchen.

„Man hört oft solche Geschichten“, erwiderte Alison. „Und immer sind die Frauen, die sich auf solche verheirateten Typen einlassen, die Dummen. Sie verlieben sich und die betreffenden Männer nutzen sie aus, bis sie genug von ihnen haben. – Ich will einfach nicht, dass dir jemand so weh tut, Carol.“

„Ich glaube aber, dass er mich wirklich mag.“

„Das kann durchaus sein... für den Moment... vielleicht für ein paar Wochen... ein paar Monate... und dann?“

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er so ist.“

„Das können die wenigstens Frauen, die sich in solch ein Exemplar verlieben“, spottete Alison. „Sie hoffen, dass der Mann sich eines Tages offiziell zu ihnen bekennt. Aber das ist eine Illusion. Ein verheirateter Mann steht in den seltensten Fällen zu dir. Und ehrlich, Carol, dafür bist du doch zu schade. – Ach, warum konntest du dich denn nicht in einen anständigen Kerl verlieben? So einen wie Barney Cantrell zum Beispiel.“

„Oh, Alison, ich empfinde nichts für Barney“, widersprach Carol.

„Vielleicht lehnst du ihn ja auch bloß ab, weil dein Vater ihn sich als Schwiegersohn wünscht“, meinte Alison.

„Quatsch!“

„Barney ist ein netter Junge und scheint dich wirklich sehr zu mögen.“

„Aber er geht mir auf die Nerven!“, sagte Carol in heftigem Ton. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, über Barney zu sprechen?“

„Natürlich. Ich wollte dich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass du auch noch andere Männer haben kannst als den Typen, der dir im Kopf herumspukt“, erwiderte Alison. „Wahrscheinlich ist Giacomo ähnlicher Ansicht wie ich, was deine Verliebtheit angeht.“

„Frag ihn! Er kommt heute Abend“, meinte Carol. „Und jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln.“

 

~*~

 

Gegen 21.00 Uhr klingelte an es der Tür des Appartements und Alison öffnete. Draußen stand Giacomo, eine Flasche Sekt in der Hand und grinste.

„JackAss! Dass ich dich einmal wiedersehe!“, rief die junge Frau und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Wow! Das ist ja eine tolle Begrüßung“, meinte Giacomo erfreut. „Scheint so, als ob ich mich öfter mal für längere Zeit verdrücken müsste, wenn ich das wieder erleben will.“

„Komm schon rein, du verrückter Kerl“, feixte Alison und boxte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Danke, sehr gut, la carotina, und selbst?“, antwortete er und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Suchend schaute er sich um. „Wo ist meine Carolina?“

„In ihrem Zimmer, lernt mal wieder“, sagte Alison, holte drei Gläser aus dem Schrank und ging dann, um Carol zu holen. Sie kam alleine zurück. „Deine cara mia kommt gleich.“

„Warum lernt sie an einem Tag wie heute, wo du zurückgekommen bist?“, fragte Giacomo verwundert. „Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch angeregt unterhalten.“

„Ja, so hatte ich mir das auch vorgestellt“, meinte Alison und setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen beleidigt...“

„Warum?“

„Oh, wir haben uns über den Typen unterhalten, in den sie verliebt ist, und... nun ja, ich habe ihr meine Meinung dazu mitgeteilt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihr gefallen hat.“

„Warum konntest du sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, Lissa?“

„Meinst du, ich will, dass meine beste Freundin in ihr Unglück rennt? Dieser Mann will sie doch nur ausnutzen.“

„Woher weißt du das? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht“, widersprach Giacomo. „Und selbst, wenn es so ist... es ist Carols Entscheidung.“

„Du würdest es also zulassen, dass ein Mann mit unlauteren Absichten deiner cara mia weh tut?“, fragte Alison erstaunt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht! Du bist ihr bester Freund.“

„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass Carolina verletzt wird“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Dennoch finde ich, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen macht, selbst, wenn es weh tun könnte. Sie war noch nie verliebt und es ist gut, wenn sie lernt, auf ihre Gefühle zu hören, sich auf einen Menschen einzulassen, ohne zu wissen, was passiert.“

„Sie muss sich doch nicht ausgerechnet auf einen verheiraten Mann einlassen!“, widersprach Alison. „Wer weiß, was das für ein Typ ist.“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so schlimm ist“, meinte Giacomo gelassen und lächelte. „Carol vertraut so schnell niemandem, den sie nicht kennt. Das weißt du doch. Ich glaube, sie hat ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür, wer ihr gut tut oder nicht.“

„Dieser Mann tut ihr ganz sicher nicht gut. Aber sie ist blind vor lauter Verliebtheit und du bist total verrückt.“

Giacomo lachte und sagte: „Und du, meine liebe carotina, bist vor lauter Vorurteilen blind. Warum verurteilst du diesen Mann, obwohl du ihn nicht kennst? Wenn er es geschafft hat, Carols Herz zu öffnen, kann er kein ganz so schlechter Mensch sein...“

„Er ist auch kein schlechter Mensch!“, bestätigte ihm Carol, die soeben ins Zimmer trat. Sie hatte den letzten Satz gehört und konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass ihre beiden Freunde über sie sprachen. „Als mich Anfang der letzten Woche ein Mann bedrängte, kam er mir zu Hilfe und rettete mich.“

„Ein edler Ritter also“, stellte Alison nüchtern fest.

„Möglich!“, gab Carol spitz zurück und setzte sich neben Giacomo auf einen der Sessel, die gegenüber der Couch standen.

„Ach komm, cara mia, unsere carotina hat es doch nicht böse gemeint“, versuchte der junge Mann zu schlichten. „Sie macht sich einfach Gedanken um dich.“

„Genau so ist es“, bestätigte Alison und sah ihre Freundin ernst an. „Weißt du, ich finde es ja gut, dass du verliebt bist, aber...“

„Ich kenne deine Ansicht zur Genüge“, fiel Carol ihr ins Wort. Dann sah sie fragend zu Giacomo.

„Höre einfach auf dein Herz, cara mia“, meinte er und lächelte. „Das Einzige was zählt, sind deine Gefühle... das ist wichtig, egal, was alle anderen sagen... Du musst deine eigene Entscheidung fällen und deine eigenen Wege gehen. Aber bei allem, was dir auch widerfährt, sollst du wissen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, wenn du einen Freund brauchst.“

„Und ich bin deine beste Freundin und werde auch immer für dich da sein, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Carol“, sagte Alison in ernstem Ton. „Bitte, sei nicht mehr böse, weil ich dir meine Meinung gesagt habe. Ich bin immer ehrlich, wie du weißt, und Freunde müssen das auch sein...“

„Ja, du hat recht“, meinte Carol nach einer Weile und lächelte nun wieder etwas. Dann erhob sie sich, setzte sich neben Alison und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe nun einmal diese Gefühle... und ich kann sie nicht einfach abstellen.“

„Ich weiß... ich weiß...“, murmelte Alison und drückte sie fester an sich. „Dennoch, meine Süße, pass gut auf dich auf.“

„Das mache ich doch immer“, flüsterte Carol.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Am Montagmorgen betrat Carol mit Herzklopfen das Ewing-Gebäude. Sie nickte Mr. Smith, dem Pförtner, freundlich zu und drückte auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls.

„Guten Morgen, Carol!“

Die Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um, erblickte ihren Chef, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zukam, und fühlte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Dennoch bemühte sie sich um Sachlichkeit und es gelang ihr, mit normaler Stimme zu sagen: „Guten Morgen, J. R. Du bist heute aber früh im Haus.“

„Tja, es gibt viel zu tun“, meinte er, und trat dicht neben sie. „Außerdem wollte ich dich so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen.“

Bevor Carol, die errötete, darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kam der Fahrstuhl und sie stiegen beide ein.

„Was hast du am Wochenende gemacht?“, fragte J. R.

„Ach, ich hab gelernt“, antwortete sie.

„Was, und sonst nichts?“, wunderte sich ihr Chef. „Hätte ich das gewusst...“

„Meine Freundin Alison ist am Sonntag wiedergekommen“, fiel Carol ihm rasch ins Wort, um die Unterhaltung, die erneut eine sehr persönliche Richtung zu nehmen versprach, wieder auf eine sachlichere Ebene zu bringen, zumal J. R’s. Gegenwart sie zunehmend irritierte. Sie war daher froh, als der Fahrstuhl im 12. Stock anhielt und sie beim Aussteigen Gillian erblickte, die bereits da war und die beiden Ankommenden begrüßte. In Gegenwart ihrer Kollegin verhielt J. R. Ewing sich sachlich. Er nickte den jungen Frauen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu und verzog sich in sein Büro.

„Und, wie ist es am Freitag ohne mich gelaufen?“, fragte Gillian. „Bist du gut zurecht gekommen?“

„Ja, besser als ich dachte“, erwiderte Carol. „Es war nicht viel los. Am Nachmittag nahm mich J. R. zu einem Geschäftstermin mit und ich musste Protokoll führen... Ach herrje! Das Protokoll habe ich völlig vergessen! J. R. wartet bestimmt darauf.“

Carol holte die Mappe mit dem Schriftstück aus der obersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, wo sie es am Freitag verstaut hatte, und eilte damit in das Büro ihres Chefs. Dieser blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Was gibt es denn?“

„Das Protokoll!“, sagte Carol und reichte ihm die Mappe. J. R. nahm sie mit amüsiertem Lächeln entgegen und bedankte sich, doch anstatt nun das Zimmer zu verlassen, blieb das Mädchen stehen und schaute ihn wartend an.

„Gibt es noch etwas, Carol?“

„In fünf Wochen fängt die Uni an...“, begann sie zögerlich.

„Und?“

„Nun ja, bis dahin sollte eine richtige Sekretärin in deinem Vorzimmer sitzen, weil ich dann ja nicht mehr täglich zur Verfügung stehe.“

„Ach richtig! Das habe ich total vergessen!“, sagte J. R. und griff sich an den Kopf. Er starrte Carol nachdenklich an und meinte nach einer Weile: „Du studierst doch Betriebswirtschaft, nicht wahr?“

„Ja...?“

„Interessiert dich die Arbeit in einer Personalabteilung?“

„Schon“, meinte Carol. „Warum?“

„Nun, meine Liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit dazu kommen werde, die Unterlagen all der vielen Damen durchzusehen, die sich bei mir als Sekretärin beworben haben“, erklärte J. R. „Und da die neue Kollegin vor allem mit dir und Gillian gut zusammenarbeiten soll, halte ich es für angebracht, wenn du dir die Bewerbungsunterlagen anschaust und mir die in deinen Augen geeignetsten Kandidatinnen vorschlägst.“

„Ich?“, Carol starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber ja! Immerhin bist du diejenige, die darauf drängt, die Stelle zu besetzen. Außerdem wäre es eine erste Übung für das Personalmanagement, meine Liebe“, sagte J. R. und grinste sie an. „Du könntest dich ja mit Gillian beraten. Mir fehlt im Moment wirklich die Zeit, eine neue Sekretärin auszusuchen.“

Mit einer Geste präsentierte er Carol einen Stapel Papiere, die sich links von ihm auf dem Schreibtisch türmten, worauf das Mädchen, immer noch fassungslos, fragte: „Sind das die gesamten Bewerbungsunterlagen?“

„Ja, das sind sie“, erwiderte J. R., stand auf, nahm den Stapel und legte ihn der verdutzten Carol in beide Arme. „Und jetzt gehören sie alle dir! Viel Spaß damit!“

*

„Um Himmels Willen! Was ist das?“, fragte Gillian erschrocken, als ihre Kollegin vollbeladen wieder im Vorzimmer erschien.

„Arbeit, die unser Chef mir aufgebrummt hat“, erwiderte Carol, nachdem sie den Papierstoß auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte. „Du musst mir dabei helfen, allein schaffe ich es nicht.“

„Worum handelt es sich denn?“, fragte Gillian neugierig.

„Das sind die Unterlagen von all denjenigen, die sich um die Vorzimmerstelle bei J. R. beworben haben.“

„Was? Sollst du sie etwa alle lesen?“

Carol nickte.

„Das ist total verrückt!“, murmelte Gillian und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein.“

Im nächsten Augenblick kam J. R. aus seinem Büro und reichte Carol ein Schreiben mit der Aufforderung: „Das hier muss an Jordan Lee gefaxt werden“. Als sein Blick dabei auf Gillian fiel, fragte er: „Was ist los? Sie sehen aus, als wäre Ihnen ein Gespenst begegnet.“

„Ist es wirklich wahr, dass Carol die neue Sekretärin auswählen soll, Sir?“

„Ja, schließlich ist es ihr Arbeitsplatz, der zu besetzen ist“, gab J. R. freimütig zu. „Darum darf sie auch entscheiden, wer von den Bewerberinnen in die engere Wahl kommt. Wenn Sie wollen, helfen Sie ihr ruhig dabei, Miss Peters. Ich denke, Carol hat nichts dagegen.“

Nachdem er registriert hatte, welch entsetzten Blick ihm Gillian zuwarf, verzog er sich feixend in sein Büro. Carol würde in dieser Woche wohl kaum Zeit haben, sich mit ihrem italienischen Schulfreund oder sonst wem zu treffen und er selbst war die ungeliebte Arbeit los, Bewerbungsunterlagen durchzulesen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Gillian, die es sich gewiss nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihrer Kollegin zu helfen, genau wusste, auf welche fachlichen Qualifikationen er bei einer Sekretärin Wert legte, so dass die beiden jungen Frauen ihm sicherlich gut geeignete Kandidatinnen vorschlugen.

*

„Ich glaube, ich träume“, murmelte Gillian, die immer noch auf die Bürotür des Chefs starrte. „In den drei Jahren, die ich hier arbeite, habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass J. R. Ewing jemand in seine Entscheidungen mit eingebunden hat. Er scheint sehr viel von dir zu halten.“

„Ich weiß nicht...“, meinte Carol zweifelnd und schaute auf den Stapel der Bewerbungsunterlagen. „Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass es ihm gar nicht so eilig damit ist, eine neue Sekretärin einzustellen. Ich bin sicher, dass er diese Angelegenheit vollkommen vergessen hätte, wenn ich ihn eben nicht gedrängt hätte, die Vorzimmerstelle bald zu besetzen. Wahrscheinlich hat er keine große Lust, diesen Haufen hier durchzuarbeiten...“

„Du könntest recht haben“, gab Gillian zu und schaute nun ebenfalls auf den Berg Unterlagen, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch ihrer Kollegin türmte. „Diese Papiere durchzusehen, bedeutet eine Menge Mehrarbeit neben unserem normalen Job. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir natürlich dabei.“

„Na klar möchte ich deine Mithilfe“, sagte Carol. „Du bist schließlich diejenige von uns beiden, die die Berufserfahrung hat, während ich mit einem Lehrling im 1. Jahr zu vergleichen bin. Ich verstehe eigentlich auch nicht, weshalb J. R. ausgerechnet mir diese Aufgabe gegeben hat.“

"Nun, das ist jetzt egal“, meinte ihre Kollegin und wandte sich wieder ihrer Schreibmaschine zu, in der ein noch nicht fertig getippter Brief eingespannt war. „Du solltest zunächst einmal das Fax an Mr. Lee schicken.“

Carol lachte und tat, was Gillian ihr gesagt hatte. Einige Minuten später betrat Bobby Ewing die Etage und begrüßte die beiden Mädchen. Dann wandte er sich direkt an Carol und fragte: „Haben Sie sich von unserer Tanz-Nacht erholt?“

„Ja, danke, Bobby. Es hat mir wirklich gut getan. Wie geht es Ihrer Frau?“

„Sie fühlt sich ausgezeichnet. Ich soll Sie und Ihren Freund recht herzlich von ihr grüßen.“

„Danke, grüßen Sie sie zurück“, erwiderte Carol und lächelte Bobby strahlend an, der ihr freundlich zunickte und in sein Büro verschwand, während Gillian vor Überraschung fast das Atmen vergaß. Als sie wieder unter vier Augen mit ihrer neuen Kollegin war, wandte sie sich dieser zu und fragte: „Was hast du mit unseren beiden Chefs angestellt?“

„Nichts“, antwortete Carol.

„Ach komm! Das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein. Es ist offensichtlich, dass J. R. dich aus lauter Sympathie eingestellt hat, obwohl du über keinerlei Erfahrung im Sekretariat verfügst. Und nun warst du sogar mit dem Juniorchef und seiner Frau tanzen? Und wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Freund, von dem Robert Ewing sprach?“

„An Jack ist überhaupt nichts geheimnisvoll“, lachte Carol. „Er ist ein alter Freund von mir, wir waren Nachbarskinder. Ich habe ihn am Freitag zufällig wiedergetroffen und er lud mich Samstag in ein Tanzlokal ein, das an diesem Tag neu eröffnet wurde. Dabei trafen wir Bobby Ewing und seine Frau. Sie ist sehr sympathisch, das völlige Gegenteil von dieser Sue Ellen.“

„Na ja, sie sind schließlich nicht miteinander blutsverwandt“, meinte Gillian, deren Neugier nun noch mehr geweckt war. „Bitte verrate mir, warum das Schicksal dir so bedeutungsvolle Begegnungen beschert, die dich eventuell beruflich und privat weiterbringen könnten.“

„Vielleicht bin ich ein Glückskind?“, meinte Carol leicht selbstironisch. Dann fuhr sie in einem sachlicheren Ton fort: „Eigentlich mache ich gar nichts Besonderes. Ich bin einfach ich selbst.“

„Merkwürdig“, wunderte sich Gillian und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, ich gönne es dir von Herzen. – Doch nun erzähle mir mehr von diesem alten Freund. Seid ihr zusammen?“

„Ach was! Wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde seit Kindertagen.“

„Mehr ist da wirklich nicht?“

„Nein.“

In diesem Augenblick kam Bobby noch einmal in das Vorzimmer und wandte sich an die beiden jungen Damen: „Übrigens: Meine Familie gibt am Samstag ein Barbecue auf Southfork und ich möchte Sie beide dazu einladen. Es beginnt ab 14.00 Uhr und ich hoffe, dass Sie kommen werden. Bringen Sie ruhig ihre Freunde mit.“

„Wir kommen gern!“, erwiderte Gillian, worauf Bobby wieder zufrieden in seinem Büro verschwand. Dann wandte sie sich erklärend an Carol: „Die Ewings geben einmal im Jahr ein großes Barbecue und laden dazu Freunde, Bekannte und Mitarbeiter ein.“

„Muss ich dort hingehen?“, fragte Carol, die keinen Wert darauf legte, wieder mit Sue Ellen zusammenzutreffen. Wenn sie daran dachte, fühlte sie sich unbehaglich.

„Das würde ich dir raten“, antwortete Gillian. „Schließlich gibt es kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit für eine angehende Betriebswirtin wie dich, auf möglichst unverbindliche Weise Kontakte mit wichtigen Leuten zu knüpfen.“

„Wer will Kontakte knüpfen?“, fragte J. R., der mit einem Stapel Akten aus seinem Büro kam und den letzten Satz halb mitgehört hatte.

„Oh, ich meinte nur, Carol könnte auf dem Barbecue am Samstag wichtige Leute kennenlernen“, erklärte Gillian.

„Ach ja, natürlich!“, sagte J. R., nun im Bilde, und wandte sich an seine Sekretärin. „Das wäre in der Tat eine gute Gelegenheit für dich. Du wirst doch kommen?“

„Nun, ich...“, begann Carol zögerlich, aber ihre Kollegin fiel ihr sogleich ins Wort: „Ich bringe sie natürlich am Samstag mit nach Southfork.“

„Sehr schön“, meinte J. R. und bedachte Carol kurz mit einem intensiven Blick. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen.“

Dann reichte er dem Mädchen die Akten.

„Das hier kann zur Ablage, Carol.“

 

~*~

 

Im Laufe des Vormittags verließen sowohl J. R. als auch Bobby Ewing wegen wichtiger Geschäftstermine das Büro und würden erst nachmittags zurückkommen. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb für Gillian und Carol genug zu tun: Sie hatten etliche Briefe nach dem Diktaphon zu schreiben, die Post für ihre jeweiligen Chefs durchzusehen und vorzusortieren und einige Telefongespräche zwecks Terminvereinbarung zu führen. Gegen 13.30 Uhr stöhnte Gillian laut auf und meinte: „Es wird Zeit für uns, Mittagspause zu machen.“

„Ich stimme dir zu“, nickte Carol. „Doch da keiner unserer Chefs bis jetzt wieder hier ist, möchte ich das Büro ungern verlassen.“

„Ach, das müssen wir auch nicht“, erwiderte Gillian und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Du vergisst, dass wir hier eine kleine Küche und einige Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank haben. Ich mache uns rasch ein Rührei mit Speck, einverstanden?“

Carol nickte, widmete sich dann wieder dem Brief, den sie gerade angefangen hatte und schrieb ihn fertig. Danach stand sie ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging in Richtung Küche. Gillian holte gerade zwei Teller aus dem Hängeschrank und meinte, nachdem sie ihrer Kollegin ansichtig wurde: „Unser Essen ist gerade fertig!“

„Prima“, sagte Carol, nahm unaufgefordert die Bratpfanne vom Herd und füllte die Teller mit dem Rührei. Danach setzte sie sich zu Gillian an den Tisch und begann zu essen.

„Um noch einmal auf deinen Freund zurückzukommen...“, begann ihre Kollegin zaghaft.

„Ja?“

„Was für ein Mensch ist er?“

„Hm...“, Carol dachte kurz nach, dann meinte sie: „Ich würde sagen, dass er ein bisschen verrückt ist, aber trotzdem der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann.“

„Verrückt?“, fragte Gillian verwundert. „Was heißt das?“

„Na ja, er ist unkonventionell, hat manchmal Ideen, die einige Leute merkwürdig finden würden...“

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Er ist eigentlich Koch und angeblich nur zu Besuch hier, dennoch verteilt er Visitenkarten, in denen er seine Dienste als Musiker für private Veranstaltungen anbietet.“

Gillian lachte.

„Dein Freund scheint ein lustiger Vogel zu sein. Wie heißt er gleich nochmal?“

„Jack... nun ja, eigentlich heißt er Giacomo Columbo.“

„Giacomo? Das ist ein italienischer Name, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, seine Eltern kommen aus Italien. Sie betreiben ein großes Nobelrestaurant in Houston. Jack und seine Geschwister sind dort geboren.“

„Ich würde diesen Giacomo gerne kennenlernen“, sagte Gillian. „Könntest du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?“

„Na klar“, erwiderte Carol und lächelte. Sie fragte sich gerade, warum sie selbst nicht auf diese Idee gekommen war. „Allerdings muss Jack die ganze Woche bis 22.00 Uhr arbeiten, aber am Samstag hätte er frei.“

„Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet, da wir dann zusammen auf das Barbecue zu den Ewings hinausfahren könnten“, meinte ihre Kollegin und schien erfreut.

„Ach ja, das Barbecue...“, murmelte Carol und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist? Freust du dich denn gar nicht darauf?“, wunderte sich Gillian./ „Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich lieber nicht dort hingehen.“

„Aber warum? Es ist wirklich immer ganz nett.“

„Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr an das Theater erinnern, das Mrs. Ewing letzte Woche hier im Büro veranstaltet hat? Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn ich auf dem Fest bei den Ewings auftauche? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich von J. R’s. Frau erneut herunterputzen zu lassen, zumal da sicher eine größere Menschenmenge anwesend sein wird.“

„Ach, ich glaube nicht, dass Mrs. Ewing solch einen Skandal machen wird“, meinte Gillian leichthin. „Allein schon, weil ihre Schwiegereltern ihr dies nie verzeihen würden, mal abgesehen von unserem Chef. Erinnere dich doch daran, wie betreten sie aus seinem Büro kam, nachdem sie sich ihren Auftritt hier geleistet hat. Sie wird es bestimmt nicht wagen, dich öffentlich anzugreifen.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Carol zweifelnd.

„Ja“, antwortete Gillian und nickte. „Und wenn du zudem dort mit Giacomo auftauchst, denkt jeder, dass er dein Freund sei. Somit hat Sue Ellen Ewing gar keine Handhabe mehr gegen dich. Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dann auch wieder.“

„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast“, seufzte Carol. „Ich werde Jack fragen, ob er auf dieses Barbecue mitkommt. – Und nun etwas anderes: So, wie es aussieht, kommen wir heute sicherlich nicht mehr dazu, einen Blick in die Bewerbungsunterlagen zu werfen...“

„Wer sagt das?“, fragte Gillian.

„Na ja, mein Band ist noch halbvoll“, erwiderte ihre Kollegin. „Ich kann nicht so schnell schreiben.“

„Das macht doch nichts. Das Wichtigste waren die Post und die Termine. Zwischendurch können wir sicherlich in ein oder zwei Bewerbungen reinschauen, so lange unsere beiden Chefs nicht da sind“, meinte Gillian. „Ich bin viel zu neugierig, um bis morgen damit zu warten.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich heute etwas länger bleiben und damit anfangen, die Unterlagen durchzulesen“, sagte Carol.

„Im Ernst?“

„Ich fürchte, sonst schaffe ich es nicht. Schließlich wünsche ich mir, dass die Stelle so rasch wie möglich besetzt wird, damit ich wieder mehr Zeit für meine Bücher habe.“

„Also gut, dann bleibe ich heute auch etwas länger“, meinte Gillian. „Du wirst es alleine nicht schaffen, den Stapel bis Ende der Woche durchzulesen.“

„Dabei wollte ich J. R. bereits Freitag eine Vorschlagsliste vorlegen.“

„Du bist wirklich verrückt, Carol.“

Gillian schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und erhob sich. Nachdem sie zusammen mit ihrer Kollegin das Geschirr gesäubert und weggepackt hatte, ging sie zurück ins Vorzimmer, blieb vor Carols Schreibtisch stehen, nahm die oberste Bewerbung und schlug sie auf. Rasch überflog sie den Lebenslauf und meinte: „Schau mal, diese Frau hier wäre sicherlich gut geeignet für J. R`s. Vorzimmer...“

Carol trat neben sie und überflog ebenfalls den Lebenslauf.

„Das macht alles einen guten Eindruck“, murmelte sie dann und nickte kaum merklich. Dann nahm sie ein Notizblatt von ihrem Schreibtisch, notierte den Namen der Bewerberin und legte die Bewerbung auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches. „Behalten wir sie für die engere Wahl im Auge...“

Mittlerweile hatte Gillian den Lebenslauf der zweiten Bewerberin durchgelesen und brummte: „Hm...hm... alles in allem nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube, sie passt eher nicht hierher...“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Carol, die daraufhin ebenfalls den Lebenslauf überflog.

„Schau mal, sie hat nur 80 Anschläge pro Minute... das wird J. R. nicht reichen“, erklärte ihre Kollegin, worauf das Mädchen einen roten Kopf bekam und leise meinte: „Nun ja, aber ich habe nicht viel mehr Anschläge als diese Frau... wie heißt sie... Susan Steward...“

„Ich bin sicher, dass das J. R. bei dir nichts ausmacht, aber bei jeder anderen schon“, sagte Gillian. „Als angehende Betriebswirtin hat unser Chef sicher nicht vor, dich ewig in seinem Vorzimmer herumsitzen zu lassen. Vielleicht kannst du in deinen nächsten Ferien bereits ein Betriebspraktikum in einer Abteilung machen, die dich besonders interessiert...“

Gillian legte Susan Stewards Bewerbung auf ein kleines Ablagetischchen, das sich unweit von Carols Schreibtisch befand, schnappte sich dann einen Zettel und schrieb darauf: Nicht geeignet! Diesen schob sie dann so unter die Bewerbung, dass man die Schrift noch gut lesen konnte und meinte: „Jetzt haben wir bereits eine kleine Vorauswahl getroffen.“

„Lass uns noch einen Lebenslauf durchlesen“, meinte Carol. „Ich bin doch recht neugierig!“

Gillian griff lächelnd die dritte Bewerbung, suchte den Lebenslauf und las ihn dann gemeinsam mit ihrer Kollegin.

„Was meinst du, Carol?“

„Sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus.“

„Auf den ersten Blick schon, aber der Bewerberin fehlen Stenographiekenntnisse. Außerdem hat sie ihre Ausbildung abgebrochen und eigentlich keinen richtigen Abschluss. Diese Dame brauchen wir dem Chef gar nicht erst vorzuschlagen.“

„Ein bisschen gemein finde ich das ja schon“, widersprach Carol. „Wer weiß, aus welchem Grund die Frau ihre Ausbildung abbrach...“

„Dein Verständnis in allen Ehren, aber wir können bei der Menge an Bewerberinnen auf so etwas keine Rücksicht nehmen“, erklärte Gillian.

„Aber bei mir verhielt es sich ähnlich, denn...“, begann Carol, doch ihre Kollegin unterbrach sie: „Du musst damit aufhören, dich mit den Bewerberinnen zu vergleichen. Dich hat unser Chef persönlich eingestellt. Das war seine Entscheidung und ich kann mich darüber auch nicht beklagen, zumal du ja nur für kurze Zeit seine Sekretärin sein wirst. Aber bei diesen Damen handelt es sich um Frauen, die sich konkret auf die Vorzimmerstelle hier beworben haben und denen die Einstellungsvoraussetzungen bekannt sind. Es besteht also gar kein Grund, sie zu bemitleiden. Diese Bewerberin kann sich denken, dass sie ohne abgeschlossene Ausbildung keine Chance auf die Stelle hat.“

Mitleidslos legte Gillian die Unterlagen der dritten Kandidatin auf diejenigen von Susan Steward. Carol sah es mit Bedauern und seufzte. Sie hatte plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr darauf, die Bewerbungen weiter durchzulesen und meinte: „Lass uns heute Abend weitermachen. Ich muss noch einige Briefe fertig schreiben, bevor J. R. wieder ins Haus kommt.“

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sue Ellen befand sich an diesem Tag allein auf einen Einkaufsbummel und schaute sich gelangweilt ein Schaufenster nach dem anderen an, ohne sich wirklich für eines der Kleider oder Accessoires zu interessieren, die dort ausgestellt waren. Sie dachte gerade zurück an ihr trauriges Wochenende und daran, dass ihr Mann sie wieder soweit gebracht hatte, erneut zum Glas zu greifen. Damit hatte sie ihm abermals einen Grund gegeben, sie mit Verachtung zu strafen und sie zu unterdrücken. Immer mehr fühlte sie sich auf Southfork, wo die gesamte Familie zu den Mahlzeiten ständig zusammengluckte, wie im Gefängnis, da sie sich dort auf keinen Fall gehenlassen dufte. Und in dem kleinen Haus, in dem sie mit J. R. wohnte, erging es ihr nicht besser – wobei ihr Mann ja durch sehr viel Abwesenheit glänzte; und wenn er dann mal zu Hause war, beachtete er sie entweder nicht oder er führte sich auf wie ein Gefängniswärter. Dass er den Schrank mit der kleinen Bar verschlossen und den Schlüssel mitgenommen hatte, bestätigte nur ihr Gefühl, klein und rechtlos zu sein - eine ewige Gefangene ohne Aussicht, ihr Gefängnis jemals verlassen zu können…

„Hallo, Sue Ellen!“

Erschrocken blickte die Angesprochene auf.

„Betty Cramer, grüß dich“, sagte sie dann zu der Frau, die auf sie zukam. „Tut mir leid, ich habe dich eben gar nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?“

„Danke, gut – und selbst?“

„Nun, ich... kann nicht klagen“, log Sue Ellen.

„Du bist zu unserem letzten Treffen gar nicht erschienen“, sagte Betty. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Was war denn los?“

„Ach, ich war unpässlich“, behauptete Sue Ellen und setzte ein Lächeln auf, von dem sie hoffte, es würde ihr Gegenüber beschwichtigen. Keine der Frauen des Vereins Töchter von Alamo durfte je erfahren, dass sie an dem besagten Tag sturzbetrunken im Bett lag, weil ihr Mann zwei Nächte nacheinander nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Seine fadenscheinige Erklärung, dass er noch wichtige Geschäftstermine hatte – wie er ihr in einem kurzen Telefonat mitteilte - nahm sie ihm ohnehin nicht ab. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte ihr Angetrauter diese sogenannten „Termine“ in den Armen irgendwelcher Frauen von zweifelhaftem Ruf. Aber das konnte sie ja schlecht ihren Schwiegereltern mitteilen, bei denen sie J. R’s. Fehlen beim Abendessen entschuldigen musste.

„Das tut mir leid“, meinte Betty nun aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser?“

Als Sue Ellen nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Das freut mich. Komm, lass uns zusammen irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken. Ich habe dir einiges zu erzählen.“

Obwohl sie keine rechte Lust dazu hatte, lächelte Sue Ellen ihre Bekannte an und ging mit ihr in ein Lokal. Nachdem sie beide sich etwas bestellt hatten, begann Betty: „Wie du weißt, kandidieren zur Zeit zwei Männer um den Senatssitz. Unser Verein möchte seinen Beitrag zur Wahl leisten und hat darum auf seiner letzten Versammlung beschlossen, sowohl Martin Cole als auch Clifford Barnes auf einer von uns geplanten Veranstaltung zur Wort kommen zu lassen. Beide sollen die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Argumente vorzutragen und anschließend mit den Besuchern der Veranstaltung zu diskutieren. Hättest du nicht Lust, diese Veranstaltung mit zu organisieren? Es gibt allerhand zu tun.“

Sue Ellen schaute Betty nachdenklich an. Ihr fiel wieder das Treffen mit Cliff Barnes ein, der sie letzten Freitag zu einem Essen in ein kleines Restaurant eingeladen hatte. Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Bei Barnes hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit endlich wieder das Gefühl, eine begehrenswerte Frau zu sein. Ein sehr gutes Gefühl... und bei dem Gedanken, ihn wiederzusehen, machte ihr Herz vor Freude einen kleinen Sprung. Es amüsierte sie, zumal sie ihm immer noch nicht verraten hatte, wer sie war. Außer ihrem Vornamen wusste er nichts über sie. Er ahnte nicht, dass sie die Frau seines besten Feindes war; und mittlerweile hatte J. R. sie so weit gebracht, dass in ihm auch einen Feind sah. Warum also sollte sie sich nicht mit Cliff Barnes gegen ihren Gatten verbünden? Vor allem, da Barnes ein charmanter und gut aussehender Mann war.

„Ich bin bereit, die Moderation der Veranstaltung zu übernehmen“, hörte Sue Ellen sich selbst sagen.

„Das wäre wundervoll!“, sagte Betty und strahlte sie an, ohne zu ahnen, dass es Mrs. Ewing keineswegs um den Wahlkampf ging, sondern um die Aussicht, Cliff Barnes wiederzusehen.

 

***

 

Diese Woche verlief für Gillian und Carol sehr arbeitsreich. Aber obwohl sie viel zu tun hatten, vor allem, da J. R. seine geschäftliche Transaktion mit Jordan Lee unter Dach und Fach brachte, gelang es den beiden jungen Frauen, bis Donnerstagabend die Unterlagen aller Bewerberinnen um die Vorzimmerstelle durchzuarbeiten und eine Liste der Kandidatinnen aufzustellen, die sie für besonders geeignet hielten.

Im Laufe des Freitagnachmittags gegen 14.30 Uhr ging Gillian bereits, da sie einen Arzttermin hatte. Bobby war auch schon fort, so dass Carol nun mit J. R. allein im Büro war. Mittlerweile war es wieder ruhiger geworden und das Mädchen klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür seines Chefs.

„Ja?“, hörte sie J. R. sagen und trat ein.

„Hättest du jetzt etwas Zeit?“, fragte Carol und schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Wofür?“, wollte er wissen und sah sie gespannt an, während ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte.

„Gillian und ich haben die Unterlagen der Bewerberinnen fertig und eine Liste der in unseren Augen geeignetsten Kandidatinnen für die Sekretärinnenstelle erstellt. Könntest du einen Blick darauf werfen?“

„Was habe ich nur für fleißige Mitarbeiterinnen!“, lobte J. R. und lachte. „Ich habe die ganze Sache unverzeihlicherweise total vergessen. Was würde ich nur ohne dich und Miss Peters tun?“

„Kann ich dir die Liste und die Unterlagen unserer Favoritinnen jetzt also bringen?“

„Aber natürlich, und bring gleich deinen Terminkalender mit, Carol, damit wir die Vorstellungstermine für nächste Woche bereits festlegen können!“

Das Mädchen eilte zurück ins Vorzimmer, nahm die Liste und den kleinen Stapel der ausgesuchten Bewerberinnen und trug alles zu J. R., nachdem sie ihren Kalender auf den Stapel geworfen hatte.

„Setz dich bitte, Carol!“, forderte er sie auf. Sie ließ sich in dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und beobachtete ihn gespannt, während er zunächst die Liste und dann rasch die Bewerbungsunterlagen überflog. Nachdem er damit fertig war, meinte er lächelnd: „Das sieht alles sehr gut aus, ich bin zufrieden mit eurer Auswahl!“

„Danke!“, erwiderte die junge Frau. „Ohne Gillians Hilfe hätte ich es wahrscheinlich gar nicht in so kurzer Zeit geschafft.“

„Das glaube ich! Es waren eine ganze Menge Bewerbungen, die ich dir aufgehalst habe“, meinte J.R. und schaute sie aufmerksam an. „Wie hat dir diese Art von Arbeit gefallen?“

„Also, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... es war gar nicht so leicht für mich“, gab Carol zu und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Gillian musste mich öfter darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dieser oder jener Bewerberin entscheidende Qualifikationen fehlen, auf die du in deinem Sekretariat Wert legt. Dieses Aussortieren von Menschen kommt mir ein wenig unbarmherzig vor...“

J. R. lachte und meinte: „Nun ja, aber so ist es eben! Schließlich möchte ich nur sehr gute Mitarbeiterinnen um mich haben.“

„Warum hast du dann mich eingestellt?“, fragte Carol.

„Was für eine Frage“, antwortete J. R. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir.“

„Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung von der Arbeit in einem Sekretariat, als du mich eingestellt hast“, sagte das Mädchen. „Und als ich jetzt sah, was für hervorragende Qualifikationen einige der Bewerberinnen mitbringen, fragte ich mich natürlich, was dich dazu bewogen hat, mich ohne jegliche Referenzen einzustellen. Eigentlich kann ich mit diesen Frauen nicht mithalten...“

„Ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dir“, erwiderte J. R. gleichmütig und lächelte sie an. „Und darauf kann ich mich immer verlassen, Carol. Auch das macht einen guten Geschäftsmann aus, das wirst du im Laufe der Zeit noch lernen.“

„Also hat Gillian recht“, seufzte das Mädchen. „Du hast mich nur aus Sympathie eingestellt.“

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz“, meinte ihr Chef. „Ich habe dringend jemanden gebraucht, der mein Sekretariat besetzt, und da kamst du mir gerade recht.“

„Eine Studentin ohne jegliche praktische Berufserfahrung...“, spottete Carol.

„...und dennoch hat diese Studentin ihren Job hervorragend gemeistert“, fiel J. R. ihr ins Wort. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und fuhr fort: „Mach dich nicht so klein, das hast du gar nicht nötig. Und außerdem... ich habe dir gegenüber nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie stark ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle.“

Carol, die ihren Chef diese Woche kaum im Büro gesehen und darum auch nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, da er dauernd unterwegs gewesen war, lief rot an. Über all der vielen Arbeit hatte sie völlig verdrängt, was letzte Woche gewesen war, was er ihr unter vier Augen und am Telefon gesagt hatte. Dabei war sie am Montag ganz aufgeregt gewesen, nachdem ihr endlich klar geworden war, wie stark auch sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Doch es gab ein Problem, das man nicht einfach beiseite schieben konnte.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass du zu unserem Barbecue kommst“, sagte J. R.

„Wahrscheinlich teilt deine Frau diese Freude nicht“, meinte Carol und schaute zu Boden.

„Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund zur Sorge“, behauptete ihr Chef, der ihren Blick richtig deutete. „Sue Ellen wird sich zu benehmen wissen, allein schon wegen der vielen Gäste und wegen meiner Eltern. Ein Skandal könnte ihr mehr schaden als irgendjemand anderem, und das weiß sie auch.“

„Man muss das ja nicht unbedingt herausfordern“, erwiderte das Mädchen und schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich bleibe einfach zu Hause, damit es auf eurem Familienfest keinen Streit gibt.“

„Hast du denn überhaupt keine Lust, an dem Barbecue teilzunehmen, Carol?“, fragte J. R. und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Doch, schon, aber...“

„Dann bitte ich dich zu kommen. Tue es mir zuliebe.“

„Aber ich möchte nicht der Grund für irgendwelchen Ärger sein.“

„Sei ganz unbesorgt, Carol. Ich verspreche dir, dass du auf dem Fest unbehelligt bleiben wirst.“

„Also gut, dann werde ich kommen“, sagte das Mädchen, auch wenn es sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, Sue Ellen zu begegnen.

„Miss Peters wäre sonst sicher sehr enttäuscht... von mir gar nicht zu reden“, meinte J. R. „Ich freue mich nämlich darauf, dich mit meinen Eltern bekannt zu machen und dir die Ranch zu zeigen, auf der ich aufgewachsen bin. Und ich denke, dass wir auch ein paar Mal zusammen tanzen können. Was meinst du?“

„Gern!“, erwiderte Carol und lächelte etwas. „Wollen wir jetzt die Termine für die Bewerberinnen abstimmen, die ich für nächste Woche einladen soll?“

Ihr Chef grinste und schaute in seinen Terminkalender.

„Bestellen wir also nächste Woche jeden Tag zwei der zehn Damen. Die beiden ersten am Montag um 9.30 Uhr und 10.30 Uhr. Dienstag die nächsten ab 11.00 Uhr und ab 14.00 Uhr“, murmelte er, während Carol sich eilig die Termine notierte. „Ach übrigens: Du und Miss Peters schaut euch die Damen auch ein wenig genauer an, okay? Ich will eure Meinung zu ihnen wissen, bevor ich mich dann endgültig für eine der Bewerberinnen entscheide. – So, am Mittwoch und Donnerstag wieder 9.30 Uhr und 10.30 Uhr und am Freitag dann ab 10.00 Uhr und 11.00 Uhr. – So, das wär`s, meine Liebe. Wenn du alle Damen erreicht hast, machst du Feierabend, Carol, hörst du? Für diese Woche hast du genug gearbeitet. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Nachmittag in Southfork. Ich freue mich schon darauf.“

„Ja, bis dann, J. R. Komm gut heim!“

 


	13. Chapter 13

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte Carol gut ausgeruht und vergnügt. Nach ihrem gestrigen Gespräch mit J. R. hatte sie keine Angst mehr, auf das Barbecue zu gehen und freute sich sogar darauf. Immerhin würde sie von Gillian und Jack dorthin begleitet werden. Alison, die sie Anfang der Woche ebenfalls gefragt hatte, ob sie mit auf das Fest wollte, hatte dankend abgelehnt, denn ausgerechnet heute Nachmittag kehrte ihr Freund Andrew aus seinem Urlaub wieder zurück und sie wollte die Zeit lieber mit ihm allein verbringen, als irgendwohin zu gehen.

Als Carol mit ihr in der Küche beim Frühstück zusammensaß, fragte sie sie nochmals, ob sie es sich nicht anders überlegt hätte.

„Immerhin könnte Andrew noch müde von der Reise sein und erstmal seine Ruhe haben wollen“, meinte Carol.

„Ach was! Als wir gestern Abend miteinander telefonierten, bestand er darauf, dass wir am Samstag zusammen sind“, erwiderte Alison und lachte. „Es dauert ja nicht mehr allzu lange, bis die Uni anfängt, doch die Zeit bis dahin wollen wir einfach genießen. – Aber für dich, meine Liebe, ist es richtig gut, dass du mal wieder unter Leute kommst. Die ganze Woche warst du bis abends im Büro und danach hast du noch bis zehn Uhr gelesen...“

„Aber...“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, du willst gut vorbereitet sein, wenn es wieder losgeht. Und ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass du sehr gute Noten haben willst. Das war ja schon immer so.“

„Was ist falsch daran?“

„Nichts! Aber ab und an solltest du auch einfach mal ein bisschen Spaß haben und entspannen, Carol. Deshalb freue ich mich ja so, dass du zu diesem Barbecue eingeladen bist und sogar noch Jack als Begleiter mitnimmst. Aber bis dahin versprich mir bitte, heute in kein Buch mehr zu schauen.“

Carol lachte.

„Versprochen, Alison. Aber dafür musst du mir dabei helfen, das Richtige zum Anziehen für dieses Grillfest auszusuchen. – Ich bin ein wenig unsicher. Schließlich ist es ein Barbecue, das die Familie Ewing veranstaltet. Da kann man sicher nicht einfach in Jeans und Hemd erscheinen.“

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht“, meinte ihre Freundin und schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Du könntest zum Beispiel eines der hübschen Kleider anziehen, die in deinem Schrank hängen. Sind das nicht Geschenke deiner Mom gewesen?“

„Ja, aber du weißt, dass ich es vorziehe, Hosen zu tragen“, sagte Carol.

„Nichts da! Du willst doch sicher einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, zumal du mir erzählt hast, dass auch sehr einflussreiche Leute dort erscheinen werden“, erwiderte Alison bestimmt und stand auf. „Deine Mutter hat einen sehr guten Geschmack und weiß, was dir steht. Also komm jetzt, suchen wir das Kleid aus, in dem du am umwerfendsten aussiehst.“

 

***

 

Pamela Ewing war an diesem Samstag sehr früh aufgestanden und zu ihrem Bruder Cliff gefahren, wo sie sich mit ihrem Vater Willard, der sich seit Jahren Digger nannte, und ihrem jungen Cousin Jim treffen wollte. Es hatte sie einiges an Mühe gekostet, ihren Vater zu überreden, auf das Barbecue nach Southfork zu kommen. Sie hegte genauso wie ihr Mann Bobby die Hoffnung, ihre beiden Väter, die seit Jahren miteinander zerstritten waren, wieder zu versöhnen. Doch keiner der zwei alten Dickschädel war sonderlich begeistert über die Aussicht, sich wieder zu begegnen. Digger tat es nur seiner Tochter zuliebe und Jock, der von Bobby während Pamelas Abwesenheit über den Besuch seines alten Geschäftspartners aufgeklärt wurde, wollte diesem am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen habe“, brummte Digger, als seine Tochter ihm gerade die Krawatte umbinden wollte.

„Das frage ich mich auch“, meinte Cliff, der Pam und seinen Vater nachdenklich von seinem Sofa aus betrachtete. „Du solltest es lassen, Dad.“

„Cliff!“, wies seine Schwester ihn zurecht. „Ich möchte, dass Daddy kommt. Es ist wichtig für mich! Dass du hierbleiben willst, ist deine eigene Entscheidung.“

„Musstest du ausgerechnet einen Ewing heiraten?“, fragte Cliff gehässig.

„Lass gut sein!“, sagte Digger und bedachte seine Tochter mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Mir passt es zwar auch nicht, aber es muss doch etwas zu bedeuten haben, dass mein kleines Mädchen mit Ellies Sohn verheiratet ist.“

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und dem alten Ewing vorgefallen, Onkel?“, fragte Jim.

„Wir waren früher Partner“, erwiderte Digger ungehalten und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Ich hatte den Riecher und Jock den Geschäftssinn. Ich habe ihm vertraut und das war ein großer Fehler von mir. Dank meiner Nase stießen wir bald auf Öl. Doch glaubst du, ich erhielt meinen Anteil, wie es zwischen uns ausgemacht war? Jock Ewing dachte gar nicht daran. Er ließ die Lizenz für das Stück Land allein auf seinen Namen eintragen und ich blieb mit leeren Händen zurück... dabei wäre er ohne meinen Spürsinn nie auf Öl gestoßen. Nur deshalb ist er ein reicher Mann geworden. Aber das Schlimmste von allem war, dass er mir mein Mädchen gestohlen hat!“

„Dein Mädchen?“, fragte Jim verständnislos.

„Ellie Southworth“, erwiderte Digger, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Miss Ellie?“, fragte nun auch Pamela überrascht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr mal zusammen wart.“

„Oh, ich war sehr verschossen in die kleine Ellie“, schwärmte Digger und schaute eine Weile versonnen vor sich hin, bis sein Blick wieder einen düsteren Ausdruck annahm. „Ich wollte sie heiraten. Doch dann ist Jock Ewing gekommen und hat sie mir weggenommen.“

Cliff verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen in Richtung Decke, was keiner der Anwesenden wahrnahm. Er kannte diese Story zur Genüge. Genau dies war der Punkt, an dem das Verhältnis Diggers zu der Familie Ewing ambivalent wurde. Er differenzierte zwischen „guten“ und „bösen“ Ewings – und Miss Ellie war in dessen Augen die gute Frau, die von dem Bösewicht Jock verführt worden war. Cliff konnte das kaum glauben, denn nach allem, was ihm sein Vater über die Tochter des alten Southworth erzählt hatte, war diese ein eigenwilliges Mädchen gewesen, dass sich bestimmt von niemandem zu etwas zwingen ließ. Deshalb war für Cliff die Sache klar: Die Ewings – ohne Ausnahme - waren die Bösen, da mochte sein Vater sagen, was er wollte. Doch um ihn nicht zu kränken, behielt er diese Gedanken für sich. Digger hatte schließlich schon genug durchgemacht.

„Es wäre für dich bestimmt schön, Miss Ellie wiederzusehen“, meinte Pamela gerade und lächelte ihren Vater an. Dieser nickte, worauf sie fortfuhr: „Worauf warten wir dann? Lasst uns nach Southfork fahren!“

„Fahr ruhig schon mal vor“, sagte Digger. „Ich komme mit Jimmy dann nach.“

„Aber ich dachte, vor dem Fest wäre die passende Gelegenheit, alte Sachen zu begraben“, protestierte seine Tochter.

„Nein... nein, es ist mir noch zu früh“, erklärte Digger. „Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, Jock Ewing gegenüberzutreten.“

„Du wirst doch keine Dummheiten machen, Daddy?“, fragte Pam unsicher, denn sie dachte daran, wie leicht ihr Vater zur Flasche griff. Wieder etwas, an dem die Ewings nach Meinung ihres Bruders die Schuld trugen. Aber durch Tante Maggie wusste sie seit Jahren, dass ihr Vater bereits als junger Mann dazu neigte, sein Geld zu verspielen oder zu versaufen. Zwar wusste Cliff auch davon, wollte dies jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen, um in Solidarität mit seinem Vater die Familie Ewing mit glühendem Hass zu verfolgen. „Bitte, versprich mir, nach Southfork zu kommen, Daddy!“

„Natürlich komme ich, Pammi!“, sagte Digger und nickte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bringe ihn wohlbehalten hin“, bekräftigte Jim und lächelte.

„Na gut, ich verlasse mich darauf“, meinte Pam und verließ dann endlich die Wohnung ihres Bruders. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Vater nüchtern auf dem Barbecue erschien.

 

***

 

Gillian fuhr mit ihrem Wagen, wie verabredet, um etwa halb zwei vor Carols Wohnung vor, wo diese bereits wartete. Jedoch konnte sie keinen jungen Mann erblicken.

„Wollte dein Freund Giacomo denn nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Gillian und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine leichte Enttäuschung mit.

„Doch, er war ganz begeistert davon, als ich ihn Montagabend bat, uns zu dem Barbecue zu begleiten“, erwiderte Carol. „Wahrscheinlich kommt er ein paar Minuten später, lass uns noch warten.“

„Allzu zuverlässig scheint dein Freund nicht zu sein“, meinte Gillian.

„Das täuscht“, widersprach ihre Kollegin. „Er mag zwar vieles locker angehen, aber wenn er etwas verspricht, dann hält er es auch. Bestimmt ist ihm kurzfristig etwas dazwischen gekommen.“

Da Gillian nicht ganz überzeugt von ihren Worten zu sein schien, fuhr Carol fort: „Es macht doch sicher nichts, wenn wir ein wenig später zu dem Barbecue kommen. Schließlich ist es ein Grillfest und keine Vorstandssitzung. Wenn ich Bobby und J. R. richtig verstanden habe, ist es eine zwanglose Feier.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, gab ihre Kollegin zu. „Dennoch wollte ich einigermaßen pünktlich sein, um den Gastgebern persönlich für die Einladung zu danken. Nachher verschwinden die Leute in der Menge.“

„Sind es denn tatsächlich so viele Leute, dass man sich auf dem Grillfest verlieren kann?“

„Ja, schließlich lädt Jock Ewing alle seine Freunde, Geschäftspartner und ehemaligen Geschäftspartner sowie sämtliche Mitarbeiter der Firma und der Ranch ein.“

„Der Ranch?“, fragte Carol erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, die Ewings verdienen ihr Geld mit Öl.“

„Das tun sie auch“, klärte Gillian sie auf. „Doch darüber hinaus hat Jock Ewing seiner Frau zuliebe die Rinderzucht beibehalten, die bereits sein Schwiegervater betrieben hat.“

„Dann werde ich mich bestimmt dort fühlen wie auf der Farm meines Onkels“, meinte Carol und lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie und ihr kleiner Bruder vor einigen Jahren das erste Mal ohne Eltern die Sommerferien bei Tante Deborah und deren Mann Edgar Carmichael verbrachte. Damals hatte sie sich unglaublich frei gefühlt. Onkel und Tante ließen sie nämlich machen, was sie wollten. Es musste schön sein, auf so einer Ranch aufzuwachsen…

Ein lautes Hupen holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Ein rotes Sportcabrio fuhr vor Gillians Auto und hielt an. Carol schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte zu ihrer Kollegin: „Das da, am Steuer dieses überaus teuren Gefährts, ist mein verrückter Freund Jack.“

Giacomo sprang lachend aus dem Wagen, umarmte Carol und wandte sich dann Gillian zu, der er die Hand entgegenstreckte: „Du musst Carols Kollegin sein. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Jack.“

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich heiße Gillian“, erwiderte die Angesprochene amüsiert und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Woher hast du nur diesen Schlitten?“, fragte Carol und deutete mit ihrer Nase in Richtung des Sportcabrios.

„Mein Bruder hat ihn mir geliehen, damit ich Eindruck bei euch beiden machen kann“, erklärte Jack freimütig, öffnete die Wagentür und sagte mit einladender Geste. „Signorinas, bitte nehmen Sie Platz!“

„Eigentlich wollte ich Carol und dich in meinem Auto mitnehmen“, meinte Gillian.

„Nichts da!“, widersprach Giacomo. „Selbstverständlich fahre ich euch zu diesem Fest. Was wäre ich sonst für ein Mann, wenn ich mich von einer Frau lenken ließe?“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solch ein Macho bist“, sagte Carol mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme.

„Macho?!“, rief Giacomo mit gespielter Empörung aus. „Ich bin ein echter Gentleman!“

Dann begann er laut zu lachen und die beiden Mädchen fielen in sein Lachen mit ein. Nachdem die drei sich etwas beruhigt hatten, fragte er erneut: „Nun, meine Damen, wie sieht es aus? Wollt ihr jetzt zu diesem Barbecue oder nicht?“

„Aber natürlich!“, erwiderte Carol.

„Also dann, steigt ein!“

 

***

 

Als Giacomo, Gillian und Carol in Southfork ankamen und das Auto bei den vielen anderen Wagen parkten, die in einiger Entfernung von dem großen Haus standen, war das Fest schon in vollem Gange. Von weitem erklang Musik und sie konnten eine große Menge von Menschen sehen.

„Ach, nun sind wir doch ein wenig zu spät gekommen, um persönlich mit unseren Gastgebern zu sprechen“, seufzte Gillian.

„Und was nun?“, fragte Carol.

„Mischen wir uns einfach unter die Gäste. Vielleicht treffen wir dann früher oder später einen der Ewings“, meinte ihre Kollegin und stieg aus dem Wagen. Jack und Carol taten es ihr gleich, wobei sich die Letztere neugierig umsah. Dann gingen die drei zusammen zu der Gesellschaft. Bobby, der gerade mit ein paar Freunden zusammenstand, sah die Neuankömmlinge und eilte auf sie zu.

„Hallo!“, begrüßte er sie. „Schön, dass Sie auch hier sind.“

„Wir wollten uns noch bei Ihren Eltern bedanken“, sagte Gillian./ „Tja, das wird schwierig“, erwiderte Bobby. „Sie sind irgendwo unter all den Gästen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich sie finden sollte. Bestimmt begegnen Sie ihnen irgendwann. Sie wissen ja, beim Barbecue geht es nicht so förmlich zu. - Doch nun kommen Sie! Dort drüben gibt es etwas zu essen und zu trinken.“

Bobby deutete in Richtung eines großen Tisches, an dem bereits eine Schlange von Leuten anstand.

„Nun ja, dann sollten wir uns jetzt auch gleich dazugesellen, sonst kriegen wir nichts mehr“, meinte Giacomo.

„Oh, es ist genug für alle da!“, sagte Bobby lachend. In diesem Augenblick tauchte seine Nichte neben ihm auf und fragte, wobei sie Giacomo mit einem interessierten Blick bedachte: „Möchtest du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?“

„Na klar!“, antwortete Bobby und wandte sich zunächst an die drei neuen Gäste. „Darf ich Ihnen meine neugierige Nichte Lucy vorstellen?“

„Sehr erfreut!“, sagten Carol und Giacomo gleichzeitig und nickten dem Teenager mit freundlichem Lächeln zu, während Gillian nur die Andeutung eines solchen über ihre Miene gleiten ließ. Ihr war die verwöhnte, fünfzehnjährige Enkelin des alten Ewing bestens bekannt, und zwar so gut, dass sie sich nicht näher mit ihr befassen wollte.

„So, Lucy“, wandte sich ihr Onkel nun wieder dem jungen Mädchen zu. „Jetzt möchte ich dir die neuen Gäste vorstellen. Sicher kannst du dich noch an meine Sekretärin Gillian erinnern?“

Als der Teenager nickte, fuhr Bobby fort: „Dies hier sind Carol Sanderson, die seit kurzem für J.R. arbeitet, und ihr Freund Giacomo Columbo.“

Bei dem letzten Satz verschwand das gewinnende Lächeln, das Lucy Jack zugeworfen hatte, aus ihrem Gesicht. Dennoch bemühte sie sich, freundlich zu bleiben.

„Sie sind also J. R’s. neue Sekretärin?“, fragte sie Carol.

„Ja, das stimmt“, bestätigte die Angesprochene.

„Und gefällt es Ihnen bei Ewing Oil?“

„Ja, ich bin zufrieden.“

Lucy nickte und wandte sich dann an Giacomo: „Und was machen Sie so?“

„Ich bin Koch und Musiker“, antwortete der junge Mann lächelnd. Ihm war das Mienenspiel der Fünfzehnjährigen nicht entgangen und ihn amüsierte es sehr, für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Interesse gehabt zu haben. Dennoch wollte er das junge Mädchen wieder besänftigen, denn es gefiel ihm nicht, der Grund für irgendwelchen Teenagerschmerz zu sein. Wer wusste schon, zu welchen Dummheiten solch ein junges Ding neigte.

Giacomo reichte Lucy die Hand und sagte: „Aber bitte, lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten zwischen uns. Schließlich sind Carol und ich nicht sehr viel älter als du.“

„Ach wirklich?“, fragte Lucy zweifelnd und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an, wobei sie ihre Unterlippe trotzig vorschob.

„Ich schätze dich ungefähr auf 16 oder 17“, behauptete Giacomo, um ihr zu schmeicheln. „Sicher bist du schon mit der Highschool fertig. Studierst du bereits?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Lucy, völlig verblüfft. Dann schien sie sich zu entspannen, denn ein freundliches Lächeln glitt wieder über ihr Gesicht. Giacomo hatte sie richtig eingeschätzt. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich erst fünfzehn und habe die Schule noch nicht abgeschlossen.“

„Wirklich nicht?“, tat Giacomo verwundert. „Du wirkst auf mich wie eine junge Dame und ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass du Studentin bist.“

„Nein..., nein... das täuscht“, hauchte Lucy, völlig überwältig davon, dass hier ein Mensch war, der sie tatsächlich als Frau anzusehen und ernst zu nehmen schien.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du nach deinem Schulabschluss machen willst?“

„Nun... ja, aber ich glaube, dass meine Familie davon wenig erbaut sein wird“, meinte Lucy.

„Du könntest mir davon erzählen, während wir uns an der Schlange da drüben anstellen. Mir knurrt jetzt nämlich der Magen“, meinte Giacomo. Lucy hakte sich glücklich bei ihm unter und ging mit ihm zum Büffet hinüber, was Gillian ärgerlich registrierte.

„Ihr Freund versteht es, mit Teenagern umzugehen, Carol“, meinte Bobby anerkennend.

„Er hat eine jüngere Schwester, die ungefähr in Lucys Alter ist.“

„Na ja, dann brauche ich mir wohl keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen?“

„Nein, keineswegs!“, beruhigte ihn Carol.

„Dann noch viel Spaß hier!“, wünschte Bobby und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

Gillian beugte sich nun zu ihrer Kollegin hinüber und fragte leise: „Braucht er sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen? Lucy ist ein kleines Biest und sie scheint es auf deinen Freund abgesehen zu haben.“

„Keine Sorge“, meinte Carol, die Giacomo und die kleine Ewing amüsiert beobachtete. „Ich bin sicher, dass Jack in ihr nichts weiter sieht als so etwas wie seine kleine Schwester.“

„Aber nun beschäftigt er sich bestimmt den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Mir hat er am Telefon gesagt, dass er sich darauf freut, dich näher kennenzulernen, Gillian. Und nun solltest du dich zu Lucy und Jack gesellen, um ihm Gelegenheit dazu zu geben.“

„Und was ist mit Lucy?“

„Das wird sich schon finden“, meinte Carol gelassen.

„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Gillian. „Willst du nichts essen?“

„Nein, ich habe noch keinen rechten Appetit“, antwortete ihre Kollegin. „Ich würde mir gerne die Ranch anschauen.“

„Willst du das wirklich, Carol?“

„Ja, dies alles erinnert mich doch sehr an die Ranch meines Onkels.“

„Soviel ich weiß, befindet sich ein Stück weit hinter dem Haus eine große Koppel.“

„Danke! Und nun geh endlich zu Jack! Er und Lucy winken uns gerade zu.“

„Also gut! Bis später!“, sagte Gillian und ging zu den beiden hinüber, während Carol sich einen Moment suchend umschaute. Sie hatte gehofft, irgendwo J. R. zu sehen, aber sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Sicher musste er sich um wichtige Gäste kümmern. Vielleicht liefen sie sich später über den Weg.

Etwas enttäuscht schlenderte Carol langsam hinter das Haus und sah gleich darauf, dass sich unweit davon eine große Koppel befand, auf der Pferde ruhig grasten. Sie musste nur einen kleinen Weg entlanggehen, bis sie an dem Zaun ankam. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie sich daran und beobachtete die Tiere.

*

Währenddessen trafen Digger Barnes und sein Neffe Jim auf Southfork ein. Ellie Ewing, die zwischen ihren Gästen umherging und schaute, dass alle gut versorgt waren, sah ihn zuerst. Erfreut kam sie auf ihren alten Freund und dessen Neffen zu.

„Hallo, Willard!“, begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte ihn an.

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und schaute sie minutenlang an, während auch um seine Mundwinkel ein leichtes Lächeln spielte. Dann meinte er: „Du hast dich kaum verändert, Ellie.“

„Du übertreibst, Willard!“, erwiderte sie, schien jedoch gerührt zu sein.

„Das hier ist übrigens mein Neffe Jimmy“, stellte Digger nun seinen Begleiter vor. „Darf ich dir Ellie Ewing vorstellen, Junge?“

„Tag, Ma’am“, sagte der junge Mann ein wenig schüchtern.

„Willkommen, Jimmy“, begrüßte ihn Ellie. „Geh’ schon mal rüber ans Büffet. Wir alten Leute haben Erinnerungen auszutauschen.“

„Danke, Ma’am“, sagte Jim und verschwand, während die Hausherrin sich bei ihrem alten Jugendfreund einhakte und mit ihm einen Spaziergang über die Ranch unternahm...


	14. Chapter 14

Als Pamela ihren Cousin allein auf der Gesellschaft auftauchen sah, eilte sie sofort zu ihm und fragte besorgt: „Hallo, Jimmy. Wo ist Dad?“

„Er unterhält sich gerade mit einer Ellie Ewing“, erklärte Jim.

„Und? Wie geht es ihm?“

„Nun, Onkel Willard war zwar etwas aufgeregt, aber er ist stocknüchtern.“

Pamela atmete erleichtert auf. Dann nahm sie ihren Cousin am Arm und schaute sich suchend nach Lucy um, die sie schließlich bei Jack und Gillian entdeckte, die immer noch am Büffet anstanden.

„Komm, Jimmy, ich will dich nun mit Bobbys Nichte bekannt machen“, meinte sie und ging mit ihm dorthin. „Hallo, Lucy. Guten Tag, Jack! Guten Tag, Gillian.“

„Mrs. Ewing! Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!“, begrüßte Giacomo sie überschwänglich und gab ihr die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Oh, danke, sehr gut! Und selbst?“

„Nun, wenn ich endlich etwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne bekomme, sicher sehr viel besser“, erwiderte Giacomo, worauf Pam etwas lachte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie so lange darauf warten müssen, Jack! Wo haben Sie denn Carol gelassen?“

„Hm, keine Ahnung!“, Giacomo schaute fragend zu Gillian, die daraufhin erklärte: „Carol wollte sich ein wenig die Ranch ansehen.“

„Ah ja! Schön!“, nickte Pam. Dann wandte sie sich endlich Lucy zu, die die ganze Zeit neugierig den jungen Mann an der Seite ihrer Tante betrachtet hatte. „Dies ist mein Cousin Jimmy. Würdest du dich bitte um ihn kümmern, Lucy?“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!“, erwiderte das Mädchen und wandte sich an Jim. „Das Beste wird es sein, du bleibst hier bei uns, wenn du Hunger hast.“

Der junge Mann nickte und gesellte sich zu Lucy.

„Dann noch viel Spaß!“, wünschte Pamela und ließ die vier allein.

Lucy schenkte nun Jim ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, worüber Gillian sich freute. Endlich kam sie dazu, sich mit Giacomo zu unterhalten, der ihr vorhin bereits ab und an amüsierte Blicke zugeworfen hatte, während Lucy ihm von ihren Plänen nach ihrem Abschluss der Highschool erzählte.

Zehn Minuten später hielten sie gefüllte Teller in der Hand und schauten sich suchend nach einem freien Sitzplatz um. Lucy entdeckte rasch zwei freie Plätze und verschwand mit Jimmy dorthin, ohne sich noch weiter um Giacomo und Gillian zu kümmern.

„Nun ja, die Kleine sind wir jetzt endlich los“, murmelte Jack und zwinkerte Gillian zu.

„Teenager sind schon anstrengend“, seufzte sie und lächelte.

„Wem sagst du das? Meine kleine Schwester ist ähnlich temperamentvoll wie Lucy“, erwiderte der junge Mann. „Schau, dort drüben ist ein leerer Tisch. Komm!“

Gillian folgte Giacomo, der sich elegant durch die Menge zu besagtem Tisch bewegte. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, hörten sie, wie jemand ausrief: „Oh, Pam, wie schön. Ich gratuliere!“

Bobbys Sekretärin wurde aufgrund dessen neugierig und schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Sie sah, wie eine Frau Pamela Ewing umarmte. Obwohl es sie brennend interessierte, wozu man Bobbys Gattin gratulierte, widerstand sie der Versuchung, zu ihr zu gehen und nachzufragen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich nun Giacomo zu.

„Du bist also Koch und Musiker?“, fragte sie interessiert.

„Si, aber die Musik betreibe ich zur Zeit nur selten... eigentlich mehr als Hobby“, erklärte Jack. „Magst du Musik?“

„Ja, ich habe früher mal ein wenig Gitarre gespielt“, gab Gillian zu.

„Und jetzt spielst du nicht mehr?“

„Nein, ich entwickelte andere Interessen.“

„Schade, ich möchte nämlich eine Weile in Dallas bleiben und wollte eigentlich eine kleine Band aufbauen“, sagte Giacomo. „Jemand, der Gitarre spielt, gehört nach meiner Vorstellung auf jeden Fall dazu. Hättest du nicht Lust, bei meiner Band mitzumachen?“

„Schon...“, kam es zögerlich von Gillian. „Aber... na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich so gut bin... und außerdem habe ich noch nie in einer Band gespielt, sondern nur zu Hause für mich. Aber wie gesagt, das ist schon eine Zeitlang her.“

„Nun, Kenntnisse kann man wieder auffrischen“, meinte Giacomo leichthin. „Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei.“

„Ich überlege es mir“, erwiderte Gillian. „Was sagt eigentlich Carol dazu?“

„Wozu?“

„Zu deinem Plan, eine Band zu gründen? Macht sie mit?“

„Nein, sie behauptet, dass sie zu wenig Zeit dazu hat. Schade eigentlich! Es wäre schön, wenn ich lauter weibliche Bandmitglieder um mich hätte.“

„Scheinbar bist du doch ein Macho“, lachte Gillian.

„Bestimmt nicht!“, widersprach Giacomo. „Ich habe nur einfach gerne nette Frauen um mich, das ist alles.“

„Und warum?“

„Weil ich mich mit Frauen gut verstehe.“

„Was sagt deine Freundin dazu?“

„Welche meinst du? Carol oder Alison?”

„Ich meine die Frau, mit der du eine Liebesbeziehung hast“, sagte Gillian und schaute ihn gespannt an. Giacomo warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren Augen und lächelte dann verstehend. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte: „Zur Zeit habe ich keine feste Beziehung.“

„Und was ist mit Carol? Bist du in sie verliebt?“

„Carol ist zwar meine beste und liebste Freundin, aber das Verhältnis zwischen uns entspricht eher einem engen Bruder-Schwester-Verhältnis.“

„Und du hältst es tatsächlich für ausgeschlossen, dass sich aus eurer Freundschaft eines Tages so etwas wie eine Liebesbeziehung entwickelt?“, fragte Gillian. „Ich meine... nun, so etwas soll schon öfter vorgekommen sein...“

„Bei mir und Carol wird das nie passieren“, meinte Giacomo.

„Sicher?“

„Ganz sicher, Gillian. – Hast du Lust zu tanzen?“

„Gern!“

*

Nach den ersten beiden Tänzen kam Lucy in Begleitung Jims auf Gillian und Giacomo zu, warf dem Letzteren einen neckischen Blick zu und fragte mit unschuldiger Stimme: „Wollen wir nicht mal unsere Tanzpartner wechseln?“

„Was meinst du, Gillian?“, wandte sich der Angesprochene an seine Partnerin.

„Wenn du mit Lucy tanzen willst, bitte sehr! Ich habe nichts dagegen.“

„Prima!“, rief Lucy, ergriff Giacomos Hand und zog ihn zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Gillian sah ihnen ärgerlich nach. In ihr verstärkte sich der Eindruck, dass diese kleine Ewing ein wirklich sehr verzogenes Biest war.

Jim, dem Gillians Verstimmung nicht entging, meinte in tröstendem Ton: „Nehmen Sie’s nicht so ernst, Miss. Lucy ist nur etwas enttäuscht, weil ich zwei linke Füße habe. Daher unterlasse ich es, Sie zum Tanz aufzufordern, so gern ich es auch täte.“

Immer noch verstimmt, wandte Gillian ihren Blick von Jack und Lucy ab, ließ den verdutzten Jim stehen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die vielen Gäste, auf der Suche nach etwas Trinkbarem. Sie erinnerte sich, außerhalb des Hauptbüffets so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Theke gesehen zu haben. Ihr Gedächtnis hatte sie nicht getrogen, und als sie Jock Ewing an der Bar stehen sah, besserte sich ihre schlechte Laune wieder.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ewing“, begrüßte sie den Hausherrn. Dieser sah kurz mit erstauntem Blick auf, dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Miss Peters, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Sie haben ganz recht, Sir. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Eigentlich sollte es mir gut gehen“, erwiderte Jock, wobei sich seine Miene ein wenig verdüsterte.

„Sie haben doch hoffentlich keinen Ärger, Sir?“, fragte Gillian besorgt.

„Aber nein, Miss Peters, mich stört nur, dass meine Schwiegertochter Pamela ihren Vater eingeladen hat“, erklärte Jock missmutig. „Sie wissen ja sicher, wie mein Verhältnis zu Digger Barnes aussieht, nicht wahr? Schließlich arbeiten Sie bereits einige Zeit bei uns.“

„Ja, Sir...“, antwortete Gillian unsicher. „Es tut mir leid...“

„Aber, Mr. Jock“, mischte sich nun die Frau an der Theke in das Gespräch ein. „Eines Tages musste es zu einem Zusammentreffen zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Barnes kommen, wo doch Ihre beiden Kinder miteinander verheiratet sind.“

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht, Tilly“, gab Jock zu und stürzte mit einem Zug ein Glas Bourbon hinunter. „Doch mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir uns nicht mehr begegnen müssten. Wissen Sie, für Digger Barnes bin ich an allem Schlechten Schuld, sogar an der Erbsünde...“

Die Frau namens Tilly hörte dem Hausherrn lächelnd zu und wandte sich dann in freundlichem Ton an Gillian: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, junge Dame?“

„Wasser mit viel Eis, bitte!“, sagte Gillian, die noch etwas verwirrt von Jock Ewings Redeschwall war. So kannte sie den alten Herrn gar nicht. Offensichtlich hatte er bereits zu viel getrunken, was ihm die Zunge löste, denn er gab Dinge von sich, die sie lieber nicht hören wollte.

„...sein Mädchen soll ich ihm gestohlen haben“, murmelte der alte Ewing und lachte kurz trocken auf. „Ellie und er waren höchstens vierzehn, allenfalls fünfzehn... n’ Liebespaar... lächerlich...!“

Tilly reichte Gillian ihr Glas und gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie besser verschwinden solle. Dieser Aufforderung kam die junge Frau gerne nach und ging zurück an den Tisch, an dem sie vorhin mit Giacomo gesessen hatte. Dieser war jedoch noch nicht zurück, befand sich allerdings auch nicht auf der Tanzfläche. Gillian schaute sich verwundert um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Dafür wurde sie von jemandem bemerkt, der einen Augenblick später vor ihr stand.

„Hallo, Miss Peters, schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte J. R. sie und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Carol wollte wohl nicht mit zum Fest kommen?“

„Oh doch, wir sind zusammen hier“, erwiderte Gillian.

„Wirklich?“, fragte J. R. ungläubig und schaute sich nun ebenfalls suchend um. „Wo ist sie? Bisher sind wir uns noch nicht begegnet.“

„Sie wollte sich die Ranch ansehen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie hinters Haus gegangen“, klärte Gillian ihn auf.

„Ah ja! Schön!“, J. R. schien überaus erfreut. „Na dann, amüsieren Sie sich gut!“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die Richtung, in die Carol vorhin gegangen war. Verwundert starrte Gillian ihm nach und in ihr keimte erneut der Verdacht auf, dass der Chef hinter ihrer neuen Kollegin her war. Deshalb wohl hatte er sie auch eingestellt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Carol ihm gewachsen war...

 

~*~

 

Carol stand am Zaun, ließ ihren Blick über das weite Land schweifen und gab sich ihren Gedanken hin. Sie hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie an ihre Mutter dachte und daran, dass sie an diesem Wochenende eigentlich auf deren Wunsch hin nach Hause kommen sollte. Stattdessen befand sie sich auf der Ranch der Ewings. Doch der Mann, der so auf ihrer Anwesenheit bei dem Familienbarbecue beharrt hatte, war nirgendwo zu erblicken gewesen. Sicherlich nahm er an, dass sie gar nicht hier war. Höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich innerhalb der großen Gesellschaft noch begegnen würden. Wenn sie doch nur pünktlich angekommen wären...

„Die Sonne ist aufgegangen!“, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich eine laute Stimme und fuhr herum.

„Oh, J. R.! Du hast mich so erschreckt“, sagte sie und atmete hörbar aus.

„Tut mir leid, war nicht meine Absicht“, entschuldigte er sich und kam auf sie zu, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dabei musterte er sie aufmerksam und meinte: „Du siehst heute besonders hübsch aus. Das dunkelblaue Kleid steht dir gut, es passt zu deinen Augen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Carol, errötete etwas und lächelte nun auch.

J. R. ergriff ihre Hände, hob sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf, wobei er seine Augen keine Sekunde von ihr abwandte.

„Es ist so schön, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er leise. „Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht.“

„Und ich dachte schon, ich würde dich heute gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen“, meinte Carol, die ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht von ihrem Gegenüber wandte. „Sicherlich sind eine Menge wichtiger Leute auf der Feier, um die du dich kümmern musst.“

„Ach was! Du bist die einzige Person, auf deren Anwesenheit ich hier Wert lege. Ich habe wirklich schon befürchtet, dass du nicht gekommen bist. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach deiner Gesellschaft gesehnt habe.“

„Mir ging es genauso“, gab Carol leise zu und schaute nun zu Boden. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse und sie wagte kaum, J. R. wieder anzusehen, nachdem sie ihm das gestanden hatte.

„Schön, dass zu hören“, murmelte er sanft, hob ihr Gesicht am Kinn empor und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Sie genoss es, vergaß für einen Moment alles um sich herum. Als er sie jedoch an sich zog, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, wo sie sich befand und mit wem. Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Es geht nicht, J. R.“, meinte sie leise.

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil...“, sie zögerte und wandte ihren Blick wieder den Pferden zu, die auf der Koppel grasten. Ihr kam Sue Ellen in den Sinn, ihr fiel der Mann ein, mit dem sie sie in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Ob J. R. davon wusste?

„Ich dachte, du magst mich“, sagte er in ihre Gedanken hinein.

„Das tue ich“, erwiderte Carol und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Aber... ach, ich... ich bin so durcheinander... weißt du, das ist alles nicht so einfach... es gibt gewisse Bindungen, die noch ungeklärt sind...“

Sie konnte nicht weiterreden. Hatte sie denn das Recht, ihn über Sue Ellens Männerbekanntschaften aufzuklären? War das nicht vielmehr eine Sache zwischen dieser und J. R., die die beiden selbst in Ordnung bringen mussten?

„Sprichst du etwa von meiner Frau?“, fragte er und lächelte. „Über die brauchst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen.“

„Die mache ich mir aber“, gab Carol zu. „Dass wir uns begegnet sind, nun... nun ja, das hielt ich bisher für etwas Wunderbares, weil... weil... ich empfinde für dich Gefühle wie für niemanden zuvor und das verwirrt mich... am liebsten würde ich mit dir zusammensein...“

„Dem steht doch nichts im Weg.“

„Doch... du bist schließlich verheiratet!“

„Aber meine Ehe ist kaputt. Sue Ellen und ich empfinden nichts mehr füreinander.“

„Dann schaff klare Verhältnisse, J. R.! Ich bin nämlich denkbar ungeeignet, deine heimliche Geliebte zu sein. Glaub mir, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, meine Gefühle für dich nicht offen zeigen zu können.“

„Du weißt doch, Carol, dass das im Augenblick wegen Sue Ellens labilem Zustand nicht möglich ist.“

„Ihrem labilen Zustand...“, wiederholte die junge Frau tonlos und fühlte, wie Zorn in ihr hochstieg. Wieder erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Bild von J. R’s. Gattin und dem fremden Mann, mit dem sie im Café saß. Ihr Chef schien offensichtlich keine Ahnung davon zu haben. „Sie findet bestimmt genügend Halt...“

„Sie hält sich an Alkohol fest, das ist leider wahr“, seufzte er.

„Bist du sicher, dass es nur der Alkohol ist?“, fragte Carol, erschrak jedoch im gleichen Moment, dass ihr dies rausgerutscht war, denn eigentlich hatte sie nichts sagen wollen. J. R. wurde stutzig und musterte das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd.

„Wie meinst du das, meine Liebe?“

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Frau besser im Auge behalten“, erwiderte Carol ausweichend und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen würde.

„Ich werde irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verschweigst“, meinte J. R.

„Weißt du, ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass man Bindungen ernstnehmen sollte“, erklärte das Mädchen.

„Du grübelst zu viel“, sagte ihr Gegenüber. „Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen, das wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Komm, ich führ dich ein wenig herum.“

J. R. bot ihr den Arm und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. Während sie den Weg langsam entlang schlenderten, schaute Carol sich interessiert um. Er registrierte erfreut, dass ihr zu gefallen schien, was sie sah.

„Muss schön sein, hier aufzuwachsen“, meinte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich davon kaum etwas mitbekommen“, erwiderte er.

„Wie kommt das?“, fragte Carol verwundert.

„Ich bin der älteste Sohn und mein Vater nahm mich bereits sehr früh mit in die Firma“, erklärte er. „Sein Wunsch war es immer, dass ich seine Nachfolge antrete, und ich bemühe mich bis heute, es ihm rechtzumachen.“

„Aber Ewing Oil läuft doch gut. Dein Vater kann stolz auf dich sein.“

„Das ist er gewiss...“, J. R. zögerte kurz. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sich überhaupt jemand dafür interessierte, was in ihm vorging. Carol war die erste Frau, die das tat. Nach einem kurzen, intensiven Blick auf sie kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Daher fuhr er fort: „Dennoch... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mit mir nicht ganz zufrieden ist... dass ich seinen Erwartungen nicht vollkommen entspreche...“

„Du bist doch nicht auf der Welt, um den Erwartungen eines anderen Menschen zu entsprechen“, meinte Carol, blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich ihm mit ernstem Gesicht zu. „Du solltest dein eigenes Leben führen, so wie du es willst... Niemand hat das Recht, einem anderen seine Erwartungen aufzuzwingen, auch nicht der eigene Vater.“

J. R. schaute die junge Frau erstaunt an, dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an das, was sie ihm am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft über sich und das Verhältnis zu ihrem strengen Vater erzählt hatte. Unwillkürlich lächelte er ein wenig und sagte: „ Ach ja, du bist ja eine kleine Rebellin... das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“

„Also, ich würde mich nicht als Rebellin bezeichnen“, widersprach Carol, nun ihrerseits höchst erstaunt.

„So, nicht? Nun, ich schon. Immerhin hattest du den Mut, dich gegen die Erwartungen deines alten Herrn zu stellen. Das kann nicht jeder“, erklärte J. R. „Weißt du, mein Vater ist ein starker Mann, den ich von klein auf bewundert habe. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, von ihm anerkannt zu werden.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich schon. Aber das kann doch nicht alles sein, was dein Leben ausmacht, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht, Carol. Aber die Anerkennung meines Vaters und Ewing Oil, das er aufgebaut hat und das ich nun weiterführe, sind für mich äußerst wichtig. Und dann bist du in mein Leben getreten...“

„Immerhin an dritter Stelle...“, spottete Carol leicht und löste sich aus seinem Arm. „Doch das liegt wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass du deine Ehefrau vergessen hast... erst danach komme ich, wenn überhaupt...“

Sie hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. J. R. entging das keineswegs und er meinte in tröstendem Ton: „Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, was so nicht richtig ist, Kleines. Du bist mir wirklich sehr wichtig, aber ich bekomme von dir keine Chance, dies zu beweisen.“

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, warum das so ist“, sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Eine mutige, kleine Rebellin, die sich von Moralvorstellungen in ihre Schranken weisen lässt“, murmelte J. R. „Eigentlich erstaunlich, nicht wahr?“

Carol erwiderte nichts darauf. Bevor er zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzen konnte, um sie zu beruhigen, sah er von weitem ein sich ihnen näherndes Pärchen, das er einige Minuten später als seine Mutter und Digger Barnes erkannte. Miss Ellie winkte ihrem Sohn zu, und J.R. registrierte mit leichtem Missbehagen, dass sie mit ihrem Begleiter direkt auf ihn und Carol zukam. Er hoffte nur, dass das Mädchen sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, und sagte in behutsamem Ton: „Gleich wird meine Mutter hier sein. Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden euch kennenlernt.“

Die Angesprochene nickte leicht. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und wandte sich um. In ebendem Augenblick waren zwei ältere Menschen bei ihnen angekommen und J. R. verlor keine Zeit./ „Hallo Mama, darf ich dir Carol Sanderson vorstellen? Sie ist meine neue Sekretärin.“

„Guten Tag, Miss Sanderson“, sagte Ellie Ewing und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Mrs. Ewing“, erwiderte Carol und wandte sich sofort an Digger. „Guten Tag, Mr. Ewing.“

J. R. war bei diesen Worten etwas blass geworden, aber seine Mutter lachte und klärte den Irrtum sofort auf.

„Aber nein, Miss Sanderson, dies hier ist nicht mein Mann, sondern Willard Barnes, ein alter Jugendfreund von mir.“

„Sehr erfreut, Mr. Barnes“, sagte Carol sofort und reichte dem alten Mann die Hand, die dieser mit einem Lächeln ergriff und ihr ein wenig zunickte. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Sie für...“

„Aber nicht doch, junge Dame“, wehrte Digger ab. „Dass Sie mich für den Mann dieser wunderbaren Frau an meiner Seite hielten, zähle ich zu einer der seltenen Freuden meines Lebens. Beinahe wäre sie nämlich wirklich meine Frau geworden...“

J. R. hüstelte auffällig, doch keiner der drei beachtete ihn.

„Das sind alte Geschichten, Willard“, meinte Ellie. „Wir wollen Miss Sanderson doch damit nicht langweilen.“

„Oh, Liebesgeschichten langweilen mich nie“, erwiderte Carol und schaute die beiden älteren Leute neugierig an.

„Ach, meine Liebe“, seufzte Ellie. „Das alles ist schon so lange her... und heute ist dafür nicht gerade der passende Zeitpunkt. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Miss Sanderson, aber ich muss mich jetzt wirklich um meine Gäste kümmern. – Kommst du, Willard?“

Sie zog den alten Barnes, der den Eindruck machte, Carol liebend gerne die Geschichte von sich und seiner Jugendliebe zu erzählen, mit sich.

„Hör mal, Ellie“, protestierte er schwach. „Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand nennt mich noch Willard... ich heiße Digger, hörst du...?“

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte das Mädchen den beiden hinterher.

„Carol!“, rief J. R. leise und sie wandte ihm sogleich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Scheinbar war die kleine Missstimmung, die noch vor einigen Minuten zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, vergessen. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch auf das Fest zurückkehren. Aber zuvor muss ich dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen.“

„Was denn?“

„Du musst unbedingt wissen, dass Digger Barnes und mein Vater seit vielen Jahren verfeindet sind.“

„Warum?“

„Ach, alte Geschichten! Digger Barnes macht meinen Vater für sein elendes Leben verantwortlich“, erklärte J. R.

„Aber er ist doch der Jugendfreund deiner Mutter“, meinte Carol erstaunt. „Und es sah eben ganz danach aus, dass sie sich immer noch gut verstehen. Er scheint ein netter Mensch zu sein.“

„Egal, wie es aussehen mag: Digger Barnes hasst die Ewings! Unter anderem hat er meinem Vater nicht verziehen, dass Mama ihn geheiratet hat. Mir ist deshalb auch schleierhaft, warum er nun mit ihr hier herumspaziert, als wäre zwischen ihnen nicht das Geringste vorgefallen. Und zu allem Übel macht sein Sohn uns das Leben schwer, wo er nur kann. Du solltest dich vor den Barnes’ hüten, Carol! Kann sein, dass Cliff Barnes sich an dich heranschleicht, um dich über Ewing Oil auszuhorchen. Dem Kerl ist nicht zu trauen!“

„Das klingt alles furchtbar“, meinte Carol. „Gibt es denn keinen Weg, eure Familien miteinander auszusöhnen?“

J. R. schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nicht einmal die Heirat meines kleinen Bruders mit Pamela hat Cliff Barnes zur Vernunft bringen können! – Bitte, sei vorsichtig, wenn du mit jemandem namens Barnes zu tun bekommst. Das gilt übrigens auch für meine Schwägerin.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es dem Mädchen. „Aber ich habe Pamela kennengelernt und finde sie sehr nett.“

„Ja, ja... kann sein, aber... nun ja, sie ist eine Barnes und ich traue ihr nicht.“

„Pamela ist wirklich in Ordnung und ich mag sie!“

„Dagegen hat auch niemand was, Carol. Ich bitte dich doch nur, ein wenig vorsichtig zu sein.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst, J. R.?“

„Mag sein, aber es gehört zu meiner Natur, nicht jedem sofort zu vertrauen. – So, und nun lass uns zu der Gesellschaft zurückkehren. Hast du eigentlich schon etwas gegessen?“

Carol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann komm!“, forderte er sie auf und gemeinsam kehrten sie auf das Fest zurück.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaum erschienen Carol und J. R. wieder auf dem Barbecue, wurde Ewing sofort von einem der männlichen Gäste angesprochen. Das Mädchen registrierte dies mit einem Lächeln, nickte ihrem unsicher dreinblickenden Begleiter zu und ging allein zum Büffet, wo kaum jemand mehr anstand. Nachdem sie sich etwas zu essen genommen hatte, schaute sie sich suchend um. Unweit von ihr sah sie Gillian im Gespräch mit einer anderen jungen Frau vertieft. Langsam schritt sie auf diese zu. Gillian, von ihrer Gesprächspartnerin darauf hingewiesen, drehte sich um und begrüßte sie: „Hallo, Carol. Schön, dich auch mal wiederzusehen. Darf ich dich mit Susan Steward bekannt machen? Sie arbeitet seit kurzem in der Registratur bei Ewing Oil.“

„Sehr erfreut“, sagte Carol zu Gillians Gesprächspartnerin, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, wo sie deren Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Er kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Wie ich hörte, sind Sie auch noch relativ neu bei Ewing Oil“, meinte Susan freundlich und musterte Carol aufmerksam.

„Ja, das stimmt“, gab die Angesprochene zu.

„Übrigens: Der Chef hat dich vorhin gesucht“, warf Gillian ein. „Bist du ihm begegnet?“

„Ja, er hat mir ein wenig die Ranch gezeigt“, erzählte Carol, wobei ihre Wangen eine leichte Rötung annahmen.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“, fragte Susan neugierig.

„Einer der Gäste hat ihn in ein Gespräch vertieft. Ich vermute, es ist einer seiner Geschäftspartner“, antwortete Carol, die den Eindruck nicht loswurde, dass Susan sie besonders aufmerksam musterte, als würde sie etwas Bestimmtes suchen. Um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, fragte sie: „Wo ist eigentlich Jack?“

„Lucy Ewing hat ihn zum Tanz entführt – seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen“, erwiderte Gillian, die die bloße Erinnerung daran schon wieder verärgerte.

„Ich habe Lucy auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, meinte Susan.

„Wahrscheinlich ist dein Freund ihrem Charme erlegen“, giftete Gillian Carol an. Diese jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Lucy ist bestimmt nicht der Typ, auf den Jack fliegt.“

„Wie sieht dieser Jack denn aus?“, fragte Susan unvermittelt, worauf Carol und Gillian sie verwundert anstarrten, was das Mädchen zu der Erklärung veranlasste: „Auf uns kommt soeben ein großer, schlanker Mann mit langen Haaren zu. Könnte er das sein?“

Carol und Gillian schauten sich um. Es war wirklich Giacomo, der einen Augenblick später bei ihnen war und seine Arme lächelnd um die Schultern seiner beiden Begleiterinnen legte.

„Da bin ich wieder. Habt ihr mich vermisst?“, fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Allerdings!“, antwortete Carol und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Es war nicht nett von dir, Gillian einfach stehen zu lassen. Wo bist du gewesen?“

„Tut mir leid“, wandte Giacomo sich an Carols Kollegin. „Ich wollte eigentlich nach dem Tanz mit Lucy gleich zu dir zurückkommen, aber die Kleine fragte mich, ob ich etwas von Gitarren verstünde und bat mich anschließend in so flehendem Ton darum, ihre Gitarre für sie zu stimmen, dass ich ihrer Bitte nachgab. Das hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Lucy wollte mich nämlich dazu überreden, ihr Musikunterricht zu geben. Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, sie davon abzubringen, ohne sie zu kränken.“

„Kann ich mir denken“, murrte Gillian. „Sie ist wirklich sehr aufdringlich!“

„Ach, ich glaube, Lucy braucht einfach Freunde“, meinte Giacomo gutmütig. „Sie scheint sehr einsam auf dieser Ranch zu sein.“

„Die junge Miss Ewing hat mehr als genug Freunde“, klärte Gillian ihn auf.

„Lasst uns nicht mehr von Lucy sprechen“, schlug Carol vor.

„Gute Idee“, meinte Jack und betrachtete nun Susan neugierig, bevor er sich vorstellte: „Mein Name ist Giacomo Columbo. Und wer bist du?“

„Ich heiße Susan Steward“, stellte sich das Mädchen vor und lächelte etwas herablassend. „Arbeiten Sie auch für Ewing Oil, Mr. Columbo?“

„Nein, ich begleite nur die beiden reizenden, jungen Damen hier“, erwiderte er. Mit einem Blick erkannte er, dass ein etwas hochmütiges Geschöpf vor sich hatte.

„Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn ich Sie drei allein lasse“, erwiderte Susan mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln und stolzierte langsam davon. Gillian, Carol und Giacomo schauten ihr erstaunt hinterher, wie sie in Richtung von J. R. Ewing und dessen Gesprächspartner wanderte. Aber noch eine andere Person ging auf den Chef von Ewing Oil zu und Jack konnte sich ein überraschtes „Ach!“ nicht verkneifen.

„Sag mal, Carol, kennen wir diese dunkelhaarige, hübsche Dame nicht von irgendwoher?“, fragte er und blickte seine Freundin an.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist Sue Ellen Ewing, die Frau meines Chefs“, erwiderte diese, unangenehm berührt bei der Erinnerung daran, dass Jack Sue Ellen ebenfalls in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes gesehen hatte. Noch unangenehmer berührte es sie, als sie dem Blick von J. R’s. Frau begegnete, die kurz stutzte und ihr dann zunickte, bevor sie sich an ihren Mann wandte und sein Gespräch unterbrach. Susan war mittlerweile stehen geblieben und beobachtete das Ehepaar Ewing ebenfalls gespannt.

„Nun, scheinbar kann Susan es nicht abwarten, mit dem Chef ins Gespräch zu kommen“, meinte Gillian amüsiert. „Obwohl sie noch nicht lange bei Ewing Oil ist, glaubt sie, durch ein Gespräch mit J.R. beruflich weiterzukommen. Eben verriet sie mir nämlich, dass die Arbeit in der Registratur für sie nichts ist. Ihr Ehrgeiz richtet sich darauf, ins Büro zu kommen...“

„Ach, richtig!“, entfuhr es Carol, die sich nun erinnerte, woher sie den Namen Susan Steward kannte. „Sie hat sich doch auch um die Stelle im Vorzimmer beworben, nicht wahr?“

„Ganz genau“, bestätigte Gillian. „Sie wollte wissen, ob es in Bezug darauf etwas Neues gibt, aber ich habe nichts verraten.“

„Dann wird diese Susan demnächst also mit euch zusammenarbeiten?“, fragte Jack.

„Keine Chance!“, erwiderte Gillian und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie hat nicht die Qualifikationen, auf die J. R. bei seiner Sekretärin Wert legt. Ihre Bewerbung wurde schon zur Seite gelegt. – Und jetzt, nachdem ich sie ein wenig besser kenne, muss ich sagen, dass ich froh darüber bin.“

„Weshalb?“, fragte Carol verwundert.

„Sie ist genau der Typ Frau, der gerne seine Arbeit an andere delegiert und selbst große Dame spielt“, erklärte Gillian. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie herablassend sie eben Jack behandelt hat?“

„Vielleicht ist sie nur zurückhaltend“, meinte Carol.

„Wie auch immer“, warf Giacomo ein. „Lasst uns von etwas anderem sprechen. Habt ihr eigentlich schon gehört, dass Pamela Ewing ein Kind erwartet?“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Carol und Gillian gleichzeitig.

„Es ist im Augenblick  d a s  Gesprächsthema hier“, sagte Giacomo.

„Na, da werden sich Miss Ellie und Jock Ewing freuen“, meinte Gillian. „Die beiden sehnen sich schon seit langem nach einem Enkelkind.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Lucy ist doch ihre Enkelin“, gab Carol zu bedenken.

„Ja, das schon“, erklärte ihre Kollegin. „Aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Jock sich einen Enkelsohn wünscht, einen Nachfolger für die Firma. Er ist sehr unzufrieden damit, dass die Ehe von J.R. und Sue Ellen kinderlos ist.“

„Als ob ein Mädchen nicht genauso gut eine Firma leiten könnte“, sagte Carol und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Der alte Jock schien genauso ein Sturkopf zu sein wie ihr Vater. Statt zufrieden zu sein, dass sein ältester Sohn die Firma gut leitete, setzte er ihn mit seinem Wunsch nach einem Enkelsohn unter Druck. Kein Wunder, dass J. R. das Gefühl hatte, seinem Vater nichts rechtmachen zu können. Er musste sich sehr einsam fühlen...

Carols Blick fiel auf Sue Ellen und sie fühlte unbändige Wut auf diese Frau, die J. R. keinerlei Trost bot.

„Was hast du, cara mia?“, fragte Giacomo besorgt. „Ist dir nicht gut?“

„Nein... nein, ich glaube, ich habe genug von dieser Feier“, murmelte Carol, während sie beobachtete, wie Sue Ellen ihren Mann auf die Seite gezogen hatte und auf ihn einzureden schien. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schien sich J. R’s. gute Stimmung ins Gegenteil verkehrt zu haben. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu ihr und ihren Begleitern hinüber, wobei sich sein Gesicht zu verfinstern schien. Himmel, was mochte Sue Ellen ihm nur erzählt haben? Jedenfalls hatte sie einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, von seinen Blicken erdolcht zu werden, bevor er sich abwandte und wieder mit seiner Frau sprach. Diese hingegen konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ist das euer Chef?“, fragte Jack Gillian, die daraufhin nickte. Leise pfiff der junge Mann durch die Zähne, sagte aber kein weiteres Wort mehr.

„Lasst uns gehen“, meinte Carol, die glaubte, es keinen Augenblick länger mehr auf dem Fest aushalten zu können.

„Wenn du willst...“, meinte Giacomo zögernd, warf jedoch noch einen fragenden Blick auf Gillian. „Ich glaube, es geht Carol nicht besonders gut.“

„Dann sollten wir gehen“, meinte Gillian, der ebenso wenig wie Giacomo das Mienenspiel von J. R. Ewing entgangen war. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, das ihr nicht gefiel. Es war besser, erst einmal von Southfork zu verschwinden, zumal Carol wirklich blass aussah. „Vielleicht sollten wir gleich in eine Klinik fahren?“

„Scheint mir auch das Beste zu sein“, sagte Giacomo.

„Ach nein, ich muss mich nur ein wenig hinlegen“, wehrte Carol ab.

„Dann komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause, cara mia.“

 

***

 

Nachdem Sue Ellen die Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass ihre Schwägerin Pamela schwanger war, stand sie eine Weile nur sprachlos da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann packte sie plötzlich unbändige Wut: Dieser kleinen Barnes fiel scheinbar alles Gute in den Schoss, obwohl ihr Vater mit Jock Ewing verfeindet war. Doch es hatte gar nicht lange gedauert, bis Letzterer sie als Schwiegertochter akzeptierte. Zudem war Bobby ein wundervoller Ehemann, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, aller Welt zu zeigen, wie sehr er Pamela liebte. Und zu allem Überfluss erwartete Pam jetzt auch noch ein Kind. Der alte Jock würde überglücklich sein.

Sue Ellen wurde allmählich klar, dass dieser Umstand dazu beitragen würde, ihre eigene Stellung innerhalb der Familie zu untergraben. Sie fand es so ungerecht. Seit Jahren wünschte sie selbst sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind, aber sie wurde einfach nicht schwanger. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Jock dafür keinesfalls seinen ältesten Sohn, sondern sie verantwortlich machte, da ihr Schwiegervater immer wieder mal zweideutige Bemerkungen darüber fallen ließ, die sie zutiefst verletzten. Selbst nachdem Miss Ellie ihn deswegen gerügt hatte, unterließ er dies nicht. Sue Ellen konnte kaum etwas dagegen tun, sondern lächelte jedes Mal schmerzlich und versicherte, wie sehr sie und J. R. sich ebenfalls Kinder wünschten. Die Einzige, die sie hin und wieder tröstete, war Ellie gewesen, die ihr schon einmal vorgeschlagen hatte, eine Adoption in Erwägung zu ziehen. Aber natürlich wusste Sue Ellen, dass J. R. dagegen war, deshalb unterließ sie ein Gespräch in dieser Richtung. Und jetzt, nachdem Pam schwanger war, schien sich das Thema Nachwuchs erledigt zu haben. Bei dem Glück, dass Bobby und seine Frau hatten, würden sie natürlich einen Sohn bekommen, der einst die Leitung von Ewing Oil übernahm...

Sue Ellen fragte sich, ob J. R. über diese Aussichten sehr erfreut sein würde. Sie schaute sich nach ihm um und entdeckte ihn ins Gespräch mit Daniel Parker, einem seiner Geschäftsfreunde aus Austin, vertieft. Beide schienen bester Laune zu sein, doch warum sollte es für J. R. so bleiben?

Sue Ellen machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden, warf einen Blick über die Gesellschaft und erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, als ihre Augen denjenigen der neuen Sekretärin J. R’s. begegneten. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie zu den beiden Männern weiterging und schließlich ihrem Mann an die Schulter tippte.

„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, Schatz?“

„Aber natürlich, Liebling“, erwiderte J. R., entschuldigte sich bei Parker und versprach ihm, gleich wieder zurückzukehren. Danach folgte er Sue Ellen, die ihn zu einer Stelle unweit des Büffets zog, wo sie unter vier Augen waren, und fragte ärgerlich: „Was soll das? Ich habe mit Daniel wichtige Sachen zu besprechen.“

„Oh, ich habe dir auch wichtige Mitteilungen zu machen“, behauptete Sue Ellen. „Deiner guten Stimmung entnehme ich, dass du die wunderbare Nachricht noch nicht gehört hast, die sowohl mein als auch dein Leben gehörig verändern könnte.“

„Komm zur Sache!“, drängte J. R. sie ungeduldig. „Daniel wartet.“

„Nun, wie würde es dir gefallen, deinen Neffen darauf vorzubereiten, die Leitung von Ewing Oil zu übernehmen?“

„Meinen Neffen? Sag, hast du wieder getrunken, Sue Ellen? Ich habe keinen Neffen.“

„Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber du könntest in naher Zukunft einen haben. Unsere liebe Schwägerin Pamela ist nämlich schwanger, während ich immer noch keinen Mutterfreuden entgegensehen kann, weil du dich für mich seit Jahren nicht mehr interessierst!“

„Scht! Nicht so laut!“, ermahnte J. R. sie. „Kannst du dich nicht zusammenreißen?“

„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte Sue Ellen spöttisch. „Wir beide sind für Jock Ewing erledigt, weil nicht ich es bin, die deinem Vater den ersehnten Enkel schenken wird, sondern Pamela, die Frau seines Lieblingssohnes.“

„Was redest du da nur?!“

„Wer sagt denn, dass du die Leitung von Ewing Oil behältst? Vielleicht kommt dein Vater auf die Idee, Bobby zum Geschäftsführer zu machen, sobald erst einmal dessen Sohn geboren wurde.“

„Lass das Kind erstmal zu Welt kommen, Sue Ellen, dann sehen wir weiter“, meinte J. R. in kühlem Ton, obwohl seine Frau nur das ausgesprochen hatte, was er insgeheim befürchtete. Und mehr, um sich selbst zu beruhigen als aus Überzeugung, fuhr er fort: „Bobby hat bisher keinerlei Neigung gezeigt, die Firma zu leiten – warum sollte sich das ändern?“

„Weil er vielleicht bald einen Sohn haben wird, den er auf diese Aufgabe vorbereiten möchte“, erwiderte Sue Ellen ärgerlich. „Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass dir dieser Gedanke nicht auch gleich gekommen ist, wo die Firma doch das Wichtigste in deinem Leben ist – und nicht nur die Firma...“

„Was soll das heißen, Sue Ellen?!“

„Oh, ich denke da insbesondere an deine neue Sekretärin...“

„An Carol?“

Als Sue Ellen diesen Namen hörte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, dann meinte sie in ironischem Ton: „Wie gefällt es dir, dass deine Sekretärin ihren Freund mit auf das Barbecue gebracht hat?“

„Ihren Freund?“, fragte J. R. verständnislos und starrte seine Frau an.

„Du brauchst dich nur umzuschauen, mein Schatz, dann kannst du die beiden zusammen sehen“, erwiderte sie, worauf ihr Mann diesem Rat nachkam und einen schmerzhaften Stich beim Anblick des ihm wohlbekannten Italieners verspürte, der bei Carol stand. Während er gleich darauf seinen Blick zu ihr wandern ließ, fuhr Sue Ellen fort: „Bobby hat mir vorhin verraten, dass dieser hübsche, junge Mann der Freund deiner neuen Sekretärin ist. Er und Pamela haben die beiden vor kurzem beim Tanzen getroffen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, kam es tonlos von J. R., der noch einen Augenblick auf Carol starrte, bevor er sich wieder seiner Frau zuwandte und mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit sagte: „Nun ja, das ist doch der Beweis, dass du mich zu Unrecht verdächtigt hast, eine Affäre mit Carol zu haben, nicht wahr?“

„Du meinst wohl, ich habe diese Carol zu Unrecht verdächtigt“, berichtigte Sue Ellen, die mit Vergnügen bemerkte, wie sehr die Nachricht über den Freund seiner Sekretärin ihren Mann getroffen hatte. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er ihr etwas vormachen könnte. „Wenn es allein nach dir ginge, wäre die Kleine längst deine Geliebte, selbst wenn sie bestimmt fünfzehn Jahre jünger ist als du.“

Als J. R. darauf nichts erwiderte, glitt ein triumphierendes Lächeln über Sue Ellens Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ihrem Mann die Stimmung zu verderben, nein, es hatte ihm sogar die Sprache verschlagen. Ihre Vermutung, dass er das junge Mädchen als Bettgefährtin begehrte, war also richtig gewesen. Anscheinend hatte ihn die Kleine jedoch nicht erhört. Dies gab Sue Ellen ein seltenes Überlegenheitsgefühl und sie meinte in leicht spöttischem, aber unverkennbar mitleidigem Ton: „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Schatz!“

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich, um Pam und Bobby zu ihrem Nachwuchs zu gratulieren, und ließ einen grübelnden J. R. zurück...


	16. Chapter 16

Susan Steward wartete geduldig, bis Sue Ellen ihren Mann wieder allein gelassen hatte. Dann ging sie schnurstracks auf J. R. zu.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ewing“, begrüßte sie ihn, aber er schien sie nicht gleich wahrzunehmen, sondern starrte nur auf Carol, die nun mit Gillian und dem jungen Italiener in Richtung des Parkplatzes ging. Scheinbar verließen sie das Fest.

J. R. konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was Sue Ellen ihm soeben erzählt hatte. Zum einen war da die Neuigkeit, dass sein Bruder Bobby und dessen Frau Nachwuchs erwarteten, aber er empfand das andere, das sie ihm sagte, als viel schlimmer: Carol war in Begleitung ihres Freundes – ja, Freundes! – gekommen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Hatte sie ihn nicht vorhin erst aufgefordert, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen?

Susan Steward war J. R’s. Blick gefolgt und registrierte zufrieden, dass Gillian und die beiden anderen, die sich in deren Begleitung befanden, das Fest verließen. Dann sprach sie ihren Chef erneut mit zaghafter Stimme an: „Mr. Ewing?“

„Ja?“, fragte er und wandte sich nun endlich ihr zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich, Sir, aber ich arbeite in der Registratur“, erwiderte Susan und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. Es wirkte. J. R. lächelte zurück. „Ich wollte nur einmal fragen, ob Sie mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden sind.“

„Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nichts zu beanstanden“, sagte J. R., wobei sein Blick jedoch wieder in Richtung Carol wanderte, die gerade in einen Wagen stieg. Sie sah so blass aus. Ob es ihr gut ging? Vielleicht hatte Sue Ellen ihn belogen und dieser Italiener war gar nicht mit ihr zusammen?

Susan, der natürlich nicht entgangen war, dass ihr Chef schon wieder in die Richtung der drei Personen sah, die soeben im Begriff waren, die Ranch zu verlassen, fragte sich insgeheim, wer von diesen dreien es war, der die Aufmerksamkeit J. R. Ewings derart fesselte?

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?“

„Wie? – Ach, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich wundere mich, warum meine beiden Sekretärinnen schon gehen“, murmelte J. R. und starrte dem abfahrenden Wagen hinterher, bis dieser nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann erst wandte er sich wieder Susan zu. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Miss... wie war Ihr Name?“

„Ich bin Susan Steward, Sir.“

„Sehr erfreut, Miss Steward. Schön, dass wir uns auf dem Barbecue ein wenig besser kennenlernen“, meinte J. R. freundlich. „Sie arbeiten wohl noch nicht sehr lange bei uns?“

„Nein, Sir!“

„Das dachte ich mir. An ein so hübsches Mädchen könnte ich mich sonst sicherlich erinnern.“

Susan lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Gefällt es Ihnen bei Ewing Oil?“, fragte J. R. weiter.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein...“, Susan zögerte und schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Nur heraus damit, Miss Steward“, forderte ihr Chef sie auf. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht zum Frühstück verspeisen werde, was immer Sie auch sagen.“

„Wissen Sie...“, begann das Mädchen daraufhin. „Ich bin natürlich froh, dass ich einen Job bei Ewing Oil habe, aber... nun ja, eigentlich möchte ich nicht in der Registratur arbeiten und Akten von einer Abteilung in die andere tragen. Eigentlich wäre ich sehr gerne als Sekretärin für Sie persönlich tätig, Sir.“

„Dann bewerben Sie sich doch um die freie Stelle in meinem Vorzimmer“, meinte J. R. leichthin. „Bringen Sie Ihre Unterlagen einfach am Montag zu Miss Sanderson. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass das mit mir so vereinbart worden ist.“

„Oh, aber ich habe mich bereits beworben“, sagte Susan. „Deshalb habe ich mir auch erlaubt, Miss Peters anzusprechen, um mich nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen.“

„Sie haben also eben mit Miss Peters gesprochen?“, fragte J. R. und schaute sie nun interessierter an. „War Miss Sanderson auch dabei?“

„Ja, Miss Peters hat mich mit ihr und ihrem Freund bekannt gemacht“, entgegnete Susan, der allmählich dämmerte, dass sich ihr Chef vor allem für Carol zu interessieren schien.

„Ihrem Freund?“, fragte J. R. nochmals nach. „Der junge Mann, der bei meinen beiden Vorzimmerdamen stand, ist also tatsächlich der Freund von Miss Sanderson?“

„Ja, so habe ich es verstanden“, antwortete Susan in möglichst arglosem Ton, obwohl sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, ob das wirklich stimmte. Aber sie konnte sich unmöglich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, eine eventuelle Konkurrentin aus dem Rennen zu stoßen. Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. J. R’s. Gesicht schien sich erneut zu verfinstern.

„Kommen Sie am Montag früh um 9.00 Uhr in mein Büro“, meinte er tonlos und ließ Susan dann stehen. Sie starrte ihm mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen hinterher. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es so leicht sein würde, jemanden loszuwerden, der vorher in J. R’s. Gunst gestanden hatte. Die Stellung als Chefsekretärin war ihr sicher...

 

~*~

 

J. R’s. Weg führte direkt zu Tilly an die Bar, da er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, einen Whisky zu trinken. Dabei ging ihm Carol immer wieder durch den Kopf. Wie er sie vorhin geküsst hatte, wie süß sie gewesen war, als sie ihm gestand, dass sie für ihn wie für niemanden zuvor Gefühle empfand und am liebsten immer mit ihm zusammen sein würde. Dabei war sie so überaus verlegen gewesen. In ebendiesem Moment hatte er zu spüren vermeint, dass sie ihn von Herzen liebte... sie selbst schien sich darüber jedoch noch nicht im Klaren zu sein... sie war so bezaubernd, so natürlich... alles an ihr schien so echt zu sein... Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht bewusst getäuscht hatte. Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Sue Ellen und dieses merkwürdige Mädchen aus der Registratur hatten bestimmt irgendetwas Falsch verstanden...

Nachdenklich starrte J. R. das leere Glas an, während seine gute Laune für einen Moment zurückkehrte, als er die Möglichkeit des Missverstehens in Erwägung zog. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Carol von ungeklärten Bindungen gesprochen hatte, wobei er vorhin glaubte, dass sie damit auf seine unglückliche Ehe mit Sue Ellen anspiele. Aber womöglich hatte sie ihm in dem Augenblick gestehen wollen, dass sie mit diesem Italiener zusammen war, es sich dann aber nicht getraut. Carol schien wirklich ein Problem damit zu haben, dass er verheiratet war. Vielleicht hatte sie sich deshalb mit diesem ehemaligen Schulfreund getröstet, war deswegen mit ihm zusammen...?

Verdammt, warum machte sie so etwas? Ihr musste doch längst klar sein, wie sehr er sie liebte! Aber konnte sie das wirklich glauben? Immerhin hatte er bislang Ausflüchte dafür gefunden, warum eine Scheidung von Sue Ellen nicht in Frage kam. Würde er sich selbst glauben? Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er diese Frage verneinen. Seine Ausflüchte mussten sich für Carol ja merkwürdig anhören... sie hatte ihm klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, seine heimliche Geliebte zu sein. Nun gut, das verstand er... verrieten diese Worte denn nicht allzu deutlich, wie sehr sie ihn liebte? Und war in ihrer Stimme nicht ein bedauernder Unterton herauszuhören gewesen? Sicherlich tat es ihr weh, ihn mit Sue Ellen zu sehen... aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund, sich sofort in die Arme ihres ehemaligen Schulfreundes zu stürzen, um Trost zu suchen! Verdammt, diese Frauen... warum nur hatte Carol kein Vertrauen zu ihm? Ihre vagen Andeutungen vorhin, ihre Aussage, dass man Bindungen ernst nehmen sollte... waren das ihre zaghaften Versuche, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie mit jemand anderem zusammen war, da sie ihn nicht haben konnte, sich nicht auf eine heimliche Liebesaffäre mit ihm einlassen wollte...? Wenn er daran zurückdachte, stieg leiser Zorn in ihm auf...

J. R. spülte seinen Ärger hinunter, schnappte sich eine Whisky-Flasche vom Tresen und zog sich an einen der Tische zurück, an dem niemand saß, während seine Gedanken weiterhin fieberhaft um Carol und ihren italienischen Schulfreund kreisten.

Nun gut, sie war jetzt also mit diesem Italiener zusammen! Na schön! Wenn sie das unbedingt so wollte, dann sollte sie es auch so haben! Er würde schon darüber hinwegkommen... Verdammt, er könnte jede Menge anderer Frauen haben, die sich mit Wonne in seine Arme stürzen und ihn in jeder Hinsicht verwöhnen würden, ohne moralische Bedenken zu haben... solche Frauen gab es massenhaft... eine davon würde ihn sicherlich trösten...

Erneut stürzte J. R. ein Glas Whisky hinunter, um die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die ihn zu verhöhnen schien: „Ja, ja, es gibt viele solcher Frauen, die sich dir bedenkenlos hingeben würden... aber keine davon liebt dich, keine versteht dich... sie lieben nur dein Geld und den damit verbundenen Luxus... Carol hingegen versteht dich, sie interessiert sich für dich als der Mensch, der du bist... Carol liebt dich wirklich.“

„Blödsinn!“, stieß er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und schenkte sich ein neues Glas voll, das er gleich darauf hastig leerte, während er finster vor sich hin starrte. Ihm fielen ihre weichen Lippen ein, ihre Verlegenheit und ihr offener Blick, der allzu deutlich verriet, wie vertrauensvoll und verletzlich sie war. Ein Anflug von Wehmut, sie verloren zu haben, erfasste ihn und er erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, dass sie vorhin beinahe geweint hätte, und die innere Stimme mahnte ihn wieder: „Carol liebt dich. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, dich mit einer anderen Frau zu teilen...“

„Blödsinn, Blödsinn“, murmelte J. R. und trank, während sich seine Gedanken allmählich verwirrten und sich sein Schmerz mit jedem Schluck in eine trotzige Heiterkeit verwandelte, während die Stimme in seinem Kopf immer leiser wurde. „Carol muss es nicht ertragen, soll sie doch mit diesem Italiener glücklich werden... es gibt noch andere nette Frauen... soll sie doch gehen... soll sie sich doch trösten lassen... ich werde mich auch trösten lassen... es gibt so viele andere, so viele...“

 

~*~

 

Tilly, die seit vielen Jahren die großen Familienfeiern der Ewings ausrichtete, wunderte sich kaum über J. R’s. Trunksucht, dessen Grund sie in der Nachricht vermutete, dass sein Bruder Bobby und dessen Frau ein Kind erwarteten. Diese Tatsache musste ihrer Meinung nach alles andere als erfreulich für Jocks ältesten Sohn sein. Der alte Ewing, der heute sehr dem Alkohol zugesprochen hatte und nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne war, hatte Tilly nämlich einige Dinge anvertraut, von denen bisher niemand außerhalb der Familie etwas wusste. So war es für Jock selbstverständlich, dass sein erster männlicher Enkel einst die Leitung der Firma übernehmen würde. Bedauerlich, dass ihm die Frau seines Ältesten diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte, da sie wahrscheinlich unfruchtbar sei. Ein Jammer für die Familie, aber da Sue Ellen ansonsten eine ganz patente Frau war, wäre es schäbig von J. R., sich deswegen von ihr scheiden zu lassen. Schließlich konnte sie ja nichts für ihre Unfruchtbarkeit.

Jock hätte wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr familiäre Dinge ausgeplaudert, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Bobby aufgetaucht und seinen Vater mitzukommen bat, da er ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hätte. Tilly musste lächeln, als Bobby ihr dabei verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, bevor er mit seinem Vater die Bar verließ. Natürlich ahnte sie, dass der Alte jetzt endlich erfahren würde, dass er bald Großvater wurde.

Eine Viertelstunde später glaubte Tilly, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können: Da kam doch tatsächlich ein glücklich lächelnder Jock Ewing auf sie zu und neben ihm ging einträchtig, als ob sie wieder die besten Freunde wären, Digger Barnes, der ebenfalls lächelte. Ihnen folgten mit strahlenden Gesichtern Miss Elli, die an einem Arm bei ihrem Sohn Bobby eingehakt war, während Pamela an seinem anderen Arm hing. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden alten Männern ein Ende gefunden hatte. Der erwartete Nachwuchs ihrer beiden Kinder schien sie wieder miteinander versöhnt zu haben.

„Tilly, du siehst hier vor dir die beiden glücklichsten Großväter der Welt“, sagte Jock laut. „Dank meines jüngsten Sohnes und seiner Frau haben Digger und ich uns wieder vertragen. Schließlich soll der Junge zwei Großväter haben, die sich um ihn kümmern werden. Das ist Pams ausdrücklicher Wunsch – und wir werden doch einer werdenden Mutter nichts abschlagen, nicht wahr?“

„Auf keinen Fall!“, bestätigte Digger.

„Das sind ja erfreuliche Neuigkeiten, Sir“, meinte Tilly und schenkte für beide ein Glas Bourbon ein, welches der alte Barnes jedoch dankend ablehnte. Sie verstand und gab ihm einen Augenblick später Sodawasser mit Eis.

„Ah, der Junge wird es guthaben!“, führte Jock währenddessen aus. „Ich werde ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen...“

„Wir sollten ihn nicht zu sehr verwöhnen“, warf Digger ein. „Das ist nicht gut!“

„Ach was!“, widersprach Jock. „Ich habe Bobby maßlos verwöhnt, und sieh doch nur, was für ein Prachtkerl aus ihm geworden ist. Warum sollte ich meinen Enkel anders behandeln? Er wird hier auf Southfork aufwachsen und ich werde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, wenn ich es kann. Der Junge soll ein Fahrrad haben und ein eigenes Pony und...“

„Du tust es ja schon wieder...“, sagte Digger, worauf ihn der alte Ewing erstaunt ansah und fragte: „Was? Was tue ich schon wieder? Was meinst du damit?“

„Du reißt schon wieder alles an dich, merkst du das nicht? Dein Haus, dein Sohn, dein Enkel... sogar meine Tochter hast du dir einverleibt“, erklärte Digger in leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Da spricht doch wieder der alte Barnes, wie ich ihn kenne“, höhnte Jock nun.

„Hört sofort auf damit!“, protestierte Miss Ellie, die mit Bobby und Pam unweit der Bar gestanden und das Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen hatte.

„Wieso denn, er hat damit angefangen!“, verteidigte sich Jock und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf Digger, der sehr viel kleiner war und neben ihm stand. „Er kann einfach nicht damit aufhören, alte Geschichten aufzuwärmen.“

„Wenn es doch stimmt“, sagte Digger zornig. „Es ist eine Tatsache, dass du mich damals um meinen Anteil betrogen hast.“

„Könnt ihr denn nicht damit aufhören?!“, mischte Pam sich nun ebenfalls ein und warf Jock einen zornfunkelnden Blick zu. Dieser jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern erwiderte in strengem Ton: „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du endlich einmal die Wahrheit erfährst, Mädchen! Bisher kennst du ja die Geschichte nur aus der Warte deines Vaters. Als wir damals das Öl gefunden haben, bin ich sofort in die Stadt gefahren, um das Feld eintragen zu lassen.“

„Aber nur auf deinen Namen!“, fuhr Digger ihn an.

„Wenn du damals nicht so voreilig gewesen wärst und mir zugehört hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass ich natürlich vorhatte, dir deinen Anteil auszuzahlen – und wir wären immer noch die besten Freunde bis heute“, wies Jock ihn zurecht, bevor er sich wieder Pamela zuwandte. „Dein Vater neigte bereits damals zu Spiel- und Trunksucht, weshalb ich es für das Beste hielt, die Ölfelder nur auf meinen Namen anzumelden, damit er sie nicht verspielt oder vertrinkt. Genau das wollte ich ihm erklären, als ich wieder zurückkehrte. Doch dein Vater hier sah nur, dass der Name Ewing auf den Papieren stand und hat daraufhin versucht, mich mit einem Gewehr zu erschießen. Doch nicht einmal das brachte er fertig, da er viel zu betrunken war...“

„Jock! Hör auf mit diesen alten Geschichten!“, rief Miss Ellie empört aus.

„Er hat damit angefangen“, verteidigte sich Jock erneut und schaute Digger feindselig an. Vergessen war die vor kurzem noch beschlossene Versöhnung. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht daran schuld, dass er haltlos ist und ein elendes Leben führt.“

„Ich will, dass du endlich damit aufhörst, auf Daddy herumzuhacken!“, schrie Pamela, die mit Entsetzten bemerkte, wie ihr Vater nach einer Flasche Bourbon griff und sich ein Glas damit füllte. Sie eilte zu ihm und hielt den Arm fest, mit dem er das Glas eben an seinen Mund führen wollte. „Bitte, Daddy, tu das nicht! Bitte, du hast jetzt schon so lange durchgehalten!“

„Lass mich!“, giftete Digger seine Tochter an und stürzte den Inhalt des Glases hinunter.

„Oh nein, Daddy, bitte nicht!“

Allein, es nützte nichts. Digger war innerhalb kurzer Zeit betrunken und begab sich angeheitert, eine halbvolle Flasche Whisky in der Hand, unter die Gäste. Wenig später hatten diese einen großen Kreis um den alten Barnes gebildet, der tanzte und laut sang.

Für Pam war es unerträglich zu sehen, wie ihr Vater - ein lieber und sehr anständiger Mann, wenn er nüchtern war - sich in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand wieder einmal lächerlich machte. Eine Situation, die sie aus ihrer Kindheit nur allzu gut kannte.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!“, fragte Bobby seinen Vater. „Wie konntest du ihn nur derart beleidigen? Immerhin ist er auch der Großvater unseres Kindes.“

„Das wird euer Kind hoffentlich unbeschadet überstehen“, meinte Jock mitleidlos. „Warum machst du dir Gedanken um diesen alten Narren da?“

„Ich sehe schon, es hat keinen Zweck, mit dir zu sprechen“, meinte Bobby und ließ seinen Vater stehen, um zu Pamela zu gehen, die mittlerweile Digger aus der Menge herausgeholt und an einen leeren Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Mrs. EWING!“, protestierte der alte Barnes.

„Es ist sicher besser, wenn Jimmy dich jetzt nach Hause fährt“, meinte Pam.

„Von mir aus“, grummelte Digger. „Solange es nicht Jimmy EWING ist!“

J. R., dem das Theater nicht entgangen war und der mittlerweile ebenso betrunken wie Digger war, setzte sich zu ihm und lallte: „Grüß dich, Digger! Dir gefällt diese Ehe zwischen deiner Tochter und Bobby wohl auch nicht, was?!“

„Nein... gefällt mir nicht...“, gab Barnes zu.

„Das erste Mal, dass wir beide einer Meinung sind. Prost, Digger!“

„Es wird jetzt nichts mehr getrunken!“, schimpfte Pam und versuchte vergeblich, ihrem Vater die Flasche wegzunehmen. Erst Bobby gelang dies, woraufhin J. R. meinte: „Warum, zum Teufel, lässt du deinen Schwiegervater nicht in Ruhe? Schließlich muss er die Nachricht erst verdauen, dass seine Tochter ein Kind erwartet – von wem auch immer!“

„Hüte deine Zunge, J. R.“, sagte Bobby in drohendem Unterton.

„Lass ihn, er ist doch betrunken“, meinte Pam zu ihrem Mann. „Ich werde jetzt Jimmy suchen gehen, damit er Dad zurück nach Hause fährt.“

„Aber nicht Jimmy EWING!“, lallte Digger laut und begann dann zu lachen. „Meine Tochter ist Mrs. EWING! – Ich habe keine Tochter mehr! – Es gibt nur noch Mrs. EWING...“

Weinend entfernte sich Pamela in Richtung Scheune, da sie ihren Cousin vorhin mit Lucy in diese Richtung hatte gehen sehen. Währenddessen hatte sich J. R. von seinem Stuhl erhoben und stand jetzt schwankend vor seinem Bruder.

„Wie lange bist du jetzt schon verheiratet, Bobby? Fünfzehn Minuten? Und hat dir deine kleine Frau auch verraten, von wem das Kind ist?“

„Hör auf, J. R.“

„Sieh mal“, fuhr J. R. unbeeindruckt von dem kaum verhaltenen Zorn seines Bruders fort. „Bevor sie dich geheiratet hat, war sie zusammen mit... einen Moment... sie ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, weißt du... also, sie war zusammen mit Ray Krebbs, unserem Verwalter... hat er sie nicht erst mit dir bekannt gemacht...?“

„Zum letzten Mal: Hör auf damit, J. R.!“

„Aber nicht doch, Bobby, du solltest dir endlich einmal darüber klar werden, wen du geheiratet hast. Pamela war vor dir mit Ray Krebbs zusammen, davor gab es auch den einen oder anderen Mann in ihrem Leben... Moment mal, irgendeinen Joe oder Richard... ach, wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr... warum, zum Teufel, willst du ein uneheliches Balg aufziehen?“

Ein harter, gezielter Faustschlag ins Gesicht bereitete J. R’s. Lästerungen gegen Pamela ein vorläufiges Ende. Bobby schaute auf seinen reglos daliegenden Bruder und bedauerte schon, dass er nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung besessen hatte, aber er konnte es nunmal nicht dulden, dass jemand seine Frau beleidigte.

„Um Himmels Willen, Onkel Bobby!“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Nichte, die einen Moment später neben ihm stand. „Was ist denn nur passiert?“

„Nicht so wichtig, Kleines“, beruhigte Bobby sie. „Hast du Jimmy mitgebracht?“

„Bin schon hier, Sir“, meldete sich der junge Mann, der hinter Lucy hergetrottet war. „Pam sagte mir, ich solle Onkel Willard heimfahren.“

„Das ist richtig“, erwiderte Bobby und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch, an dem Digger bereits eingeschlafen war. „Ich helfe dir, ihn ins Auto zu verfrachten."

Jim seufzte und meinte: „Ist wohl wieder schwach geworden, was?“

„Und was soll mit J. R. geschehen?“, wollte Lucy wissen.

„Lass ihn liegen“, brummte Bobby ärgerlich. „Sobald er ein wenig nüchtern ist, wird er wohl allein ins Bett finden.“


	17. Chapter 17

Giacomo fuhr von der Ranch direkt vor Carols Haustür und parkte dort. Er warf einen bittenden Seitenblick zu Gillian und meinte: „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich jetzt um Carol kümmere?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, beeilte Gillian sich zu sagen. Ihr war bereits während der Fahrt aufgefallen, dass ihre Kollegin, die auf dem Rücksitz saß, immer blasser geworden war. Doch ihr nochmaliger Vorschlag, lieber in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren, wurde heftig von Carol abgewehrt. Sie behauptete, nur Kopfschmerzen zu haben, wogegen am Besten ausreichender Schlaf helfen würde. Ihr und Giacomo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dies zu respektieren.

Als sie nun ausstiegen, bot Gillian nochmals ihre Hilfe an, aber Giacomo lächelte und meinte: „Danke, dass ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich begleite Carol noch hoch und kümmere mich ein wenig um sie, bis Alison und ihr Freund wieder da sind. Fahr ruhig nach Hause, Gillian.“

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst“, erwiderte sie. „Aber eigentlich möchte ich viel lieber etwas für Carol tun.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich“, meldete sich ihre Kollegin nun zu Wort, die langsam aus dem Rücksitz hervorkam. „Bitte, fahr nach Hause, Gillian. Das Einzige, was ich brauche, ist eine Kopfschmerztablette und mein Bett. – Wir sehen uns am Montag früh.“

„Also schön, wenn du darauf bestehst“, seufzte Gillian. „Aber ich lasse dich nicht gern allein.“

„Ich kann dich nachher ja mal anrufen, wie es unserer Patientin geht“, versprach Giacomo und lächelte sie an. „War nett, dich kennengelernt zu haben – auch wenn wir kaum dazu gekommen sind, ein längeres Gespräch zu führen.“

Gillian lächelte kurz zurück, fühlte sich wieder versöhnt und wandte sich dann an Carol: „Ich hoffe, dir geht es bald wieder besser! – Macht’s gut, ihr beiden.“

Nach diesem Abschiedsgruß ging sie zu ihrem Auto und fuhr davon. Giacomo sah ihr nach und meinte: „Deine Kollegin scheint wirklich sehr nett zu sein.“

„Ja, sie ist ganz in Ordnung“, bestätigte Carol, die nun langsam aus dem Wagen stieg, wobei ihre Knie unverkennbar ein wenig zitterten. Ihr Freund, dem das nicht entging, hob sie kurzerhand heraus und schmiss mit seinem Fuß die Autotür zu. Dann trug er sie in ihr Appartement hinauf, legte sie aufs Sofa und ging in die Küche, um ihr einen Tee aufzusetzen. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einer dampfenden Tasse und einer Kopfschmerztablette ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich zu Carol auf das Sofa.

„Und all das wegen dieses Mannes“, murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf./ Carol starrte ihn erschrocken an und fragte: „Von welchem Mann sprichst du?“

„Ach komm, cara mia, ich bin doch nicht blind“, meinte Giacomo lächelnd. „Meinst du, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie dieser Typ dich vorhin angestarrt und mir dann einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hat?“

„Du hast es also gesehen?“

„Ist die hübsche, dunkelhaarige Signora, die mit ihm gesprochen hat, seine Frau?“

Carol nickte wortlos und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Also ist der Herzbube dein Chef höchstpersönlich?“, fragte Giacomo.

Wieder nickte Carol, wagte jedoch nicht, ihren Freund anzuschauen.

„Mamma mia, wie willst du aus der Nummer wieder rauskommen, Carolina? Er scheint irgendwie wütend zu sein und ich glaube, dass ich der Grund dafür bin.“

„Du?“, fragte das Mädchen und starrte Giacomo erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin diejenige, die er mit Blicken fast erdolcht hat.“

„Da irrst du dich, diese Blicke galten mir“, widersprach er. „Vermutlich hat ihm seine Frau erzählt, dass ich dein Freund sei... daraus kann ein verliebter Mann durchaus falsche Schlüsse ziehen. Wahrscheinlich denkt er jetzt, dass wir ein Liebespaar sind.“

„Oh nein!“, stöhnte Carol auf. Doch die Erklärung Jacks schien schlüssig zu sein. Natürlich hatte sie ihn immer als ihren Freund vorgestellt, was er auch war – aber sie hatte keinen Moment daran gedacht, dass dieser Begriff mehrdeutig zu verstehen war.

„Nun ja, das ist halb so schlimm“, beruhigte Giacomo sie. „Du kannst ihn am Montag ja darüber aufklären, wie unsere Beziehung wirklich ist – das wird ihn beruhigen. Der Typ muss ganz schön verknallt in dich sein.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Carol zweifelnd.

„Na klar, sonst hätte er mir nicht so giftige Blicke zugeworfen“, erklärte ihr Freund.

„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast, Jack.“

„Natürlich habe ich recht, cara mia. Ich bin doch selbst ein Mann. Wenn ich in eine Frau sehr verliebt bin und erfahre, dass sie mit einem anderen zusammen ist, würde ich auch fuchsteufelswild werden. Warum sollte es deinem Chef anders ergehen?“

„Dann habe ich mich wohl umsonst aufgeregt“, murmelte Carol, der auf einmal ein Stein von der Brust zu rollen schien. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass er wieder beruhigt sein wird, wenn ich ihm erkläre, dass du nichts weiter als ein guter Freund von mir bist.“

„Ganz sicher“, nickte Jack und grinste. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert dieser Typ sein wird.“

Carol lächelte. Sie dachte gar nicht mehr daran, was sie an diesen Nachmittag alles zu J. R. gesagt hatte, sondern freute sich darauf, ihn am Montag wiederzusehen, um das Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen...

 

***

 

Nachdem Pamela ihren Cousin gebeten hatte, Digger nach Hause zu fahren, und sich dieser dann zusammen mit Lucy zurück zu der Gesellschaft begab, legte sie sich bäuchlings auf das weiche Heu und starrte nachdenklich aus der Öffnung des Daches hinaus, während ihr langsam die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass ihre Schwangerschaft ihren Vater mit Jock Ewing versöhnen würde... aber das blieb wohl für immer eine Illusion. Vielleicht war es sogar das Beste, aus der Villa in Southfork auszuziehen und irgendwo anders mit Bobby ein neues Leben anzufangen – irgendwo, wo es niemanden gab, der sich für die Fehde zwischen den Ewings und den Barnes' interessierte...

Pamela war so sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihr Schwager J. R. zu ihr auf den Boden hinaufstieg. Nachdem er – ein wenig ernüchtert – wieder zu sich gekommen war und ihm gleich darauf einfiel, was er zu seinem Bruder gesagt hatte, befiel ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zerknirscht von Schuldgefühlen schaute er sich nach seiner Schwägerin um und entdeckte, dass sie sich in der Scheune befand. Getrieben von seinem Wunsch, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, ging er ein wenig torkelnd darauf zu, stieg die Leiter hinauf und krabbelte dann auf allen vieren zu ihr hin.

„Hallo, Pam!“

Erschrocken schaute die junge Frau sich um und wich unwillkürlich zurück.

„Oh, J. R., du hast mich erschreckt!“

„Tut... tut mir leid“, murmelte er und deutete dann mit einem Finger auf seine geschwollene Unterlippe. „Sieh nur, was Bobby mit mir gemacht hat.“

„So ganz ohne Grund?“, fragte Pam lauernd, denn sie traute ihrem Schwager nicht und fragte sich, warum er hier bei ihr war. Was hatte er jetzt wieder vor?

„Nun... das will ich nicht sagen“, erwiderte J. R. mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Brüder schlagen sich nun mal hin und wieder...“

„Ach, erzähl mir doch nichts“, gab Pam patzig zurück und erhob sich langsam. „Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn provoziert. Bobby neigt nämlich nicht zu Gewalttätigkeiten. Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass das in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommen wird.“

„So?“

„Ja, weil wir beide nämlich hier ausziehen und uns eine eigene Wohnung nehmen werden.“

„Aber das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!“, rief J. R. aus und griff nach Pams Hand, die er festhielt, während er sie mit flehendem Blick ansah. „Wenn ihr hier auszieht... das wird die Familie auseinanderreißen...“

Seine Schwägerin starrte ihn wütend an, während sie langsam rückwärts in Richtung der Leiter ging und versuchte, ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen.

„Das hättet ihr euch alle früher überlegen müssen“, meinte sie zornig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich und Bobby weiterhin in einem Haus leben können, in dem man meinen Vater zutiefst gedemütigt hat.“

„Nein, nein!“, widersprach J. R., der Pam nicht losließ, während sie sich immer weiter der Leiter näherte. „Ihr müsst bleiben... wir finden schon eine Lösung!“

„Ich bleibe keine Sekunde länger auf dieser Ranch als ich unbedingt muss!“, zischte Pam, der es endlich gelang, ihrem Schwager mit einem Ruck ihre Hand zu entziehen. Dabei geriet sie ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht, schwankte und versuchte, sich an einem der Pfosten festzuhalten. Doch ihre Hände verfehlten diesen und sie fiel mit einem lauten Schrei rückwärts hinunter auf den Boden der Scheune, wo sie reglos liegen blieb.

Erschrocken starrte J.R. auf die wie tot daliegende Pamela, bevor er seine Fassung wiederfand, zitternd die Leiter hinunterstieg und dann aus der Scheune eilte, um Hilfe zu holen. Wenig später wurde seine Schwägerin mit einem Notarztwagen abgeholt und ins Dallas Memorial Hospital gebracht, begleitet von einem verzweifelten Bobby Ewing, der nicht nur Angst um sein ungeborenes Kind hatte, sondern auch um das Leben seiner Frau bangte.

 

~*~

 

Geschockt starrten Ellie, Jock und Sue Ellen dem Krankenwagen hinterher, bevor sich der alte Ewing an seinen ältesten Sohn wandte, der blass und zitternd in einem Stuhl saß und kein Wort mehr herausgebracht hatte, nachdem er den Notarzt gerufen hatte.

„Wie, um alles in der Welt, konnte das nur passieren, J. R.?“

„Ich... ich wollte das nicht...“, flüsterte dieser nach einer Weile. „Ihr müsst mir glauben... Mama, Dad... ich wollte doch nur mit Pamela reden... es war ein Unfall... es war ein Unfall... ich wollte doch nie, dass Pam etwas passiert... es war ein Unfall… bitte, glaubt mir...“

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut, Junge“, brummte Jock, der seinen Ältesten noch nie in einem dermaßen verwirrten Zustand gesehen hatte. „Hoffen wir nur, dass Pamela nichts Schlimmes passiert ist.“

„Und das Baby?“, flüsterte Sue Ellen heiser und sah ihre Schwiegereltern mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Erstaunen an. „Ihr habt euch doch so darauf gefreut...“

„Malen wir nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand“, brummte Jock, wandte sich ab und ging ins Haus, damit niemand bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihm hochstiegen.

„Er hat recht“, meinte Miss Ellie in sachlichem Ton, obwohl auch sie sich Sorgen um das Leben ihrer Schwiegertochter und ihres ungeborenen Enkelkindes machte. „Hoffen wir, dass Pam außer ein paar Schrammen nichts weiter passiert ist... Und nun komm, Sue Ellen, hilf mir, die Gäste zu verabschieden.“

„Aber natürlich, Mama“, erwiderte die Angesprochene, schaute sich aber noch einmal besorgt nach ihrem Mann um, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Stuhl saß und offensichtlich kaum ansprechbar war. Es war für sie ein ungewohnter Anblick, ihn so zu sehen, und sie empfand in diesem Augenblick ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Noch mehr Mitgefühl brachte sie allerdings Pamela entgegen, und sie schämte sich, wenn sie daran dachte, wie unfreundlich sie ihre Schwägerin manchmal behandelt hatte, nur weil sie eifersüchtig auf deren gute Ehe war. Sue Ellen nahm sich vor, ihr Verhalten gegenüber Pamela zu bessern. Vielleicht gewann sie mit der Zeit sogar eine gute Freundin in ihr. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass sie ihr Baby nicht verlor.

Doch diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich. Am nächsten Morgen kehrte Bobby auf die Ranch zurück, um frische Sachen für seine Frau zu holen. Dabei berichtete er der Familie, dass es den Ärzten gelungen war, Pamelas Leben zu retten, sie ihr Kind hingegen verloren hätte. Diese Nachricht erschütterte alle. Miss Ellie machte aus ihrer Trauer keinen Hehl und weinte, während Lucy und Sue Ellen sich ein wenig besser in der Gewalt hatten. Allerdings schwammen Sue Ellen Augen in Tränen, als sie Bobbys Arm drückte und leise murmelte: „Es tut mir so leid...“

Ihr Schwager nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie einen Augenblick fest. Ihm tat ihre Anteilnahme gut, spürte er doch, dass sie es aufrichtig meinte.

„Auch mir tut es von Herzen leid, Bobby“, ließ sich nun J. R. vernehmen. Sein Bruder warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und stieß wütend hervor: „Das glaube ich dir nicht!“

„Aber, Bobby, ich würde deiner kleinen Frau doch niemals etwas zuleide tun. Das weißt du!“

„So?! Weiß ich das wirklich?!“

„Bitte, Jungs, beruhigt euch!“, rief Jock die beiden zur Ordnung.

„Tut mir leid, Daddy, aber das kann ich nicht!“, sagte Bobby laut. „Von Anfang an hat J. R. etwas gegen Pamela gehabt; seit ich sie als meine Frau mit nach Hause gebracht habe, versucht er, unsere Ehe zu zerstören!“

„Aber, Bobby...!“

„Halt lieber den Mund, J. R.! – Was hattest du eigentlich in der Scheune bei Pam zu suchen?!“

„Ich wollte mit ihr reden, mich bei ihr entschuldigen...“

„Also, ich meine, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten“, versuchte Jock erneut, den Konflikt zwischen seinen Söhnen zu schlichten.

„Nicht für mich!“, rief Bobby aus und warf J. R. erneut einen zornigen Blick zu. „Nach diesem Zwischenfall habe ich beschlossen, hier auszuziehen und mit Pam, sobald sie einigermaßen wieder hergestellt ist, im Hotel zu wohnen, bis wir eine passende Bleibe für uns gefunden haben. Denn es ist mir unmöglich, noch länger in der Nähe meines Bruders zu wohnen – eines Bruders, der das Leben meines Kindes auf dem Gewissen hat und beinahe auch das meiner Frau!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Bobby den Familienkreis und ging hinauf in die Wohnräume im ersten Stock, in denen er bisher mit Pam gelebt hatte, um für sie und sich selbst zu packen.

Jock hatte seinem jüngsten Sohn erschüttert hinterhergestarrt und sich dann an seine Frau gewandt: „Was nun, Miss Ellie?“

„Lass ihn“, schluchzte sie. „Wir müssen uns alle erst von diesem Schock erholen.“

Sue Ellen, die ihrer Schwiegermutter tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken strich, warf bei diesen Worten einen raschen Blick zu ihrem Mann hinüber und stellte erstaunt fest, dass dieser ebenfalls betroffen schien. Sollte dieser Unglücksfall am Ende sogar einen hartgesottenen Kerl wie J. R. läutern?


	18. Chapter 18

Am Montagmorgen warteten Gillian und Carol vergeblich darauf, dass einer ihrer Chefs ins Büro kam. Stattdessen tauchte um 9.00 Uhr Susan Steward dort auf und erklärte der erstaunten Carol, dass sie einen Termin mit J. R. Ewing persönlich hätte.

„Davon weiß ich nichts“, erwiderte Carol erstaunt. „Außerdem ist J. R. noch nicht im Haus.“

„Ach? Tatsächlich nicht?“, fragte Susan und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann wandte sie sich an Gillian. „Stimmt das wirklich?“

„Weder der Chef noch Robert Ewing sind im Haus“, bestätigte die Angesprochene und warf Carol dabei einen höchst alarmierten Blick zu. Wenn diese Susan so unverschämt auftrat, musste sie von J.R. dazu ermutigt worden sein.

„Nun, dann kommen sie vermutlich die nächsten Tage auch nicht“, meinte Susan und lächelte spitz, während sie die beiden Sekretärinnen herablassend musterte.

„Sie scheinen etwas zu wissen, wovon wir keine Ahnung haben“, meinte Gillian nun ungeduldig. „Würden Sie die Güte haben uns mitzuteilen, was passiert ist, Susan?“

„Haben Sie es denn nicht mitbekommen?“, fragte diese daraufhin und tat erstaunt. „Pamela Ewing hat einen Unfall erlitten und ist mit dem Notarztwagen ins Krankenhaus gefahren worden. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Um Gottes Willen!“, entfuhr es Carol und Gillian gleichzeitig. „Die Ärmste!“

„Am Besten ist es, wenn ich gleich einmal in Southfork anrufe“, meinte Carol dann und wählte die Nummer, während Gillian sich an Susan wandte: „Ich denke, in diesem Fall ist es wohl besser, wenn wir einen neuen Termin ausmachen.“

„So sehe ich das auch“, gab Susan zurück. „Miss Sanderson kann mich ja dann anrufen, sobald der Chef im Hause ist. Er hat mir am Samstag unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich am Montag unbedingt sprechen will.“

„Okay, wir rufen Sie dann an“, versprach Gillian und war froh, als dieses Mädchen, das sie persönlich als äußerst unangenehm empfand, das Vorzimmer verlassen hatte.

*

Währenddessen sprach Carol mit Lucy, die gerade in der Nähe des Telefons gewesen war, als es klingelte, und erfuhr von dieser den ganzen Unglücksfall.

„Das ist ja schrecklich“, hörte Gillian ihre Kollegin sagen.

„Ja, es hat uns alle ziemlich mitgenommen“, sagte Lucy daraufhin. „Selbst J. R. war völlig fertig!“

„Wahrscheinlich kommt er wohl die nächsten Tage nicht?“, meinte Carol.

„Hm, keine Ahnung... jedenfalls ist er vor ein paar Minuten von hier weggefahren“, antwortete Lucy. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht wohin... vielleicht fährt er auch ins Krankenhaus...“

„Dann müssen wir wohl abwarten, ob er kommt oder nicht. Vielen Dank für die Auskunft. Ich hoffe, es geht Pam bald wieder besser.“

„Zumindest lebt sie.“

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht“, murmelte Carol und legte auf, nachdem Lucy sich ebenfalls verabschiedet hatte. Erschüttert und mit verschwommenen Augen warf sie Gillian einen Blick zu und erzählte ihr dann, was auf Southfork vorgefallen war, nachdem sie das Fest verlassen hatten. Ihrer Kollegin rannen daraufhin auch Tränen aus den Augen und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann meinte sie: „Am Besten sagst du für heute alle Termine ab, die J. R. hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er heute noch im Büro auftaucht.“

Carol nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nachdem sie die ersten drei Termine abgesagt und einen neuen Termin vereinbart hatte, erschien J. R. im Büro und wünschte den beiden Sekretärinnen in mürrischem Ton einen guten Morgen, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Die beiden Mädchen warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu, dann sprang Carol auf und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Was gibt es?“, knurrte J. R., als seine Sekretärin in der Tür erschien.

„Verzeihung, aber wir dachten, du kommst heute nicht mehr“, erklärte Carol./ „So? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Na ja, wir haben durch Lucy von dem schrecklichen Unglücksfall auf Southfork erfahren. – Ach, J. R., das tut mir alles so wahnsinnig leid! Du musst dich furchtbar elend fühlen. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

Er blickte nun etwas milder gestimmt zu Carol auf und musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie war so ein liebes Mädchen... aber er hatte sie für immer verloren... damit musste er sich nun einmal abfinden.

„Leider nicht, Carol. Aber trotzdem danke“, erwiderte er in freundlichem Ton und es gelang ihm sogar, sie ein wenig anzulächeln. „Die Arbeit ist das beste Mittel, um mich abzulenken. Was steht heute an?“

„Nun ja, ich habe mir erlaubt, die ersten drei Termine abzusagen“, erwiderte sie.

J. R. nickte nachdenklich und fragte dann: „Hast du neue vereinbart?“

„Natürlich!“

„Sehr schön! Dann lassen wir es dabei“, meinte er. „Wärst du so gut, mir einen Kaffee zu bringen?“

Carol nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Gillian nutzte diesen Augenblick, um ebenfalls in J. R’s. Büro zu erscheinen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir“, meinte sie zaghaft.

„Ja, Miss Peters?“

„Vorhin war eine Miss Steward hier und behauptete, heute früh von Ihnen zu einem Gespräch bestellt worden zu sein”, sagte Gillian.

„Ach, das Mädchen aus der Registratur, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, genau!“

„Gut, Miss Peters, rufen Sie sie an. Jetzt habe ich Zeit für sie. – Und seien Sie bitte so gut, mir die Unterlagen von Miss Steward zu bringen. Ich konnte sie in den Bewerbungen, die ich auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen habe, nicht finden. Sie und Carol haben sie wohl nicht in die engere Wahl gezogen?“

„Nein, Sir“, gab Gillian zu. „Dafür hatten wir unsere Gründe...“

Bevor sie diese jedoch ausführen konnte, schnitt J. R. ihr das Wort im Mund ab und meinte: „Bringen Sie die Unterlagen trotzdem zu mir. Ich werde mir selbst ein Bild von der jungen Dame machen.“

„Natürlich, Sir!“

*

Wenige Minuten später erschien Susan, nachdem Gillian sie angerufen hatte, wieder im Vorzimmer und wurde sogleich von J. R. ins Büro gebeten. Dann schloss er die Tür, um ungestört mit ihr sprechen zu können.

Nachdem Susan vor J. R’s. Schreibtisch saß, fragte er: „Nun, Miss Steward, Sie möchten also als Sekretärin für mich arbeiten?“

„Ja, Sir!“, strahlte das Mädchen ihn an.

„Ich habe mir Ihre Unterlagen angesehen“, meinte J. R. und fixierte sein Gegenüber mit einem intensiven Blick. „Ihnen fehlen einige Qualifikationen, die ich bei meiner zukünftigen Sekretärin eigentlich voraussetze. Bitte, sagen Sie mir, warum ich gerade Sie für diesen Posten einstellen sollte? Was haben Sie mir zu bieten?“

„Oh, ich würde alles tun, um Ihren Wünschen nachzukommen und Sie zufrieden zu stellen“, antwortete Susan und warf J. R. einen tiefen Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen zu. Er lächelte, während er sie unverwandt ansah. Dieses hübsche, schwarzhaarige Mädchen versprach, in jeder Hinsicht sehr entgegenkommend zu sein. Sicherlich fanden sie beide zu einem leichten, unverbindlichen Arrangement und könnten viel Spaß miteinander haben.

„So, so...“, meinte er nach einer Weile, während er sie immer noch lächelnd betrachtete. „Sie würden also alles tun, damit ich zufrieden bin?“

„Ja, Sir“, erwiderte Susan, ohne rot zu werden. Gekonnte veränderte sie ihre Sitzposition derart, dass ihr Rock etwas höher rutschte und den Blick auf einen Teil ihrer Oberschenkel freigab, was J. R. mit Wohlgefallen registrierte. Dies Mädchen schien ihn wirklich gut zu verstehen. Sie war bestimmt die Richtige, um ihn über den Kummer hinwegzutrösten, Carol verloren zu haben.

„Natürlich ist es wichtig, dass Sie Ihre fehlenden Kenntnisse nachholen“, meinte er dann in gedehntem Ton.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich“, gurrte Susan. „Ich würde alles tun, um persönlich für Sie als Sekretärin arbeiten zu können.“

„Gut, ich überlege es mir“, sagte J. R. lächelnd. Natürlich hatte er längst beschlossen, ihr diese Stelle zu geben. Aber er musste wenigstens annähernd den Schein einer unvoreingenommenen Prüfung der Bewerberinnen wahren, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich war, warum er ausgerechnet eine Person für sein Vorzimmer wählte, die im Moment wohl kaum die in der Ausschreibung geforderten Fähigkeiten erfüllte; er würde Susan dazu anhalten, sich diese so rasch wie möglich anzueignen, um dieses Defizit mit der Zeit auszugleichen.

„Ich wäre wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir eine Chance geben“, erwiderte Susan, erhob sich und reichte J. R. die Hand, in die dieser einschlug.

„Ich denke, eine engere Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns wäre sehr vielversprechend – aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich darüber eine Weile nachdenken muss“, meinte er.

Das Mädchen nickte lächelnd und verließ dann sein Büro mit der Gewissheit, gewonnen zu haben...

 

~*~

 

Im Laufe des Nachmittags empfing J. R. noch zwei andere Bewerberinnen, die von Gillian und Carol in die engere Wahl gezogen worden waren, und musste innerlich anerkennen, dass es sich dabei um sehr fähige Frauen handelte, die sicherlich gute Mitarbeiterinnen wären. Louella Caraway war sogar die Nichte eines guten Bekannten, die sich auf Empfehlung ihres Onkels bei Ewing Oil beworben hatte und gute Chancen gehabt hätte, von J. R. eingestellt worden zu sein, wenn seine Entscheidung nicht bereits auf Susan gefallen wäre. Doch nach dem Fiasko am Wochenende sehnte er sich nach jemandem, bei dem er ab und zu entspannen und Spaß haben könnte, ohne dass diese Person allzu große Ansprüche an ihn stellte. Susan schien ihm dafür genau die Richtige zu sein. Selbst wenn sie zunächst nicht alle Arbeiten erledigen könnte, die im Vorzimmer anfielen, so wäre sie immerhin ein attraktiver Augenfang, der für ihn auch außerhalb der Bürostunden da sein würde.

Nachdem die zweite Bewerberin, eine gewisse Connie Landers, gegangen war, bat er die beiden Sekretärinnen zu sich ins Büro.

„Du kannst getrost allen anderen, mit denen wir einen Gesprächstermin vereinbart hatten, absagen“, wandte J. R. sich dann an Carol, die ihm daraufhin einen überraschten Blick zuwarf. Gillian hingegen lächelte und fragte: „Für welche der Kandidatinnen haben Sie sich entschieden, Sir?“

„Sie vermuten ganz richtig, Miss Peters, ich habe meine Wahl getroffen“, meinte J. R. und grinste breit. „Doch bevor ich Ihnen verrate, auf wen sie gefallen ist, möchte ich Ihnen beiden meine Anerkennung für Ihre Auswahl aussprechen. Sie war hervorragend.“

Carol und Gillian lächelten. Ihr Chef wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht allzu enttäuscht sein, dass ich mich dennoch für jemanden entschieden habe, der sich nicht in Ihrer engeren Wahl befand. Susan Steward wird ab Mittwoch im Vorzimmer anfangen!“

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Sir!“, entfuhr es Gillian. „Ihr fehlen...“

„Ja, ich weiß“, schnitt J. R. ihr das Wort ab. „Aber nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Miss Steward bin ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Sie hat mir versprochen, die fehlenden Kenntnisse nachzuholen. Da sie mir eine überaus zuverlässige und ehrgeizige junge Dame zu sein scheint, zweifle ich keinen Augenblick daran, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht ihr Wort hält.“

„Wie soll das denn gehen, Sir? Wie Sie wissen, haben wir immer sehr viel im Sekretariat zu tun und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Miss Steward diese Arbeiten bewältigen sollte“, wagte Gillian zu sagen. Auf diesen Einwand war J. R. vorbereitet.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Peters“, erwiderte er gelassen. „Susan lernt sicherlich schnell. Und Miss Sanderson wird noch ein paar Wochen täglich im Büro sein, bevor das neue Semester beginnt. Solange kann sie mit Ihnen die anfallenden Arbeiten, die Susan noch nicht schafft, erledigen. Ich denke, dass es danach keine Probleme mehr geben wird. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Natürlich, Sir“, antwortete Gillian, der mittlerweile erkannt hatte, dass J. R. keinerlei Einwände gegen seine Entscheidung gelten lassen würde – und sie konnte sich an einer Hand abzählen, weswegen ihr Chef sich für Susan Steward entschieden hatte. Ihr und Carol würde nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen...

 


	19. Chapter 19

Am nächsten Tag erschienen einige Männer im Vorzimmer, die erklärten, Mr. Ewing habe sie angewiesen, das Vorzimmer für drei Personen umzugestalten und alle damit erforderlichen Änderungen auszuführen,

„Und wie sollen wir dabei unseren Aufgaben nachkommen?“, fragte Gillian entgeistert.

Einer der Männer, der der Vorarbeiter zu sein schien, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen, Miss. Wir haben lediglich die Anweisung, das Sekretariat so umzustellen, dass drei Leute bequem hier sitzen und arbeiten können.“

Gillian schüttelte nur den Kopf, als in dem Augenblick das Telefon klingelte. Automatisch nahm sie den Hörer ab und meldete sich: „Büro Robert Ewing, Peters.“

„Guten Morgen“, ertönte die fröhliche Stimme Susans. „J. R. hat mich soeben angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass ich ab morgen bei euch im Vorzimmer arbeiten werde.“

„Das wissen wir auch schon“, erwiderte Gillian in kühlem Ton und bemühte sich, möglichst sachlich zu bleiben. „Hatte er vielleicht auch die Güte zu erklären, wie wir heute im Büro zurechtkommen sollen? Gerade eben sind hier einige Arbeiter erschienen, um es für drei Leute neu herzurichten.“

„Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen“, trällerte Susan freundlich. „Ich soll bestellen, dass ihr euch heute Vormittag freinehmen könnt.“

„Warum hat er das nicht bereits gestern gesagt?“

„Du weißt doch, Gillian, wie beschäftigt Mr. Ewing ist. Er wird es vergessen haben.“

„Na, vielen Dank auch. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

„Ja, bis dann. Ich freue mich schon darauf.“

Gillian legte auf und warf Carol einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Das war unsere neue Kollegin“, erklärte sie. „J. R. lässt uns über sie ausrichten, dass wir heute Vormittag frei haben.“

„Das wird wohl auch das Beste sein“, meinte Carol. „Dann könnten wir die Zeit nutzen, um Pamela im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.“

„Ich weiß nicht...“, murmelte Gillian zweifelnd.

„Sie freut sich bestimmt“, sagte Carol zuversichtlich und nahm ihre Tasche aus dem Schrank. Seufzend tat ihre Kollegin es ihr gleich, und wenig später waren die beiden auf dem Weg ins Dallas Memorial Hospital. Unterwegs besorgten sie noch Blumen, und als sie aus dem Laden traten, hatte gerade ein Plakatierer seine Arbeit beendet. Als Carols Blick auf das große Bild des Mannes fiel, der ihr entgegenlachte, glaubte sie, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden: Es war der Mann, mit dem sie Sue Ellen damals gesehen hatte; und sie konnte kaum fassen, als sie den großen Lettern des Plakats entnehmen konnte, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

„Clifford Barnes“, murmelte sie tonlos.

Gillian war ihrem Blick gefolgt und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum Carol plötzlich wieder so blass geworden war.

„Ja, das ist Cliff Barnes – na und?“, meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm, ich denke, du möchtest Pamela besuchen?“

Carol fasste sich wieder. Doch als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen und das Zimmer betraten, in dem Pamela lag, fanden sie sie nicht allein vor. Ihr Bruder saß neben ihrem Bett und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Beim Anblick der beiden Mädchen erhob er sich jedoch und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind“, begrüßte Pamela die Neuankömmlinge und stellte dann vor: „Mein Bruder Cliff – dies hier sind Gillian Peters, die Sekretärin von Bobby, und ihre Kollegin Carol Sanderson, die für J. R. tätig ist.“

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet“, meinte Cliff erstaunt und schaute die jungen Frauen nun interessierter an. „Ist es üblich, dass J. R. Mitarbeiter schickt, um einen Krankenbesuch bei Familienmitgliedern zu machen?“

„Sie wissen doch, dass wir Ihnen keine Firmengeheimnisse verraten dürfen, Mr. Barnes“, erwiderte Gillian ironisch.

„Ah, erstklassig gekontert“, meinte Cliff gut gelaunt. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Schwester zu. „Ich muss jetzt sowieso gehen. Du weißt ja, ich habe viel zu tun.“

„Ja, geh nur“, erwiderte Pamela lächelnd.

„Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen“, war das Letzte, was Carol und Gillian von Barnes zu hören bekamen, wobei er keine Sekunde lang seine Freundlichkeit verlor. Carol fragte sich insgeheim, wie ein Mensch nur so abgebrüht sein konnte. Alles war noch viel schlimmer, als sie gedachte hatte. Dieser Cliff Barnes war also Pamelas Bruder. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich an deren Schwägerin heranzumachen... und Sue Ellen ließ sich darauf ein. Weshalb zögerte J. R. nur, die Scheidung einzureichen? Sicherlich ahnten weder er noch die übrigen Familienmitglieder etwas von dieser grässlichen Affäre.

Während Carol diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, hatte sich Gillian an das Krankenbett gesetzt und ein Gespräch mit Pamela begonnen, die ihr nun ausführlich noch einmal von dem Unfall erzählte. Es schien ihr ein Bedürfnis zu sein, darüber zu sprechen, und es war unverkennbar, wie sehr sie darunter litt, ihr Baby verloren zu haben. Carol empfand starkes Mitleid mit ihr. Doch als sie hörte, dass J. R. erheblich zu dem Unglück beigetragen hatte, war sie sehr schockiert. Als sie sich am Samstag von ihm trennte, war er nüchtern gewesen. Aus welchem Grund hatte er sich danach so stark betrunken, dass er kaum mehr Herr seiner Sinne war? Irgendetwas musste doch mit ihm passiert sein und sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass die Urheberin davon Sue Ellen war. Ob ihr Chef erfahren hatte, dass ihn seine Gattin mit Cliff Barnes betrog? Warum nur war sie nicht auf dem Barbecue geblieben, warum nur hatte sie nicht das Gespräch mit J. R. gesucht – war es im Grunde nicht egal, welchen Blick er ihr zugeworfen hatte? Weshalb hatte sie sich davon so leicht erschüttern lassen? Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht zu dem Unfall gekommen, wenn sie auf dem Barbecue geblieben und J. R. darüber aufgeklärt hätte, dass Jack nichts weiter als ein guter Freund war…?

Nachdem Carol diesen Gedankengang abgeschlossen hatte, erschrak sie sehr und Schuldgefühle ergriffen von ihr Besitz. Sie hätte nicht einfach gehen sollen. Es war ein großer Fehler von ihr gewesen.

„Mir tut alles so schrecklich leid“, sagte sie plötzlich und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen aus den Augen traten. Pamela schaute sie dankbar an, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann, dann sagen Sie es mir nur“, bot Carol daraufhin an.

„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb“, erwiderte Pamela. „Aber ich glaube, im Moment müssen Bobby und ich alleine zurechtkommen. Trotzdem, es ist gut zu wissen, dass jemand da ist, falls man doch einmal Hilfe braucht. Vielen Dank.“

„Apropos, wo ist eigentlich Ihr Mann?“, fragte Gillian, um dem Gespräch, das leicht ins Theatralische abzugleiten drohte, eine andere Richtung zu geben.

„Er sucht für uns eine eigene Bleibe“, erklärte Pam. „Wir sind nämlich aus Southfork ausgezogen. Es ist uns im Augenblick unmöglich, dort zu leben.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich“, gab Gillian zurück. Sie warf ihrer Kollegin einen Blick zu und sah, dass diese sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann wandte sie sich an Pamela. „Auch ich werde für Sie da sein, falls ich etwas für Sie tun kann. – Doch ich glaube, es wird langsam Zeit zu gehen.“

„Ja, natürlich“, meinte Pamela. „Aber es war schön, dass Sie beide mich besucht haben. Es hat mir gut getan.“

Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich dann rasch von ihr und verließen das Krankenhaus.

„Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit“, meinte Gillian und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln? Vielleicht finden wir etwas Schönes.“

„Ach, weißt du...“, begann Carol zögernd. „Eigentlich würde ich diese Zeit gerne nutzen, um etwas zu lernen. Bist du mir sehr böse, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe?“

„Aber nein“, meinte Gillian. „Wir sehen uns dann um 13.00 Uhr im Büro. Ich hoffe, dass man dann auch wirklich wieder dort arbeiten kann.“

„Bis dann!“, sagte Carol und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, während ihre Kollegin in die Innenstadt eilte...

 

~*~

 

Als Carol am Nachmittag vor Gillian in die Firma zurückkehrte, hoffte sie, J. R. dort anzutreffen. Sie war fest entschlossen, ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass Jack nichts weiter als ihr langjähriger Schulfreund war. J. R. sollte wissen, dass er in ihr einen Menschen hatte, der zu ihm halten würde.

Ohne einen genaueren Blick auf das umgestellte Sekretariat zu werfen, ging sie geradewegs auf die offene Tür seines Büros zu und schaute vorsichtig hinein. Als sie ihn vertieft in die Zeitung erblickte, klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür. J. R. schaute auf und schien erstaunt, sie zu sehen.

„Nanu, du hier?“

„Nun ja, wir sollten doch heute Nachmittag wieder da sein“, meinte Carol.

„Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?“, fragte J. R. verwundert.

„Unsere neue Kollegin, mit der du heute früh anscheinend telefoniert hast“, erwiderte sie.

„Dann muss Susan wohl etwas falsch verstanden haben.“

„Vielleicht..., aber warum hast du uns denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?“

„Hab ich vergessen. Tut mir leid, Carol, aber im Moment geht es mir nicht so gut.“

„Ja, ich weiß... und es tut mir wirklich leid, J. R. ... die Sache mit Pam...“

„Schon gut“, winkte er ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. „Die Anschlüsse im Sekretariat sind noch nicht alle einwandfrei. Es hat daher keinen Zweck, dass ihr heute Nachmittag hier seid. Geh ruhig nach Hause, Carol.“

„Es gibt noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen muss“, sagte das Mädchen und trat, nachdem es die Tür geschlossen hatte, einige Schritte näher auf ihn zu. Erstaunt sah J. R. von seiner Zeitung auf. Dann forderte er sie mit einer knappen Geste auf, vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun?“, fragte er.

„Weißt du, es ist wegen Jack...“, begann Carol zögernd. „Du kannst dich sicher erinnern? Er hat uns damals bedient, als wir mit Mr. Lee...“

„Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich gut“, fiel J. R. ihr rasch ins Wort. „Du brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen. Deine Worte am Samstag waren deutlich genug und ich verstehe gut, dass du klare Verhältnisse willst. Es ist bestimmt das Beste. Du bist so eine liebenswerte, junge Frau und ich respektiere dich sehr... ich habe kein Recht, von dir etwas zu erwarten oder gar zu fordern, dass du nicht erfüllen kannst...“

„Oh, J. R., wenn ich dich in irgendeiner Weise gekränkt habe, tut es mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht... ich hätte dich nicht einfach auf dem Fest allein lassen sollen. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich so früh gegangen bin...“

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, es ist schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte J. R. in ruhigem Ton und bemühte sich sehr, sachlich zu bleiben, obwohl er in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber getan hätte, als hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzukommen und Carol an sich zu drücken. Aber er rief sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass sie nun mit diesem Jack zusammen war, und er, J. R. Ewing, hatte verdammt nochmal kein Recht, die beiden zu trennen. Schließlich konnte er ihr nicht bieten, was sie sich wünschte: Jemanden, der in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihr stand.

„Alles, was ich dir am Samstag gesagt habe, ist die Wahrheit gewesen“, begann Carol noch einmal. Sie war entschlossen ihm zu sagen, wie stark ihre Gefühle für ihn waren. Er musste wissen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete... sie würde immer zu ihm halten, egal was passierte. Allerdings hatten ihre Worte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Vielmehr verstärkte sich dadurch in J. R. der Eindruck, dass das Mädchen in einem Zwiespalt gefangen war zwischen ihren Gefühlen für ihn und ihren Schulfreund. Er musste nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sich selbst helfen, sonst würden sie beide sich weiterhin quälen. Das hatte Carol nicht verdient.

„Schau mal“, meinte J. R. in möglichst sachlichem Ton, wobei er ihrem Blick so gut wie möglich auswich, da es ihm fast das Herz zerriss. „Mir ist aufgrund unseres Gesprächs am Samstag klar geworden, dass es besser ist, wenn wir zwischen uns eine gewisse Distanz einkehren lassen. Daher bitte ich dich, mich in Zukunft nur noch mit Mr. Ewing anzureden, und du wirst für mich ab morgen früh Miss Sanderson sein. Einverstanden?“

„Aber, J. R. ...“, sagte Carol und schaute ihn betroffen an.

„Bitte, meine Liebe, nenn mich nicht mehr so“, bat er und wandte sich dann dem Fenster zu, da er ihren Blick kaum ertragen konnte. Natürlich war sie im ersten Moment über seinen Vorschlag schockiert, aber es war für sie beide viel besser so. Nun, sie würde sich schon damit abfinden... wobei ihr ihr neuer Freund sicherlich half...

Der Gedanke an Jack verwandelte J. R. wieder in einen Eisklotz. Mit betont kühler Stimme fuhr er fort: „Das wäre dann alles für heute, Miss Sanderson. Einen schönen Nachmittag. Auf Wiedersehen!“

Er fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich, als er einen leisen Schluchzer vernahm, und wagte es nicht, sich zu ihr umzudrehen, denn das würde er nicht ertragen.

Armes Mädchen! Sicherlich empfand sie aufrichtige Gefühle für ihn, aber sie war wirklich nicht der Typ, um die Geliebte eines verheirateten Mannes zu sein. Sie war wertvoll, viel zu schade... erneut bedauerte er es, längst gebunden zu sein... ein Jammer.... Es war wirklich besser, jetzt so hart zu ihr zu sein, damit sie von ihm loskam...

Als er seine Zimmertür zufallen hörte, atmete J. R. erleichtert auf und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich erneut in seine Zeitung zu versenken. Aber die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen... gut, dass niemand da war, der den mächtigen J. R. Ewing weinen sah...

 

~*~

 

Alison und ihr Freund staunten nicht schlecht, als Carol am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause kam.

„Willst du mitessen?“, fragte die Freundin, doch Carol schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand ohne weiteres Wort in ihrem Zimmer.

„Ich sehe mal nach ihr“, meinte Alison zu Anthony und folgte ihr. Sie fand Carol auf ihrem Bett liegend, von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Alison, die sich zu ihrer Freundin auf die Bettkante setzte. Aber statt einer Antwort weinte Carol nur heftiger und schien im Moment außerstande zu sprechen. Geduldig wartete die Freundin einige Minuten, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann fragte sie erneut, was los sei.

„Ach... es ist nichts...“, stieß Carol mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„So, so? Wegen nichts weinst du also? – Komm, Carol, ich kenne dich. Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, was dich so aus der Fassung bringt. Hat es etwas mit deinem Job zu tun?“

„Nicht... nicht direkt...“

„Warum bist du eigentlich schon zu Hause?“

„Nun... die Veränderungen im Büro sind noch nicht abgeschlossen... mein Chef hat mich heimgeschickt...“

„Aber das ist doch bestimmt nicht der Grund deines Kummers?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich...“

„Hm... lass mich nachdenken... hat es zufällig mit dem verheirateten Typ zu tun, in den du verliebt bist?“

Carol starrte Alison an, während ihr Gesicht puterrot anlief und vergrub es dann in die Decke.

„Dachte ich's mir doch“, murmelte Alison, während sie ihrer Freundin den Rücken streichelte. „Hat er etwa Schluss gemacht?“

Carol nickte stumm.

„Hast du dich näher mit ihm eingelassen?“, fragte Alison vorsichtig. „Ich meine, hast du...?“

„Es ist nichts passiert!“, fiel Carol ihrer Freundin ins Wort. Diese atmete erleichtert auf und meinte dann: „Gott sei Dank! Dann bist du ja noch einmal glimpflich davongekommen.“

„Was soll das heißen?!“, fuhr Carol auf und starrte Alison verständnislos an.

„Na hör mal, dieser Typ wollte dich sicherlich nur ausnutzen“, meinte ihre Freundin daraufhin und lächelte sie mitleidig an. „Ich weiß, dass du starke Gefühle für ihn hattest und es dir im Augenblick noch weh tut, dass er mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Aber glaube mir, du kannst froh sein, dass du ihn los bist.“

„Aber... nein, du schätzt ihn völlig falsch ein!“, widersprach Carol und dachte daran zurück, was J. R. ihr gesagt hatte: _„Deine Worte am Samstag waren deutlich genug und ich verstehe gut, dass du klare Verhältnisse willst... ich respektiere dich sehr...“_

Nun, J. R. hatte sich demnach gegen sie entschieden, weil er ihr nicht weh tun wollte... weil sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht seine heimliche Geliebte sein wollte... sie war auch nicht besser als alle anderen, von denen er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Warum nur war sie nicht verständnisvoller ihm gegenüber gewesen? Sie hätte lediglich eine Weile warten müssen, bis J. R. erkannte, welch falsches Spiel seine Frau mit ihm trieb... sie hätte mehr Geduld haben müssen... J. R. brauchte doch jemanden, der ihm beistand... und nun hatte er sie von sich gestoßen, weil sie ihn unter Druck gesetzt hatte... weil sie auf klaren Verhältnissen bestanden hatte...

„Ich weiß, dass er mich braucht“, murmelte Carol traurig und fing sich damit einen verständnislosen Blick ihrer Freundin Alison ein.

„Du solltest dich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass es zwischen euch aus ist“, meinte diese nach einer Weile und erhob sich. „Oder hat er irgendeinen Zweifel daran gelassen?“

„Nein...“, gab Carol zu. „Aber ich glaube, es ist ein Missverständnis, weshalb er ...“

„Du solltest dir den Typen wirklich aus dem Kopf schlagen“, unterbrach Alison sie resolut. „Über den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung wirst du mit der Zeit hinwegkommen, glaub mir.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht...“, murmelte Carol und schaute ihre Freundin traurig an. „Er bat mich um Distanz und hat auch jegliches tiefergehende Gespräch mit mir abgeblockt.“

„Besser hätte er dir gar nicht zeigen können, dass für ihn eure... hm... Beziehung... vorbei ist“, sagte Alison. „Sein Verhalten die gegenüber ist eindeutig. Du solltest diesen Typ vergessen und deine Aufmerksamkeit lieber anderen Dingen widmen. Denk daran, dass bald die Uni beginnt und du neue Leute kennenlernen wirst. Darauf solltest du dich freuen...“

„Im Moment fällt es mir schwer...“

„Ja, ich weiß... es dauert noch eine Weile, bis dein Schmerz vorbei ist. Dennoch solltest du versuchen, nicht mehr an den Mann zu denken. Lenk dich ab! Geh mit uns fort, besuche Giacomo... und außerdem hast du doch noch deine Bücher und deinen Job... Arbeit ist eines der besten Mittel, um sich abzulenken...“

Carol seufzte. Alison ahnte ja nicht, wem ihr Herz gehörte... und es war auch besser, wenn sie es nie erfuhr. Das Mädchen fragte sich allerdings, wie sie weiterhin ihrem Job bei Ewing Oil nachkommen sollte. Aber vielleicht war es dennoch möglich, auch wenn sie dabei unweigerlich J. R. begegnete... J.R., der für sie nur noch Mr. Ewing sein wollte und der in ihr zukünftig lediglich seine Angestellte sah... eigentlich konnte sie sich nicht beklagen, hatte sie selbst ihn doch dazu aufgefordert, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen... und nun war alles klar: Sie würde für J. R. Miss Sanderson sein, die ihn nur noch mit Mr. Ewing anreden und bei ihm im Büro weiterarbeiten durfte... sie musste sich damit abfinden...

 


	20. Chapter 20

Carol und Gillian trafen am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam vor dem Ewing-Gebäude ein und fuhren zusammen im Fahrstuhl hinauf in den 12. Stock. Als sie ausstiegen, erwartete sie bereits Susan, die sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, an dem bisher Carol tätig war und der sich nun in unmittelbarer Nähe von J. R’s. Büro befand.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Susan und lächelte ihre Kolleginnen gekünstelt an. „Nun, was sagt ihr zu der Neugestaltung? Ist es nicht schön geworden?“

Gillian, die kaum fassen konnte, dass sich die Neue gebärdete, als sei sie ihre Vorgesetzte, blickte sie sprachlos an und fragte sich, wie sie auf deren unverschämtes Verhalten reagieren sollte, während Carol sich uninteressiert umsah und mit müder Stimme meinte: „Na ja, Hauptsache, man kann hier zu dritt gut arbeiten.“

„Das will ich meinen!“, erwiderte Susan in gönnerhaftem Ton. „Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit!“

„Klar“, gab Gillian jetzt spitz zurück. „Gute Zusammenarbeit ist das A und O, damit es in einem Betrieb gut läuft. Allerdings frage ich mich, weshalb Sie diese gleich von Anfang an gefährden, Miss Steward.“

„Bitte?“, fragte Susan und schaute Gillian verständnislos an. „Ich verstehe nicht...?“

„Nun ja“, gab Bobbys Sekretärin kühl zurück. „Sie können nicht einfach hier hereinspazieren und sich am Schreibtisch von Miss Sanderson niederlassen. Schließlich ist noch immer sie die Sekretärin von J. R. Ewing.“

„Irrtum“, erwiderte Susan. „Ich nehme ab heute diesen Platz ein, denn dafür wurde ich eingestellt.“

„Also hören Sie mal...“, begann Gillian gerade in heftigem Ton, als Carol ihr rasch ins Wort fiel: „Lass doch! Miss Steward hat ja recht! Sie hat sich um den Posten der Chefsekretärin beworben und ihn bekommen. Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich werde mich an den kleinen Schreibtisch weiter hinten setzen.“

„Wie du meinst“, erwiderte Gillian, sichtlich ernüchtert durch Carols Reaktion. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese die offensichtliche Demütigung der neuen Kollegin gleichmütig hinnahm und sich tatsächlich an besagtem Schreibtisch niederließ, während Susan sich mit zufriedenem Lächeln in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Wütend registrierte Gillian dies, zog es im Augenblick jedoch vor, sich wortlos an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückzuziehen.

„Nun, was gibt es zu tun?“, wandte sich Susan an Carol. Diese kam zu ihr an den Schreibtisch und schaute die Akten durch, die sich darauf türmten, während die neue Kollegin ihr wortlos dabei zusah.

„Es sind einige Termine zu machen. Dann befinden sich hier mehrere Bänder, die getippt werden müssen... und diese Rechnungen sind für die Buchhaltung vorzubereiten“, begann Carol in freundlichem Ton und begann, Susan die jeweiligen Vorgänge zu erklären, wurde von ihr aber jäh unterbrochen: „Wünscht J. R. denn morgens keinen Kaffee?“

„Sicherlich würde er sich darüber freuen“, antwortete Gillian statt Carol. „Dennoch wäre es angebracht, zuerst die Post...“

„Fein, dann koche ich erstmal Kaffee für den Chef. Er kann schließlich jeden Moment da sein“, meinte Susan und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Mit herablassendem Blick und ebensolchen Worten sagte sie zu Carol: „Sie können ja schon mal damit anfangen, die Bänder zu tippen, Miss Sanderson.“

Dann ging Susan zielstrebig in die Küche. Carol und Gillian schauten ihr erstaunt nach, dann sagte Gillian mit gesenkter Stimme: „Was bildet sich diese Person eigentlich ein? Du solltest dir das nicht gefallen lassen und dich bei J. R. über sie beschweren. Immerhin bist du noch seine Sekretärin!“

„Aber nein, das ist nicht wahr“, erwiderte Carol leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich nur als Aushilfe arbeite, bis die Sekretärinnenstelle bei J. R. besetzt ist. Ab jetzt bin ich nichts weiter als eine Studentin, die hier jobbt...“

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Der Chef hält viel von dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden ist, wie diese Person dich behandelt“, zischte Gillian leise. Carol zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nahm sich einige der Akten und Bänder mit an den kleineren Schreibtisch, der etwas weiter hinten zwischen den beiden anderen stand, und machte sich daran, die Schriftstücke zu verfassen, die ihr Chef darauf diktiert hatte. Fassungslos starrte Gillian ihr hinterher und fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Sie schien so gleichgültig zu sein... irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, dass Carol aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt mit ihr darüber gesprochen, aber das ging ja wegen dieser zickigen Steward nicht. Sie musste das Gespräch also verschieben, bis sie mit Carol unter vier Augen war. Vielleicht sollten sie heute Nachmittag einfach in die Stadt eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen...

Das Klirren von Geschirr sowie ein feiner Kaffeeduft, der nun aus der kleinen Küche drang, holte Gillian in die Gegenwart zurück. Richtig, diese kleine Steward war ja nun hier. Was hatte J. R. sich nur dabei gedacht, solch eine völlig inkompetente und zudem noch unverschämte Person einzustellen? Außer einem hübschen Gesicht und einer überheblichen Art hatte sie nichts zu bieten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr die nötigen beruflichen Qualifikationen für den Posten einer Chefsekretärin abgingen, fehlten ihr ganz offensichtlich menschliche Fähigkeiten, die ein solches Defizit wettmachen könnten. Gillian, die schon einige Jahre in der Firma war, kannte die Ansprüche von J. R. Ewing gut genug, um bereits jetzt schon einschätzen zu können, dass Susan Steward kein Jahr im Vorzimmer überstehen würde, wenn sie sich nicht sehr anstrengte. Aber dieses Mädchen schien im Augenblick noch zu glauben, dass ihr Äußeres völlig ausreichte. Nun, umso schmerzlicher würde das Erwachen sein, wenn J. R. sich erstmal an sie gewöhnt hatte und dann berufliche Anforderungen an sie stellte...

In ebendiesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und J. R. trat ins Büro. Seinem Gesicht nach zu schließen, ging es ihm nicht allzu gut. Er grüßte Gillian kurz und stutzte dann, als er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Carol“, sagte er dann laut, damit ihn das Mädchen, das gerade mit Stöpseln in den Ohren damit beschäftigt war, einen Brief nach dem Diktaphon abzutippen, auch hörte. Diese sah gleich darauf auf, verzog ihren Mund zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln und grüßte zurück.

Susan, die die Stimme ihres Chefs ebenfalls gehört hatte, eilte nun freudestrahlend mit einem Tablett hinaus.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Ewing!“, rief sie fröhlich und strahlte ihn an. „Ich habe bereits Kaffee für Sie gekocht!“

J. R. warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, nickte knapp und wandte sich dann wieder an Carol: „Warum sitzt du nicht an deinem Schreibtisch?“

Ein erstaunter Blick des Mädchens traf ihn. Ehe sie ihm jedoch antworten konnte, erwiderte Susan: „Aber, Mr. Ewing, ab heute bin doch ich Ihre Sekretärin!“

Ärgerlich schaute der Angesprochene nun zu seiner neuen Bürokraft und meinte kühl: „Offiziell erst ab dem 1. August! Bis dahin ist Miss Sanderson die Chefsekretärin. Vergessen Sie nicht, Miss Steward, dass Sie noch jede Menge lernen müssen, ehe Sie so gut sind wie sie!“

Derart zurechtgewiesen schwieg Susan betroffen, während J. R. sich erneut an Carol wandte: „Also bitte, setz dich wieder an deinen Schreibtisch. Bis zum August wird Miss Steward an dem hinteren Schreibtisch sitzen, damit sie von dir und Miss Peters das Wichtigste lernen kann.“

„Gut“, meinte Carol, mehr als erstaunt, dass J. R. scheinbar so großen Wert darauf legte, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben, obwohl er ihr gestern unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er zwischen ihnen eine größere Distanz wünschte und sie beide sich zukünftig förmlich ansprechen sollten. Doch nun nannte er sie weiterhin Carol, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. J. R. musste sehr durcheinander sein. Sie empfand großes Mitgefühl für ihn. Wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen könnte...

„Kaffee, Sir?“, ließ sich nun Susan wieder zaghaft vernehmen, aber Ewing beachtete sie nicht, sondern verschwand wortlos in seinem Büro. Gillian blickte ihm mit zufriedenem Lächeln hinterher. Es hatte ihr überaus gefallen, wie der Chef diese eingebildete Pute zurechtgewiesen hatte. Vielleicht war diese Susan schneller aus dem Vorzimmer verschwunden als sie dachte. Im Augenblick jedenfalls sah sie so aus, als wäre ihr ein Gespenst begegnet.

Gillian erhob sich, nahm der neuen Kollegin das Tablett aus der Hand und brachte es J. R. ins Büro. Dieser stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er schien völlig geistesabwesend zu sein.

„Ich glaube, ein Kaffee würde Ihnen jetzt gut tun, Mr. Ewing“, sagte sie und stellte das Gedeck auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Danke, Miss Peters“, erwiderte J. R. und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?“, fragte Gillian besorgt, denn ihr Chef schien bedrückt zu sein.

„Oh ja, Miss Peters. Bitte, sorgen Sie dafür, dass im Vorzimmer Frieden ist. Ich will hier keine internen Streitereien haben“, meinte er.

„Niemand von uns will das“, gab sie zurück und sah ihn an. „Aber es könnte dennoch schwierig werden. Miss Steward scheint nämlich zu glauben, dass sie uns herumkommandieren kann, weil sie nun Ihre Sekretärin ist.“

„Ich denke, diese Flausen habe ich ihr eben ausgetrieben“, meinte J. R. mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Aber ich rede heute Abend noch einmal unter vier Augen ein ernstes Wort mit der jungen Dame. Danach wird es wahrscheinlich keinerlei Probleme mehr mit ihr geben, Miss Peters. Machen Sie sich also keine Sorgen.“

„Danke, Mr. Ewing”, sagte Gillian und wollte eben aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, als J. R. sich noch einmal vernehmen ließ: „Ach, Miss Peters...!“

„Ja, Sir?“

„Kümmern Sie sich bitte ein wenig um Carol. Es scheint ihr nicht gut zu gehen.“

„Das mache ich, Sir“, versprach Gillian und verließ gutgelaunt J. R’s. Büro. Der Chef mochte Carol also noch immer, obwohl er die kleine Steward eingestellt hatte. Nun, vielleicht entwickelten sich die Dinge doch nicht so schlecht wie sie zunächst befürchtet hatte, als J. R. ihnen verkündete, das Mädchen aus der Registratur einzustellen... und in Gillian machte sich die Gewissheit breit, dass Susan kein halbes Jahr im Vorzimmer überstehen würde...

~*~

Währenddessen bemühte sich Susan, die sich inzwischen an den hinteren Schreibtisch zurückgezogen hatte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum sich J. R. Ewing ihr gegenüber so verhielt, nachdem er gestern so charmant am Telefon gewesen war, als er sie zu Hause anrief und für heute Abend zum Essen einlud. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, ihn um den Finger wickeln zu können... doch er ließ auf diese Carol Sanderson einfach nichts kommen.

Voller Abscheu warf Susan einen Blick zu dem Mädchen und fragte sich, was J. R. nur an ihr fand. Obwohl sie hübsch war, wirkte sie unscheinbar und kleidete sich nicht einmal besonders schick. Aber ihr war dennoch nicht entgangen, dass viele der anwesenden Herren auf dem Barbecue diesem Mauerblümchen mehr als einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatten.

Susan schüttelte innerlich den Kopf darüber. Männer waren schon seltsame Wesen. Ihr wäre diese Carol viel zu langweilig und sie würde ihr keinen zweiten Blick schenken. Allerdings schien J. R. Ewing dieses unscheinbare Geschöpf zu mögen. Darum musste sie künftig subtiler vorgehen, wenn sie Carol verdrängen und Ewing für sich gewinnen wollte.

~*~

Als Susan Steward an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag im Vorzimmer der Firmenleitung das Ewing-Gebäude verließ, hatte sie mehr als schlechte Laune. Nicht nur, dass J. R. ihr in dem soeben geführten Gespräch unter vier Augen klarmachte, wie notwendig es war, dass sie in einem Abendkurs die fehlenden Fachkenntnisse nachholte, sondern auch, dass das Essen, zu dem er sie gestern telefonisch eingeladen hatte, ins Wasser fiel. Dabei war er überhaupt nicht mehr charmant gewesen, sondern ein richtiger Eisklotz.

Notgedrungen musste Susan die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass ihr wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben würde, als sich abends in einem Sekretärinnenkurs zusätzlich zu qualifizieren. So hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt – und an allem war nur diese graue Maus Carol schuld. Wenn es diese nicht gäbe, säße sie jetzt gewiss zusammen mit J. R. Ewing in einem noblen Restaurant, würde gut speisen und danach die Nacht mit ihm verbringen...

Susan steigerte sich so sehr in diese Gedanken hinein, dass sie sich vor lauter Wut gar nicht beruhigen mochte. Zu all dem kam noch die fadenscheinige Ausrede, mit der Ewing sie versetzte. Angeblich hinderten ihn wichtige Familienangelegenheiten, mit ihr essen zu gehen. Dabei war Susan keineswegs entgangen, wie er Carol mit traurigen Augen nachgeblickt hatte, als sie sich um 16.30 Uhr verabschiedete. Oh, das würde sie der kleinen Sanderson heimzahlen, wenn sie erstmal den Posten der Chefsekretärin innehatte... es war ja bald August... schließlich gab es genügend subtile Mittel, um eine Konkurrentin fortzuekeln. Und diese würde sie einsetzen, sobald sie mit Carol allein war... 


	21. Chapter 21

Gillian Peters, die die Hoffnung gehabt hatte, Susan Steward innerhalb weniger Tage aus dem Vorzimmer fliegen zu sehen, musste sich mehr als einer Enttäuschung hingeben: Nicht nur, dass die neue Kollegin ab dem zweiten Arbeitstag überaus freundlich war und sich sogar Mühe gab, so viel wie möglich über die Tätigkeiten im Sekretariat zu lernen – nein, auch zu Carol konnte Gillian irgendwie nicht vordringen. Diese zog sich immer mehr zurück und schien nicht richtig anwesend zu sein, obwohl sie ihre Aufgaben gut erledigte und zu allen stets gleichbleibend freundlich blieb. Die Studentin wollte nicht einmal mit Gillian allein essen gehen und gab als Grund dafür an, viel für das bald beginnende Semester tun zu müssen. Sogar Jack, dem Gillian die Sorgen um ihre Kollegin während eines Telefonats mitteilte, musste sich mit der Erklärung Carols abfinden, zu viel zu tun und darum kaum Zeit für private Vergnügungen zu haben. Genau dies teilte der junge Mann dann Gillian mit, als sie sich mit ihm nach Feierabend in der Stadt traf.

„Wir sollten sie am besten in Ruhe lassen“, meinte Jack.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab Bobbys Sekretärin zurück. „Carol wirkt so abwesend. Ich glaube, irgendetwas bedrückt sie sehr...“

„Das kann schon sein, aber es wäre das Verkehrteste, was wir machen können, wenn wir sie jetzt in irgendeiner Form bedrängen. Seit ich sie kenne neigt sie dazu, die Dinge erstmal für sich selbst zu klären, bevor sie sich jemand anderem anvertraut.“

„Das heißt also, ich kann gar nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen?“

„Ja, das heißt es“, gab Jack resigniert zurück. Gillian schaute betroffen zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich hilflos. Der junge Mann beobachtete sie aufmerksam, dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er fuhr fort: „Ach, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Carol ist nun einmal so. – Hast du Lust, mit mir eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen?“

„Nun ja, warum eigentlich nicht?“, meinte die junge Dame.

Jack reichte ihr seinen Arm und schlenderte mit ihr zum nächsten Bistro, wobei er ihr von seinem Traum erzählte, eines Tages ein eigenes Restaurant aufzumachen.

„Wann wird das sein?“, wollte Gillian wissen.

„Sobald ich zu genügend Geld gekommen und den richtigen Standort gefunden habe“, erklärte Jack lächelnd und blickte sie treuherzig an. „Es kann also noch eine ganze Weile dauern...“

„Aber mit einem überzeugenden Konzept könntest du dir doch sicher von der Bank einen Kredit...“, begann Gillian, aber ihr Begleiter unterbrach sie: „Nein! Ich will mir kein Geld leihen! Weder von der Bank noch von meinem Vater! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich es aus eigener Kraft schaffen will?“

„Doch, das verstehe ich schon. Aber wie willst du das machen?“

„Nun, ich arbeite als Koch. Und nebenbei jobbe ich als Musiker, was mir großen Spaß macht.“

„Ach ja! Du wolltest doch eine Band gründen, nicht wahr?“

„Genau! Und wir haben jetzt sicher Zeit zu besprechen, ob du nicht mitmachen willst.“

„Aber, Jack! Ich habe so lange schon nicht mehr gespielt!“

„Weißt du, Gillian, wenn du Gitarre spielen konntest, dann kommst du auch schnell wieder rein. So etwas verlernt man einfach nicht. Ich bin gerne bereit, dir dabei zu helfen. Willst du?“

„Ich überlege es mir“, gab die Angesprochene zurück und betrachtete sich mit einem Lächeln den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite. Die Aussicht, ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, gefiel ihr. Außerdem hätte sie wirklich wieder Lust, Musik zu machen. Es würde sie von dem grauen Büroalltag etwas ablenken, der ihr Leben beherrschte, seitdem sie sich vor einem Jahr von ihrem langjährigen Lebensgefährten getrennt hatte. Sie hatte lange genug um diese zu Bruch gegangene Beziehung getrauert und sich zurückgezogen. Doch nun wurde es allmählich wieder Zeit, etwas Neues zu beginnen. So sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, Jacks Vorschlag anzunehmen. Aber er sollte ruhig noch eine Weile zappeln...

 

~*~

 

Mittlerweile hatte sich Pamela so weit wieder von ihrer Fehlgeburt erholt, dass sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden konnte. Zunächst wohnte sie mit ihrem Mann noch einige Tage im Hotel, weil Bobby gemeinsam mit ihr eine passende Bleibe suchen wollte.

Miss Ellie, deren zweitältester Sohn Gary die Familie seit langem verlassen und sich nicht wieder gemeldet hatte, war über die Pläne des jungen Paares sehr unglücklich. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, noch einen Sohn zu verlieren. Daher suchte sie Bobby und Pamela einige Tage nach der Krankenhausentlassung ihrer Schwiegertochter im Hotel auf und bat sie in einem längeren Gespräch darum, sich die Sache mit dem Auszug aus Southfork noch einmal zu überlegen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Mama?“, fragte Bobby aufgebracht. „Ich kann mit J. R. nicht unter einem Dach leben. Schließlich ist er schuld daran, dass wir unser Kind verloren haben.“

„Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr unter dem Verlust leidet“, antwortete Ellie und blickte betrübt zu Boden, wobei sie leise sagte: „Gerade darum müsstest du verstehen, dass ich Pamela und dich gerne in meiner Nähe wüsste...“

„Natürlich verstehe ich das, Mama“, gab ihr Sohn in etwas ruhigerem Ton zu. „Aber ich kann es nicht...“

„Dein Vater und ich sind ebenfalls sehr traurig darüber, unser Enkelkind verloren zu haben“, fuhr Ellie fort und blickte ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht. „Darum bitte ich dich, Bobby, komm mit Pam zurück nach Southfork. Ihr könnt das leerstehende Haus von Gary renovieren und dann dort einziehen. So habt ihr euren eigenen Haushalt und wärt trotzdem in meiner Nähe.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee!“, rief Pamela spontan aus und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Mann. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er sich von seinen Eltern, an denen er sehr hing, entfremdete. Schließlich war ihr nicht entgangen, wie sehr es ihn jetzt schon bedrückte, nicht mehr in deren Nähe zu sein. Der Vorschlag ihrer Schwiegermutter schien ihr die beste Lösung und sie war überzeugt, dass Bobby damit einverstanden war. Doch dieser schüttelte nach kurzer Überlegung den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, Mama, so leid es mir tut. Ich will auf keinen Fall in der Nähe von J. R. leben. Ich kann seinen Anblick einfach nicht mehr ertragen!“

„Aber, Bobby, sei nicht ungerecht!“, entfuhr es seiner Mutter. „Niemand bedauert diesen schrecklichen Unfall mehr als J. R.“

„Ach was! Ihm kam es ganz gelegen! Schließlich kenne ich ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Daddy als Erster einen Enkel schenken will“, sagte der junge Mann ungehalten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es ein Unfall war.“

Nach diesen Worten ergriff Pamela sofort seinen Arm und schaute ihn mit ernstem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, bevor sie entgegnete: „Doch, Schatz! Es war ein Unfall! J. R. ist zu mir heraufgekommen, um sich für sein ungehöriges Verhalten mir gegenüber zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte einfach nur seiner Gegenwart entfliehen... und dabei war ich wohl etwas zu schnell und bin hinuntergefallen...“

Sie unterbrach sich, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Nach einer Weile fuhr sie fort: „J. R. war einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort...“

„Das heißt also, du möchtest zurück nach Southfork?“, fragte Bobby sanft und sah seine Frau besorgt an. Diese nickte.

„Wir sollten den Vorschlag deiner Mutter annehmen. Bis das Haus renoviert ist, können wir sicher wieder unsere Räume in der Villa deiner Eltern bewohnen.“

„Wenn du das wirklich willst...“, meinte Bobby zögerlich.

„Unser Haus steht euch jederzeit offen“, sagte Ellie daraufhin und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Bitte, denkt ernsthaft über eine Rückkehr nach Southfork nach. Ich werde euch auch bei den Renovierungsarbeiten unter die Arme greifen, wenn ihr wollt.“

„Wir überlegen es uns“, erwiderte ihr Sohn. „Reicht dir das als Antwort, Mama?“

Miss Ellie nickte und lächelte. Ihrem Gefühl nach würde er mit seiner Frau bald wieder zu Hause sein, und sie sollte sich nicht täuschen. Einige Tage nach diesem Gespräch kehrten Pamela und Bobby nach Southfork zurück.

 

~*~

 

Die Senatswahlen rückten immer näher und Sue Ellen hatte sich sowohl als anonyme Spenderin für das Parteibüro von Cliff Barnes erwiesen als auch die Veranstaltung des Vereins der _Töchter Alamos_ mit organisiert, in der in einigen Tagen die beiden Kontrahenten Barnes und Cole eine Rede über ihr Wahlprogramm halten würden. Sie freute sich bereits auf das Wiedersehen mit dem attraktiven Bruder ihrer Schwägerin, der immer noch nicht wusste, wer sie war. Wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren, wenn sie ihm bald unweigerlich als Mrs. Ewing vorgestellt würde? Schließlich war sie die Moderatorin der Veranstaltung.

Zu Pamela hatte Sue Ellen mittlerweile so etwas wie eine freundliche, wenn auch noch recht distanzierte Beziehung. Sie kam einfach nicht mit der Art ihrer Schwägerin zurecht, und außerdem kehrte ihr altes Neidgefühl auf diese zurück – auch wenn Sue Ellen es nicht wollte. Aber anscheinend war Pam ein Mensch, der vom Glück verfolgt wurde: Einige Tage, nachdem sie mit Bobby nach Southfork zurückgekehrt war, erklärte sie, dass sie wieder in dem Kaufhaus _„Der Laden“_ [1] , ihrer alten Arbeitsstelle, als Verkäuferin tätig sein würde. Sie hatte vor zwei Tagen nämlich ihre ehemalige Chefin Liz Crane in der Stadt getroffen und war mit ihr essen gegangen. Dabei hatte sich während ihres Gesprächs das besagte Jobangebot herauskristallisiert; und nach einer längeren Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Mann entschloss sich Pam, es anzunehmen, obwohl Bobby darüber nicht besonders erfreut war. Auch Jock war alles andere als begeistert über ihre Entscheidung, hielt sich jedoch mit seiner Kritik zurück, da ihn Ellie zuvor ermahnt hatte, Pam gegenüber kein Wort über Familiengründung zu erwähnen. Sie begründete dies damit, dass sich ihre Schwiegertochter zunächst von dem schrecklichen Verlust ihres ungeborenen Kindes ablenken müsse, was der alte Ewing einsah.

Wenn Sue Ellen daran dachte, wie oft Jock ihr gegenüber in der Vergangenheit spitze Bemerkungen hatte fallen lassen... was hatte diese Pamela nur an sich, dass fast alle Menschen Rücksicht auf sie nahmen...?

Sue Ellen schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Für sie war das Kapitel Schwangerschaft abgeschlossen. Sie gab sich keinen Illusionen mehr hin: J.R. liebte sie nicht und schlief auch kaum mit ihr. Wie sollte aus solch einer Ehe, die nur mehr auf dem Papier bestand, jemals ein Kind hervorgehen? Nein, es war besser, wenn ihre Ehe kinderlos blieb... und es wäre noch sehr viel besser, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit fände, diese zu beenden und dem goldenen Käfig zu entkommen, in dem sie gefangen war.

 

~*~

 

Mittlerweile beschäftigte sich fast jeder in Dallas mit der Frage, wer der neue Senator von Texas werden würde. Auch in der WG von Carol, Alison und Andrew war das ein großes Thema, da Alisons Freund ein Anhänger von Cliff Barnes war und sich tatkräftig als ehrenamtlicher Helfer in dessen Parteibüro engagierte. Zu allem Überfluss versuchte er auch, seine beiden Mitbewohnerinnen für seinen Senatsfavoriten zu begeistern. Alison nahm das amüsiert zur Kenntnis, während Carol Andrew unumwunden sagte, dass sie von Barnes nicht sehr viel hielt.

„Du bist nur voreingenommen, weil du bei Ewing Oil arbeitest“, erwiderte Andrew heftig.

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, widersprach Carol. „Ich habe Barnes persönlich kennengelernt und er hat auf mich keineswegs den Eindruck eines vertrauenswürdigen Menschen gemacht!“

„Und warum nicht?!“, wollte Andrew wissen.

„Das ist wirklich zu peinlich, um es dir zu sagen“, erwiderte Carol.

„Eine andere Ausrede ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, was?!“, ereiferte sich Andrew.

„Deine politische Ansicht in allen Ehren“, mischte sich nun Alison ein. „Aber ich finde, dass du uns hier damit verschonen solltest. Außerdem haben wir doch ein Recht auf unsere eigene Meinung, oder?“

„Natürlich!“, gab ihr Freund sofort zu und schwieg betroffen. Einen Augenblick später entschuldigte er sich bei Carol. „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nunmal davon überzeugt, dass Barnes der beste Mann für den Posten des Senators ist.“

*

Mit dieser Meinung stand Andrew nicht allein. Die Umfragewerte ergaben eine eindeutige Mehrheit für Cliff. Es sah nicht gut aus für seinen Kontrahenten Martin Cole. Genau dies bildete das Gesprächsthema eines Abendessens in Southfork, bei dem die gesamte Familie versammelt war.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weshalb die Umfragewerte für Martin nicht besser sind“, brummte Jock. „Wir haben einen viel besseren Redenschreiber für ihn engagiert, und trotzdem ist Barnes beliebter als er.“

„Das liegt daran, dass er den besten PR-Mann hat, den es zur Zeit gibt“, erklärte Bobby.

„Wer ist es?“, wollte Jock wissen.

„Ein gewisser Peter Larson. Zur Zeit die Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet und ein sehr gefragter Mann.“

„Können wir ihn für uns gewinnen, Bobby?“

„Nein, Daddy, er arbeitet ausschließlich für Barnes.“

„So?“, ließ J. R. sich nun vernehmen. „Dieser Larson ist doch gewiss teuer. Merkwürdig, dass Barnes ihn engagiert hat, wo er es in seinen Wahlkampfreden doch so mit der Armut hat.“

„Peter ist ein guter Freund von Cliff“, sagte Pamela nun. „Die beiden haben sich während ihres Studiums ein Zimmer geteilt. Peter nimmt kein Geld für seine PR-Arbeit bei Cliff.“

„Ach?“, meinte J. R. erstaunt, dann glitt plötzlich ein boshaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Die beiden haben sich also ein Zimmer miteinander geteilt... so, so... vielleicht haben sie sich noch etwas anderes geteilt als das...“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Lucy und sie starrte ihren Onkel mit offenem Mund an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Cliff Barnes, dieser attraktive Mann...“

„Schluss jetzt!“, warf Miss Ellie wütend ein und schaute missbilligend zu ihrem ältesten Sohn. „Mir gefällt diese Unterhaltung ganz und gar nicht!“

„Mir auch nicht!“, gab Pamela ihrer Schwiegermutter recht. Ihr wurde erst jetzt allmählich klar, worauf J. R. angespielt hatte. Deshalb sah sie sich gezwungen zu erklären: „Cliff war schon einmal verlobt, müsst ihr wissen.“

Sue Ellen warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, dann fragte sie: „Warum hat er nicht geheiratet?“

Die ganze Familie schaute Pamela nun neugierig an, worauf sie mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr: „Cliffs Verlobte ist gestorben!“

„Wie schrecklich!“, entfuhr es Sue Ellen mitleidig. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau“, murmelte Pam und senkte den Blick. Eigentlich hatte sie seinerzeit ihrem Bruder versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Doch J.R’s. provozierende Bemerkung ließ sie für einen Augenblick ihre Vorsicht vergessen. Aber die Ewings hatten eigentlich nichts erfahren, was für sie von Belang sein konnte.

Bobby ahnte, dass seine Frau etwas verschwieg, wollte aber vor der Familie nicht in sie dringen. Schließlich wusste er, wie gut sie sich mit ihrem Bruder verstand und natürlich auch im Wahlkampf hinter ihm stand. Doch als er mit ihr oben allein in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer war, konnte er seine Neugier nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Was ist damals wirklich passiert, Pam?“

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, Bobby.“

„Ach komm, Schatz, ich bin dein Ehemann. Du kannst mir alles sagen.“

„Das nicht! Ich habe es Cliff fest versprochen.“

„Wenn du kein Vertrauen zu mir hast, stimmt etwas in unserer Ehe nicht!“

„Cliffs Privatleben hat mit unserer Ehe nichts zu tun!“, wies Pamela ihren Mann zurecht. Dieser stutzte erst, dann entspannte er sich jedoch wieder und entgegnete leise: „Du hast recht, Liebling. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. – Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?“

„Pennys Tod war für Cliff ganz furchtbar, Bobby, und ebenso für ihre Familie. Es ist besser, kein Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren – außerdem ist es schon so lange her. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, Bobby.“

Ihr Mann nickte, zog sie in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Für ihn war damit das Thema der Verlobung seines Schwagers erledigt.

*

Anders erging es seinem ältesten Bruder. Nachdem das Abendessen beendet war, hatte J. R. nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und die Telefonnummer des Privatdetektivs Hank O’Conners zu wählen, der für ihn schon mehrfach tätig gewesen war. Er sollte herausfinden, wer die frühere Verlobte von Barnes war und warum sie nicht mehr lebte. Vielleicht gab es doch einen dunklen Fleck auf der weißen Weste von Cliff Barnes. Dann, und nur dann, das wusste J. R., hatte Martin Cole eine Chance, die Wahl als Senator von Texas zu gewinnen...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] In der Serie heißt er „The Store“


	22. Chapter 22

Sue Ellen war aufgeregt. In ein paar Minuten würde sie Cliff Barnes wiedersehen, wenn sie ihn als Moderatorin der Veranstaltung begrüßte, in der er und Martin Cole in einer Rede ihr Wahlprogramm den _Töchtern Alamos_ vorstellen und erläutern würden.

Martin Cole war schon eingetroffen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einigen der anwesenden Damen, während Sue Ellen ab und an nervös einen Blick auf den Eingang warf. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Cliff gegenüberzustehen. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er nun erfuhr, dass sie die Gattin des Mannes war, den er man meisten hasste? Ob er dann freundlich und charmant bliebe? Oder würde er seinen Hass auf J. R. auf sie übertragen?

Sue Ellen schluckte, als ihr diese Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam. Weshalb hatte sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Ängstlich warf sie wieder einen Blick auf den Eingang des Saales, vom dem gerade eben sich nähernde Schritte zu hören gewesen waren. Einige Augenblicke später betrat Barnes in Begleitung seines Freundes Peter Larson den Saal und wurde sofort von einigen der Damen umringt. Lächelnd schüttelte er die ihm dargebotenen Hände.

„Kommen Sie, Sue Ellen“, meinte eine der Vorsitzenden. „Ich werde Sie mit Cole’s Gegenkandidaten bekannt machen.“

Dabei nahm sie Mrs. Ewing am Arm und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schar der Damen, die Barnes und Larson umringt hatten. Cliff erkannte Sue Ellen sofort und lächelte sie erfreut an, was sie erwiderte, bevor ihre Begleiterin mit lauter Stimme sagte: „Darf ich Ihnen Mrs. Ewing vorstellen? – Sue Ellen, dies hier ist Clifford Barnes, der andere Anwärter auf den Senatssitz, und Peter Larson, sein Medienberater.“

„Sehr erfreut“, sagte Sue Ellen und lächelte Barnes, dessen Mundwinkel sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens Ewing urplötzlich nach unten verzogen, unsicher an. Dieser hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder in der Gewalt, gab ihr die Hand und erwiderte sachlich: „Freut mich auch sehr, Mrs. Ewing.“

Danach reichte Sue Ellen Larson ebenfalls die Hand und begrüßte ihn. Dabei entging ihr keineswegs, dass Cliff sie stirnrunzelnd musterte. Liebend gerne hätte sie ihm einiges erklärt, aber dazu fehlte ihr im Augenblick die Zeit. Denn gleich darauf bat sie die beiden Senatskandidaten auf die Tribüne, wo diese sich setzten, während Sue Ellen sie mit einigen Worten kurz vorstellte. Danach erteilte sie zuerst Barnes das Wort, ließ sich auf ihren Platz nieder und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während er dem Publikum sein Wahlprogramm vorstellte. Dabei fragte sie sich, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber nun am Besten verhalten sollte. Himmel, was würde er jetzt wohl von ihr denken?

Das Klatschen der Anwesenden nach Barnes’ Vortrag brachte Sue Ellen in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie erhob sich mechanisch, dankte Cliff für seine ausführlichen Darlegungen und erteilte dann Cole das Wort. Während dessen Vortrag warf sie einige scheue Seitenblicke zu Barnes, der jedoch weder den Kopf wandte noch sonst eine Miene verzog. Vielmehr schien er interessiert seinem Gegner zu lauschen.

Nachdem Cole seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, lud Sue Ellen alle ein, sich ans Büffet zu begeben. Man könne nun noch eine Weile mit Mr. Barnes und Mr. Cole plaudern und ihnen detailliertere Fragen stellen.

Während sie sprach, musterte Cliff sie nachdenklich; und bevor er sich wie alle anderen an das Büffet begab, sprach er sie an.

„Was sollte das Versteckspiel, Mrs. Ewing?“, fragte er leise mit kaum verkennbarem Ärger in der Stimme. „Hat Ihr Mann Sie auf mich angesetzt, um mich auszuspionieren?“

Erschrocken wandte Sue Ellen sich ihm zu.

„Aber nein, Mr. Barnes, wo denken Sie hin?! Mein Mann hat mit der ganzen Sache gar nichts zu tun. Er weiß nicht einmal, dass wir uns kennen!“

Misstrauisch musterte Cliff sie.

„Das soll ich wirklich glauben?“, wisperte er.

Sie nickte und erwiderte mit kaum hörbarer Stimme: „Das ist die Wahrheit! J. R. würde toben, wenn er wüsste, wie sehr ich Ihnen zugetan bin.“

Peter Larson näherte sich und meinte leise: „Cliff, es sind außer Mrs. Ewing noch einige andere Damen hier im Saal, die sich sehr gerne mit dir unterhalten würden.“

„Natürlich!“, erwiderte Barnes, wandte sich sofort seinem Freund zu und begab sich mit diesem zu einem Grüppchen, das wenig später lebhaft mit ihm diskutierte.

Sue Ellen ging unterdessen zu einer der Kannen, die auf dem großen Tisch verteilt waren, und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Vor ihr befand sich ein Spiegel, und als sie aufblickte, bemerkte sie, dass Cliff sie beobachtete, während die Damen auf ihn einredeten und er ihnen stets antwortete. Doch immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Sue Ellen, die ihm nun im Spiegel scheu zulächelte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sie drehte sich langsam um, während sie einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse nahm.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich“, sagte Barnes einige Augenblicke später zu seinen Gesprächspartnerinnen und ging zu Sue Ellen hinüber.

„Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass Sie mich auch zu dieser Veranstaltung eingeladen haben“, meinte er.

„Nun, Sie sind einer der beiden Männer, die sich um den Posten des Senators bewerben. Und so, wie es aussieht, liegen Sie in der Wählergunst deutlich vorne“, erwiderte sie.

„Bedauern Sie das denn nicht, Mrs. Ewing?“

„Weswegen sollte ich das?“

„Nun ja, ich dachte, Mr. Cole wäre Ihr Favorit. Immerhin wird er von der Familie Ewing finanziell tatkräftig unterstützt.“

„Das kann ich nicht leugnen“, gab Sue Ellen zu. „Aber nur, weil die Ewings auf seiner Seite sind, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass ich ihm den Vorzug gebe...“

Bei den letzten Worten ließ sie ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen gleiten und schenkte Cliff einen warmen Blick aus ihren braunen Augen.

„Oh, sehr schmeichelhaft für mich“, meinte er und verneigte sich leicht. Diese Frau war ihm ein Rätsel und er fragte sich, wie eine so nette, liebenswerte Person sich nur an einen Widerling wie J. R. Ewing verschwenden konnte. Doch anscheinend stand in dieser Ehe nicht alles zum Besten. Vielleicht wartete die Hübsche nur darauf, von ihrem Gatten befreit zu werden...

„Wie ist eigentlich Ihr Vorname, Mrs. Ewing?“

„Sue Ellen.“

„Was für ein schöner Name...“

Peter Larson, dem nicht entgangen war, wie interessiert die anderen Gäste Mrs. Ewing und seinen Freund beobachteten, sah sich genötigt, die beiden voneinander zu trennen und schritt erneut auf das Pärchen zu.

„Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, eure Unterhaltung zu stören, Cliff“, raunte er Barnes zu und sandte Sue Ellen einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Aber euer Gespräch erregt mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ihr vielleicht glaubt. Es wäre gut, wenn du dich nun wieder den anderen Gästen hier im Raum zuwenden würdest. – Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Ewing.“

„Schon gut“, meinte sie lächelnd und reichte Cliff die Hand, während sie laut sagte: „Das war wirklich eine sehr interessante Debatte, Mr. Banes, und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!“

Dabei nickte sie ihm freundlich zu, während er seinen Blick kaum von ihr wenden konnte. Doch ein leises „Cliff!“, das Peter ihm ins Ohr zischte, brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er wurde nun wieder ganz der selbstbewusste, sachliche Anwalt, als den man ihn in der Öffentlichkeit kannte.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Ewing“, erwiderte er laut und blickte ihr nachdenklich nach, während sie sich nun entfernte, um mit einigen der Gäste zu plaudern.

„Mal ehrlich, Cliff“, begann Peter leise. „Bist du nun eigentlich hinter J. R. Ewing her oder hinter seiner Frau?“

„Seit heute weiß ich das nicht mehr so genau...“, murmelte er versonnen. Die geheimnisvolle Sue Ellen hatte es ihm angetan und er wollte sie unbedingt wiedersehen... nach der Wahl...

 

~*~

 

Die Senatswahlen, die sich mittlerweile in der Endphase befanden und daher auf Hochtouren liefen, hatten auch Auswirkungen auf das Vorzimmer der Chefetage bei Ewing Oil. Zunächst einmal trafen sich J. R., Bobby und Jock zu einer Besprechung mit diversen Geschäftspartnern, die allesamt Cole’s Wahlkampf unterstützten, im Konferenzraum, worin sie sich mehrere Stunden aufhielten. Für diese Zusammenkunft hatte Gillian, von Bobby vorab informiert, bereits bei einem Catering-Service etwas bestellt und dies dann in das Konferenzzimmer liefern lassen, wo sie zuvor mit Carol den großen Tisch deckte, während Susan im Vorzimmer blieb, da dieses besetzt sein musste.

„Wie findest du den Wahlkampf?“, fragte Gillian, froh, einmal mit Carol allein sprechen zu können.

„Ach, ich mache mir darüber kaum Gedanken“, erwiderte die Angesprochene.

„Na ja, aber du hast Cliff Barnes doch kennengelernt. Und auch, wenn ich das vielleicht nicht sagen dürfte, weil ich hier arbeite, aber sein Wahlprogramm klingt vielversprechend.“

„So?“, meinte Carol verwundert und schaute ihre Kollegin mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was findest du denn daran gut?“

„Nun ja, er will sich für den Umweltschutz einsetzen, darauf achten, dass nicht mehr so viel gebohrt wird, und die Bohranträge gründlich prüfen lassen, bevor einem Antrag stattgegeben wird. Ich finde das gar nicht so schlecht.“

„Wahrscheinlich wären unsere Chefs davon alles andere als begeistert“, meinte Carol und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ihr gefiel dieses Programm auch, aber sie hatte immer noch ein negatives Bild von Pamelas Bruder und traute ihm nicht.

„Deshalb unterstützen sie ja auch Martin Cole“, erwiderte Gillian. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich für ihn nicht begeistern. Ich denke, dass ich meine Stimme Barnes geben werde.“

„Meinst du denn, dass dieser Barnes glaubwürdig ist?“

„Er macht auf mich einen sehr seriösen Eindruck.“

Ehe Carol darauf etwas erwidern konnte, trat Bobby in den Raum und warf einen Blick auf den Tisch.

„Sehr gut gemacht“, lobte er. „Sie können uns nun allein lassen.“

Die beiden Sekretärinnen nickten lächelnd und gingen ins Vorzimmer zurück, wo J. R. und Jock mit den übrigen Herren bereits warteten. Susan genoss sichtlich die Komplimente einiger von ihnen und es war kaum zu übersehen, wie stolz es J. R. machte, dass die junge Dame bei seinen Geschäftsfreunden gut ankam. Gillian registrierte dies mit einem kurzen Anflug von Ärger, nahm sich dann aber zusammen und sagte laut: „Der Konferenzraum ist vorbereitet!“

„Oh, gut... gut!“, meinte J. R. lachend und wandte sich dann an seine Gäste, die er allesamt dazu einlud, ihm zu folgen. Die Herren taten dies dann auch. Jordan Lee war der Letzte, da er sich kurz mit Carol unterhielt.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, meine Liebe?“

„Danke, gut. Und selbst?“

„Ich kann nicht klagen, Miss Sanderson. Aber Sie sehen doch ein wenig blass aus. Vielleicht sollten Sie in den Konferenzraum mitkommen und eine Kleinigkeit essen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden.“

„Aber, Mr. Lee, das geht doch nicht!“, wehrte Carol ab und lachte ein wenig.

„So gefallen Sie mir schon besser“, meinte ihr Gesprächspartner daraufhin. Dann wandte er sich an Gillian: „Finden Sie nicht auch, Miss Peters?“

„Aber ja, Mr. Lee“, erwiderte die Angesprochene lächelnd. Nickend verließ Jordan die beiden und begab sich in das Konferenzzimmer.

Neidisch hatte Susan die kleine Konversation beobachtet, da Lee einer der wenigen war, der sie kaum beachtet, sondern sich mit Jock unterhalten hatte. Als er fort war, meinte sie darum in schnippischem Tonfall: „Mr. Lee scheint ja einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen zu haben, Miss Sanderson!“

„Scheint so!“, gab Carol in gleichmütigem Ton zurück und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. „War irgendetwas Besonderes in der Zwischenzeit los?“

„Nein, keine Anrufe“, erwiderte Susan, überlegte einen kurzen Moment und meinte dann in süßlichem Ton: „Die Herren waren ja alle hier bei mir.“

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben es genossen, Miss Steward“, ließ sich nun Gillian vernehmen. Ihr ironischer Tonfall ließ Susan für eine ganze Weile verstummen und sie machte sich daran, die Bändern zu schreiben, die J. R. ihr zugeteilt hatte. Eine Arbeit, die sie überaus hasste, aber sie wollte ja alles tun, um den Chef zufrieden zu stellen und seine Gunst zurückzugewinnen; die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr seine Geschäftsfreunde heute geschenkt hatte, war eine gute Voraussetzung dafür; und in ein paar Tagen war bereits der erste August. Endlich war Carol dann weg und sie die Chefsekretärin von J. R. Ewing...

 

~*~

 

Cliff Barnes hatte von einem seiner Gönner, dem Besitzer des Lokals Horse-Club, in dem sich die Mitglieder des örtlichen Reitervereins trafen, das Gebäude für seine Wahlveranstaltung am nächsten Samstagnachmittag zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Pamela hielt dort gerade die Generalprobe ihrer Modenschau ab, die Geld in Cliffs Wahlkasse fließen lassen sollte, als plötzlich die Tür der Gaststätte aufging und einige Reporter und Fotografen hineinstürmten. Sie eilten direkt auf Barnes zu, der sich in einer anderen Ecke mit Peter Larson unterhalten hatte. Jetzt jedoch starrten die beiden Männer verwundert auf die Menge, die sie umringt hatte und aufgeregt zu sein schien. Eine der Reporterinnen hielt Cliff direkt ein Mikrophon unter die Nase und fragte: „Mr. Barnes, wie äußern Sie sich zu den Vorwürfen?“

„Welche Vorwürfe?“, gab Cliff erstaunt zurück. „Worum geht es eigentlich?“

„Bitte, meine Herrschaften!“, ließ sich nun Larson laut vernehmen. „Warum sind Sie hier?“

Doch man beachtete den Medienberater kaum, sondern wandte sich verstärkt dem Senatskandidaten zu.

„Mr. Barnes, man wirft Ihnen vor, Illegal gehandelt zu haben!“

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Barnes?“

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Mr. Barnes?“

„Einen Moment! Einen Moment, meine Herrschaften!“, rief Cliff nun der Menge entgegen. „Wenn Sie Antworten wollen, dann bitte ich Sie um Ruhe!“

Mit einem Schlag verstummten die Reporter. Nun endlich konnte Cliff fragen: „Worum geht es jetzt eigentlich? Wer wirft mir etwas vor?“

Die Reporterin, die ihm nun erneut das Mikrophon hinhielt, erwiderte: „Sie sollen Ihre Verlobte zur Abtreibung gezwungen haben.“

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es Cliff. Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Davon ist kein Wort wahr!“

Unruhe breitete sich in der Gruppe der Reporter und Fotografen aus. Schließlich rief einer aus: „Wie kommt es dann, dass der Pressesprecher von Ewing Oil so etwas verbreitet?“

„Wie Sie wissen, hat Ewing Oil etwas gegen meine Wahlkampfziele!“, entgegnete Cliff, dem inzwischen schwante, dass J. R. wohl etwas über ihn herausgefunden haben musste und nun die Wahrheit verdrehte.

„Stimmt es etwa nicht, dass Sie mit Penny Parker verlobt waren, Mr. Barnes?“, fragte erneut die Reporterin, die immer noch mit dem Mikrophon vor ihm stand.

„Penny Parker war meine Verlobte, das ist wahr“, entgegnete Cliff. „Und ich habe Sie sehr geliebt.“

„Sie haben mit ihr zusammengelebt, Mr. Barnes?“

„Auch das entspricht der Wahrheit. Es ist nicht verboten, mit seiner Verlobten zusammenzuleben. Wir wollten bald heiraten.“

„Warum musste Ihre Verlobte dann abtreiben, Mr. Barnes?“

„Sie musste es nicht...“, gab Cliff leise zurück. Diese Fragen konnte er kaum ertragen. Erinnerten sie ihn doch zu sehr an den schmerzlichen Verlust der Frau, die er abgöttisch geliebt hatte. Gequält warf er Peter einen Blick zu und dieser verstand.

„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt!“, wandte er sich in lautem Ton an die Reporter. „Mr. Barnes wird heute Abend eine Stellungnahme zu den Vorwürfen abgeben. Doch nun bitte ich Sie, zu gehen!“

Dabei nahm er Cliff am Arm und verließ mit diesem rasch das Lokal durch den Hinterausgang. Murrend entfernten sich die Reporter nun.

Pamela, die all das mitbekommen hatte, war sehr betroffen. Rasch erhob sie sich und beendete die Generalprobe.

„Wir machen morgen um 9.00 Uhr hier weiter“, erklärte sie und verließ dann rasch das Haus. Sie hatte nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als zu Ewing Oil zu fahren und sich in die Etage der Geschäftsleitung zu begeben.

„Guten Morgen!“, wurde sie von den drei Sekretärinnen begrüßt, beachtete diese jedoch nicht, sondern schritt entschlossen auf das Büro ihres Schwagers zu.

„Sie können dort nicht rein!“, rief Susan, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich vor J. R’s. Tür.

„Und ob ich das kann!“, zischte Pam, schubste das Mädchen heftig zur Seite und stürmte in das Büro, in dem sich außer J. R. noch Jock befand, dem sein Sohn gerade von seinem neuesten Streich gegen Barnes erzählt hatte.

„Oh, hallo, Pam!“, begrüßte ihr Schwager sie überrascht.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Ewing, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten!“, entschuldigte sich Susan.

„Schon gut!“, wehrte ihr Chef ab. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Schwägerin. „Nun, Pam, was führt dich her?“

„Das weißt du ganz genau!“, schrie sie ihn an.

„Es hat doch nicht etwa mit dieser Sache zu tun, in die dein Bruder verstrickt ist?“

„Mein Bruder hat nichts getan, dessen er sich schämen müsste!“

„Oh, Pam, ich glaube, deine schwesterliche Liebe macht dich blind...“

„Ach, hör doch auf, J. R.! Du zerstörst Menschen, weil es dir Spaß macht!“, warf seine Schwägerin ihn vor. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Jock. „Und du? Du tust nichts dagegen! – Wie kannst du nur zulassen, dass J. R. mit solch unfairen Mitteln kämpft?!“

„So ist es nun einmal in der Politik“, erwiderte ihr Schwiegervater in gelassenem Tonfall. „Dein Bruder hat einen Fehler gemacht, J. R. hat ihn aufgedeckt... das sind ganz legale Mittel... Wenn du schon jemandem Vorwürfe machen willst, dann deinem Bruder, denn er hat sich nicht korrekt verhalten!“

„Oh! Ihr seid so selbstgerecht!“, zischte Pam, deren Gesicht inzwischen rot vor Zorn geworden war. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht auch einmal so werde!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum. J. R. und sein Vater blickten ihr nach.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen“, meinte Jock nach einer Weile. Dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er sagte: „Gut gemacht, mein Junge.“

 

~*~

 

Wie J. R. richtig angenommen hatte, sank Barnes' Beliebtheit in der Bevölkerung durch diese Geschichte. Selbst, nachdem er in einer Presseerklärung richtig stellte, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hatte: Penny Parker wollte auf eigenen Wunsch das Baby abtreiben, da sie und Cliff noch Studenten waren. Sie glaubte, sie würden es finanziell mit einem Baby nicht schaffen und überredete Cliff dazu. Zur damaligen Zeit waren Abtreibungen jedoch illegal und wurden nicht von Kliniken durchgeführt. Deshalb ging sie zu einem Arzt, der den Eingriff mit unsauberen Instrumenten vornahm, so dass Penny wenige Stunden danach starb. Natürlich musste all das verheimlicht werden, und auch der „Quacksalber“, wie Cliff ihn nannte, schwieg, da er seine Approbation nicht verlieren wollte.

Nur wenige Menschen hatten von dieser Geschichte gewusst und Barnes fragte sich, wie J. R. nur davon erfahren konnte. Aber seine Überlegungen führten ins Nichts. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Pennys Familie, die tiefreligiös war und diese Sache unter allen Umständen verheimlichen wollte (weshalb Cliff seinerzeit den Arzt nicht hinter Gitter brachte) oder Peter und Pam etwas verraten hatten. Doch nun wusste man in der Öffentlichkeit darüber Bescheid und er konnte sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass seine Glaubwürdigkeit bei seinen Wählern dahin war. Daher überraschte es ihn kaum, als er drei Wochen danach die Senatswahl verlor – wenn es auch bitter für ihn war.

Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich aber auch etwas erleichtert: Er war den Druck eines belastenden Geheimnisses los und frei, um sich neu zu binden. Scheinbar war es dieses schreckliche Ereignis, über das er mit niemandem reden durfte, gewesen, dass ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich wirklich auf eine tiefe Beziehung mit einem anderen Menschen einzulassen.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Der 1. August war ein schöner, sonniger Tag und gut gelaunt betrat Susan Steward das Ewing-Gebäude. Ab heute war sie offiziell die neue Sekretärin des Firmenchefs. Dieser Gedanke baute sie auf und deshalb begrüßte sie den Pförtner besonders freundlich. Als sie das Vorzimmer betrat und sah, dass Carol sich nicht mehr im Büro befand, machte ihr Herz einen Freudensprung. Endlich war sie dieses Mauerblümchen los. Vielleicht würde J. R. sie nun wieder mehr beachten.

Wenig später erschien Gillian, wünschte der strahlenden Susan, die es sich inzwischen hinter Carols Schreibtisch bequem gemacht hatte, einen „Guten Morgen“ und setzte sich an ihren eigenen Arbeitsplatz.

„Eigentlich könnte der dritte Schreibtisch jetzt weg“, meinte Susan einige Minuten später.

„Weshalb?“ fragte Gillian verwundert.

„Nun ja, da Miss Sanderson nun fort ist...“

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Miss Sanderson fort ist?“

„Ab heute bin ich die Chefsekretärin. Deshalb nahm ich an, dass...“

„Nein, nein, Sie irren sich“, schnitt Gillian ihr das Wort ab. „Miss Sanderson arbeitet weiterhin für Ewing Oil.“

„Aber sie ist bis jetzt nicht im Büro erschienen“, erwiderte Susan.

„Das liegt nur daran, dass Sie heute frei hat“, erklärte Gillian und lächelte. Scheinbar konnte sich die kleine Steward genauso wenig für Carol erwärmen wie sie selbst sich für die neue Kollegin. Daher bereitete es ihr ein besonderes Vergnügen, diese darüber aufzuklären, wie es sich mit Carols Arbeitsvertrag verhielt. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Ewing selbst hat damals Miss Sanderson das Angebot gemacht, bei Ewing-Oil in Teilzeit zu arbeiten, wenn sie ihr Studium fortsetzt, da er auf sie als Mitarbeiterin nicht verzichten wollte.“

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es Susan. „Miss Sanderson ist Studentin?“

„Ja!“, Gillian nickte und fuhr genüsslich fort: „Sie hat vor zwei Tagen einen neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben und wird dreimal in der Woche nachmittags im Büro sein. Die Tage, an denen sie hier erscheint, darf sie sich selbst aussuchen. Da heute das neue Semester beginnt und sie ihren Stundenplan erhält, hat sie sich freigenommen und wird uns sicher morgen mitteilen, an welchen Nachmittagen sie arbeitet.“

„Wie großzügig von J. R.“, stotterte Susan, sichtlich erschüttert durch diese Mitteilung. Sie erhob sich langsam vom Stuhl, ging in die kleine Küche und wenig später erfüllte feiner Kaffeeduft das Vorzimmer.

 

~*~

 

Carol war mit Alison zur Uni gefahren und hatte sich danach von ihr getrennt, da sie auf die Begrüßungsveranstaltung des Fachbereichs Betriebswirtschaft ging. Das Mädchen war etwas aufgeregt, denn sie kannte noch niemanden von ihren Kommilitonen, und es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass sie kaum einen Gedanken an J. R. verschwendete. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich in ihre Bücher vergraben, um nicht an ihn denken zu müssen, denn es war schlimm genug für sie, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er keine nähere Beziehung mehr zu ihr wünschte. Auch wenn sie einsah, dass dies wahrscheinlich das Vernünftigste war, tat es ihr weh. Zwar hatte sie den neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben, aber sie nahm sich vor, sich bald nach einer neuen Stellung umzusehen. J. R. würde sie sicher gehen lassen, sobald sie etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Jetzt jedoch richtete sie ihre Gedanken ganz auf das neue Semester und freute sich schon ein wenig darauf, neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Am Abend war eine große Party für alle Studienanfänger, auf die sie gehen wollte.

*

Der große Saal, in dem die Studienanfänger des Fachbereichs Betriebswirtschaft sich versammeln sollten, war voll und Carol setzte sich auf den noch einzigen freien Stuhl, der sich am Eingang des Saales befand. Neben ihr saß ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit kurzgeschnittenem Haar, das ihr freundlich zulächelte. Dann wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Studenten auf die Tribüne gelenkt, auf der gerade einige Herren und zwei Damen erschienen, die sich auf die vorbereiteten Stühle dort setzten. Wenige Augenblick später erhob sich einer der älteren Männer, der in der Mitte der Gruppe gesessen hatte, trat an das Mikrophon und begrüßte die Anwesenden. Er stellte zunächst sich selbst als Dekan und dann die anderen Herren sowie die beiden Damen vor. Dabei handelte es sich überwiegend um Professoren bzw. Professorinnen. Schließlich bat er einen jüngeren Mann, der ganz am Rande der Gruppe saß, nach vorne und stellte vor: „Dies ist Mr. Barney Cantrell aus Houston. Er war so freundlich, mein Angebot, Gastdozent an unserer Fakultät zu sein, anzunehmen und wird Sie in diesem Trimester mit den Grundlagen des Wirtschaftsrechts vertraut machen. Sie werden sicherlich viel bei Mr. Cantrell lernen, da er aus der Praxis kommt und sich auf diesen Bereich des Juristischen spezialisiert hat, und zwar so sehr, dass er mittlerweile den besten Ruf hat. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. – Herzlich Willkommen, Mr. Cantrell!“

Lautes Klatschen begleitete die letzten Worte des Dekans, der sich wieder setzte und dem jungen Mann das Mikrophon überließ. Während sich dieser nun für das Vertrauen bedankte und sich ebenfalls auf gute Zusammenarbeit mit den Studierenden freute, glaubte Carol, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden. Barney Cantrell war jener junge Anwalt, den ihr Vater zu gerne als Schwiegersohn sähe. Wie – um alles in der Welt – hatte er es angestellt, eine Gastdozentur ausgerechnet an der Universität in Dallas zu erhalten, an der sie studierte? Sicherlich hatte ihr Vater dabei seine Hand im Spiel gehabt! Himmel, würde Dad denn niemals Ruhe geben?

 

~*~

 

Nachdem die Begrüßungsveranstaltung vorbei war, beeilte Carol sich, aus dem großen Saal und an die frische Luft zu kommen. Hier atmete sie ein paar Male ein und aus, ehe sie wieder ruhiger wurde. Dann begab sie sich in die Mensa, in der sie mit Alison um 13.00 Uhr verabredet war. Ihre Freundin wartete dort schon an einem Tisch und winkte. Carol holte sich etwas zu essen und ging dann zu ihr.

„Und, wie war dein erster Tag hier?“, fragte Alison fröhlich.

„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes...“, begann Carol stockend.

„Aber...?“

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ein alter Bekannter hier als Gastdozent auftaucht?“

„Wer ist es?“

„Barney Cantrell!“

Bei der Nennung dieses Namens starrte Alison Carol einen Augenblick sprachlos an, ehe sie in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?“, fragte Carol ärgerlich. „Ich finde das gar nicht witzig!“

„Entschuldige bitte“, meinte Alison, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Aber diese Antwort kam so unerwartet – und du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck eben sehen müssen... als ob etwas Katastrophales passiert sei.“

 „Besonders glücklich bin ich nicht gerade darüber, dass Barney hier ist“, murrte Carol und schaute ihre Freundin ärgerlich an. „Und ich bin sicher, dass mein Vater dabei seine Hände im Spiel hat.“

„Nun übertreibst du aber!“, widersprach Alison und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder hat Barney das etwa gesagt?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich glaube, er hat mich noch nicht einmal gesehen.“

„Bist du denn sicher, dass es wirklich Barney ist?“

„Na hör’ mal! Der Dekan selbst hat ihn öffentlich als neuen Gastdozenten vorgestellt und dabei laut und deutlich seinen Namen genannt.“

„Aha! Und was genau ist der Grund, dass Barney hier unterrichtet?“

„Nun, der Dekan führte an, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Spezialist für Wirtschaftsrecht sei.“

„Na also! Es kann also durchaus sein, dass Barney aus diesem Grund hier ist. Dein Vater muss gar nichts damit zu tun haben.“

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass seine Anwesenheit hier reiner Zufall ist?!“, empörte sich Carol. „Barney Cantrell wird von der UT Dallas, an der ich mich eingeschrieben habe, eingeladen, eine Gastdozentur anzutreten, und zwar genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mein Studium beginne. Welch merkwürdiger Zufall!“

„Aber was sollte dein Vater denn davon haben, dass Barney hier ist?“, fragte Alison.

„Vielleicht hat er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass aus uns beiden ein Paar wird und ich mit Barney nach Houston zurückkehre.“

„Wenn das so ist...“, erwiderte Alison und lächelte. „Dann ist es ja nicht weiter schlimm. Es liegt doch ganz in deinem Ermessen, ob du den jungen Mann erhörst oder nicht! Also gibt es für dich eigentlich keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen.“

„Wenn du wüsstest...“, stöhnte Carol und wollte gerade beginnen, etwas zu erzählen, als eine männliche Stimme von weitem rief: „Carol! Carol Sanderson! Bist du’s wirklich?!“

Die Angesprochene zuckte etwas zusammen und schaute sich nicht um, sondern blickte auf ihren Teller und tat, als habe sie nichts gehört, denn diese Stimme war ihr wohlbekannt. Alison hingegen schaute in die Richtung, aus der sie zu hören gewesen war, erkannte den Mann, zu der sie gehörte, und winkte ihm zu. Einige Augenblick später erschien er an dem Tisch der beiden Mädchen und Carol konnte nun nicht mehr so tun, als kenne sie ihn nicht.

„Hallo, Alison! Hallo, Carol!“, begrüßte Barney sie und setzte sich dann unaufgefordert neben Alison, die einen amüsierten Blick von ihm zu ihrer Freundin warf. Sie konnte deren Abneigung gegen den jungen Anwalt nicht verstehen. Er war freundlich und harmlos, einfach ein netter Kerl. Außerdem sah er ganz gut aus. Ein gepflegtes Äußeres, dunkles, gewelltes Haar und warme, braune Augen hinter einer geschmackvollen rahmenlosen Brille. Wenn sie nicht bereits mit Andrew zusammen wäre, könnte sie sich durchaus für Barney erwärmen. Aber er war offensichtlich bis über beide Ohren in ihre beste Freundin verschossen, denn er hing mit seinen Augen förmlich an Carol. Diese jedoch bemühte sich, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen soweit es ging, ohne unhöflich zu sein. Aber das schreckte den Juristen keineswegs ab. Vielmehr versuchte er, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Freut mich wirklich, euch beide zu treffen. Wisst ihr, ich bin für dieses Trimester als Dozent für Wirtschaftsrecht hier.“

„Interessant!“, war alles, was Carol dazu sagte, bevor sie sich ihrem Essen widmete.

Alison hingegen begann neugierig zu werden und fragte interessiert: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass du ausgerechnet an der UT Dallas unterrichtest? Ich meine, es ist doch ein seltsamer Zufall, dass wir drei zur gleichen Zeit hier sind, findest du nicht auch?“

„Ach, es hat sich einfach so ergeben“, wehrte Barney ab und senkte kurz seinen Blick auf den Tisch, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe vor zwei Monaten einen Vortrag über Probleme des Wirtschaftsrechts auf einem Juristenkongress in Houston gehalten und da ist Prof. Dr. Murray, der Dekan des Fachbereichs Betriebswirtschaft an der UTD, auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Er lud mich als Gastdozenten für dieses Trimester ein, da der Professor, dessen Ressort es üblicherweise ist, sich in dieser Zeit allein seinen Forschungsprojekten widmen will. Ich muss sagen, dass mir diese Einladung gerade recht kam, denn ich möchte in Ruhe meine Doktorarbeit vollenden.“

„Und du meinst, dass dir die Tätigkeit als Dozent genügend Zeit dazu lässt?“, fragte Alison und schaute ihn zweifelnd an, worüber Barney etwas lachen musste, bevor er erwiderte: „Aber ja! In der Praxis meines Vaters komme ich kaum zur Ruhe, denn mein alter Herr halst mir zu viel auf. Doch jetzt ist er stolz darauf, dass ich Gastdozent hier bin und hat mich für diese Zeit von der praktischen Arbeit freigestellt.“

Wieder glitt der Blick des jungen Anwalts zu Carol hinüber. In diesem Augenblick schaute sie hoch und war im ersten Moment irritiert. Doch dann fing sie sich und fragte in sachlichem Ton: „Hast du eigentlich in letzter Zeit meinen Vater gesehen?“

„Nun ja, auf dem Juristenkongress haben wir uns eine Weile unterhalten. Danach habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich glaube, er hat viel zu tun.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, meinte Carol. „Er hat also keine Ahnung, dass du hier bist?“

„Ich glaube nicht“, erwiderte Barney, dem ihre Fragerei unangenehm zu sein schien. Deshalb wandte er sich gleich darauf wieder an Alison. „Ich dachte, du bist mit deinem Studium längst fertig?“

„Ja, das ist auch so“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich wollte noch ein kurzes Aufbaustudium im Bereich Management machen, bevor ich mich in die Praxis wage. Vielleicht besuche ich einige deiner Vorlesungen, denn Wirtschaftsrecht würde gut dazu passen. Was meinst du, dürfte ich in eines deiner Seminare kommen, wenn mich eines interessiert?“

„Natürlich! Ich habe nichts dagegen“, sagte Barney und lächelte erfreut. Dann schaute er zu Carol hinüber, die gerade mit dem Essen fertig geworden war und sich anschickte, aufzustehen, um das Tablett wegzubringen. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Carol? Gehört Wirtschaftsrecht zu den Schwerpunkten, die du belegt hast?“

„Ja“, gab sie mit kalter Stimme zurück, vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt und stand auf. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss mich um meinen Stundenplan kümmern.“

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Carol, ohne Barney noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Alison starrte ihrer Freundin verständnislos hinterher. Nicht einmal einen freundlichen Abschiedsgruß hatte sie für den jungen Anwalt übrig, obwohl er überaus höflich und keineswegs aufdringlich gewesen war. Diese Seite an Carol war ihr bis jetzt vollkommen unbekannt und sie schämte sich ein wenig für deren Verhalten gegenüber Barney.

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube, sie hat im Moment ziemlich viel Stress“, sagte sie daher zu ihrem Sitznachbarn und erhob sich langsam. Dann reichte sie ihm die Hand. „Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, Barney, und ich hoffe, es bleibt nicht bei dem einen Mal.“

„Bestimmt nicht!“, erwiderte der Angesprochene und drückte ihr mit dankbarem Blick die Hand. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich in meinen Veranstaltungen zu sehen.“

Alison nickte ihm freundlich zu und folgte dann ihrer Freundin, die vor dem Eingang der Mensa bereits auf sie wartete.

„Sag mal, Carol, spinnst du?“, zischte sie ihr leise zu. „Wie kannst du den netten Kerl nur so herablassend behandeln? Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan!“

„Und das soll auch so bleiben!“, erwiderte ihre Freundin mit fester Stimme. Als sie den verständnislosen Blick Alisons auffing, fügte sie erklärend hinzu: „Glaub mir, es ist besser so! Wenn ich nett zu Barney bin, wird er mich verfolgen, wohin ich gehe.“

„Sei mir nicht böse, Carol, aber ich glaube, dass du allmählich an Paranoia leidest“, erwiderte ihre Freundin. „Dieser Mann sieht unglaublich gut aus und könnte an jedem Finger zehn Frauen haben, wenn er nur wollte. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, dass du ihm keine Chance geben willst. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er sehr verliebt in dich ist.“

„Na und? Das ist sein Problem. Ich habe ihm bereits in Houston mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich nichts für ihn empfinde und er mich in Ruhe lassen soll.“

„Du bist deinem Vater sehr viel ähnlicher als du glaubst, Carol. Ihr seid beide Sturköpfe. Du lehnst den netten, jungen Mann doch nur ab, weil dein Vater ihn mag“, meinte Alison. „Wahrscheinlich würde er wirklich gut zu dir passen.“

„Ach, wie kannst du das denn beurteilen? Du kennst ihn ja gar nicht richtig!“, widersprach Carol heftig.

„Und du gibst dir keine Mühe, ihn richtig kennenzulernen.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung!“, meinte Carol ärgerlich. „Oder weißt du etwa, wie es ist, wenn du auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt wirst? Genau das hat Barney in Houston nämlich gemacht.“

„Du solltest ihm wenigstens eine zweite Chance geben“, versuchte Alison in versöhnlichem Ton einzulenken. „Mir jedenfalls gefällt er sehr gut. – Bitte, schau dir Barney wenigstens nochmal genauer an. Dein Vater ist weit weg, sein Vater ist weit weg...“

„Man kann Liebe nicht erzwingen“, erwiderte Carol und seufzte. Ihr fiel wieder J. R. ein, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Sie musste sich schließlich auch damit abfinden, dass es zwischen ihnen aus war. Da konnte Barney sich als Mann doch erst recht zusammenreißen, zumal sie ihm zu keiner Zeit Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und er wusste, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte. Sie hoffte, ihn mit ihrer Strategie der Kälte endlich abzuschrecken, damit er sie sich aus dem Kopf schlug und sich nach einer anderen Frau umsah...

 


	24. Chapter 24

Nachdenklich saß Cliff Barnes in seiner Anwaltspraxis und starrte gedankenverloren an die Wand. Er hatte soeben seine Sekretärin entlassen, da er sie zur Zeit nicht bezahlen konnte. Mit großem Bedauern und der Versicherung, dass sie immer gern für ihn gearbeitet hätte und jederzeit wiederkommen würde, wenn er sie brauchte, verabschiedete sie sich von Cliff.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das Geschäft wieder gut laufen wird, wenn Gras über die Sache mit Ihrer Verlobten gewachsen ist“, meinte sie zuversichtlich. „Schließlich sind Sie einer der besten Anwälte der Stadt.“

„Die Menschen vertrauen mir nicht mehr“, erwiderte er bedrückt. „Ich habe dadurch, dass ich meine Privatangelegenheiten für mich behielt, sehr viel meiner Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüsst. Die Leute vergessen so etwas nicht – und ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.“

„Kopf hoch, Mr. Barnes! Ich bin sicher, dass ich schneller wieder bei Ihnen arbeite, als Sie denken.“

„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben“, seufzte er und schenkte seiner Mitarbeiterin ein schmerzliches Lächeln. „Trotzdem danke, dass wenigstens Sie noch an mich glauben.“

Und nun saß er bereits seit einer halben Stunde vor seinem Schreibtisch und ließ die Ereignisse der letzten paar Wochen in Gedanken Revue passieren. Er war so sicher gewesen, zum Senator gewählt zu werden! Er war seinem Ziel so nahe gewesen – und plötzlich präsentierte das Pressebüro von Ewing Oil die schlimme Geschichte von Pennys Abtreibung... oh, J. R. hatte es sicherlich genossen, ihn am Boden zu sehen...

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh durch ein Klopfen an seine Bürotür unterbrochen. Er schreckte auf, fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, wer das sein könnte, und rief laut: „Herein!“

Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet und ein hübsches Gesicht mit zwei warmen, braunen Augen lugte vorsichtig dahinter hervor.

„Darf ich eintreten?“, fragte die Besitzerin dieser Augen zaghaft und blinzelte unsicher.

„Sue Ellen!“, rief Cliff überrascht aus und sprang sofort vom Stuhl. „Was führt Sie hierher?“

„Nun, ich...“, begann sie, wurde jedoch von Barnes in heftigem Tonfall unterbrochen: „Wollen Sie sich etwa an meinem Unglück weiden, für das Ihr Mann gesorgt hat?!“

„Nein, keineswegs!“, sagte sie rasch und trat nun entschlossen ein. „Ich dachte, dass Sie nach unserem letzten Gespräch wüssten, dass ich auf Ihrer Seite stehe.“

Sprachlos starrte Cliff sie an. Da er unfähig schien, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, fuhr Sue Ellen fort: „Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen, weil ich mir Sorgen um Sie mache. Diese traurige Geschichte mit Ihrer Verlobten muss Sie doch sehr mitgenommen haben. Es ist schrecklich, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.“

„Ja, das ist wahr“, gab Cliff zu und schien sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er rückte für seine Besucherin einen bequemen Stuhl an seinen Schreibtisch und murmelte: „Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!“

Sue Ellen kam dieser Aufforderung gerne nach, während Cliff sich wieder auf seinem Bürostuhl niederließ. Dann meinte er leise: „Sie sind einer der wenigen Menschen, die ermessen, wie furchtbar das Aufwühlen dieser alten Geschichte für mich war. Die meisten sehen in mir nur den Mann, der etwas Illegales begangen hat... In welcher Lage Penny und ich uns damals befanden und warum meine Braut sich zu der Abtreibung entschloss, das interessiert im Grunde keinen.“

„Das dürfen Sie nicht sagen, Cliff“, widersprach Sue Ellen. „Ich kann diese Lage durchaus nachvollziehen...“

„Was denn, Sie? Eine Frau, die keinerlei Geldsorgen kennt?“

„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich keineswegs als Kind reicher Eltern geboren wurde. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters war es auch für meine Mutter nicht einfach, zwei minderjährige Mädchen aufzuziehen...“

Sue Ellen brach ab. Sie wagte nicht, weiter zu erzählen, denn es wäre zu peinlich gewesen. Ihre Mutter, obwohl nicht mittellos, hatte sich kurze Zeit nach dem Tod ihres Mannes einen wohlhabenden Freund geangelt und es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, ihre beiden Töchter mit reichen Männern zu verheiraten, damit sie gut versorgt seien. Sie hatte ihr und Kristin immer wieder eingeimpft, freundlich zu sein, auf ihr Äußeres zu achten und sich gut zu kleiden. Die potentiellen Ehekandidaten wären in dieser Hinsicht gewiss sehr anspruchsvoll... Nun ja, diese Strategie des schönen Scheins und das Sich-Fügen in die Wünsche des Mannes (eine weitere von Mrs. Shephards Empfehlungen an die Töchter) hatten sich bisher bewährt. Ihre Mutter betrachtete es als ihr persönliches Verdienst, dass die Älteste mit einem der reichsten Männer von Texas verheiratet war, und sicherlich tat sie bereits ihr Bestes, damit innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahre ihre neunzehnjährige Tochter Kristin wohlversorgt unter die Haube kam.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“, fragte Cliff und schaute sie besorgt an. „Sie sind so blass...“

„Ach, es geht schon“, wehrte Sue Ellen ab. Sie verscheuchte die Gedanken an ihre Familie, erinnerte sich dann daran, weshalb sie hier war, und meinte: „Niemand bedauert es mehr als ich, dass Sie die Wahl verloren haben. Sie waren in meinen Augen der bessere Kandidat.“

„Danke“, sagte ihr Gegenüber. Ihre Worte hatten ihm ein Lächeln entlockt. „Lassen Sie das ja nicht Ihren Mann hören...“

„Das werde ich nicht...“

Cliff betrachtete sie einen Augenblick versonnen, dann verdüsterte sich plötzlich sein Gesicht wieder und er beugte sich mit durchdringendem Blick zu seiner Besucherin.

„Ich frage mich, wie J. R. diese Sache mit Penny erfahren konnte. Sie wissen es doch bestimmt, nicht wahr, Sue Ellen?“

Die Angesprochene schwieg betroffen und schaute zu Boden.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir...“, murmelte Cliff. Dann bat er mit sanfter Stimme: „Bitte, Sie müssen es mir sagen.“

Sue Ellen schaute ihn wieder an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht.“

„Bitte, ich muss das wissen! Es macht mich noch ganz krank...“

„Nun... ähm... Mein Mann pflegt Privatdetektive einzusetzen, wenn er etwas erfahren will.“

„Aber irgendjemand muss ihm doch einen Tipp gegeben haben!“

„Sicherlich werden Sie bald erfahren, wer es war...“

„Sie wollen es mir also nicht sagen?“

„Nein... und ich wäre auch nicht gerne dabei, wenn Sie es erfahren...“

Sue Ellen erhob sich und reichte Cliff die Hand.

„Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen“, sagte sie. „Machen Sie es gut.“

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Besuch“, erwiderte Barnes und küsste ihr die Hand. „Es ist tröstlich zu wissen, dass es immer noch Menschen gibt, die an einen glauben.“

„Es geht bald wieder aufwärts!“, meinte Sue Ellen zuversichtlich. „Und wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann...“

„Das können Sie! Wann haben Sie Zeit? Ich möchte Sie wiedersehen.“

„Wollen Sie das wirklich, Cliff?“

„Aber natürlich! Sie sind eine geheimnisvolle und schöne Frau. Wer könnte nicht an Ihnen interessiert sein?!“

Sue Ellen errötete leicht und meinte dann: „Ich bin nächsten Freitag wieder in der Stadt unterwegs und werde um 15.00 Uhr in dem kleinen Bistro sein, wo wir das erste Mal zusammen gegessen haben.“

„Ich werde da sein“, versprach Cliff und verneigte sich etwas. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie einzuladen.“

„Das müssen Sie nicht!“

„Ich bestehe darauf! Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa vor den Kopf stoßen, Sue Ellen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber ich dachte...“

„Sagten Sie nicht eben noch, dass es mit mir bald wieder aufwärts ginge?“, fragte Barnes in neckendem Ton und grinste ein wenig.

Sue Ellen musste lachen und erwiderte: „Sie haben recht, Cliff. Also, bis dann, ich freue mich schon!“

Nach diesen Worten verließ Mrs. Ewing das Büro und fühlte sich wieder so beschwingt wie ein verliebter Teenager...

 

~*~

 

Nachdem sie sich nach dem Mittagessen und der kurzen Diskussion mit ihrer Freundin von dieser getrennt hatte, um sich ihren Stundenplan im Sekretariat abzuholen und sich dann umzuschauen, wo all die Räume waren, in denen Vorlesungen oder Seminare stattfanden, fand sich Carol plötzlich vor dem schwarzen Brett des Fachbereichs Betriebswirtschaft wieder. Interessiert las sie sich die dort angepinnten Zettel in der Hoffnung durch, vielleicht irgendwo ein Jobangebot zu entdecken. Aber es stand nichts dergleichen da.

„Hallo!“, hörte Carol plötzlich hinter sich eine sanfte Stimme und wandte sich erstaunt um. Hinter ihr stand das braunhaarige Mädchen, das während der Begrüßungsveranstaltung in der Aula neben ihr gesessen hatte. „Bist du auch neu hier?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Carol mit unsicherem Lächeln. „Du studierst ebenfalls Betriebswirtschaft?“

„Genau“, sagte das andere Mädchen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Sandra Livingstone.“

„Sehr erfreut! Ich bin Carol Sanderson.“

 

~*~

 

Cliff hatte es sich gerade mit einem Bier auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung gemütlich gemacht und war im Begriff, den Fernseher einzuschalten, als es klingelte. Verwundert darüber stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Cliff!“, begrüßte ihn seine Schwester und lächelte ihn unsicher an. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Natürlich, Pam!“, entgegnete er. „Was führt dich her?“

„Ich mache mir natürlich Gedanken darüber, wie es dir geht“, erklärte Pam. „Diese Wahlniederlage ist sicherlich für dich schwer zu verkraften, zumal es mit solch unfairen Mitteln geschehen ist.“

„Nett, dass du dir darüber den Kopf zerbrichst, obwohl du nun zu den Ewings gehörst. Und die waren es schließlich, die dafür gesorgt haben.“

„Bobby hat damit nichts zu tun!“

Ihr Bruder lächelte.

„Natürlich! Du verteidigst ihn! Bobby muss in deinen Augen ein Heiliger sein.“

„Er ist der beste Mann der Welt, und er würde niemals solch schmutzige Methode anwenden wie J. R.“

Barnes lachte kurz und trocken auf.

„Lass gut sein, Pam, ich weiß ja, wie sehr du in deinen Mann vernarrt bist.“

„Oh, Cliff! Ich bin eigentlich nicht hergekommen, um mich mit dir zu streiten.“

„Ist schon gut. – Willst du auch ein Bier?“

„Nein, danke!“, erwiderte Pamela. „Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, weil ich dir etwas Wichtiges sagen muss.“

„Dann schieß mal los!“, forderte Cliff sie auf und legte sich wieder auf seine Couch. Seine Schwester setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und schluckte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Weißt du, das fällt mir nicht so leicht... vielleicht wird es dich zornig machen, was ich getan habe...“

„Ach was! Das glaube ich nicht“, meinte Cliff leichthin. „Das Schlimmste ist ja jetzt vorbei, wenn man mal die Tatsache außer Acht lässt, dass ich eventuell meine Praxis schließen muss...“

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?!“, fragte Pam und starrte ihren Bruder erschrocken an.

„Hm... mach dir keine Gedanken, Schwesterchen, ich falle schon wieder auf die Füße. – Aber nun komm, was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Nun... die Sache ist so... Ach, Cliff, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll!“

„Sprich dich einfach aus. Nichts, was du sagst, kann mich jetzt noch erschüttern.“

Pamela warf ihrem Bruder einen zweifelnden Blick zu, aber er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, so dass sie schließlich Mut fand und begann: „Weißt du... die Sache mit Penny... also, es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht...“

Cliff fuhr von der Couch hoch und starrte sie fassungslos an. Dann sprang er auf und ging aufgeregt im Zimmer umher, während er nur den Kopf schüttelte. Nach einer Weile blieb er schließlich an der Theke, die sein Wohnzimmer von der Küche trennte, stehen, lehnte sich mit einer Hand daran und schrie mit hochrotem Kopf: „Wie konntest du das nur tun!“

„Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan!“, entgegnete Pam mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Es tut mir so leid, Cliff! Ich habe es nicht gewollt!“

Als hätte er die Worte seiner Schwester nicht gehört, fuhr Cliff fort zu schreien: „Jedem hätte ich es zugetraut, nur nicht dir! Am allerwenigsten dir, Pamela! Wie konntest du mich nur dermaßen verraten?!“

„Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte es nicht!“, weinte sie. „Es tut mir leid!“

„Und ich Idiot zerbreche mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf, wer die Schlange war, die mein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hat! Einen kurzen Moment hatte ich sogar Peter in Verdacht, dabei warst du es! Meine eigene Schwester! Ich fasse es nicht!“

Wieder begann er im Zimmer umherzugehen, blieb dann plötzlich stehen und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Du hast es aus Liebe zu Bobby Ewing getan, nicht wahr?“

„NEIN!“

„Doch, doch, doch! Du würdest alles für Bobby Ewing tun!“

„NEIN! Du irrst dich!“

„Warum wundere ich mich eigentlich?! Wer mit Vipern zusammenlebt, wird schließlich selbst zu einer Viper! Sogar vor deinem eigenen Bruder machst du nicht halt, du Schlange!“

„Oh, Cliff, was redest du da?!“, rief Pamela entsetzt aus. „Bitte, glaub mir, ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan. Wir haben uns beim Abendessen unterhalten und da ist es mir einfach so rausgerutscht!“

„Hör auf! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Warum soll ich mir länger die Lügen einer falschen Schlange anhören?!“

„Aber, Cliff, hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Es ist mir einfach beim Gespräch rausgerutscht!“

„Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr, Pam!“, schrie Cliff und sah für einen kurzen Moment so aus, als wolle er ihr an die Gurgel springen. „Niemandem rutscht so etwas einfach raus! Du hast mich geopfert für die Liebe eines Ewings!“

„Nein, das stimmt nicht! – Oh, Cliff, bitte, lass mich dir in Ruhe erklären...“, versuchte Pam noch einmal, ihren Bruder zu beruhigen. Doch dieser fiel ihr mit harter Stimme ins Wort: „Nein, ich will nichts mehr aus deinem Mund hören, du Viper! – Verlass augenblicklich mein Haus! Ich will dich nie wieder in meiner Nähe haben, hörst du?! – Du bist nicht mehr meine Schwester! Die Ewings haben dich mit ihrem Gift infiziert und du bist jetzt genau so eine Viper wie sie! Verschwinde! Sofort!“

Cliff war zur Tür gerannt, riss sie auf und deute mit einer Geste seiner Hand an, dass Pamela endlich gehen sollte. Den Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf, war dermaßen von Hass erfüllt, dass sie darüber erschrak und es für das Beste hielt, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Draußen atmete Pamela erst einmal tief durch, dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit heißen Tränen und sie weinte heftig. Zwar war ihr klar gewesen, dass ihr Bruder wütend werden würde, aber mit solch einer heftigen Reaktion wie der eben gerade hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Der Stress der letzten Wochen und die Enttäuschungen über die Wahlniederlage und über ihren unfreiwilligen Verrat mussten zu viel für ihn sein. Hoffentlich beruhigte er sich bald wieder. Dann würde sie noch einmal versuchen, vernünftig mit ihm zu sprechen. Im Augenblick war es wohl wirklich besser, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen...

 

~*~

 

Sue Ellens Besuch und das Geständnis seiner Schwester hatten Cliff dermaßen aufgewühlt, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Pam ihn verraten hatte. Gleichzeitig bereitete es ihm Genugtuung, dass ausgerechnet die Frau des großen J. R. Ewing sich stark zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Ihre Gegenwart hatte ihn getröstet... und es war ihm auch jetzt ein Trost, wenn er an sie dachte. Sie war wunderschön und sie schien ein mitfühlender, liebevoller Mensch zu sein. Viel zu schade für diesen gewissenlosen J. R. …

Cliff ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, sie wäre jetzt bei ihm. Aber was konnte er einer Frau wie Sue Ellen, die sicherlich an Luxus gewöhnt war, schon bieten? Bis vor kurzem hatte er ein recht gutes Auskommen als Anwalt gehabt, aber nun schien er vor dem Ruin zu stehen. Wie sollte er da eine Frau wie Sue Ellen gewinnen können?

Zwar hatte es bei ihrem Gespräch unter vier Augen den Anschein gehabt, dass sie keinen allzu großen Wert auf Materielles legte, aber Cliff gab sich keinen Illusionen hin: Er konnte sich Sue Ellen beim besten Willen nicht als Gattin eines einfachen Mannes mit kleinem Einkommen vorstellen. Nein, nein, wenn er sie für sich gewinnen wollte, musste er ein erfolgreicher Mann sein.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass ihm während des Wahlkampfes ein Angebot von einem gewissen Livingstone im Auftrag einer anonymen Investorengruppe unterbreitet worden war, die ihn bei seinem Bemühen, Senator zu werden, finanziell unterstützen wollte. Damals hatte er dieses Angebot abgelehnt, da Livingstone nicht klar genug damit rausrückte, was diese Gruppe im Gegenzug für ihre Unterstützung als Gegenleistung wollte. Angeblich waren keine Bedingungen an ihr Angebot geknüpft, doch Cliff glaubte das nicht und schickte Livingstone wieder weg. Jetzt allerdings sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Er hatte durch die Intrige Ewings alles verloren. Vielleicht lohnte sich ein Gespräch mit diesen Leuten? Er konnte sich zumindest anhören, was genau sie eigentlich wollten.

Cliff stand auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und wählte die Nummer des Hotelzimmers, in dem sein Freund Peter übernachtete. Aus Sorge um Cliff hatte dieser beschlossen, noch ein paar Tage in Dallas zu bleiben.

„Peter Larson“, meldete er sich mit müder Stimme.

„Hallo, Peter, ich bin’s.“

„Cliff! Sag mal, weißt du, wie spät es ist?“

„Tut mir leid, Peter, aber es ist wirklich wichtig!“

„Was ist passiert? Nun, sag schon! Ist irgendetwas mit Pam? Oder mit deinem Vater?“

„Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen“, beruhigte Cliff seinen besorgten Freund. „Aber ich bin wirklich in der Bredouille, wie du dir sicher denken kannst.“

„Natürlich, Cliff! Also, was gibt es?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Livingstone und sein Angebot?“

„Aber sicher! Was ist damit?“

„Ruf ihn an. Ich möchte seine Auftraggeber kennenlernen. Vielleicht sind Sie immer noch daran interessiert, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten.“

„Nanu, Cliff? Damals hast du Livingstone mit den Worten weggeschickt, dass du nicht zu kaufen seist.“

„Aber er gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich melden solle, wenn ich es mir anders überlegt habe – und das ist jetzt der Fall. Zumindest will ich mir in Ruhe anhören, wie die Herren sich eine Zusammenarbeit mit mir vorstellen. Wenn es mir missfällt, kann ich ja immer noch ablehnen.“

„Dir scheint das Wasser wirklich bis zum Hals zu stehen.“

„Das tut es, Peter“, gab Cliff zu. Ihm kam wieder Pams Geständnis in den Sinn, und so fügte er in bitterem Ton hinzu: „Und außerdem bin ich Realist geworden!“

 


	25. Chapter 25

Carol wachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gefühl auf, ihr Schädel würde gleich platzen. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn sie war länger auf der Semesterparty geblieben als beabsichtigt und hatte auch zu viel von der Bowle getrunken. Im Kreis ihrer neuen Kommilitonen hatte sie sich einfach zu wohl gefühlt. Die größte Überraschung war jedoch gewesen, als sie erkannte, wer die Musik zu der Party machte. Giacomo war es gelungen, eine Band auf die Beine zu stellen und der Clou: Bei einer der Gitarristinnen handelte es sich um Gillian Peters.

Bei der Erinnerung daran musste Carol trotz ihres Brummschädels unwillkürlich lächeln. Während einer Pause der Band erzählte ihr Gillian, dass sie und Giacomo sich näher gekommen waren. Offensichtlich verstanden sie sich sehr gut, denn wann immer sich ihre Blicke begegneten, strahlten sie sich an. Carol gönnte es den beiden. Sie gaben ihr die Hoffnung zurück, dass auch sie eines Tages wieder lieben könnte – wenn sie nur erst ihren Kummer überwunden hätte.

Nun klingelte der Wecker ganz laut. Carol schaltete ihn sogleich ab und zwang sich aus dem Bett. Sie musste in ungefähr zwei Stunden zu ihrer ersten Vorlesung. Danach hatte sie noch zwei Seminare und würde im Anschluss daran mit dem Bus zurück ins Büro fahren, um mitzuteilen, an welchen beiden Nachmittagen in der Woche sie arbeiten konnte. Doch zuvor ging sie in die Küche und nahm eine Tablette gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen. Ansonsten würde sie den Tag nicht überstehen. Und wenn sie daran dachte, J. R. zu begegnen, fühlte sie sich elend... verdammt, sie musste unbedingt eine andere Stelle finden, denn lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass zwischen ihnen alles aus war... hoffnungslos...

 

~*~

 

Als Carol gegen 16.00 Uhr die Chefetage von Ewing-Oil betrat, wurde sie von Gillian sofort freundlich begrüßt.

„Hallo, Carol! Wie waren deine ersten beiden Tage an der UTD?“

„Ich muss mich dort erst einleben“, antwortete die Studentin. „Aber ich habe schon eine nette Kommilitonin kennengelernt, die die gleichen Schwerpunkte wie ich gewählt hat.“

„Wird es Ihnen denn nicht zu viel, Miss Sanderson?“ fragte Susan plötzlich unvermittelt. „Es ist doch sicher anstrengend, gleichzeitig zu studieren und zu arbeiten.“

„Ja, das ist wahr“, seufzte Carol und lächelte etwas. „Aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, Miss Steward. Ich muss ja schließlich von irgendetwas leben; und die Arbeit hier ist doch recht angenehm.“

„Was studieren Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?“ wollte Susan wissen.

„Betriebswirtschaft“, klärte Carol sie auf.

„Aha!“ meinte Susan nur und wandte sich mit missmutigem Blick wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, ihre Konkurrentin studiere so etwas wie Psychologie, Anglistik oder Soziologie. Dass sich Carol hingegen für ein solch trockenes Fach wie Betriebswirtschaft entschieden hatte, welches ihr eines Tages im Management von Ewing-Oil von großem Nutzen sein könnte, überraschte Susan sehr. Offensichtlich hatte sie diese graue Maus doch falsch eingeschätzt. Vielleicht war sie gefährlicher, als sie aussah.

Während sich Susan also ihren heimlichen Überlegungen hingab, wie sie zukünftig am Besten mit Carol umging, hatte die Studentin sich nun wieder an Gillian gewandt.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur schnell mitteilen, wann ich arbeiten will“, sagte sie.

„Klar, das war ja auch so abgesprochen“, meinte Gillian und holte ihren Notizblock. „J. R. hat mir aufgetragen, dass ich es aufschreiben und ihm dann morgen mitteilen soll. Er und Bobby sind schon gegangen. Also, Carol, wann bist du in der Firma?“

„Dienstags und mittwochs habe ich nachmittags frei und werde daher von 14.00 bis 18.00 Uhr hier arbeiten, am Freitag beginne ich ab 12.30 Uhr und bleibe bis 19.30 Uhr. Das sind dann genau 15 Stunden; damit dürfte ich bis zu den Semesterferien gut über die Runden kommen“, erwiderte die Studentin.

„Ausgerechnet am Freitag willst du so lange arbeiten?“ wunderte sich Gillian.

„Na ja, da habe ich nur zwei Vorlesungen und bin um 11.00 Uhr fertig“, erklärte Carol. „Außerdem ist es Freitagnachmittag meistens ruhig, so dass ich vieles erledigen kann, was in der Woche liegen geblieben ist. Ihr könnt mir ja die Sachen geben, die nicht so dringend sind oder bei denen man Ruhe braucht.“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, meinte Bobbies Sekretärin. „Ich werde mit J. R. darüber sprechen. Er hat sicher nichts dagegen.“

„Na ja, das erfahre ich bestimmt morgen, wenn ich um 12.30 Uhr hier sein werde“, murmelte Carol. „Bitte, sei mir jetzt nicht böse, wenn ich gleich wieder gehe, aber ich muss noch was für die Uni tun.“

Gillian nickte und schaute ihrer Kollegin nachdenklich hinterher, als diese sich umwandte, zum Aufzug ging und in diesem eine Minute später verschwand.

„Oje! Da hat Miss Sanderson sich aber viel vorgenommen“, hörte sie hinter sich Susan in leicht ironischem Ton sagen. „Hoffentlich übernimmt die Gute sich nicht.“

Gillian drehte sich mit unbewegter Miene zu ihrer neuen Kollegin um und erwiderte kühl: „Es freut mich, dass sie sich Gedanken darüber machen. Das zeigt, dass sie begriffen haben, wie sehr es im Interesse der Firma liegt, dass wir alle hier als Team zusammenarbeiten. Genau deshalb werden wir beide auch dafür sorgen, dass Miss Sanderson uns zuarbeitet, ohne sich verausgaben zu müssen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, da haben Sie recht“, stimmte Susan ihr in sachlichem Ton zu, während sie sich wieder einmal darüber ärgerte, dass sie wegen Carol eine subtile Zurechtweisung einstecken musste. Dabei hatte sie insgeheim gehofft, mit der Zeit ein gutes kollegiales Verhältnis zu Gillian Peters herstellen zu können. Doch auch hier stand Carol, der Gillian sehr zugetan war, zwischen ihnen. Aber im Moment sah sie keine Möglichkeit, wie sie die Studentin aus dem Büro bekommen sollte. Es blieb ihr vorerst wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich in dem Sekretärinnenkurs, den sie zweimal die Woche abends besuchte, anzustrengen, um wenigstens mit guten Leistungen die Anerkennung von J. R., Bobby und Gillian zu gewinnen.

 

~*~

 

Carol atmete tief durch, als sie endlich draußen vor dem Ewing-Gebäude stand. Das gefürchtete Zusammentreffen mit J. R. hatte nicht stattgefunden. Aber morgen Mittag würde es sich wahrscheinlich nicht vermeiden lassen. Doch darauf könnte sie sich ja einstellen; und bis sie einen anderen Job gefunden hatte, musste sie durchhalten, musste seine Nähe ertragen, ohne ihm je wieder nahe kommen zu dürfen. Na ja, immerhin lag ihre Arbeitszeit nun so, dass sie ihn vermutlich kaum sah. J. R. würde dies nur recht sein.

 

~*~

 

Cliff erhielt an diesem Nachmittag Besuch von seinem Freund Peter, der ihm mitteilte, dass er Livingstone bereits an diesem Morgen kontaktiert hatte und vor kurzem von diesem die Nachricht erhielt, dass die Investorengruppe Cliff bereits am nächsten Tag gegen 9.00 Uhr treffen wollte. Man würde Barnes um 8.30 Uhr mit einem Wagen abholen und zu einem Treffpunkt bringen, der vorerst noch unbekannt bleiben sollte.

„Na, wenn das keine guten Nachrichten sind“, meinte Cliff zuversichtlich.

„Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht“, erwiderte Peter mit warnendem Unterton. „Hör dir das Angebot dieser Leute genau an – und entscheide dich nicht zu schnell!“

„Ach, Peter, du kennst mich doch...“

„Genau deshalb sage ich es dir ja, Cliff. Ich weiß, dass du zwar ein brillanter Anwalt bist, aber auch ein unbedachter Hitzkopf sein kannst. Und ich befürchte, dass deine Wahlniederlage dich dazu bringen könnte, vorschnell ein verlockendes Angebot anzunehmen“, erklärte sein Freund ernst, während er ihn besorgt musterte.

„Keine Sorge, Peter, mein Verstand funktioniert noch einwandfrei trotz der Schmach, die die Ewings mir angetan haben“, antwortete Cliff, während sich seine Miene bei der Erinnerung daran verdüsterte. Mit leisem, bitterem Ton fuhr er fort: „Sogar meine eigene Schwester haben sie gegen mich aufgebracht...“

„Was?“, fragte Larson und starrte seinen Freund bestürzt an. „Die Ewings sollen Pamela gegen dich aufgewiegelt haben? Unmöglich, Cliff!“

„Es ist so, Peter! Ich wollte es zuerst auch nicht glauben, aber dann hat Pam es mir selbst gestanden...“

„Das muss ein furchtbares Missverständnis sein, Cliff!“

„Ach, ich wünschte, es wäre so“, murmelte Barnes und rieb sich kurz mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. Dann erzählte er seinem Freund von dem Gespräch mit Pamela. Peter hörte ruhig zu, ohne durch seine Mimik zu verraten, was in ihm vorging. Als Cliff mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, beugte sich Larson zu ihm vor und meinte: „Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass es sich hier um ein Missverständnis handelt. Pamela sprach doch davon, dass ihr etwas unabsichtlich herausgerutscht sei, aber worum genau handelt es sich dabei? Glaubst du wirklich, sie hat beim Abendessen der Ewings plötzlich leichthin verkündet, dass deine Verlobte ein Kind abgetrieben hat? Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, Cliff.“

„So? Warum ist sie dann wie ein Häufchen Elend bei mir aufgetaucht, Peter? Sie sah aus wie das personifizierte Schuldeingeständnis.“

„Pamela ist deine Schwester und sie hat immer loyal hinter dir gestanden. Sie würde niemals bewusst etwas tun, um dir zu schaden. Wenn ihr tatsächlich etwas Unbedachtes herausgerutscht ist, dann kann das nur etwas sein, dass die Ewings auf die richtige Spur gebracht hat...“

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Cliff, immer noch nicht überzeugt.

„Wenn sie nur erwähnte, dass du einmal verlobt warst...“

„Nein, nein! Die Familie Parker wird darüber mit niemandem sprechen. Sie wollten damals nicht einmal mehr etwas mit mir zu tun haben, obwohl Penny von mir aus ruhig das Kind hätte kriegen können. Dann würde sie wenigstens noch leben, wir wären vielleicht eine glückliche, kleine Familie...?“

Traurig senkte Cliff seinen Blick zu Boden. Peter schwieg betroffen. Auch er hatte die junge Frau gekannt und sehr gemocht.

„Ich werde mit Pamela sprechen“, meinte Larson nach einer Weile und erhob sich. „Dieses Missverständnis zwischen euch muss sich doch aufklären lassen. – Und bitte, Cliff, triff keine vorschnellen Entscheidungen, hörst du?“

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich sofort nach dem Gespräch mit dieser geheimnisvollen Gruppe anrufe“, erwiderte Cliff, erhob sich ebenfalls und reichte Peter die Hand. „Danke, dass wenigstens du noch zu mir stehst.“

„Ich bitte dich! Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da“, entgegnete Larson, der die dargebotene Hand drückte. „Und wenn dir das Angebot, dass diese Gruppe dir unterbreitet, nicht zusagt, dann komm einfach zu mir nach New York. Dort werden tüchtige Anwälte gebraucht.“

Die beiden Freunde grinsten sich einen längeren Augenblick lang an, dann murmelte Cliff: „Danke, Peter, das vergesse ich dir nicht.“

In dieser Sekunde klingelte es an der Tür. Barnes fuhr überrascht herum und starrte sie an.

Peter runzelte die Stirn, da sein Freund keine Anstalten machte, sie zu öffnen. Als es ein zweites Mal klingelte, fragte er: „Willst du nicht aufmachen, Cliff?“

„Ah ja... natürlich“, meinte Barnes irritiert und ging zur Tür. Doch er zögerte einen Moment. Da klingelte es ein drittes Mal und endlich schien Cliff aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen, drückte die Klinke nieder und öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Barnes!“/ Cliff starrte erstaunt auf eine Gruppe junger Leute, die er aus seinem Wahlbüro als ehrenamtliche Helfer kannte. Der Sprecher dieser Leute hatte sich als überaus tüchtiger, junger Mann erwiesen und Cliff kannte sogar seinen Namen.

„Mr. Howards“, grüßte er, immer noch leicht irritiert. „Was führt Sie alle zu mir?“

„Nun, Mr. Barnes“, begann der so Angesprochene. „Wir sind hier, um Ihnen zu versichern, dass wir die Schmutzkampagne, die gegen Sie lief, für einen Skandal halten, und dass Sie für uns immer noch der richtige Mann für den Senatorenposten sind, obwohl sie unverdienterweise die Wahl verloren haben. Wir können uns alle denken, wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen, Mr. Barnes. Darum sind wir gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie jederzeit mit unserer uneingeschränkten Unterstützung rechnen können, falls Sie Hilfe brauchen.“

Cliff starrte Howards sprachlos an, während Peter, der mittlerweile neben seinen Freund getreten war, der Gruppe junger Leute lächelnd zunickte. Dann stieß er Cliff leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an, was diesen endlich wieder zu sich brachte.

„Ich danke Ihnen und Ihren Freunden, Mr. Howards“, sagte Barnes daraufhin.

„Sie können uns alle als Ihre Freunde betrachten, Mr. Barnes!“, rief eines der Mädchen nun, worauf die anderen aus der Gruppe eifrig nickten.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, meinte Cliff, ergriff dann spontan die Hand Howards, umschloss sie mit der anderen und schüttelte sie. Dann schaute er auf die ganze Gruppe. „Ich danke Ihnen sehr! Es bedeutet mir viel, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind.“

„Sagen Sie nur, wie wir Ihnen helfen können“, erwiderte Howards und sah Barnes erwartungsvoll an. „Wir werden tun, was in unseren Kräften steht.“

„Ja, das habe ich bereits verstanden“, sagte Cliff. „Ich danke Ihnen allen sehr, dass Sie mir den Rücken stärken und vielleicht werde ich Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, aber das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Wenn es einmal soweit sein sollte, trete ich mit Mr. Howards in Verbindung.“

„Gut, dann ist das also abgemacht“, meinte der junge Mann und lächelte Cliff gewinnend an. „Sie haben meine Telefonnummer, Mr. Barnes?“

„Natürlich haben wir sie, Mr. Howards“, mischte sich nun Peter ein. Auch er bedachte die Gruppe mit freundlichem Lächeln. „Und nun entschuldigen Sie uns bitte. Mr. Barnes und ich müssen noch einiges miteinander besprechen.“

„Auf Wiedersehen“, verabschiedeten sich die jungen Leute. Cliff erwiderte diesen Gruß und schloss dann die Tür.

„Was war das, Peter?“ fragte er tonlos, als stünde er unter einem Schock.

„Nun, offensichtlich gibt es immer noch Menschen, die an dich glauben, Cliff.“

„Es... es ist nicht zu fassen!“

Cliff ging zu seiner Couch zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen. Dann brach er plötzlich in lautes Lachen aus. Besorgt setzte sich Peter neben ihn.

„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung, Cliff?“

„Oh, Peter... Peter...“, kam es lachend von Barnes. „Augenscheinlich habe ich die Wahl verloren, aber... nun... diese jungen Leute... es sind bestimmt nicht die Einzigen, die zu mir stehen... Der Plan der Ewings ist nicht restlos aufgegangen... verstehst du, Peter? Ich habe eine reelle Chance... ich bin kein Verlierer... ich bin kein Verlierer...“


	26. Chapter 26

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen erschien Carol am nächsten Tag bei Ewing Oil und stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein, um in den 12. Stock zu fahren. Heute würde sich ein Zusammentreffen mit J. R. nicht vermeiden lassen.

Als der Aufzug in der Chefetage hielt und sie ihm entstieg, hob J. R., der vor dem Schreibtisch Susans stand und ihr gerade einen Packen Akten hingelegt hatte, seinen Kopf und starrte sie sekundenlang an, bevor er sagte: „Guten Tag, Miss Sanderson. Gehen Sie doch gleich mal runter in die Personalabteilung. Dort liegt Ihr neuer Arbeitsvertrag für Sie bereit.“

„Danke, Sir“, erwiderte Carol tonlos und sah ihm ungläubig nach, als er ihr gleich darauf den Rücken kehrte, in sein Büro ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Susan, der die kühle Art J. R‘s. gegenüber Carol nicht entgangen war, konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Am Besten, Sie gehen gleich runter, Miss Sanderson“, ließ sie sich dann vernehmen, als Carol keine Anstalten traf, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Die Angesprochene kam nun erst wieder zu sich, murmelte: „Ja, natürlich…“ und verschwand nach unten.

*

Die Sachbearbeiterin in der Personalabteilung war sehr freundlich, unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Carol, da es sie interessierte, weshalb sie nur 15 Stunden in der Woche arbeiten wollte und erkundigte sich, nachdem sie erfuhr, dass das Mädchen an der Universität Dallas studiere, wie es ihr dort gefalle und ob sie nicht eventuell in den Semesterferien ein Praktikum in der Personalabteilung machen wolle. Carol antwortete ausweichend, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde und verabschiedete sich dann, da oben im Büro viel Arbeit auf sie warte.

*

„Na, alles erledigt?“, begrüßte Susan das Mädchen, als es endlich wieder im Vorzimmer auftauchte und sich an seinen Schreibtisch hinsetzte, auf dem drei Bänder Tonkassetten lagen.

„Ja, ich habe meinen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben“, gab Carol tonlos zurück, nahm die Schutzhaube von ihrer Schreibmaschine ab und machte sich dann daran, die erste Kassette in das Abspielgerät zu stecken.

„J. R. ist übrigens schon weg“, fuhr Susan weiter fort. „Ich werde auch gleich gehen. Sie kommen doch allein zurecht, Miss Sanderson?“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Carol, lächelte ihre Kollegin dann an und begann damit, das erste Diktat abzutippen. Es war ihr nur recht, dass J. R. bereits fort war, und was Susan tat, war ihr höchst gleichgültig. Sie bekam kaum mit, dass diese sich von ihr und Gillian fröhlich verabschiedete und aus dem Büro verschwand. Erst als sie eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter spürte, hielt sie mit ihrer Arbeit inne und sah auf.

„Nun, nachdem Miss Wichtig fort ist, können wir es uns ein wenig gemütlich machen“, meinte Gillian lächelnd, stellte ihr eine dampfende Tasse Kaffe auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich ebenfalls mit einer solchen davor. Tatsächlich hörte Carol mit dem Schreiben auf, zog sich die Stöpsel aus den Ohren und wandte sich ihrer Kollegin zu.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir“, bedankte sie sich. „Kaffee ist jetzt genau das, was ich brauche.“

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Na ja, ich muss mich, wie gesagt, noch ein wenig eingewöhnen, aber ich habe bereits einige nette Leute kennengelernt, mit denen ich zusammen lernen werde“, erzählte Carol. „Die Professoren sind auch ganz okay und mir gefällt es eigentlich ganz gut an der Uni. – Aber sag mal, Gillian, wie läuft es zwischen dir und Jack?“

„Ganz gut, würde ich sagen“, gab die Angesprochene zurück, grinste verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass wir uns näher gekommen sind. Giacomo und ich… nun ja, wir verstehen uns wirklich sehr, sehr gut und verbringen seit zwei Wochen fast jeden Tag miteinander… und auch fast jede Nacht, wenn er frei hat. Ehrlich gesagt, wir sind ein Paar.“

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, erwiderte Carol herzlich. „Kommst du mit seiner verrückten Art denn gut zurecht?“

„Ach, ich finde ihn gar nicht so verrückt“, meinte Gillian. „Giacomo ist ein netter, ehrlicher Typ und hat vernünftige Ansichten. Es ist höchstens ein Pluspunkt, dass er es versteht, Menschen aufzumuntern und ihnen Mut zu machen.“

„Das ist wahr! – Und wie läuft es im Büro so?“

„Nicht schlecht! Ich muss zugeben, dass Susan ihre Sache besser macht, als ich dachte. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie einen Sekretärinnenkurs besucht. Es scheint ihr wirklich ernst damit zu sein. J. R. ist auch ziemlich zufrieden mit der Entwicklung“, sagte Gillian. „Ich hoffe, dass es weiterhin so gut läuft wie jetzt. Ich würde nämlich gerne Urlaub machen. Meinst du, dass du zusammen mit Susan das Sekretariat bewältigen wirst?“

„Ich weiß nicht… schließlich bin ich in vielen Sachen noch sehr unsicher…“

„Das brauchst du nicht zu sein, Carol. Du machst deine Arbeit wirklich gut. – Außerdem ist es viel wichtiger, dass Susan hier zurechtkommt. Schließlich ist sie jetzt die Sekretärin des Firmenvorstandes und müsste, wenn ich krankwerde oder Urlaub mache, auch in der Lage sein, alleine zurechtzukommen“, erklärte Gillian in ernstem Ton. Dann lächelte sie Carol wieder an und meinte: „Früher waren nur ich und Julie im Büro. Susan kann froh sein, dass J. R. dich als zusätzliche Kraft eingestellt hat. Mach dir also nicht allzu viel Sorgen. Miss Steward ist diejenige, die sich um den Posten der Sekretärin beworben hat und sich bewähren muss, wenn sie hierbleiben will.“

„Julie war wohl J. R’s. frühere Sekretärin?“, fragte Carol zaghaft.

„Ja, Julie Grey. Sie war in Ordnung“, antworte ihre Kollegin.

„Weshalb ist sie eigentlich gegangen?“

„Aus persönlichen Gründen, glaube ich“, erwiderte Gillian ausweichend, da die Firmenleitung den wahren Grund nicht preisgab und sie ihn nur erahnte. Aber da sie Gerüchten noch nie besonders viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte, hielt sie es auch jetzt für besser, kein Wort darüber verlauten zu lassen. Julie war fort aus Dallas und würde voraussichtlich nie wieder in dieser Stadt erscheinen.

Zum Glück schien Carol mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und meinte dann: „Sei mir nicht böse, Gillian, aber ich möchte alles, was J. R. diktiert hat, noch heute fertig bekommen. Am Besten ist es daher, wenn ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit widme. Aber nochmals danke für den Kaffee. Er ist sehr gut.“

Damit drehte Carol sich wieder zu ihrer Schreibmaschine, steckte sich die Stöpsel in die Ohren und begann damit, einen Brief zu tippen…

 

~*~

 

Während Carol also den Freitagnachmittag im Büro verbrachte, saß Sue Ellen gegen 15.00 Uhr in dem kleinen Bistro, in dem sie sich mit Cliff verabredet hatte, und konnte es kaum erwarten, den attraktiven Anwalt wiederzusehen. Er war jedoch noch nicht da, weshalb sie sich einen Espresso bestellte. Während sie ihn genüsslich trank und dabei die Leute beobachtete, die vorübergingen, hielt sie gespannt Ausschau nach Cliff. Doch es war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute und sah, dass bereits 10 Minuten vergangen waren, machte sich Enttäuschung in ihr breit. Sie fragte sich gerade, ob er es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, als er sie bat, sich wieder mit ihr zu treffen, als plötzlich ein auf Hochglanz poliertes, elegantes Paar Schuhe in ihr Blickfeld trat und sie Cliffs Stimme hörte: „So allein, schöne Frau?“

Mit strahlendem Lächeln schaute sie nun nach oben. Barnes grinste sie an und überreichte ihr eine rote Rose, während er murmelte: „Eine kleine Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung, Sue Ellen. Es tut mir so leid, dass Sie warten mussten.“

„Und ich dachte schon, Sie würden mich versetzen“, erwiderte sie, während sie die Rose entgegennahm und Cliff einen zärtlichen Blick schenkte.

„Aber das können Sie doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, Sue Ellen. Ich bin ein äußerst zuverlässiger Mensch – und ich habe mich sehr danach gesehnt, Sie wiederzusehen“, sagte er und setzte sich nun ihr gegenüber. „Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind und dass Sie auf mich gewartet haben, obwohl es natürlich unverzeihlich von mir war, später als verabredet hier zu erscheinen. Aber dafür gibt es einen wichtigen Grund.“

„Was für einen Grund, Cliff?“

„Nun, ich habe zwar die Wahl verloren, doch diese Niederlage hat sich unvermittelt in einen kleinen Sieg verwandelt…“

„Ach, Cliff, das freut mich wirklich für Sie“, sagte Sue Ellen und legte ihre Hand auf diejenige ihres Gegenübers. Dieser lächelte sie an und winkte dann einem Kellner, damit dieser ihm einen Mokka brachte. Kaum war die Bedienung fort, ergriff er Sue Ellens Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss drauf.

„Danke für Ihre Anteilnahme“, wisperte er und schenkte ihr einen liebevollen Blick. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Ein wenig verlegten senkte sie ihren Blick und ihre Wangen röteten sich etwas. Gerade dies schien Cliff zu gefallen, denn er meinte: „Sie sind bezaubernd. Bitte, verraten Sie mir, Sue Ellen, wie J. R. Ewing eine so großartige Frau wie Sie für sich gewinnen konnte?“

„Nun… ich… ich war verliebt…“, gestand sie stotternd.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er. „Sind Sie glücklich mit ihm?“

Der Kellner kam in diesem Augenblick auf ihren Tisch zu und stellte die Mokka-Tasse vor Cliff ab, der seinen Blick unverwandt auf Sue Ellen gerichtet hielt. Er wartete, bis der Ober wieder verschwunden war und fragte erneut: „Sind Sie glücklich mit J. R., Sue Ellen?“

„Was…? Ach, Cliff…“, hauchte sie. „Was… was soll diese Frage…?“

„Sie sind nicht glücklich“, stellte er daraufhin in ernstem Ton fest.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Würden Sie denn sonst mit mir flirten? Würden Sie sich heimlich mit mir treffen?“

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich heimlich mit Ihnen treffe?“

„Ach, kommen Sie, Sue Ellen!“, lachte Cliff. „Natürlich weiß niemand von den Ewings, dass Sie sich mit mir treffen – die würden das niemals zulassen!“

„Sie haben recht“, gab sie zu und lächelte auch etwas. Dann bedachte sie ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit einem schweigenden Blick, bevor sie murmelte: „Sie haben recht mit allem, was Sie eben vermuteten. Ich bin einsam in meiner Ehe mit J. R. Er kümmert sich kaum um mich…“

„Was für ein Idiot“, meinte Cliff leise und küsste erneut ihre Hand. „Wenn ich Ihr Ehemann wäre, würde ich so viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, wie ich könnte; und ich würde Sie verwöhnen…“

Er versank einen langen Moment in Sue Ellens Augen, die ihn ebenfalls wie gebannt anblickte. Dann schien sie als Erste wieder zu sich zu kommen, denn sie senkte verlegen ihren Blick und fragte: „Wollten Sie mir nicht verraten, weshalb Sie zu spät kamen?“

„Oh… oh ja… natürlich…“, stotterte Cliff. Er nahm einen Schluck Mokka zu sich und sprach dann weiter: „Ich habe das Angebot erhalten, Leiter des Büros zur Grunderwerbskontrolle zu werden – und ich habe es angenommen.“

„Das hört sich gut an“, meinte Sue Ellen.

„Ja, das ist es auch… aber die Familie Ewing, Sie natürlich ausgenommen, wird nicht sehr erfreut sein“, erklärte Barnes grinsend.

„Warum nicht?“, wollte sie wissen. „Was genau sind denn die Aufgaben dieses Büros?“

„Nun, es überprüft die eingereichten Anträge auf Bohrlizenzen im Umkreis von Dallas sehr genau; und die Entscheidung, ob auf einem Land nach Öl gebohrt werden darf oder nicht, obliegt allein dem Leiter – also mir…“

Auf Sue Ellens Antlitz zeichnete sich ein vergnügtes Grinsen ab, wie Cliff erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. Für ihn ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass die Ehe dieser schönen Frau vor dem Aus stand. Die Lady brauchte jetzt nur noch jemanden, der ihr dabei half, J. R. Ewing zu verlassen.

„Das heißt also, Sie könnten meinem Mann Steine in den Weg legen?“, fragte Sue Ellen und gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, ihr breiter werdendes Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ja“, sagte Cliff lächelnd. „Doch ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass es Sie nicht stört, obwohl ich den Ewings damit einen nicht unerheblichen finanziellen Schaden zufügen könnte. Dabei würde es bedeuten, dass J. R. Ihnen nicht mehr so viele Geschenke machen kann, wie z. B. wertvollen Schmuck oder elegante Kleider.“

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich so großen Wert darauf lege?“, fragte Sue Ellen, schnupperte an ihrer Rose und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Es bedeutet mir viel mehr, wenn man mir etwas schenkt, das wirklich von Herzen kommt… die Rose duftet so wundervoll, Cliff.“

Sie warf ihm einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. Barnes betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er wieder den Kellner herbeirief.

„Bringen Sie uns doch bitte eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser.“

„Natürlich, Sir!“

„Ist es nicht etwas früh für Champagner?“, fragte Sue Ellen, während sich der Ober entfernte.

„Aber nicht doch!“, widersprach Cliff mit einem Lächeln. „Wir müssen auf meinen neuen Job anstoßen… und darauf, dass Sie jetzt bei mir sind…“


	27. Chapter 27

Gegen 15.30 Uhr verließ auch Gillian das Büro, nicht ohne versucht zu haben, sich für Samstag mit Carol zu verabreden. Aber diese behauptete, keine Zeit zu haben, da sie sich mit einigen Kommilitonen zu einer ersten Arbeitssitzung treffen wollte. So blieb Gillian nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Kollegin ein ‚Schönes Wochenende‘ zu wünschen, bevor sie ging.

Carol atmete auf, als sie endlich allein war. Es tat ihr eigentlich leid, Gillian angelogen zu haben, doch sie wollte mit niemandem über ihren Liebeskummer wegen J. R. sprechen, zumal außer Jack kein Mensch davon wusste. Was sollte es auch bringen? J. R. zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass er zwischen ihnen ein distanziertes Verhältnis wünschte und sie musste sich dem notgedrungen fügen. Es war am Besten, ihre Gefühle für ihn dadurch zu überwinden, indem sie sich in das Studium und den Job stürzte, um nicht weiter nachdenken zu müssen. Sie war J. R. dankbar, dass er ihr soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg ging, aber natürlich tat es ihr immer wieder weh, ihn zu sehen. Wenn sie nur schon eine andere Arbeitsstelle hätte…

Carol richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Sie hatte erst die Hälfte des Bandes geschrieben und es warteten noch zwei Bänder im Eingangskorb darauf, von ihr erledigt zu werden. Nun ja, die Zeit bis 19.30 Uhr würde auf diese Weise wie im Fluge vergehen.

*

Gegen halb Acht hatte Carol es natürlich nicht geschafft, alle Diktierbänder abzuarbeiten. Eines lag immer noch in ihrem Posteingang, aber sie machte trotzdem Feierabend, weil sie seit 15.30 Uhr ohne Pause durchgearbeitet hatte und ihr nun der Kopf dröhnte. Sie sehnte sich jetzt danach, zu duschen, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann zu schlafen. Zum Glück war es nicht weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung.

Die junge Frau fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl zum Erdgeschoß und verließ mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung das Ewing-Gebäude, nachdem sie sich freundlich von dem Pförtner verabschiedet hatte. Doch kaum war sie die auf die Straße getreten, hörte sie plötzlich, wie jemand ihren Namen rief und drehte sich überrascht um. Hinter ihr stand Barney Cantrell und lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen“, antwortete er. „Nach einem so langen Tag hast du doch sicher Hunger.“

„Eigentlich nicht“, meinte Carol und musterte den jungen Anwalt misstrauisch. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich bei Ewing Oil arbeite?“

„Alison sagte es mir“, gestand Barney.

„Wie kommt sie dazu?!“

„Du darfst nicht sauer auf sie sein, Carol. Ich habe deiner Freundin so lange keine Ruhe gelassen, bis sie mir schließlich verriet, wo du arbeitest und wann du Feierabend hast. Ich muss nämlich unbedingt mit dir sprechen und dachte, der Freitagabend wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir miteinander zu besprechen hätten“, gab Carol kühl zurück.

„Zum Beispiel, dass ich aus Versehen deinem Vater gegenüber etwas über deinen Studienfachwechsel erwähnte“, erklärte der junge Mann in zerknirschtem Ton. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass ihr seitdem zerstritten seid und du deshalb nach Dallas gegangen bist. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich dies belastet.“

„Vergiss es einfach, Barney. Mein Vater hätte es über kurz oder lang sicher auch so erfahren und es würde dieselbe Situation wie jetzt herrschen. Dein Versprecher hat das Ganze nur beschleunigt, weiter nichts…“

„Bitte, Carol, es ist ja nicht nur diese Sache, über die ich mich mit dir aussprechen möchte. Bitte, gib mir Gelegenheit dazu und geh mit mir essen.“

„Hör zu, Barney, ich bin heute wirklich nicht mehr in der Verfassung dazu…“

„Wie wäre es dann mit morgen Abend gegen 20.00 Uhr?“

Carol sah ein, dass ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als erstmal nachzugeben, wenn sie heute noch nach Hause kommen wollte.

„Also schön“, seufzte sie. „Wo treffen wir uns?“

„Lass dich überraschen“, erwiderte Barney und strahlte sie jetzt an. „Ich hole dich dann morgen gegen 20.00 Uhr ab, okay?“

„Gut, bis dann also…“

„Ich begleite dich selbstverständlich zur Haustür, Carol.“

„Wie du willst, Barney.“

Wenige Minuten später waren sie vor dem Haus angekommen, wo das Mädchen sich rasch von ihrem Begleiter verabschiedete und dann die Treppen zu dem Appartement hinaufeilte, das sie sich mit ihrer Freundin und deren Lebensgefährten teilte. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht, rief sie laut: „Alison?!“

„Ja?“, antwortete es ihr aus der Küche.

Wütend folgte Carol der Stimme und fand ihre Freundin allein beim Essen am Tisch. Auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber stand schon ein Teller bereit und Alison sagte: „Nimm dir Suppe und lass es dir schmecken!“

„Nein, danke!“, lehnte Carol diese Einladung ab. Dann fuhr sie ärgerlich fort: „Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, Barney zu verraten, wo und wann ich arbeite? Er hat mich doch tatsächlich heute Abend vor der Firma abgepasst!“

„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Alison in entschuldigendem Ton. „Barney kann wirklich sehr aufdringlich sein, wenn er etwas unbedingt will.“

„Ja, ich weiß – aber du wolltest es mir ja nicht glauben. Es war sicherlich nicht besonders angenehm. Trotzdem hättest du ihm nichts über mich erzählen müssen.“

„Na ja, er jammerte mir vor, wie sehr es ihn bedrücke, der Auslöser des Streites zwischen deinem Vater und dir zu sein. Und da du ihm in der Uni aus dem Weg gingest, wollte er wissen, wie er dich sonst erreichen könne“, erklärte Alison. „Weißt du, der arme Kerl tat mir einfach leid. – Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell schon… Nicht zu fassen!“

„Und was nun? Ich habe Barney nun wieder auf dem Hals“, murrte Carol, nahm sich jetzt doch etwas Suppe und setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber. „Am Schlimmsten ist, dass ich seine Einladung für morgen Abend angenommen habe, um ihn erstmal loszuwerden.“

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ihr beiden euch mal in Ruhe aussprecht“, meinte Alison. „Barney ist im Grunde ein netter Kerl und er machte einen verzweifelten Eindruck. Ich glaube, er ist schrecklich in dich verliebt. Du solltest ihm wirklich eine Chance geben.“

„Ich habe mich noch nie besonders für ihn interessiert“, widersprach Carol und schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich keinerlei Lust, den morgigen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen…“

In dem Moment klingelte es und Carol starrte ihre Freundin erschrocken an.

„Himmel, das wird doch wohl nicht Barney sein?“, entfuhr es ihr.

Alison sprang auf, eilte an die Tür und öffnete.

„Es ist Jack!“, rief sie gleich darauf und kam einen Augenblick später mit dem gemeinsamen Jugendfreund in die Küche zurück.

„Guten Abend, cara mia“, grüßte Giacomo, setzte sich auf eine Geste Alisons an den Tisch und bekam einen Moment später von dieser einen Teller mit dampfender Suppe serviert, wofür er sich bedankte und sich dann wieder Carol zuwandte: „Ich habe zwei Tage frei und fahre nach Houston. Willst du mit? Schließlich hat dich deine Mamma darum gebeten, mal für ein Wochenende heimzukommen.“

„Ja, ich komme mit“, antwortete die junge Frau, während ein Lächeln der Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht glitt. „Wann geht es denn los?“

„Um circa 7.00 Uhr früh stehe ich vor eurem Haus. Du solltest heute also nicht allzu spät ins Bett gehen, cara mia.“

„Das trifft sich gut, ich bin sowieso müde und werde mich gleich hinlegen.“

„Aber was ist mit deiner Verabredung für morgen Abend?“, warf Alison ein.

Carol grinste sie an, stand auf und ging zum Flur, wo sich der Telefonapparat befand. Sie hob den Hörer ab, wählte eine Nummer und wartete einen Moment. Wenige Minuten später meldete sich eine männliche Stimme: „Universität Texas in Dallas.“

„Guten Abend, hier spricht Carol Sanderson“, erwiderte die junge Frau. „Ist Mr. Cantrell vielleicht noch im Haus? Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen.“

„Soviel ich weiß, hat Mr. Cantrell das Universitätsgebäude schon verlassen.“

„Oh, aber ich muss ihn wirklich dringend sprechen. Wissen Sie, wie ich ihn erreichen kann?“

„Hm, warten Sie, Miss, ich versuche, Sie zu verbinden“, versprach die männliche Stimme. Gleich darauf hörte Carol kurze Signale und dann ein Tuten. Aber niemand hob ab. Anscheinend war Barney noch nicht zu Hause. Stattdessen meldete sich nach dreimaligem Klingeln ein Anrufbeantworter, der dazu aufforderte, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

„Hallo, Barney, hier ist Carol. Vielen Dank nochmals für deine Einladung, aber wir müssen den Termin verschieben. Meine Mutter bittet mich dringend, nach Hause zu kommen, weshalb ich morgen nach Houston fahre. Das verstehst du sicher. Bis bald und Schönes Wochenende. Bye!“

 

~*~

 

„Ach, es war himmlisch, Cliff“, schnurrte Sue Ellen und räkelte sich ausgiebig in seinem Bett, während er neben ihr lag und sie lächelnd betrachtete. Als sie Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, hielt er sie am Arm zurück.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?“, fragte er.

„Ich muss, Cliff, obwohl ich viel lieber bei dir bleiben würde“, erwiderte sie mit unverkennbarem Bedauern in der Stimme und sah ihn traurig an. Dann küsste sie ihn sanft auf den Mund und murmelte: „Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Doch jetzt ist es Zeit, nach Southfork zurückzukehren. Ich habe meiner Schwiegermutter versprochen, beim Abendessen da zu sein.“

„Die Ewings wissen gar nicht, was sie an dir haben“, brummte Barnes widerwillig. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass J. R. dich vielleicht berührt…“

„Miss Ellie war stets sehr liebevoll zu mir. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass ihr Sohn so ein Ekel ist“, verteidigte Sue Ellen ihre Schwiegermutter, während sie sich langsam ankleidete. „Manchmal ist es kaum zu glauben, dass J. R. wirklich ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut ist.“

„Er schlägt sicherlich eher nach seinem alten Herrn“, meinte Cliff und erhob sich nun auch aus dem Bett. „Wie du weißt, hat Jock meinen Vater damals über den Tisch gezogen; und J. R. geht auch über Leichen, wenn er sich einen Vorteil davon verspricht.“

„Das ist leider wahr“, seufzte sie. „Wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, wie er tatsächlich ist, dann wäre ich niemals seine Frau geworden.“

Cliff zog sie an sich und flüsterte: „Du musst nicht bei ihm bleiben, Sue Ellen.“

„Aber ich fürchte mich vor seiner Rache“, gab sie leise zurück.

„Auch ein J. R. Ewing kann sich nicht alles erlauben“, versuchte Cliff sie zu beruhigen.

Sue Ellen lächelte und meinte: „Ja, das wirst du ihm wohl bald zeigen… mein Liebster…“

Sie küsste ihn nochmals zärtlich, strich ihm über die Wange und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Und wenn du jetzt einfach bei mir bleibst?“, fragte Cliff. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst.“

„Lass mir ein bisschen Zeit“, bat sie leise. „Wir kennen uns schließlich noch nicht so gut.“

„Du liebst J. R. doch nicht immer noch, Sue Ellen?“

„Nein… nein… Du bist der bessere Mann, Cliff, und zwar in jeder Beziehung. Dennoch, ich muss erstmal zu mir kommen. Außer J. R. habe ich noch nie mit einem anderen Mann eine intime Beziehung gehabt. Es verwirrt mich ein bisschen… Darum lass mir bitte Zeit!“

„Also schön, Sue Ellen. Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen, obwohl ich es schade finde, dass wir uns bereits wieder trennen müssen…“

„Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, Cliff! Ich melde mich später bei dir. Bis dann!“

Nachdem sie ihm nochmals einen langen Kuss gegeben hatte, verließ Sue Ellen die Wohnung. Barnes schaute ihr traurig nach und fragte sich gerade, wie er es anstellen konnte, sie an sich zu binden, als sein Telefon klingelte. Er ging hin und hob es ab.

„Barnes!“

„Hallo, Cliff, hier ist Peter! Wie ist dein Gespräch verlaufen?“

„Großartig! Ich habe die Stelle angenommen.“

„Bist du auch sicher, dass du damit keinen Fehler machst?“

„Ach was, Peter! Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.“

„Das musst du mir genauer erzählen.“

„Aber gern, mein Freund. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns bei mir gemütlich machen? Hier sind wir ungestört.“

„Eine gute Idee, Cliff, zumal ich noch über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen muss.“

„Dann komm, Peter, und bring was vom Chinesen mit.“

*

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Freunde zusammen an Cliffs Wohnzimmertisch und ließen es sich schmecken.

„Nun erzähl mal, Cliff“, forderte Peter ihn auf. „Wieso hast du das Angebot dieser Investorengruppe so schnell angenommen?“

„Es war einfach zu verlockend“, gestand Barnes. „Als Leiter des Büros zur Grunderwerbskontrolle werde ich über unglaubliche Macht verfügen. Sogar die Ewings können mich dann nicht mehr ignorieren, denn mein ‚Nein‘ in einer Sache kann ihre Firma in enorme Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

„Diese Stelle erfordert sehr viel Verantwortungsgefühl, Cliff, und das richtige Händchen im Umgang mit den Ölmagnaten. Du kannst nicht einfach unwillkürlich ein Vorhaben stoppen, ohne gute Gründe dafür zu haben. Glaub mir, das lässt sich keiner dieser Ölbarone bieten, und sie verfügen über genügend Geld, um sich die besten Anwälte leisten zu können.“

„Ich bin doch kein Dummkopf, Peter“, erklärte Cliff grinsend. „Natürlich werde ich mir einen Stab kluger und engagierter Mitarbeiter zusammenstellen, mit denen ich mich ausführlich berate. Alle meine Entscheidungen, egal wie sie ausfallen, sind dann gut durchdacht und begründet.“

„Das klingt vernünftig“, meinte Larson. „Trotzdem kann ich nicht glauben, dass diese Investorengruppe, die dir den Posten zukommen lassen will, keinerlei Gegenleistung verlangt.“

„Nichts ist umsonst – und Mr. Maxwell, der Sprecher dieser Gruppe, rückte auch gleich damit heraus. Man erwartet als Gegenleistung von mir, dass ich die Abbruchanträge einer bestimmten Firma genehmige, da diese Investoren in einer gewissen Gegend von Dallas eine Art Wohnpark mit modernen Einkaufszentren errichten wollen. Eigentlich eine gute Idee, denn die Gegend dort ist im Augenblick noch ein ziemlich heruntergekommener Stadtteil.“

„Vermutlich leben aber noch Menschen in den Gebäuden, die abgerissen werden sollen“, meinte Peter. „Wie kannst du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Cliff, dass man diese Leute aus ihren Wohnungen heraustreibt?“

„Über dieses Problem habe ich mit Maxwell gesprochen und ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, den jetzigen Mietern eine andere, adäquate Wohnung anzubieten sowie die Umzugskosten zu übernehmen. Für diese Leute ist das kein Problem, Peter. Sie haben bereits entsprechend geplant.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Cliff, irgendwie hinterlässt dies bei mir einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.“

„Ach komm, Peter. Wenn ich den Job nicht mache, findet man einen anderen, der es tut – und wer weiß, ob der sich Gedanken um die Leute macht, die ihre Wohnung verlieren. Mir hingegen sind diese Menschen nicht gleichgültig. Ich weiß schließlich selbst wie es ist, wenn man mit wenig auskommen muss.“

„Schon gut, Cliff. Ich hoffe, dieser Maxwell steht zu seinem Wort“, meinte sein Freund. „Aber wenn du merkst, dass du mit diesem Arrangement nicht zurechtkommst oder sonst etwas aus dem Ruder läuft, dann ruf mich an!“

„Danke!“, sagte Barnes. „Doch ich habe eigentlich ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.“

„Schön. Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht täuscht“, meinte Peter. „Nun zu einem anderen Thema: Die Beziehung zwischen dir und Pam.“

„Zwischen uns gibt es keine Beziehung mehr“, knurrte Cliff ärgerlich.

„Aber sie ist deine Schwester! Und sie hat immer zu dir gehalten!“

„Ja, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich entschloss, einen Ewing zu heiraten! Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass dies der erste Verrat war, den sie an unserer Familie beging!“

„Was redest du denn da, Cliff? Pamela hat dich nicht verraten!“

„Doch, das hat sie! Sie hat es mir selbst eingestanden!“

„Bitte, Cliff, komm mal wieder runter“, bat Peter seinen Freund in ruhigem Ton. „Ich habe mich heute mit Pam getroffen und sie hat mir erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Sie saß mit der Familie ihres Mannes beim Abendessen und J. R. begann, schlecht über dich zu sprechen. Dabei deutete er an, dass es merkwürdig sei, dass du anscheinend noch nie etwas mit einer Frau gehabt hättest. Diese Anspielung konnte sie nicht ertragen und nur deshalb ist ihr herausgerutscht, dass du schon einmal verlobt gewesen seist. Mehr sagte sie nicht, nicht einmal den Namen deiner damaligen Braut. Alles andere über dich und Penny müssen Privatdetektive herausgefunden haben, die J. R. darauf ansetzte.“

„Verdammt! Das ist unglaublich!“, entfuhr es Cliff. „Aber wer, um Himmels willen, könnte denn über die Abtreibung geplaudert haben? Der Arzt, der sie vornahm, bestimmt nicht – er war ja froh, dass ich ihn nicht vor Gericht zerrte, weil Pennys Eltern diese Angelegenheit vertuschen wollten.“

„Ist es letztendlich nicht auch egal?“, fragte Peter. „Es ist jetzt bekannt, wer immer es auch verraten hat. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass es nicht Pamela war. Du solltest dich wirklich mit ihr aussprechen, Cliff. Sie leidet sehr darunter, dass ihr zerstritten seid, und ihr tut es auch furchtbar leid, dass sie an jenem Abend nicht den Mund gehalten hat.“

„Das sollte ihr auch leid tun!“, knurrte Cliff.

„Bitte, triff dich mit ihr.“

„Nein! Ich will sie nicht sehen, Peter. Ich kann Pamela einfach nicht mehr vertrauen.“

„Aber sie leidet furchtbar unter ihrem Fehler und wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass euer Verhältnis wieder gut ist.“

„Wenn es ein kleiner Fehler gewesen wäre, würde ich ja darüber hinwegsehen. Aber ihr Fehler kostete mich meine Karriere, meine Existenzgrundlage. Ich kann es nicht einfach verzeihen.“

„Du bist immer noch aufgewühlt“, meinte Peter verständnisvoll. „Vielleicht, wenn etwas Zeit verstrichen ist, könntest du ihr doch verzeihen? Sprich dich wenigstens einmal mit ihr aus.“

„Wie du bereits sagtest, brauche ich Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Aber du kannst Pam ruhig mitteilen, dass es sehr, sehr lange dauern kann…“


	28. Chapter 28

Punkt 7.00 Uhr am Samstagmorgen fuhr Giacomo mit seinem etwas älteren Ford Fiesta vor Carols Haus. Sie stand bereits da, eine kleine Reisetasche neben sich und ein Buch in der Hand. Offensichtlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten, loszufahren.

Als Jack vor ihr hielt und fröhlich „Guten Morgen, Carolina, steig ein!“ rief, war sie überrascht, auf dem Beifahrersitz Gillian zu sehen, die ihr ebenfalls mit freundlicher Stimme einen Morgengruß zuwarf.

„Du fährst auch mit?!“, entfuhr es Carol überrascht.

„Ja, Jack lud mich gestern nach Feierabend spontan dazu ein. Er will mir seine Heimatstadt ein bisschen zeigen und meinte, seine Familie würde mir gefallen“, erwiderte ihre Kollegin. „Ich hoffe, sie mögen mich auch.“

„Bestimmt!“, sagte Carol lächelnd, öffnete dann die Tür des Rücksitzes, schob ihre Tasche zuerst hinein und stieg dann selbst in den Wagen. „Die Columbo's sind sehr nett.“

„Es freut mich, dass du mitfährst“, meinte Gillian. „Ein wenig Entspannung nach all der Arbeit wird dir sicher gut tun.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Carol knapp. Zwar freute sie sich darauf, ihre Mutter und ihren kleinen Bruder wiederzusehen, aber bei dem Gedanken an ein Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Vater wurde ihr mulmig. Sie erinnerte sich noch deutlich seiner Worte, die er während ihres letzten Telefonats mit Mom gesagt hatte.

*

Die Fahrt nach Houston verlief kurzweilig, da sich Jack, Gillian und Carol angeregt unterhielten. Gillian wollte möglichst viel über die Familie ihres neuen Freundes in Erfahrung bringen, da sie doch ein wenig aufgeregt über das erste Zusammentreffen mit seinen Eltern war. Carol versicherte ihr, wie herzlich und gastfreundlich die Columbos waren und dass sie der Begegnung mit ihnen gelassen ins Auge blicken konnte. Dann gab Jack noch einige Anekdoten über seinen Onkel, der Inspektor in Los Angeles war, zum Besten.

„Er sieht zwar ein wenig skurril aus, da er immer mit seinem alten zerknautschten Regenmantel herumläuft, aber bis jetzt hat er jeden Fall gelöst“, beendete Jack den Bericht über ihn. „Meine Tante konnte ihn bis heute nicht von dieser Macke abbringen. Er weigert sich seit Jahren, einen neuen Mantel zu tragen. Es scheint fast so, als ob er seinen alten Regenmantel als Talisman betrachtet.“

„Na ja, jeder hat so seinen Spleen“, lachte Gillian und wirkte ein wenig gelöster, als noch bei ihrer Abfahrt aus Dallas.

*

Am späten Vormittag kamen sie vor dem Elternhaus Giacomos an und der junge Mann hupte zum Zeichen, dass er da war.

„Aber, Jack!“, ermahnte ihn Gillian, doch er lachte nur.

„So brauche ich nicht erst auszusteigen, um zu klingeln“, verteidigte er sich.

Und richtig! Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses und ein dunkelhaariger, rundlicher Mann sowie ein etwa fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen mit dunkelbrauner Lockenpracht kamen heraus.

„Giacomo!“, rief das Mädchen und eilte mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu, während er rasch ausstieg, sie in seine Arme schloss und abküsste.

Gillian warf einen fragenden Blick zu Carol, die sogleich erklärte: „Das ist Anna-Maria, seine jüngere Schwester.“

„Aha – und ich nehme an, der Mann, den er jetzt ebenso umarmt und abknutscht, ist sein Vater?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Carol lächelnd. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass es in der Familie Columbo so zugeht. Sie sind sehr gefühlvolle Menschen. – Komm, lass uns aussteigen, damit sie dich auch kennenlernen.“

Gillian folgte diesem Vorschlag und wurde gleich, nachdem Jack sie als seine Freundin vorgestellt hatte, ebenso umarmt und geküsst. Auch Carol wurde auf diese Weise begrüßt. Dann lud Jacks Vater sie alle ein, mit ihm in den Garten zu kommen. Die Koffer könnten sie später noch ausladen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich gleich zu meinen Eltern rüber“, meinte Carol und schaute mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl zu dem Nachbarhaus, aus dem sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ausgezogen war. Einerseits freute sie sich darauf, ihre Mutter und ihren kleinen Bruder wiederzusehen, aber der Gedanke an ihren Vater trübte diese Freude.

„Brauchst du nicht, Carolina“, sagte Mr. Columbo lächelnd. „Deine Mamma und David sind bei uns im Garten. Ihr kommt gerade recht. Wir wollten jetzt mit dem Grillen anfangen.“

„Mom und David sind bei Ihnen?“, fragte die junge Frau erstaunt. „Kommt Dad später?“

„No, dein Pappa ist beruflich unterwegs. Aber das sollte uns nicht stören“, antwortete Jacks Vater. „Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus, Carolina. Wahrscheinlich isst du in der fremden Stadt nicht genug.“

„Ach, das täuscht, Mr. Columbo! Ich habe nur viel zu tun, muss neben dem Studium noch arbeiten, wissen Sie…“

„Si, deine Mamma erzählte davon“, meinte Columbo, dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn, der seinen Arm um Gillian gelegt hatte und mit ihr hinter ihnen herschlenderte. „Giacomo, du solltest wirklich darauf achten, dass Carolina mehr isst. Schau, wie dünn sie geworden ist.“

„Oh, Pappa, sie lässt sich von niemandem etwas sagen – von mir schon gar nicht“, verteidigte sich Jack grinsend. „Außerdem finde ich sie nicht zu dünn… - Ah, guten Tag, Mrs. Sanderson.“

Sie waren im Garten angekommen, wo Kate sich mit Jacks Mutter Bernadetta unterhalten hatte. Der Anblick der Neuankömmlinge, zu denen auch ihre Tochter gehörte, ließ ein Strahlen über ihr Antlitz gleiten. Sie begrüßte Jack und Gillian und dann schloss sie Carol fest in ihre Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Ach, mein Schatz, dass du endlich wieder zu Hause bist“, wisperte sie, wobei ihr einige Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Mom“, erwiderte Carol, genoss einen Augenblick die Nähe zu ihrer Mutter und entwand sich dann ihren Armen. Sie blickte sich suchend um. „Wo ist David?“

„Er holt gerade ein paar Grillwürstchen aus unserem Kühlschrank“, erklärte Kate. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Bernadetta, der Jack gerade Gillian vorstellte.

„Komm, Mom, es wird Zeit, dass du und meine Freundin euch kennenlernt“, meinte Carol und gesellte sich mit ihrer Mutter zu ihnen. In diesem Augenblick hieß Bernadetta Gillian herzlich willkommen und umarmte sie. Nachdem das geschehen war, wandte sich Carol an ihre Kollegin: „Darf ich dir meine Mutter vorstellen? – Mom, das ist Gillian Peters.“

„Sehr erfreut, Mrs. Sanderson“, sagte Gillian und reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, entgegnete Kate und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Sind Sie auch Studentin?“

„Nein, Carol und ich arbeiten zusammen“, erklärte die junge Frau.

„Aha…“, murmelte Kate und es hatte den Anschein, als wolle sie noch mehr Fragen stellen, doch Jack mischte sich nun ein, indem er einen Arm um die Schultern Gillians legte und in entschuldigendem Ton zu Kate sagte: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, Mrs. Sanderson, aber ich möchte meiner Freundin jetzt ihr Zimmer zeigen.“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich“, erwiderte die Angesprochene mit verständnisvollem Lächeln. Jack warf einen raschen Blick zu Carol und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er mit Gillian ins Haus ging. Bernadetta sah ihnen kurz nach, dann wandte sie sich mit zufriedenem Gesicht an Carol und meinte: „Diese Gillian scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein – und wie ich eben gehört habe, ist sie deine Kollegin. Welchen Beruf hat sie?“

„Sie ist eine der beiden Chefsekretärinnen in einer sehr renommierten Firma und tatsächlich sehr nett“, erklärte Carol. „Jack hat sie über mich kennengelernt. Sie sind schon eine Weile zusammen und verstehen sich gut.“

„Was, meine Tochter betätigt sich als Kupplerin?“, fragte Kate amüsiert und Bernadetta grinste auch ein wenig. „Das ist ja eine völlig neue Seite an dir.“

„Es war keine Absicht, Mom“, verteidigte sich Carol lächelnd.

In diesem Moment kam David mit einer großen Packung Grillwürstchen herbeigerannt, warf diese seiner Mutter zu und fiel dann johlend seiner Schwester um den Hals, die er fest drückte.

„Carol ist wieder da! Carol ist wieder da!“

„Schon gut, David, lass mich jetzt los. Ich krieg ja keine Luft“, protestierte das Mädchen.

Der Zwölfjährige ließ lachend von ihr ab, schaute sie an und sagte dann: „Prima, dass du wieder da bist!“

„Nur zu Besuch, David“, sagte Carol lächelnd.

„Ach, egal – Hauptsache, dass du dich mal wieder bei uns blicken lässt…“

„David, sei doch so gut und bring die Grillwürstchen zu Mr. Columbo“, mischte sich Kate jetzt ein. Gehorsam tat der Junge, was seine Mutter sagte und ging zu dem Herrn des Hauses, der gerade am Grill stand und versuchte, ihn anzubekommen.

Carol und Kate sahen David einen Augenblick nach, dann wandte sich das Mädchen wieder an seine Mutter: „Ich hörte, dass Dad unterwegs ist. Wann kommt er denn zurück?“

„Erst am Sonntagabend“, erwiderte Kate. „Du kannst also ruhig in deinem alten Zimmer übernachten.“

Bernadetta kam jetzt mit zwei Gläsern frischen Orangensaftes auf die beiden zu und sagte: „Eine kleine Erfrischung für Carol und dich, Kate. Es kann nämlich eine Weile dauern, bis mein Mann den Grill anhat… Nun ja, du kennst Bruno…“

Die drei Frauen warfen einen Blick auf den Herrn des Hauses, der sein Bestes tat, um das Feuer unter dem Bratrost zu entfachen, und lachten. Mr. Columbo sah zu ihnen, rief ironisch: „Wartet‘s nur ab! Ich krieg das Ding schon zum Laufen!“ und blies hinein, ohne dass etwas geschah. Fünf Minuten später erschien Giacomo mit Gillian wieder im Garten, sah seinen Vater verzweifelt rumhantieren und gesellte sich dann zu ihm. Wenige Sekunden später stieg leichter Rauch auf und der junge Mann verkündete: „Der Grill ist an!“

Die übrigen Anwesenden klatschten Beifall, worauf Vater und Sohn in lautes Lachen ausbrachen, das auf alle ansteckend wirkte. Dann begann Bruno mit Hilfe von David, die ersten Würstchen auf das Bratrost zu legen, während Giacomo sich erhob und zu Gillian ging, die bei Carol, Kate, Bernadetta und Anna-Maria stand und mit ihnen plauderte.

„Bis die Würstchen durch sind, könnten wir schon unser Gepäck aus dem Wagen holen“, meinte er.

Die beiden jungen Frauen nickten und folgten ihm zum Auto. Kate begleitete sie und sagte, nachdem Carol ihre Reisetasche von Jack bekommen hatte: „Lass uns rübergehen, damit du dich ein wenig frischmachen und umziehen kannst.“

„Gut, Mom“, nickte das Mädchen, wandte sich dann an Gillian und Jack und sagte: „Bis gleich!“

*

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatte Carol sich geduscht und umgezogen und kam nun die Treppe hinunter.

„Mom?!“, rief sie. „Wo bist du?“

„Im Wohnzimmer, Schatz“, entgegnete Kate. „Komm mal zu mir!“

Erstaunt folgte Carol der Bitte ihrer Mutter, die auf der Couch saß und nun zu ihr aufblickte.

„Bitte, Carol, setz dich! Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen“, sagte Kate in ernstem Ton.

„Himmel, Mom, ist etwas passiert?“, fragte das Mädchen und schaute sie besorgt an, während sie sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber auf einem Sessel niederließ.

„Nein, nein!“, wehrte Kate ab. „Es ist nur… nun… ich werde mich demnächst einer größeren Operation unterziehen müssen…“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Carol erschrocken.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge“, beschwichtigte ihre Mutter sie erneut und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Die Operation lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden. Es ist nur so, dass ich danach wohl längere Zeit in einer Reha-Klinik verbringen müsste und mir natürlich Gedanken um David mache. Jemand muss sich um ihn kümmern, wenn ich nicht da bin. Deshalb wäre mir auch wohler, wenn du wieder zu uns ziehen könntest…“

„Ach, Mom, ich verstehe dich und würde dir deinen Wunsch wirklich gern erfüllen, aber das kann ich nicht. Dad wird niemals nachgeben.“

„Ich weiß, er ist sehr stur“, seufzte Kate. „Könntest du denn nicht nachgeben…?“

„Nein, Mom, so leid es mir tut“, entgegnete Carol und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen, aber wenn ich jetzt klein beigebe, wird Dad mich niemals ernst nehmen.“

„Ihr seid euch wirklich sehr ähnlich“, murmelte ihre Mutter lächelnd. „Allerdings bist du doch etwas vernünftiger, mein Schatz. Bitte, überleg es dir. Du könntest ihm ja einen Brief schreiben und um ein ausführliches Gespräch bitten… Mir wäre wirklich viel wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass euer Verhältnis wieder einigermaßen normal ist. Denk doch auch an David. Er kann schließlich am allerwenigsten dafür und er wird jemanden brauchen, wenn ich in der Reha-Klinik bin. Dein Vater hat doch keine Zeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern.“

„Aber, Mom, wenn du Mrs. Columbo darum bittest, kann er sicherlich jeden Nachmittag zu ihr gehen“, wandte Carol ein. „Oder er geht in dieser Zeit zu Tante Deborah, da hat er sich immer wohlgefühlt.“

„Ich möchte David nicht so gerne aus seiner Umwelt rausreißen, Carol.“

„Tante Deborah kommt bestimmt auch gerne für eine Weile hierher, Mom.“

Kate seufzte. Carols Vorschläge klangen alle vernünftig, aber sie waren letztendlich doch ungeeignet. Doch wie konnte sie dies ihrer Tochter plausibel machen, ohne ihr zu verraten, dass der Arzt befürchtete, der Krebs hätte sich bereits im Körper verbreitet? Sie selbst hatte sich mittlerweile mit dieser furchtbaren Diagnose abgefunden, aber sie hatte es bisher nicht über sich gebracht, einem anderen Menschen davon zu erzählen. Auch jetzt war es ihr unmöglich, es Carol zu erzählen. Wer sprach schon gern von seinem eigenen, eventuell bevorstehenden Tod?

Der Gedanke daran brachte Kate zum Weinen.

„Himmel, Mom, was ist denn nur mit dir los?“, fragte Carol, war aufgesprungen und hatte sich neben ihre Mutter gesetzt, die sie nun in den Arm schloss. „Ist die OP etwa doch gefährlicher, als du gesagt hast?“

„Nein… nein… Ich hab nur Angst…“, log Kate unter Tränen, zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose hervor und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Sie atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus, während ihre Tochter sie besorgt anschaute.

„Es wird schon alles gutgehen, Mom“, meinte Carol in tröstendem Ton und streichelte behutsam über ihren Rücken.

„Bitte, sprich dich mit deinem Vater aus“, bat Kate leise. „Ich würde dieser Operation unbelasteter entgegensehen, wenn ihr euch wieder vertragt. Eine Familie muss zusammenhalten… und dein Vater wird sicherlich milder gestimmt sein, wenn du den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugehst. Du weißt doch, dass er dich liebt.“

„Gut, Mom, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, dann versuche ich, mich mit Dad zu versöhnen“, versprach Carol. „Allerdings halte ich es für keine gute Idee, wieder zu euch zu ziehen.“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, meinte Kate und lächelte. „Wenn ich nur weiß, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt, bin ich beruhigt. Und natürlich werde ich Deborah bitten, für eine Weile zu uns zu kommen.“

„Sie wird bestimmt kommen, Mom, wirst sehen. Und nun lass uns rübergehen zu den Columbos. Ein Grillnachmittag bei ihnen bringt dich sicherlich auf andere Gedanken“, sagte Carol. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mom, es wird alles gut gehen…“

 

~*~

 

An diesem Nachmittag klingelte es an der Tür und Alison wunderte sich, wer dies sein könnte. Andrew war mit einigen seiner Freunde unterwegs und sie erwartete eigentlich keinen Besuch.

Als die junge Frau öffnete, wurde ihr Erstaunen noch größer.

„Barney? Was führt dich hierher? Carol ist nicht da – hast du ihre Nachricht nicht erhalten?“

„Doch, doch!“, entgegnete er rasch und schaute sie ratlos an. „Ich würde gerne mit jemandem darüber sprechen – hast du Zeit?“

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich lernen…“, erklärte sie, aber ein Blick in Barney's Gesicht rief Mitleid in ihr hervor. „Komm erstmal rein!“

„Danke!“, sagte der junge Mann und trat in die Wohnung.

Wenig später saß er mit Alison und einer Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer und schüttete ihr sein Herz aus.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weshalb Carol mich ablehnt“, meinte er traurig. „Was hab ich ihr denn nur getan?“

„Gar nichts – und sie lehnt dich auch nicht ab“, erwiderte Alison. „Sie erhielt nur gerade gestern Abend das Angebot eines guten Freundes, mit nach Houston zu fahren und hat es angenommen. Das ist alles! Mit dir hat das Ganze überhaupt nichts zu tun!“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Aber ja, und ihre Mutter wollte dringend mit ihr sprechen.“

„Wenn sie nur ein Wort zu mir gesagt hätte, wäre ich sofort mit ihr nach Houston gefahren!“

„Sie wollte dich sicher nicht damit behelligen, weil du ein vielbeschäftigter Mann bist.“

„Aber sie ist so kühl zu mir“, wandte Barney ein.

„Carol hat im Moment einfach zu viel um die Ohren“, erklärte Alison. „Der Streit mit ihrem Vater, das Studium und der Job… sie will halt so rasch wie möglich ihr Studium beenden und hat deshalb sehr wenig Zeit. Sie ist oft sehr müde, wenn sie heimkommt, und ich vermute, dass es ihr zu viel wird, sich mit dir zu treffen…“

„Gut, ich verstehe schon, dass sie wenig Zeit für private Vergnügungen hat“, meinte Barney. „Aber sie kann doch nicht Tag und Nacht arbeiten!“

„Da kennst du Carol schlecht!“, lachte Alison.

„Es wäre sicherlich gut für sie, wenigstens am Wochenende einmal auszugehen“, sinnierte der junge Anwalt. „Außerdem würde ich mich wirklich gerne mit ihr aussprechen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich ihr sagen will.“

„Versuch es noch einmal und lade sie für das nächste Wochenende ein“, schlug Alison vor. „Aber sprich sie in der Uni unter vier Augen an und nicht vor ihrer Firma.“

„Meinst du?“

„Ja, nach ihrem Job bei Ewing-Oil ist sie immer schlecht drauf. Es muss anstrengend sein, dort zu arbeiten.“

„Na ja, wie man hört, soll der Firmenchef auch nicht gerade der Umgänglichste sein.“

„Eben! Andrew erzählte mir, dass man ihm nicht trauen könne. Er arbeitet mit allen Tricks und gilt als äußerst durchtrieben. Außerdem ist mein Freund davon überzeugt, es sei J. R. Ewing zu verdanken, dass Cliff Barnes nicht Senator geworden ist.“

„Dein Freund scheint sich wohl sehr für Politik zu interessieren?“

„Ja, und er ist ein glühender Anhänger von Barnes… Ach, lass uns nicht mehr davon reden“, meinte Alison. „Du bist schließlich hergekommen, um dich mit mir über Carol zu unterhalten. Und da ich es auch nicht gut finde, wenn sie nichts tut außer zu lernen und zu arbeiten, rate ich dir, bei deinem ursprünglichen Vorhaben zu bleiben und dich bei einem Abendessen mit ihr auszusprechen. Am Besten, du lädst sie in ein richtig nobles Restaurant ein, um ihr zu zeigen, wie wichtig dir dieses Gespräch mit ihr ist. Es wird sie bestimmt beeindrucken.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht“, seufzte Barney. „Carol ist mir nämlich wirklich wichtig! Ich hab sie gern…“

„Du solltest nicht lockerlassen!“, riet ihm seine Gesprächspartnerin. „Wenn es dir wirklich ernst mit ihr ist, darfst du dich von ihrer kühlen Art nicht abschrecken lassen. In Wirklichkeit ist Carol nämlich ziemlich schüchtern. Am Besten, du verhältst dich wie ein Gentleman.“

„Danke, Alison, deine Worte machen mir wieder Mut“, sagte Barney und lächelte etwas. „Ich hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben.“

„Das darfst du nicht – und das hast du auch gar nicht nötig“, widersprach die junge Frau. „Du bist ein wirklich attraktiver Mann und ich glaube, dass viele der Studentinnen von dir schwärmen. – Weißt du was, Barney? Du solltest heute Abend mit mir und Andrew ausgehen. Wir wollen in den Dance-Palast. Das ist im Moment die angesagteste Disco in Dallas.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Tanzen ist nicht so mein Ding…“

„Quatsch! Du brauchst keine Tanzschritte zu beherrschen, sondern musst dich nur zum Rhythmus der Musik bewegen. Das macht großen Spaß!“

„Ich stelle mich sicherlich dämlich an.“

„Probier‘s doch einfach mal aus, Barney! Es ist gar nicht so schwer! Du solltest dir selbst auch ein bisschen Spaß im Leben gönnen. Carol geht ziemlich gern tanzen…“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Ja, wirklich! Das heißt, wenn sie sich einmal Zeit dafür nimmt. Früher, musst du wissen, hat sie sogar mal in einer Band gespielt.“

„Das hätte ich nie vermutet“, staunte Barney und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wirkte immer so ruhig und strebsam auf mich.“

„Das ist nur ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit“, meinte Alison grinsend. „Du kennst sie eben nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hast du selbst ja auch noch Seiten in dir, die du nicht kennst. Deshalb solltest du wirklich mehr unter Menschen gehen und ich bestehe darauf, dass du heute Abend mit uns ausgehst.“

„Gut, einverstanden“, gab Barney nach. „Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich euch blamiere.“

„Keine Sorge, mein Lieber, das wirst du nicht. Denn heute Abend kümmere ich mich persönlich um dich. Also, zieh dir lockere Klamotten an und…“

„Ich habe auch nichts anzuziehen für einen Besuch in der Disco!“

Über Alisons Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Wenn es sich so verhält, Barney, dann gehen wir jetzt einkaufen! Geld hast du doch dabei?“

„Ja…“

„Gut!“, sie hängte sich in den Arm des jungen Anwaltes ein und strahlte ihn an. „Dann lass uns in >Den Laden< gehen. Er hat bis 14.00 Uhr auf und eine große Auswahl. Wir finden bestimmt etwas Passendes für dich…“


	29. Chapter 29

Als Carol am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fragte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment, wie sie wieder in ihr altes Kinderzimmer kam. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie gestern mit Jack und Gillian nach Houston gekommen und mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem kleinen Bruder einen angenehmen Nachmittag bei der Familie Columbo verbracht hatte. Genau wie sie vermutete, hatte dies ihre Mutter nach dem Gespräch über ihre bevorstehende Operation auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Sie wirkte irgendwie erleichtert und lachte viel über die Witze Jacks und seines Vaters.

Carol erinnerte sich auch noch amüsiert daran, als Anna-Maria sie im Laufe des Abends auf die Seite zog, um ihr unter vier Augen zu sagen, wie sympathisch ihr Gillian sei und sie Giacomo noch nie so verliebt erlebt hatte.

„Sie heiraten sicher bald“, wisperte Jacks jüngere Schwester aufgeregt, während sie einen strahlenden Blick auf Gillian und Giacomo warf.

„Ziehst du nicht zu voreilige Schlüsse?“, fragte Carol zweifelnd. „Die beiden kennen sich noch nicht so lange und werden ihre Beziehung sicherlich langsam angehen lassen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass eine Hochzeit nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt“, entgegnete Anna-Maria selbstsicher und blickte ihr offen in die Augen. „Giacomo hat sich so lange Zeit gelassen, eine feste Beziehung einzugehen. Gillian ist die Richtige, wirst sehen!“

Ungläubig schüttelte Carol den Kopf, als sie an dieses Gespräch zurückdachte, und erhob sich dann langsam. Im Pyjama ging sie hinunter in die Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und deckte den Tisch für drei. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster versprach einen schönen Sommertag. Sie könnte nach dem Frühstück mit Mom und David ins Freibad gehen. Jack wollte erst gegen 16.00 Uhr zurück nach Dallas fahren.

„Carol, du bist ja schon wach?!“

Ihr kleiner Bruder blickte sie verwundert an, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Guten Morgen, David!“, begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Es ist bereits zehn. Warum sollte ich da nicht wach sein? Du bist es doch auch!“

„Hm, hast recht“, gab der Zwölfjährige zu, grinste verlegen und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, um sich seine Schüssel mit Cornflakes zu füllen.

„Hast du etwas Besonderes vor?“, fragte Carol, der seine Verlegenheit nicht entgangen war.

„Ohhh… nö…“, kam es zögerlich von David.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam mit Mom ins Freibad. Was hältst du davon?“

„Ach, äh… weißt du, Carol, eigentlich habe ich etwas anderes vor…“

„Aha, und was?“

„Ich wollte mich mit einem Freund in der Stadt treffen“, erklärte David. „Mom weiß Bescheid. Hoffentlich bist du deswegen nicht sauer.“

„Ach was!“, meinte Carol und lachte. „Geh ruhig! Ich kann ja mit Mom auch allein ins Freibad.“

David machte einen erleichterten Eindruck, aß in Ruhe seine Cornflakes und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch, bevor du wieder wegfährst“, meinte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bestimmt! Viel Spaß mit deinem Freund!“

Dann verschwand David und Carol saß allein in der Küche, genoss ihren Kaffee und gab sich ihren Gedanken hin.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nach langer Zeit mal wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie war so weit weg von Dallas, weit weg von ihrer Uni, von ihrer Arbeitsstelle und von J. R. … Mom hatte sie gebeten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Möglicherweise sollte sie es tatsächlich ins Auge fassen, wieder nach Houston zu ziehen, um so einen weiten Abstand zwischen sich und J. R. zu bringen. Jedoch wollte sie auf keinen Fall mehr in ihr Elternhaus einziehen, selbst wenn sie sich mit ihrem Vater versöhnt haben sollte. Doch sie könnte öfter mal nach David sehen, selbst wenn Mom nach ihrer Operation längere Zeit in einer Reha-Klinik verbringen musste. Und ihr Bruder war mittlerweile zwölf Jahre alt. Man konnte ihn schon mal eine Weile allein lassen. Aber was war das überhaupt für eine Krankheit, unter der Mom litt? Ob sie wirklich so harmlos war, wie sie ihr Glauben machen wollte?

Beunruhigt erhob sich Carol und ging hinauf in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter schlief noch tief und fest. Sie sah so friedlich und glücklich aus, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie aufzuwecken.

Stattdessen hörte sie plötzlich, wie unten jemand ins Haus herein kam. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür des Elternschlafzimmers und eilte hinunter, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Ihr Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, als sie erkannte, dass es ihr Vater war. Ihm schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn er starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Carol“, kam es dann endlich tonlos über seine Lippen.

„Guten Tag, Dad“, begrüßte sie ihn und schaute ihn abwartend an.

William Sanderson fing sich wieder und schenkte seiner Tochter ein kaum merkliches Lächeln.

„Ich freue mich, dass du nach Hause gekommen“, begann er in ruhigem Ton.

Carol glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Aber schon fuhr ihr Vater weiter fort: „Ich wusste ja, dass du schließlich zur Vernunft kommst.“

„Was?!“, fragte sie verständnislos.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass du wieder hier bist, um dein Jura-Studium zu beenden“, erklärte ihr Vater, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre.

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur mal besuchen…“, erklärte Carol zögerlich. Sie dachte daran, wie wichtig es ihrer Mutter war, sich wieder mit Vater zu versöhnen.

„Du musst nicht so tun, als hättest du deinen Irrtum nicht eingesehen“, entgegnete ihr Vater jovial. „Jeder macht mal Fehler und schließlich bist du jung. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir.“

„Wie bitte?!“, Carol konnte kaum glauben, was ihr Vater da von sich gab. Und als er sie lächelnd mit sich ins Wohnzimmer dirigierte und aus einem Schränkchen zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Cognac hervorholte, ihn eingoss und ihr dann ein Glas reichte, wurde ihre Verwunderung größer.

„Trinken wir auf deine Heimkehr, Carol!“

William Sanderson stieß mit seiner Tochter an und trank sein Glas in einem Zuge leer. Carol hingegen nippte nur ein wenig von dem Cognac und fragte, als er sein Glas absetzte: „Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich mein Jura-Studium wieder aufnehmen will?“

„Ach, ich bitte dich, Carol…“, meinte ihr Vater freundlich. „Aus welchem anderen Grund wärst du sonst heimgekehrt?“

„Jura liegt mir nicht, Dad! Ich werde meinen Abschluss in Betriebswirtschaft machen!“

„Na schön“, seufzte er. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, akzeptiere ich es.“

„Was? Wirklich?“, Carol schaute ihren Vater fassungslos an und als dieser nickte, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Dad…“, erwiderte sie und umarmte ihn spontan.

Er drückte sie an sich und hielt sie einen Augenblick fest. Dann schob er sie ein wenig von sich und betrachtete sie lächelnd.

„Nun ja“, meinte er eine Weile später. „Dann wird Barney eben meine Praxis übernehmen.“

„Wirklich großzügig von dir, sie Barney zu überlassen, Dad.“

„Warum auch nicht? So bleibt sie wenigstens in der Familie.“

Carol blickte ihren Vater erstaunt an.

„Was soll das heißen, die Praxis bleibt in der Familie?“

„Selbstverständlich gehe ich davon aus, dass du Barney heiratest.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Ich traf Barney unlängst auf einem Juristenkongress und er gestand mir unter vier Augen, dass er dich nicht vergessen könne, weil er sich in dich verliebt habe“, erklärte William Sanderson mit amüsierter Miene. „Du hast doch inzwischen keinen festen Freund, oder?“

„Nein…“, kam es gedehnt aus Carols Mund, während sie ihren Vater gespannt ansah.

„Du magst Barney doch, nicht wahr?“

„Nun… ich hab nichts gegen ihn…“

„Und du musst zugeben, dass er ein anständiger junger Mann ist!“

„Ja, ja, das ist er bestimmt…“

„Was spricht demnach gegen eine Verbindung zwischen euch beiden?“

„Oh, Dad, ich bin nicht verliebt in Barney…“

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.“

„Und außerdem fühle ich mich zu jung, um zu heiraten!“

„Niemand verlangt, dass ihr diese Sache überstürzt. Lernt euch erstmal besser kennen. Ich bin sicher, dass er der Richtige für dich ist.“

„Hast du ihn deshalb nach Dallas geschickt?“, fragte Carol, die mittlerweile aufgebracht war über die selbstverständliche Bestimmtheit, mit der ihr Vater über ihr zukünftiges Leben sprach, als wäre alles bereits entschieden.

Nun war es an Dr. Sanderson, seine Tochter erstaunt anzusehen.

„Ich verstehe nicht…?“

„Ach komm, Dad! Natürlich steckst du dahinter, dass Barney in Dallas aufgetaucht ist!“, warf Carol ihm vor.

„Damit habe ich wirklich nichts zu tun“, versicherte Sanderson in ruhigem Ton. Dann schmunzelte er etwas. „Donnerwetter, hätte ich dem Jungen gar nicht zugetraut. Ich finde, das spricht doch sehr für Barney und du solltest dich darüber freuen! Er scheint wirklich ernste Absichten in Bezug auf dich zu haben.“

„Ich liebe ihn nicht und ich werde ihn niemals heiraten!“, erklärte Carol laut. Ihre aufgebrachten Gefühle hatten sich inzwischen in Wut verwandelt, glaubte sie doch, ihr Vater hielte sie zum Narren, wenn er jetzt so tat, als wüsste er nichts über Barneys Gastdozentur an der UTD. Für wie dämlich musste Dad sie halten? „Genauso wenig, wie ich hierher zurückkommen werde oder mein Betriebswirtschaftsstudium aufgebe. Ich bleibe in Dallas!“

Nachdem ihr diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren, verhärteten sich die eben noch amüsierten Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters und er bedachte sie mit einem kalten Blick.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort, Carol?“

„Ja, das ist mein letztes Wort, Dad!“

„Gut, dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen“, brüllte er plötzlich los. „Pack deine Sachen und verlass auf der Stelle mein Haus!“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!“, zischte die junge Frau und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer…

*

Wenige Minuten später fand Kate, die aufgrund des lauten Streites erwacht war, ihre Tochter, inzwischen vollständig bekleidet, dabei, ihre Reisetasche zu schließen.

„Was ist los, Carol? Weshalb hast du schon gepackt? Ich dachte, ihr fahrt erst am späten Nachmittag zurück?“

„Ja, so war es auch geplant, Mom… Aber ich glaube, ich nehme den nächsten Zug nach Dallas.“

„Aber warum denn?“

„Dad hat mich rausgeschmissen“, erklärte Carol und schaute ihre Mutter traurig an. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Mom, aber es war eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten…“

„Kannst du deinem Vater nicht ein wenig entgegenkommen?“, fragte Kate in bittendem Ton.

„Nein, Mom, bedaure“, antwortete die junge Frau und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wie sehr dir eine Versöhnung zwischen uns am Herzen liegt und ich würde dir diesen Wunsch gern erfüllen, doch es ist nicht möglich… Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mich an einen Mann binde, den ich nicht liebe, nur weil Dad es verlangt!“

„Das hat dein Vater von dir verlangt?!“, Kate starrte ihre Tochter ungläubig an.

„Ja, das hat er“, bestätigte Carol und nickte. Dann bedachte sie ihre Mutter wieder mit einem traurigen Blick. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wegen mir jetzt wieder Unfrieden im Haus herrscht. Ich hätte einfach nicht heimkommen sollen.“

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, Kind?! Ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist – und du bist jederzeit willkommen“, sagte Kate und zog danach plötzlich ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Egal, was dein Vater von sich gibt, du bist mir willkommen! Und ich möchte, dass du bleibst!“

„Danke, dass ist sehr lieb, Mom“, flüsterte Carol und drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich. Nur mühsam beherrschte sie sich, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich würde gerne bleiben, Mom, aber Dad will, dass ich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus verschwinde.“

Nur langsam löste sich die junge Frau aus den Armen der Mutter. Dann küsste sie sie sanft auf die Wange, wandte sich abrupt um und ergriff ihre Reisetasche.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mom“, murmelte sie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer eilte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen…

*

Bereits anderthalb Stunden später saß Carol im Zug, starrte aus dem Fenster und überließ sich ihren Gedanken, während die Landschaft an ihr vorbeizog.

Nachdem sie das Haus ihrer Eltern verlassen hatte, war sie zu der Familie Columbo rübergegangen und hatte von dort aus telefonisch ein Taxi bestellt, obwohl Giacomo sie mehrmals daran erinnerte, dass er, Gillian und sie ohnehin um 16.00 Uhr nach Dallas zurückfahren wollten und sie sich die Zugfahrt sparen könne.

„Nein, Jack!“, hatte sie ihm in heftigem Ton geantwortet. „Ich halte es keine Sekunde mehr in dieser Stadt aus. Je schneller ich von hier verschwinde, desto besser…“

Dabei musste sie sich sehr beherrschen, nicht vor den Columbos in Tränen auszubrechen. Natürlich interessierten sie sich alle dafür, was denn passiert sei, aber sie erzählte nichts. Sie wollte einfach nicht darüber sprechen, wie sehr das anmaßende Verhalten ihres Vaters sie verletzt hatte. Es ging ja auch niemanden etwas an…

 

~*~

 

Alison erwachte an diesem Tag erst gegen 12.00 Uhr, wie ihr ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet. Natürlich war Andrew längst aufgestanden. Er war einer jener Menschen, die jeden Tag von selbst um 6.30 Uhr erwachten – egal, wann sie ins Bett gekommen waren. Und gestern hatten sie bis 2.00 Uhr nachts durchgetanzt. Ihre Füße brannten immer noch ein wenig. Trotzdem war es ein schöner Abend gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Freund mit Barney Cantrell bekannt gemacht und die beiden mochten sich auf Anhieb. Dennoch hatte es fast eine Stunde gedauert, bis der zurückhaltende Barney ein wenig auftaute. Später stellte sich dann heraus, dass er kein übler Tänzer war… nun ja, ein wenig Alkohol und die Ermutigung von Seiten Andrews trugen das ihrige dazu bei.

Ihr Freund steckte seinen Kopf rein und rief neckend: „Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!“

„Warum sollte ich?!“, gab sie zurück und lachte. „Heute ist Sonntag!“

„Ach komm, Ally! Ich hab uns gerade ein schönes Frühstück gemacht!“

„Dem Geruch nach Rühreier mit Speck…“

„Und der Kaffee ist frisch aufgebrüht…“, sang er sanft und blinzelte ihr spielerisch zu.

„Hm, okay. Aber ich will lieber ein Marmeladenbrötchen statt deiner gebrutzelten Eier“, brummte sie gutmütig, gähnte ausgiebig, räkelte sich und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf.

„Marmeladenbrötchen? Das ist doch nichts, wovon man satt wird“, gab Andrew zurück und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber so ein gutes Rührei…“

„Das kannst du getrost selbst verspeisen“, entgegnete Alison ironisch und schwang ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett. „Sie sind sowieso verbrannt…“

„Du bist ja ganz schön frech!“

„Wer mir verbrannte Eier als Delikatesse verkaufen will, muss auf so etwas gefasst sein!“

Beide lachten, dann verschwand Andrew wieder in die Küche, während Alison sich erhob und rasch eine bequeme Jeans und einen alten Pulli überzog. Als sie dabei kurz einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsten. Erinnerte es sich doch an jene Szene gestern Nachmittag, als sie mit Barney in >Den Laden< ging, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich einige legerere Kleidungsstücke zuzulegen. Eine sehr nette Verkäuferin beriet sie dabei freundlich, ohne sich aufzudrängen, denn Barney war unsicher, wofür er sich entscheiden sollte.

„Ich komme mir ein wenig seltsam in diesem Hemd und dieser Jeans vor“, teilte er dann ihr und der Verkäuferin mit. „Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn ich bei meinen Anzügen bliebe.“

„Nicht doch, Barney! Für eine Disco ist dein Anzug einfach unpassend!“

„Ihre Freundin hat recht“, sprang die Verkäuferin ihr bei. „Außerdem steht Ihnen diese Jeans und dieses Hemd ausgezeichnet. Sie wirken viel offener als vorher.“

„Meinen Sie?“, fragte Barney zweifelnd und beäugte sich kritisch im Spiegel.

„Sie sollten auf die Damen hören“, mischte sich plötzlich ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann mit braunem Kraushaar ein, der auf einmal neben der Verkäuferin stand. „Ein Anzug mag ja im Geschäftsleben durchaus angemessen sein und ich verstehe gut, dass Ihnen diese Kleidung Sicherheit verleiht. Aber man muss auch einmal abschalten können, ein wenig Spaß im Leben haben und die Zeit mit guten Freunden verbringen…“

Bei dem letzten Satz hatte er Alison einen längeren Blick geschenkt und sie dabei angelächelt. Sogar in der Erinnerung daran empfand sie wieder diese Wärme, die sein Blick ihr bereitet hatte. Merkwürdig, dass ein Fremder sie derartig fesseln konnte. Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum dachte sie überhaupt noch an den Typ, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte? Es war ein netter Flirt gewesen, mehr nicht. Schließlich hatte sie ja einen festen Freund, mit dem sie sich wunderbar verstand.

Nun ja, immerhin verdankte sie es dem Fremden, der sich später als ein Bekannter der Verkäuferin herausstellte, dass Barney sich dazu entschloss, einige der empfohlenen Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen. Bevor sie dann das Geschäft verließen, warf ihr der Kraushaarige noch einen langen Blick zu und lächelte sie an…

„Alison, reiß dich zusammen!“, ermahnte sie sich selbst, schüttelte sich dann und ging gut gelaunt in die Küche, wo sie sich neben ihrem Freund niederließ, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Es hat eindeutig Vorteile, wenn wir zwei unter uns sind“, meinte Andrew lächelnd, nachdem er ihren Kuss erwidert hatte.

„Ja, finde ich auch“, gurrte sie zufrieden. „Carol könnte ruhig öfter übers Wochenende wegfahren.“

„Na ja, wenn sie woanders wohnt, wären wir immer unter uns“, erwiderte ihr Freund.

Überrascht starrte Alison ihn an.

„Hat Carol etwa gesagt, dass sie ausziehen will?“

„Nein, obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte“, antwortete Andrew. Dann schaute er seine Freundin treuherzig an. „Könntest du ihr nicht schonend beibringen, dass sie sich allmählich nach einer anderen Bleibe umsehen sollte?“

„Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, wunderte sich Alison und löste ihre Arme vom Nacken ihres Freundes. „Bisher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass dich Carols Gegenwart in irgendeiner Weise stört. Außerdem hast du ihr selbst angeboten, bei uns zu wohnen.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, gab er zerknirscht zu. „Ich habe im Grunde auch nichts gegen deine Freundin. Sie ist nett und ruhig. Dennoch wäre es mir lieber, wenn nur wir beide in dieser Wohnung leben würden.“

„Aber warum, Andrew? Wir begegnen uns hier doch kaum. Wenn Carol nicht an der Uni ist oder arbeitet, hält sie sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer auf und lernt. Und du bist in der Woche ohnehin kaum da, nicht mal in deiner Freizeit. Wer hat denn Cliff Barnes als Wahlhelfer unterstützt, hm? Habe ich mich da etwa beschwert?“

„Nein, und das fand ich auch großartig von dir“, sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du bist sehr verständnisvoll gewesen und deshalb hoffe ich, dass du mich auch jetzt verstehst. Als ich Carol anbot, mit uns zusammenzuleben, nahm ich an, dass mich ihre Gegenwart nicht stört, aber ich merke, dass es doch so ist. Selbst, wenn ich sie kaum zu Gesicht bekomme, weiß ich, dass sie hier ist – und das hemmt mich etwas. Weißt du, Ally, wenn wir zusammen sind, wage ich kaum, leidenschaftlich zu werden, weil mir bewusst ist, dass Carol uns hören könnte.“

„Ach, ein aufgeklärtes, vernünftiges Mädchen wie sie stört sich nicht daran“, tat Alison es ungeduldig ab. „Mir klingt das alles sehr weit hergeholt. Außerdem: Wo soll Carol auf die Schnelle denn ein Zimmer herbekommen?“

„Wie wäre es im Studentenwohnheim?“, schlug Andrew vor. „Barney erzählte mir, dass in dem Haus, wo er untergebracht ist, noch einige Zimmer frei wären.“

„Dieses Gebäude ist für Gastdozenten reserviert“, entgegnete seine Freundin. „Ansonsten sind für dieses Trimester alle Studentenwohnheime belegt.“

„Meinst du nicht, Barney könnte ein gutes Wort für Carol einlegen, damit sie trotzdem in seinem Wohnheim untergebracht werden könnte?“

„Nein, und meine Freundin ist auch nicht der Typ, sich auf so etwas einzulassen.“

„Schade“, meinte Andrew. „Ich dachte, auf diese Weise könnte sie Barney ein bisschen besser kennenlernen, da sich die beiden im gleichen Wohnheim zwangsläufig jeden Tag über den Weg laufen würden…“

„Ach, daher weht der Wind“, murmelte Alison und lächelte verstehend. „Du willst Carol und Barney subtil verkuppeln…“

„Na ja, er hat mir gestern im Vertrauen erzählt, dass er unglücklich in sie verliebt sei. Wir sollten ihn darin bestärken, nicht so schnell aufzugeben…“

 

~*~

 

Carol kam erst um 23.00 Uhr nach Hause und war überrascht, Jack hier vorzufinden. Bereits um halb zehn war er zusammen mit Gillian wieder in Dallas, wo er seine Freundin zunächst heimbrachte, ehe er in der WG auftauchte. Als er hörte, dass Carol noch nicht da war, hatte er sich große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Dementsprechend erleichtert schloss er sie jetzt in die Arme und murmelte: „Ach, cara mia, was machst du nur für Sachen.“

Alison, die ebenfalls ein wenig besorgt gewesen war, fragte: „Warum bist du nicht mit Jack gefahren und warum kommst du erst so spät?“

„Ich habe den Bummelzug genommen, weil das Ticket preiswert war“, antwortete Carol. „Und nun entschuldigt bitte, ich bin müde.“

Alison genügten diese Worte, um zu verstehen, dass ihre Freundin gerade nicht reden wollte, und zog sich mit einem „Gute Nacht!“ in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Giacomo jedoch ließ sich nicht so schnell abspeisen. Er begleitete Carol in ihr Zimmer, wo sie zunächst ihre Reisetasche absetzte und sich dann kraftlos auf ihr Bett gleiten ließ. Er setzte sich neben sie und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Was ist nur vorgefallen, dass du Hals über Kopf aus Houston verschwinden musstest, Carolina?“

„Dad hat mich aus dem Haus geworfen.“

„Ja, das sagte er mir bereits“, erwiderte Giacomo.

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?!“, entfuhr es Carol und sie starrte ihren Freund fassungslos an.

„Mit deinen Eltern“, berichtigte er sie. „Ich wollte einfach wissen, aus welchem Grunde du nicht einmal die paar Stunden warten wolltest, um mit mir und Gillian nach Dallas zu fahren, sondern es vorzogst, mit dem Zug abzureisen.“

„Tut mir leid, Jack, aber mein Vater hat das Talent, mich dermaßen auf die Palme zu bringen. Ich wollte einfach nur weg, verstehst du?“

„Deine Mamma war ziemlich traurig, dass du so schnell verschwunden bist; und deinem Pappa tut es auch leid, dass er die Selbstbeherrschung verloren hat. Aber er versteht einfach nicht, weshalb du partout nicht wieder nach Houston kommen willst. Er versicherte deiner Mamma, dass er nichts mehr dagegen hätte, wenn du Betriebswirtschaft studierst, wenngleich er nicht verstünde, dass du lieber für andere Leute arbeiten willst, anstatt als Anwältin in einer eigenen Praxis. Und ich soll dir von ihm ausrichten, dass du selbstverständlich jederzeit in deinem Elternhaus willkommen wärst.“

„Na, danke! Der Besuch heute hat mir mal wieder gereicht! So schnell sehen mich meine Eltern nicht wieder.“

„Nun beruhige dich erstmal“, meinte Giacomo versöhnlich. „Morgen siehst du die ganze Angelegenheit bestimmt in einem anderen Licht. Deinem Pappa tut es wirklich sehr leid, dass zwischen euch wieder böse Worte fielen. Und deine Mamma, nun ja…“

„Mom tut mir auch leid“, gab Carol ein wenig traurig zu. „Aber nur, weil sie sich ständig alles von Dad bieten lässt, muss ich das noch lange nicht tun. Wenn sie einfach alles hinnimmt, wird er niemals sein Verhalten ändern...“

„Aber dein Pappa ist doch kein schlechter Mensch – und er liebt dich, deshalb ist er so streng zu dir.“

„Meinst du, es ist Vaterliebe, wenn jemand seine Tochter dazu zwingen will, einen Mann seiner Wahl zu heiraten, obwohl die Tochter keine große Sympathie geschweige denn Liebe für seinen Favoriten empfindet? Doch es ist der Gipfel, wenn er nicht einmal zugibt, dass er diesen Mann seiner Tochter hinterhergeschickt hat.“

„Das hat dein Pappa getan?“

Carol nickte und plötzlich stürzten ihr Tränen aus den Augen. Schluchzend erzählte sie: „Ich habe Dad darauf angesprochen, aber er hat es abgestritten, Barney die Gastdozentur an der UTD besorgt zu haben. Dennoch gab er mir unumwunden zu verstehen, dass ich Barney heiraten solle…“

„Das war bestimmt nur so dahingesagt“, versuchte Giacomo seine Freundin zu beruhigen. „Ich würde nicht jedes Wort deines Vaters auf die Goldwaage legen…“

„Dad will Barney später seine Praxis übergeben. Er wird niemand anderen als Schwiegersohn akzeptieren als ihn… und dann gibt er mir gegenüber noch nicht einmal zu, dass er diese Gastdozentur für Barney eingefädelt hat… Ach, Jack, verstehst du jetzt, warum ich meinen Vater nicht mehr sehen will? In seinen Augen bin ich ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, das er weder ernst nehmen noch respektieren muss…“

„Du bist sehr aufgeregt“, sagte Giacomo nun in leisem, sanftem Ton und legte behutsam einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Glaub mir, dein Vater ist stolz auf dich. Er muss sich nur erstmal daran gewöhnen, dass du erwachsen geworden bist…“

„Daran wird er sich nie gewöhnen… nie…“


	30. Chapter 30

Am Montagmorgen kam Carol bereits deprimiert in die Uni und ihre Niedergeschlagenheit hatte sich auch nach der ersten Vorlesung noch nicht gelegt, da ihr die Szene mit ihrem Vater nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Immer und immer wieder spielte sie sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, obwohl sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.

Die kurze Viertelstunde, die ihr bis zur nächsten Veranstaltung blieb, nutzte sie dazu, um ans schwarze Brett zu gehen und dort nach eventuellen Jobs zu schauen. Doch alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Unwillig wischte sich die junge Frau die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Hey, Carol, was ist denn los?“, Sandra Livingstone war an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht und musterte sie besorgt. „Ist dir nicht gut?“

„Bin nur ein wenig müde, das wird schon“, beruhigte sie ihre Studienfreundin und zwang sich zu einem knappen Lächeln.

„Wie wär‘s mit einem Kaffee aus dem Automaten? Die Zeit reicht leider nicht für die Mensa.“

„Nein, danke, Sandra, das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, aber es geht schon wieder.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich“, behauptete Carol. „Geh nur schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach. Will nur noch einen raschen Blick aufs schwarze Brett werfen.“

„Gut“, nickte Sandra. „Ich halte dir dann mal einen Platz neben mir frei.“

Carol war erleichtert, als ihre immer noch besorgt wirkende Studienfreundin endlich ging, und widmete sich erneut dem schwarzen Brett, um nach Jobangeboten zu suchen. Doch kaum ruhten ihre Augen wieder darauf, als sie die wohlbekannte Stimme Barneys an ihr Ohr dringen hörte: „Guten Morgen, Carol.“

Die junge Frau verdrehte genervt die Augen, bevor sie sich ohne Lächeln an ihren Verehrer wandte: „Hallo, Barney.“

„War das Wochenende bei deinen Eltern gut?“, fragte er unsicher.

„Es hätte besser sein können“, antwortete sie ausweichend. „Und wie geht es dir so? Musst du nicht gleich zur Vorlesung?“

„Nun ja, aber… könnten wir uns nachher nicht zum Mittagessen in der Mensa treffen?“

„Tut mir leid, Barney, da bin ich bereits verabredet. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komme ich zu spät. Schönen Tag noch!“

Barney sah ihr mit bedauerndem Blick nach. Egal, was immer ihm Alison Garner auch erzählt haben mochte: Carol wollte unverkennbar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie schien alles andere als schüchtern zu sein. Ob er nicht doch einfach aufgeben sollte?

„Aber nicht, ohne mich vorher gründlich mit ihr ausgesprochen zu haben“, dachte er entschlossen. „Sie muss mich einfach anhören, sie muss…“

 

~*~

 

Alison war überrascht, dass ihr Freund bereits vor der Tür des Seminarraums stand, als sie hinauskam.

„Nanu, Andrew, ich dachte, du hättest in der Mittagspause noch eine Besprechung mit deinem Doktorvater?“

„Ja, aber ich habe sie verschoben“, erklärte er mit strahlendem Gesicht, küsste sie und legte ihr dann einen Arm um die Schultern. „Heute Morgen erhielt ich nämlich einen wichtigen Anruf, und zwar von meinem zukünftigen Boss!“

„Deinem zukünftigen Boss?“, fragte Alison überrascht. „Hast du etwa einen Job?“

„So gut wie sicher, mein Schatz! Jetzt komm, lass uns in die Stadt fahren. Mein potenzieller Arbeitgeber hat mich zu einem Geschäftsessen ins Texas‘ House eingeladen.“

„Aber, Andrew, das dauert sicher lange und ich habe um 14.00 Uhr mein nächstes Seminar.“

„Ach, du kannst ruhig einmal eine Veranstaltung schwänzen“, meinte er leichthin und lächelte. „Mein zukünftiger Boss legt Wert darauf, meine Lebensgefährtin kennenzulernen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht erhältst du ebenfalls ein lukratives Jobangebot?“

„Das ist aber nicht mein Ziel!“

„Na, wenn schon! Das Geschäftsessen ist wichtig für mich – und deshalb bestehe ich darauf, dass du mich dorthin begleitest.“

„Schön, dann lass mich nur noch rasch in die Mensa, um Carol Bescheid zu sagen. Wir waren nämlich zum Mittagessen verabredet!“

„Dazu ist keine Zeit mehr, Ally! Deine Freundin wird schon merken, wenn du nicht kommst!“

„Aber sie wird sich Sorgen machen!“

„Unsinn! Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!“, sagte Andrew in einem ärgerlich Tonfall. „Carol muss lernen, ohne dich zurechtzukommen – und das wird sie auch! Doch wenn ich zu spät zu meinem Geschäftstermin komme, macht das keinen guten Eindruck! Du willst doch nicht, dass mir dieser tolle Job durch die Lappen geht, oder?“

Alison schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von ihrem Freund zu seinem Wagen bringen. Aber innerlich wurmte es sie, dass er sie auf diese Weise erpresst hatte, und sie nahm sich vor, ihn deswegen heute Abend unter vier Augen zur Rede zu stellen…

 

~*~

 

Sue Ellen ging traurig über die Ranch spazieren und ließ ihren Blick über das weite Land schweifen. Nach ihrem intimen Zusammensein mit Cliff fühlte sie sich im Kreise der Familie Ewing noch einsamer als vordem. Die innere Distanz zwischen J. R. und ihr schien sich weiter verstärkt zu haben, zumal ihr Ehemann sich kaum um sie kümmerte und sich an diesem Wochenende in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hatte, um irgendwelche Unterlagen durchzuarbeiten. Dabei betonte er, dass sie ihn nicht stören sollte. Ihr war es nur recht, denn nach den Zärtlichkeiten, mit denen Cliff sie verwöhnt hatte, konnte sie den Gedanken kaum ertragen, von J. R. jemals wieder körperlich berührt zu werden. Ihre Ehe war längst keine mehr und es wäre gewiss klüger, sich scheiden zu lassen als zusammen zu bleiben. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hätte ihr dieser Gedanke weh getan, aber nun machte es ihr nichts mehr aus. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Koffer gepackt und wäre zu Cliff gefahren.

Ja, die Scheidung von J. R. wäre ein ehrlicher Abschluss und eigentlich ein problemloser Vorgang, da sie nicht einmal Kinder hatten. Dennoch zögerte Sue Ellen, ihrem Mann diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Ihre Angst vor ihm war noch immer größer als ihre Liebe zu Cliff. Und sie wollte im Augenblick alles vermeiden, um Cliff Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Denn obwohl sie davon überzeugt war, dass J. R. sie nicht liebte, wusste sie doch, dass er Barnes fertigmachen würde, sollte er je von ihrer Affäre Wind bekommen. Nein, sie musste Cliff Zeit verschaffen, damit er ebenso mächtig werden konnte wie ihr Mann. Erst dann durfte sie es wagen, J. R. zu verlassen.

Sue Ellen seufzte laut. Sie sehnte sich sehr nach Cliff. Das Wochenende ohne ihn war eine Qual gewesen, doch sie musste ihm zuliebe durchhalten und J. R‘s. brave Gattin spielen. Ihr Mann durfte gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie einen Liebhaber hatte. Wenn sie sich so verhielt wie immer, würde J. R. sicherlich nichts auffallen, da er sich sowieso nicht für sie interessierte; und da sich seit ihrem letzten Zusammensein vor einigen Wochen ohnehin kein ehelicher Verkehr mehr abgespielt hatte, dürfte sie vor ihm auch weitgehend ihre Ruhe haben.

Der letzte Gedanke erheiterte Sue Ellen. Sie sah J. R. kaum, höchstens beim Frühstück und manchmal beim Abendessen, wenn er da keine Geschäftstermine hatte. Blieb also nur das Wochenende, an dem er zu Hause war. Und selbst dann floh er aus ihrer Gesellschaft.

Sie lächelte. J. R’s. Verhalten ließ sie nun völlig kalt, denn der Gedanke an Cliff, der sie anbetete und sie förmlich mit den Augen verschlang, gab ihr das Gefühl zurück, eine wundervolle Frau zu sein und stärkte somit ihr Selbstvertrauen, das sie in den Jahren ihrer Ehe mit J. R. Stück für Stück verloren hatte.

Gut, die Wochenenden musste sie wohl oder übel im Kreise der Familie Ewing ertragen. Aber in der Woche kümmerte es kaum jemanden, wo sie war, und J. R. verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Firma oder mit seinen diversen Geschäftspartnern. Es sprach demnach nichts dagegen, sich mit Cliff zu verabreden. Sie hoffte nur, dass dieser trotz seiner neuen Position noch genügend Zeit für sie fand.

Beschwingt kehrte Sue Ellen in ihr Haus zurück und wählte aufgeregt Cliffs private Telefonnummer. Sie ließ es mehrmals klingeln, bis jemand abhob.

„Barnes!“

„Hallo, Cliff…“

„Sue Ellen…“, der zärtliche Klang seiner Stimme schien sie zu streicheln. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Schlecht, Liebling“, erwiderte sie ein wenig traurig. „Das Wochenende ohne dich war schrecklich und jetzt vermisse ich dich auch. Ich will dich sehen, Cliff! Lass uns zusammen Mittag essen. Meinetwegen auch bei dir. Wir können uns ja etwas bringen lassen.“

„Du bist wirklich süß“, murmelte Cliff. „Aber heute geht es leider nicht. Ich treffe mich in einer halben Stunde mit meinem möglichen neuen Assistenten zum Essen. Mein Freund, Peter Larson, wird auch dabei sein.“

„Könnten wir uns nicht danach sehen, Cliff?“

„Nachmittags ist es schlecht, denn ich habe viele Termine wegen meines neuen Jobs. Aber wir könnten ja gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Anthonys Club hat wirklich eine hervorragende Küche.“

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir uns in deiner Wohnung treffen.“

„Wenn du dir das wirklich antun willst, Sue Ellen, dann freue ich mich natürlich über deinen Besuch. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel von mir. Ich werde vermutlich ziemlich müde sein.“

„Vielleicht schaffe ich es, dich wieder munter zu machen“, neckte sie ihn und hörte Cliff am anderen Ende der Leitung verhalten lachen. Dann gab er ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss durchs Telefon.

„Ich liebe dich, Sue Ellen.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Cliff.“

 

~*~

 

Susan saß an ihrer Schreibmaschine und war stolz darauf, wie flink ihre Finger nun über die Tasten flogen. Der Sekretärinnenkurs, den sie abends besuchte, stellte sich für sie als ein persönlicher Gewinn heraus und machte ihr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zunehmend Spaß. Sie wurde auch viel selbstsicherer und die Arbeit ging ihr immer leichter von der Hand.

Ein Umstand, der auch J. R. bereits positiv aufgefallen war und von ihm mit einem anerkennenden Lob bedacht wurde. Zudem bemerkte Susan, wie er dabei lustvoll mit seinen Augen über ihren Körper glitt, und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Plan, die Geliebte des Firmenleiters zu werden, nicht aufgegeben, sondern sich das langfristige Ziel gesetzt, eines Tages als Ehefrau an seiner Seite zu glänzen. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg, zumal J. R. diese Carol Sanderson wichtig zu sein schien.

Susan erinnerte sich etwas ärgerlich daran, dass J. R. heute Morgen, als sie das Büro betrat, bei Gillian Peters am Schreibtisch saß, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, und sich mit ihr über Carol unterhielt.

„Meinen Sie, mit Miss Sanderson ist alles in Ordnung? Sie wirkte so blass, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah.“

„Sie erzählte mir, dass sie viel lernen müsse, Sir“, antwortete Bobbys Sekretärin. „Aber sie beklagt sich nie.“

„Achten Sie darauf, Miss Sanderson nicht allzu schwere Arbeiten zuzuteilen", sagte J. R. besorgt und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie hier zusammenklappt.“

„Ich achte schon auf Carol, Sir, keine Sorge“, versprach Gillian.

Daraufhin hatte J. R. gelächelt, Bobbys Sekretärin kurz den Unterarm gedrückt, seine leere Tasse auf deren Schreibtisch abgestellt und war dann aufgestanden. Erst da erblickte er sie und sagte: „Oh, guten Morgen, Susan. Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt.“

„Nun, ich bin auch eben erst gekommen“, hatte sie erwidert und ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln geschenkt. „Guten Morgen, J. R.“

J. R. lächelte ebenfalls ein wenig, tätschelte sie dann kurz an der Schulter und zog sich dann in sein Büro zurück. Sie hingegen setzte sich an ihren Arbeitsplatz, nahm die Haube ihrer Schreibmaschine ab und überflog den Terminkalender. Heute hatte J. R. keine Außentermine, sondern erwartete gegen 10.00 Uhr einen seinen Geschäftspartner. Alles in allem versprach es, ein ruhiger Tag zu werden.

Susan lächelte zufrieden, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Eingangskorb, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, und ihr Lächeln gefror augenblicklich. Dort lag eine schriftliche Notiz unter einer kleinen Kassette, auf der stand:

 

_„Liebe Miss Steward,_

_leider habe ich es am Freitag nicht mehr geschafft, die Diktate auf dieser Kassette zu schreiben. Sorry, aber es ist bereits halb Acht und ich bin ziemlich müde._

_Wünsche Ihnen einen guten Wochenstart._

_Wir sehen uns ja am Dienstag._

_Bis dahin alle Gute._

_Carol Sanderson.“_

 

„Gillian!“, wandte sich Susan daraufhin wütend an ihre Kollegin.

„Ja?“

„Wer kontrolliert eigentlich, ob Miss Sanderson ihre Arbeit wirklich macht?“

„Was soll diese Frage, Susan?“

„Hier, sieh mal! Miss Sanderson hat den Bericht, den der Chef morgen früh braucht, nicht geschrieben!“

„Aber dafür hat Carol die anderen zwei Bändern runtergetippt! Schauen Sie, welch eine Menge an Briefen ich gerade für den Versand fertig mache“, entgegnete Gillian, die die vertrauliche Anrede Susans geflissentlich ignorierte, und deutete dabei auf vier volle Aktenmappen. „Ich würde sagen, Carols Fleiß ist nicht infrage zu stellen. Diese Schreiben sind auch alle dringend.“

Susan erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern schob die kleine Kassette in ihr Abspielgerät, steckte sich die Stöpsel in die Ohren und spannte einen Bogen Papier in die Schreibmaschine ein. Obwohl sie innerlich vor Zorn kochte, blieb ihr dennoch nichts anderes übrig, als Haltung zu bewahren und den Bericht selbst zu schreiben. Während dieser Tätigkeit verschwand ihre Wut allmählich und sie wurde wieder ruhiger, indem sie innere Szenarien entwarf, wie sie es Carol heimzahlen konnte. Im Moment war zwar nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, denn J. R. mochte die Studentin noch viel zu sehr, als dass er Kritik an ihr zuließe, aber Susan war sich sicher, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem es ihr gelang, das Mauerblümchen zu vertreiben…

 

~*~

 

Das _Texas House_   war voll, als Andrew mit seiner Freundin dort eintraf. Sie wurden bereits erwartet, denn Cliff Barnes winkte ihnen zu, wie Alison überrascht erkannte. Aber ihr blieb keine Zeit, ihrem Freund Fragen darüber zu stellen, denn er eilte, ihre Hand fest in seiner, auf den Tisch zu, an dem der gescheiterte Senatskandidat saß. Als sie dort ankamen, erwartete Alison die nächste Überraschung: Nicht nur Barnes erhob sich und reichte ihnen die Hand, sondern auch jener schlanke, kraushaarige Mann, der ihr in _> Der Laden<_ begegnet war.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie kommen konnten, Mr. Howards“, begrüßte Barnes den jungen Mann und lächelte dann auch Alison gewinnend an. „Und dies, nehme ich an, ist die Frau an Ihrer Seite, nicht wahr?“

„Meine Freundin Alison Garner“, stellte Andrew sie vor.

„Sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Garner“, sagte Barnes freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand. Dann machte er eine Geste zu dem kraushaarigen Mann, der neben ihm stand und sie anlächelte. „Dies hier ist Peter Larson, einer meiner besten Freunde und auch einer der besten PR-Berater unseres Landes.“

„Du übertreibst, Cliff“, wehrte Peter ab, ohne den Blick von Alison zu wenden. Dann reichte auch er ihr seine Hand und meinte: „Es ist mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Garner.“

„Ganz meinerseits, Mr. Larson“, erwiderte die junge Frau strahlend und hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Blick von dem PR-Berater zu lösen.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!“, forderte Barnes nun auf, was sowohl Alison als auch Peter in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Sie setzte sich dem schlanken Mann genau gegenüber und warf ihm wieder einen schelmischen Blick zu, den Peter erwiderte. Dann jedoch richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Cliff, der sich direkt an Andrew wandte. „Ich hatte Sie ja schon telefonisch darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich mir gut vorstellen könnte, Sie als meinen persönlichen Assistenten einzustellen.“

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, für Sie zu arbeiten, Mr. Barnes“, erwiderte Andrew sofort.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Barnes“, mischte sich Alison nun in das Gespräch ein. „Ich möchte Ihnen keineswegs zu nahe treten, aber die Nachricht über das Ereignis, welches Ihre Verlobte das Leben kostete, liegt noch nicht lange zurück und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ihre Kanzlei nach dieser skandalösen Enthüllung nicht besonders gut läuft.“

„Sie haben vollkommen recht, Miss Garner“, gab Cliff zu. „Die verdrehte Darstellung der traurigen Fakten hat mich vorerst meine Glaubwürdigkeit als Anwalt gekostet und ich war gezwungen, meine Praxis zu schließen. Allerdings tat sich zu meiner großen Überraschung eine andere berufliche Tür für mich auf: Seit heute bin ich offiziell der Leiter des neu eingerichteten Büros zur Grunderwerbskontrolle in Dallas. Natürlich brauche ich auch gute und vor allem loyale Mitarbeiter an meiner Seite. Da fiel mir sofort Ihr Freund, Mr. Howards, ein.“

Andrew starrte Barnes mit großen Augen an, dann ergriff er plötzlich mit beiden Händen die Hand seines Vorbildes und schüttelte sie, während er sagte: „Das ist großartig, Mr. Barnes!“

„Es erübrigt sich also die Frage, ob Sie den Job als Assistent wollen“, stellte Peter grinsend fest. Dann sah er wieder zu Alison. „Hätten Sie auch Interesse an einer Mitarbeit im Büro zur Grunderwerbskontrolle? Mr. Barnes brauchen einige Mitarbeiter.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gab Alison zurück. „Eigentlich mache ich an der UTD ein Aufbaustudium in Management.“

„Oh, ich werde einige Juristen brauchen“, meinte Cliff begeistert. „Ich kann ja schlecht selbst alle Anträge und Dokumente auf ihre gesetzliche Richtigkeit überprüfen.“

„Das Aufbaustudium ist mir äußerst wichtig“, meinte Alison zögernd.

„Über eine Teilzeitbeschäftigung lässt sich reden“, erwiderte Cliff.

„Schön, ich überlege es mir“, antwortete die junge Frau, womit Barnes und Andrew anscheinend zufrieden waren. Während die beiden sich kurze Zeit später in einem lebhaften Gespräch über Politik, Bohrlizenzen und Macht befanden, griff Alison nach der Speisekarte und studierte sie aufmerksam. Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick wieder zu Peter gleiten, der sich ebenfalls in eine Speisekarte vertieft hatte, und traf seine Augen. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an, legten fast zeitgleich die Karten zurück auf den Tisch und bestellten bei der Kellnerin, die zu ihnen kam, ein gut durchgebratenes Steak mit Salzkartoffeln und grünem Salat.

„Gut, habe ich notiert“, bestätigte die Bedienung und wandte sich dann an Cliff und Andrew. „Und was darf‘s für Sie sein, meine Herren?“

Die Angesprochenen schauten überrascht auf, dann grinsten sie verlegen und Barnes sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir waren so ins Gespräch vertieft, dass wir noch gar nicht in die Speisekarte geschaut haben. Können Sie uns denn ein Tagesmenü empfehlen?“

„Steak, medium, Pfeffersoße und Salzkartoffeln. Dazu ein Gurkensalat.“

„Hört sich gut an, das nehme ich!“, meinte Cliff.

„Ich auch!“, sagte Andrew.

Die Kellnerin notierte sich die Bestellung und verschwand dann sofort.

„Mir scheint, keiner von uns vieren mag es blutig“, witzelte Peter.

„Was sagst du da?“, fragte Cliff verwirrt und auch sein neuer Assistent schien irritiert.

„Keiner von uns hat ein blutiges Steak bestellt“, erklärte sein Freund.

„Aber zwei von uns mögen es scharf… wir sollten aufpassen, Peter“, meinte Alison. Dann schauten sie und der PR-Berater sich an und begannen laut zu lachen, da Cliff und Andrew immer noch ahnungslos schauten.

„Schade, dass wir keine Kamera bei uns haben, um die beiden zu fotografieren“, sagte Larson. „Ich bin sicher, dieses Foto wäre Gold wert.“

„Nun, es hätte immerhin humoristischen Wert – wenigstens für die Freunde und Verwandten“, führte Alison aus.

„Wovon redet ihr beiden eigentlich?“, wollte Andrew jetzt wissen.

„Nun, du und Mr. Barnes habt das Steak mit Pfeffersoße bestellt“, antwortete seine Freundin. „Wenn das nicht scharf ist…“

Wieder brach sie zusammen mit Peter in lautes Lachen aus. Cliff musste nun auch ein wenig lächeln.

„Passen Sie nur auf, Miss Garner! Dass Ihr Freund und ich Pfeffersoße mögen, könnte doch ein ernstzunehmendes Zeichen dafür sein, dass wir die Anträge auf Bohrlizenzen sehr  s c h a r f   prüfen werden! Etwas, was ich mir für mein Amt vorgenommen habe.“

„Dazu brauchen Sie und Andrew aber auch   s c h a r f e   Augen“, gab Alison zurück und lachte wieder zusammen mit Peter laut auf.

Lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Cliff nun wieder Andrew zu: „Ihre Freundin scheint über sehr viel Sinn für Humor zu verfügen – auch wenn ich diese Art von Humor, im Gegensatz zu meinem Freund Peter, nicht ganz verstehe.“

„Ach, Mr. Barnes, wer versteht schon die Frauen?“, seufzte Andrew.

„Cliff – nennen Sie mich bitte Cliff!“

„Gerne, Cliff, ich heiße Andrew!“

Die beiden Männer reichten sich nochmals die Hand.

„Ich denke, wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten, Andrew! Mit unseren   s c h a r f e n   Augen und mit unserem   s c h a r f e n    Verstand!“

„Darauf sollten wir alle anstoßen“, schlug Peter Larson dann vor, winkte einen Kellner herbei und bestellte nach Rücksprache mit den anderen dreien einen milden Rotwein.

„Eigentlich trinke ich um diese Uhrzeit noch keinen Alkohol“, erklärte Alison dann. „Aber in diesem Fall stoße ich natürlich gerne mit euch allen an, zumal ich heute bestimmt nicht mehr an die Uni komme.“

„Wenn du den Job bei Cliff annimmst, brauchst du kein Aufbaustudium mehr, Ally“, meinte Andrew.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das Aufbaustudium schließe ich auf jeden Fall ab!“, schleuderte die junge Frau sofort heftig ihrem Freund entgegen. Dann wandte sie sich in einem freundlicheren Ton an Cliff und erklärte: „Ehrlich gesagt, Mr. Barnes, interessiere ich mich mehr für eine Arbeit als Anwältin in einem Verlag, einer Presseagentur oder einem PR-Unternehmen. Seien Sie mir deshalb bitte nicht böse, aber ich glaube, ich wäre in dem Büro zur Grunderwerbskontrolle völlig fehl am Platz. Dennoch danke ich Ihnen für Ihr Angebot.“

Cliff lächelte und nickte.

„Ich verstehe Sie, Miss Garner, und es freut mich, dass Sie ehrlich zu mir sind“, erwiderte er dann. „Ehrliche Menschen sind selten.“

„Und was die Arbeit in einer PR-Agentur betrifft“, warf Peter nun ein. „Sie können gerne in den Semesterferien praktische Erfahrung in meinem Unternehmen in New York sammeln, wenn Sie wollen.“

Alison schaute Larson überrascht an, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Das wäre großartig!“

„Heißt das etwa, du bist in den Semesterferien wieder nicht in Dallas?“, fragte Andrew, dem das nicht zu passen schien.

„Sieht ganz so aus!“, gab die junge Frau zurück und grinste.

„Dann bin ich trotz Freundin wieder einmal wochenlang allein“, murrte er.

„Na und? Wer sagt denn, dass du der Einzige bist, der an seiner Karriere arbeiten darf?“, gab Alison vergnügt zurück. Ein Seitenblick auf Peter verriet ihr, dass er lächelte.

In dem Moment brachte der Kellner den bestellten Rotwein. Cliff nahm sein Glas in die Hand und sagte: „Trinken wir auf die Emanzipation der Frauen!“

Alison und Larson stießen sofort mit Barnes darauf an, während Andrew sein Glas eher zögerlich ergriff und mitmachte, ohne jedoch den Spruch: „Auf die Emanzipation der Frauen!“ zu wiederholen...


	31. Chapter 31

Carol war enttäuscht, dass Alison nicht wie versprochen in der Mensa auftauchte. Sie hatte etwa zehn Minuten auf ihre Freundin gewartet, sich dann resigniert einen großen Becher Kaffee geholt und sich damit an einen kleinen Ecktisch zurückgezogen, wo sie nachdenklich in den Becher starrte. Der Streit mit ihrem Vater lag ihr immer noch schwer im Magen und morgen Nachmittag musste sie bei Ewing Oil arbeiten und würde vielleicht mit J. R. zusammentreffen. Allein die Vorstellung daran verursachte ihr Magenschmerzen. Nein, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Job finden, unbedingt!

„Hey, Carol!“

Die junge Frau schaute beim Klang der ihr wohlbekannten Stimme auf. Barney stand vor ihr und lächelte sie schüchtern an. Sie nickte ihm zu und ließ ihren Blick dann wieder in ihre Kaffeetasse gleiten. Barney setzte sich unaufgefordert an den Tisch.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Carol“, meinte er besorgt. „Wo ist eigentlich deine… ähm… Verabredung?“

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte sie gleichgültig, sah zu ihrem Tischnachbarn auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Alison ist nicht gekommen.“

„Ich hab sie vorhin mit einem jungen Mann wegfahren sehen“, sagte Barney.

Carol horchte auf. Normalerweise hätte Alison ihr kurz Bescheid gesagt, wenn sie die Verabredung nicht einhalten konnte. Es musste etwas passiert sein. Beunruhigt erhob sie sich.

„Entschuldige, aber…“

„Nein, bleib hier!“, befahl Barney in energischem Ton und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Befremdet starrte sie ihn an. „Du kannst nicht immer vor mir davonlaufen!“

„Ich laufe nicht vor dir davon!“, gab Carol heftig zurück und befreite sich gewaltsam aus seinem Griff. „Ich will wissen, was mit Alison los ist!“

„Ach, sie wird sich mit ihrem Freund einen schönen Nachmittag machen“, tat Barney es ab.

„Erzähl nicht so einen Stuss!“, fuhr Carol ihn an. „Alison ist nicht der Typ, der einfach so ein Seminar schwänzt. Dazu ist ihr der Abschluss zu wichtig!“

„Deine Freundin hat ihren Bachelor und könnte bereits in einer Kanzlei erste Berufserfahrungen sammeln, wenn sie wollte“, widersprach Barney in ruhigem Ton, wenngleich man ihm ansah, dass er alles andere als entspannt war. „Aber wir sollten uns nicht über Alison streiten. Sie machte mir vorhin nicht den Eindruck, als ob es ihr schlecht ginge. Bei dir hingegen bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Carol.“

„Was redest du denn da, Barney?!“

„Du wirkst bedrückt und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Carol. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich mag und…“

„Oh, schaut mal! Da ist ja Mr. Cantrell!“, rief plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und Barney blickte überrascht auf. Drei Studentinnen aus seinem vorherigen Seminar kamen lächelnd auf ihn zu und sprachen dabei lautstark auf ihn ein, ohne Carol überhaupt zu beachten.

„Hallo, Mr. Cantrell! Schön, Sie hier zu treffen.“

„Wissen Sie, wir diskutieren über die schriftliche Hausarbeit, die Sie uns aufgegeben haben.“

„Freut mich, dass Sie sich so intensiv damit befassen“, lobte Barney sie halbherzig und hoffte, die Studentinnen würden gleich wieder verschwinden, damit er sich weiter mit Carol unterhalten konnte. „Ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Arbeitsgruppe eine gute Lösung dafür finden wird.“

„Wir sind uns über einen Punkt uneinig. Vielleicht könnten Sie uns da helfen, Mr. Cantrell?“

„Das wäre wirklich toll, Mr. Cantrell. Möchten Sie sich nicht mit zu uns an den Tisch setzen?“

„An für sich gerne, aber im Augenblick…“

„Fein!“, rief eines der Mädchen aus und klatschte in die Hände.

„Stopp! Ich habe noch nicht gesagt, dass…“, erwiderte Barney und warf einen Blick zu Carol, die ihren Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen hatte.

„Wie es scheint, wirst du dringend gebraucht“, sagte Carol freundlich. „Nun, ich möchte dich nicht aufhalten. Mich musst du jedoch entschuldigen, ich habe gleich ein Seminar. Schönen Tag noch, Barney!“

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu, drehte sich dann um und verließ die Mensa. Der junge Mann starrte ihr ungläubig nach, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem Studentinnen-Trio in Anspruch genommen.

„Sind Sie nicht auch der Ansicht, man sollte die Vertragsklausel so präzise wie möglich formulieren, Mr. Cantrell?“

„Aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir eine solch genaue Formulierung finden, die den Zulieferer allein verantwortlich macht, wenn die Ware verdorben ist…“

„Er könnte sich herausreden auf Missernten, schlechte Lagerung bei Waren aus dem Ausland oder unsachgemäße Behandlung…“

„Wen könnte man in einem solchen Fall haftbar machen, Mr. Cantrell?“

Barney konnte nicht anders, als auf die Fragen der Studentinnen einzugehen, die ihn längst zu ihrem Tisch in der Mensa bugsiert hatten, an dem er wie selbstverständlich Platz nahm und sich wenig später mit ihnen in einer lebhaften Diskussion befand…

 

~*~

 

Pamela hatte eine schwierigere Kundenberatung hinter sich und räumte gerade die herausgesuchten Kleider zurück, als Peter Larson im Geschäft auftauchte und nach einem Blick durch den Laden direkt auf sie zusteuerte.

„Hallo, Pam“, begrüßte er sie. „Wie lange musst du noch arbeiten?“

„Die Schicht geht bis 20.00 Uhr“, antwortete sie lächelnd, schaute dann auf die Uhr und meinte: „Meine Pause ist längst überfällig. Ich kann sicher eine halbe Stunde mit dir fort, Peter. Du musst dich allerdings noch gedulden, bis ich die Sachen fortgeräumt habe.“

„Kein Problem, Pam.“

Während sie die restlichen Kleider an die richtigen Stellen zurückbrachte, schaute er sich nachdenklich im Laden um. Sein Blick blieb an dem Spiegel hängen, an dem sich Samstagnachmittag der unsichere Bekannte der hübschen Alison Garner kritisch begutachtet hatte. Lächelnd dachte Peter daran, wie sie miteinander geflirtet hatten und wie er ihr und Pam dabei half, den jungen Mann davon zu überzeugen, einige bequemere Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen. Es war für ihn eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, als er Alison heute wiedersah und sich der positive Eindruck, den er bereits am Samstag von ihr gewonnen hatte, während des Mittagessens verstärkte. Besonders freute es ihn, wie sehr sie an dem Praktikum interessiert war, dass er ihr angeboten hatte. Ihren Freund allerdings schien es zu stören. Der ärgerliche Blick, den Mr. Howards ihm zuwarf, als er Alison seine Visitenkarte mit der Bemerkung, sie könne ihn jederzeit anrufen, gab, war eindeutig.

Peter seufzte. So, wie er Andrew Howards einschätzte, würde er alles daran setzen, seiner Freundin das Praktikum in New York auszureden. Hm, möglicherweise stand dem jungen Mann da eine schwere Arbeit bevor. Alison Garner machte nicht den Eindruck, sich von irgendjemandem ihre Ziele und Pläne leicht ausreden zu lassen. Aber das musste Howards schließlich selbst am Besten wissen.

„So, Peter, ich bin bereit!“, ließ Pam sich nun wieder vernehmen, eine kleine Handtasche von ihrem Arm herabschwingend. „Bei meiner Kollegin habe ich mich gerade für eine halbe Stunde abgemeldet. Komm, lass uns ein wenig durch den Park gehen!“

Larson nickte lächelnd, bot ihr seinen Arm und sie hängte sich bei ihm ein. Während sie das Kaufhaus verließen und ihre Schritte langsam in Richtung des nahe gelegenen Stadtparks lenkten, fragte Pam in ernstem Ton: „Hast du Cliff schon erklären können, dass ich ihn gegen J. R. verteidigt habe und dabei meinem grässlichen Schwager den richtigen Hinweis gab, der ihn schließlich auf die traurige Geschichte mit Penny brachte?“

„Ja, hab ich“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber er ist immer noch wütend auf dich und lehnt es ab, mit dir zu sprechen.“

„Hat ihn denn nicht einmal sein Erfolg, jetzt Leiter des Büros zur Grunderwerbskontrolle zu sein, versöhnlicher gestimmt?“

„Nein, Pam. Er fühlt sich immer noch von dir verletzt und hintergangen. Du wirst ihm eine ganze Weile Zeit lassen müssen.“

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so stur sein?“

„Na ja, Cliff vertraut dir einfach nicht mehr“, meinte Peter und lächelte nachsichtig. „Er ist immer noch der Meinung, dass deine Liebe zu Bobby Ewing dich blind macht.“

„Weißt du, wie sehr mir dieser dämliche Streit zwischen den Ewings und den Barnes‘ zum Hals heraushängt?“, empörte sich Pam. „Nur weil unsere Väter sich dereinst zerstritten, müssen es die Söhne doch nicht nachmachen!“

„Aber warst du selbst nicht auch einmal davon überzeugt, dass eurem Vater von Jock Ewing großes Unrecht angetan wurde, das man wiedergutmachen müsse?“

„Oh, Gott, Peter, damals war ich ein Teenager!“

„Du glaubst also nicht mehr, dass man euren Vater über den Tisch gezogen hat?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll“, erklärte Pam. „Mein Schwiegervater behauptet, er hätte Dad natürlich an dem Gewinn des Ölfeldes, das sie gemeinsam fanden, beteiligen wollen, und dass er Dad damals nicht als Mitbesitzer eintragen ließ, hänge damit zusammen, dass Digger bereits zu dieser Zeit dem Alkohol und der Spielsucht verfallen war. Jock befürchtete, sein Partner würde das Ölfeld verspielen.“

„Aber warum hat er eurem Vater dann nichts zukommen lassen?“

„Ach, Peter, Dad war so wütend, dass er Jock damals nicht zu Wort kommen ließ, sondern ihn erschießen wollte“, gab Pam seufzend zu. „Du siehst, anscheinend beruht die ganze dumme Fehde zwischen Dad und meinem Schwiegervater nur auf einem Missverständnis. Doch keiner der beiden alten Sturköpfe ist bereit, sich bei dem anderen zu entschuldigen.“

„Hast du Cliff diese Geschichte erzählt?“, fragte Peter.

„Er will nichts davon hören. Für ihn ist Jock der Lügner und unser Vater das arme Opfer!“

„Als Anwalt müsste er eigentlich gelernt haben, sich unvoreingenommen beide Seiten anzuhören.“

„Das ist ihm in diesem Fall unmöglich! Cliff ist der Sohn unseres Vaters… ein loyaler Sohn…“, erwiderte Pam traurig und blickte auf den Gehweg vor sich. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er mit J. R. nichts zu tun haben will. Aber Bobby ist ein anständiger Mensch! Und es tut mir weh, dass Cliff es ablehnt, mit mir zu reden…“

„Er braucht eine Weile Abstand von dir, dann wird er schon wieder zu sich kommen“, meinte Peter in tröstendem Ton. „Ich bin sicher, sobald er seine neue Aufgabe im Griff hat, wird er sich allmählich beruhigen und dann wieder das Gespräch mit dir suchen. Das kann allerdings eine längere Zeit dauern. Du musst dich also in Geduld üben.“

„Es tut so gut, mit dir zu reden“, sagte Pamela. „Eigentlich schade, dass du morgen schon wieder nach New York zurückfliegst. Kannst du nicht noch etwas bleiben?“

„Nein, Pam, so leid es mir auch tut! In New York wartet jede Menge Arbeit auf mich…“

 

~*~

 

Gegen 17.00 Uhr kam Carol von der Uni nach Hause. Sie wollte gerade aufschließen, als sie plötzlich laute Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Appartements hörte. Erschrocken hielt sie inne und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem. Alison und Andrew stritten heftig miteinander, doch sie verstand kaum, worum es ging. Einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sie reingehen sollte, entschloss sich dann dazu, öffnete und trat ein. Ohne einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen, in dem sich das junge Paar aufhielt, verzog sich Carol gleich in ihr Zimmer und machte sich daran, den langen Aufsatz zu lesen, den sie für morgen aufbekommen hatten. Es ging nur mühsam vonstatten, denn immer wieder drangen undeutliche Worte der Streitenden zu ihr vor. Nach einem letzten, überaus lautstarken Wortgefecht krachten zwei Türen zu und es war für eine Weile still. Eine bedrückende Stille, wie Carol fand.

„Derzeit muss wohl etwas in der Luft liegen, das alle ausrasten lässt“, dachte sie und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihren Aufsatz zu konzentrieren. Sie hielt es nämlich für besser, ihre Freundin im Moment in Ruhe zu lassen. Carol las drei Zeilen, dann hörte sie plötzlich erneut, wie eine Tür heftig geöffnet und zugeschlagen wurde, eine Sekunde später fiel auch die Eingangstür des Appartements heftig zu. Unruhig erhob sich Carol von ihrem Stuhl und trat auf den Flur. Sie sah, dass an der Tür zu Alisons Zimmer ein Zettel geklebt war, ging darauf zu und las: „Übernachte heute bei Emma!“

Carol ließ ihren Blick traurig zu Boden gleiten. Zwischen ihrer Freundin und Andrew musste etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen sein, wenn Alison die Nacht bei einer Studienkollegin verbrachte. Normalerweise war ihre Freundin ein Mensch, der auch in schwierigen Situationen die Ruhe behielt und gut vermitteln konnte. Wie hatte Andrew es nur geschafft, sie dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass sie das Haus verließ?

In dem Moment ging die Tür seines Zimmers auf und er erschien ebenfalls vor der Tür Alisons, überflog den Zettel und sagte wütend: „Aha! Jetzt will sie mir wohl erst recht zeigen, wie unabhängig sie ist!“

„Was ist denn nur zwischen euch vorgefallen?“, wagte Carol schüchtern zu fragen.

Andrew warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu und entgegnete: „Madame ist sauer, weil ich ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie in den Semesterferien nicht nach New York gehen soll!“

„Nach New York?“

„Ja, dieser Peter Larson hat ihr ein Praktikum in seiner PR-Agentur angeboten! Und sie ist entschlossen, es anzunehmen! Was sagt man dazu?!“

Carol zog es vor, die Schultern zu zucken und sich zu verziehen. Ihr kam Andrews Wut auf Alison etwas lächerlich vor. Ihre Freundin wollte berufliche Erfahrungen sammeln und es war absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dies durch ein Praktikum zu tun, zumal man hierbei auch nützliche Kontakte knüpfen konnte. Sie verstand nicht, was Andrew dagegen hatte. Aber das sollte sie nicht kümmern. Sie hatte selbst genügend eigene Probleme.

Traurig kehrte Carol in ihr Zimmer zurück und warf einen Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. Sie seufzte. Es hatte im Moment keinen Sinn weiterzulesen. Sie war zu aufgewühlt, um sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht würde ein kurzer Spaziergang durch die Stadt ihr helfen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen./ Kurzentschlossen griff Carol sich ihre kleine Handtasche, packte ihren Wohnungsschlüssel und eine kleine Geldbörse hinein und verließ dann das Appartement…

 

~*~

 

Es war bereits halb sechs und Gillian war schon vor einer Weile gegangen, als Susan ihren Schreibtisch aufräumte, die Schreibmaschine mit einer Schutzhaube abdeckte und sich dann von ihrem Platz erhob, um zu der geschlossenen Bürotür J. R’s zu gehen. Einen Augenblick stand sie unsicher davor, dann straffte sie sich und klopfte an.

„Ja?“, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Chefs und trat daraufhin ein. J. R., über einer aufgeschlagenen Akte gebeugt, schaute auf und musterte sie erstaunt. „Was gibt es, Susan?“

„Ich wollte mich nur von Ihnen verabschieden, Sir“, erwiderte sie mit gespielter Schüchternheit und lächelte ein wenig. „Es sei denn, Sie haben noch etwas Dringendes für mich.“

J. R. warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und meinte: „Ach, es ist ja wirklich schon spät.“

Dann schaute er wieder auf seine Sekretärin und schenkte ihr nun ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause, Susan. Für heute waren Sie fleißig genug.“

„Danke, Sir“, sagte sie und schlug die Augen kurz nieder, bevor sie ihm wieder einen Blick schenkte. „Ich tue gern alles für Sie.“

J. R. lehnte sich bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sie nun eingehender. Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran, wie ihr Einstellungsgespräch verlaufen war und fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt er nicht längst mit dieser hübschen Susan eine Affäre begonnen hatte. Die Kleine schien ja darauf zu warten.

„Haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor, Susan?“

„Nun ja, Sir, um Sieben beginnt mein Sekretärinnenkurs.“

„Ach ja, richtig“, entfuhr es J. R. und er schenkte ihr ein erneutes Lächeln. „Freut mich übrigens sehr, dass Sie Ihr Versprechen mir gegenüber einlösen. Ich muss sagen, Sie haben enorme Fortschritte gemacht, seit Sie in meinem Vorzimmer anfingen.“

„Finden Sie wirklich, Sir?“, fragte Susan geschmeichelt.

„Aber natürlich!“, entgegnete J. R. und erhob sich. „Glauben Sie, mir ist entgangen, dass Sie schneller schreiben und mit allen Dingen im Büro mittlerweile viel besser zurechtkommen als noch am Anfang?“

„Danke, Sir!“

„Machen Sie mir die Freude, noch etwas mit mir zu trinken“, bat er und war bereits zu dem Schrank gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch gegangen, den er jetzt öffnete und daraus zwei Gläser holte, die er auf den Besuchertisch stellte. „Bitte, Susan, nehmen Sie doch Platz!“

Die junge Frau ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich auf die Ledercouch. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zu ihrem Chef hoch, der nun auch eine Flasche Sekt herausholte und sie öffnete. Dann ließ er sich neben Susan nieder, füllte die Gläser und ergriff dann sein Glas.

„Auf Ihren Erfolg, Susan, und noch einmal auf ein gutes Einvernehmen zwischen uns.“

Die Angesprochene, die zeitgleich mit J. R. ihr Glas genommen hatte, stieß mit ihm an und meinte: „Darauf trinke ich gern.“

Während sie zuerst nur ein wenig von dem Sekt nippte, nahm ihr Gegenüber einen großen Schluck und stellte sein Glas dann wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Sie tat es ihm daraufhin gleich. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich dabei näher und sie murmelte: „Ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr wie ein gutes Einvernehmen mit Ihnen, J. R.“

Er belohnte diese Worte mit einem langen Kuss und sie schloss beglückt die Augen. Endlich war sie ihrem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen. Sein Kuss intensivierte sich, wurde fordernder, genau wie seine Hände, die von ihrem Gesicht inzwischen zu ihren Brüsten hinuntergewandert waren und diese mit festem Druck kneteten. Susan erschrak, weil es ein wenig weh tat, und meinte: „Bitte, J. R., nicht so…“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er irritiert und ein wenig verärgert.

„Es ist etwas zu fest“, erklärte sie leise.

„Nun, ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Mann“, brummte er leicht amüsiert. „Aber wenn deine Brüste so empfindlich sind, werde ich dir woanders Vergnügen verschaffen.“

Damit ließ er seine Hände sofort zu ihren Beinen hinunterwandern, schob ihren kurzen Rock hoch und streichelte genüsslich ihre Oberschenkel.

„Aber, J. R., wenn jemand hereinkommt“, protestierte Susan schwach.

„Heute Abend wird uns niemand mehr stören“, erklärte er selbstsicher und schob ihre Beine leicht auseinander. „Na komm, lass uns ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben.“

Sie lächelte und öffnete ihre Beine noch etwas mehr, so dass er nun eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel führen und sie an dieser Stelle streicheln konnte. Obwohl Susan dies alles nur aus Berechnung tat, spürte sie, wie sehr diese Liebkosungen sie erregten. Dabei musste sie doch kühlen Kopf bewahren. Wenn sie ihn fester an sich binden wollte, durfte sie sich ihm nicht gleich hingeben. Aber er sollte ruhig einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf zukünftige Freuden haben, deshalb ließ sie ihn ein wenig an sich herumspielen.

J. R. küsste sie nun wieder und drückte sie auf die Couch hinab. Mit der anderen Hand begann er, ihren Slip herunterzuziehen. Aber das ging Susan jetzt entschieden zu weit!

„Nicht“, flüsterte sie, griff nach seiner Hand und schob sie sanftem Druck von ihrem Slip weg.

„Was ist los?“, knurrte J. R. ärgerlich, der schon halb auf ihr lag. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“

„Doch, es ist schön“, versicherte sie ihm schnell. „Aber ich würde lieber an einem Ort, an dem wir beide ungestört miteinander sind, mit dir schlafen. Ich bin viel zu nervös, um mich dir hier hinzugeben.“

„Ich versichere dir, Schätzchen, dass wir hier völlig ungestört sind. Du hast doch noch ein bisschen Zeit, nicht wahr?“

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir unser erstes Mal miteinander in einem etwas privateren Ambiente verbringen würden.“

Susan spürte, auf welch dünnem Eis sie sich mit ihrem Sträuben bewegte, denn J. R. schaute sie äußerst missmutig an. Instinktiv strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange und flüsterte: „Ich tue wirklich gern alles für dich, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dich am Wochenende ungestört verwöhnen kann. Ich würde dich gerne ganz allein für mich haben, ohne Störungen…“

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon im Sekretariat. Dies brachte J. R. offensichtlich wieder zur Besinnung und ein leichtes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht, während er sich erhob und selbst hinausging, um den Hörer abzunehmen. Diese Zeit nutzte Susan, um ihren Slip wieder hochzuziehen, sich langsam von der Couch zu erheben und ihren Rock zurechtzuzupfen. Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, kehrte J. R. in sein Büro zurück. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an, aber er lächelte nur.

„Du willst also, dass wir beide ungestört miteinander sind?“, hakte er nach.

„Ja.“

„Nun, soeben rief Tom Ashton an und lud mich nach Austin ein. Dort findet eine interne Versammlung aller Ölbarone statt. Wir würden am Mittwochmorgen hinfliegen und kommen erst Samstagabend wieder nach Dallas zurück.“

„Wir?“

„Aber ja, Susan. Du als meine Sekretärin wirst mich zu diesem Geschäftstermin begleiten, so wie es Julie Grey, deine Vorgängerin, immer getan hat.“

„Bei dieser Veranstaltung werden wir wohl kaum Zeit füreinander haben“, seufzte Susan, vor deren innerem Auge sich das Bild einer langweiligen Versammlung aufbaute, bei der sie das Protokoll auf ihrem Block mitstenographierte.

„Aber nicht doch, Schätzchen“, sagte J. R. lächelnd. „Diese Versammlung findet Mittwoch von 14.00 bis 18.00 Uhr statt. Und danach nehme ich Toms Angebot an, die restliche Zeit bis Samstagnachmittag in seinem Wochenendhaus in Hill County zu verbringen. Dort werden wir beide völlig ungestört sein…“

Über das Gesicht Susan's glitt ein Strahlen. Genau so hatte sie sich den Anfang ihrer Beziehung mit dem Firmenchef von Ewing Oil vorgestellt. Impulsiv legte sie ihre Hände um J. R’s Nacken und flüsterte: „Ich kann den Mittwoch kaum erwarten.“

Er ließ seine Hände auf ihr Hinterteil gleiten und tätschelte es leicht, während er mit zufriedenem Grinsen murmelte: „Ja, ich auch nicht. Unsere Zusammenarbeit wird sicherlich äußerst gut verlaufen…“

„An mir soll’s nicht liegen“, versprach Susan und küsste ihn…


	32. Chapter 32

Carol bummelte durch die lange Einkaufspassage und schaute aufmerksam in die Schaufenster der verschiedenen Geschäfte, in der Hoffnung, dort einen Aushang zu finden, der Mitarbeiter suchte. Der Gedanke, möglichst schnell einen anderen Job zu finden, hielt sie gefangen und steigerte ihre ohnehin schon vorhandene Nervosität. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Resigniert betrat die junge Frau schließlich >Der Laden<, um sich dort ein wenig umzuschauen und sich dadurch ein wenig abzulenken. Kaufen wollte sie eigentlich nichts. Doch als sie in der Abteilung für Geschäftskleidung war, fiel ihr sofort ein schönes, mittelblaues Kostüm ins Auge, das ihr überaus gut gefiel. Interessiert suchte Carol die für sie passende Kleidergröße und zog das Kostüm dann heraus. Fast liebevoll glitt ihr Blick darüber und sie überlegte gerade, ob es sinnvoll sei, wenn sie es anprobierte.

„Eine gute Wahl“, sprach sie plötzlich eine ihr bekannt vorkommende, weibliche Stimme an und Carol fuhr erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr stand Pamela, die sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Oh, Mrs. Ewing, ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt.“

„Bitte, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe. Das lag keineswegs in meiner Absicht“, erwiderte Pam. Dann schaute sie auf das von Carol herausgesuchte Kostüm und fuhr fort: „Es würde sicherlich wundervoll an Ihnen aussehen, Miss Sanderson.“

„Mir gefällt es auch sehr gut“, gab die junge Frau zu und schaute dann auf das Preisschild. „Leider kann ich es mir im Moment nicht leisten.“

„Probieren Sie es an!“, forderte Pamela sie auf, um sie aufzumuntern.

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn! Ich kann es nicht kaufen“, widersprach Carol und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trotzdem könnten Sie es anprobieren – nur um zu sehen, wie es an Ihnen aussieht. Das ist schließlich nicht verboten“, ließ Bobbys Frau nicht locker.

Carol sah noch einmal auf das Kostüm, strich mit ihren Fingern sanft darüber und lächelte, als sie sich an ihr Gegenüber wandte: „Sie haben recht!“

Danach verschwand die junge Frau in eine der Kabinen und zog sich um. Als sie herauskam, nickte Pamela zufrieden.

„Es steht Ihnen wirklich großartig, Miss Sanderson.“

Carol begutachtete sich selbst in einem der großen Spiegel und musste innerlich einräumen, dass die Frau ihres Juniorchefs auch hierin recht behielt. Vergnügt drehte und wendete sie sich vor dem Spiegel. Wenn sie sich in diesem Kostüm irgendwo vorstellte, würde sie einen hervorragenden Eindruck machen. Abrupt verharrte Carol in ihrer Bewegung und starrte traurig auf den Boden. Sie konnte sich das Kostüm nicht leisten. Es war viel zu teuer für sie!

„Was ist los, Miss Sanderson?“, fragte Pamela besorgt und trat neben sie.

„Ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten“, erklärte Carol wie schon einmal zuvor und seufzte. Betrübt schaute sie Pam an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir nehmen auch Ratenzahlungen“, schlug Bobbys Frau vor.

„Nein, so etwas fange ich gar nicht erst an“, entgegnete die junge Frau. „Ich hätte dann immer das Gefühl, dass mir das Kostüm nicht wirklich gehört.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Studentin erneut in der Kabine. Pamela blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Als Carol mit dem Kleidungsstück wieder hinauskam, nahm sie es entgegen, ohne es gleich wegzuhängen.

„Gleich kommt meine Kollegin, um mich für eine halbe Stunde abzulösen“, sagte Pam. „Wollen wir irgendwo einen Kaffee miteinander trinken?“

„Ja, gern“, antwortete Carol, die keinerlei Lust verspürte, schon nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Einen Augenblick später tauchte eine andere Frau auf, der Pam das Kostüm reichte und ihr etwas ins Ohr wisperte. Ihre Kollegin lächelte und nickte. Danach wandte sich Bobbys Frau Carol zu und hakte sich bei ihr unter.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Sanderson, folgen Sie mir.“

Pamela fuhr mit der jungen Frau in den 1. Stock, wo sich ein Restaurant mit Selbstbedienung befand, platzierte Carol an einem Ecktisch, wo sie ungestört waren, und besorgte für sie beide dann jeweils eine große Tasse Milchkaffee.

„Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen recht, Miss Sanderson?“

„Oh ja, vielen Dank, Mrs. Ewing.“

Pamela setzte sich Carol gegenüber und meinte in vorsichtigem Ton: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“

Erstaunt sah Carol sie an.

„Ja, warum fragen Sie?“

„Nun, Miss Sanderson, Sie scheinen mir sehr bedrückt zu sein“, antwortete Pam. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Ihr Kummer etwas damit zu tun hat, dass Sie sich das hübsche Kostüm nicht leisten können.“

Getroffen vergrub Carol ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu weinen.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, erkundigte sich Pam mitfühlend und streichelte leicht über einen Arm der Studentin.

„Ja…“, murmelte das Mädchen mit erstickter Stimme. Dann wischte es sich die Augen mit dem Handrücken trocken und blickte wieder zu Pam. „Tut mir leid, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren habe. Wissen Sie, ich suche dringend einen Job.“

„Arbeiten Sie denn nicht mehr bei Ewing Oil?“, fragte Pam erstaunt.

„Doch, aber es ist nichts auf die Dauer“, erwiderte Carol. „Eigentlich sollte ich nur so lange im Sekretariat aushelfen, bis Ihr Schwager eine neue Sekretärin für sein Vorzimmer gefunden hat. Mittlerweile ist diese Stelle besetzt.“

„Hat J. R. Sie etwa entlassen?“, entfuhr es Pam entsetzt.

„Nein, er ist so freundlich gewesen, mir einen neuen Vertrag für eine Teilzeitstelle zu geben“, erklärte die Studentin. „Aber eigentlich braucht er mich nicht und ich möchte ihm nicht länger als nötig zur Last fallen.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich; und Sie möchten wieder im Büro arbeiten?“

„Nein, das muss nicht sein. Ich möchte mich nur während meines Studiums über Wasser halten können – und außerdem kann ich nur zu bestimmten Zeiten und Tagen arbeiten.“

„Aha, und was studieren Sie, Miss Sanderson?“

„Betriebswirtschaft.“

Pamela überlegte einen Moment und betrachtete sich gleichzeitig Carol. Sie vermutete, dass der Grund ihres Kummers J. R. war, der dem sensiblen Mädchen mittlerweile auch seine weniger angenehmen Seiten gezeigt hatte. Doch Miss Sanderson konnte dies natürlich nicht offen zugeben, das war verständlich. Man musste ihr helfen, eine neue Arbeitsstelle zu finden. Und da die Kleine Betriebswirtschaft studierte… hm… suchte Liz nicht gerade eine Assistentin für die Verwaltung?

„Bewerben Sie sich hier“, schlug Pamela ihrem Gegenüber vor. „Ich glaube, meine Chefin Liz Crane benötigt eine Hilfe für ihr Büro. Es kann nicht schaden, sich bei ihr zu bewerben.“

„Aber ich habe gar nicht gelesen, dass >Der Laden< Mitarbeiter sucht.“

„Liz ist bestimmt noch nicht dazu gekommen, es auszuschreiben. Sie hat ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Ach, wissen Sie was? Liz ist noch im Haus. Kommen Sie mit, ich stelle Sie meiner Chefin vor!“

 

~*~

 

Elizabeth Crane, Leiterin der Modeabteilung, blickte erstaunt von ihrem großen Schreibtisch auf, als Pamela in Begleitung jener jungen Frau eintrat, die sie einige Minuten lang fasziniert beobachtet hatte, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr eigenes Büro im 4. Stock zurückzog. Liz hatte heute Mittag eine längere Besprechung mit der Geschäftsführerin gehabt, war danach kurz Essen gegangen und wollte eigentlich bei ihrer Rückkehr ein paar Worte mit Pamela wechseln, mit der sie seit Jahren gut befreundet war. Doch Pam schien in einem Kundengespräch zu sein und deshalb hatte Liz sich damit begnügt, sie und die junge Frau eine Weile zu beobachten. Es war wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen, aber warum brachte Pam sie mit zu ihr?

„Entschuldige, dass wir einfach so hereinplatzen“, sagte Pamela. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass du Hilfe im Büro brauchst und wollte dich daher mit Carol Sanderson bekannt machen.“

„Sehr erfreut, Miss Sanderson“, wandte sich Liz sofort in freundlichem Ton an das Mädchen und streckte ihre Hand aus, die Carol schüchtern ergriff. „Ich benötige tatsächlich eine Mitarbeiterin, die sich um mein Büro kümmert. Wenn Sie jederzeit einspringen können und auch Überstunden Sie nicht schrecken, haben Sie den Job.“

„Nun, das geht ein bisschen schnell“, entfuhr es Carol. „Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass…“

„Büroarbeit ist Ihnen vertraut?“, schnitt Liz ihr das Wort ab und blickte sie interessiert an.

„Ja, ich arbeite derzeit noch in einem Sekretariat…“

„Ausgezeichnet! Wann können Sie anfangen?“

„Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie mich sofort einstellen wollen, ohne etwas über mich zu wissen“, wandte Carol jetzt ein und warf Liz einen unsicheren Blick zu. Diese lächelte und wies dem Mädchen den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu.

„Nun, Miss Sanderson, dann nehmen Sie Platz und erzählen Sie mir ein bisschen über sich“, forderte Liz sie auf.

„Ihr braucht mich wohl nicht mehr?“, fragte Pamela. Liz sah sie kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf, worauf sich ihre Freundin entfernte. Dann wandte sich die Abteilungsleiterin wieder der jungen Frau vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Diese fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, denn sie war überhaupt nicht auf ein Vorstellungsgespräch eingestellt und das, was Mrs. Crane wünschte, konnte sie ohnehin nicht erfüllen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind noch vertraglich an Ihren jetzigen Arbeitgeber gebunden?“, ergriff Liz nun das Wort, um mit Carol ins Gespräch zu kommen. Das Mädchen wirkte auf sie etwas irritiert und Liz führte das darauf zurück, dass Pamela die Kleine damit überrumpelt hatte, dass sie sie spontan hierher brachte. Daher ließ sie ihr ein wenig Zeit, sich wieder zu fangen.

„Die Sache ist die…“, begann Carol zaghaft und blickte Liz nun offen ins Gesicht. „Eigentlich bin ich Studentin und suche nur einen Teilzeitjob. Dort, wo ich jetzt arbeite, habe ich die Möglichkeit, meine Arbeitszeiten so zu legen, wie es zu meinem Studienplan passt. Aber wenn ich Sie recht verstehe, brauchen Sie eine Allroundkraft, die sie tatkräftig unterstützt, und ich fürchte, ich bin nicht die Richtige für Sie, Mrs. Crane.“

„Tja, das ist wirklich schade“, meinte Liz, die das Mädchen immer noch freundlich anschaute. „Aber vielleicht hätte ich dennoch einen Job für Sie.“

Carol schaute die Abteilungsleiterin überrascht an, während diese fortfuhr: „Als Sie vorhin das Kostüm anprobierten, hatte ich Gelegenheit, Sie etwas zu beobachten. Dabei ist mir nicht nur aufgefallen, wie gut es Ihnen steht, sondern dass Sie es auch verstehen, sich gut zu bewegen. Zudem sind Sie sehr fotogen. Miss Sanderson, könnten Sie sich vorstellen, in unserem Hause als Model zu arbeiten?“

„Als Model?“

„Ja, als Model. Wir würden Sie dann in unsere Kleider stecken und für den hauseigenen Katalog oder für unsere Werbefotos ablichten. Die Termine liegen hauptsächlich an den Wochenenden und Sie könnten mit uns absprechen, wann es Ihnen am Besten passt. Möglicherweise lässt es sich sogar einrichten, die meisten Fotoshootings in Ihre Semesterferien zu legen.“

Carol starrte Liz Crane an, als hätte sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen. Die Abteilungsleiterin musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Nun, Miss Sanderson, was sagen Sie dazu? Sind Sie an dem Job interessiert?“

„Ich… ich kann es noch nicht glauben…“, stotterte das Mädchen. „Das wäre… fantastisch…“

„Wir bezahlen Sie auch recht gut, meine Liebe“, erwiderte Liz lächelnd. „Natürlich würden Sie vor allem die Mode für die Geschäftsfrau vorführen, denn Sie verkörpern eindeutig den Typ, den wir dafür suchen.“

„Unterwäsche, Badeanzüge und Bikinis brauche ich also nicht vorzuführen?“, fragte Carol noch einmal zaghaft nach.

„Dafür gibt es andere Models, meine Liebe“, versicherte ihr Liz. „Wenn Sie wollen, können wir in Ihrem Vertrag festlegen, welche Art von Mode Sie für uns tragen.“

„Gut“, meinte die junge Frau, die allmählich ihre Fassung wiedergewann. „Gut, damit bin ich einverstanden. – Ach, Mrs. Crane, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich solch ein Angebot bekomme. Bisher habe ich nämlich noch nie als Model gearbeitet.“

„Das macht überhaupt nichts, Miss Sanderson. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie in dieser Beziehung ein Naturtalent sind. Aber ich hätte noch eine Bitte, meine Liebe: Das blaue Kostüm, das Sie vorhin anprobiert haben, steht Ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet und ich würde Sie gerne darin noch heute Abend für ein neues Plakat fotografieren lassen. Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, mir in das Fotostudio zu folgen?“

 

~*~

 

Nachdem Susan das Büro verlassen hatte, fuhr auch J. R. nach Hause. Da er bei seiner neuen Sekretärin heute noch nicht zum Zuge gekommen und daher innerlich überaus erregt war, sehnte er sich danach, diese Spannung auszuleben. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als Sue Ellen, die sich doch ohnehin regelmäßig darüber beschwerte, er würde sie vernachlässigen.

J. R’s Enttäuschung war groß, als er sein Heim leer vorfand. Seine Frau hatte ihm lediglich eine kurze Notiz auf einem Zettel hinterlassen, dass sie sich in der Stadt mit einer Freundin traf und es heute etwas später werden könne. Wütend knüllte J. R. den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn schwungvoll in eine Ecke der Küche.

„Wenn man dieses Weib einmal braucht, ist es nicht da!“, knurrte er leise vor sich hin, ging dann ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich aus. Danach verschwand er unter der Dusche in der Hoffnung, dass kaltes Wasser ihn beruhigen würde…

 

~*~

 

Völlig ruhig und guter Dinge befand sich Carol auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ab 1. Oktober als Model bei >Der Laden< arbeiten würde. Es war so ein großes Glück gewesen, dass sie einfach ihrer Stimmung gefolgt und in das Geschäft gegangen war. Sobald sie am Montag ihren neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hatte, würde sie bei Ewing Oil zum 30. September kündigen.

Zwar hatte Liz ihr gesagt, dass sie ab Januar des nächsten Jahres ein neues Konzept in >Der Laden< einführen wolle, welches vorsah, dass sie auch auf Bestellung private Modevorführungen bei Kunden durchführten, doch das störte Carol nicht. Liz versicherte ihr, dass sie selbstverständlich die Termine mit ihr absprechen würde. Auf diese Weise könne sie in Ruhe ihr Studium zu Ende bringen und nebenbei ihren Lebensunterhalt sichern. >Der Laden< zahlte ihr sogar das Doppelte von dem, was sie derzeit bei Ewing Oil verdiente.

Carol fühlte sich erleichtert, dass sie in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr im Vorzimmer J. R‘s sitzen würde und es ihr dann erspart blieb, ihm immer wieder zu begegnen. Sie war sicher, dass J. R. darüber auch erleichtert wäre. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, um über ihre erste Liebe hinwegzukommen, die ihr so viel Schmerz bereitete. Und wenn sie sich völlig auf ihr Studium und ihren Job konzentrierte, würde es ihr mit der Zeit bestimmt gelingen, diesen tiefen Schmerz zu überwinden.

In derlei Gedanken vertieft kam sie vor dem Haus an, in dem sie wohnte. Sie wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, als sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurde.

„Hallo, Carol.“

Das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Entschuldige, das hab ich wirklich nicht gewollt“, bat Barney, der nun neben sie trat, um Verzeihung. Carol atmete hörbar aus und wandte sich dann mit wütendem Gesicht an ihn.

„Was willst du hier?“, fuhr sie ihn an.

„Bitte, beruhige dich, Carol. Ich möchte nur mit dir reden. Heute Mittag warst du ja so schnell verschwunden.“

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich zu einer Vorlesung musste. Außerdem warst du anderweitig sehr gefragt.“

„Es war nicht besonders nett von dir, mich diesem anstrengenden Damen-Trio zu überlassen“, sagte Barney vorwurfsvoll.

„Gehört es nicht zu deinen Aufgaben, dich um deine Studentinnen zu kümmern? Und soviel ich mitbekam, handelte es sich bei den Dreien um angehende Juristinnen. Du solltest dich freuen, dass Sie sich so engagiert mit den Aufgaben auseinandersetzen, die du ihnen erteilst.“

„Ja, das freut mich auch, aber müssen sie mich damit ausgerechnet in der Mittagspause behelligen?“

„Diskutier das mit ihnen selbst aus!“, entgegnete Carol und schloss nun die Haustür auf. „Was mich betrifft, ich bin sehr müde und nicht besonders dazu aufgelegt, mich heute Abend auf ein längeres Gespräch mit dir einzulassen.“

„Wo kommst du jetzt überhaupt her?“, erkundigte sich Barney besorgt.

„Das geht dich wirklich nichts an!“, wies Carol ihn zurecht.

„Natürlich nicht. Entschuldige bitte!“

„Also, was willst du, Barney?“

„Wie du weißt, belastet es mich sehr, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass du dich mit deinem Vater entzweit hast und nach Dallas gezogen bist.“

„Und ich versichere dir, Barney, dass du nicht der Grund, sondern lediglich der Auslöser dafür warst. Früher oder später wäre es auch ohne dich dazu gekommen, glaub mir.“

„Dennoch, Carol, es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Bitte, gib mir die Gelegenheit, mich mit dir auszusprechen.“

„Also schön, wenn es dir hilft“, gab das Mädchen nach. „Aber in der Woche habe ich wenig Zeit.“

„Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir am Wochenende zusammen essen gehen“, sagte Barney. „Ich lade dich ein. Wann passt es dir am besten?“

‚Nie‘ hätte Carol am liebsten erwidert, aber in der Hoffnung, nach dieser Aussprache von Barney nicht mehr behelligt zu werden, antwortete sie: „Samstagabend um Acht.“

Der junge Anwalt lächelte und nickte.

„Gut, Carol, dann hole ich dich also Samstagabend um Acht hier ab.“

 

~*~

 

Innerlich erfüllt von der Liebe, die Cliff ihr auch an diesem Abend geschenkt hatte, kehrte Sue Ellen nach Hause zurück. Da sie ihren Mann überhaupt nicht in der gemeinsamen Wohnung erwartete, erschrak sie sehr, als sie ihn auf dem Sofa sitzend vorfand. Er trug nichts weiter als seinen Morgenmantel, während er eine uninteressante Sendung im Fernsehen verfolgte.

„Guten Abend, Sue Ellen“, begrüßte er sie mürrisch und schaltete nun das Fernsehgerät aus. „Wo kommst du so spät noch her?“

„Ich habe mich mit einer Freundin getroffen“, log sie. „Hast du meinen Zettel nicht gefunden?“

„Doch, aber es ist bereits halb zwölf!“

„Nun, du weißt doch, Schatz, wie viel Freundinnen sich zu erzählen haben. Da kann es schon einmal sehr spät werden.“

J. R. musterte seine Gattin eingehend und stellte dann fest: „Du hast dich verdammt fein herausgeputzt.“

„Nun ja, du kennst doch Rosemary Clark, die immer sehr genau hinguckt, ob man wie eine Lady erscheint oder nicht. Meinst du, ich will mir von ihr sagen lassen, dass ich nicht vornehm genug gekleidet bin?“

„Hm… ich wette, es gefällt dir selbst, dich so hübsch zu machen“, knurrte J. R., erhob sich und kam auf sie zu. Mit beiden Händen umschlang er Sue Ellen und zog sie fest an sich. „Du bist verdammt niedlich, weißt du das?"

„Ach, J. R., warte doch, bis ich mich ein bisschen frisch gemacht habe“, versuchte Sue Ellen ihn abzuwehren. Aber schon hatte er seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt und zwängte ihr gewaltsam einen Kuss auf. Seine Frau wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Und sie verspürte keinerlei Lust darauf, mit ihm intim zu werden. Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Endlich ließ er sie los und schaute sie verwundert an.

„Nanu, Sue Ellen, du hast dich doch immer darüber beschwert, dass ich dich so oft vernachlässige. Heute bin ich extra früher nach Hause gekommen, damit wir zusammen sein können, und du bist nicht da. Und nun darf ich dich nicht einmal in den Arm nehmen und küssen?“

Sue Ellen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte: „Natürlich darfst du das, mein Schatz, aber du hast mich völlig überrumpelt. Ich bin es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, dass du zu Hause bist und spontan deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen willst. Warte bitte einen Augenblick, J. R., dann mache ich mich ein wenig zurecht…“

„Oh, das brauchst du nicht!“. entgegnete er, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie wieder an sich. Diesmal war er jedoch ein wenig sanfter, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass er mit Susan auch etwas gröber als gewöhnlich umgegangen war und sie sich deswegen beschwerte. Womöglich lag darin der Grund, dass sie nicht mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Doch mit Sue Ellen wollte er sich jetzt vergnügen und hielt es daher für ratsam, den zärtlichen Ehemann zu spielen.

„Ich wollte nicht so grob sein, Liebling“, murmelte er und küsste sie behutsam. „Du siehst so sexy aus…“

Obwohl Sue Ellen seine Liebkosungen unangenehm waren, ließ sie sie über sich ergehen, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. J. R. durfte auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie ihn mit einem anderen hinterging. Wenn er jetzt von ihr ihre ehelichen Pflichten einforderte, konnte sie sich dem schlecht entziehen. Sie musste sich und Cliff vor dem Zorn und der Rache J. R’s schützen… Cliff, ach, Cliff… wenn doch bloß Cliff ihr Ehemann wäre…

„Ich bin wirklich sehr müde, J. R.“, versuchte sie ein letztes Mal, ihren Mann abzuwehren.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte dieser. Als sie nickte, hob er sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Überlass dich ganz mir, Schatz. Ich werde deine Müdigkeit schon vertreiben.“

Sue Ellen sah die Erregung in den Augen ihres Mannes. Sie spürte, wie sehr es ihn danach drängte, mit ihr zu schlafen. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen, als er sie auf das Bett legte, und ließ es zu, dass er sie küsste, während er das Oberteil ihres Kleides öffnete und seine Hände ihren BH über ihre Brüste schoben. Danach spielte er eine Zeitlang mit ihren Nippeln, streichelte, lutschte und saugte an ihnen und machte sich dann daran, ihr das Kleid langsam auszuziehen. Während er das tat, stellte sie sich vor, er sei Cliff. Eine Vorstellung, die sie überaus erregte.

Als sie nackt war, fuhr J. R. damit fort, sie am ganzen Körper mit Händen, Mund und Zunge zu liebkosen. Da sie dabei Cliff vor Augen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie wohlig aufstöhnte und erwartungsvoll ihre Schenkel spreizte. Sofort drang ihr Mann in sie ein und nahm sie mit harten Stößen. Diese Handlungsweise zerstörte Sue Ellen's Vorstellung, dass gerade Cliff mit ihr schlief, denn dieser war überaus zärtlich und würde so etwas niemals mit ihr machen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und starrte fassungslos in diejenigen J. R’s, der sie glücklich angrinste. Einen Moment später ergoss er sich bereits in sie, verharrte noch einen Moment und ließ sich dann neben ihr auf den Rücken gleiten. Er ergriff gleich darauf ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es war sehr schön…“, brummte er leise.

Sue Ellen starrte wie betäubt an die Decke, ohne ihm zu antworten. Aber J. R. hatte wohl auch keine Antwort von ihr erwartet. Als seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihr verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war, erhob sie sich langsam aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Dort stellte sie sich unter die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und genoss die Vorstellung, J. R’s Spuren von ihrem Körper abzuwaschen… 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Sue Ellen wurde morgens von einem sanften Kuss J. R’s geweckt, der ihr neckisch zuflüsterte: „Aufstehen, mein Schatz, die Familie wartet.“

Dann ging er ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Sue Ellen schaute ihm nach und fragte sich verwundert, was mit ihm los sei. So lieb war ihr Mann schon lange nicht mehr zu ihr gewesen. Gestern hatte er sie zum Beischlaf gedrängt, den sie nur ertragen konnte, indem sie sich vorstellte, dass sie mit Cliff intim war, und heute Morgen verhielt J. R. sich immer noch zärtlich.

Sie erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett und seufzte. Es war tatsächlich angenehm, wenn ihr Mann sich dermaßen liebevoll verhielt, doch sie war zu lange mit ihm verheiratet, um darauf zu vertrauen, dass diese Stimmung bei ihm lange anhielt. Von einem Moment zum anderen konnte sich J. R’s Laune wenden und er war wieder das Ekel, das sie kannte. Nein, sie fiel nicht mehr darauf herein, wenn er sich mal anständig ihr gegenüber verhielt. Das konnte sie nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen, J. R. eines Tages für immer zu verlasse und mit Cliff zusammenzuleben.

Cliff liebte sie wirklich und würde sie immer auf Händen tragen. Er überschüttete sie mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, wie sie es niemals erlebt hatte. Doch jetzt war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt, ihren Gatten zu verlassen und die Scheidung einzureichen…

„Na, bist du immer noch erschöpft?“, fragte J. R., der gerade aus dem Bad kam und sich anzog. Dabei warf er ihr schelmische Blicke zu und grinste. „Diese Nacht wird dir sicherlich unvergesslich sein, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?“

Sue Ellen lächelte ihn gezwungen an und antwortete: „Aber natürlich, J. R.“

Dann ging auch sie ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Sie würde sich nach dem Frühstück ausgiebig ihrer Körperpflege hingeben, da sie keine anderen Pläne für den Tag hatte. Cliff könnte sich erst wieder am Wochenende mit ihr treffen. Doch dafür hatte er sie gestern Nacht ausgiebig verwöhnt… ja, diese Nacht würde ihr unvergesslich sein… unvergesslich, weil Cliff sie geliebt hatte…

 

~*~

 

Die Familie saß bereits gemeinsam am Tisch des großen Esszimmers, wo sie jeden Morgen das Frühstück einzunehmen pflegte, als Jock erschien. Wütend schmiss er die Zeitung, die er in seiner Hand hielt, auf den Tisch und fuhr seinen ältesten Sohn an: „Verdammt, J. R., wie konnte so etwas passieren?!“

Der dermaßen Angesprochene blinzelte seinen alten Herrn irritiert an.

„Was meinst du, Daddy?“

„Da! Lies selbst!“, forderte Jock ihn auf, indem er auf die Zeitung deutete. J. R. nahm das Blatt an sich und schaute drauf. Sofort stockte ihm der Atem.

„Das darf ja nicht wahr sein!“, entfuhr es ihm.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Lucy neugierig und nun blickten auch alle anderen am Tisch zu J. R.

„In Dallas wurde ein Büro zur Grunderwerbskontrolle eingerichtet und der Leiter dieser neuen Behörde ist Cliff Barnes!“, erklärte er dann wütend und knallte nun ebenso wie vor ihm sein Vater die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Verdammt! Das könnte Ärger bedeuten!“

„Ganz genau!“, brummte Jock, der immer noch hinter seinem Stuhl stand. „Cliff Barnes wird nichts unversucht lassen, um uns Schwierigkeiten zu machen.“

„Wundert euch das?!“, mischte sich Bobby ein. „Immerhin hat mein Bruder den Ruf von Cliff nicht unwesentlich beschädigt und ich kann es meinem Schwager nicht verdenken, wenn er seine Machtposition dazu benutzt, um uns Probleme zu bereiten. Andere tun das schließlich auch.“

Bobby warf J. R. einen missmutigen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „Dennoch glaube ich kaum, dass Cliff willkürlich handeln kann – schließlich muss er seine Entscheidungen begründen.“

„So ist es!“, pflichtete Pamela ihm bei und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Bobby und sie tauschten einen zärtlichen Blick und ein Lächeln aus. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an J. R. und sagte streng: „Mein Bruder hat einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn!“

„Ja, vor allem ist er sehr selbstgerecht“, spottete J. R.

„Das musst du gerade sagen!“, fuhr Bobby ihn an.

„Du tust mir Unrecht, kleiner Bruder“, widersprach J. R., wischte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab und erhob sich. „Ich weiß, dass ich meine Fehler habe – so wie jeder andere auch. Selbstgerecht kann man mich wirklich nicht nennen.“

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?!“, fragte Jock, der immer noch verärgert hinter seinem Stuhl stand.

„Ins Büro, Daddy, wie üblich!“

„Und was gedenkst du gegen Cliff Barnes zu unternehmen?“

„Im Moment gar nichts! Er hat nichts gegen uns in der Hand, unsere Lizenzen sind sauber. So lange Barnes uns in Ruhe lässt, werde ich auch ihn in Ruhe lassen“, erwiderte sein Ältester. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daddy!“

J. R. schenkte jedem am Tisch ein unverbindliches Lächeln, verabschiedete sich dann und verließ das Haus. Jock starrte seinem Ältesten mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nach.

„Der Junge nimmt das alles viel zu leicht“, brummte er missmutig.

„Er wird schon damit fertigwerden“, meinte Miss Elli lächelnd. „Setz dich endlich, Jock, und iss etwas!“

Der alte Ewing folgte der Aufforderung seiner Frau, ohne dass sich an seiner negativen Grundstimmung etwas änderte. Schweigend und mit böser Miene trank er seinen Kaffee.

Sue Ellen tat es ihm gleich, damit niemand aus der Familie ihr triumphierendes Lächeln bemerkte. J. R’s Reaktion verriet zumindest ihr überdeutlich, wie sehr er sich durch die neue Machtposition Cliffs bedroht sah. Womöglich konnte sie ihrer Ehehölle schneller als erwartet entfliehen…

 

~*~

 

Carol war froh, als sie morgens auf dem Campus Alison wiedertraf. Sofort eilte sie zu ihr, um zu erfahren, was gestern eigentlich geschehen sei. Nur allzu gern erzählte ihre Freundin ihr, wie Andrew sie dazu genötigt hatte, ihn zu einem Mittagessen zu begleiten, damit er sie seinem zukünftigen Arbeitgeber präsentieren konnte.

„Aber damit nicht genug“, führte Alison aus. „Andrew will mir verbieten, in den Semesterferien ein Praktikum in New York zu machen. Dabei ist dieses Angebot genau das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe und ich werde es annehmen. Wenn Andrew meint, mich herumkommandieren zu können, befindet er sich im Irrtum!“

„Du hast vollkommen recht“, erwiderte Carol. „Trotzdem wäre ich froh, wenn du wieder heimkommst. Ohne dich fühle ich mich doch recht unwohl in dem Appartment deines Freundes.“

„Vermutlich verbreitet Andrew eine miese Stimmung“, meinte Alison schnaubend. „Doch wenn er glaubt, dass ich zu Kreuze krieche, hat er sich getäuscht.“

„Vielleicht lässt er ja heute mit sich reden. Es wäre jedenfalls schön, wenn du wieder mit mir unter einem Dach wohnen würdest.“

„Ach, komm her, Carol“, sagte Alison und schloss ihre Freundin fest in die Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mit nach Dallas gekommen bist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Sache mit Andrew renkt sich sicherlich wieder ein. Aber vorerst lasse ich ihn ein wenig schmoren, denn ich bin immer noch wütend auf ihn.“

„Wie lange, meinst du, wirst du wegbleiben?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber heute komme ich noch nicht heim.“

Sandra Livingstone kam nun auf die beiden Freundinnen zu und meinte: „Es wird langsam Zeit, in die Uni zu gehen. Die Veranstaltungen fangen in fünf Minuten an.“

Carol seufzte und sagte zu Alison: „Dann werden wir uns heute wohl nicht mehr sehen. Nach meinem zweiten Seminar muss ich gleich zur Arbeit fahren.“

„Du hast nicht mal Zeit zum Mittagessen?“

„Nein, leider. Das Seminar ist um 13.15 Uhr zu Ende und ich muss doch um 14.00 Uhr im Büro sein.“

„Und zwischen der Vorlesung und dem Seminar haben wir nur zehn Minuten Zeit, um vom einen Gebäude zum anderen zu laufen“, bemerkte Sandra.

„Tja, das wird knapp“, meinte Alison. Dann umarmte sie nochmals ihre Freundin. „Viel Glück, Carol, und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung.“

„Langsam fange ich an, daran zu glauben“, gab Carol zu. Als sie daraufhin den erstaunten Blick ihrer Freundin sah, erklärte sie: „Das muss ich dir ausführlich erzählen, doch heute komme ich nicht mehr dazu. Es sei denn, du überwindest dich und bist heute Abend wieder bei uns.“

„Vergiss es, Carol! Es wäre falsch, so früh wieder aufzutauchen. Aber vielleicht telefonieren wir heute Abend mal. Bis dann!“

Alison drehte sich um und verschwand in einem der vielen Gebäude, während Sandra und Carol sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufmachten…

 

~*~

 

Kaum war J. R. im Büro angekommen, erblickte er Susan und seine Laune hob sich um ein Vielfaches. Zwar beunruhigte ihn die neue Machtposition von Cliff Barnes, doch das war im Moment nicht so wichtig. Vielmehr freute er sich darauf, morgen mit seiner neuen Sekretärin zu verreisen und nach einem eher belanglosen Geplänkel mit anderen Leuten aus seiner Branche mit der Kleinen einige schöne Tage zu verleben.

„Guten Morgen, Schätzchen“, begrüßte er sie fröhlich. „Bring mir einen Kaffee und bestell dann sofort zwei Flugtickets erster Klasse, Hin- und Rückflug. Du weißt ja, dass wir einen Geschäftstermin in Austin haben!“

„Aber natürlich, Sir“, erwiderte sie und lächelte. Dann eilte sie in die Küche, um den Kaffee aufzusetzen. Währenddessen rief J. R. von seinem Büro aus bei sich zu Hause an. Er musste etwas warten, bis seine Frau den Hörer abnahm.

„Sue Ellen Ewing!“

„Hallo, Schatz, ich bin's!“

„Oh, J. R.? Hast du etwas vergessen, dass ich dir vorbeibringen soll?“

„Nein, nein, du brauchst mir nichts bringen. Aber es wäre nett, wenn du mir einen Koffer mit den nötigsten Sachen zum Anziehen packen würdest. Ich fliege nach Austin und bleibe vier Tage.“

„Davon hast du mir gestern gar nichts erzählt.“

„Nun, gestern…“, er lachte verhalten. „Du weißt doch, dass wir gestern nicht sehr viel zum Reden gekommen sind, nicht wahr?“

„Hm…“, erwiderte Sue Ellen nur. „Fliegst du heute noch, J. R.?“

„Morgen früh, Schatz. Du kannst also heute in aller Ruhe meinen Koffer packen.“

„Das mache ich doch gern. Bis später, J. R.“

„Bis heute Abend“, präzisierte er und legte dann auf. Mittlerweile war Susan mit einem Tablett eingetreten, auf dem zwei Tassen Kaffee, eine Zuckerdose und ein Kännchen mit Milch standen. Die junge Frau stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch von J. R. ab und schaute ihn danach erwartungsvoll an.

„So, so“, murmelte er und lächelte, während er sie anblickte. „Du möchtest also mit mir zusammen Kaffee trinken?“

„Da ist doch nichts dabei“, meinte Susan. „Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist…“

„Ist Miss Peters schon im Sekretariat?“

„Nein, aber sie müsste bald kommen.“

„Dann hör gut zu, Kleines: Offiziell bleiben wir bei der förmlichen Anrede. Die Leute müssen doch nicht wissen, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft. Schließlich bin ich verheiratet und meine Frau ist ein wenig eifersüchtig… du verstehst?“

„Sicher, J. R. Nach außen hin werde ich dich weiterhin ‚Sir‘ und ‚Mr. Ewing‘ nennen, wenn du es wünscht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Frau misstrauisch wird. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum Miss Sanderson dich einfach J. R. nennen darf.“

„Das ist etwas anderes“, meinte er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Carol kannte ich bereits privat, bevor ich sie als Aushilfe für das Sekretariat einstellte. Man kann schlecht von ihr verlangen, dass sie mich wieder förmlich anreden soll, wo wir doch befreundet sind.“

„Ach, ihr seid befreundet?“

„Ja, obwohl diese Freundschaft nicht mehr sehr eng ist.“

„Wenn es sich so verhält, dann frage ich mich wirklich, weshalb sie noch immer im Vorzimmer arbeitet“, stichelte Susan. „Miss Peters erzählte mir, dass hier vorher immer nur zwei Sekretärinnen gearbeitet haben.“

„Das ist richtig“, räumte J. R. ein. „Aber Carol ist eine fähige Kraft und ich wollte sie, nachdem sie mir so aus der Patsche geholfen hat, nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen. Eigentlich hätte ich ihr gerne die Sekretärinnenstelle gegeben, doch sie möchte unbedingt ihr Studium weitermachen. Deshalb beschäftige ich sie weiterhin hier, denn ich will sie nicht verlieren.“

„Findest du nicht, dass du gegenüber Miss Sanderson viel zu sentimental bist, J. R.? Sobald sie ihr Studium beendet hat, wird sie bestimmt nicht mehr im Sekretariat arbeiten wollen.“

„Muss sie ja auch nicht. Ich habe vor, sie nach Abschluss ihres Zwischendiploms in die Personalabteilung zu versetzten, wo sie als Assistentin praktische Erfahrungen sammeln kann. Und wer weiß, vielleicht möchte sie nach bestandenem Examen ja weiterhin für unsere Firma arbeiten.“

„Es ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir, für Miss Sanderson bereits eine Karriere im Management von Ewing Oil zu planen“, spottete Susan, nahm ihre Tasse und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ich denke eben vorausschauend, deshalb bin ich auch der Leiter dieser Firma“, gab J. R. seiner Sekretärin in ernstem Ton zurück. „Weshalb sollte ich mir nicht meinen eigenen Managementnachwuchs heranziehen, wenn ich schon einmal das Glück habe, eine gute Mitarbeiterin zu besitzen? Dass Carol zuverlässig ist und selbständig arbeiten kann, hat sie oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Was sie sonst noch in dieser Firma braucht, werden wir ihr schon beibringen.“

„Miss Sanderson kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, in dir einen so fabelhaften Förderer gefunden zu haben“, bemerkte Susan mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme.

„Nun ja, ich würde mich nicht unbedingt als Carols Förderer sehen“, widersprach J. R. „Eigentlich fühle ich mich in gewisser Weise für sie verantwortlich, da ich sie ja schließlich in die Firme geholt habe.“

Susan erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern meinte nur in knappem Ton: „Ich gehe jetzt mal an meine Arbeit“ und verschwand aus J. R’s Büro.

Wenig später erschien Gillian gemeinsam mit Bobby. Die beiden hatten sich vor dem Aufzug getroffen und unterhielten sich auf dem Weg in den 12. Stock angeregt miteinander.

„Ich habe übrigens gegen 10.00 Uhr eine Besprechung in meinem Büro. Bitte kommen Sie doch dazu, um das Protokoll zu führen. Und bitte teilen Sie Miss Steward mit, dass Sie Ihre Mittagspause etwas später machen muss, damit das Vorzimmer besetzt ist. Die Besprechung kann bis 15.00 Uhr dauern“, sagte Bobby.

„Oh, das kommt tatsächlich sehr überraschend, Mr. Ewing.“

„Ja, tut mir wirklich leid“, entschuldigte sich Bobby. „Es hat sich gestern erst am späten Abend bei meinem Außentermin ergeben und ich wollte Sie zu so später Stunde nicht mehr zu Hause damit behelligen.“

„Schon gut, Mr. Ewing. Ich rufe gleich den Catering-Service an und bestelle für 12.30 Uhr ein kleines Büffet. Ihre Geschäftspartner sind bestimmt dankbar für eine kleine Mittagspause“, schlug Gillian vor.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee“, lobte ihr Chef sie. „Und wenn die Besprechung vorbei ist, gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause. Wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Überstunden Sie schon hier im Hause geleistet haben, plagt mich wirklich ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.“

„Das brauchen Sie nicht zu haben“, erwiderte Gillian. „Es kommt uns allen zugute, wenn Ewing Oil erfolgreiche Geschäfte macht. Schließlich leben wir davon.“

„Es beruhigt mich wirklich, eine so verständnisvolle Sekretärin zu haben“, meinte Bobby lächelnd. „Wir haben schon sehr viel Glück mit unseren Mitarbeiterinnen.“

In diesem Augenblick hielt der Aufzug und sie stiegen aus. Nach dem obligatorischen Morgengruß an Susan, verschwand der Juniorchef in sein Büro, während Gillian sich an ihren Schreibtisch begab und sofort den Catering-Service anrief, der schon öfter Ewing Oil beliefert hatte. Danach wandte sie sich ihrer Kollegin zu und informierte sie über das, was Bobby ihr aufgetragen hatte. Susan machte ein äußerst missmutiges Gesicht, als sie hörte, dass sie wahrscheinlich die Mittagspause durcharbeiten musste, bis Carol um 14.00 Uhr kam.

„Tja“, meinte Gillian. „Wer bei Ewing Oil arbeitet, muss flexibel sein. Es kann immer wieder vorkommen, dass eine dringende Sitzung einberufen wird; und dann wird von uns erwartet, dass wir einsatzbereit sind.“

„Aber selbstverständlich“, gab Susan in ironischem Ton zurück. „Ich kann gut damit leben, erst zwei Stunden später Mittagspause zu machen. Apropos: Morgen begleite ich J. R. zu einem Geschäftstermin nach Austin. Wir kehren erst Sonntagabend zurück. Sie werden also drei Tage ohne mich im Sekretariat auskommen müssen.“

„Kein Problem“, entgegnete Gillian leichthin. „Wer wie ich mehrere Wochen am Stück allein hier bewältigen musste, den können drei Tage allein im Vorzimmer nicht mehr erschüttern.“

Damit widmete sich Gillian wieder ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute die sich darauf befindlichen Papiere durch, um sich nicht länger mit Susan unterhalten zu müssen. Doch dass ihre Kollegin jetzt für vier Tage mit J. R. auf Geschäftsreise ging, bestätigte nur den Verdacht, den sie bereits bei der Einstellung von Susan Steward hegte: Der Chef hatte in seiner neuen Sekretärin eine Gespielin für seine außerehelichen Vergnügungen gefunden.

Nun, das störte sie nicht, solange Susan weiterhin ihre Arbeit so gut verrichtete, wie sie es jetzt tat und sich kollegial verhielt. Was Miss Steward und J. R. Ewing privat trieben, ging sie schließlich nichts an…

 


	34. Chapter 34

Gegen 10.00 Uhr trafen mehrere Geschäftspartner von Bobby ein, die sofort von Gillian begrüßt und in das Büro des Juniorchefs geführt wurden. Danach kam sie noch einmal kurz in das Sekretariat zurück, um sich einen Block und zwei Bleistifte zu holen.

„So, Miss Steward, ich muss jetzt zu Mr. Ewing ins Büro, um das Protokoll zu führen“, wandte sie sich kurz an ihre Kollegin. „Etwa gegen 12.30 Uhr wird das Büffet geliefert. Sollte ich dann noch immer in Mr. Robert Ewings Büro sein, so klopfen Sie doch bitte an die Tür.“

„Mach ich!“, versprach Susan, die sich mittlerweile wieder abgeregt hatte. Die Aussicht darauf, morgen mit J. R. zu verreisen, am Nachmittag ein bisschen zu arbeiten, und sich danach mit ihm in das Wochenendhaus seines Freundes zurückzuziehen, versöhnte sie ungemein, nachdem sie die beiden Flugtickets erster Klasse bestellt hatte und diese in etwa einer Stunde zu ihr ins Büro gebracht werden würden. Ach, es war ein herrliches Gefühl!

Und nachdem Susan J. R. davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass sie heute wahrscheinlich keine Mittagspause würde machen können, weil Robert Ewing eine mehrstündige Besprechung hatte, Miss Peters dabei das Protokoll führen musste und deshalb nicht im Vorzimmer wäre, hatte ihr Chef ihr erlaubt, Feierabend zu machen, sobald Miss Sanderson ihren Dienst antrat. Und nicht nur das! J. R. winkte sie zu sich ins Büro hinein, steckte ihr 300 Dollar zu und meinte, sie solle sich für die Geschäftsreise etwas Hübsches kaufen.

Susan lächelte, als sie daran zurückdachte. Oh ja, das Arrangement fing gut an und natürlich würde sie sich noch heute etwas Hübsches kaufen, an dem J. R. sicherlich Gefallen finden würde…

 

~*~

 

Als Carol kurz vor 14.00 Uhr zur Arbeit kam, wunderte sie sich, Susan Steward allein im Sekretariat vorzufinden. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als ihre Kollegin sich von ihrem bereits aufgeräumten Schreibtisch erhob, ihre Handtasche ergriff und meinte: „So, Miss Sanderson, das Büro gehört Ihnen. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Susan schnell aus dem Sekretariat, ohne Carol noch irgendwelche Erklärungen gegeben zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd ging das Mädchen an seinen Schreibtisch, deckte ihre Schreibmaschine auf und schaltete sie ein. Dann schaute sie in ihren Eingangskorb und seufzte. Zwei Kassetten lagen dort, deren Inhalt aufs Papier gebracht werden musste.

Noch einmal ließ Carol ihren Blick durch das Vorzimmer wandern. Wo war eigentlich Gillian?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich J. R’s Bürotür und er schritt, mehrere Papiere in der Hand haltend, die er las, auf Susans Schreibtisch zu.

„Hier müsste noch etwas geändert werden, Miss Steward“, murmelte er, nahm seine Augen von den Papierseiten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Sekretärin sich nicht mehr auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz befand. Irritiert schaute er nun auf und blickte direkt in Carols Richtung. Fast erschrak er, als er sie dort stehen sah.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ewing“, begrüßte ihn die Studentin in sachlichem Ton, obwohl es ihr weh tat, ihm zu begegnen. Diese Anrede schien ihm seine Fassung wiederzugeben.

„Hallo, Carol“, erwiderte er dann ohne zu lächeln. „Ist Miss Steward schon gegangen?“

„Ja, vor etwa 2 Minuten. Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja helfen, Sir?“

„Oh, natürlich… warum nicht…“, meinte J. R. und ließ ein schwaches Lächeln erkennen. „Doch dazu wäre es besser, wenn du dich an den Schreibtisch hier setzt. In dem Bericht müssten einige Änderungen vorgenommen werden, und da er mit dieser Maschine hier geschrieben worden ist…“

„Schon klar“, sagte Carol und näherte sich Susans Schreibtisch. Als sie sich gerade auf dem Stuhl ihrer Kollegin niederlassen wollte, fragte J. R.: „Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, mein Dienst beginnt um 14.00 Uhr.“

„Du bist ziemlich blass, Carol. Hast du schon etwas zu Mittag gegessen?“

„Nein, dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit. Aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm, da ich keinen Hunger habe.“

„Komm, Carol, trink wenigstens einen Tee oder einen Kaffee.“

„Nein, vielen Dank! Ich möchte jetzt mit meiner Arbeit anfangen.“

„Carol, ich bestehe darauf, dass du eine Kleinigkeit zu dir nimmst!“, sagte J. R. in ernstem Ton. „Bitte, Carol. Es ist nicht gut, dass du heute noch nichts gegessen hast.“

„Das stimmt nicht ganz“, widersprach die junge Frau. „Ich hatte ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, bevor ich zur Uni gefahren bin. Und zwischendurch habe ich auch etwas gegessen. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, J. R.“

Ohne es zu merken, war sie zu dieser vertrauten Anrede übergegangen, doch ihren Chef schien das zu freuen. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Ich mache mir aber Sorgen um dich, Carol.“

„Dazu besteht keine Veranlassung, Sir!“, entgegnete sie nun mit festerer Stimme, da ihr wieder seine Ermahnung einfiel, in Zukunft distanziert miteinander umzugehen. Sie nahm den schriftlichen Bericht ihres Vorgesetzten entgegen und schaute sich in Ruhe alles an, was er geändert haben wollte. Dabei versuchte sie auszublenden, dass J. R. neben ihr stand und sie stumm bei ihrem Tun beobachtete. Offensichtlich brauchte er diesen Bericht äußerst dringend. Carol holte das flüssige Tipp-Ex aus der Schreibtischschublade, schüttelte es und übermalte die zu ändernden Stellen des Berichts damit. Während sie die dermaßen bearbeiten Seiten trocknen ließ, deckte sie Susans Schreibmaschine auf und schaltete sie ein. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den zu korrigierenden Seiten zu, überprüfte, ob die mit Tipp-Ex gelöschten Stellen schon trocken waren und spannte dann vorsichtig das Papier in die Maschine ein, um die Lücken im Text mit den von J. R. gewünschten Formulierungen zu füllen.

Während Carol auf diese Weise nach und nach den Bericht überarbeitete, beobachtete ihr Chef sie nachdenklich. Wie sie aussah, wie sie sich bewegte und verhielt zog ihn immer noch magisch an und sie erschien ihm begehrenswerter als je zuvor. Doch sie war tabu für ihn und er durfte ihrem Glück mit diesem Jack nicht im Wege stehen.

„Wenn ich nicht verheiratet wäre, würde Carol jetzt mit mir zusammen sein und nicht mit diesem Italiener“, dachte er mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut, Eifersucht und Wut. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er morgen mit Susan verreisen und sicherlich mit ihr seinen Spaß haben würde. Doch viel lieber wäre er mit Carol geflogen… Ach, warum nur sah Carol alles so eng? Warum verstand sie nicht, dass er sich nicht einfach von Sue Ellen scheiden lassen konnte? Seine unberechenbare Ehefrau würde einen Skandal daraus machen und genau das konnten weder er noch die Firma gebrauchen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, wie sauer sein Vater darüber wäre. In diesem Fall würde er ihm gewiss die Leitung von Ewing Oil entziehen… genau das jedoch wollte J. R. unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Die Firma war sein Leben, ohne sie war er ein Nichts…

Nein! Seine Liebe zu Carol war nicht so groß wie seine Liebe zu Ewing Oil. Wegen einer Frau, und sei sie noch so liebenswert, würde er auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihm sein Vater die Leitung der Firma entzog.

Die junge Frau, die nicht ahnte, was ihrem Chef gerade durch den Kopf ging, zog das letzte korrigierte Blatt aus der Maschine, ordnete die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch und überreichte sie ihm dann.

„Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Sir“, meinte Carol.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, erwiderte J. R., der seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden konnte. „Du bist sehr umsichtig mit der Bearbeitung dieses Berichts umgegangen und ich bewundere deine Geduld. Wenn du diese Geduld doch auch in anderer Beziehung aufbringen könntest…“

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie meinen“, sagte Carol und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Damit wollte ich nur sagen, dass Geduld eine Tugend ist“, erklärte J. R. und senkte jetzt seine Lider, um sich für einen kurzen Moment von ihrem Anblick zu befreien. Verdammt! Carol war so schön… und die Erkenntnis, dass er sie niemals besitzen würde, schmerzte ihn zutiefst. Wenn sie ihm doch nur Zeit ließe, dann würde er schon eine Gelegenheit finden, wie er Sue Ellen einen Scheidungsgrund anhängen konnte, um sie vor aller Welt unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Dann wäre es egal, was sie über ihre gemeinsame Ehe erzählte – niemand würde sie mehr ernst nehmen und er könnte sie sich endlich vom Hals schaffen. Sogar sein Vater verstünde dann, weshalb er sich von ihr trennte… und er würde Firmenleiter von Ewing Oil bleiben.

„Carol, wenn du nur ein wenig Geduld hättest…“, begann er gerade, doch in diesem Moment ging die Bürotür seines Bruders auf und Gillian Peters kam in Begleitung mehrerer Herren heraus. Bobby folgte ihnen als Letzter, schüttelte jedem noch einmal persönlich die Hand und bedankte sich für das konstruktive Gespräch. Dann erblickte er seinen Bruder.

„Ach, J. R., ich muss dich kurz sprechen“, wandte Bobby sich an ihn. „Bitte, komm doch in mein Büro!“

„Wir reden später weiter, Carol“, sagte J. R. und folgte Bobby dann in sein Büro, während die Geschäftspartner seines jüngeren Bruders sich nochmals von Gillian verabschiedeten und dann das Büro verließen. Carol sah ihnen erstaunt nach und dann warf sie Gillian einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wir hatten seit heute Morgen um 10.00 Uhr bis jetzt eine intensive Besprechung“, erklärte ihre Kollegin lachend. „Aber es war sehr interessant.“

„Ach, deshalb war das Büro so leer, als ich kam.“

„Wie? War Miss Steward etwa schon fort, als du hier erschienen bist?“

„Nein, aber sie verschwand, kaum dass ich meinen Fuß hereinsetzte, ohne mir zu sagen, was überhaupt los ist“, antwortete Carol.

„Na, das ist vielleicht ein Früchtchen“, meinte Gillian daraufhin und schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber wir sollten ihr verzeihen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie sehr aufgeregt, weil sie J. R. morgen auf eine viertägige Dienstreise begleitet. Das bedeutet, dass wir den Rest der Woche hier sehr ruhig arbeiten können.“

„Warum denn das?“

„Nun ja, J. R. ist nicht der Einzige, der den Rest der Woche auf Dienstreise sein wird…“

„Aber die Firma kann doch nicht ohne einen Chef oder wenigstens einen Stellvertreter sein!“

„Das sollen die Ewing-Brüder unter sich ausmachen“, meinte Gillian mit ruhiger Stimme. „Komm, lass uns in die Küche gehen und eine Kleinigkeit essen. Es ist noch genügend von dem Büffet übrig, das ich in der Mittagspause für Bobby und seine Geschäftspartner bestellt habe. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hast du keine Zeit gehabt, etwas zu essen, bevor du hierher kamst, oder?“

„Nein, und eigentlich habe ich auch keinen richtigen Hunger.“

„Nun ja, das kannst du halten, wie du willst. Aber ich habe heute Mittag nur eine Kleinigkeit essen können und jetzt richtigen Kohldampf! Leiste mir doch wenigstens Gesellschaft, während ich etwas zu mir nehme.“

„Kann ich leider nicht, Gillian, auf mich warten zwei Bänder…“

„Sie sind nicht eilig, Carol. Und außerdem ist es inzwischen halb Vier. Es wird heute nicht mehr allzu viel im Büro passieren. Deine Bänder kannst du immer noch abtippen, wenn ich Feierabend gemacht habe. Glaub mir, danach bist du sicherlich ganz allein im Büro…“

Carol zögerte einen Moment, gab sich dann doch einen Ruck und stand auf. Als sie in der kleinen Küche dann den Rest des appetitlich hergerichteten Büffets sah, begann ihr Magen zu knurren. Gillian lachte, als sie es hörte, holte dann zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und füllte beide mit verschiedenen Kleinigkeiten. Mit verlegenem Lächeln setzte sich Carol zu ihrer Kollegin an den kleinen Tisch und aß mit Genuss die kleinen Köstlichkeiten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Bobby seinem Bruder eröffnet, dass er für den Rest der Woche als Leiter von >Ewing Construct< unterwegs sein würde, um sich verschiedenes Bauland anzusehen. Natürlich passte dies J. R. überhaupt nicht.

„Hör mal, Bobby, Ewing Construct ist nicht unser Hauptgeschäft, sondern nur eine kleine Nebenfirma, die dir am Herzen liegt. Du musst diese Termine um eine Woche verschieben, weil nämlich ich den Rest der Woche auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsbesprechung in Austin sein werde. In dieser Zeit muss doch jemand in der Hauptgeschäftsstelle von Ewing Oil sein, der mich als Firmenleiter vertritt!“

„Über deine Geschäftsreise hättest du mich früher informieren müssen, J. R.! Jetzt ist es mir unmöglich, die Besichtigungstermine abzusagen. Weißt du, wie lange ich dazu gebraucht habe, um diese Tour zustandezubringen? Und jetzt kommst du daher und verlangst von mir, meine so mühsam zurechtgelegten Termine abzusagen?! Nein, J. R., jetzt kannst du einmal am eigenen Leib spüren, welche negativen Auswirkungen deine Geheimnistuerei auch für dich selbst hat. Hoffentlich lernst du daraus, in Zukunft offener mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten!“

„Soll das etwa heißen, du lässt mich im Stich?!“

„Sag du doch deine Besprechung in Austin ab. Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du nur diesen einen Termin, nicht wahr?!“

„Aber er ist wichtig für Ewing Oil!“

„Dann überleg dir eine andere Lösung. Ich werde auf jeden Fall meine Besichtigungstermine wahrnehmen!“, entgegnete Bobby mit fester Stimme.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?!“, fragte J. R. mit verhaltener Wut.

„Ja, das ist es!“, bekräftigte sein jüngerer Bruder. Er konnte beobachten, wie J. R. vor Zorn rot anlief, sich dann umdrehte und sein Büro verließ, wobei er die Tür heftig ins Schloss schlug.

Carol und Gillian hörten das laute Türenschlagen, das sich noch ein paar Mal wiederholte. Dann war es endlich still.

„Meinst du, sie haben sich gestritten?“, fragte Carol nach einer Weile leise.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, erwiderte Gillian seufzend. „Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass es J. R. besonders gefallen hat, als Bobby ihm seine Pläne mitteilte. Und so, wie ich Robert Ewing kenne, wird er nicht nachgeben.“

„Aber was wird dann aus Ewing Oil? Gibt es denn niemanden, der die Firmenleitung vertreten kann, wenn J. R. und Bobby zur gleichen Zeit geschäftlich unterwegs sind?“

„Das sollen die Ewings selbst lösen, Carol“, erklärte Gillian ihn lächelnd. „Ich bin sicher, dass J. R’s Büro morgen früh besetzt ist.“

„Du meinst also, er sagt seine Dienstreise nach Austin ab?“

„Davon habe ich nichts gesagt, Carol. Lass dich einfach überraschen!“

 

~*~

 

J. R. fuhr hinaus in eine öde Gegend, die zu Southfork gehörte, hielt mitten darin an und stieg aus. Missmutig ließ er den Blick über das weite Land schweifen. Leider beherbergte dieses brachliegende Stück Erde kein Öl in seinem Inneren. Das hatten mehrere Gutachter bereits vor Jahren seinem Vater mitgeteilt. Er verstand nicht, weshalb Bobby irgendwo anders Land besichtigen wollte, wenn doch der eigenen Familie so viel davon zu Verfügung stand. Hier könnte man nach Herzenslust bauen. Aber vermutlich wollte sein kleiner Bruder beweisen, dass er aus eigener Kraft etwas bewerkstelligen konnte, und natürlich hatte ihm die angeheiratete Barnes diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Überhaupt mischte sich Pamela viel zu sehr in die Belange von Familie und Firma ein und leider hörte Bobby auf sie.

J. R. schnaubte. Die Heirat mit dieser kleinen Pamela Barnes war das Schlimmste, was Bobby seiner Familie antun konnte. Kaum getraut, war sein jüngerer Bruder nicht mehr damit zufrieden, die Außenkontakte zu Geschäftspartnern und Familienfreunden aufrechtzuerhalten, was konkret bedeutete, diese Leute regelmäßig zu besuchen. Der angenehme Nebeneffekt bestand dabei darin, dass Bobby auf diese Weise meist das ganze Jahr unterwegs war und ihm nicht in die Firmenleitung, für die er sich ohnehin nie besonders interessiert hatte, hineinredete. Bis dahin war sein jüngerer Bruder für ihn keine Konkurrenz und auch keine allzu große Gefahr gewesen. Doch nach seiner Heirat erklärte Bobby, er wolle jetzt sesshaft werden und bestand darauf, in die Leitung von Ewing Oil mit einbezogen zu werden. Natürlich fand Dad das großartig und so musste J. R. sich bald damit auseinandersetzen, dass sein Bruder als Juniorchef mit in der Firmenleitung saß.

Nun ja, Bobby war nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen bei der Sache, wie J. R. bald herausfand, und überließ ihm größtenteils die Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden mussten. Aber er bestand darauf, über alle wichtigen Belange in der Firma informiert zu werden. Das ging ihm wirklich auf die Nerven! Und natürlich steckte auch dahinter der Einfluss von Pamela Barnes. Ach, wenn es nur einen Weg gäbe, sie und Bobby auseinanderzubringen! Aber da würde ihm schon noch was einfallen, und vielleicht hatten einige seiner Freunde in Austin in dieser Hinsicht ein paar Anregungen für ihn…

Ein böses Lächeln umspielte J. R’s Mund. Niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten, nach Austin zu fahren, da es als wichtiges Treffen galt, um Kontakte untereinander aufrechtzuhalten. Dad verstand das und würde ihn hierin unterstützen. Sollte Bobby doch ihrem Vater erklären, warum es unabdingbar war, ausgerechnet jetzt durch ganz Texas zu fahren und die Firma im Stich zu lassen. Das würde seinen kleinen Bruder ganz schön ins Schwitzen bringen…

 


	35. Chapter 35

Es war bereits sieben, als Carol nach Hause kam, weil sie länger geblieben war als nötig, um einen umfangreichen Bericht fertigzuschreiben. Sie fand Andrew im Flur vor, wie er telefonierte. Seinem Gesicht nach zu schließen, war er äußerst wütend.

 „Na schön!“, hörte sie ihn zischen. „Dann tue, was du nicht lassen kannst!“

 Danach schmiss er den Hörer heftig auf die Gabel und warf Carol einen bösen Blick zu.

 „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Andrew?“, fragte sie zaghaft und sah ihn abwartend an.

 „Und ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!“, fuhr ihr Mitbewohner sie an. „Alison will partout nicht heimkommen, ehe ich mich damit einverstanden erkläre, dass sie das Praktikum bei diesem Peter Larson macht, und mich bei ihr entschuldige. Sie ist so stur! Und an allem bist nur du schuld!“

„Ich?“. fragte Carol entgeistert und schaute Andrew mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, du! Schließlich bist du es, die vehement die Ansicht vertritt, dass eine Frau unabhängig sein soll!“

„Daran finde ich nichts verkehrt! Zur Not muss eine Frau auch allein zurechtkommen!“

„Ha! Sag ich doch!“, rief Andrew empört aus. Sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile eine tiefrote Färbung angenommen. „Sogar deine eigenen Eltern stößt du vor den Kopf, weil du unbedingt in Dallas studieren musst! Wenn du nicht so eigensinnig wärst, könntest du längst deinen Abschluss in Rechtswissenschaften haben und in der Praxis deines Vaters arbeiten! Du verwöhntes Gör weißt gar nicht, welch ein Glück du hast, und du trittst es mit Füßen! Alison hätte einen Superjob haben können, doch sie zieht ein Praktikum in der Firma dieses Larson in New York vor! Dein schlechtes Beispiel steckt eben an!“

„Alison wusste schon immer, was sie will!“. erklärte ihm Carol kalt. „Und ich finde es gut, wenn sie tut, was sie für richtig hält!“

„Ja, ohne Rücksicht auf mich!“, entgegnete Andrew. „Das habe ich deinem schlechten Einfluss auf meine Freundin zu verdanken!“

„Alison ist auch meine Freundin!“

„Hmpf! Das ist ja eben das Schlimme! Wenn sie wenigstens erkennen würde, wie negativ sich ihr Umgang mit dir auswirkt. Allein, wie du dich gegenüber Barney verhältst, sollte ausreichen, dass jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch sieht, wie rücksichtslos du bist!“

„Jetzt reichts, Andrew! Die Sache zwischen Barney und mir geht dich nichts an!“

„Ja, ich finde auch, dass es reicht! Sieh zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich eine eigene Bleibe findest! Ich will dich keine Sekunde länger als nötig in meiner Wohnung haben!“

Nachdem Andrew diese Worte herausgeschrien hatte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, ging in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Carol starrte eine Weile stumm darauf, bis ihr allmählich klar wurde, was ihr Mitbewohner gesagt hatte. Tränen liefen langsam über ihre Wangen und sie holte mit zitternden Händen ihr Adressbüchlein aus ihrer Tasche heraus, in dem sie die Nummer von _Anthonys Club_ notiert hatte. Mit immer noch zitternden Fingern wählte sie sie und wartete, bis jemand sich meldete.

„Anthonys Club.“

„Hallo, hier ist Carol Sanderson. Ich würde gerne Giacomo Columbo sprechen!“

„Ach, hi Carol! Hier ist Antonio. Wie geht es dir?!

„Nicht besonders gut. Bitte, ich muss dringend deinen Bruder sprechen!“

„Weinst du etwa? Was ist los, Carol?“

„Ich muss sofort aus der Wohnung raus und weiß nicht wohin.“

„Das ist ja unglaublich! Pass auf, Carol, hier ist zwar jede Menge zu tun, aber ich versuche, eine meiner Aushilfen zu erreichen. Bitte, bleib ganz ruhig. Jack wird so schnell wie möglich bei dir sein.“

„Danke, Antonio…“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich! Und bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir finden schon eine Lösung!“

 

~~*~~ 

 

Bobby und Pam kamen zeitgleich in Southfork an, begrüßten sich herzlich und gingen händchenhaltend ins Haus. Die übrige Familie saß bereits am gedeckten Tisch beim Abendbrot zusammen, als das junge Ehepaar hereinkam.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßten Bobby und Pam sie.

„Guten Abend“, erwiderte Miss Elli freundlich den Gruß und lächelte die beiden an. „Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid. Wir haben mit dem Abendessen auf Euch gewartet.“

„Oh ja, es wird sicherlich gleich lebhaft hier zugehen“, plapperte Lucy munter drauflos, doch ein strenger Blick ihrer Großmutter brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen.

Bobby küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben Pam, die bereits am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. Die Worte seiner Nichte hatten ihn neugierig gemacht und er fragte gut gelaunt: „Was gibt es denn, Lucy? Hast du wieder etwas angestellt und willst es uns jetzt hier am Tisch schonend beibringen, in der Hoffnung, dass einer von uns dich in Schutz nimmt?“

„Oh nein“, erwiderte der Teenager keck. „Ich glaube, heute bist du derjenige, der sich auf eine Ermahnung gefasst machen muss.“

„Was?“, lachte Bobby verhalten. „Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“

„Schluss damit!“, mischte sich Elli nun wieder ein. „Während des Abendessens will ich nichts über Geschäfte hören.“

„Tut mir leid, Miss Elli“, meinte ihr Mann daraufhin. „Aber ich fürchte, die Sache muss gleich geklärt werden.“

„Jock!“

Der Angesprochene blickte nun missmutig zu seinem jüngsten Sohn und richtete das Wort an ihn: „Stimmt es, dass du ab morgen für den Rest der Woche durch die Gegend fahren willst, um dir verschiedene Grundstücke für deine möglichen Bauprojekte anzusehen, Bobby?“

„Ja, Daddy.“

„J. R. berichtete mir, dass seine Anwesenheit bei einem wichtigen Treffen der Ölbarone in Austin erforderlich ist und er deshalb ebenfalls ab morgen für vier Tage von Ewing Oil abwesend ist.“

„Ja, davon erzählte er mir“, gab Bobby zu. 

„Du wirst also deine Termine auf nächste Woche verschieben müssen, Bobby“, verkündete Jock streng. „Es geht doch nicht, dass unsere Firma ohne einen Menschen in der Führungsetage bleibt.“

„Tut mir leid, Daddy, aber ich sagte J. R. bereits, dass meine Termine nicht verschoben werden können.“

„Verdammt, Bobby, du bist J. R’s. Stellvertreter!“, schimpfte Jock.

„Daran hätte mein Bruder denken und mich rechtzeitig von seinem Treffen in Austin informieren sollen. Er weiß ja schließlich nicht erst seit vorgestern, dass er dorthin muss“, gab Bobby in vorwurfsvollem Ton zurück.

„Du irrst dich, das Treffen wurde kurzfristig einberufen. Tom Ashton rief mich erst gestern an“, verteidigte sich J. R. in heftigem Ton. 

„Wie dem auch sei“, fiel Jock ein, bevor seine Söhne wieder in einen Streit ausbrachen. „Ein Ewing sollte immer vor Ort sein, falls kurzfristig etwas mit der Firma ist.“

„Also ich kann meinen Termin auf keinen Fall absagen!“, verkündete J. R. mit fester Stimme und warf seinem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche!“, entgegnete Bobby, der diesen Blick ebenso böse erwiderte.

„Ich glaube, die Firma kann gut einige Tage lang auf die Anwesenheit deiner Söhne verzichten“, mischte sich jetzt Elli ein. „Ihre Sekretärinnen können sie jederzeit erreichen, falls eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen werden muss. Oder irre ich mich etwa, J. R.?“

„Nein, Mama, du hast recht“, gab der Angesprochene nach. „Außerdem hat Miss Steward sämtliche Termine auf nächste Woche verschoben. Es wird schon gehen.“

„Und außerdem sind ja noch Miss Peters und Miss Sanderson im Büro. Ich denke, die beiden kommen die drei Tage ohne uns ganz gut zurecht.“

„Na also“, meinte Elli zufrieden und lächelte. „Damit wäre diese Angelegenheit erledigt und wir können uns endlich unserem Abendessen widmen.“

„Nein, Miss Elli, so einfach geht das nicht!“, widersprach ihr Mann. „Es passt mir keineswegs, dass meine Söhne die Firma allein lassen. Und da sie beide nicht nachgeben wollen, werde ich halt die drei Tage die Stellvertretung von J. R. übernehmen.“

„Aber, Jock, meinst du nicht, du solltest dich schonen? Denk an dein Herz!“, mahnte Elli.

„Hör auf, mich wie einen Invaliden zu behandeln“, erwiderte der alte Ewing. „Gesundheitlich bin ich wieder in Ordnung und ich fühle mich durchaus in der Lage, für ein paar Tage wieder meinen früheren Posten in der Firma einzunehmen. Schließlich habe ich Ewing Oil zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Da schaffe ich es sicherlich, ein paar Tage meinen Ältesten zu vertreten.“

J. R. bemerkte den besorgten Blick, mit dem seine Mutter seinen Vater bedachte, und warf in beruhigendem Ton ein: „In der Firma ist es zur Zeit ruhig, Mama, und es ist vielleicht ganz gut, wenn Daddy präsent ist. Das macht einen guten Eindruck auf unsere Geschäftspartner.“

„Das meine ich auch“, brummte Jock zufrieden und lehnte sich nun endlich etwas entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

„Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren“, meinte Miss Elli, in deren Ton leichte Verärgerung mitschwang. „Doch jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr über die Firma und über Geschäfte hören!“

 

~~*~~

 

Carol war erstaunt, als sie nach ihrem Telefonat mit Antonio ihr Zimmer betrat und auf ihrem Bett eine längliche, flache Pappschachtel liegen sah. Erstaunt schaute sie auf den Absender und las, dass es von  >Der Laden<  war. Merkwürdig, sie hatte doch gar nichts gekauft.

Neugierig geworden öffnete sie die Schachtel und fand darinnen das schöne, blaue Kostüm, das ihr so gut gefallen hatte. Dem war ein Briefumschlag beigefügt, den Carol ergriff und aufmachte:

_„Liebe Miss Sanderson,  
_

_nehmen Sie als Dank dafür, dass Sie gestern Ihren ersten Job als Model für unser Haus geleistet haben, das hübsche Kostüm, das Ihnen so ausgezeichnet steht.  
_

_Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit._

_Mit besten Grüßen_

_Elizabeth Crane.“_

Obwohl Carol immer noch wütend und traurig über Andrews ungerechtes Verhalten ihr gegenüber war, freute sie sich doch über die netten Zeilen ihrer zukünftigen Chefin und das Geschenk. Auch, wenn sie im Augenblick nicht genau wusste, wie es weiterging, tröstete sie das ein wenig und machte ihr neuen Mut. Es schien ein gutes Omen für die Zusammenarbeit mit Liz Crane und dem übrigen Team zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie beruflich jetzt erstmal den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen. Und sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Jack und sein Bruder ihr dabei halfen, wenigstens ein Zimmer in Dallas zu finden…

 

~~*~~ 

 

Während die Familie Ewing sich nach dem Abendessen noch in den Salon zurückzog, um miteinander zu plaudern, war Sue Ellen unter dem Vorwand, austreten zu müssen, rasch in ihr eigenes Haus geeilt und verlor keine Zeit damit, Cliffs  Nummer zu wählen. Sie wartete aufgeregt, bis der Hörer abgenommen wurde und sie die Stimme des geliebten Mannes vernahm.

„Barnes!“

„Hallo, Liebling, ich bin es.“

„Oh, Sue Ellen… wie schön…“, murmelte er. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich viel lieber bei dir wäre“, erwiderte sie leise. 

„Meine Tür steht dir offen – verlass deinen Mann einfach!“, forderte Cliff sie auf.

„Im Moment geht das noch nicht“, sagte Sue Ellen. „Dennoch habe ich die Möglichkeit, ein paar Tage bei dir zu bleiben. J. R. fliegt morgen fort und kommt erst  Samstagabend zurück. Wir haben vier Tage für uns, Cliff.“

„Das mag ja sein, Sue Ellen, aber ich werde tagsüber auch viel zu tun haben – zumindest bis Freitag. Wir werden uns also nur abends sehen und es könnte manchmal auch spät werden“, wandte Barnes ein. 

„Aber das weiß ich doch, Cliff. Trotzdem wäre ich viel lieber in deiner Wohnung als in dem Haus, das ich mit J. R. bewohne. Ich würde gern einmal für vier Tage deine Ehefrau sein und könnte mich um dich und deinen Haushalt kümmern.“

„Du willst doch nicht etwa für mich kochen?“, fragte er und lachte ein wenig.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich kann kochen!“, erklärte Sue Ellen. „Ach komm, Cliff, lass uns für vier Tage so tun, als ob wir ein Ehepaar sind… als kleiner Vorgeschmack auf unser zukünftiges Leben…“

„Gut, wenn du das unbedingt willst, habe ich nichts dagegen“, gab Cliff nach. „Aber werden sich die übrigen Familienmitglieder nicht wundern, wenn du so lange fort bist?“

„Ach, ich sag ihnen einfach, dass ich für ein paar Tage eine alte Schulfreundin besuche, die etwas außerhalb wohnt. Daran wird niemand etwas Verdächtiges finden. Wer traut schon der braven, langweiligen Sue Ellen eine außereheliche Beziehung zu?“

„Du bist nicht langweilig!“, erklärte Cliff in ernstem Ton. „Und mir wäre es wirklich viel lieber, wenn du bald klare Verhältnisse schaffen würdest. Ich liebe dich, Sue Ellen, und ich möchte mit dir zusammenleben.“

„Nur ein wenig Geduld, Liebster“, beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Wir sollten keinen erneuten Skandal heraufbeschwören, ehe du dich in deinem neuen Posten etabliert hast. Wäre es nicht viel besser, wenn es dir gelänge, Unregelmäßigkeiten bei Ewing Oil aufzudecken?“

„Natürlich würde mich das freuen, unsauberen Geschäftemachern das Handwerk zu legen – nicht nur J. R.“, meinte Cliff. „Aber dessen ungeachtet habe ich das Gefühl, dass du Angst vor deinem Mann und seiner Rache hast. Das brauchst du doch nicht! Verlass ihn und reich die Scheidung ein! Einige meiner Freunde sind hervorragende Rechtsanwälte, die dich vertreten könnten!“

„Oh, du kennst J. R. nicht. Er wird versuchen, mich öffentlich fertigzumachen.“

„Aber ich denke, er liebt dich nicht? Demnach kann er doch froh sein, wenn du dich von ihm trennen willst. Und wenn du auf eine Abfindung von ihm verzichtest, wird er dich auch in Ruhe lassen, Sue Ellen.“

„Von wegen! J. R. geht es gar nicht um das Geld, sondern darum, dass ich ihn verlasse! Glaub mir, er muss seiner gekränkten Eitelkeit Ausdruck verleihen – und er bzw. seine Rechtsanwälte werden versuchen, mich in der Öffentlichkeit als leichtfertiges Flittchen hinzustellen.“

„Dann erklär dem Gericht, dass dein Mann dich nach Strich und Faden betrügt!“

„Das interessiert doch keinen, Cliff, und J. R. wird es bestreiten! Schließlich bin ich es, die ihn verlassen will – nicht umgekehrt. Und bei dem Einfluss, den die Familie Ewing in Dallas besitzt, wird man seinen Worten mehr Glauben schenken. Nein, Cliff, lass uns weiterhin vorsichtig sein und abwarten. Ich bin mir sicher, die Zeit wird sich zu unseren Gunsten entwickeln…“

„Okay, Liebling, wenn du meinst“, seufzte Cliff. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, bis du mutig genug bist, J. R. Ewing zu verlassen.“

„Ab morgen bin ich für vier Tage bei dir… ich freue mich schon…“

 

~~*~~

 

Carol hatte bereits die wichtigsten Kleidungsstücke in eine ihrer Reisetaschen verstaut und war gerade dabei, den großen Koffer zu packen, als es klingelte. Sie eilte hinaus und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand Jack und musterte sie besorgt.

„Gut, dass du da bist“, begrüßte Carol ihn erleichtert. „Komm rein!“

„Mein Bruder erzählte mir, du musst sofort aus der Wohnung verschwinden?“, fragte er nach.

„Ja, Andrew meinte, ich hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Alison“, erklärte sie ihm.

„Und was sagt Alison dazu?“

„Sie ist nicht hier!“

„Was?! Um Himmels willen, Carol, was ist hier los?“

„Komm, ich erzähl dir alles in meinem Zimmer“, sagte die junge Frau mit Blick auf Andrews halbgeöffnete Tür, aus der dieser gerade einen Blick auf sie und Jack warf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es zu weiteren Eskalationen hier kommt.“

Giacomo folgte seiner Freundin in ihr Zimmer und schaute sich um.

„Oh, du hast schon angefangen zu packen, Carol?“

„Ja, denn ich hoffe, noch heute Abend in einer preiswerten Pension ein Zimmer zu bekommen“, erwiderte die Angesprochene bedrückt. „Dein Bruder kennt doch bestimmt ein einigermaßen passables Haus, in dem ich solange bleiben kann, bis ich eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe.“

„Ist es denn so schlimm, dass du unbedingt noch heute Nacht fort musst?“

„Ja, Jack, denn Andrew forderte mich auf, keine Sekunde länger als nötig in seiner Wohnung zu bleiben! Und nach allem, was er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat, möchte ich so schnell wie möglich fort von hier!“

„Das klingt alles ziemlich übel“, meinte Jack. „Was ist zwischen euch dreien vorgefallen? Und warum ist Alison nicht da?“

„Sie und ihr Freund haben einen bösen Streit, weil sie nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen will“, klärte Carol ihn auf. „Es ist so schlimm, dass sie seit gestern bei einer Bekannten übernachtet und im Augenblick keineswegs dazu bereit ist, hierher zurückzukommen. Als ich heute Abend heimkam, telefonierten die beiden gerade wieder miteinander, und danach war Andrew so wütend, dass er mir vorwarf, ich hätte Alison durch mein schlechtes Beispiel erst dazu gebracht, sich derart widerspenstig zu benehmen.“

Jack musste verhalten lachen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh, Alison hat doch schon immer gemacht, was sie wollte. Wenn Andrew das bislang nicht bemerkt hat, muss er schon mit ziemlicher Blindheit geschlagen sein. Wie kommt er nur dazu, ausgerechnet dich für Alisons  Eigenwilligkeit verantwortlich zu machen?“

„Nun, Andrew hält mich für ein verwöhntes, eigensinniges und rücksichtsloses Gör, das anderen nur Kummer bereitet.“

„Was für ein Unsinn!“

„Ach, was soll ich mit so einem Typ lange herumdiskutieren, Jack? Er ist wütend, dass er sich gegen Alison nicht durchsetzen konnte und hat mich als Sündenbock auserkoren. Darum ist es besser, wenn ich hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinde. Soll er doch in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren.“

„Hm, ich würde genauso handeln wie du“, meinte ihr Freund. „Komm erst mal mit zu mir. Ich hab zwar nur ein kleines Appartement, aber bis du etwas Neues gefunden hast, kannst du bei mir bleiben. Allerdings habe ich nicht so viel Platz für all deine Bücher.“

„Das macht nichts! Hauptsache, ich kann heute Nacht bei dir schlafen“, erwiderte Carol und atmete auf. „Ich bin froh, hier herauszukommen. Gleich morgen werde ich damit beginnen, mich nach einem preiswerten Zimmer umzusehen. Vielleicht weiß ja auch Gillian, wo so etwas zu finden ist. Und dann hole ich meine restlichen Sachen ab. Bis dahin nehme ich nur das Nötigste mit.“

„Und das wäre?“

Carol deutete auf ihre Reisetasche, die Jack sofort nahm. Sie selbst zog sich eine leichte Sommerjacke über, schnappte sich die Tasche, in der ihre wichtigsten Bücher für das Grundstudium drin waren, und hängte sich noch ihre Handtasche um.

„So, Jack, dann lass uns aufbrechen!“ 

Er nickte und sie verließen die Wohnung. Vor dem Haus stand ein alter Wagen, dessen Kofferraum der junge Mann aufschloss, um darin das Gepäck seiner Freundin unterzubringen. Dann stiegen sie in das Auto und Carol wandte sich Jack zu.

„Danke!“, sagte sie leise.

Giacomo lächelte, startete den Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung…

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Am nächsten Morgen um 7.30 Uhr saß die Familie Ewing beim Frühstück zusammen und alle machten zufriedene Gesichter. Sue Ellen freute sich darauf, vier Tage mit Cliff zu verbringen, Jock war glücklich, nach langer Zeit wieder mal als Leiter seiner Firma zu fungieren, Bobby fühlte sich als Sieger, da er sich gegen seinen älteren Bruder durchgesetzt hatte und J. R. konnte es kaum erwarten, in Gesellschaft der hübschen Susan Steward zu sein. Die Tagung würde wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, denn viele der Herren reisten allein an, um sich einerseits geschäftlich auszutauschen und andererseits zu amüsieren. J. R. war sich sicher, dass er in letzterem Punkt mit Susan keine Enttäuschung erleben würde.

„Wann geht dein Flieger, Schatz?“, fragte Sue Ellen ihn gerade.

„Viertel vor neun“, antwortete er. „Wir haben also noch genügend Zeit für das Frühstück.“

„Dein Koffer liegt schon auf dem Rücksitz meines Wagens“, erklärte ihm seine Frau freundlich. „Ich will dich nämlich persönlich zum Flughafen bringen.“

„Warum denn das?"

„Wir sehen uns so selten“, meinte Sue Ellen mit strahlendem Lächeln. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und fuhr leiser fort: „Weißt du, ich muss immer daran denken, dass du neulich so früh nach Hause kamst… wegen mir…“ 

J. R. erwiderte das Lächeln seiner Frau gezwungen.

„Ja… ja, das ist wirklich nett von dir, Liebling“, gab er zurück. „Na schön, dann fahr mich halt hin.“

„Du könntest mich auch mitnehmen und vor Ewing Oil absetzen“, bat Jock seine Schwiegertochter. Diese wandte sich ihm daraufhin zu und nickte.

„Selbstverständlich!“

„Dann werde ich heute Lucy zur Schule bringen“, erklärte Pam spontan. Die Fünfzehnjährige verzog missmutig ihren Mund und rollte ihre Augen. „Was ist los, Lucy? Hast du etwas dagegen?“

„Ach, ich hätte halt gern meinen eigenen Wagen“, maulte das Mädchen.

Alle am Tisch lachten und Jock sagte: „Du hast ja nicht mal einen Führerschein!“

„Aber ich habe schon einige Fahrstunden gehabt, Großvater! Und bald werde ich sechzehn“, entgegnete Lucy. Dann fragte sie mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag schmeichelnd: „Schenkst du mir ein Auto?“

„Mach erstmal deinen Führerschein, junge Dame“, ermahnte Jock sie, zwinkerte ihr jedoch dabei zu. „Dann sehen wir weiter.“

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir uns fertigmachen“, meinte J. R. nun und erhob sich. „Ich hole nur noch meine Aktentasche, Sue Ellen, dann können wir los.“

 

~~*~~

 

Carol erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen und ihr war auch ein wenig übel. Sie sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um, ehe ihr einfiel, dass sie ja bei Jack in der Wohnung war und auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer lag. Zwar hatte ihr Freund ihr gestern Abend angeboten, in seinem Schlafzimmer zu übernachten und wollte sogar sein Bett frisch beziehen, aber sie bestand darauf, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, so dass Jack es mit frischem Bettzeug versah und sie nach einem kurzen Gespräch allein ließ, denn er musste arbeiten. Ihr war es nur recht gewesen. Die Vorwürfe von Andrew und seine Aufforderung, so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden, hatten ihr nach ihrem Liebeskummer wegen J. R., dem Streit mit ihrem Vater, ihren Sorgen um Mom und den Aufdringlichkeiten Barneys den Rest gegeben. Das konnte das fantastische Jobangebot von Liz Greene nicht ausgleichen. Aber es war wenigstens ein Lichtblick in dieser vertrackten Situation…

Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr durch Carols Kopf und sie schloss für einen Moment wieder ihre Augen. Himmel, sie musste doch zur Uni und am Nachmittag zu Ewing Oil…

Erneut raste der Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und sie stöhnte laut auf, während sie unwillkürlich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte.

„Cara mia, ist alles in Ordnung?“, drang Jacks besorgte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„Ja…“, gab sie zurück. Das fehlte noch, dass sie nun auch ihren Freund mit ihren Problemen belastete. Sie war schon froh gewesen, dass er so freundlich war, sie in seiner kleinen Wohnung aufzunehmen. Natürlich würde sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe machen, denn schließlich wollte sie Jack nicht länger als nötig zur Last fallen.

„Komm, Carolina, ich hab schon den Tisch für uns gedeckt, frische Brötchen besorgt und der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig“, lockte er sie mit freundlichen Worten. Sie musste trotz ihrer Schmerzen ein wenig lächeln. Jack hatte recht. Sie sollte jetzt aufstehen, wenn sie pünktlich in der Uni sein wollte.

Carol zwang sich, sich aufzusetzen, schlug die Decke zurück, schwang ihre Beine aus dem Sofa und erhob sich. Doch kaum stand sie, spürte sie, dass ihr sehr übel war. Ihre Beine zitterten, Schweiß brach aus und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste sie, so dass sie sich sofort wieder auf das Sofa setzen musste. Sie barg ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und atmete tief durch. Sie musste ruhig bleiben, es ging ihr sicher gleich wieder besser. Es musste ihr besser gehen, denn Uni und Job warteten auf sie.

„Carolina?“, fragte Jack. Gleich darauf hörte sie seine Schritte näherkommen und dann spürte sie, dass er sich neben sie setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Was ist los mit dir?“

Sie nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und schaute ihn an. 

„Du bist bleich wie ein Laken, Carol“, erklärte er und in seiner Miene spiegelte sich deutlich seine Sorge um sie wider. „Am Besten ist es, wenn du dich wieder hinlegst.“

„Nein, ich muss zur Uni!“, widersprach Carol.

„Ich fürchte, dazu bist du kaum in der Lage“, meinte Jack und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, leg dich hin und überlass alles Weitere mir. Ich kann in der Uni anrufen und dich entschuldigen.“

„Unsinn, das ist nicht nötig!“, erwiderte sie und versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Doch wieder erfasste sie ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und ihre Beine zitterten. Jack zog sie auf das Sofa zurück.

„Es wäre unverantwortlich von mir, dich jetzt allein irgendwohin gehen zu lassen, Carol!“, sagte er in eindringlichem Ton. „Du legst dich jetzt hin, vergisst mal deine Uni und erholst dich. Es wird dir nicht schaden, wenn du einmal fehlst.“

„Also schön“, stöhnte sie ergeben und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen zurück, zog ihre Beine wieder auf das Sofa hoch und ließ sich von Jack zudecken. „Aber heute Mittag werde ich arbeiten gehen.“

„Warten wir ab, wie es dir bis dahin geht“, antwortete Jack, der sich gleich darauf erhob. „Jetzt ruhst du dich erstmal aus und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Sie nickte und schloss dann die Augen, während ihr Freund aus dem Zimmer ging und sie hörte, wie er die Wählscheibe seines Telefons betätigte, bevor sie in einen leichten Halbschlaf fiel…

 

~~*~~

 

Susan saß bereits gespannt im Flugzeug und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr. Wo blieb nur J. R.? Er würde doch wohl nicht vergessen haben, dass sie in etwa zehn Minuten abflogen? Nervös ließ sie ihren Blick erneut zum Eingang der Kabine gleiten. Aber es erschien nur ein älteres Paar, das von der Stewardess in freundlichem Ton zu seinen Sitzen geleitet wurde. Resigniert ließ Susan ihren Kopf sinken und starrte auf den kleinen Reiseführer über Austin, den sie in ihren Händen hielt. Was sollte sie nur machen, wenn J. R. sie wirklich versetzte?

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Ewing!“, hörte sie da auf einmal die Stimme der Stewardess. „Schön, dass Sie wieder einmal mit uns reisen.“

„Das liegt vor allem an dem freundlichen Empfang, den ich bei Ihnen immer erlebe“, antwortete der Angesprochene. Susan, die den Kopf sofort gehoben hatte, als sie die Begrüßung der Flugbegleiterin hörte, strahlte ihren Chef nun an. Dieser kam lächelnd auf sie zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Sitz nieder.

„Endlich bist du da“, sagte Susan erleichtert. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du kommst nicht.“

„Die Sorge hättest du dir sparen können, Schätzchen. Sue Ellen musste noch meinen Vater bei Ewing Oil vorbeibringen und danach wurden wir von zwei roten Ampeln aufgehalten. Deshalb bin ich erst jetzt gekommen. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa wirklich, ich lasse mir eine Gelegenheit wie diesen Geschäftstermin entgehen, um endlich mal wieder Spaß zu haben?“

„Aber vorher müssen wir noch zu dieser Versammlung.  Ganz ohne Arbeit wird es wohl nicht gehen.“

„Ach was! Bei diesem Treffen werde ich gute Bekannte wiedersehen, die mir nützlich sind, und dabei Gelegenheit haben, mit meiner hübschen Sekretärin anzugeben“, meinte J. R. und ließ einen anerkennenden Blick über Susan gleiten, die geschmeichelt lächelte. „Alles in allem verspricht diese Geschäftsreise also vier überaus angenehme Tage.“

 

~~*~~

 

Nachdem Sue Ellen ihren Mann zum Flughafen gebracht und ihm vom Auto aus nachgeblickt hatte, bis er in dem Airportgebäude verschwand, war sie zielstrebig zu Cliffs Wohnung gefahren und traf ihn noch dort an. Er war ziemlich überrascht, sie so früh schon zu sehen, freute sich aber nichtsdestotrotz über ihr Erscheinen und begrüßte sie mit einem langen Kuss.

„Weißt du, Liebling, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr bis heute Abend aushalten, dich zu sehen“, erklärte Sue Ellen, als sie ihre Lippen von denjenigen ihres Geliebten löste, und schaute Cliff mit strahlenden Augen an. „Und das Beste ist: J. R. ist endlich fort… ich bin frei… Vier Tage gehöre ich jetzt nur noch dir.“

Der Anwalt schaute sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, bevor er erwiderte: „Du solltest dich endlich von ihm trennen, Sue Ellen!“

„Das kann ich noch nicht, Cliff.“

„Hör mal, Sue Ellen, du bist offensichtlich sehr unglücklich in deiner Ehe; und nach allem, was du erzählst, scheint J. R. nichts an dir zu liegen. Da eure Ehe überdies kinderlos ist, wird dein Mann dir bestimmt keine Probleme machen, wenn du die Scheidung möchtest.“

„Oh, du kennst ihn nicht, Cliff! Wenn ich die Scheidung einreiche, wird er aus bloßer, gekränkter Eitelkeit heraus versuchen, mich fertigzumachen.“

„Warum sollte er das tun? Sagtest du mir nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Cliff! Er wird es als persönliche Beleidigung ansehen, wenn ich ihn verlasse.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir natürlich auch vorstellen. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass es in seinem Interesse liegt, einen öffentlichen Skandal zu riskieren. Die Ewings wollen doch immer so sauber dastehen, nicht wahr? Darum schlag ihm doch einfach vor, dass du auf finanziellen Unterhalt verzichtest. Du wirst sehen, dass er dann nichts mehr gegen eure Scheidung hat.“

„Oh, Cliff, deine Worte verraten mir, wie wenig du J. R. Ewing kennst. Er wird niemals freiwillig einer Scheidung zustimmen, selbst wenn ich auf Unterhalt verzichte. Nach außen hin spielen wir das perfekte Ehepaar. Nicht einmal seine Eltern ahnen, dass dies eine Lüge ist. Wenn ich J. R. aber plötzlich verlasse, wird allen klar werden, dass unsere harmonische Ehe nur gespielt war… und man wird beginnen, Fragen zu stellen. Dabei könnten recht unangenehme Dinge zu Tage treten, die vor allem J. R. in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen. Glaub mir, Cliff, das wird mein Mann mir nie verzeihen… und es mir heimzahlen…“

„Alles, was du sagst, Sue Ellen, zeigt doch deutlich, dass du keinen Tag mehr mit diesem Menschen zusammen verbringen darfst!“, meinte Cliff eindringlich und schloss sie in die Arme. „Hol deine restlichen Sachen, solange J. R. weg ist, und bleib dann einfach bei mir. Ich werde einen Freund von mir anrufen, der in deinem Namen die Scheidung einreicht.“

„Nein, Cliff!“, stieß Sue Ellen hervor, löste sich aus seinen Armen und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Nein, Liebling, dafür ist es noch viel zu früh! Wir müssen einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt abwarten… J. R. ist sehr gefährlich, glaub mir… und wenn er erfährt, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, wird er sich an dir rächen wollen…“

Cliff ließ ein kurzes, verächtliches Lachen hören und sagte dann: „Ich habe keine Angst vor J. R. Ewing! Zeit meines Lebens hasse und verachte ich ihn und seine Familie für das, was sie meinem Vater angetan haben! Und das, was J. R. dir antut, bestätigt mir nur meine schlechte Meinung über ihn und seine Familie. Du bist viel zu schade für diesen Mann, der dich weder verdient noch zu schätzen weiß. Verlass ihn endlich, Sue Ellen! Komm zu mir, bleib und werde meine Frau, denn ich liebe dich!“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Cliff“, sagte sie gerührt und schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Dann umarmte und küsste sie ihn plötzlich und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich würde so gerne deine Frau werden.“

„Siehst du, du wünscht es dir auch“, murmelte er zufrieden und sah sie zärtlich an. „Du bist nur noch mit J. R. zusammen, weil du ihn fürchtest. Aber du wirst sehen, dass er gar nicht so mächtig ist, wie er dich glauben machte.“

„Bitte, Cliff, unterschätze nicht den Einfluss von J. R.“

„Das tue ich nicht“, versicherte er ihr. „Aber du solltest ihn auch nicht überschätzen und meinen nicht unterschätzen, Liebling. Ich bin jetzt der Leiter des Büros für Grunderwerbskontrolle und damit ein Mann, den die Ewings fürchten sollten.“

„Aber du bist nicht so skrupellos wie J. R., Cliff. Deshalb kannst du dir auch nicht vorstellen, dass…“

„Scht, kein Wort mehr“, unterbrach er sie, legte ihr behutsam einen Finger auf den Mund und fuhr in ruhigem Tonfall fort: „Hol einfach deine restlichen Sachen aus Southfork und bleib bei mir, Sue Ellen. Du wirst sehen, dass dein Mann dir nichts tun wird. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn dein Anwalt – mein Freund – ihm klar macht, dass seine ständigen Affären ein hinreichender Scheidungsgrund sind.“

„Aber, Cliff, J. R. ist sehr vorsichtig und ich habe keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass er mich andauernd mit anderen Frauen betrügt.“

„Möglicherweise brauchen wir das gar nicht.“

„Was?!“

„Ach, Schatz, allein die Aussicht darauf, dass man seine Affären vor Gericht zur Sprache bringt, wird J. R. handzahm machen. Möglicherweise willigt er sofort in die Scheidung ein, so dass man eure Ehe still und unspektakulär von einem Richter beenden lassen kann. Das dürfte kein Problem sein, wenn du auf alle deine Ansprüche verzichtest“, erklärte Cliff. „Und danach, dessen bin ich gewiss, wird J. R. Ewing uns in Ruhe lassen. Du brauchst also keine Angst vor ihm zu haben.“

Sue Ellen starrte ihren Geliebten zweifelnd an, während er ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr in seiner Küche.

„Oh, es ist ja schon zehn nach neun!“, rief er aus und wandte sich wieder Sue Ellen zu. „Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber ich muss wirklich los! Um zehn habe ich eine Besprechung mit all meinen Mitarbeitern anberaumt.“

„Natürlich, Cliff, das verstehe ich. Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?“

„Nun, ich glaube, das wird knapp. Aber ich werde versuchen, um fünf zu Hause zu sein. Bis heute Abend, Sue Ellen.“

„Ja, bis heute Abend, Liebster.“

Cliff küsste sie noch einmal, zog sich dann sein Jackett an, griff nach seiner Aktentasche und verschwand. Sue Ellen jedoch starrte minutenlang auf die Tür und dachte über all das nach, was Cliff ihr soeben gesagt hatte. Aus seinem Mund klang alles so einfach: Nach Southfork fahren, all ihre Sachen zusammenpacken und ins Auto laden und dann bei Cliff einziehen. Nein, das wagte sie nicht! Solch eine Handlung würde von der Familie nicht unbemerkt bleiben und sicherlich rief dann Jock seinen Sohn in Austin ein, um ihn über das Treiben seiner Frau zu informieren… nein, nein, J. R. würde sofort einen Privatdetektiv einschalten, der herausfand, mit wem sie jetzt heimlich liiert war. Und dann, noch bevor er wieder nach Dallas zurückkehrte, hätte er sich längst eine gemeine Strategie ausgedacht, mit der er Cliff und sie fertigmachen würde… nein, sie musste ihren Geliebten schützen. Er war so gut zu ihr, er liebte sie und wollte sich deshalb sogar mit J. R. anlegen. Doch Cliff unterschätzte ihren Mann gewaltig, ließ sich nicht davon überzeugen, dass er gefährlich war… nein, sie würde Cliffs Angebot, so verlockend es auch klang, nicht annehmen… eines Tages, ja, da würde sie J. R. verlassen, um mit Cliff zusammenzuleben. Aber noch besaß ihr Liebster nicht den machtvollen Einfluss, der es ihm erlaubte, J. R. zu besiegen…

Sue Ellen wandte sich um, griff nach dem Hörer von Cliffs Telefon und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer von Southfork. Als sich Miss Ellie meldete, riss sie sich zusammen und sagte: „Hallo, Mama, ich bins – Sue Ellen. Stell dir vor, ich habe gerade in der Stadt zufällig eine alte Schulfreundin von mir getroffen, die sich momentan in Dallas aufhält. Bitte, sei mir nicht böse, aber wir beide haben uns so viel zu erzählen, dass ich nicht zum Mittagessen zu Hause sein werde.“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich gut“, erwiderte Miss Ellie freundlich. „Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Nachmittag mit deiner Freundin, Sue Ellen. Bis heute Abend dann.“

„Ja, bis heute Abend. Auf Wiederhören.“

Als Sue Ellen den Hörer auf die Gabel legte, spürte sie, wie das schlechte Gewissen an ihr nagte, ihre liebevolle Schwiegermutter angelogen zu haben. Denn sie würde vor Sonntag früh nicht mehr nach Southfork zurückkehren. Diese vier Tage, in denen J. R. fort war, wollte sie allein mit Cliff verbringen…

 

~~*~~

 

Als Carol erwachte, war es bereits Zwölf, wie ihr ein Blick auf die Uhr, die ihr gegenüber an der Wand hing, verriet. Beunruhigt, dass es bereits so spät war, setzte sie sich wieder auf und verharrte einen Moment auf dem Sofa. Da sie sich nun sehr viel besser fühlte als noch heute Morgen, erhob sie sich langsam und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Danach kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie sich rasch anzog.

„Carolina?“, rief Jack sie einen Moment später. 

„Ja?“, fragte sie zurück. 

„Geht’s dir besser?“, wollte ihr Freund wissen. Sie lächelte und ging in die Küche, wo er sich befand. Als Jack, der gerade ein paar Spiegeleier briet, sie erblickte, lächelte auch er und meinte: „Anscheinend hat dir der Schlaf gut getan. Dennoch solltest du nichts überstürzen. Willst du heute wirklich noch ins Büro?“

„Ja, ich kann Gillian doch nicht mit der Arbeit allein lassen“, erklärte Carol. „J. R. ist mit Miss Steward auf einer Geschäftsreise, aber deshalb haben wir nicht weniger zu tun.“

„Okay, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du vorher noch ordentlich frühstückst. Kaffee steht auf dem Tisch und die Eier sind auch gleich fertig.“

„Danke, du bist sehr lieb“, sagte die junge Frau und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf dem sich bereits zwei Frühstücksgedecke, ein Korb mit Brötchen, Butter, Salz, Pfeffer, Milch und Zucker befanden. Einen Augenblick später legte Jack für sie und sich selbst jeweils zwei Spiegeleier auf den Teller und setzte sich dazu, um ebenfalls ein spätes Frühstück einzunehmen.

„Die Vorwürfe von diesem Andrew müssen dir ja sehr nahe gegangen sein“, begann der junge Mann dann. 

„Ja, das stimmt“, gab Carol zu, wobei sich ihr Antlitz wieder traurig verzog und sie den Blick senkte. „Aber am meisten hat es mich schockiert, dass er mich aus der Wohnung warf. Als ob ich nicht schon genug andere Probleme hätte. Nun ja, wenigstens im Hinblick auf meinen Job hat sich etwas Positives ergeben.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja, ich erhielt unverhofft das Angebot, als Fotomodell zu arbeiten, und habe bereits zugesagt. Endlich kann ich bei Ewing Oil kündigen.“

Jack blickte sie überrascht an und fragte erstaunt: „Und was ist mit dem Herzbuben? Glaubst du, er lässt dich einfach so gehen?“

„Nun, da er selbst ein distanziertes Verhältnis zwischen uns wünscht, müsste ihm meine Kündigung doch sehr entgegenkommen“, antwortete Carol in sachlichem Ton und blickte Jack nun wieder ins Gesicht. Dieser schien ehrlich irritiert zu sein.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht“, meinte dieser und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mann ist offensichtlich in dich verliebt. Wie kommst du darauf, dass er ein distanziertes Verhältnis zu dir wünscht?“

„Das hat er mir selbst gesagt, Jack.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn richtig verstanden hast, Carolina?“

„Oh, es war unmissverständlich, denn ich soll ihn mit Mr. Ewing anreden“, erklärte sie, wobei ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern begann. „Leider gelingt es mir nicht immer… und… und… es tut mir weh, ihm zu begegnen… es ist alles vorbei zwischen uns, Jack.“

„Aber aus welchem Grund?“

„Nun, ich… ich gab ihm deutlich zu verstehen, dass… dass ich nicht… nicht die heimliche… heimliche Geliebte sein will… und ich… ich verlangte… klare Verhältnisse von ihm…“, Tränen traten aus Carols Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie mit belegter Stimme fortfuhr: „Und diese Klarheit hat er geschaffen…“

„Immerhin weißt du jetzt, woran du bist“, versuchte Jack sie zu trösten und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Wann fängst du in deinem neuen Job an?“

„Offiziell ab dem 1. Oktober. Solange muss ich noch bei Ewing Oil ausharren.“

„Oh, das ist aber noch eine Weile hin, Carolina. Bist du sicher, dass du es bis dahin noch aushältst, mit deinem Herzbuben zusammenzuarbeiten?“

„Ach, es wird schon gehen“, meinte die junge Frau und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Weißt du, er benimmt sich soweit ja ganz anständig… und ich konzentriere mich vor allem auf die Uni… irgendwie muss man doch versuchen, sich abzulenken…“

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch endlich, warum du dich so zurückgezogen und eingeigelt hast“, sagte Jack. „Mamma Mia, du hättest dich doch mir oder Lissa anvertrauen können, statt deinen Kummer still in dich hineinzufressen.“

„Das hätte nichts geändert, Jack! Und ich habe ja wirklich viel für die Uni zu tun“, wehrte Carol ab. „Bitte, versprich mir, Gillian nichts über mich und J. R. zu verraten. Sie ahnt nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt war und dass er mich anziehend fand. Es ist auch so schon schwer genug für mich, bei Ewing Oil arbeiten zu müssen.“

„Natürlich behalte ich dein Geheimnis für mich“, versicherte ihr Freund. „Aber du musst nicht in dieser Firma arbeiten, Carolina. Wenn es für dich wirklich so unerträglich ist, dann kündige doch einfach und jobbe so lange bei Antonio. Sein Restaurant läuft sehr gut und er hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, dich bis Ende September als Aushilfe einzustellen.“

„Das muss dein Bruder wirklich nicht tun“, erwiderte Carol und lächelte etwas. „Außerdem verdiene ich bei Ewing Oil ganz gut, so dass ich mir eventuell sogar ein eigenes kleines Zimmer mieten könnte. Schließlich will ich dir nicht allzu lang zur Last fallen.“

„Du fällst mir nicht zur Last!“

„Danke, Jack! Aber ich möchte gern etwas Eigenes, in dem ich meine ganzen Sachen unterbringen und für mich sein kann. Und du willst sicher auch hin und wieder mit Gillian allein sein.“

„Richtig, aber dann kann ich ja zu ihr gehen“, meinte er. „Doch ich verstehe natürlich, dass du ein Appartement für dich haben willst. Antonio kennt eine Menge Leute in Dallas und könnte sich ja mal umhören. Ich bin sicher, wir werden etwas Passendes für dich finden.“

„Und ich hoffe sehr, dass das bald geschieht. Na ja, vielleicht weiß Gillian, wo etwas frei sein könnte. Wenn ich sie nachher sehe, frage ich sie gleich danach.“

„Und wenn du erlaubst, begleite ich dich ins Büro“, bot Jack sofort an. „Heute Abend werde ich wieder durcharbeiten müssen und wollte daher noch mal kurz meine Freundin besuchen.“

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Gillian freute sich sehr, als Carol zusammen mit Jack in das Vorzimmer kam. Rasch umarmte und küsste sie ihn und er versprach, sie morgen von der Arbeit abzuholen, da er einen freien Tag haben würde. Dann verschwand er wieder und Gillian wandte sich nun lächelnd wieder Carol zu, die sich mit leicht amüsiertem Grinsen an ihren kleinen Schreibtisch zurückgezogen hatte.

„So lange Miss Wichtig nicht da ist, solltest du dich an ihren Schreibtisch setzen“, meinte Gillian vergnügt und begab sich auch wieder zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz. „Übrigens vertritt Mr. Jock Ewing unseren Chef, bis dieser mit Miss Wichtig von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt ist.“

„War heute viel los?“, fragte Carol, während sie sich an den Schreibtisch der Chefsekretärin setzte.

„Ach, natürlich nicht“, antwortete Gillian. „Auf Anweisung unseres Chefs hat Miss Wichtig doch alle Termine verschoben, so dass es für den Rest der Woche hier sehr ruhig zugehen wird, denn der Juniorchef trifft sich mit seinen Partnern an den Baustellen vor Ort.  Und nachdem Mr. Jock den halben Vormittag in J. R’s. Büro vergeblich damit verbracht hat, auf etwaige wichtige Telefonate zu warten, musste ich ihm die Geschäftsberichte des letzten halben Jahres heraussuchen. Seit ich sie ihm gebracht habe, ist er nicht mehr aus dem Büro gekommen und das wird wohl auch eine Weile so bleiben. Wir haben also genug Zeit, um alles aufzuarbeiten, wozu wir in den letzten Tagen nicht gekommen sind. Außerdem beabsichtige ich, demnächst für längere Zeit in Urlaub zu gehen und will daher so viel wie möglich wegschaffen.“

„Du willst Urlaub machen?“ 

„Ja, denn ich hatte dieses Jahr noch keinen. Weißt du, Jack und ich wollten ein paar Tage fortfahren.“

„Davon hat er mir gar nichts erzählt.“

„Bestimmt hat er es nur vergessen. Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bietet es sich geradezu an, da Antonio inzwischen über genügend gute Aushilfskellner verfügt und Jack ihn ruhig eine Weile allein lassen kann.“

„Na ja, ich gönne es euch“, meinte Carol verhalten. „Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du endlich einmal Urlaub brauchst – den du selbstverständlich verdienst…“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht gerade begeistert bist, allein mit Miss Wichtig zu arbeiten“, erwiderte Gillian verständnisvoll. „Aber keine Sorge. Der Sekretärinnenkurs, den sie besucht, trägt gute Früchte. Ich muss sagen, dass Miss Steward sich besser entwickelt, als ich gedacht hatte. Sie ist inzwischen bei den wichtigsten Sachen ziemlich routiniert und ich denke, dass ihr beide auch ohne mich ganz gut allein im Büro zurechtkommt.“

„Ehrlich gesagt stellt die Aussicht, allein mit Miss Steward hier zu arbeiten, gerade das geringste Problem für mich dar“, erklärte Carol. „Gestern Abend hat mich der Lebensgefährte meiner besten Freundin aus der Wohnung geschmissen und ich war gezwungen, bei Jack im Wohnzimmer zu übernachten. Da das natürlich keine dauerhafte Lösung ist, muss ich mir eine eigene Bleibe suchen und hatte gehofft, dass Jack oder du mir dabei helft.“

„Das ist gar kein Problem“, versicherte ihr Gillian. „Mein Appartement ist sehr viel größer als das von Jack, weil ich früher einmal mit meinem Ex-Freund zusammengelebt habe. Wenn du willst, kannst du dort einziehen. Es ist genügend Platz da, sogar für deine Bücher. Und auch, wenn die Miete recht günstig ist, hätte ich nichts dagegen, sie mit dir zu teilen.“

Carol starrte ihre Kollegin ungläubig an. Offensichtlich durchlebte sie gerade so etwas wie eine Glückssträhne, obwohl sie daran eigentlich nicht glaubte. Aber wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass sie zuerst ein überaus gutes Jobangebot erhielt und nun so rasch zu einer Wohnung kam, die sie mit einem angenehmen Menschen teilen würde?

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du mich als Mitbewohnerin haben willst?“, fragte Carol nochmals ungläubig.

„Aber selbstverständlich, sonst würde ich es dir nicht anbieten“, antwortete Gillian lächelnd. „Wir beide kommen so gut miteinander aus, dass ich dich inzwischen als Freundin betrachte. Glaub mir, Carol, ich würde dieses Angebot nicht jedem machen.“

„Ich danke dir“, sagte die Studentin erleichtert und fühlte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich gerne noch heute bei dir einziehen.“

„In Ordnung! Dann helfe ich dir nachher, deine Sachen zu holen“, versprach Gillian. „Und du kannst mir dann erzählen, aus welchem Grund dieser Typ dich aus der Wohnung geworfen hat.“

Carol nickte und dann machten sich die beiden wieder an die Arbeit. Gillian sortierte einen ganzen Stapel diverser Schriftstücke und legte diese dann in die entsprechenden Aktenmappen der großen Hängeregistratur ab, während Carol sich dem Abtippen eines längeren Berichtes widmete, den J. R. auf Band gesprochen hatte…

 

~*~

 

Carol hatte den mehrseitigen Bericht gerade fertig geschrieben, mit einer Briefklammer zusammengeheftet und in eine der Mappen gelegt, die man auf J. R’s. Anweisung Freitagnachmittag kurz vor Feierabend auf seinen Schreibtisch deponieren sollte, als Jock Ewing mit äußerst unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck in das Sekretariat kam, um Gillian einen der Geschäftsberichte wiederzugeben.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, weshalb mein Sohn solch einen Wirbel darum gemacht hat, dass ihn jemand hier vertreten soll“, brummte der alte Ewing. „Wenn schon mal einer bei mir anruft, dann will derjenige nur J. R. sprechen.“

„Aber es ist gut, dass Sie hier sind, Sir“, versicherte ihm Gillian freundlich und nahm den Bericht entgegen. „Es kann immer mal vorkommen, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, und dann ist es gut, wenn jemand von der Geschäftsleitung im Hause ist, um die notwendigen Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

Jocks Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben, während er Bobbys Sekretärin amüsiert musterte. 

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, das zu sagen, Miss Peters“, bemerkte der alte Ewing dann und wandte sich um, um in J. R’s. Büro zurückzugehen. In diesem Moment nahm er erst wahr, dass sich eine Person am Schreibtisch der Chefsekretärin befand und stutzte einen Augenblick, bevor er Carol ansprach: „Nanu? Hier ist ja noch ein guter Geist im Büro.“

Die junge Frau erhob sich rasch, streckte Jock ihre Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Carol Sanderson, Mr. Ewing.“

„Sehr erfreut, Miss Sanderson“, erwiderte Jock, nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie, während er sein Gegenüber mit Wohlgefallen musterte. „Sie sind also diejenige, die dankenswerterweise so rasch für Julie einspringen konnte?“

„Nun ja, es hat sich zufällig so ergeben“, antwortete Carol zurückhaltend und lächelte etwas. „Und eigentlich bin ich diejenige, die Ihrem Sohn J. R. dankbar ist, denn ich habe dringend einen Job gesucht.“

„Wirklich ein glücklicher Zufall“, meinte Jock daraufhin zufrieden. „Meine Frau berichtete mir schon, dass sie das Vergnügen hatte, Sie auf dem Barbecue kurz kennenzulernen. Schade, dass wir beide uns dort nicht begegnet sind.“

„Das bedaure ich auch sehr, Sir“, behauptete Carol.

„Macht nichts, Miss Sanderson. Wir können das ja jetzt nachholen. Hier ist im Moment sowieso nichts los“, sagte der alte Ewing und wandte sich dann kurz an Gillian: „Miss Peters, seien Sie doch so gut, für uns drei einen Kaffee zu kochen.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir“, gab die Angesprochene zurück.

„Ausgezeichnet“, brummte Jock. „Wenn der Kaffee fertig ist, bringen Sie ihn mitsamt allem dazugehörigen Zeug in mein Büro. Bis dahin werde ich mich mit Miss Sanderson allein unterhalten.“

Er wandte sich nun wieder an Carol und forderte sie mit einer Handgeste auf, in J. R’s. Zimmer vorzugehen, wobei er lächelnd erklärte: „Ich weiß immer gern, wer für uns arbeitet, Miss Sanderson, und möchte mir einen persönlichen Eindruck von Ihnen verschaffen.“

 

~~*~~

 

Die Geschäftsversammlung der Ölbarone, die J. R. gegenüber seinem Vater und Bruder als äußerst wichtigen Termin vertreten hatte, entpuppte sich als eine zwanglose, gesellige Zusammenkunft. Jedenfalls hatte Susan, als sie mit J. R. dort eintraf, den Eindruck, als würden sich gute, alte Bekannte und Freunde treffen, um einige Belanglosigkeiten und den neuesten Klatsch auszutauschen – wenngleich dieser Klatsch sich überwiegend um alles drehte, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Öl zu tun hatte. Erfreulich fand sie hingegen, dass sie neben J. R. nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als freundlich zu lächeln und sich von ihrem Chef als seine neue Sekretärin vorstellen zu lassen. Sie genoss die bewundernden Blicke, die ihr die meisten der Herren schenkten. Nur Jordan Lee beachtete sie kaum. Stattdessen wandte er sich in erstauntem Ton an J. R. und fragte: „Wo hast du Miss Sanderson gelassen? Ich dachte, sie sei deine persönliche Sekretärin.“

„Tja, Jordan“, erwiderte J. R. daraufhin lachend. „Ich musste die Stelle mit Miss Steward neu besetzen, weil Miss Sanderson studiert und aufgrund dessen nur noch als Teilzeitkraft bei uns arbeitet.“

„Sehr schade, ich habe mich schon auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihr gefreut“, meinte Jordan mit bedauerndem Unterton, was Susan innerlich maßlos ärgerte. Aber sie riss sich zusammen und behielt ein gezwungenes Lächeln bei.

„Miss Sanderson muss wirklich viel lernen“, entgegnete J. R. seinem Geschäftsfreund. „Daher wird sie sich in nächster Zeit wohl kaum mit irgendjemandem treffen wollen. Weißt du, die Kleine möchte so schnell wie möglich ihren Abschluss machen und ich unterstütze sie darin, so gut ich kann.“

„Ja, das denke ich mir“, gab Jordan zurück und lächelte. Dann schaute er Susan erneut kühl an. „Ich hoffe, deine neue Sekretärin kann Miss Sanderson ersetzen.“

„Oh, Miss Steward macht Ihre Sache hervorragend“, behauptete J. R. und lachte wieder. 

„Darauf sollten wir trinken, mein Lieber“, sagte sein Geschäftsfreund, hob sein Glas und stieß mit J. R. an, während er Susan dabei wieder überging. Da sie sich dadurch wieder gekränkt fühlte, wandte sie ihren Blick von Jordan ab und ließ ihn neugierig durch den Raum schweifen, während ihr Chef sich weiter mit seinem alten Geschäftsfreund unterhielt. Dabei fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, dass außer ihr nur noch etwa fünf andere Frauen anwesend waren, von denen sie nur Jessy, Tom Ashtons Begleitung, kennengelernt hatte. Diese stand gerade mit Tom bei einigen anderen Herren und machte einen gelangweilten Eindruck. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, schenkte Jessy ihr hingegen ein Lächeln, prostete ihr zu und gab ihr mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, mit ihr ans Büffet zu gehen. Susan sah zu J. R. hoch, der immer noch ins Gespräch mit Jordan Lee vertieft war, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sie sicher eine Weile entbehren konnte. Dann ging sie langsam auf das Büffet zu, an dem Jessy schon auf sie wartete.

„Na, wie gefällt Ihnen die Zusammenkunft der sogenannten Ölbarone?“, fragte Toms Freundin, als sie bei ihr ankam, und warf einen amüsierten Blick über alle Anwesenden.

„Nun, eigentlich habe ich mir eine langweilige Besprechung vorgestellt und nicht diese Steh-Party“, gab Susan zurück. „Von daher bin ich schon ein wenig erleichtert, denn ich habe geglaubt, heute Nachmittag ein längeres Protokoll aufnehmen zu müssen.“

„Ach, Sie sind also tatsächlich J. R’s. Sekretärin?“, fragte Jessy erstaunt.

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Susan und sah ihre Gesprächspartnerin irritiert an. Diese lachte laut auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Susan, aber J. R. hat bisher immer nur… nun ja, seine letzte Begleitung war jedenfalls niemand aus seinem Büro.“

„Wie bitte? Ich denke, das hier ist ein geschäftliches Treffen?“

„Nun ja, in gewisser Weise stimmt das auch“, gab Jessy zu und grinste etwas süffisant. „Die Gespräche der Herren drehen sich heute Nachmittag vor allem um ihre Geschäfte und alles, was damit zusammenhängt. Hier treffen sie heimlich ihre inoffiziellen Absprachen, tauschen sich über bestimmte Leute aus und geben sich untereinander nützliche Tipps. Aber natürlich nutzen sie auch die Gelegenheit, sich für diese paar Tage ohne ihre Ehefrauen zu vergnügen. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen?“

„Ich denke schon“, meinte Susan und musterte Jessy nun äußerst interessiert. „Sind Sie schon lange mit Mr. Ashton zusammen?“

„Ja, seit ungefähr zwei Jahren“, antwortete die Angesprochene lächelnd. „Um genau zu sein: Ich bin sein Scheidungsgrund gewesen.“

„Das ist wirklich interessant“, murmelte Susan mit unverhohlener Bewunderung. „Darüber möchte ich gern noch mehr erfahren.“

„So, so“, kam es von Jessy, doch sie wirkte eher amüsiert als verärgert. „Das Interesse rührt vermutlich daher, dass Sie ähnliche Ziele verfolgen, meine Liebe?“

Einen langen Moment sahen sich die beiden jungen Frauen in die Augen, dann nickte Susan langsam und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu J. R. wandern, zu dem sich mittlerweile neben Jordan Lee noch Tom Ashton und zwei andere gesellt hatten, mit denen  er eine lebhafte Unterhaltung führte.

„J. R. ist ebensolch ein Prachtexemplar wie mein Tom“, wisperte Jessy, worauf Susan sich wieder ihr zuwandte. Die andere reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand und murmelte: „Schön, jemanden von der gleichen Art zu treffen. Lassen wir also die Formalitäten zwischen uns, meine Liebe. Ich denke, wir werden uns gut verstehen. Natürlich erzähle ich dir gern, wie ich es geschafft habe, Tom für mich zu gewinnen. Aber erst später, wenn wir in Hill County sind.“

„Seid ihr etwa auch dort?“, fragte Susan überrascht. „Ich dachte, ich wäre dort mit J. R. allein.“

„Nur heute und morgen, danach fliege ich mit Tom für eine Woche nach Hawaii“, verriet ihr Jessy. „So, wie ich deinen Chef und meinen Liebhaber kenne, werden sie bis spät in die Nacht zusammensitzen und reden. Das heißt, wir beide können uns getrost in ein anderes Zimmer zurückziehen, es uns dort gemütlich machen und uns austauschen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich dir einige hilfreiche Tipps geben kann.“

Susan grinste nun ebenso zufrieden wie Jessy, bevor sie mit einem Glas Sekt auf ihre Freundschaft anstießen…

 

~~*~~

 

Carol war ein wenig nervös, als sie vor dem Schreibtisch saß, hinter dem sich normalerweise J. R. befand, dessen Platz aber nun von Jock Ewing besetzt war, der sie eingehend musterte.

„Äußerst ungewohnt für mich, im Sekretariat drei Schreibtische vorzufinden“, begann der alte Mann dann. „Als ich das Unternehmen hier führte, bin ich mit nur einer Sekretärin gut ausgekommen und J. R. auch, als er meine Nachfolge antrat. Nachdem Bobby in die Firmenleitung einstieg, war durchaus verständlich, dass er ebenfalls eine Sekretärin brauchte. Aber wozu, um alles in der Welt, ist es notwendig, eine zusätzliche Teilzeitkraft zu beschäftigen?“

„Das müssen Sie schon Ihren Sohn J. R. fragen“, gab Carol, wenngleich ein wenig eingeschüchtert, in sachlichem, klaren Ton zurück.

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können, junge Dame“, entgegnete Jock ein wenig brummig, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Doch bitte verraten Sie mir, warum Sie sich überhaupt auf eine Teilzeittätigkeit einließen, wo Sie die ganze Zeit über als Chefsekretärin gearbeitet haben und das zur Zufriedenheit meines Ältesten.“

„Zwischen J. R. und mir bestand von vornherein die Vereinbarung, dass ich diesen Posten nur aushilfsweise übernehme, bis er eine entsprechende Fachkraft findet.“

„Warum denn das? Das verstehe ich nicht“, meinte Jock. „Er erzählte mir, dass er mit Ihnen äußerst zufrieden ist, und Bobby bestätigte den guten Eindruck. Deshalb nahm ich an, dass J. R. Sie als seine Sekretärin fest eingestellt hat. Von einer Aushilfstätigkeit höre ich das erste Mal.“

„Es freut mich wirklich, dass Ihr Sohn mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden ist“, antwortete Carol. „Dennoch kann ich nichts weiter als eine Aushilfe im Sekretariat sein, denn ich besitze keinerlei Ausbildung, die mich für eine Stelle als Sekretärin qualifiziert.“

„Was macht das schon, wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit gut erledigen?!“

„Sehr freundlich, Mr. Ewing, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kam mir die Aushilfstätigkeit im Sekretariat sehr gelegen, denn eigentlich studiere ich noch. Sie sehen also, dass ich außerhalb der vorlesungsfreien Zeit nicht mit vollem Einsatz für Ewing Oil arbeiten kann“, erklärte Carol, bevor sie dann verlegen ihren Blick zu Boden senkte und in zaghafterem Ton fortfuhr: „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, ich habe es nur J. R’s. Freundlichkeit zu verdanken, dass ich weiterhin als dritte Kraft im Sekretariat arbeiten darf.“

„Hm… nach allem, was Sie mir erzählen, gewinne ich diesen Eindruck auch“, sagte Jock und rieb sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn, während er die junge Frau vor seinem Schreibtisch musterte. 

Carol schaute wieder auf und erwiderte: „Ich bin Ihrem Sohn wirklich sehr dankbar für den Job, aber natürlich sehe ich ein, dass ich eigentlich im Sekretariat überflüssig bin. Schließlich ist die Stelle als Chefsekretärin mit Miss Steward nun besetzt. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich nach einer neuen Tätigkeit umgesehen und auch etwas gefunden. Allerdings habe ich Anfang August einen Arbeitsvertrag bei Ewing Oil unterschrieben, der bis April nächsten Jahres befristet ist. Die neue Stelle soll ich aber bereits im Oktober antreten. Ist es vielleicht möglich, meinen Vertrag hier zum 30. September in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen aufzulösen?“

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Jock und lächelte. „Dies scheint mir eine gute Lösung für uns alle zu sein, Miss Sanderson. Ich bin froh, dass Sie eine vernünftige Person sind, denn es hätte mir leid getan, Ihnen kündigen zu müssen.“

„Danke, Sir.“

„Ich rufe gleich mal die Personalabteilung an und sage Bescheid. Dann können wir die Sache bereits morgen schon erledigen.“

„Das wäre fabelhaft, Mr. Ewing.“

„Kein Problem, junge Dame“, meinte Jock freundlich. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Gillian brachte ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Kaffee, Tassen, Milch und Zucker herein, das sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, an dem J. R. mit einigen seiner Geschäftsfreunde manchmal beisammen saß, wenn sie eine längere Besprechung hatten.

„Wunderbar“, lobte der alte Ewing sie, erhob sich dann von seinem Schreibtisch und forderte die beiden Mädchen auf: „Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch ein wenig zu mir und erzählen Sie mal, was in letzter Zeit hier in der Firma so läuft. Wenn ich schon als Vertretung für meinen Sohn fungiere, sollte ich wenigstens über die wichtigsten Dinge unterrichtet sein…“

 

~~*~~

 

Gegen 17.30 Uhr löste sich die Versammlung der Ölbarone allmählich auf. Auch Tom Ashton verließ mit seiner Geliebten, J. R. und Susan den Saal, um mit ihnen zu seinem Wagen zu gehen, in dessen Kofferraum Ewing und seine Sekretärin bei ihrer Ankunft ihr Gepäck bereits verstaut hatten, bevor sie gemeinsam zu der Tagung gegangen waren.

Sie brauchten etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde bis zu Toms Ferienhaus in Hill County und es lief danach genauso ab, wie Jessy es Susan prophezeit hatte. Nachdem das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum in das Haus in die entsprechenden Zimmer gebracht worden war, ließen Tom und J. R. sich in der Küche nieder und begannen dann, weiter über Geschäftliches zu sprechen. Dabei schenkte Tom, der für einen gut gefüllten Kühlschrank gesorgt hatte, J. R. und sich selbst einen Bourbon ein. Er bot auch Jessy und Susan davon an, aber die beiden jungen Frauen lehnten dankend ab und beschlossen, draußen ein bisschen spazierenzugehen. Da Toms Nachbarn etwas weiter weg wohnten, konnten sie nun ungestört miteinander sprechen, während sie den angenehmen, leichten Wind und die schöne Landschaft genossen.

„Du sprachst davon, dass Tom Ashton sich wegen dir scheiden ließ“, begann Susan das Gespräch und erntete daraufhin wieder das amüsante Lächeln Jessys.

„Ja, das ist richtig“, gab diese nach einer kleine Pause dann zu. „Aber es war auch nicht allzu schwer, da zwischen Tom und seiner Alten kaum mehr etwas lief. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, seine Frau war froh über die Scheidung. Nun ja, Tom musste sie finanziell entsprechend gut abfinden, was es für sie leichter gemacht haben dürfte. Ich hörte neulich, dass sie jetzt mit einem jüngeren Mann zusammen ist, aber keinerlei Ambitionen dazu hat, wieder zu heiraten. Du siehst, meine Liebe, selbst Toms Ex-Frau ist durch die Scheidung klüger geworden.“

„Und du?“, fragte Susan. „Willst du Tom heiraten?“

„Ja, das ist mein Ziel“, erklärte Jessy. „Und was ist deins?“

„Zunächst einmal wäre ich schon sehr froh, J. R’s. Geliebte zu werden“, gab Susan zu. „Aber natürlich besteht mein langfristiges Ziel darin, Mrs. Ewing zu sein. Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass J. R. noch verheiratet ist und ich nicht recht an ihn heranzukommen scheine.“

„Bist du in J. R. verliebt?“

„Nein, nicht so richtig… obwohl er ziemlich attraktiv ist und einer Frau viel bieten kann.“

„So viel ich mitbekam, lässt J. R. sich nicht lumpen“, meinte Jessy. „Die Dame, die ihn beim letzten Treffen begleitete, hat er jedenfalls sehr großzügig abgefunden.“

„Mir gegenüber war er auch äußerst spendabel“, gab Susan zu. „Dennoch würde ich zu gern wissen, wie ich es schaffe, dass er verrückt nach mir ist.“

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass Toms Eheprobleme dazu beitrugen, ihn in meine Arme zu treiben“, verriet Jessy lächelnd. „Natürlich ist er auch ein Mann, an dem viele Frauen interessiert sind und es gab einige, mit denen er seine Affären hatte. Doch bei mir ist er letztendlich geblieben.“

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?“

„Nun, meine Methode bei Tom ist, ihm immer das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass er mich nie ganz hat.“

„Was soll das heißen? Flirtest du etwa in seiner Gegenwart mit anderen Männern?“

„Ja, aber nicht so, dass es offensichtlich ist… nur ein bisschen, äußerst zurückhaltend. Es schmeichelt der Eitelkeit eines Mannes immer, wenn die Frau an seiner Seite von seinen Geschlechtsgenossen attraktiv gefunden wird. Aber sehr viel wichtiger als das ist der Umstand, dass ich für Tom nicht ständig verfügbar bin, sondern mein eigenes Leben führe. Konkret heißt das, dass ich auch einmal Verabredungen, um die er mich bittet, absage, weil ich keine Zeit habe.“

„Aber besteht dann nicht die Gefahr, dass er das Interesse verliert?“

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Susan, das steigert seine Sehnsucht nach mir. Am nächsten Tag kann ich mich darauf verlassen, Rosen von ihm zu bekommen. Außerdem ruft er mich sehr viel häufiger an als ich ihn, was mir deutlich zeigt, wie stark sein Verlangen nach mir ist.“

„Aus deinem Mund klingt alles so einfach, Jessy“, seufzte Susan. „Aber ich vermute, dass Tom von Anfang an in dich verliebt war und deshalb auch verrückt nach dir ist.“

„Möglich, doch darüber habe ich mir noch nie großartig Gedanken gemacht“, sagte Jessy und musterte ihre Gesprächspartnerin eingehend. „Ich fand Tom attraktiv, wollte ihn haben und es sieht alles sehr danach aus, dass er mir bald einen Heiratsantrag machen wird. Weißt du, Susan, ich habe den Eindruck, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken darüber machst, J. R’s. Liebe zu gewinnen. Das ist am Anfang gar nicht nötig. Offensichtlich hat J. R. dich auf die Tagung mitgenommen, weil er dich attraktiv findet und mit dir angeben wollte. Das ist ihm auch gelungen, denn die meisten der Herren haben dir bewundernde Blicke geschenkt. Du bist also auf dem richtigen Weg. Als nächstes solltest du zusehen, J. R. ins Bett zu kriegen, damit er Appetit auf dich bekommt.“

„Tja, das hatte ich eigentlich heute Nacht vor. Aber so, wie es aussieht, wird es wohl nichts werden. Außerdem fühle ich mich gehemmt, so lange Tom Ashton mit dir da ist.“

„Och, Tom und ich stören uns nicht daran. Versuchs doch einfach.“

„Ich glaube, dass ich damit warte, bis ich mit J. R. allein bin“, meinte Susan, wobei sich ihre Wangen allmählich rötlich verfärbten, weil ihr dieses Gespräch doch ein wenig peinlich war. „Aber trotz allem finde ich, es käme meinen Plänen sehr zugute, wenn J. R. in mich verliebt wäre.“

„So etwas kann sehr leicht im Schlafzimmer passieren, besonders bei einem Mann wie J. R.“, erwiderte Jessy leichthin und lachte ein wenig. „Sorg dafür, dass du eine gute Liebhaberin bist, dann wird er dir sehr bald aus der Hand fressen. Und achte darauf, dass du ihm nicht ständig zur Verfügung stehst… außerhalb der Arbeitszeit, versteht sich.“

„Bis jetzt hat er in dieser Hinsicht kaum Interesse an mir gezeigt… bis auf ein Mal, und da hatte ich nur wenig Zeit für ihn“, erzählte Susan und dachte an jenen Abend, da J. R. nahe daran war, mit ihr in seinem Büro zu schlafen.

„Nun, das ist doch immerhin ein guter Anfang“, ermutigte Jessy sie. „Was weißt du über seine Ehe? Kennst du seine Frau?“

„Ja, ich habe sie auf einer Familienfeier der Ewings gesehen, auf der ich eingeladen war, und sie sieht sehr gut aus. Allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, wie es um ihre Beziehung bestellt ist.“

„Frag J. R. danach, wenn ihr allein seid. Wenn es in seiner Ehe nicht mehr so gut läuft, wird es ihn erleichtern, dir sein Herz darüber ausschütten zu können. Vielleicht kannst du auf diese Weise auch herausfinden, welche Schwächen seine Frau hat. Denn das musst du auf jeden Fall wissen, um sie gegen seine Alte einsetzen zu können.“

„Und was, wenn Mrs. Ewing keine Schwächen besitzt? Was, wenn sie ihm viel bedeutet?“

„Jeder Mensch hat irgendeine Schwäche, Susan. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass J. R. viel für seine Gattin übrig hat. Sonst wäre er auf die  Zusammenkünfte der letzten zwei Jahre nicht mit verschiedenen Begleiterinnen gekommen.“

„Meinst du?“

„Na klar!“, versicherte ihr Jessy. „Ich bin sicher, dass in der Ehe von J. R. Ewing nicht alles zum Besten steht.“

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Während Susan mit Jessy draußen spazierenging, kam das Gespräch zwischen Tom und J. R. auch auf Privates und Ashton fragte, wie es Jock ginge und wie sich Bobby in der Firma machte. J. R. meinte, sein Vater habe sich nach seinem letzten Infarkt wieder ganz gut erholt und Bobby sei mit dem Herzen nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

„Stell dir vor, Tom, mein kleiner Bruder betätigt sich lieber als Projektleiter im Baugewerbe, weshalb wir  _Ewing Construct_   gründen mussten“, erklärte J. R.  

„Nun ja, warum nicht?“, meinte sein Bekannter leichthin. „Auch die Baubranche ist ein guter Bereich, um Geld zu verdienen. Auf diese Weise kann eure Firma Rücklagen für den Notfall bilden.“

„Hm, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht“, gab J. R. zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Möglicherweise hast du recht, Tom. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Bobby immer noch im Außendienst tätig wäre, wenn er sich nicht in diese Pamela Barnes verliebt und sie geheiratet hätte. Mein kleiner Bruder, der sich noch nie besonders für die Ölbranche interessiert hat, war mit der ihm zugeteilten Aufgabe völlig zufrieden. Doch seitdem er mit dieser Barnes verheiratet ist, hört er nur noch auf das, was sie ihm einredet.“

„So schlimm kann es nicht sein, wenn er sich überwiegend um euer Nebengeschäft in der Baubranche kümmert.“

„Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich tatsächlich keinen Grund zur Klage“, brummte J. R. missvergnügt. „Aber Bobby verlangt, in alle Belange, die Ewing Oil betreffen, ebenfalls eingeweiht zu werden, und mein Vater unterstützt ihn darin.“

„Das kannst du deinem Vater schlecht verdenken. Immerhin ist Bobby dein Bruder und ich kann verstehen, dass er über euer Familienunternehmen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden will“, erwiderte Tom, senkte dann seine Stimme ein wenig und sagte mitfühlend: „Ich habe gehört, dass Julie gekündigt und Dallas verlassen hat. Du vermisst sie bestimmt, nicht wahr?“

„Am Anfang war es so. Aber mit der Zeit verblasst die Erinnerung an sie immer mehr.“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Ja, denn sie hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht“, erklärte J. R. knapp und nahm wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während er nachdenklich ins Leere starrte. Nur die Familie wusste, dass Julie ein geheimes Dokument aus dem Archiv von Ewing Oil kopiert und dann Cliff Barnes zugespielt hatte, weil er – wie sie lapidar erklärte - „…ihr als Liebhaber gefallen habe…“. Bis heute konnte J. R. nicht begreifen, wie sie sich auf seinen Erzfeind einlassen und Ewing Oil verraten konnte. [1]  Aber er war enttäuscht von ihr gewesen, denn er hatte immer angenommen, dass Julie ihn liebte und er ihr grenzenlos vertrauen konnte. Wie sich leider herausstellte, war dies ein Irrtum gewesen. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er den Schock über Julies Verrat einigermaßen verdaut hatte. Wenigstens besaß seine ehemalige Sekretärin und Geliebte so viel Anstand, Dallas schnell zu verlassen. J. R. wusste nicht, wohin sie gezogen war und er wollte auch nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Dann war ihm einige Wochen später Carol das erste Mal begegnet und er hatte seitdem nicht mehr an Julie gedacht.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass Julie das getan hat?“, fragte Tom zweifelnd. „Ich dachte immer, dass sie eurer Firma und vor allem dir gegenüber loyal ist. Nur ein Blinder hätte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie dich geliebt hat.“

„Es war eine unschöne Sache, über die ich nicht reden will“, entgegnete J. R. unwirsch. Ja, der Verrat von Julie – darüber war man sich in der Familie Ewing einig – sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Und es war allen daran Beteiligten anscheinend so peinlich, dass sie darüber schwiegen. Nicht einmal Cliff Barnes hatte verraten, wer ihm die Informationen über Senator Orloff zugespielt hatte, die den Politiker letztendlich dazu zwangen, seinen Posten freiwillig aufzugeben. Aber diese Sache gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an…

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du seit etwa drei Monaten geschieden bist, Tom?“, fragte J. R., um das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, das ihn viel mehr interessierte.

„Ja, und ich bin froh darüber“, sagte der Angesprochene. „Zum Glück haben wir keine Kinder, so dass die Scheidung eigentlich reibungslos über die Bühne ging. Natürlich muss ich Mary-Anne Unterhalt zahlen, aber das kann ich verschmerzen.“

„Ich spiele auch mit dem Gedanken, mich von Sue Ellen zu trennen“, gab J. R. leise zu. 

„Aha. Hängt dies etwa mit dieser Susan Steward zusammen, die du uns als deine Sekretärin vorgestellt hast?“

„Nein, und die Kleine ist wirklich meine Sekretärin. Allerdings hat sie mir versprochen, dass wir in Austin ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben werden.“

Tom lachte und J. R. stimmte einen Moment später in das Lachen mit ein. Als sich die beiden Männer wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte  Ashton in ernstem Ton: „Wenn es dir mit deiner Scheidung ernst ist, solltest du sie nicht hinauszögern.“

„Hm, du hast leicht reden, Tom! Sue Ellen und ich haben uns eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie auf die Privilegien einer Mrs. Ewing verzichten will. Zudem gibt es im Augenblick nichts, was ich ihr direkt vorwerfen kann. Mir fehlt also ein richtiger Scheidungsgrund. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich natürlich auch kein Interesse daran, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass meine Frau und ich seit Jahren nur noch nach Außen hin eine gute Ehe führen. Aber Sue Ellen ist durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie indiskret ist und Sachen ausposaunt, die niemanden etwas angehen.“

„Du meinst, so etwas wie deine netten Affären, die du hin und wieder hast?“

„Genau das, Tom. Aber was soll ich machen? Sue Ellen gibt mir nicht die Befriedigung, die ich brauche. Stattdessen muss ich mir oft ihr Gekeife anhören, wenn ich heimkomme. Es ist mir zunehmend zuwider.“

„Hat sie denn keine Schwächen, mit denen du sie in Schach halten könntest?“

„Nichts Gravierendes... es ist sogar etwas, womit sie bei anderen Menschen Mitleid hervorrufen könnte.“

„In diesem Fall bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als einen Privatschnüffler auf deine Frau anzusetzen. Glaub mir, J. R., diese Typen finden schon etwas, was du gegen Sue Ellen verwenden könntest.“

„So, meinst du wirklich?“, fragte Ewing zweifelnd und sah seinen Freund ungläubig an, wobei er sich innerlich fragte, weshalb er nicht längst selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, seine bessere Hälfte von einem Privatdetektiv überwachen zu lassen. Womöglich könnte er sie schon längst los sein und frei für eine neue Beziehung… eine Beziehung mit Carol…

 

~~*~~

 

Es war bereits 18.00 Uhr und Sue Ellen sah mit großer Zufriedenheit, dass der Käse des Gemüseauflaufs, den sie zubereitet hatte, zerschmolzen war und jetzt eine goldgelbe Kruste bildete. Wenn Cliff in einer halben Stunde nach Hause kam, wie er ihr viertel vor fünf durch einen kurzen Anruf mitgeteilt hatte, würde das Essen fertig sein. 

Gut gelaunt, weil sie nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder selbst eine Mahlzeit zubereitet hatte, ergriff Sue Ellen den Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer von Southfork. Diesmal war es Lucy, die abhob.

„Hallo, hier ist Sue Ellen“, meldete sie sich. „Bist du bitte so gut und richtest aus, dass meine Freundin mich für ein paar Tage zu sich eingeladen hat und ich daher erst wieder Sonntag nach Hause komme?“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, erwiderte Lucy fröhlich . „Mach dir eine schöne Zeit. Viel Spaß noch. Auf Wiederhören.“

Der Teenager legte rasch  auf und Sue Ellen starrte ungläubig auf das Telefon. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie unkompliziert ihr Plan aufgegangen war. Ihre Nichte hatte nicht einmal wissen wollen, wie ihre angebliche Freundin hieß oder wo genau sie wohnte. Zwar war Sue Ellen schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass Lucy sie ablehnte, aber mit einem solchen Desinteresse hatte sie niemals gerechnet. Sie empfand einen kurzen Moment lang einen leichten Schmerz über Lucys unverhohlene Abneigung gegen ihre Person, aber dann riss sie sich zusammen. Was machte es schon aus, dass dieser verwöhnte Fratz sie nicht mochte? Immerhin ersparte ihr Lucys fehlendes Interesse weitere Auskünfte über ihre imaginäre Freundin, so dass sie sich darüber fürs Erste keine Gedanken machen musste, sondern ihr Zusammensein mit Cliff genießen konnte. Und bis Sonntag hatte sie sich bestimmt eine gute Story ausgedacht, die sie bei einer eventuellen Nachfrage von Seiten ihres Mannes oder ihrer Schwiegermutter erzählen konnte. Doch eigentlich ging Sue Ellen davon aus, dass niemand nachfragen würde…

 

~*~

 

Der Wohlgeruch eines gut gewürzten Essens, der in Cliffs Nase stieg, sobald er seine Wohnung betrat, ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. 

„Hallo, Liebling“, begrüßte ihn Sue Ellen, die auf ihn zukam und ihn dann umarmte. Er zog sie näher an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann schaute er neugierig auf den schön gedeckten Tisch in seiner kleinen Wohnung.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich bei diesem Anblick und dem köstlichen Duft richtig Appetit bekomme“, sagte er. „Bei wem hast du das Essen bestellt, mein Schatz?“

„Bei niemandem – ich habe selbst gekocht“, klärt Sue Ellen ihn auf.

„Was? So etwas kannst du wirklich?“, neckte Cliff sie.

„Aber natürlich, das habe ich dir doch erzählt.“

Er lachte, legte seine Aktentasche auf die Ablage der Garderobe und folgte dann seiner Liebsten, die ihn an der Hand hinter sich her zu der gedeckten Tafel zog.

„Es sieht sehr appetitlich aus“, lobte Cliff und setzte sich zusammen mit Sue Ellen an den Tisch. Dort lud sie für ihn und sich selbst die Teller auf und beobachtete dann gespannt, wie ihr Geliebter den ersten Bissen des Auflaufs in den Mund schob. Zweifelnd begann er zu kaufen, aber sofort glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Hm“, brummte er und nickte Sue Ellen anerkennend zu, worauf sie sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen und innerlich glücklich nun endlich auch dem Essen widmete. Der Gedanke daran, eine Mahlzeit für den Mann, den sie von Herzen liebte, zuzubereiten, hatte sie überaus erfreut und es hatte ihr auch gefallen, alles selbst zuzubereiten. Und dass sie nun hier zusammen mit Cliff gemütlich in seiner kleinen Wohnküche aß, vermittelte ihr ein solches Geborgenheitsgefühl, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. All dies bestätigte ihr nur, dass sie nicht unbedingt ein Luxusleben führen musste, wie ihre Mutter ihr dies seit frühester Jugend eingeredet hatte, sondern durchaus in einem Leben als normale Ehefrau, die ihrem Mann selbst den Haushalt führte und ihn bekochte, glücklich werden konnte – vorausgesetzt, dieser Mann liebte und respektierte sie. Einen kurzen Moment lang verlor Sue Ellen sich in der Vorstellung, sie wäre Cliffs Ehefrau und hätte zwei süße Kinder mit ihm. Eine Vorstellung, die sie mit innerlichem Glück erfüllte. Doch dann schob sich plötzlich das Bild J. R‘s. vor ihr inneres Auge und sie kehrte erschrocken in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was ist mit dir, Sue Ellen?“, fragte Cliff besorgt und legte zärtlich seine Hand auf ihre, da seine Geliebte von einem Moment zum anderen sehr blass geworden war und einen irritierten Eindruck machte. Sie jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts, Liebling“, versicherte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nur eine leichte Übelkeit, die gleich vorbei ist. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

„Na, na, so etwas sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen“, meinte Cliff, der sie immer noch besorgt musterte. „Ich kann einen Arzt anrufen.“

„Nicht doch, Cliff!“, beschwor ihn Sue Ellen. „Es geht mir doch schon wieder gut. Ich glaube, mir fehlt nur ein wenig Frischluft. Ich habe sicher nicht ausreichend gelüftet.“

Cliff sprang sofort vom Stuhl und öffnete das Küchenfenster weit. Tatsächlich kehrte wieder Farbe in Sue Ellens Wangen zurück. Doch Barnes war kein Dummkopf. Er sah seine Geliebte eindringlich an und erklärte dann in leisem Ton: „Du hast an J. R. gedacht, nicht wahr?“

Sue Ellen schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach, aber Cliff fuhr fort: „Sogar wenn viele Meilen Entfernung zwischen euch liegen, macht er dir Angst, nicht wahr?“

„Ich möchte keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, Liebster“, gab sie zurück. „Lass uns nicht mehr von ihm sprechen.“

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Sue Ellen! So, wie jetzt, kann es auf die Dauer nicht weitergehen!“

„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als ihn zu verlassen, um mit dir zusammenzuleben. Aber das geht nicht von heute auf morgen, Cliff! Bitte, habe noch etwas Geduld.“

„Ich liebe dich, Sue Ellen, und diese Heimlichkeiten gefallen mir nicht! Das mag vielleicht der Stil von J. R. Ewing sein, aber der meine ist es nicht!“

„Höre, Cliff, lass uns erst einmal diese paar Tage, da J. R. in Austin ist, miteinander verbringen, um auszuprobieren, ob wir es überhaupt so nahe beieinander aushalten. Wir sollten wirklich nichts überstürzen!“

„Also von meiner Seite aus wird es keinerlei Probleme geben“, sagte Barnes. „Ich vermisse dich täglich, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite einschläfst oder aufwachst. Und es schmerzt mich jedesmal, wenn du aufstehst und zurück zu  _ihm_   gehst, obwohl ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als dich in meinen Armen zu halten. All das tust du mir an, weil du Angst vor deinem Mann, diesem Arschloch, hast. Verlass ihn doch endlich und komm zu mir! Ich verspreche dir, Sue Ellen, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass er dir etwas antut!“

„J. R. besitzt sehr viel Einfluss in Dallas und hat viele Kontakte zu sehr mächtigen Leuten, die dir empfindlich schaden könnten“, ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich will nicht, dass dir wegen mir etwas Gemeines angetan wird oder dass man dich verletzt! Glaub mir, Liebling, es ist besser, wenn wir vorsichtig sind. Eines Tages, das weiß ich, wirst du ebenso mächtig sein wie J. R. – und dann kann ich es riskieren, ihn zu verlassen.“

Cliff wandte sich ab, um das Fenster zu schließen, und kam danach zurück an den Tisch, wo er sich neben Sue Ellen auf einen Stuhl niederließ und sie umarmte.

„Ach, Liebes“, wisperte er zärtlich. „Es ist wirklich rührend, dass du mich auf deine Weise warnst und beschützen möchtest. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so unter Druck gesetzt habe. Mir ist dabei noch einmal bewusst geworden, welch übermächtige Angst dich daran hindern, deinen Mann zu verlassen, obwohl er dich nicht zu schätzen weiß und damit auch nicht verdient. J. R. Ewing ahnt nicht einmal, welchen Schatz er an seiner Seite hat…“

 

~~*~~

 

Gleich nach der Arbeit ging Carol mit Gillian zu deren Wohnung, um sie sich anzuschauen, bevor sie in ihr altes Appartement zurückkehrte, um einige ihrer Sachen zu holen. Gillian hatte ihr angeboten, sie mit ihrem Wagen dorthin zu fahren, damit sie möglichst viel mitnehmen konnte, und Carol nahm dieses Angebot dankbar an. Unterwegs erzählte sie ihrer Kollegin dann, mit welcher Begründung Andrew sie zum Auszug aus seinem Appartement aufgefordert hatte. Gillian schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie das hörte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie war in Dallas geboren und aufgewachsen und wusste, dass die meisten der texanischen Männer es zwar offiziell für gut befanden, wenn ihre Verlobten oder Ehefrauen eine Berufsausbildung oder ein Studium absolvierten, weil das nach außen hin einen positiven Eindruck vermittelte, aber in Wirklichkeit schätzten sie es nicht besonders, wenn ihre Lebensgefährtin danach tatsächlich eine eigene Karriere anstrebte. Diese Männer duldeten es höchstens, wenn das Geld für den familiären Lebensunterhalt zu knapp wurde, aber sie empfanden sich dann selbst oft als Versager. Genau so schien dieser Andrew auch gestrickt zu sein, was letztendlich nichts anderes hieß, als dass Carols Freundin sich entweder seinen Wünschen unterwerfen oder aber sich von ihm trennen musste. Und nach allem, was sie von Jack und Carol über Alison Garner gehört hatte, lief es wohl auf das Letztere hinaus.

Endlich waren sie vor dem Haus angekommen, in dem Carol noch gestern Abend gewohnt hatte. Die Studentin schloss auf und ging mit ihrer Kollegin in das entsprechende Appartement hoch. Als sie die Wohnungstür öffnete und mit Gillian eintrat, kam Andrew gerade aus der Küche und starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen erstaunt an.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte Carol ihn kühl. „Ich nehme an, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich einen Teil meiner Sachen hole?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, gab er patzig zurück, ging dann in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Gillian schaute ihm konsterniert nach.

„Sehr charmant“, bemerkte sie dann trocken und folgte Carol in deren Zimmer, wo die beiden begannen, zwei große Koffer und eine Reisetasche vollzupacken…

 

~~*~~

 

Als Susan und Jessy von ihrem langen Spaziergang zurückkamen, erhob sich Tom, um seine Geliebte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in die Arme zu schließen und zu küssen. J. R. hingegen saß immer noch nachdenklich auf seinem Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin. Der Vorschlag seines Freundes, einen Privatschnüffler auf Sue Ellen anzusetzen, ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn, aber er war nicht sicher, ob solch ein Unternehmen von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Am Ende fand der Detektiv nur heraus, dass Sue Ellen sich mit ihren Freundinnen zum Kaffeekränzchen oder zu einem Einkaufsbummel bzw. zu diversen, kleinen sozialen Projekten traf. Dennoch bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der Schnüffler etwas in Erfahrung brachte…

„J. R., ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, drang die besorgte Stimme Susans an sein Ohr. Irritiert blickte er zu ihr auf, bemerkte ihren ängstlichen Blick und war gerührt. Leicht tätschelte er ihren Unterarm und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, ja, es ist alles okay“, beruhigte er sie. „Ich bin nur ein wenig müde, Schätzchen.“

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir euch mal allein lassen“, scherzte Tom mit anzüglichem Unterton, legte seinen Arm um Jessy‘s Taille und bewegte sich mit ihr in Richtung der Treppe, die nach oben führte, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. „Eine gute Nacht euch beiden. Tut einfach so, als ob wir nicht da seien.“

Jessy schenkte J. R. und Susan ein breites Lächeln und nickte ihnen beim Vorbeigehen zu, während ihr Geliebter sie mit sich zog. Als sie oben waren, hörte man noch lautes Gelächter, bevor Tom mit Jessy in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand. Susan hatte ihnen ein wenig neidisch nachgeblickt und warf nun einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu J. R.

„Wollen wir nicht auch nach oben gehen?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja“, erwiderte er und nickte bedächtig. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich. Muss nur noch rasch einen kurzen Anruf nach Hause tätigen.“

Susan wirkte zufrieden und eilte mit klopfendem Herzen hinauf. Sie wollte sich gleich unter die Dusche stellen und J. R. dann mit einem Handtuch umwickelt im Bett empfangen. Denn sie nahm an, dass sein Anruf seiner Frau galt und vermutlich einige Minuten dauerte. Zeit genug, um sich frischzumachen.

Während Susan sich also voller Vorfreude unter die Dusche begab, rief J. R. tatsächlich kurz in Southfork an, sprach ein paar Worte mit seiner Mutter und ließ Sue Ellen grüßen. Danach jedoch wählte er die ihm wohlbekannte Nummer von Dan Marsh, einem Privatdetektiv, der schon mehrfach erfolgreich für ihn gearbeitet hatte. Marsh war verschwiegen und erledigte seine Aufträge stets zuverlässig und sehr gründlich. J. R. war sich sicher, dass der Detektiv ihn auch diesmal nicht enttäuschen würde.

Nach einigem Klingeln meldete sich Marsh.

„Guten Abend, Dan, hier ist J. R. Ewing.“

„Mr. Ewing, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ich habe einen etwas delikateren Auftrag für Sie, Dan. Sind Sie interessiert?“

„Natürlich, Mr. Ewing, Sie wissen doch, dass ich gerne für Sie arbeite.“

„Und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie auch diesmal so diskret vorgehen wie immer!“

„Selbstverständlich!“, versicherte Marsh ihm. „Worum handelt es sich?“

„Sie kennen doch meine Frau, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, natürlich!“

„Sie ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig merkwürdig geworden und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Bitte, überwachen Sie jeden ihrer Schritte. Ich will wissen, wohin meine Frau geht, mit wem sie sich trifft und was sie macht. Aber sie darf nichts davon bemerken, dass sie überwacht wird.“

„Das wird sie nicht, darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Mr. Ewing.“

„Gut, ich vertraue Ihnen. Am nächsten Montag bin ich wieder im Büro und erwarte dann einen vorläufigen Zwischenbericht um etwa 17.00 Uhr.“

„Sie werden ihn wie gewünscht erhalten.“

„Danke, Dan, auf Wiederhören.“

„Auf Wiederhören, Mr. Ewing.“

Als J. R. den Hörer auf die Gabel zurücklegte, fühlte er sich ein wenig leichter als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Jetzt hatte er einen Anfang gemacht und er hoffte, dass Dan irgendetwas fand, dass ihm einen Grund dafür liefern würde, sich von Sue Ellen scheiden zu lassen…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Vgl. Dallas, Staffel 1, Folge 3: „Die Spionin“

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**_ Vorab-Info: _ **

**_„Dallas Chronicle“ – eine fiktiv erdachte Zeitung von mir, eine Art ‚Klatschblatt‘, das täglich die wichtigsten Informationen über Dallas und vor allem seiner Prominenz berichtet._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol hatte mit Hilfe von Gillian etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde später all ihre Kleidung und einige Bücher, die sie für den Rest der Woche unbedingt noch brauchte, eingepackt. Danach ging sie an Andrews Tür, klopfte daran und sagte laut: „Es sind noch ein paar meiner Sachen im Zimmer. Ich komme am Samstag und hole alles ab. Danach bekommst du deinen Wohnungsschlüssel zurück.“

„In Ordnung!“, entgegnete Andrew in missmutigem Ton. Carol nickte, wandte sich dann um, ging in ihr Zimmer zurück und verschwand mit Gillian und dem Gepäck aus der Wohnung. Die beiden Koffer verstauten sie im Kofferraum des unten stehenden Wagens, die Reisetasche fand auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Danach fuhren die Mädchen los und waren wenige Minuten später in der Wohnung von Gillian angekommen, wo sie Carols Gepäck in das für sie vorgesehene Zimmer brachten. Doch bevor sich die Studentin daran machte, auszupacken und einzuräumen, saß sie noch eine Weile mit Gillian in der Küche, trank einen Tee und unterhielt sich etwas mit ihr.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken, dass ich bei dir wohnen darf“, sagte Carol noch einmal.

„Keine Ursache. Hauptsache ist, dass wir beide gut miteinander auskommen“, meinte Gillian lächelnd. „Du wirst dich lediglich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, dass ich wahrscheinlich ab Mittwoch in Urlaub bin. Ich werde Robert Ewing gleich am Montag darum bitten, denn bis jetzt haben wir schon eine Menge Liegengebliebenes aufgearbeitet, so dass Miss Wichtig am Montag kaum etwas zu tun haben dürfte.“

„Wie lange nimmst du denn Urlaub?“, fragte Carol interessiert.

„Ich werde meinen Chef um drei Wochen bitten“, antwortete Gillian. „Nach all der langen Zeit, die ich keinen nehmen konnte, und den vielen Überstunden müsste er mir das eigentlich anstandshalber genehmigen, und das wird er bestimmt auch tun. Das Sekretariat ist ja hinreichend besetzt, da J. R. dich zusätzlich eingestellt hat.“

Carol nickte stumm und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Seit dem Gespräch mit Jock Ewing und ihrer Erleichterung darüber, dass er ihrer Kündigung zugestimmt hatte, war es ihr gelungen, J. R. aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen. Doch als Gillian jetzt seinen Namen nannte, spürte sie wieder, wie stark auch nur die Erinnerung an ihn sie schmerzte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Miss Steward“, sagte Gillian, die Carols Schweigen als Anzeichen dafür deutete, dass sie mit Susans Beschwerden wegen ihrer langen Abwesenheit rechnete. „Ich werde Madame schon angemessen beibringen, dass wir früher im Sekretariat auch einmal wegen des Urlaubs einer Kollegin ganz allein waren. Und du solltest auch aufpassen, dass dir Miss Steward nicht so viel ihrer eigenen Aufgaben überträgt. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass sie einfach Sachen, zu denen sie keine Lust hat, an dich angibt, obwohl J. R. ihr auftrug, sie so schnell wie möglich selbst zu erledigen.“

„Ach, vielleicht hat sie es nur einfach nicht geschafft.“

„Von wegen, Carol! Miss Wichtig ist lediglich faul, weiter nichts. Sie liebt es vor allem, zu repräsentieren, zu telefonieren und sich vor unserem Chef und den Geschäftspartnern aufzuspielen. Sie hätte noch manch anderes an dich delegiert, wenn ich sie nicht ermahnt hätte, es selbst zu erledigen. Schließlich bist du nicht dazu da, die Mehrzahl ihrer Aufgaben zu übernehmen, sondern um uns zu entlasten. Ich glaube, das sollte ich ihr vor meinem Urlaub unbedingt noch einmal klar machen.“

„Bitte, Gillian, lass das lieber. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine derartige Erinnerung nötig sein wird oder zu einem guten Arbeitsklima beiträgt. Wenn du in Urlaub bist, wird Miss Steward sicherlich einsehen, dass auch ihr eine gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns dreien zugute kommt“, meinte Carol. Schuldbewusst dachte sie daran, dass sie nur noch bis Ende September bei Ewing Oil arbeiten würde, aber weder ihre Kolleginnen noch Bobby und J. R. etwas davon ahnten…

 

~~*~~

 

Als J. R. das Gästezimmer betrat, in dem Tom ihn und Susan gemeinsam untergebracht hatte, glitt ein erfreutes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Seine hübsche Sekretärin lag mit einem Handtuch um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, das ihren Unterleib nur notdürftig bedeckte, auf dem großen Bett und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Möchtest du nicht zu mir kommen?“, fragte Susan mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Gern, Schätzchen“, antwortete J. R. und begann, sich zu entkleiden. Danach legte er sich neben sie, küsste die Stelle ihres Halses zwischen Kopf und Schulter und begann, seine Hand zu ihren Brüsten wandern zu lassen. Diesmal achtete er darauf, nicht zu fest zuzudrücken, doch Susan empfand es keineswegs als zärtlich oder einfühlsam. Aber entschlossen, J. R‘s. Zuneigung für sich zu gewinnen, ließ sie es über sich ergehen. Immerhin tat es jetzt nicht weh und allmählich empfand sie doch so etwas wie Erregung, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass J. R. sie leidenschaftlich küsste, sie von ihrem Handtuch befreite und sich halb auf sie legte, so dass sie deutlich seinen Ständer an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Kurz dachte sie daran, dass Jessy behauptet hatte, man könne einen Mann durch Sex fest an sich binden, bevor sie langsam ihre Beine weiter auseinanderschob.

„Oh, Baby…“, wisperte J. R‘s. erregte, heisere Stimme leise an ihr Ohr und gleich darauf war er über ihr und drang rasch in sie ein. Susan, keineswegs mehr Jungfrau, war zwar im ersten Augenblick überrascht, doch dann äußerst zufrieden damit, dass er sie völlig ausfüllte. Während J. R. begann, rythmisch in sie zu stoßen, wuchs ihre Erregung rasch und bald passte sie sich seinem Rhythmus an, stöhnte wollüstig, was die Lust ihres Chefs noch anstachelte, und erreichte fast ihren Höhepunkt, als J. R. sich in sie ergoss, einen Augenblick in ihr verharrte und sich dann zufrieden von ihr rollte. Ein wenig enttäuscht musterte Susan den Mann, der mit einem äußerst glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht neben ihr lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er schien auf seine Kosten gekommen zu sein, was ja der Zweck dieser gemeinsamen Reise gewesen war. Aber die junge Frau war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr wirklich gelungen war, J. R. damit ein Stückweit an sich zu binden. Denn egal, ob sie in dieser Beziehung sexuell befriedigt wurde: Hauptsache, sie konnte ihn dazu bringen, verrückt nach ihr zu sein und sie schließlich zu heiraten.

Der letzte Gedanke verscheuchte Susans Enttäuschung vollständig und munterte sie wieder auf. In der Gewissheit, ihm Befriedigung verschafft zu haben, wandte sie sich ihm zu, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und begann mit ihren gepflegten, langen Fingernägeln zaghaft über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln, was ihm Laute des Wohlbefindens entlockte.

„Es war sehr schön mit dir“, sagte sie dabei leise mit einer zärtlich klingenden Stimme.

Er brummte zur Bestätigung, was sie als Ermunterung auffasste und fortfuhr: „Weißt du, ich frage mich, warum du ausgerechnet mich mit auf diese Geschäftsreise genommen hast.“

J. R. lachte etwas, öffnete dann die Augen und schaute seine Sekretärin an.

„Du bist hübsch, du gefällst mir und bist sehr entgegenkommend“, erklärte er dann freundlich. „Genau die geeignete Person, mit der ich mich einige Tage lang vergnügen kann.“

„Ich hoffe doch, es bleibt nicht bei diesen paar Tagen?“, fragte Susan alarmiert.

„Ach, Schätzchen, wir werden auch in Dallas noch genügend Gelegenheiten finden, zusammen zu sein – wenn du das willst.“

Erleichtert schmiegte Susan sich an ihn und murmelte: „Natürlich will ich das…“

„Ja, ja, das dachte ich mir schon“, meinte J. R. und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie fester an sich zu drücken. „Du bist wenigstens nicht so kompliziert wie manch andere Frauen…“

Susan horchte auf und ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, um eventuell etwas über Sue Ellen herauszufinden.

„Ist deine Frau denn so kompliziert?“, fragte sie nach.

„Meine Frau?“, echote J. R. erstaunt, begriff dann, wie Susan seine letzten Worte aufgefasst hatte und lachte ein wenig. „Nun… nun ja, in gewisser Weise schon…“

„Deine Frau ist sehr attraktiv“, fuhr Susan zögerlich fort und sah forschend in das Gesicht ihres Vorgesetzten. „Darum habe ich mich auch so gewundert, dass du sie nicht mitgenommen hast. Das liegt wohl an ihrem komplizierten Charakter?“

„Ich will mich nicht über Sue Ellen unterhalten!“, gab J. R. missmutig zurück und löste seinen Arm von Susan, drehte sich zur Seite und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie begriff, dass sie wohl ein wenig zu gut ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Aber um J. R‘s. Wohlwollen nicht zu verlieren, näherte sie sich ihm sofort, küsste ihn auf die Schulter und flüsterte: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern.“

„Schon gut“, gab er ungehalten zurück. „Lass uns schlafen. Ich bin müde.“

Susan sah ein, dass sie ihren Chef heute Abend nicht mehr für sich gewinnen konnte, ließ daher von ihm ab und legte sich auf den Rücken. Besorgt fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht gerade eine vielversprechende Affäre, die möglicherweise in einer Ehe enden könnte, mit ihrer dummen Neugier nach Sue Ellen im Keim erstickt hatte…

 

~*~

 

Als Susan am nächsten Morgen erwachte und feststellte, dass J. R. sich nicht mehr neben ihr befand, glaubte sie schon, das Spiel verloren zu haben. Warum nur war sie auch so blöd gewesen, J. R. nach seiner Frau auszufragen? Seine sichtliche Verärgerung hatte ihr mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihrem Ziel, dem sie sich durch den Sex mit ihm schon genähert zu haben glaubte, nun weiter entfernt als je zuvor war.

Enttäuscht stand sie auf, ging ins Bad und zog sich danach an. Dann ging sie die Treppe hinunter, in der Absicht zu frühstücken. Aus der Küche konnte sie deutlich hören, wie J. R. und Tom sich unterhielten. Nur langsam näherte sie sich, da sie glaubte, ihr Chef würde immer noch wütend auf sie sein. Aber als sie endlich in der Küche erschien, wurde sie von ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt und auch sein Freund sowie dessen Geliebte wünschten ihr gut gelaunt einen ‚Guten Morgen‘. Susan spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen rollte, lächelte dann ebenfalls und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Ich habe J. R. gerade vorgeschlagen, euch nachher ein wenig durch die Gegend hier zu führen“, wandte Tom Ashton sich dann an Miss Steward. „Was hältst du davon, Susan?“

„Gern, ich freue mich darauf“, erwiderte die junge Frau und beobachtete, wie Tom ihrem Chef zunickte und grinste. Während sich die beiden Männer dann über etwas anderes unterhielten, schenkte Susan sich einen Kaffee ein und warf Jessy einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese strahlte sie an und nickte. Diese Geste zusammen mit der Freundlichkeit von J. R. und Tom sowie die Tatsache, dass ihr Gastgeber sie einfach mit dem Vornamen ansprach, verleitete Susan zu der Annahme, dass sie bei ihrem Chef wohl alles richtig gemacht haben musste. Vielleicht waren Jessy‘s Ratschläge doch nicht einfach von der Hand zu weisen…?

 

~~*~~

 

Sue Ellen hatte eine wundervolle Nacht mit Cliff verbracht und es fiel ihr schwer, ihn am anderen Morgen nach dem Frühstück gehenzulassen. Noch an der offenen Wohnungstür, als Cliff bereits mit Aktentasche und in einen gutsitzenden Anzug gekleidet aufbrechen wollte, hing sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn mehrmals lange und zärtlich.

„Nun ist es aber genug, Sue Ellen“, murmelte der Anwalt sanft und schob sie endlich von sich. Er sah sie liebevoll an, als er beinah entschuldigend sagte: „Tut mir sehr leid, Liebling, aber ich muss wirklich los. Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend wieder und haben noch die ganze Nacht für uns.“

„Ja, mein Schatz… ich verstehe“, erwiderte sie. „Aber ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen, Cliff, und die Minuten bis zu deiner Rückkehr zählen.“

Er lachte und meinte: „Nein, nein, Sue Ellen, mach dir doch lieber einen schönen Tag und geh ein bisschen bummeln. Ich versuche auch, heute etwas früher nach Hause zu kommen.“

„Gehen wir dann ein bisschen im Park spazieren, Cliff? Es ist so wundervoll dort. Erinnerst du dich an den weißen Pavillon, in dem die schönsten Rosen blühen, die ich jemals gesehen habe?“

„Wenn ich es tatsächlich schaffe, vor 17.00 Uhr nach Hause zu kommen, wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, Liebling. Doch jetzt muss ich los…!“

Cliff küsste Sue Ellen noch einmal zärtlich auf den Mund und eilte dann schnell die Treppen hinunter. Sie blieb an der Schwelle stehen, bis sie hörte, wie unten die Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Traurig wandte sie sich um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Nun war sie für viele Stunden allein hier in der Wohnung. Aber das hatte ihr Cliff ja von vornherein gesagt und sie sah auch ein, dass er seinem verantwortungsvollen Posten nachgehen musste. Es war ihm wichtig und sie wollte ihn nicht daran hindern, ein erfolgreicher und mächtiger Mann in Dallas zu werden. Schließlich war dies die Voraussetzung dafür, dass sie J. R. dann endlich verlassen und die Scheidung einreichen konnte.

Dieser Gedanke gab Sue Ellen wieder neuen Auftrieb und sie nahm sich vor, etwas Ordnung in Cliffs Wohnung zu bringen. Also räumte sie das Geschirr vom Esszimmertisch ab, das sie gestern einfach dort stehen ließen, nachdem sie gut gespeist hatten. Denn sie waren danach schnurstracks im Bett gelandet und hatten sich leidenschaftlich geliebt. Cliff verstand es wirklich hervorragend, sie glücklich zu machen. Davon konnte sich J. R. eine Scheibe abschneiden.

Sue Ellen verzog ein wenig abschätzig den Mund, als sie an ihren Ehemann dachte. Bestimmt betrog er sie während seiner Dienstreise mit irgendeiner Frau, die sich nicht zu schade dazu war, ihm als Hure zu dienen. J. R. würde sich niemals ändern. Er war egoistisch und rücksichtslos und besaß einfach kein Herz. Inzwischen bezweifelte sie sogar, dass er sie am Anfang ihrer Ehe geliebt hatte – vermutlich konnte J. R. niemanden lieben, außer sich selbst.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie den Rest des Auflaufs in eine kleinere Schüssel tat und in den Kühlschrank stellte. Sie verstand nicht, wie J. R., der doch eine so liebevolle Mutter und einen gutherzigen Bruder wie Bobby hatte, sich dermaßen negativ entwickeln konnte. Zwar war Jock auch ein sturer Mann, aber dennoch von sehr anständigem Charakter. Und er behandelte seine Frau mit respektvoller Achtung. Niemand, der Elli und Jock zusammen sah, konnte daran zweifeln, dass die beiden sich liebten. Warum also verhielt J. R. sich ihr gegenüber so widerwärtig?

Sue Ellen ließ nun heißes Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen, um das schmutzige Geschirr abzuwaschen. Dabei fragte sie sich plötzlich, was sie eigentlich davon abhielt, Cliffs Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen und J. R. zu verlassen? Er liebte sie offensichtlich nicht und wenn sie auf Unterhalt verzichtete, hatte er doch gar keinen Grund, ihr Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Mann unter vier Augen ernsthaft über die Scheidung sprechen, sobald er von seiner Dienstreise zurückgekommen war? Möglicherweise ließ J. R. sich darauf ein, wenn sie versprach, kein Wort über ihre schlechte Ehe verlauten zu lassen…

„Hör auf zu träumen, Sue Ellen!“, rief sie sich dann plötzlich wieder selbst zur Vernunft. „J. R. wird vielleicht in die Scheidung einwilligen, aber er wird es niemals zulassen, dass ich Cliffs Ehefrau werde!“

Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann dies als prozierende Demütigung interpretieren und alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um Cliff und sie fertigzumachen, sollten sie es jemals wagen, einander zu heiraten. Und J. R’s. Macht reichte weit genug, um Cliff jegliche Chance zu verbauen. Ihm blieb dann nur noch, ins Ausland zu gehen! Nein, sie durfte es nie so weit kommen lassen, dass Cliff wegen seiner Liebe zu ihr ruiniert wurde! Besser, sie übte sich in Geduld und wartete ab, bis ihr Geliebter ebenso mächtig sein würde wie die Ewings. So lange müssten sie sich eben heimlich treffen – und da J. R. sich nicht für seine eigene Ehefrau interessierte und ihr wohl ohnehin nicht zutraute, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen, würde sie ihr Verhältnis mit Cliff ungestört genießen können…

 

~~*~~

 

Carol war gestern Abend gleich in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf gefallen, nachdem sie das Bett bezogen und ihre Sachen in den in ihrem neuen Zimmer befindlichen Schrank eingeräumt hatte. Als der Wecker daher gegen 7.00 Uhr morgens klingelte, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit richtig erfrischt und wohl. Gut gelaunt erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich für die Uni fertigzumachen. Auf dem Weg dahin drang ein leichter Kaffeeduft in ihre Nase und nach einem kurzen Blick in Richtung Küche bemerkte sie, dass dort bereits Licht brannte.

„Guten Morgen!“, rief sie und Gillian erwiderte den Gruß freundlich.

Rasch begab sich Carol unter die Dusche, putzte sich dann die Zähne und kämmte ihre Haare, bevor sie in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt in der Küche erschien und sich zu Gillian an den Tisch setzte. Ihre Kollegin war bereits vollständig angekleidet, da sie sich bald auf den Weg in die Firma machen musste. Carol jedoch hatte noch genügend Zeit, denn ihr erstes Seminar fing erst um 9.30 Uhr an.

„Wie war deine erste Nacht hier?“, erkundigte sich Gillian interessiert.

„Ach, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so himmlisch geschlafen“, antwortete Carol und lächelte befreit. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich so, als wäre ihr ein großer Stein von der Seele gerollt. Aber das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dem missgelaunten Andrew zusammen wohnen musste und dass sie dank Jock Ewing ohne Schwierigkeiten aus ihrem Vertrag mit Ewing Oil herauskam. Einem Neuanfang stand also nichts mehr im Wege und J. R. würde es sicherlich recht sein, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sahen. Es tat ihr nur leid, dass sie Gillian vorerst darüber im Unklaren ließ, aber es war besser, wenn diese noch nichts davon wusste. Carol befürchtete nämlich, dass ihre Kollegin dann unbedingt den Grund ihrer Kündigung erfahren wollte, doch das ging diese nichts an.

„Das freut mich wirklich“, erwiderte Gillian und erhob sich mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. „Ich muss jetzt los. Die Schlüssel für die Wohnung hast du?“

„Ja, danke! Wenn ich nachher gehe, schließe ich ab.“

„Gut, dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend wieder.“

„Ja, Gillian, dir auch einen schönen Tag; und danke für alles.“

Ihre Kollegin nickte ihr noch einmal freundlich zu und verschwand dann aus der Wohnung. Nachdenklich blickte Carol ihr hinterher, frühstückte danach in Ruhe, räumte die Küche auf und spülte das wenige Geschirr, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer zurück ging, um sich für die Uni fertigzumachen…

 

~~*~~

 

In der Annahme, J. R. Ewings Ehefrau würde auf Southfork weilen, rief Dan Marsch am frühen Morgen dort an, gab sich als ein gewisser ‚Hank Johnson‘ aus und wünschte, Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing zu sprechen. Es ginge um eine geplante Spendenaktion.

Theresa, die Hausanstellte, die Marsh am Apparat hatte, erklärte ihm daraufhin in sachlichem Ton, dass Mrs. Sue Ellen nicht da sei, weil sie für einige Tage bei einer Freundin verweile. Ihr sei aber weder bekannt wie diese Freundin heiße noch wo sie wohne.

Marsh bedankte sich bei der Angestellten und legte dann nachdenklich auf. Verdammt! Er hatte J. R. Ewing zugesagt, seine Ehefrau zu überwachen und ihm einen ausführlichen Bericht über deren Aktivitäten bereits am Montag zu überbringen. Doch nun wusste er nicht einmal, wo sich dieses Weib befand. Die Ewings besaßen viele Bekannte und Sue Ellen war darüber hinaus ein Mitglied der _‚Töchter Alamos‘_ , einer Vereinigung von Frauen aus wohlhabenden Familien, die sich sozial und politisch engagierten. Gerade deshalb hatte er ja vorgegeben, Sue Ellen wegen einer Spendenaktion sprechen zu müssen. Er hätte ihr dann eine wohlüberlegte Geschichte aufgetischt, um auf diese Weise während des Gesprächs herausfinden zu können, wie und wo sie ihren Tag zu verbringen gedachte. Aber da sie sich nicht in Southfork, sondern bei einer unbekannten Freundin befand, war guter Rat teuer.

Der Privatdetektiv dachte eine Weile nach und beschloss, zunächst einmal zu recherchieren, an welchen Aktionen sich Sue Ellen Ewing zuletzt beteiligt hatte und mit wem sie gesehen worden war. Vielleicht konnte ihm ja eine ihrer Bekannten weiterhelfen, wenn er wie gehabt behauptete, es ginge um eine dringende Angelegenheit wegen einer Spendenaktion.

Dan Marsch verlor keine Zeit und machte sich auf den Weg zum ‚Dallas Chronicle‘, wo er sofort fündig wurde. Demnach hatte sich Sue Ellen Ewing zuletzt aktiv bei den _‚Töchtern Alamos‘_ als Moderatorin einer Veranstaltung betätigt, in der beide Kandidaten für das Amt des Senators von Texas ihr politisches Programm vortragen, Fragen beantworten und für Gespräche bereit stehen sollten. Einen Moment lang wunderte sich der Detektiv darüber, dass die Gemahlin von J. R. Ewing dazu bereit gewesen war, Cliff Barnes, der mit den Ewings in einer Familienfehde lag, in dieser Versammlung zu Wort kommen zu lassen, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies möglicherweise ein guter Schachzug war, um Barnes‘ späteren Vorwurf, die Ewings hätten etwas gegen ihn, zu entkräften. Natürlich wusste Marsh, dass Barnes damit vollkommen recht hatte, war er es doch gewesen, der mit dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn als Kandidaten für das Amt des Senators unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Cliff Barnes würde niemals darauf kommen, dass die Ehefrau des Arztes, der damals die schlampige Abtreibung bei Penny Parker durchführte, ihm alles ausführlich erzählt hatte. Das Geld, das er ihr anbot, konnte die verzweifelte Witwe nur allzu gut gebrauchen, denn ihr Mann hatte ihr einen Haufen Schulden und zwei halbwüchsige Kinder hinterlassen. Barnes sollte also seine Klappe halten. Schließlich war er seinerzeit mit der illegalen Abtreibung einverstanden gewesen, die seine Verlobte das Leben kostete.

Marsh richtete nochmals seinen Blick auf das Foto, unter dem der Bericht über die Veranstaltung der ‚ _Töchter Alamos‘_ abgedruckt war. Darauf stand Sue Ellen Ewing mit strahlendem Lächeln neben Cliff Barnes und Martin Cole befand sich neben Barnes. Seltsam, dass J. R‘s. Ehefrau sich nicht an die Seite von Cole gesellt hatte, der doch immerhin der Kandidat war, den die Ewings und ihre Bekannten unterstützten. Dann fiel Marsh beim Überfliegen des Berichts auf, dass er wohl nicht der Einzige war, dem dies merkwürdig erschien, denn die Verfasserin des Berichts bemerkte im letzten Absatz:

  _„Bei dem anschließenden Gespräch, dem sich Barnes und Cole stellten, interessierte sich offensichtlich Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing besonders für das Wahlprogramm von Barnes. Eine ihrer Bekannten äußerte die Vermutung, dass sich Mrs. Ewing wohl in letzter Zeit verstärkt mit dem Thema Umweltschutz auseinandergesetzt hätte, da sie und ihre Schwiegermutter sich als Hobbygärtnerinnen betätigten. Und Mr. Barnes räumt dem Schutz der Umwelt in seinem Wahlprogramm einen großen Raum ein. Wird sich am Ende gerade dieses dergestalt auswirken, dass es zu einer Versöhnung zwischen den Familien kommt? Mrs. Ewing jedenfalls machte ganz den Eindruck, nichts dagegen zu haben.“_

„Oh ja, gut beobachtet“, murmelte Marsh und blickte versonnen auf das Foto. Dann wandte er sich dem jungen Mann zu, der vorne am Schreibtisch des Archivs saß und etwas schrieb: „Gibt es hier die Möglichkeit, etwas zu kopieren?“

„Klar, Sir“, erwiderte der Angesprochene und deutete mit seinem Stift auf einen in der anderen Ecke stehenden, sehr mitgenommen wirkenden, riesigen Kasten, der eine Reinigung dringend nötig hatte. „Für 5 Cent spuckt Ihnen der Apparat eine Kopie aus.“

„Aha, danke“, sagte Marsh und ging mit zweifelndem Blick und der Zeitung, in der das verräterische Foto mit Mrs. Ewing und Cliff Barnes abgedruckt war, auf den schmutzig-grauen Kasten zu, kramte in seiner Tasche nach Kleingeld, fand 10 Cent und warf sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz. Dann öffnete er den Deckel, legte die besagte Zeitungsseite auf das Glas, schloss ihn wieder und drückte auf den Knopf, auf dem  >Copy<  stand. Mit einem lauten, ächzenden Geräusch nahm das Gerät seine Tätigkeit auf und etwa zwei Minuten später hielt Dan Marsh eine ganz annehmbare Kopie von Foto und Bericht in den Händen. Sicherheitshalber machte er noch eine zweite Kopie und heftete die Zeitung dann in den entsprechenden Ordner zurück. Danach überflog er noch mehrere Ausgaben, fand jedoch nichts Interessantes mehr über Sue Ellen Ewing, gab dem jungen Mann dann den Ordner über dieses Jahr zurück und verließ das Zeitungsarchiv. Die beiden Kopien hatte er in einem Schnellhefter seiner schmalen Aktentasche verstaut. Draußen vor dem Verlag blieb er erstmal stehen und überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, um Sue Ellen Ewing aufzuspüren. Da fiel sein Blick auf die andere Straßenseite und er glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Die Gesuchte kam gerade mit einer Tüte Lebensmittel aus einem Geschäft und ging zielstrebig nach rechts weiter. Ohne zu überlegen, folgte Marsh ihr von seiner Straßenseite aus in einigem Abstand, damit sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Aber offenbar war Mrs. Ewing sehr in Gedanken vertieft und schaute sich nur dann um, wenn sie eine Straße überqueren musste. Erst etwa zehn Minuten später bog sie links in eine ruhigere Straße ab und blieb wenig später vor einem gepflegten, grau gestrichenen Appartmenthaus stehen, um das mit verzierten Eisengittern versehene Tor aufzuschließen und darinnen zu verschwinden. Marsch wartete noch einen kurzen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich im Haus war, ehe er sich selbst dem Gebäude näherte.

„9223“, murmelte er dabei vor sich hin, holte aus dem Inneren seines Jacketts einen kleinen Block und einen Bleistift heraus und notierte sich die Hausnummer. Dann beugte er sich etwas hinab, um die am Torbogen angebrachten Namen der Mieter neben der dazugehörigen Klingel zu lesen. „McAllister, Dubrovski, Richardson, Lipton, Barnes…“

Marsh stutzte. Barnes? Hatte er wirklich Barnes gelesen?

Er schaute noch einmal eindringlich auf das Namensschild, auf dem deutlich C. Barnes stand. Rasch notierte Marsh sich das auf seinem Block und steckte ihn dann wieder in das Jackett zurück. Es dürfte kein Problem darstellen, herauszufinden, ob Clifford Barnes wirklich hier wohnte. Wenn das aber tatsächlich zutraf, war die Sache mehr als pikant und würde großes Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern…

 


	40. Chapter 40

**_ Vorab-Info: _ **

**_„Enchanted Rock“ =  ein etwa 1,50 m hoher, halbrunder Granitfels, der sich mitten in Hill County befindet. Er ist ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gleich nach dem Frühstück war Tom Ashton mit seiner Geliebten und seinen Gästen aufgebrochen, um mit ihnen zum   _Enchanted Rock_  zu wandern. Dabei wies er sie immer wieder auf die Schönheit der grünen, hügeligen Landschaft hin. Während J. R. sich interessiert umsah und dabei anmerkte, dass Hill County wohl wenig besiedelt war, fragte sich Susan, die sich am Arm ihres Chefs eingehängt und kaum einen Blick für die Umgebung übrig hatte, wie weit es denn noch zu diesem blöden Felsen war, den J. R. unbedingt sehen wollte. Ihr taten jetzt schon die Beine weh, obwohl sie erst knapp zehn Minuten unterwegs waren, und sie bereute es, nicht Jessy‘s Rat befolgt zu haben, sich flache, bequeme Schuhe anzuziehen. Woher auch hätte sie ahnen sollen, dass aus Toms Plan, ihnen die Gegend zu zeigen, ein längerer Spaziergang werden würde, nur weil J. R., als sein Freund ihm vom _Enchanted Rock_ erzählte, unbedingt diesen Granitfelsen zu sehen wünschte? Nein, so hatte sie sich die restlichen Tage der angeblichen Geschäftsreise nicht vorgestellt.

„Bitte, können wir nicht eine kleine Pause machen?“, fragte Susan mit gequälter Stimme.

„Was denn, jetzt schon?“, wunderte sich J. R. und schaute auf seine Sekretärin.

Tom und Jessy, die die Klage Susans gehört hatte, stoppten sofort und Ashton bemerkte lächelnd mit Blick auf die Füße der jungen Sekretärin: „Kein Wunder, dass Sie eine Pausche wünschen. Mit diesen Schuhen muss es schwierig sein, einen so langen Weg zurückzulegen. Ich könnte darinnen jedenfalls nicht laufen.“

„Wir sollten es Susan auch nicht zumuten“, meinte Jessy mitleidig. „Lasst uns zurückgehen, damit sie sich bequemere Schuhe anziehen kann.“

„Bequemere Schuhe?“, fragte J. R. grinsend und wandte sich dann an seine Begleiterin: „Hast du überhaupt flache Schuhe mit?“

„Ja, ein paar Mokassins“, erwiderte die Sekretärin.

„Gut, damit dürfte dem Ausflug nichts mehr im Wege stehen“, meinte Jessy und sah ihren Geliebten an. „Komm, lass uns zurückkehren.“

Tom schien es nichts auszumachen, aber aus J. R‘s. Miene konnte Susan unschwer erkennen, dass es ihm missfiel.

„Ach, das wird nicht nötig sein!“, entgegnete sie daher rasch und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wenn wir langsam gehen, werde ich es schon schaffen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Ashton zweifelnd.

„Ja, es geht schon!“, behauptete Susan tapfer. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass ihr Chef nun wieder zufrieden wirkte und nickte mit dem Kopf, als Jessy sie erstaunt ansah.

„Also schön, dann gehen wir weiter“, meinte Tom und setzte sich mit seiner Geliebten wieder in Bewegung. Jessy warf Susan einen mitleidigen Blick zu, was diese dankbar registrierte. Tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter, auch wenn ihre Füße leicht schmerzten. Sobald sie zurück kamen, würde sie sich ein warmes Fußbad gönnen und ihre Füße danach eincremen. Hauptsache, sie verärgerte J. R. nicht.

„Sag mal, Tom“, wandte sich Ewing in diesem Moment gerade an seinen Freund. „Weißt du zufällig, ob es in dieser Gegend noch freie Häuser zu kaufen gibt?“

„Trägst du dich etwa mit diesem Gedanken?“, fragte Ashton leicht grinsend und auch Susan schaute ihren Chef erstaunt an.

„Nun ja, es ist angenehm ruhig hier und wenig besiedelt“, gab J. R. zurück. „Ein schönes Plätzchen, um sich zurückzuziehen.“

Dabei bedachte er seine Sekretärin mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, was Susan sogleich als versteckte Erklärung auffasste, dass er sich bereits mit dem Gedanken trug, ein Liebesnest für sie beide einzurichten. Womöglich würde sie öfter mit ihm auf angebliche Geschäftsreisen gehen oder auch mal das ein oder andere verlängerte Wochenende mit ihm hier verbringen? Ihr Plan schien tatsächlich aufzugehen. Dafür nahm sie gern einmal Blasen an den Füßen in Kauf. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich dieses kleine Opfer in vielfacher Hinsicht für sie auszahlen würde…

 

~~*~~

 

Sue Ellen hatte die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln auf dem Küchentisch abgestellt und machte sich nun daran, sie in den fast leeren Kühlschrank einzuräumen. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war wirklich Zeit, dass sich jemand um Cliff kümmerte, denn es konnte nicht gesund sein, sich immer nur von den Schnellgerichten aus diversen Restaurants zu ernähren. Mit Sicherheit sehnte sich ihr Geliebter nach einem geregelten Familienleben und würde sich gewiss darüber freuen, wenn sie ihn heute Abend wieder mit etwas Selbstgekochtem überraschte. Die Steaks, die sie gerade gekauft hatte, sahen wirklich gut aus. Dazu könnte sie noch einen schönen Salat anrichten und dazu etwas Weißwein. Aber den würde sie wohl noch besorgen müssen. Doch brauchten sie dazu überhaupt Wein? Ein kühles Bier tat es wohl auch... hm… vielleicht besser doch nicht…

Der Gedanke an Bier ließ wieder Übelkeit in Sue Ellen aufsteigen und sie verwarf den Gedanken daran, es heute Abend zu servieren. Ein Glas Wasser tat es wohl auch.

Sue Ellen spürte, dass ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl sie erfasste, nahm sich daher ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es rasch mit Wasser aus der Leitung und stürzte es hinab. Dann setzte sie sich sofort auf einen Stuhl. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder besser fühlte und aufstehen konnte.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Heute Morgen ging es ihr doch gut und auch während des Einkaufs hatte sie sich hervorragend gefühlt. Warum also erfasste sie aus heiterem Himmel Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl? Ob es an dem Essen gestern Abend gelegen hatte? Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie dabei auch eine leichte Übelkeit gefühlt, es aber auf den Gedanken an J. R. geschoben hatte. Dann fiel ihr jedoch ein, dass Cliff davon verschont geblieben war. Es konnte also nicht an dem Essen gelegen haben. Vielleicht sollte sie doch zum Arzt gehen?

Sue Ellen warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war nicht einmal halb Elf. Sie hatte also genügend Zeit, zu ihrem Hausarzt zu gehen und sich eingehend untersuchen zu lassen. Kreislauf- oder Magenprobleme sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen und womöglich konnte man rasch abhelfen. Schließlich wollte sie die Tage mit Cliff doch unbeschwert genießen…

 

~~*~~

 

Nachdem sie den _Enchanted Rock_ erreicht und ihn mitsamt einigen anderen Touristen bewundert hatte, kehrten Tom und J. R. mitsamt ihren beiden Geliebten in ein nahe gelegenes Restaurant ein, das im Country-Stil eingerichtet war, um dort ein ausgiebiges Mittagessen einzunehmen. Es entsprach keineswegs dem Geschmack Susans, obwohl ihr Chef und sein Freund davon recht angetan zu sein schienen. Zudem schmerzten ihre Füße sehr und sie wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts mehr, als ein warmes Fußbad und eine ausgiebige Fußmassage. Letzteres würde momentan wohl nur ein frommer Wunsch bleiben und das Fußbad konnte sie erst nehmen, wenn sie wieder in Toms Ferienhaus waren.

Jessy, die sich neben Susan gesetzt hatte, bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, während die Herren sich wieder über geschäftliche Dinge unterhielten und die beiden kaum beachteten.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, flüsterte Toms Geliebte der jungen Sekretärin zu.

„Es tut sehr weh“, bestätigte Susan leise, warf dabei jedoch einen vorsichtigen Blick zu J. R. hinüber, den sie um nichts auf der Welt verärgern wollte. „Ich fürchte, ich werde Blasen bekommen.“

„Das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall zulassen“, meinte Jessy und erhob sich. „Komm, lass uns auf die Toilette verschwinden.“

Als sich Susan gleich darauf ebenfalls erhob, schauten die beiden Herren fragend zu den Mädchen hin.

„Wir gehen uns nur rasch die Nase pudern“, erklärte Jessy mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, was den Männern lediglich ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte, bevor sie dann ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzten. Susan und sie verschwanden hingegen umgehend auf die Toilette.

„So, nun sind wir endlich ungestört“, meinte Jessy und holte ein Päckchen Tempo aus ihrer Handtasche. „Ich schlage vor, dass du langsam deine Schuhe ausziehst und deine Füße etwas abkühlst.“

„Wie soll ich sie denn abkühlen?“, fragte Susan irritiert. „Ich habe keinen Lappen mit.“

„Du könntest jeden Fuß einzeln eine Weile unter kaltes Wasser halten und ihn dir dann mit Tempo abtrocknen“, erwiderte Toms Geliebte. „Das wird die Schmerzen erstmal etwas lindern.“

Sie legte das Päckchen Papiertaschentücher auf einem der beiden Waschbecken ab und erklärte dann: „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, meine Liebe. Ich versuche derweil, bequemere Schuhe zu organisieren. Denn es wäre eine Qual für dich, in deinen jetzigen zurückzugehen.“

Ehe Susan fragen konnte, wo in aller Welt Jessy hier Schuhe besorgen wollte, war Toms Geliebte bereits verschwunden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf vor Verwunderung und machte sich dann daran, Jessy’s Rat zu befolgen und langsam die Schuhe von ihren schmerzenden Füßen zu ziehen. Allein der kühle Boden der sauberen Toilette brachte Susan große Erleichterung. Einen Moment lang genoss sie es, dann schwang sie ein Bein hoch und legte den Fuß in das Waschbecken. Als sie den Hahn aufdrehte und das kühle Wasser über ihren Fuß floss, seufzte sie selig auf. Wie gut das tat! Susan verharrte mehrere Minuten auf diese Weise, bevor sie ihren Fuß wieder aus dem Waschbecken nahm und ihn ausgiebig mit mehreren Tempo-Taschentüchern trocknete. Dann schwang sie das andere Bein hoch und verfuhr mit dem daran befindlichen Fuß auf dieselbe Weise. Das Wasser rann noch munter darüber, als Jessy mit einem Paar bequemer, flacher Sandalen in der Hand zurückkehrte und sie mit zufriedenem Lächeln ansah.

„Wir haben wirklich Glück“, erklärte Jessy dann. „Ich habe mich an den Wirt dieses Lokals gewandt und er ließ mir von einer der Kellnerinnen ein paar einfache Sommerschuhe in einem kleinen Laden, der nicht weit von hier ist, besorgen. Ich hoffe, Größe 39 ist okay für dich?“

„Perfekt!“, stieß Susan erleichtert hervor und bedachte Jessy mit einem dankbaren Blick. „Was schulde ich dir?“

„Nicht der Rede wert. Vergiss es einfach!“, antwortete ihr Gegenüber lächelnd. „Allerdings würde ich mich sehr freuen, eines Tages Gast auf deiner Hochzeit zu sein.“

„Natürlich lade ich Tom und dich gerne dazu ein, Jessy“, antwortete Susan, während sie die Sandalen entgegennahm und anzog. Welche Erleichterung, solch bequeme Schuhe an den Füßen zu tragen. Damit würde sie den Rückweg spielend schaffen, ohne erneut Höllenqualen erleiden zu müssen. Die junge Sekretärin ging in die Hocke, nahm ihre eleganten Schuhe mit dem hohen Absatz auf und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Es war ein wirklich schönes, teures Paar, dazu gedacht, die Füße der Trägerin bei großen gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen wie Bällen, Gala-Diners oder Empfängen zu schmücken. Für lange Wanderungen durch die Natur allerdings waren diese hübschen Schuhe denkbar ungeeignet. J. R. musste sie für ziemlich dämlich halten, dass sie sie heute angezogen hatte.

Susan zog missmutig ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Jessy eindringlich an.

„Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du bei meiner Hochzeit dabei wärst“, sagte Susan zögerlich. „Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es je dazu kommen wird. J. R’s. Miene konnte ich vorhin deutlich entnehmen, dass er ein wenig ungehalten war, weil ich aufgrund meiner schmerzenden Beine eine Pause wünschte und du vorschlugst, dass wir zurückgehen, damit ich mir bequemere Schuhe anziehen kann.“

„Ach, deshalb hast du es so heruntergespielt und es wacker bis hierher geschafft“, entfuhr es Jessy nun und in ihren Augen blitzte so etwas wie Verständnis und Mitleid auf. „Aber dennoch hättest du dich nicht so quälen müssen.“

„Ich will J. R. haben!“, erklärte Susan entschlossen. „Und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, nehme ich jedes Opfer in Kauf, das erforderlich ist.“

„Das ist doch Unsinn“, meinte Jessy lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Opfer zu spielen und unnötigerweise Schmerzen auf sich zu nehmen, ist der falsche Weg, Susan. Hast du ganz vergessen, was ich dir geraten habe? Mach dich für ihn unentbehrlich, sei nicht so leicht zu haben – und J. R. wird verrückt nach dir sein.“

„Du hast gut reden“, erwiderte Susan. „Tom liebt dich und du musst dir kaum Mühe geben. Aber J. R. liebt mich nicht, sondern scheint in mir nur eine Art Spielzeug zu sehen, mit dem er sich vergnügen kann.“

„Na und? Hast du mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass sei dir egal, so lange du nur Mrs. Ewing wirst?“

„Ja…“

„Warum stört es dich also dann, dass J. R. es ebenso locker sieht wie du? Du möchtest ihn für dich gewinnen, um ein schönes Leben an seiner Seite genießen zu können, und er möchte eben seinen Spaß mit dir haben. Das klingt nach einem fairen Tauschgeschäft. Von Liebe war dabei doch nie die Rede, oder?“

„Nein, das nicht“, gab Susan missmutig zu. „Aber… nun ja, etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit hätte ich mir von ihm schon erwartet.“

„Also ich weiß nicht, was du willst“, gab Jessy zurück. „Bisher ist er doch sehr liebenswürdig zu dir und er hätte es auch akzeptiert, wenn wir zurückgegangen wären, damit du dir deine Mokassins anziehen kannst. Die Einzige, die sich hier zum Opfer stilisiert, bist du, Susan.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Natürlich! Wenn die Herren sich jetzt mehr miteinander befassen, solltest du es ihnen auch nicht zu sehr ankreiden. Tom und J. R. sehen sich nur äußerst selten und ergreifen immer gern die Gelegenheit, sich lange miteinander zu unterhalten, wenn sie sich treffen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du J. R. gleichgültig bist. Er mag dich.“

„Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass er mich mag?“

„Sonst wäre er wohl kaum mit dir hierher gekommen, Susan. Mach dir also keine Gedanken. Sobald Tom und ich heute Nachmittag abgereist sind, wird sich J. R. nur noch um dich kümmern. Eure restlichen Tage sind bestimmt überaus schön.“

„Das wünsche ich mir auch“, seufzte die junge Sekretärin und betrachtete wieder ihre eleganten Abendschuhe, die in ihrer Hand baumelten.

„Höre ich da etwa einen Zweifel heraus?“, fragte Jessy nach.

„Nun, vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein, aber gestern Abend, nachdem wir… nun ja… unseren Spaß zusammen hatten…“

„Ja?“

„Also das Gespräch kam irgendwie auf seine Frau… dass sie kompliziert sei und so…“

„Aha – und weiter?“

„Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass ich neugierig war und mehr über sie wissen wollte. Doch da wurde J. R. ungehalten, drehte mir den Rücken zu und wollte nur noch schlafen…“

„War das alles?“, wollte Jessy wissen. Als Susan nickte, verzog sie ihren Mund wieder zu einem Lächeln und fuhr in ruhigem Ton fort: „Halb so wild… wenn er von selbst anfängt und du nur ein bisschen nachfragst, ist das nicht von Belang. Allerdings warne ich dich davor, dass du das Thema auf seine Frau bringst oder bei Erwähnungen seinerseits unermüdlich nachbohrst. Wenn er über sie sprechen will, wird er von selbst damit anfangen und du hörst ihm einfach nur zu und zeigst Verständnis für seine Probleme…“

Jessy hielt einen Moment inne und sah Susan mit triumphierendem Lächeln eindringlich an.

„Ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er gleich am Anfang davon spricht, dass seine Frau schwierig ist. Das bedeutet, dass sie ihm auf die Nerven geht und die Ehe wohl kurz vor ihrem Ende steht. Wenn du ein wenig Geduld hast, wirst du J. R. bald ganz allein für dich haben. Sei also ein kluges Mädchen und übe dich in Zurückhaltung… ach, und außerdem… Tom hat mal vor einiger Zeit erwähnt, dass J. R. enttäuscht darüber ist, dass sich nach sieben Jahren Ehe immer noch kein Nachwuchs eingestellt hat. Du bist jung und gesund, Susan. Mach was aus dieser Information!“

 

~*~

 

Cliff war es gelungen, trotz der Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen Sue Ellens pünktlich im Büro zu erscheinen. Andrew wartete dort bereits auf ihn und folgte ihm auf einen Wink sofort in sein Sprechzimmer. Es hatte sich eingespielt, dass er seinem Chef die anstehenden Termine mitteilte, während jener sich seine Akten auf dem Schreibtisch zurechtlegte.

„In einer halben Stunde wird Charles Johnston zu einem privaten Termin kommen, Sir“, erklärte Andrew gerade. „Danach ist um 9.30 Uhr eine Team-Sitzung anberaumt, die bis 10.00 Uhr geht.“

„Charles Johnston?“, unterbrach Cliff den jungen Mann interessiert und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er ist ein sehr guter Bekannter meines Vaters und ein fleißiger Farmer. Was ist der Grund dieses Gesprächs?“

„Mr. Johnston schilderte mir, dass ihn die Ewings unter Druck setzen, ein großes Stück seines Weidelandes zu verkaufen“, berichtete ihm sein Assistent. „Der gute Mann benötigt dringend Geld, da seine Ernte im letzten Jahr nicht besonders gut ausfiel und in diesem Jahr wohl noch weniger Ertrag zu erwarten sein wird.“

„Tut mir sehr leid für den alten Jungen“, murmelte Cliff, während er gedankenvoll auf die Schriftstücke starrte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Ich frage mich allerdings, weshalb die Ewings so versessen auf sein Weideland sind. Bisher haben sie sich doch nie für den alten Johnston interessiert.“

„Genau aus diesem Grunde habe ich so rasch wie möglich einen Termin mit Mr. Johnston gemacht“, erwiderte Andrew. „Unter vier Augen wird der alte Herr, der Sie persönlich von klein auf kennt, wie er mir sagte, Ihnen bestimmt ausführlich erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat. Mir wollte er nicht mehr anvertrauen, da ich ihm ja fremd bin.“

„Ja, ja, der alte Johnston ist ein ziemlich misstrauischer Mensch“, erklärte Cliff und nickte nachdenklich, während er nun wieder zu seinem Assistenten aufsah. „Gut gemacht, Andrew! Wieder einmal haben Sie mir bewiesen, dass ich mit Ihnen eine gute Wahl traf.“

„Danke, Sir!“

„Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrer reizenden Freundin?“

Andrews eben noch zufriedene Miene verdüsterte sich etwas und er antwortete knapp: „Im Moment sehen wir uns kaum!“

„Das Studium beansprucht Miss Garner wohl sehr?“ fragte Cliff vorsichtig, denn ihm war das wechselhafte Mienenspiel seines Assistenten nicht entgangen.

„Ja, sie nimmt es sehr ernst, obwohl sie es nicht nötig hätte“, erklärte Andrew aufgebracht. Sein Vorgesetzter begann zu ahnen, dass es zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten Schwierigkeiten in der Beziehung gab, und deutete seinem Assistenten mit einer Geste an, sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Ein Angebot, dem Andrew umgehend nachkam.

„Hm, es klingt gerade so, als wären Sie nicht damit einverstanden, dass Ihre Freundin studiert?“

„Nun, das will ich nicht sagen…“, begann der junge Mann zögerlich. „Aber meiner Meinung nach reicht ein guter Bachelor-Abschluss für eine Frau völlig aus, um einen angemessenen Job zu bekommen und Geld zu verdienen, bis sie heiratet.“

„Ach, daher weht der Wind also“, meinte Cliff verständnisvoll. „Miss Garner ist Ihnen zu ehrgeizig?“

„Ja, ein bisschen“, gab der junge Jurist missmutig zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, Andrew, aber es ist für jeden erkennbar, dass Ihre Lebensgefährtin eine sehr lebhafte Person ist. Es muss Ihnen doch klar gewesen sein, dass eine solche Frau sich niemals damit zufriedengeben wird, ein Dasein als Hausfrau zu fristen und brav darauf zu warten, bis der werte Gatte nach Hause kommt.“

„Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, dass sie jetzt, da wir beide noch ganz am Anfang unseres Berufslebens stehen, arbeiten will und sich zusätzlich qualifiziert, um eine möglichst gute Stellung zu erhalten. Doch sobald wir uns beide etwas aufgebaut haben und ich in der Lage bin, eine Familie zu ernähren, erwarte ich, dass sie zu Hause bleibt und sich um unsere Kinder kümmert.“

Cliff musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er das hörte. Offensicht hatte der junge Mann immer noch die veralteten Rollenklischees über Mann und Frau im Kopf und naive Vorstellungen über das Zusammenleben eines Paares. Er hatte dabei die Individualität seiner Partnerin und deren etwaige Wünsche außer Acht gelassen.

„Bitte, erklären Sie mir, mein lieber Andrew, warum eine zielstrebige, kluge Frau keine Karriere machen sollte?“

„Falls eine Frau das wirklich will, habe ich nichts dagegen!“, behauptete Andrew mit fester Stimme, machte dabei aber ein Gesicht, welches das Gegenteil dessen ausdrückte, was er sagte. „Doch meiner Meinung nach wollen das die wenigstens Frauen. Es ist für sie doch nur eine Notlösung, weil sie keinen Partner bekommen und sonst nichts im Leben mit sich anzufangen wissen. All das trifft auf meine Freundin jedoch nicht zu. Dass sie ein Aufbau-Studium macht, kann ich ja auch noch nachvollziehen. Aber das Praktikum in New York bei Ihrem Freund Peter kann sie sich doch schenken. Wir haben ohnehin kaum Zeit füreinander.“

„Wenn Sie meinen Rat hören wollen: Akzeptieren Sie die Entscheidung Ihrer Freundin, Andrew, sonst werden Sie sie verlieren!“

„Ich hoffe nicht“, meinte Andrew ärgerlich. „Wissen Sie, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Alison nur auf diese Idee verfiel, weil sie sich das schlechte Vorbild ihrer Freundin zu eigen machte, die entgegen den Wünschen ihrer Eltern hier in Dallas Betriebswirtschaft studiert. Zum Glück ist Carol jetzt ausgezogen, so dass ich reelle Chancen sehe, meiner Freundin ihren Plan, nach New York zu gehen, wieder ausreden zu können.“

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück“, erwiderte Cliff und straffte nun seine Schultern. „So, mein Lieber, genug der privaten Plauderei. Bald wird Mr. Johnston hier sein, weshalb ich Sie darum bitte, einen Kaffee aufzusetzen. Ich glaube, das wird ein ziemlich langes Gespräch.“

 


	41. Chapter 41

Carol fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, was sie daran bemerkte, dass sie sich mit echtem Interesse auf das Seminar über Beschaffung und Absatz konzentrieren konnte. Erst als es zu Ende war, bemerkte sie, dass sie keinen Augenblick an Ewing Oil, den Ärger mit Andrew oder ihren Vater gedacht hatte.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich alles von selbst erledigen“, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn die Erinnerung an J. R. ihr immer noch einen schmerzhaften Stich in die Brust versetzte. Doch das würde mit der Zeit sicherlich verschwinden, sobald sie ihn nicht mehr so oft sah wie jetzt.

Sandra Livingstone, die noch eine Weile nach dem Seminar mit dem Dozenten über ihr demnächst zu haltendes Referat sprach, kam jetzt auf Carol zu, die vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte.

„So, jetzt ist alles erledigt. Wenn du willst, können wir uns draußen auf dem Campus ein Plätzchen suchen und uns für das nächste Seminar um 13.30 Uhr vorbereiten.“

„Eine gute Idee“, meinte Carol. „Geh schon mal raus, ich muss noch rasch etwas im Sekretariat erledigen und komme gleich nach.“

Sandra nickte ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Hauptausgang, wo sich unweit der Uni eine große, grüne Wiese erstreckte, die an diesem heißen Sommertag direkt dazu einlud, sich darauf niederzulassen und die Wärme zu genießen.

Während ihre Kommilitonin sich nach einem schattigen Platz unter einem Baum umsah, trat Carol in das Sekretariat ihres Fachbereichs ein und wartete einen Moment, bis die Sekretärin mit den beiden Studenten, die vor ihr dagewesen waren, fertig war. Danach teilte sie Mrs. Colm ihre neue Adresse mit und wollte das Büro verlassen, als die Tür aufging und sie Barney Cantrell gegenüber stand.

„Oh hallo, Carol“, begrüßte der überraschte Barney sie schüchtern, wobei sein Gesicht rot anlief. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Bestens“, erwiderte sie selbstbewusst, ohne zu lächeln. Warum nur musste ihr dieser Typ immer wieder über den Weg laufen?

„Es bleibt doch bei Samstagabend?“, fragte er leise.

„Natürlich“, antwortete sie sofort und schlängelte sich dann rasch an ihm vorbei. Barney sah ihr stumm nach, als sie das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang verließ, bevor er sich wieder Mrs. Colm zuwandte.

„Ich hoffe, dass bei Miss Sanderson alles in Ordnung ist?“

„Aber ja, Mr. Cantrell. Sie hat mir nur gerade ihre neue Adresse mitgeteilt, weiter nichts.“

„Ihre neue Adresse? Demnach ist sie also umgezogen?“

„Scheint so“, meinte die Sekretärin uninteressiert und widmete sich wieder den vielen Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu, die sie umsichtig durchsah und in verschiedene Ablagekästen sortierte. Barney, der nur gekommen war, um nachzusehen, ob sich etwas in seinem Dozentenfach befand, war jedoch irritiert. Er fragte sich, warum Carol umgezogen war, ob sie irgendwie mit Alison oder Andrew Ärger gehabt hatte und warum sie ihm eben nicht gesagt hatte, wo er sie am Samstag abholen könnte. Allerdings wagte er nicht, Carol nachzugehen, denn sie schien augenblicklich nicht gerade in bester Verfassung zu sein und er wollte sie nicht wieder verärgern. Das Beste war wohl, wenn er Andrew heute Abend anrief, um zu erfahren, was eigentlich los war.

*

Wenn Carol geahnt hätte, was Barney plante, wäre sie wohl nicht so entspannt gewesen, als sie sich zu Sandra unter einen der wenigen Bäume setzte, die auf der Wiese standen, und mit ihr noch einmal über das soeben stattgefundene Seminar und das Referat, das ihre Kommilitonin demnächst halten würde, unterhielt. Sandra zeigte ihr ihren vorläufigen Entwurf und bat sie darum, sich mit ihr am Wochenende zu treffen, um ihr das Referat vortragen zu dürfen.

„Sonntag Nachmittag hätte ich Zeit“, meinte Carol. „Am Samstag habe ich sehr viel zu tun, weil ich gestern umgezogen bin und noch ein paar Sachen aus meinem alten Zimmer holen muss.“

„Oh, ich kann dir dabei gern helfen“, bot Sandra sofort an. „Mein Vater leiht mir bestimmt am Wochenende seinen Kombi. Darinnen kriegen wir sicher all deine restlichen Sachen unter. Danach könnte ich dir ja das Referat vortragen. Es ist nicht lang, aber es wäre schön, wenn du es dir am Samstag schon anhören könntest. Falls darin nämlich noch irgendetwas zu ändern wäre, habe ich dafür dann genügend Zeit, verstehst du?“

„Also gut“, gab Carol nach. „Aber dann müsstest du schon morgens um 10.00 Uhr kommen. Sonst schaffe ich meinen Zeitplan nicht. Abends treffe ich mich nämlich mit einem Bekannten, was ich leider unmöglich absagen kann.“

„Ah“, meinte Sandra lächelnd und beugte sich näher zu ihr hinüber. „Ein Bekannter, ja?“

„Ja, es ist nichts weiter als das Treffen mit einem Bekannten“, erwiderte Carol sachlich und nickte, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen. „Es ist keinesfalls das, was du vielleicht vermutest. Das Ganze hat mit Romantik nicht das Geringste zu tun.“

„Schade“, sagte das andere Mädchen mit ehrlichem Bedauern. „Es wäre schön, einmal etwas anderes zu hören als immer nur von Unternehmensorganisation, Absatzmärkten und so weiter. Mir kommen die Zahlen schon aus den Ohren raus.“

Carol lachte ein wenig und bemerkte in neckischem Ton: „Ich dachte, es wäre deine freie Entscheidung gewesen, Betriebswirtschaft zu studieren?“

„Ja, das ist auch so! Aber wenn du wie ich einen Vater hast, der für Unternehmensgruppen arbeitet, und dir jeden Tag anhören müsstest, mit welchen Tipps er mich versorgt, dann würdest du dich auch danach sehnen, einmal etwas anderes zu hören“, erklärte Sandra.

„Das kommt mir nur allzu bekannt vor“, antwortete Carol. „Weißt du, mein Vater ist Rechtsanwalt und hat eine eigene Praxis. Daher wünschte er, dass auch ich Jura studiere, und schwärmte mir immer wieder vor, wie interessant sein Beruf sei.“

„Tja, Väter“, seufzte Sandra und lächelte nachsichtig. „Aber mich würde schon interessieren, warum du nicht Rechtswissenschaften studierst, sondern Betriebswirtschaft.“

„Anfangs habe ich ja versucht, den Wünschen meines Dads zu entsprechen, aber es ging nicht. Ich glaube, er wird mir nie verzeihen, dass ich das Studienfach gewechselt habe, anstatt in seine Fußstapfen zu treten“, meinte Carol ein wenig traurig, blickte einen Moment versonnen zu Boden und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Kommilitonin auf. „Ach, lass uns nicht mehr an unsere Väter denken und die Bücher zuklappen. Wir brauchen eine Pause. Komm, gehen wir etwas essen. Die Mensa dürfte mittlerweile schon geöffnet haben.“

Sandra und Carol packten Bücher und Schreibzeug in die Taschen und erhoben sich dann, um in die Mensa zu gehen. Innerlich betete Carol darum, jetzt nicht wieder Barney zu begegnen. Er schien momentan jedoch nicht in der Mensa zu sein, woraus sie schloss, dass er vielleicht noch eine Vorlesung oder ein Seminar hielt. Wenigstens ihr Mittagsessen würde sie daher entspannt mit Sandra zusammen genießen können.

Als die beiden Studentinnen sich ihre Mahlzeit zusammengestellt und bezahlt hatten, suchten sie sich einen leeren Tisch und ließen sich an ihm nieder. Sie genossen ihr Essen und unterhielten sich dabei über Hobbys, Lieblingsbücher und Lieblingsmusik und stellten dabei beide fest, dass ihnen aufgrund des Studiums oft die Zeit fehlte, ihren Freizeitvergnügungen nachzugehen.

„Früher bin ich regelmäßig reiten gegangen, mindestens dreimal die Woche, aber das ist jetzt natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit“, erzählte Sandra. „Eigentlich schade, denn mir fehlt es sehr.“

„Hattest du ein eigenes Pferd?“, erkundigte sich Carol interessiert.

„Nein, obwohl ich gern eines gehabt hätte“, sagte ihre Gesprächspartnerin. „Doch mein Vater meinte, das sei unnötig. Aber mit dem Reiterhof, zu dem ich regelmäßig ging, bestand die Vereinbarung, dass ich immer auf dem gleichen Pferd reiten konnte. Es ist besser, wenn man mit dem Tier vertraut ist.“

„Ja, das sagt mein Onkel Edgar auch immer“, pflichtete Carol ihr bei. „Er hat eine große Farm, hauptsächlich Rinderzucht, aber er besitzt auch einige Pferde. Wenn mein kleiner Bruder und ich dort die Ferien verbracht haben, durften wir auch immer reiten. Unsere Tante hat es uns beigebracht. Ich glaube, mein Bruder würde am liebsten auch Farmer werden, denn ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie bei Onkel Edgar und Tante Deborah.“

„Was steht denn dem Berufswunsch deines Bruders entgegen?“

„Ich fürchte, mein Vater. Jetzt, da klar ist, dass ich keine Juristin werde, wünscht er vermutlich, dass David in seine Fußstapfen tritt. Der Ärmste! Ich hoffe nur, er ist dem Druck gewachsen, den Dad aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf ihn ausüben wird.“

Carol hielt inne und blickte nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. Sie musste plötzlich daran denken, was J. R. ihr über sich und das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater erzählt hatte. Auch Jock Ewing, den sie gestern kennengelernt hatte, machte ganz den Eindruck eines Mannes, der viel von sich und anderen verlangte. Sicherlich hatte er von seinem ältesten Sohn bereits früh verlangt, Verantwortung zu tragen, und ihm eingebläut, dass er einmal sein Nachfolger werden würde. Und J. R. tat alles, um den Erwartungen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden. Es war ja auch sehr schwer, sich dem zu widersetzen, wie sie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

„Wie alt ist dein Bruder?“, erkundigte sich Sandra interessiert und holte Carol damit in die Gegenwart zurück.

„David ist zwölf.“

„Ach, dann mach dir mal keine Sorgen um ihn. Er wird schon mit eurem Dad fertigwerden. Du musstest das schließlich auch, oder?“

„Ja, schon…“

„Na siehst du! Außerdem ist er ein Junge und wird von eurem Dad bestimmt mehr ernst genommen als du. Jungs lassen sich nicht so viel gefallen.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, meinte Carol, aber sie war nicht überzeugt davon. In der Vergangenheit war es stets sie gewesen, die vom Vater vorgezogen wurde und von der er mehr verlangt hatte als von David. Zwar war ihr Vater um Fairness bemüht und lobte auch ihren Bruder für seine Leistungen in der Schule, aber eigentlich hatte er sich nie sonderlich dafür interessiert, was David machte.

„Es ist doch gut, wenn er lernt, sich mit eurem Dad auseinanderzusetzen“, meinte Sandra zuversichtlich. „Mein Vater meint, dass es für einen Jungen eine wichtige Erfahrung darstellt.“

„Hast du denn auch einen Bruder?“

„Nein, ich bin ein Einzelkind. Aber mein Vater hat noch einen älteren Bruder gehabt, jedoch keine Schwester. Ich bin sicher, es war nicht einfach für ihn, sich gegen zwei Vorbilder behaupten zu müssen.“

„Was macht dein Vater eigentlich genau?“, erkundigte sich Carol neugierig.

„Er ist Mitarbeiter einer Organisation, in der sich mehrere Unternehmen zusammengeschlossen haben, um verschiedene Bauprojekte in Texas durchzuführen“, berichtete Sandra. „Seine Aufgabe besteht hauptsächlich darin, neue Mitglieder zu gewinnen oder für bestimmte Projekte eine Kooperation einzelner Firmen herbeizuführen.“

„Klingt interessant“, meinte Carol. „Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht immer einfach.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, bestätigte ihre Kommilitonin. „Zum Beispiel fand er es sehr schwierig, Cliff Barnes für seine Organisation zu interessieren.“

„Aber Cliff Barnes ist doch Politiker, kein Bauunternehmer.“

„Gerade darum war es der Organisation so wichtig, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Mein Vater meinte, Barnes sei ein ziemlich fähiger Kopf, und ich kann mich erinnern, wie enttäuscht er darüber war, als Barnes nicht zum Senator gewählt wurde.“

„Wer weiß, wozu das gut war“, gab Carol zurück, um einen sachlichen Ton bemüht, obwohl sie alles andere als freundliche Gefühle für Cliff Barnes hegte. Bevor sie sich jedoch erneut in Gedanken an ihn, Sue Ellen oder J. R. verlieren konnte, nahm sie wahr, dass sich gerade ihre Freundin mit einer anderen Studentin ihrem Tisch näherte.

„Schön, dass wir uns hier treffen“, begrüßte Alison sie und Sandra. Dann stellte sie die andere Studentin neben sich vor. „Carol, Sandra, dies hier ist Francis Sullivan, die genau wie ich daran interessiert ist, ein Praktikum in einem PR-Unternehmen zu absolvieren. Ich habe Mr. Larsson deshalb schon angerufen und er freut sich darauf, uns willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Sind das nicht großartige Nachrichten?“

„Allerdings!“, gab Carol zurück und nickte, während sich Alison und Francis zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten. „Es freut mich wirklich sehr für euch beide. Doch ich fürchte, Andrew wird diese Freude nicht teilen.“

„Es wird ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben!“, gab Alison ironisch zurück. „Ist er denn immer noch so schlecht drauf?“

„Als ich gestern Abend im Appartement war, um einige meiner Sachen zu holen, wirkte er nicht sonderlich glücklich“, erwiderte Carol.

„Wie, du warst im Appartement, um einige deiner Sachen zu holen?“, fragte ihre Freundin verständnislos und zog erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du gestern bei jemand anderem übernachtet?“

„Ja, und vorgestern Nacht ebenfalls. Andrew hat mich nämlich richtiggehend aus der Wohnung hinauskomplimentiert. Ich war wirklich froh, dass Jack gleich kommen konnte, um mich abzuholen.“

„Moment mal!“, unterbrach Alison ihre Freundin. „Soll das etwa heißen, Andrew hat dich aus unserer Wohnung geworfen?“

„So ist es! Er begründete dies damit, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe.“

„Der Typ spinnt doch total! Wie kommt er denn auf eine solch blödsinnige Behauptung?“

„Nun, er warf mir vor, dass ich nicht tue, was mein Vater von mir verlangt, und meinte dann, mein schlechtes Vorbild färbe auf dich ab. Er glaubt nämlich, dann hättest du dich seinen Wünschen gefügt und würdest auf das Praktikum bei Larson verzichten.“

Alisons Gesicht verfärbte sich rötlich, während es in ihren Augen wütend aufblitzte und sich ihre Brauen noch dichter zusammenzogen.

„Jetzt dreht er ganz durch!“, stieß sie dann zischend zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Andrew so engstirnig ist! Er hat doch gewusst, wie wichtig es mir ist, beruflich Karriere zu machen. Daraus habe ich nie einen Hehl gemacht! Wie kommt er also zu der irrigen Annahme, ich sei ein Heimchen am Herd, das sich widerspruchslos seinen Wünschen füge? Und dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass ich nicht kusche, ist der Gipfel der Frechheit! Wie gut, dass ich schon so früh erkenne, welche Art von Mann Andrew Howards ist.“

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass es so weit kommen musste“, murmelte Carol.

„Das muss es nicht, du kannst nichts dafür“, widersprach Alison ihrer Freundin. „Andrew benimmt sich dir gegenüber wirklich widerlich. Du hast recht, so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen und bei Jack zu wohnen. Wollen wir uns zusammen ein kleineres Appartement suchen?“

„Ein guter Vorschlag, aber ich habe bereits eine neue Bleibe gefunden“, erklärte Carol. „Meine Kollegin suchte eine Mitbewohnerin und ich konnte sofort einziehen.“

„Ja, ich verstehe natürlich, dass du da gleich zugegriffen hast“, versicherte Alison ihr und wandte sich dann an Francis. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dich bitten, mich noch einige Nächte bei dir übernachten zu lassen, bis ich ein neues Zimmer gefunden habe. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?“

„Klar, kein Problem!“, versicherte Francis ihr. „Frauen müssen doch zusammenhalten!“

„Danke“, meinte Alison und richtete das Wort dann wieder an Carol. „Selbstverständlich helfe ich dir am Wochenende, die restlichen Sachen aus Andrews Wohnung zu holen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nehme ich auch gleich einen Teil meines Krams mit. Der Typ soll ja nicht glauben, er kann mit uns umspringen, wie es ihm gefällt.“

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, wenn du auch gleich all deine Sachen mitnimmst“, schlug Sandra vor.

„Würde ich gern, aber wohin damit? Immerhin habe ich eine recht stattliche Sammlung von Büchern, die ich für Studium und Job benötige.“

„Du solltest nichts überstürzen“, meinte Carol zaghaft. „Womöglich kommt dein Freund wieder zur Vernunft, wenn du einige Nächte lang fort bleibst. Wäre doch schön, wenn ihr euch wieder versöhnt.“

„Ich bewundere wirklich deine Zuversicht“, gab Alison zurück. „Aber nach all dem, was er mir an den Kopf warf und wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er und ich auf die Dauer miteinander auskommen werden.“

„Aber ihr habt euch doch so gut verstanden und es könnte wieder so werden wie früher. Vielleicht habe ich euch einfach nur gestört.“

„Hör mal, Carol, ein Mann, der meine beste Freundin nicht akzeptiert, kann mir gestohlen bleiben!“

„Ich finde, du solltest dich erst einmal ein bisschen beruhigen“, wandte sich Francis an Alison. „Im Moment bist du verärgert und aufgebracht, was ich gut verstehen kann. Aber es wäre sicherlich ein Fehler, in einem solchen Zustand wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass du erstmal eine Nacht darüber schläfst, bevor du etwas überstürzt. Dein Freund hat ja jetzt auch genügend Zeit, über sein eigenes Verhalten nachzudenken. Vielleicht tut es ihm auch schon leid, was er gesagt und getan hat, doch er braucht genau wie du eine Weile, ehe er dazu in der Lage ist, sich zu entschuldigen.“

„Hm…“, brummelte Alison unwillig. „Nun gut… ich könnte ja erstmal darüber schlafen… du hast recht… eine ruhige Aussprache am Samstag, nachdem ich Carol beim Auszug geholfen habe, könnte nicht schaden…“

„Ja, ich finde auch, ihr solltet euch danach ausführlich unterhalten“, bestätigte Carol ihre Freundin in ihrem Vorhaben. Auf Alisons Gesicht erschien jetzt wieder ein kleines Lächeln und sie sah zu ihr hin.

„Nun, Carol, wenn du es gutheißt, werde ich es in Erwägung ziehen“, murmelte sie dann. „Doch wenn es tatsächlich zu dieser Aussprache kommen sollte, wird er sich auf einige unangenehme Dinge gefasst machen müssen, die er von mir zu hören bekommt…“

 

~~*~~

 

Tom Ashton, seine Geliebte und seine beiden Gäste kehrten gut gelaunt nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen, das die beiden Männer sehr lobten, in Toms Ferienhaus zurück, wo man sich noch einen kleinen Umtrunk gönnte und sich Ashton mitsamt Jessy dann in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurückzogen, um ihre Koffer zu packen. Danach wollten sie fortfahren, um pünktlich ihre Maschine zu erreichen, die sie für die nächsten zehn Tage nach Hawaii brachte, wo sie sich entspannen wollten.

Susan zog sich auch für eine Weile zurück, um endlich das Fußbad zu nehmen, nach dem sie sich gesehnt hatte, während J. R. die Zeit nutzte, um allein nach draußen zu gehen und sich in der Gegend noch einmal gründlich umzusehen. Er fand die Luft hier herrlich und genoss es, dass Toms Ferienhaus so einsam lag. Die nächsten Nachbarn wohnten weit entfernt. Ein idealer Platz, um sich hier mit jemandem zurückziehen zu können, mit dem man am liebsten seine Zeit verbringen würde. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur sein persönlicher Eindruck. Ein junges Mädchen würde seine Ansicht darüber vielleicht nicht teilen.

J. R. setzte sich gedankenverloren auf eine kleine Bank, die sich vor dem Haus befand und atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus. Ja, hier konnte man ungestört sein, für niemanden auffindbar. Dies war endlich einmal ein Ort, an dem er sich verstecken konnte. Nichts sprach dagegen, dass er sich ebenfalls ein Haus in Hill County kaufte, in das er sich bei Bedarf jedesmal zurückziehen konnte. Nicht einmal seinen Sekretärinnen würde er davon verraten… aber halt! Das war ja unmöglich! Schließlich hatte er Susan dabei, die sich gewiss an ihren Aufenthalt in Toms Hütte erinnern würde. Doch wäre sie wirklich in der Lage, auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er hier eine Immobilie erwarb?

J. R. schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, Susan Steward war ohne Zweifel ein hübsches Ding und verstand es, ihr Aussehen zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen, aber sie schien nicht besonders intelligent zu sein. Wenn sie es wäre, hätte sie es gar nicht nötig gehabt, sich ihre derzeitige Stellung mit dem Angebot entgegenkommender Liebesdienste zu erschleichen, sondern zugesehen, dass sie eine gute Ausbildung machte und ihn mit beruflicher Qualifikation überzeugt. Sogar zu dem Sekretärinnenkurs in der Abendschule war sie erst bereit gewesen, als er es von ihr forderte, damit sie die Stellung erhielt und in der Position bleiben konnte. Nun, wenigstens war Susan klug genug, die erforderliche Qualifikation nachzuholen und sich fleißig in seinem Sekretariat einzuarbeiten. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht darüber beklagen, denn mittlerweile erledigte sie ihre Aufgaben ganz gut. Sogar Gillian Peters war mit Susans Leistungen zufrieden, was schon etwas heißen musste, kannte er Miss Peters doch als besonders pingelige, gründliche Mitarbeiterin, die er wahrhaftig nicht missen wollte und auf deren Meinung er großen Wert legte. Dass sie Susan letztens ihm gegenüber gelobt hatte, gab ihm immerhin die Möglichkeit, jederzeit abzustreiten, dass etwas zwischen ihm und seiner neuen Sekretärin lief, sollte irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen, ihm eine Affäre mit Susan Steward zu unterstellen… oder sollte Susan gar selbst auf den Gedanken verfallen, ihn damit erpressen zu wollen. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Kleine das tun würde… doch was machte er sich Sorgen um Dinge, die noch gar nicht geschehen waren und vielleicht auch niemals geschahen? Er sollte lieber seine unbeschwerte Zeit hier mit Susan genießen. Sie war eine sehr fähige Geliebte, die ihm genau das gab, was er brauchte…

*

Susan und J. R. standen vor der Tür des Ferienhauses und sahen winkend dem Taxi nach, das Tom und Jessy geradewegs zum Flughafen brachte. Als es ihren Blicken entschwunden war, wandte Susan sich lächelnd an ihren Chef und meinte: „Endlich sind wir allein hier!“

„Ja, und es war überaus freundlich von Tom, mir seinen Wagen zu überlassen, damit wir Freitagnachmittag zurück nach Austin fahren können“, erklärte J. R. und ging dann ins Haus zurück. Susan folgte ihm.

„Jetzt, wo wir allein sind, sollten wir die Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzen, findest du nicht auch?“ fragte die junge Frau und schmiegte sich unversehends an seinen Rücken. J. R. war überrascht, aber es war ihm nicht unangenehm. Er genoss es, dass sie ihre Arme um seine Taille legte und ihren Körper an seinen drückte.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Susan“, sagte er grinsend, während er weiterging, sie ihm Schlepptau, zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte und ihnen einen Schluck des leichten Weißweins eingoss, den Jessy ihnen auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen hatte. „Komm, lass uns auf unsere weitere Zeit hier anstoßen, Schätzchen!“

Die junge Sekretärin ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, löste seine Arme von ihm und hakte sich stattdessen in seinen Arm ein, während sie mit der freien Hand das ihr dargereichte Glas ergriff und mit ihrem Chef anstieß.

„Dann auf eine gute Zeit, J. R.!“

„Ja, auf eine gute Zeit, Susan!“

Nachdem sie den Drink zu sich genommen hatte, umfasste J. R. die junge Frau und zog näher an sich heran, wobei er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Weißt du, oben ist ein sehr gemütliches großes Bett…“

Susan lachte laut auf und gab in heiterem Ton zurück: „Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren!“

*

Diesmal nahm sich J. R. sehr viel mehr Zeit für das Liebesspiel, wie Susan erfreut feststellte, als sie zusammenwaren, und diesmal kam auch sie voll auf ihre Kosten. Ihr Chef erwies sich tatsächlich als sehr guter Liebhaber, wenn er nur wollte. Vielleicht entspannte es ihn mehr, wenn er wusste, dass er mit einer Frau völlig allein war, so dass er nicht mehr so hektisch verfuhr wie die letzten Male, an denen sie mit ihm intim geworden war. Allerdings gab sich Susan aufgrund ihrer bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Männern keinerlei romantischen Illusionen hin. J. R. schien nicht besonders in sie verliebt zu sein und war möglicherweise auch gar nicht der Typ Mann dazu. Ein Mann wie er, in einer mächtigen Position, war es gewohnt, dass sich die meisten Menschen seinem Willen fügten, und daher dachte er wohl vor allem in ersten Linie daran, dass man seinen Wünschen nachkam und ihn zufrieden stellte. Nun, an ihr würde es nicht liegen. Sie war keineswegs so dumm wie manch andere Frauen ihres Alters, von der großen Liebe zu träumen. Ein leidlich gut aussehender, reicher und mächtiger Mann wie J. R. Ewing war genau das, was sie sich erhoffte. Als seine Ehefrau konnte sie ein schönes und gesellschaftlich abwechslungsreiches Leben als angesehene Dame führen, das hieß… nachdem es ihr gelungen war, J. R. dazu zu bringen, sich von seiner Ehefrau Sue Ellen scheiden zu lassen; und wenn es dazu erforderlich sein sollte, ihm einen Sohn zu schenken, so war sie durchaus bereit dazu, sich von ihrem Chef schwängern zu lassen… sie konnte ja einfach die Pille absetzen…

Immer noch erhitzt und von der Lust erfüllt, die J. R. ihr eben verschafft hatte, sah sie zu neben ihr liegenden Mann, dessen Gesicht stark gerötet war, ansonsten aber ziemlich zufrieden wirkte. Sie beglückwünschte sich selbst innerlich dazu, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie zu begehren und zu seiner Geliebten zu machen. Ob sie nicht doch bereits eine gewisse Macht über ihren Chef hatte, wenn sie auch erst nur winzig klein war?

Zaghaft ließ Susan ihre Hand zu derjenigen ihres Chefs wandern und ergriff diese dann. J. R., immer noch heftig atmend, sah sie daraufhin an und lächelte etwas. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, rollte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er erwiderte es leicht, wandte sich dann jedoch ab und drückte nur noch einmal kurz die Hand seiner Sekretärin. Dann schloss er die Augen, denn er hatte momentan keine Lust, sich näher mit Susan zu befassen. Ihr intimes Zusammensein war zwar befriedigend gewesen und es hatte ihn etwas mit Stolz erfüllt, auch seine junge Sekretärin um den Verstand zu bringen, was sich in einem lauten Schrei ihrerseits äußerte, aber jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei war und er sich nur noch ausruhen wollte, fühlte er sich sehr ernüchtert. Susans Zärtlichkeit, die sich in dem eben erfolgten Kuss ausdrückte, bedeutete ihm nichts. Doch es wäre anders, wenn neben ihm nicht Miss Steward, sondern Carol liegen würde… Carol… ach, Carol…

Er spürte, wie allein der Gedanke an Carol Sanderson ihn innerlich mit Glück erfüllte und wie sein Körper darauf allmählich mit erneuten Lustgefühlen reagierte. War dies nicht ein Zeichen, dass allein Carol Sanderson die richtige Frau für ihn war? Sie war die eine, die einzige… aber sie war unerreichbar für ihn… dennoch, sollte er nicht wenigstens um sie kämpfen? Vielleicht konnte er Carol wieder für sich gewinnen, wenn er erst einmal Sue Ellen losgeworden war?

„Nun, mein Lieber, mir scheint, du hast noch nicht genug“, drang auf einmal die schmeichlerische Stimme Susan an sein Ohr und holte ihn auf unangenehme Weise wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute seine Sekretärin erstaunt an.

„Was meinst du, Susan?“

„Aber, J. R., ich habe doch Augen im Kopf und ich sehe recht deutlich, dass deine Manneskraft wieder zusehends wächst“, erwiderte sie mit breitem Grinsen. „Wenn du möchtest… ich bin jederzeit bereit für dich.“

„Gut zu wissen“, gab er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zurück. „Aber bitte, glaube mir, ich brauche noch eine Verschnaufpause.“

„Also schön, wenn du willst“, erwiderte Susan und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Eine ihre Hände glitt dabei liebkosend über seine Brust. J. R. ließ es einfach geschehen, genoss es ein wenig, wusste jedoch, dass dies ihn momentan nicht dazu bringen würde, erneut mit Susan zu schlafen. Das Mädchen musste sich noch eine Zeitlang gedulden, ehe er dazu bereit war.

Nachdenklich lagen sie so eine ganze Weile einfach schweigend da, in der Susan nicht aufhörte, ihren Chef zu liebkosen, während er selbst stumm an die Decke starrte. Allmählich ging auch seine Erektion wieder zurück und nach einer Weile fragte er: „Meinst du, eine Frau würde sich in Hill County auf die Dauer wohlfühlen?“

„Nun ja, warum nicht? Aber wie kommst du auf diese Frage?“

„Es eignet sich hervorragend für ein heimliches Liebesnest“, erwiderte J. R.

Diese Antwort zauberte umgehend ein Lächeln in Susans Gesicht. Glaubte sie doch, dass er besagtes Liebesnest für sie und ihn einrichten wollte. Womöglich würde sie bald nicht mehr arbeiten müssen, sondern stattdessen in einem komfortablen Haus hier wohnen und auf J. R. warten, der sie regelmäßig besuchen kam, um sich von ihr verwöhnen zu lassen. Zwar wäre diese Stellung als Geliebte noch nicht ihr Ziel, aber immerhin ein Teilziel… und von hier aus konnte sie sich ja überlegen, was sie dazu beitragen konnte, dass er sich von Sue Ellen scheiden ließ. Vielleicht reichte aber lediglich eine Schwangerschaft aus, um ihn darin zu bestärken.

„Es würde mir gefallen“, behauptete Susan daher und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Brust.

J. R. lächelte etwas und strich gedankenlos über das Haar seiner Geliebten. Wie unkompliziert diese Kleine doch war. Ein durchaus angenehmer Zeitvertreib, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte, seine lästige Ehefrau loszuwerden. Er ahnte nicht, dass Susan den gleichen Gedanken hegte, aber darüber hinaus ein noch höheres Ziel anstrebte als seine Scheidung…

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Cliff hörte sich geduldig an, was Charles Johnston ihm berichtete. Demnach hätte er vor etwa 14 Tagen von Ewing Oil ein Angebot bekommen, den Großteil seines Weidelandes zu kaufen. Das wäre zwar verwunderlich gewesen, aber nicht unüblich. Was ihn allerdings stutzig mache sei die Tatsache, dass bereits zwei Tage später ein Mitarbeiter von Ewing Oil bei ihm angerufen habe und ihn zu einer Entscheidung drängte. Da er sich jedoch nicht unter Druck setzen lassen wolle, hätte er den ersten Anruf rasch abgewehrt. Doch danach folgte erneut ein Anruf von diesem Mitarbeiter. Zwei Tage später bereits rief er morgens und abends an und in diesem Rhythmus belästige er ihn seitdem.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll“, klagte Johnston und sah Cliff sorgenvoll an. „Allmählich bin ich so zermürbt von diesen Anrufen, dass ich fast geneigt bin, das Kaufangebot der Ewings anzunehmen, obwohl die Summe, die sie mir bieten, einfach lächerlich ist.“

„Hast du es schriftlich, Charles?“

„Ja, Cliff, ich habe es sogar mitgebracht, damit du einen Blick darauf werfen kannst“, erwiderte der alte Farmer, holte aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke ein zusammengefaltetes Papier und überreichte es seinem Gesprächspartner. Dieser entfaltete und überflog es.

„Was, sie bieten dir für dein Land nur 10.000,- Dollar ?“! entfuhr es Cliff empört.

„Ja, eine Frechheit, nicht wahr?“ gab Johnston zurück und nickte. „Aber was soll ich machen, Cliff? Bereits letztes Jahr konnte ich mich aufgrund der schlechten Ernte nur knapp über Wasser halten und dieses Jahr sieht es nicht viel besser aus. Schätze, die Ewings wissen um meine Notlage und versuchen, diese für sich auszunutzen.“

„Du solltest dich nicht auf dieses Geschäft einlassen, Charles! Dein Land ist gut und gerne das Doppelte dessen wert, was die Ewings dir dafür anbieten.“

„Sicher, das weiß ich auch! Allerdings fällt es mir schon jetzt schwer, meine Landwirtschaft am Laufen zu halten. Nicht einmal Personal kann ich mir mehr leisten. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, bin ich gezwungen, an die Ewings zu verkaufen.“

„Ich verstehe…“, murmelte Barnes und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, während er erneut auf das Kaufangebot der Ewings starrte. Dann blickte er dem alten Farmer offen ins Gesicht und sagte eindringlich: „Hör zu, Charles, versuche noch, die nächste Woche durchzuhalten! Bis dahin habe ich vielleicht einen Weg gefunden, wie ich dir helfen kann. Zumindest sollten die Ewings ihr Angebot verdoppeln. Doch was mich vor allem interessiert ist, weshalb sie überhaupt so scharf auf dein Land sind, dass sie extra einen Mitarbeiter auf dich angesetzt haben, der dich täglich zum Verkauf drängt.“

„Ja, das würde mich auch brennend interessieren“, meinte Johnston.  „Es muss etwas Bestimmtes dahinterstecken…“

„Wir werden es herausfinden, Charles“, versicherte Cliff.

„Danke, Cliff“, sagte der alte Farmer und erhob sich. Der Anwalt tat es ihm gleich und sie schüttelten sich mit festem Druck die Hände, bevor Johnston das Büro verließ. Kaum war er gegangen, drückte Cliff den Knopf seiner Sprechanlage und befahl: „Mr. Howards soll sofort in mein Büro kommen! Es ist dringend!“

Wenige Minuten später saß der junge Mann vor seinem Chef und wurde von diesem mit den Informationen, die Johnston ihm gegeben hatte, vertraut gemacht. Genau wie Cliff und der alte Farmer war Andrew der Meinung, dass die Ewings nicht ohne Grund ein besonderes Interesse an dem Weideland haben mussten.

„Vielleicht befindet sich darunter Öl?“ mutmaßte der junge Anwalt.

„Möglich, dass Sie recht haben“, meinte Cliff und nickte bedächtig. „Dann müssen die Ewings wohl heimlich Ölbohrungen auf  Johnston‘s Land durchgeführt haben, nicht wahr? Durchaus illegal. Aber leider fehlt uns der Beweis dafür.“

„Nun, der einzige Weg, um an Beweise dafür zu kommen, wäre eine verdeckte Ermittlung bei Ewing Oil“, schlug Andrew vor. „Dafür brauchen wir eine vertrauenswürdige Person, die Zugang zu wichtigen Unterlagen hat.“

„Jemand aus der Belegschaft von Ewing Oil?“ fragte Cliff und als sein Assistent nickte, lachte er kurz und trocken auf. „Unmöglich, Andrew, keiner ihrer Mitarbeiter wird seinen Job riskieren, um uns zu helfen.“

„Da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, Sir“, wandte der junge Anwalt ein. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle, die für Ewing Oil arbeiten, zufrieden sind. Der eine oder andere wird sicherlich für unser Vorhaben zu gewinnen sein.“

„Ein Pförtner nützt uns nicht viel, Andrew. Dazu müssten wir schon jemanden aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung der Geschäftsleitung gewinnen, zum Beispiel eine der Chefsekretärinnen. Aber glauben Sie mir, J. R. und Robert Ewing haben diese Positionen sicherlich mit Damen besetzt, auf deren Loyalität sie sich verlassen können.“

„Ich werde mich umhören, Sir. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja doch, eine undichte Stelle bei Ewing Oil zu finden. Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen!“

„Also gut, Andrew. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig! Wenn J. R. oder sein Bruder mitbekommen, dass wir heimlich gegen sie ermitteln, werden sie alles tun, um mögliche Beweise verschwinden zu lassen.“

„Verlassen Sie sich ganz auf mich, Sir. Ich finde einen Weg, um an die nötigen Informationen zu kommen.“

 

~*~

 

Nachdem sie ihren Hausarzt wegen ihrer Übelkeitsgefühle aufgesucht hatte, schlenderte Sue Ellen durch den Stadtpark und genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, das sie dabei empfand. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, etwas Ähnliches schon einmal gespürt zu haben. Viel eher war es so, dass sie Zeit ihres Lebens ständig von ihrer Mutter dazu angehalten wurde, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, auf die Bedürfnisse anderer einzugeben und nach Außen hin immer ein freundliches Gesicht zu zeigen, egal wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah.

„Vergiss nie, dass du als Gattin eines einflussreichen, vermögenden Mannes stets repräsentieren musst, Sue Ellen“, pflegte Patricia Shepard ihr täglich zu predigen, seit sie denken konnte. So lange sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte Sue Ellen sich dann immer vorgestellt, dass es sich dabei um einen hübschen Prinzen auf einem weißen Pferd handelte. Erst im Alter von 14 Jahren wandte sie dann zum ersten Mal ein, dass es bestimmt besser sei, einen Mann aus Liebe zu heiraten.

„Romantische Vorstellungen mögen ja schön und gut sein“, hatte ihre Mutter daraufhin mit nachsichtigem Lächeln erwidert. „Aber glaub mir, Kind, die Romantik verfliegt sehr schnell, wenn dein Mann nicht in der Lage ist, für dich zu sorgen. Darum rate ich dir, dich am besten gleich in ein männliches Wesen aus einer vermögenden Familie zu verlieben. Es ist nämlich höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass du dann in eine finanzielle Notlage gerätst – und selbst wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, so haben Männer dieser Spezies meist die Begabung, sich wieder emporzuschwingen. Du siehst, Sue Ellen, ich habe stets dein Wohl im Auge, wenn ich dir rate, dich nur mit Leuten aus gutem Hause abzugeben und um die anderen möglichst einen großen Bogen zu schlagen.“

Damals schien dies Sue Ellen ein guter Rat zu sein, denn sie bewunderte ihre Mutter zu dieser Zeit noch sehr. Hatte Patricia Shepard es doch trotz des frühen Todes ihres ersten Ehemannes, der sie mit der 15-jährigen Sue Ellen und dem Säugling Kristin zurückließ, geschafft, ihre beiden Mädchen drei Jahre lang allein durchzubringen, bevor sie wieder einen wohlhabenden Ehemann ergatterte. Zum Glück war der Stiefvater ein sympathischer Mann, der die beiden Töchter seiner Frau akzeptierte und wie seine eigenen behandelte. Sue Ellen erinnerte sich voller Dankbarkeit daran, dass Gareth ihr ermöglichte, eine gute Schule zu besuchen und auch für die kleine Kristin nichts anderes als die beste Ausbildung im Auge hatte. Nur dadurch konnte Mrs. Shepard es ihren Töchtern ermöglichen, teure Hobbies zu pflegen. So wurde Sue Ellens Wunsch, Reitunterricht zu nehmen, Wirklichkeit und sie trainierte mindestens zweimal in der Woche. Dass dieses Hobby ganz nebenbei mit dazu beitrug, dass Sue Ellen jungen Leute aus den besten Kreisen begegnete, entsprach ganz genau dem, was Patricia Shepard sich für ihre älteste Tochter wünschte und was sie auch Kristin zugedacht hatte, nämlich sich möglichst vorteilhaft zu verheiraten. Sue Ellen erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie glücklich ihre Mutter bei ihrer Hochzeitsfeier mit J. R. Ewing gestrahlt hatte. Über eventuell eintretende Eheprobleme im Laufe der Zeit verlor Mrs. Shepard jedoch niemals ein Wort und Sue Ellen hatte sich bisher auch gescheut, mit ihrer Mutter darüber zu sprechen. Vermutlich würde diese ihr nur dazu raten, alles zu unternehmen, um das Interesse J. R’s. wiederzugewinnen. Aber sie selbst wusste ja aus eigener, schmerzlicher Erfahrung, dass derlei Versuche erfolglos waren.  Sie war J. R. gleichgültig geworden und ihr letztes intimes Zusammensein war sicherlich nur dem Umstand geschuldet, dass er in jener Nacht keine willige Gespielin gefunden hatte, die seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte. Dann war sie, seine Ehefrau, mal wieder gut genug für ihn…

Sue Ellen schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich voller Ekel an diese demütigende Situation. Sie hatte wahrhaft genug von ihrem Mann und fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl noch bei ihm ausharren musste, ehe sie ihn verlassen konnte, ohne seine Rache fürchten zu müssen. Jetzt, da sie eine Nacht bei Cliff verbracht hatte und geblieben war, war ihr der Gedanke beinahe unerträglich, in ein paar Tagen wieder nach Southfork zurückkehren zu müssen, um mit J. R. in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung zusammenleben… allein der Gedanke verursachte ihr Übelkeit…

Erschrocken schlug Sue Ellen ihre Augen wieder auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und ließ sich auf die nächstbeste Parkbank nieder. Was um alles in der Welt war nur mit ihr los? Hoffentlich war sie nicht ernsthaft erkrankt. Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte… jetzt, da sie endlich einen Mann gefunden hatte, der sie aufrichtig liebte und dessen Gefühle sie ebenso stark erwiderte. Das wäre wirklich nicht fair nach allem, was sie in der Ehe mit J. R. durchlitten hatte. Aber konnte sie das tatsächlich verwundern, da sie hin- und hergerissen war zwischen der Pflicht, Cliff vor Unannehmlichkeiten J. R’s. zu schützen, und dem verzweifelten Verlangen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben und nie mehr zu ihrem Mann zurückkehren zu müssen?

„Ach Unsinn“, rief Sue Ellen sich streng selbst wieder zur Ordnung. „Warum sich bereits jetzt verrückt machen, wenn die Ursache für meine ständige Übelkeit noch nicht gefunden wurde? Vielleicht ist es ja doch nur eine leichte Magenverstimmung oder ich kann bestimmte Lebensmittel nicht ertragen. Sicherlich ist es nur das… mir geht’s ansonsten doch ganz gut.“

Sie dachte an Cliff und fühlte sich bereits etwas besser. Zu schade, dass sie ihn erst abends wiedersah. Aber das war in Ordnung, Cliff hatte schließlich berufliche Pflichten, denen er nachkommen musste. Sie freute sich, dass ihr Geliebter nach seiner Wahlniederlage einen so einflussreichen Posten angeboten bekommen hatte, der es ihm ermöglichte, die Ewings in die Knie zu zwingen, wenn er konnte. Und da Cliff nicht dumm war, würden sie ihn wohl oder übel respektieren müssen, oblag es doch letztendlich ihm, darüber zu entscheiden, ob sie nach Öl bohren und es fördern durften oder nicht. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Cliff die entsprechenden Anträge sehr genau prüfen und jede Kleinigkeit zum Anlass nehmen würde, um die Vorhaben der Ewing Oil zu verzögern oder abzulehnen…

Sue Ellen lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Endlich einmal war hier ein Mann, der alles tun würde, damit J. R. nicht immer das bekam, was er wollte. Eine solche Erfahrung konnte ihrem jetzigen Ehemann nur gut tun und ihn zum ersten Mal eine Beschneidung seiner Macht spüren lassen, die ihm sicherlich weh tat. Vielleicht dauerte es gar nicht so lange, wie sie fürchtete, bis sie J. R. verlassen und sich endlich von ihm scheiden lassen könnte, um frei für eine neue Ehe mit Cliff Barnes zu sein…

 

~*~

 

Andrew hatte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er es anstellen könnte, an geheime Informationen von Ewing Oil heranzukommen. Zu dumm, dass er sich mit Carol Sanderson gestritten und sie quasi aus seiner Wohnung hinauskomplimentiert hatte. Dabei arbeitete sie bei Ewing Oil im Büro und könnte ihm sicherlich dabei behilflich sein, etwas über das Kaufangebot an den alten Johnston herauszufinden. Vielleicht sollte er über seinen Schatten springen und sich bei Carol entschuldigen? Aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo sie jetzt genau wohnte.

Gedankenverloren schloss er seine Wohnungstür auf und trat ein. Unangenehme Leere empfing ihn und erinnerte ihn daran, dass nicht nur Carol fort war, sondern auch seine Freundin. Sein Ärger auf die Studentin kehrte zurück, denn sie war letztlich der Grund, warum Alison sich mit ihm zerstritten hatte und seit einigen Tagen bei jemand anderem übernachtete. Er hätte sich einfach niemals von seiner Freundin dazu überreden lassen sollen, Carol mit in seine Wohnung einziehen zu lassen.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon und in Andrew keimte sofort die Hoffnung auf, dass es Alison war. Eilig warf er seine Aktenmappe auf die Ablage der schmalen Garderobe und griff zum Hörer.

„Andrew Howards!“

„Guten Abend, Andrew, hier ist Barney Cantrell.“

„Oh, hallo Barney“, begrüßte der junge Anwalt, ein wenig enttäuscht, seinen Gesprächspartner. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich hab eigentlich nur eine kurze Frage“, kam es zögerlich von Barney.

„Nur raus damit!“ ermunterte Andrew ihn.

„Es geht um Carol“, begann Barney.

„Natürlich, um wen sonst?“ kam es spöttisch über Andrews Lippen. „Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Barney, sie wohnt seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr hier.“

„Also stimmt es, dass sie umgezogen ist?“

„Ja, das ist richtig – und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich darüber mehr als froh.“

„Warum?“ fragte Barney beunruhigt. „Was ist denn vorgefallen?“

„Im Grunde genommen nichts“, behauptete Andrew. „Wir haben nur festgestellt, dass wir drei nicht in meiner Wohnung zusammenleben können. Sie ist einfach zu klein, verstehst du?“

„Zu klein?“

„Hör mal, Barney, Alison und ich sind ein Paar und Carol, nun ja, sie störte mich einfach… das verstehst du doch, oder etwa nicht?“

„Ich… ich glaube schon.“

„Carol hatte jedenfalls ein Einsehen und ich bin froh, dass sie so schnell eine neue Bleibe gefunden hat.“

„Ja, ja… aber, wo wohnt sie denn jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung, Barney, das musst du sie schon selbst fragen. Sicherlich siehst du sie doch an der Uni, oder?“

„Ja, ja, schon…“

Barney klang so irritiert, dass Andrew erneut Mitleid mit dem schüchternen, jungen Mann bekam und sich dazu gedrängt fühlte, ihm einen freundschaftlichen Rat zu geben.

„Hör mal, Barney, ich weiß ja, dass du sehr von Carol angetan bist. Aber glaub mir, sie passt einfach nicht zu dir und andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter. Du solltest anfangen, dich umzusehen und mit anderen Mädchen auszugehen.“

„Nun, ich… ich bin mit Carol am Samstag verabredet!“ kam daraufhin die Antwort seines Gesprächspartners.

„Was? Tatsächlich?“ entfuhr es Andrew ungläubig.

„Ja, es ist wahr! Aber als wir uns heute begegneten, hat sie es versäumt, mir ihre neue Adresse mitzuteilen. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich davon halten soll.“

Andrew lag schon auf der Zunge, dass dies ganz eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Carol kein Interesse daran hatte, sich mit Barney zu treffen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, wo sie arbeitete. Und da Barney ohnehin nicht davon abzubringen war, weiterhin Carol Sanderson nachzulaufen, beschloss er, ihn ein wenig für seine Zwecke einzuspannen.

„Sicherlich hat sie es einfach nur vergessen!“ meinte Andrew daher leichthin. „Du weißt doch sicher, dass sie sich völlig auf ihr Studium konzentriert, um es so schnell wie möglich abschließen zu können, nicht wahr?“

„Nun, das kann ich mir denken“, räumte Barney ein. „Allerdings war sie kurz vorher im Sekretariat und teilte dort ihre neue Adresse mit.“

„Na bitte! Du musst sie dir nur noch von der Sekretärin geben lassen.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Ja, natürlich! Es wird Carol bestimmt imponieren, wenn du sie Samstagabend vor ihrer neuen Wohnung abholst. Glaub mir, Barney, Frauen mögen es, wenn Männer Initiative zeigen!“

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich sie lieber noch einmal selbst fragen.“

„Tue, was du für richtig hältst, Barney“, ermutigte Andrew ihn. „Schließlich kennst du sie länger als ich und weißt sicher, was in diesem Fall angebracht ist. Aber sag mal, findest du nicht auch, dass Carol in letzter Zeit sehr mitgenommen aussieht?“

„Nun ja, sie hat bestimmt viel zu tun mit ihrem Studium und dem Job.“

„Vor allem wird es der Job bei Ewing Oil sein, der Carol zusetzt“, begann Andrew. „Ich fürchte, sie hat sich damit übernommen, denn in dieser Firma wird den Mitarbeitern viel abverlangt. Sie sollte sich besser nach einem anderen Job umsehen, wenn sie nicht eines Tages zusammenbrechen will.“

„Was? So schlimm ist es?“ fragte Barney beunruhigt nach und Andrew konnte förmlich spüren, wie besorgt sein Gesprächspartner um Carol war.

„Natürlich kann ich es nicht beschwören, ich habe es nur gehört, Barney. Selbstverständlich wird keiner der Mitarbeiter von Ewing offiziell etwas davon verlauten lassen. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja Carol vorsichtig darüber aushorchen. Wir sollten alles tun, um ihr zu der Erkenntnis zu verhelfen, dass die Firmenleitung, für die sie arbeitet, sich nicht immer korrekt verhält.“

„Und das weißt du mit Bestimmtheit?“

„Eben nicht, Barney, deshalb musst du dieses Thema bei Carol ja auch äußerst vorsichtig anschneiden, am Besten mit ganz harmlosen Fragen nach ihrer Tätigkeit und so weiter. Taste dich behutsam vor und bringe das Gespräch schließlich auf die Geschäftspraktiken von Ewing Oil. Womöglich wird Carol dann klar, dass diese äußerst zweifelhaft sind.“

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit Carol aussprechen…“

„Das kannst du ja tun, aber es hindert dich doch nicht daran, mit ihr über ihren Job zu sprechen. Jeder erzählt gern von seiner Arbeit und es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn du dich dafür interessierst.“

„Hm… also ich weiß nicht recht“, kam es unschlüssig von Barney.

„Bisher war ich immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Carol dir am Herzen liegt“, erwiderte Andrew, der seinen Gesprächspartner auf jeden Fall dazu bringen wollte, Zweifel über Ewing Oil in Carol zu schüren. Das musste unter allen Umständen geschehen, damit sie sich dazu einspannen ließ, die Unterlagen, zu denen sie Zugang hatte, aufmerksamer anzuschauen. Und das Beste daran war, dass Carol eventuelle Beweismittel dann zu Barney bringen würde, dem sie sicherlich vertraute. Auf diese Weise würden weder sie noch Ewing Oil wissen, dass sie dem Büro für Grunderwerbskontrolle brisante Unterlagen zuspielte.

„Natürlich ist Carol mir wichtig!“ gab Barney nervös zurück. „Du meinst also, sie wird bei Ewing Oil ausgenutzt?“

„Es sind alles nur Vermutungen“, meinte Andrew. „Wenn du Näheres darüber wissen willst, musst du Carol dazu bringen, dir über ihre Arbeit zu erzählen.“

„Also schön, vielleicht gelingt mir das, sobald ich mich mit Carol ausgesprochen habe.“

„Gut, Barney, aber sei sehr vorsichtig, wenn du dich bei ihr über Ewing Oil erkundigst. Möglicherweise fühlt sie sich dem Unternehmen so verbunden, dass sie zunächst nichts darüber erzählen will. Am Besten, du redest erst einmal allgemein über das Berufsleben und…“

„Ich weiß selbst, wie man Befragungen durchführt!“  schnitt Barney ihm das Wort ab. „Schließlich bin ich schon etwas länger Rechtsanwalt als du!“

„Gut, gut, Barney, du hast ja recht“, räumte Andrew sofort ein. „Doch du siehst selbst, dass mich allein das Gespräch über Ewing Oil ziemlich nervös macht. Sagt dir das nicht alles?“

„Ich hoffe, dass du dich irrst“, murmelte sein Gesprächspartner.

„Diese Hoffnung entbehrt – fürchte ich – jeder Grundlage. Die Firma Ewing Oil und vor allem ihr Geschäftsführer John Ross Ewing Junior haben einen bestimmten Ruf, verstehst du?“

„Leider verstehe ich nur allzu gut“, seufzte Barney. „Danke, dass du mich darüber informiert hast, Andrew.“

„Keine Ursache! Ach, und Barney, du kannst mich gerne nach deinem Gespräch mit Carol anrufen, wenn du das Bedürfnis danach verspürst. Denn ich denke, dass das, was du möglicherweise erfahren wirst, könnte dir übel auf den Magen schlagen.“

„Danke, Andrew! Auf Wiederhören!“

Nachdem Barney aufgelegt hatte, grinste Andrew zufrieden den Hörer an, bevor er ihn zurück auf die Gabel legte. So, der erste Schritt war getan, um Carol Sanderson und Barney Cantrell eventuell zu einer Mitarbeit bei der Aufdeckung der unseriösen Geschäftspraktiken von Ewing Oil einzuspannen. Er konnte den Samstagabend kaum erwarten…

 


	43. Chapter 43

Als Carol am Freitagnachmittag zur Arbeit bei Ewing Oil erschien, fand sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch eine schriftliche Nachricht vor, dass sie sich umgehend in der Personalabteilung melden sollte. Nachdem Gillian kurz das Büro verließ, um Pause zu machen und einige Sache einzukaufen, rief Carol dort an und erfuhr, dass sie in etwa einer halben Stunde, falls sie im Sekretariat abkömmlich sei, in das Personalbüro kommen konnte. Als die Studentin den Hörer auflegte, fühlte sie in ihrem Inneren ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere, obwohl sie doch selbst Jock Ewing um die Auflösung ihres Arbeitsverhältnisses gebeten hatte.

„Es ist bestimmt das Beste“, dachte die junge Frau wehmütig und ging dann daran, ihre Kopfhörer aufzusetzen und die diktierten Schriftstücke abzufassen. Sie war so darauf konzentriert, dass sie nur am Rande wahrnahm, dass Gillian ins Büro zurückkehrte und jemand sie begleitete. Sie unterhielt sich mit diesem in heiterem Ton, aber Carol kümmerte es nicht. Sie schaute erst auf, nachdem sie den angefangenen Brief fertiggetippt hatte, und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht Bobby Ewings, der vor Gillians Schreibtisch stand und sie anscheinend die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist mir wirklich noch nie passiert, dass jemand mich ignoriert“, erklärte er.

Carol errötete sofort und sagte entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid, Bobby, ich wollte nur rasch…“

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Wer so fleißig für uns arbeitet, darf mich ruhig auch einmal ignorieren.“

Er wandte sich dann an Gillian und fragte amüsiert: „Finden Sie nicht auch, Gillian?“

Die Angesprochene nickte mit breitem Lächeln und sah dann zu Carol hinüber, die die beiden immer noch fassungslos anstarrte.

„Bestimmt hast du heute noch keine richtige Pause gemacht“, vermutete ihre Kollegin.

„Nur kurz zwischen zwei Vorlesungen“, gestand Carol, worauf Gillian mit Bobby einen raschen Blick austauschte.

„Nun, in diesem Fall werde ich erst einmal eine Kanne Kaffee für uns alle aufsetzen“, schlug Gillian vor und erhob sich dabei. „Sie möchten doch sicherlich auch eine Tasse, nicht wahr, Mr. Ewing?“

„Ja, gern, vielen Dank“, erwiderte er. „Aber Sie sollten sich allmählich wirklich daran gewöhnen, mich Bobby zu nennen.“

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber es fällt mir ziemlich schwer“, erklärte seine Sekretärin freundlich. „Wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, würde ich Sie gern weiterhin Mr. Ewing nennen.“

„Na schön, auch wenn ich mir dabei recht alt vorkomme“, meinte Bobby mit gespieltem Seufzen, warf danach Carol einen zwinkernden Blick zu und machte ein paar Schritte auf sein Büro zu.

„Ach, verzeihen Sie bitte, Mr. Ewing. Hätten Sie zwischendurch mal fünf Minuten Zeit für mich? Ich würde gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.“

„Natürlich, Gillian, für Sie habe ich immer Zeit, das wissen Sie doch“, versicherte ihr der Juniorchef. „Kommen Sie also einfach zu mir, sobald der Kaffee fertig ist, und bringen Sie zwei Tassen mit, damit wir uns zusammensetzen und alles in Ruhe besprechen können, was Ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt.“

„Danke, Mr. Ewing“, sagte Gillian und blickte Bobby, der umgehend in sein Büro verschwand, mit zufriedenem Gesicht nach. In dem Moment kam Carol wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass man sie in der Personalabteilung erwartete.

„Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich mal kurz hinauf ins Personalbüro gehe?“ wandte sie sich an ihre Kollegin. „Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern.“

„Klar, es braucht ja eine Weile, ehe der Kaffee durch ist“, gab Gillian gut gelaunt zurück. „Je eher du den Verwaltungskram erledigt hast, desto schneller bist du wieder hier und ich kann danach in Ruhe mit Robert Ewing über meinen Urlaub sprechen.“

Carol nickte, nahm die Hörer ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Personalabteilung, während Gillian ihre Schritte in Richtung der kleinen Küche der Chefetage lenkte.

Die Dame im Personalbüro erwartete sie bereits und bat sie, sich zu ihr an den Schreibtisch zu setzen. Nachdem die Studentin dieser Aufforderung gefolgt war, legte sie ihr den zweifach ausgefertigten Auflösungsvertrag hin, der besagte, dass der 30. September der letzte Arbeitstag für Miss Carol Sanderson war. Traurig las sie sich den Vertrag in Ruhe durch und nickte dann.

„Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein“, murmelte Carol, während sie immer noch auf das Schriftstück sah.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!“ erwiderte die ihr gegenübersitzende, wohlbekannte Dame in etwas strengerem Ton und reichte der jungen Frau einen Kugelschreiber. „Wenn Sie jetzt bitte unterschreiben würden, Miss Sanderson!“

„Ja, natürlich…“, antwortete die Studentin, nahm den Kugelschreiber entgegen und setzte ihre Unterschrift unter die beiden Schriftstücke. Kaum war dies geschehen, nahm die Personalmitarbeiterin die zweite Ausfertigung und erklärte: „Das Original ist für Sie, Miss Sanderson. Damit wäre dann alles erledigt. Aber ich muss mich schon sehr wundern, dass Sie, nachdem Sie doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Ihren geänderten Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben haben, jetzt um einen Auflösungsvertrag baten. Ist Ihnen nicht klar, dass Sie bei Ewing Oil die Chance auf eine Lebensstellung gehabt hätten, da doch die Firmenleitung äußerst zufrieden mit Ihnen ist, Miss Sanderson?“

„Sie haben sicherlich recht“, gab Carol schüchtern zu. „Aber Mr. Jock Ewing meinte, dass zwei Sekretärinnen im Büro der Firmenleitung völlig ausreichend wären. Daher einigten wir uns darauf, dass ich zum 30. September aufhöre. Sie sehen also, dass ich mich im Guten von Ewing Oil trenne.“

„Oh… nun, ich verstehe“, meinte ihr Gegenüber jetzt etwas freundlicher und Carol glaubte, so etwas wie Mitleid aus der Stimme der Personalmitarbeiterin herauszuhören. Aber natürlich konnte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet haben.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühe und Ihr Verständnis“, erwiderte die Studentin dann, nahm den Auflösungsvertrag und erhob sich. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich muss wieder zurück ins Sekretariat.“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Sanderson. Ich wünsche Ihnen für Ihre Zukunft alles Gute“, sagte die Dame des Personalbüros, die sich zu Carols Erstaunen ebenfalls erhob und ihr die Hand reichte, welche die junge Frau wie automatisch ergriff.

„Danke, Sie sind sehr freundlich. Ihnen auch alles Gute. Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Sanderson.“

Carol löste ihre Hand aus derjenigen der Personalmitarbeiterin, erwiderte deren freundliches Lächeln schüchtern und verließ danach beinah fluchtartig das Büro, um ins Treppenhaus zu eilen. Nachdem sie sich dort befand, lehnte sie sich erst einmal an die Wand und atmete durch. Das offensichtliche Mitleid der Kollegin aus der Personalabteilung war für sie unerträglich gewesen, aber sie würde diese Frau ja niemals wiedersehen. Sollte diese nur glauben, dass Jock Ewing sie aus der Firma geschmissen hatte. Das war immer noch besser, als wenn alle Welt um ihre Gefühle für J. R. wüsste. Und diese eineinhalb Monate bei Ewing Oil würde sie schon irgendwie überstehen. Schließlich konnte sie sich ja ausschließlich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, um die von J. R. gewünschte Distanz zwischen ihnen zu wahren…

 

~~*~~

 

Nachdem sie gemeinsam mit Cliff gefrühstückt und ihn dann zärtlich verabschiedet hatte, setzte Sue Ellen sich wieder an den Tisch und griff nach der Tageszeitung, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Es stand nichts wirklich Interessantes darinnen und so ließ sie ihre Gedanken wieder schweifen. Der gestrige Abend mit ihrem Geliebten war sehr gemütlich gewesen. Sie hatten gegessen, sich dabei unterhalten und danach zusammengekuschelt auf Cliffs Sofa ein wenig ferngesehen. Sue Ellen hatte dabei das Gefühl einer jahrelangen Vertrautheit gehabt, in der sie sich überaus wohlfühlte. Genau so hatte sie sich immer eine richtige Ehe vorgestellt. Am Anfang ihrer Ehe mit J. R. war ihr Mann auch überaus zärtlich und zuvorkommend gewesen, aber die Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihr und Cliff bestand, hatte sich niemals entwickelt. Irgendwie war J. R. ihr immer fremd geblieben, trotz all der Jahre, da sie nun schon miteinander verheiratet waren. Es war fraglich, ob ein gemeinsames Kind etwas daran geändert hätte. Aber sie konnte dies nicht mit Bestimmtheit ausschließen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte J. R. sie ja endlich respektiert, wenn sie ihm einen Stammhalter geschenkt hätte…

„Warum denke ich eigentlich immer noch an ihn?“ murmelte Sue Ellen ungehalten vor sich hin. Dann seufzte sie. Natürlich konnte sie ihn, solange sie noch miteinander verheiratet waren, nicht aus ihren Gedanken bekommen. Er stand wie eine unsichtbare Drohung zwischen ihr und Cliff Barnes. Wenn doch nur etwas geschähe, damit sie endlich von J. R. freikäme…

Unwillig schüttelte Sue Ellen ihren Kopf. Sie durfte solche Gedanken nicht hegen, auch wenn J. R. sie im Laufe ihrer Ehe immer wieder tief verletzt hatte. Deshalb wünschte sie doch nicht, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes zustieße. Nein, ihr würde es schon reichen, wenn er endlich einmal eine Lektion erhielte, damit er einsah, dass er mit Menschen nicht wie mit Spielfiguren verfahren konnte. Selbst, wenn J. R. anscheinend keinerlei Gefühle für irgendjemanden besaß, so wünschte sie doch, dass er lernte, die Gefühle anderer zu achten. Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr Mann der Erstgeborene von Miss Ellie war, einer sehr liebenswerten, mütterlichen Frau, die sich anderen Menschen gegenüber immer respektvoll benahm. Eine echte Lady eben… wie konnte sich der Sohn dieser Frau nur zu einem solchen machthungrigen, egoistischen Mann entwickeln, der allen und jedem seinen Willen aufzwingen wollte?

Sie schauderte innerlich und merkte, dass ihr trotz der sommerlichen Hitze kalt war. Offensichtlich litt sie doch an irgendeiner Krankheit, vielleicht einer leichten Form von Grippe. Deshalb wohl auch diese immer wiederkehrenden Übelkeitsgefühle. Auch jetzt spürte sie sie wieder. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend erhob sie sich rasch von ihrem Stuhl und eilte ins Bad. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum war sie drinnen, übergab sie sich auch schon über dem Waschbecken. Zwei weitere Anfälle folgten, ehe sie sich wieder etwas besser fühlte. Dann spülte sie sich den Mund aus und wusch ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer ging, das Fenster öffnete und sich dann auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Einige Minuten verharrte sie mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt dort, bevor sie sich aufraffte, sich erhob und das Fenster verschloss. Dann starrte sie auf das Telefon, ging darauf zu, hob den Hörer von der Gabel und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer ihres Hausarztes…

 

~~*~~

 

Kaum war Carol wieder ins Sekretariat zurückgekehrt, servierte Gillian ihr einen großen Becher Kaffee mit viel Milch auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ging danach mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Kanne sowie zwei Tassen und Milch und Zucker standen, in Bobby Ewings Büro. Carol schaute ihr mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns nach und nahm dann einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Der heiße Kaffee tat ihr gut und sie atmete ein paarmal tief durch, wobei sie sich gedankenverloren noch einmal im ganzen Büro umsah. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, in diesem großen Raum zu arbeiten. Die Umgebung würde ihr sicherlich fehlen, aber es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, wenn sie von J. R. loskommen wollte. Und so übel war es nicht gewesen, sich im Fotostudio mit dem hübschen Kostüm einige Male ablichten zu lassen. Sie würde sich schon daran gewöhnen und es war ja auch nur so lange, bis sie ihr Studium absolviert hatte. Danach wollte sie in ihre Heimatstadt zurückkehren und sich dort um einen Job bei einer größeren Firma bemühen. Betriebswirte wurden immer gesucht, sie würde schon etwas finden. Vielleicht hatte sich Dad bis dahin auch wieder beruhigt. Ganz sicher sogar, wenn sie einen glänzenden Abschluss vorweisen konnte.

Seufzend stellte Carol den Becher ab, setzte die Kopfhörer wieder auf und begann erneut damit, die diktierten Schriftstücke abzutippen. Auf diese Weise verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Sie hatte schon zwei Briefe und einen Bericht fertig, als Gillian endlich aus Bobbys Büro herauskam und mit freudigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr trat. Carol hielt inne und fragte: „Dein Urlaub ist also genehmigt?“

„Ja, und das Beste daran ist, dass er bereits am kommenden Montag beginnt!“

„Wie, am Montag bereits? Wolltest du nicht erst am Mittwoch…?“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, das war auch ursprünglich meine Absicht, aber Bobby Ewing meinte, es wäre so einfacher und ich hätte den Urlaub mehr als verdient.“

„Nun, das wird Miss Steward aber gar nicht gefallen…“

„Das habe ich Bobby auch gesagt, aber er meinte, er würde selbst mit J. R. und ihr sprechen. Sein Bruder hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich drei Wochen lang erhole, und Miss Steward sei mittlerweile doch ganz gut eingearbeitet. Es war jahrelang schließlich üblich, dass das Sekretariat beim Urlaub einer Kollegin nur mit einer Kraft besetzt war. Und außerdem hätte Susan ja noch dich als Unterstützung. Das hätte es in den Jahren davor schließlich nicht gegeben. Im Notfall könne Susan ja Überstunden machen, wie andere Kolleginnen es auch tun. Es ist also alles in bester Ordnung.“

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht recht…“, murmelte Carol und bedachte Gillian mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Sie wird sich bestimmt übergangen fühlen, weil niemand sie auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet hat. Oder hast du ihr gegenüber etwa eine Andeutung gemacht, dass du möglicherweise bald Urlaub nehmen willst?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht… Miss Wichtig war ja auch so damit beschäftigt, sich für die Geschäftsreise vorzubereiten, zu der sie J. R. begleiten durfte. Wir mussten doch auch damit zurechtkommen, dass Madame einige Tage nicht hier war. Außerdem gibt es zur Zeit nicht allzu viel zu tun. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Carol, Miss Steward wird meine Abwesenheit schon gut verkraften.“

„Das hoffe ich“, meinte Carol, konnte sich aber schon jetzt gut vorstellen, welch missmutiges Gesicht J. R’s. neue Sekretärin ziehen würde, wenn Bobby sie am Montag darüber aufklärte, dass sie drei Wochen lang ohne Gillian Peters im Büro zurechtkommen müsste. Andererseits hatte Gillian gemeint, Miss Steward habe sich gut eingearbeitet und sich zum Positiven entwickelt. Vielleicht machte es der neuen Kollegen doch nicht so viel aus, die meiste Zeit allein die Aufgaben im Sekretariat zu bewältigen. Schließlich war es doch deren größter Wunsch gewesen, hier zu arbeiten.

„Es wird schon alles gutgehen!“ erwiderte Gillian aufmunternd und brachte das beladene Tablett wieder in die Küche zurück. Carol machte sich daran, mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren, und auch ihre Kollegin gesellte sich bald wieder an den eigenen Schreibtisch, um es ihr gleichzutun. Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete sich Bobby von den beiden und wünschte ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, was die Mädchen erwiderten. Kaum war der Juniorchef verschwunden, stand Gillian von ihrem Stuhl auf, ging zu Carol und meinte: „Komm, lass uns kurz Pause machen! Ich brauche dringend noch einen Kaffee und du siehst aus, als könntest du ebenfalls einen vertragen.“

Die Studentin nickte, unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit, nahm den leeren Becher und ging mit Gillian in die Küche. Ihre Kollegin teilte den restlichen Kaffee zwischen ihnen auf und erzählte ihr dann, dass sie jetzt doch am Samstag bereits mit Jack abreisen könne.

„Er wird sich sicher freuen, wenn ich ihm nachher sage, dass ich ab Montag Urlaub habe.“

„Wohin wollt ihr denn fahren?“

„Zunächst verbringen wir einige Tage bei seiner Familie, die mich gerne noch besser kennenlernen will. Danach hat Jack vor, mit mir einige Städte zu besuchen. Er sprach davon, dass er unbedingt nach Las Vegas will. Es ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, warum, aber ich habe auch nichts dagegen. Hoffentlich neigt er nicht allzu sehr zum Glücksspiel!“

„Nein, Jack ist ziemlich vernünftig“, bekräftigte Carol lächelnd. „Und dass die Columbos dich besser kennenlernen wollen, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Offensichtlich mögen sie dich. Außerdem scheint mir, dass es eine ernste Sache zwischen Jack und dir ist, oder?“

„Ja, er bedeutet mir viel“, gab Gillian zu und nickte. „So verliebt war ich schon lange nicht mehr, er ist so witzig und charmant… und es ist auch schön, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, ab dem Wochenende für etwa drei Wochen allein in der Wohnung zu sein?“

„Aber nein, ich freue mich für euch beide“, sagte Carol. „Du fährst mit Jack also bereits am Samstag fort?“

„Ja, das tue ich. Doch vorher helfe ich dir noch, deine restlichen Sachen aus deiner alten Bleibe zu holen.“

„Das ist nett. Wir brauchen sicherlich nur eine Fahrt, denn meine Kommilitonin Sandra kommt morgen früh um 10.00 Uhr mit dem Kombi ihres Vaters. Sie meint, darin wäre Platz genug für alles.“

„Hervorragend! Dann könnten wir also bereits am frühen Nachmittag mit dem Umzug fertig sein.“

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Sandra will mir danach nämlich noch ihr Referat vortragen… ach, und außerdem habe ich abends eine Verabredung mit einem alten Bekannten. Das ist zwar lästig, aber ich denke, ich muss es hinter mich bringen, damit ich mit diesem Kapitel meines Lebens endlich reinen Tisch machen kann. Sonst wird mein Bekannter niemals Ruhe geben.“

„Ach, so einer ist das also… na gut, dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg dabei!“

„Ich hätte noch eine Bitte an dich, Gillian.“

„Was denn?“

„Könntest du einen Brief von mir an meine Mutter mitnehmen und ihn ihr persönlich geben, wenn du bei den Columbos bist? Sie freut sich sicherlich darauf, etwas von mir zu erfahren. Anrufen möchte ich derzeit nicht zu Hause, denn mein Vater könnte ja drangehen. Ich will alles vermeiden, was meine Mutter aufregt. Und wenn du sie allein antriffst, dann grüße Mum bitte von mir.“

„Ja, das tue ich gern.“

 

~~*~~

 

Nach dem Telefonat mit Dr. Davies trank Sue Ellen noch ein halbes Glas Mineralwasser, nahm dann ihre Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Klinik, wie ihr Hausarzt es wünschte. Seiner Meinung nach brauchte es eine gründlichere Untersuchung, um seinen vagen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Sie erinnerte sich beunruhigt an das Gespräch.

„Um Himmels willen, Dr. Davies!“ war es Sue Ellen erschrocken entfahren. „Handelt es sich um eine schlimme Krankheit?“

„Nein, nein, Mrs. Ewing“, beruhigte sie der Hausarzt mit sanfter Stimme. „Schlimm ist es nicht, aber wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt, müssen Sie etwas mehr auf Ihren Lebenswandel achten.“

„Bitte, Doktor, bitte sagen Sie mir, worum es sich handelt!“

„Meine liebe Mrs. Ewing, bitte gedulden Sie sich, bis sich mein Verdacht bestätigt. Ich will Ihnen keine unnötige Aufregung bereiten. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich dabei um nichts Schlimmes handelt. Es besteht gar kein Grund zur Sorge.“

„Gut, das beruhigt mich etwas“, erwiderte Sue Ellen, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Nach ihrer Erfahrung bedeutete es nichts Gutes, wenn man ihr etwas verheimlichte. Aber Dr. Davies war immer freundlich und verständnisvoll zu ihr gewesen und galt allgemein als sehr guter Arzt. Sie beschloss daher, ihm zu vertrauen und zu tun, worum er sie bat.

„Mein Kollege, Dr. Morris, ist bereits durch mich informiert und erwartet Sie, Mrs. Ewing. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Bei ihm sind Sie in guten Händen.“

„Danke, Dr. Davies. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.“

Doch bis jetzt war sie entgegen diesem Versprechen hier sitzen geblieben, um sich etwas zu beruhigen, aber es half wohl alles nichts. Auch wenn sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was dieser Dr. Morris herausfinden könnte, war es doch besser, als weiterhin im Ungewissen zu leben. Und deshalb befand sie sich jetzt auf den Weg ins Memorial-Hospital, innerlich darum betend, dass das, woran sie litt, nicht lebensbedrohlich war…

 

*

 

Dan Marsh saß in seinem Wagen unweit des Hauses, in dem tatsächlich Cliff Barnes wohnte, wie sein Mitarbeiter herausgefunden hatte, und schoss rasch einige Fotos, als er Sue Ellen Ewing aus dem Gebäude kommen sah. Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr los. Er folgte ihr in einigem Abstand, damit sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Als sie schließlich wenige Minuten später auf den Parkplatz des Dallas-Memorial-Hospitals fuhr, fiel es kaum auf, dass er das Gleiche tat. Mrs. Ewing schien völlig in Gedanken zu sein und niemanden in ihrer Umgebung richtig wahrzunehmen. Zielstrebig schritt sie auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zu. Der Privatdetektiv, der ihr folgte, fragte sich unwillkürlich, was sie dort wollte. War sie selbst krank oder besuchte sie nur jemanden?

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Empfangs, vor dem Mrs. Ewing wartete, bis die Schwester die drei Leute vor ihr abgefertigt hatte. Als Sue Ellen schließlich an die Reihe kam, fragte sie nach einem Dr. Morris, der bereits auf sie warten würde. Ihr Hausarzt hätte bereits mit ihm gesprochen und sie hergeschickt.

„Einen Augenblick, Mrs. Ewing, ich sage Dr. Morris kurz Bescheid.“

Die Krankenschwester wählte eine Nummer und musste es ein paarmal klingeln lassen, ehe sich der Arzt meldete.

„Verzeihen Sie, Dr. Morris, hier ist eine Mrs. Ewing, die von ihrem Hausarzt an Sie überwiesen wurde.“

„Oh gut, schicken Sie sie gleich rein!“ gab der Arzt zurück und legte dann sofort auf.

Die Schwester am Empfang schenkte Sue Ellen ein freundliches Lächeln und erklärte: „Dr. Morris erwartet Sie in Zimmer 34. Gehen Sie den Gang rechts hinunter, Sie können es nicht verfehlen.“

„Danke“, hauchte Sue Ellen, die auf Marsh einen etwas beunruhigten Eindruck machte, und eilte in die besagte Richtung. Der Privatdetektiv wartete noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und auf den Empfang zuging.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Schwester“, sprach er sie an.

„Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun?!“

„In welcher Abteilung arbeitet Dr. Morris? Mein Arzt empfahl ihn meiner Frau.“

„Oh, das wundert mich nicht. Er genießt einen hervorragenden Ruf“, gab die Krankenschwester freundlich zurück. „Ihre Frau ist bei Dr. Morris in den besten Händen. Er hat schon viele Babies auf die Welt gebracht.“

„Babies?“

„Aber ja!“ Die Krankenschwester lachte etwas. „Dr. Morris ist einer der Oberärzte in der gynäkologischen Abteilung.“

„Nun… das beruhigt mich“, behauptete Marsh und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Aber in seinem Inneren regte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Dies würde J. R. Ewing sicherlich nicht gefallen. Andererseits war er als Privatdetektiv nur für die Lieferung von Fakten zuständig. Was sein Auftraggeber damit anfing, war seine Sache…

 

~~*~~

 

Dr. Morris war ein überaus sympathischer, freundlicher Mann von etwa 40 Jahren und Sue Ellen fasste spontan Vertrauen zu ihm. Er untersuchte sie gründlich und nahm ihr Blut ab.

„Dr. Davies erzählte mir, dass Sie in letzter Zeit unter ständig wiederkehrender Übelkeit leiden, Mrs. Ewing?“

„Ja, das ist richtig! Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich deshalb ziemlich beunruhigt.“

„Wann tritt diese Übelkeit denn meistens auf?“

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Heute kam sie unvermittelt gleich nach dem Frühstück, aber vor einigen Tagen überfiel sie mich spontan abends. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte etwas Falsches gegessen, doch mein… meine Bekannte spürte keinerlei Unbehagen. Es kann also nicht am Essen gelegen haben.“

„Hm… wie schlimm ist diese Übelkeit? Geht sie rasch vorüber oder müssen Sie sich ständig übergeben?“

„Meistens beginnt es mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Dann setze ich mich sofort hin und warte etwas ab. Oft geht es mir dann besser. Manchmal hilft es mir auch schon, wenn ich einen Schluck Wasser trinke. Heute Morgen allerdings war die Übelkeit so schlimm, dass ich mich übergeben musste. – Bitte, Dr. Morris, sagen Sie mir ehrlich, was mit mir los ist!“

„Das kann ich noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit, Mrs. Ewing, dazu müssen wir die Untersuchungsergebnisse erst einmal abwarten. Aber ich kann Ihnen ein leichtes Mittel gegen Ihre Übelkeit verschreiben. Es ist auf pflanzlicher Basis und die meisten meiner Patientinnen vertragen es gut.“

Sue Ellen nickte stumm und beobachtete den Arzt dabei, wie er ein Rezept für sie aufschrieb. Dann gab er es ihr in die Hand und meinte freundlich: „So, wir wären erst einmal fertig!“

„Danke, Dr. Morris“, erwiderte Sue Ellen zaghaft und warf ihm einen leicht flehenden Blick zu. „Und Sie können mir wirklich noch nichts sagen, nicht einmal andeutungsweise?“

„Nein, Mrs. Ewing“, antwortete der Arzt und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen lediglich versichern, dass keinerlei Grund zur Beunruhigung besteht. Bei Ihnen scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.“

„Aber meine ständige Übelkeit?“

„Sie geht mit der Zeit sicherlich vorüber. Bis dahin nehmen Sie bei Bedarf immer eine der Kapseln ein, die ich Ihnen verschrieben habe. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Ewing.“

Dr. Morris erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, reichte ihr die Hand und fuhr fort: „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich muss noch zu meinen anderen Patientinnen. Ziehen Sie sich in Ruhe wieder an und gehen Sie ein wenig spazieren. Es besteht wirklich kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

„Ich wüsste aber wirklich gern, was mir fehlt!“

„Sobald ich Ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse erhalte, rufe ich Sie zu Hause an. Bis dahin lassen Sie es sich gut gehen, Mrs. Ewing. Gehen Sie ruhig bei dem schönen Wetter ein wenig spazieren, trinken Sie einen Kaffe und freuen Sie sich, dass Sie einen freien Tag haben, während ich bestimmt vor heute Abend nicht aus der Klinik herauskomme. Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Morris, und vielen Dank!“

 


	44. Chapter 44

Am Samstagmorgen stand Carol um halb neun auf, duschte und kochte dann Kaffee für Gillian und sich. Danach frühstückten die beiden zusammen, zogen sich an und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, als es klingelte und sowohl Sandra Livingstone als auch Alison und ihre Freundin vor der Tür standen. Mit einigen Koffern, Taschen und ein paar zusammenfaltbaren Kartons machten sich alle dann auf den Weg in die Wohnung von Andrew. Carol und Gillian fuhren im Kombi bei Sandra mit, während ihnen die beiden anderen im Wagen von Francis folgten.

Andrew saß in der Küche, als Alison die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Neugierig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und schaute nach, wer gekommen war. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er seine Freundin erblickte.

„Oh, Ally, schön, dass du wieder da bist!“ begrüßte er sie und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Doch anstatt ihn zu umarmen, starrte sie ihn böse an.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um Carol beim Auszug zu helfen“, erklärte Alison dann in kühlem Ton.

„Na schön“, erwiderte Andrew ruhig und ließ seine Arme sinken. „Aber danach könnten wir doch mal wieder miteinander reden, oder nicht? Wir sollten uns aussprechen, Ally, wirklich! Ich vermisse dich so sehr!“

„Ich überlege es mir“, entgegnete seine Freundin, während die anderen Mädchen Carol bereits in deren Zimmer gefolgt waren.

„Ally, bitte! Lass uns nachher miteinander reden!“

„Wie gesagt, ich überlege es mir!“

Mit diesen Worten ließ Alison ihren Lebensgefährten stehen und ging ebenfalls in das Zimmer, das Carol noch vor wenigen Tagen bewohnt hatte. Sie half den anderen, die restlichen Sachen einzupacken und in die unten stehenden Wagen zu verfrachten. Da sie zu fünft waren, dauerte es keine Stunde, ehe das kleine Zimmer ausgeräumt war und sie sich wieder auf den Weg in Gillians Wohnung machten. Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatten sie alles dort hinaufgetragen und saßen danach noch ein wenig zusammen, um gemeinsam etwas zu trinken und zu plaudern. Alison sah schließlich auf die Uhr und meinte: „Wird Zeit, dass ich mit Francis jetzt zurückfahre, um einen Teil meiner Sachen zu holen.“

„Und wirst du dich bei dieser Gelegenheit mit Andrew aussprechen?“ fragte Carol.

„Dazu habe ich dann ja heute Nachmittag Zeit“, erwiderte ihre Freundin leichthin. „Andrew soll nicht glauben, dass ich so leicht nachgebe. Daher hole ich erstmal einen Teil meiner Sachen und fahre damit zu Francis zurück. Er kann ruhig einige Stunden warten, bevor ich ihn wieder in seiner Wohnung aufsuche. Falls er dann nicht dort sein sollte, hat er eben Pech gehabt. Dann hinterlasse ich ihm eine Nachricht, dass ich hier war.“

„Du bist aber sehr ungnädig, Alison“, meinte Francis, konnte sich jedoch ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das hat er verdient, nach allem, was er mir an den Kopf geknallt und wie er Carol behandelt hat. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es mit Andrew und mir noch einmal was wird, nachdem ich diese Seite seiner Persönlichkeit kennengelernt habe.“

„Du solltest dich wirklich mit ihm aussprechen“, beschwor Carol ihre Freundin noch einmal. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er dich liebt. Ihr wart doch so ein schönes Paar.“

„Es liegt ganz an ihm“, erklärte Alison. „Natürlich habe ich noch Gefühle für ihn und bin nur deshalb bereit, mir Zeit für ein ausführliches Gespräch mit ihm zu nehmen. Wenn es ihm tatsächlich aufrichtig leid tut, werde ich unserer Beziehung noch eine Chance zu geben.“

Carol fühlte sich aufgrund dieser Aussage sehr erleichtert, denn der Gedanke, der Grund für die Trennung zwischen Alison und ihrem Freund zu sein, war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Auch wenn Andrew sie ungerechterweise beschuldigt hatte, durch ihr Vorbild indirekt der Auslöser dafür gewesen zu sein, schien der junge Anwalt wirklich davon überzeugt. Dabei war Alison so verliebt in Andrew gewesen, hatte ihr damals, nachdem sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, stundenlang von ihm vorgeschwärmt. Es wäre zu schade, wenn diese Liebe aufgrund eines Missverständnisses in Groll und Streit endete. Doch vielleicht hatte Andrew mittlerweile seine Fehler eingesehen und es tat ihm alles wirklich sehr leid? Immerhin hatte er sie in Ruhe das Zimmer ausräumen lassen, ohne Alison weiterhin zu bedrängen. Offensichtlich akzeptierte er es, darauf zu warten, bis seine Freundin Zeit für ein Gespräch mit ihm fand… man konnte es als gutes Zeichen werten. Vielleicht versöhnten sich die beiden doch wieder? Sie würde sich jedenfalls sehr darüber freuen.

 

~*~

 

Gegen 15.00 Uhr kamen J. R. und Susan wieder in Dallas an und fuhren vom Flughafen aus mit einem Taxi direkt zu Susans Wohnung, wo sie ihren Chef mit hereinbat, ihm etwas zu trinken anbot und sich dann rasch umzog, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm in ihr Wohnzimmer gesellte.

„Möchtest du heute bei mir übernachten?“ fragte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

J. R. schmunzelte und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten mit Wohlgefallen. Die wenigen Tage im Ferienhaus seines Freundes waren höchst vergnüglich gewesen, da sie die meiste Zeit gemeinsam im Bett oder auf dem Sofa verbracht hatten. Nur ungern war Susan dazu zu bewegen gewesen, hin und wieder mit ihm spazierenzugehen, obwohl die Gefahr, in dieser menschenleeren Gegend jemandem zu begegnen, kaum gegeben war. Und selbst wenn, wen interessierte es schon? Sie war seine Sekretärin und hatte ihn auf eine Geschäftsreise begleitet. Danach hatten sie ein paar Tage seinen Freund hier besucht. Es gab keinen Grund, diese Geschichte anzuzweifeln. Tom und seine Geliebte würden es sofort genauso bestätigen wie Susan, in deren Interesse es doch lag, sich sein Wohlwollen zu erhalten. Schließlich war dieses Arrangement höchst vorteilhaft für sie, solange sie sich den daran geknüpften Bedingungen unterwarf. Sie wäre sicherlich nicht so dumm, sich selbst zu schaden. Nein, gewiss nicht! Auch wenn sie nicht gerade der hellste Stern war, der am Himmel funkelte. Warum auch? Ein so attraktives Mädchen wie sie hatte sicherlich nicht vor, länger als nötig im Berufsleben zu verbleiben. Vermutlich sah sie in ihrer derzeitigen Stellung als Chefsekretärin lediglich eine gute Möglichkeit, sich nach einem wohlhabenden Geschäftsmann umzuschauen, der sie heiraten würde und ihr ein schönes Leben bot. Und bis dahin wollte sie eben einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben, genau wie er selbst. Welch ein angenehmes Arrangement!

„Danke für das Angebot, Schatz, sehr nett von dir. Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen“, versprach J. R. und erhob sich. „Doch jetzt sollte ich erstmal heimfahren, damit meine Frau nicht misstrauisch wird, und ein wenig Zeit mit der Familie verbringen.“

Susans eben noch strahlende Miene verwandelte sich in ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Aber, J. R., ich dachte, wir…“

„Ruh‘ dich etwas aus, Schatz“, meinte er und gab ihr rasch einen Kuss, wobei er ihr leicht den Arm tätschelte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich heute Abend in den Cattlemans Club einlade? Danach könnten wir den Abend ja gemütlich bei dir ausklingen lassen. Na, wie wäre das?“

„Das wäre wundervoll“, erwiderte Susan und lächelte jetzt wieder breit.

„Gut, dann hole ich dich so gegen acht ab. Bis dann, Schätzchen!“

„Bis dann, J. R., ich freue mich…“

Er drückte noch einmal den Arm seiner Sekretärin und verließ dann umgehend ihre Wohnung…

 

~*~

 

Nachdem Alison und Francis gegangen waren, räumten Carol und ihre Kommilitonin noch den Tisch ab, während Gillian einen Koffer und eine Reisetasche packte, um bereit zu sein, wenn Jack sie um etwa 13.00 Uhr abholen würde. Carol dirigierte derweil Sandra ins Wohnzimmer, lief dann in ihr Zimmer und holte den Brief an ihre Mutter ab, den sie gestern Abend noch geschrieben hatte. Sie ging mit diesem zu Gillian und überreichte ihr das Schreiben.

„Der Brief an deine Mutter?“ fragte ihre Kollegin.

„Ja, und es wäre mir lieb, wenn du ihn ihr geben könntest, ohne dass mein Dad es mitbekommt.“

„Das wird sich schon einrichten lassen. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich deiner Mutter auch unsere Telefonnummer mitteile? Vielleicht möchte sie dich ja hin und wieder gern einmal anrufen.“

„Natürlich, solange Dad es nicht mitbekommt.“

„Es ist sicherlich belastend für deine Mutter, zwischen euch zu stehen“, meinte Gillian. „Siehst du denn wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dich mit deinem Vater zu versöhnen?“

„Als ich das letzte Mal zu Hause war, habe ich es versucht, doch es hat keinen Sinn. In den Augen meines Vaters bin ich die Alleinschuldige; und solange ich nicht tun will, was er fordert, darf ich mich zu Hause weder sehen lassen noch Kontakt zu Mutter oder David aufnehmen. Was bleibt Mum und mir also übrig, als heimlich miteinander zu korrespondieren?“

„Vielleicht hat er sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt?“

„Das glaube ich kaum. Er scheint noch wütender als vorher auf mich zu sein, da er mir schon lange kein Telegramm mehr geschickt hat. Nun ja, wenigstens das ist etwas Erfreuliches.“

„Aber das ist auf die Dauer doch kein guter Zustand, Carol.“

„Nein, da hast du vollkommen recht. Ich hoffe ja, dass Dad sich spätestens dann wieder beruhigt, wenn ich ihm einen guten Abschluss vorweisen kann.“

„Und wenn nicht?“

Carol zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Wenn ihm das wirklich gleichgültig ist, kann ich auch nichts dagegen tun. Mir bleibt dann nichts anderes übrig, als mir eine gute Stellung zu suchen. Natürlich möchte ich in Houston bleiben, wenn es möglich ist, damit Mum und David mich besuchen können.“

„Keine besonders erfreulichen Aussichten“, murmelte Gillian betroffen.

„Ach, ich glaube kaum, dass Dad so nachtragend ist“, erwiderte Carol. „Vermutlich wird er stolz auf mich sein, sobald ich einen glänzenden Abschluss vorweisen kann. Gute Leistungen beeindrucken ihn immer.“

„Dann wünsche ich dir in deinem Studium weiterhin viel Erfolg!“

„Danke, Gillian.“

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Carol wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sandra schon auf sie wartete, um ihr ihr Referat vorzutragen. Es hatte ein paar Punkte, die Carol nicht richtig verstand und ihre Kommilitonin darauf hinwies. Während sie zusammen darüber sprachen, sich berieten und Sandra sich aufgrund dessen eifrig Notizen machte, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge.

Kurz nach Eins wurden die beiden Studentinnen jedoch durch ein Klingeln an der Tür aufgeschreckt und Carol erhob sich sofort, da es sich dabei nur um Jack handeln konnte. Sandra folgte ihr in den Flur hinaus und sah, dass Gillian gerade einen jungen Mann hereinließ, der sie fest an sich zog und danach auch Carol umarmte.

„Ist der Umzug problemlos verlaufen?“ erkundigte sich Jack danach.

„Ja, dank der Hilfe guter Freundinnen“, erwiderte Carol und wandte sich dann Sandra zu, die sie herbeiwinkte. „Darf ich dir Sandra Livingstone vorstellen? Dank der Großzügigkeit von ihr und ihrem Vater, der ihr freundlicherweise seinen Wagen überließ, benötigten wir nur eine Fahrt zu meiner früheren Bleibe. – Sandra, dies hier ist Giacomo Columbo, genannt Jack, ein sehr guter Freund von mir.“

„Sehr erfreut, dich kennenzulernen, Sandra“, sagte Jack lächelnd und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Danke, es freut mich ebenfalls, dich kennenzulernen“, antwortete Sandra, die sein Lächeln erwiderte und die ihr dargebotene Hand ergriff. „Du bist also Gillians Boyfriend?“

„Ja, richtig!“ lachte Jack freundlich und nickte. „Und deshalb werde ich mich auch gleich daran machen, das Gepäck meiner Liebsten ins Auto zu verfrachten.“

„Wir können dir ja helfen!“ bot Carol sofort an.

„Ach quatsch, das schaffe ich schon allein“, wehrte ihr Freund ab und grinste. „Ich hole es gleich und dann fahren wir auch schon los. Meine Familie erwartet uns spätestens zum Abendessen.“

„Dann bleibt mir ja nur noch, euch eine gute Reise zu wünschen“, meinte Carol, umarmte Gillian und Jack noch einmal zum Abschied. „Grüß bitte deine Familie herzlich von mir… und Mum und David auch, wenn du sie siehst…“

„Natürlich, das mache ich“, versprach Jack und nickte. „Wir melden uns sicherlich auch per Postkarte hin und wieder bei dir, damit du uns nicht vergisst, Cara mia.“

„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen?!“ entgegnete Carol, grinste und knuffte ihn leicht in die Schulter. Er lachte laut, verabschiedete sich dann auch von Sandra und ging in Gillians Zimmer, um das Gepäck zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit verabschiedete sich seine Freundin von Carol und ihrer Kommilitonin und meinte aufmunternd zu ihr: „Du kommst sicherlich gut alleine zurecht, daran zweifle ich nicht im Mindestens – egal wo, Carol. Ich wünsche dir und Sandra viel Erfolg für euer Studium, aber vergesst dabei nicht, das Leben zu genießen und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.“

Die beiden Studentinnen bedankten sich. Dann kam auch schon Jack mit Koffer und Reisetasche aus dem Zimmer seiner Freundin und sie wünschten Gillian und ihm eine gute Fahrt. Im nächsten Augenblick waren die beiden verschwunden.

„So, nun haben wir die Wohnung ganz allein für uns“, stellte Carol zu Sandra gewandt fest. „Wir können also weitermachen.“

„Oh, ich hab an sich keine Lust mehr“, erwiderte Sandra. „Und eigentlich waren wir ja fertig. Ich denke, ich kann das Referat morgen in aller Ruhe ausarbeiten. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich es dir noch einmal vortragen könnte, Carol? Vielleicht morgen Nachmittag?“

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du damit fertig bist.“

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Vielleicht könnten wir dann ja in den Stadtpark gehen? Das Wetter draußen ist so herrlich.“

„Eine gute Idee. Und wenn du jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr hast, dann koche ich uns eine Kleinigkeit.“

Sandra war einverstanden und aß eine halbe Stunde später mit Carol zu Mittag. Sie wollte ihr auch noch beim Abwaschen helfen, aber Carol wehrte es ab und meinte, sie habe schon genug für sie getan. Danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden Studentinnen voneinander und Sandra verschwand aus der Wohnung. Kaum war sie fort, fiel Carol sofort auf, wie still es plötzlich war. Sie beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich für drei ganze Wochen allein in einer ihr noch fremden Wohnung leben würde. Niemand käme abends heim, sie hatte alles wirklich allein für sich. Doch sie wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sich über sich selbst wundernd, schüttelte Carol den Kopf und ging in die Küche zurück, um das wenige Geschirr abzuwaschen und wegzupacken. Danach machte sie sich daran, all ihre Kleidungsstücke in den leeren Schrank zu verstauen, der sich in ihrem Zimmer befand. Dabei verging auch mehr als eine Stunde. Danach schaute sie auf die restlichen Kartons, in denen sich hauptsächlich Bücher befanden, und beschloss, es für heute gut sein zu lassen und stattdessen ein Bad zu nehmen. Carol ließ also heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, schüttete etwas von einem Schaumbad dazu, das am Wannenrand stand, und genoss wenig später die Wärme, die nach und nach allmählich nicht nur die Verspannungen ihres Körpers löste, sondern auch ihrer Seele wohl tat. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen, gab sich ihren Gedanken hin und sinnierte darüber, wie merkwürdig es doch war, dass sie nicht nur einen neuen Job gefunden hatte, der es ihr ermöglichte, bei Ewing Oil aufzuhören, sondern dass ihr darüber hinaus auch fast sofort ein neues Zimmer angeboten wurde, nachdem Andrew sie überraschenderweise aus seiner Wohnung geworfen hatte. Natürlich stimmte sie der Streit zwischen Alison und Andrew traurig, aber sie verstand auch, dass ihre Freundin sich nicht vorschreiben lassen wollte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Keine Frau sollte sich von einem Mann unterdrücken lassen, nicht einmal aus Liebe zu ihm. Sie sah ja am Beispiel ihrer Mutter, wohin das führte. Dad gebärdete sich zu Hause manchmal wie ein Tyrann, der sogar seiner Tochter vorschreiben wollte, wen sie zu heiraten hatte…

Erschrocken schlug Carol die Augen auf. Himmel! Sie war ja heute Abend mit Barney Cantrell verabredet! Das hatte sie völlig vergessen! Und genauso hatte sie vergessen ihm mitzuteilen, wo sie jetzt wohnte!

Lustlos und vorsichtig erhob sich die junge Frau aus der Wanne, trocknete sich rasch ab und warf sich ihren Bademantel über. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Gillians Telefon stand, und ließ sich mit der Nummer der Verwaltung der UTD verbinden. Als sich nach mehrfachem Klingeln endlich eine männliche Stimme meldete, bat sie darum, mit Mr. Barney Cantrell verbunden zu werden. Wieder musste sie eine Weile warten, ehe sich der Mann an der anderen Leitung zurückmeldete.

„Bei Mr. Cantrell nimmt keiner ab. Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht da. Tut mir leid, Miss.“

„Danke… ähm, und ein schönes Wochenende…“

Schuldbewusst legte sie auf. Barney ging ihr zwar auf die Nerven, aber es lag keineswegs in ihrer Absicht, ihn bewusst zu kränken. Außerdem wäre das von ihm gewünschte Gespräch sicherlich eine gute Möglichkeit, ihm ein für alle Mal klarzumachen, dass er sich keinerlei Hoffnungen auf sie machen sollte. Sie hatte sich nie für ihn interessiert und das würde wohl auch in Zukunft nicht der Fall sein. Doch wie konnte sie ihn jetzt erreichen, um ihm ihre neue Adresse mitzuteilen?

Einen Augenblick spielte Carol mit dem Gedanken, Andrew anzurufen, da Barney vermutlich gegen acht bei ihm an der Haustür klingeln würde, um sie abzuholen. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken gleich. Andrew würde sofort auflegen, wenn er ihre Stimme nur hörte. Es hatte also keinen Zweck. Doch es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass Alison sich mit ihm versöhnt hatte. Ihre Freundin wusste ja, wo sie jetzt wohnte, und würde es Barney bestimmt mitteilen.

Der letztere Gedanken beruhigte Carol wieder etwas. So abwegig war es nicht, dass sich die beiden wieder versöhnten. Und falls Barney bis Viertel nach acht tatsächlich nicht bei ihr eintraf, könnte sie immer noch Andrew anrufen.

Derart beschwichtigt kehrte Carol in ihr Zimmer zurück und machte sich für den Abend zurecht. Wie sie Barney einschätzte, würde er sie bestimmt in ein nobles Restaurant einladen. Also wählte sie einen hellen Rocken und eine weiße Sommerbluse. Dazu würde sie weiße Collegeschuhe tragen. Mit dieser Garderobe konnte sie sich überall sehen lassen. Es war neutral und ihrer Meinung nach durchaus angemessen für die bevorstehende Aussprache mit Barney…

 


	45. Chapter 45

Fünf vor acht klingelte es an der Wohnungstür, was Carol überraschte, und als sie öffnete, sah sie erstaunt, dass Barney mit einem kleinen Strauß Rosen davorstand.

„Guten Abend, Carol“, begrüßte sie der junge Anwalt, lächelte schüchtern und überreichte ihr den Strauß, den sie wie automatisch entgegennahm, immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass er hier war.

„Guten Abend“, erwiderte sie tonlos. Dann kam sie wieder zu sich, blickte schuldbewusst auf die Blumen und murmelte: „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich finde, es gehört sich, wenn man eine Dame zum Essen abholt“, meinte Barney verlegen und errötete etwas.

„Danke, nett von dir“, gab Carol zurück. „Komm doch einen Moment herein. Ich würde die Blumen gern noch ins Wasser stellen, bevor wir losfahren.“

Barney ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, trat ein und folgte der jungen Frau in die Küche, wo sie ihm Platz und etwas zu trinken anbot. Er lehnte beides dankend ab und beobachtete Carol dabei, wie sie in den Schränken nach einer Vase suchte, endlich eine größere fand, sie mit Wasser füllte und den Rosenstrauß darinnen platzierte.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich vergessen habe, dir meine neue Adresse mitzuteilen“, erklärte sie dabei.

„Das macht doch nichts“, tat Barney es ab. „Andrew sagte mir, dass du umgezogen seist.“

„Aha“, meinte Carol. Demnach musste Alison sich mit ihrem Freund versöhnt haben, woher sonst sollte Andrew ihre neue Adresse kennen. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass du mich gefunden hast. Denn es ist mir schon recht peinlich, dass ich es dir nicht selbst gesagt habe. Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Barney. Als es mir einfiel, rief ich in der Uni an, aber du warst wohl schon weg.“

„Ja, ich war seit heute Nachmittag unterwegs.“

„Bei dem herrlichen Wetter draußen ist das kein Wunder. Ich hoffe, du hattest nette Begleitung?“

„Eigentlich nicht, ich musste noch das eine oder andere erledigen“, erklärte Barney ausweichend. Tatsächlich hatte er sich von außen das Ewing-Gebäude genau angesehen. Andrews Worte hatten in dem jungen Anwalt tiefe Besorgnis um Carols Wohlergehen ausgelöst, aber das konnte er ihr ja nicht sagen. Sie würde bestimmt wieder ärgerlich darüber sein, weil er sich ungefragt in ihre Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte. Und ihm lag vor allem daran, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Wenn es wirklich so unangenehm war, bei Ewing Oil zu arbeiten, würde er alles daransetzen, um Carol da so rasch wie möglich herauszuholen. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie gezwungen war, Geld zu verdienen, weil sie mit ihrem Vater Krach hatte, woran vor allem er die Schuld trug. Hätte er damals nur seinen Mund gehalten, dann würde Carol jetzt immer noch in Houston studieren und sie wären sich womöglich inzwischen viel näher gekommen.

Carol war fertig damit, die Rosen zu arrangieren, und stellte die Vase nun mitten auf den Küchentisch.

„Ich denke, das ist ein guter Platz“, meinte sie und schaute fragend zu Barney hoch.

„Aber ja“, antwortete dieser und errötete ein wenig. Aus Verlegenheit warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und sagte: „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen, Carol. Ich habe um acht einen Tisch im Cattlemans Club reserviert.“

„Cattlemans Club? Ist das nicht ein furchtbar teures Restaurant?“

„Ich weiß nicht und das spielt auch keine Rolle, Carol. Man empfahl es mir wegen des hervorragenden Essens und der angenehmen Atmosphäre. Komm, mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir liegt wirklich viel daran, dass wir einen schönen Abend zusammen verbringen.“

„Wolltest du dich nicht eigentlich mit mir aussprechen, Barney?“ wandte Carol ein und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Das ist wahr, aber es spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass wir dabei gut speisen, oder?“

„Hm…“

„Ein Essen unter Freunden, Carol, bei dem wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können. Mehr verlange ich nicht, das verspreche ich dir.“

„Nun gut, gegen ein Essen unter Freunden ist wirklich nichts einzuwenden.“

Barney nickte und lächelte sie schüchtern an. Wie üblich lächelte sie nicht zurück. Sie war vorsichtig bei ihm, da sie befürchtete, dass die kleinste Freundlichkeit erneut Hoffnung in dem jungen Anwalt erweckte, sie doch für sich gewinnen zu können. Dennoch folgte sie ihm zu seinem Wagen, der unweit des Mietshauses stand, und stieg ein.

Die Fahrt in den Cattlemans Club verlief zunächst schweigend, bis Barney endlich leise begann: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich bei deinem Vater verplappert habe, Carol.“

„Das hilft jetzt auch nichts mehr“, gab sie in nüchternem Ton zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Eines Tages hätte er es sowieso erfahren, durch dich ist es eben früher geschehen. Warum lässt du dich auch von meinem Vater dazu einspannen, mir hinterherzuspionieren?“

„Aber so war das nicht!“ verteidigte sich der junge Mann. „Dein Vater bat mich lediglich darum, ein Auge auf dich zu haben, damit du in der Universität gut zurechtkommst. Er ist eben besorgt um dich, genauso wie ich es bin, Carol. Ich habe dich eben sehr gern.“

„Hör mal, Barney“, entgegnete das Mädchen in ernstem Ton und sah zu ihm hin, während er seinen Blick vorwiegend auf die Straße gerichtet hielt. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass du es aufrichtig meinst, und eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gegen dich. Doch du bist für mich lediglich ein Bekannter und dabei wird es auch bleiben, Barney. Bitte, hör auf, mich weiterhin zu bedrängen.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dich von mir bedrängt fühlst. Das lag niemals in meiner Absicht“, gab der junge Anwalt zurück und schenkte ihr kurz einen treuherzigen Blick. „Aber da es quasi meine Schuld ist, dass du nun in einer schwierigen Lage und weit weg von zu Hause bist, fühle ich mich für dich verantwortlich und würde dir gern helfen, wenn ich kann.“

„Das ist unnötig“, versicherte ihm Carol und musste nun doch etwas lächeln. „Ich komme ganz gut zurecht und habe auch neue Freunde in Dallas gefunden. Du musst dich also nicht schuldig fühlen, nur weil mein Vater es sehr gut verstand, dich für seine Zwecke zu manipulieren.“

„Dein Vater musste mich nicht manipulieren, und er hat es auch nicht getan. Er bat mich lediglich darum, ein Auge auf dich zu haben; und ich bin seiner Bitte gerne nachgekommen, weil du mir alles andere als gleichgültig bist, Carol. Vielleicht kann ich dir sogar helfen, eine neue Stellung zu finden. Wie ich hörte, ist es sehr stressig, für Ewing Oil zu arbeiten?“

Jetzt musste Carol unwillkürlich lachen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fragte dann: „Wer hat dir denn das erzählt, Barney? Bevor ich bei Ewing Oil anfing, war ich gezwungen, für einen schmierigen Typen in einer Pizzeria zu arbeiten. Das war anstrengend! Verglichen damit ist meine Arbeit als Sekretärin überaus angenehm. Meine Vorgesetzten sind nett und meine Kollegin Gillian ist mittlerweile eine gute Freundin für mich geworden. Ich habe wirklich keinen Grund, mich über meine Arbeit zu beklagen.“

„Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhält, dann freut es mich“, sagte Barney daraufhin und fuhr jetzt auf den Parkplatz des Catteman Clubs, wo er den Wagen unweit des Restaurants abstellte. Sie blieben noch einen Moment im Auto und er schaute Carol eindringlich an. „Dennoch, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann…“

„Du bist wirklich nett, Barney“, meinte Carol. „Aber ich versichere dir, dass es mir gut geht und du keinen Grund haben musst, dich wegen des Streits zwischen meinem Vater und mir schuldig zu fühlen. Natürlich habe ich mich damals sehr über dich geärgert, doch inzwischen sehe ich ein, dass du eigentlich nichts dafür kannst. Und wenn es dir hilft, dann versichere ich dir, dass ich dir nichts nachtrage.“

„Danke!“

Er wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert und lächelte nun wieder. Sie lächelte zurück und meinte: „Hast du mir nicht erzählt, das Essen hier wäre hervorragend?“

Barney lachte und nickte. Dann stiegen sie endlich aus dem Wagen und gingen langsam nebeneinander auf das Gebäude des Cattlemans Clubs zu.

„Betrachte mich bitte als einen guten Freund, Carol“, murmelte er.

Sie sah ihn dankbar an und erwiderte: „Gern, Barney.“

Dann öffnete er galant die Tür und ließ sie als Erste eintreten…

 

~*~

 

Gut gelaunt saß J. R. Susan gegenüber und grinste sie zufrieden an. Sie waren vor wenigen Minuten angekommen und er hatte erst einmal eine Flasche Champagner bestellt.

„Auf einen krönenden Abschluss unserer Geschäftsreise“, erklärte er, nachdem der Kellner weg war. Daraufhin lächelte sie ihn strahlend an und murmelte: „Und auf einen wunderbaren Ausklang dieses Abends…“

„Daran zweifle ich nicht“, erwiderte J. R. und betrachtete seine Sekretärin mit breitem Grinsen. Susan war für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu aufgedonnert, hatte sich in ein enges, rotes Satinkleid gezwängt, was an ihr alles andere als vorteilhaft aussah, und trug darüber ein schwarzes Bolerojäckchen mit langen Ärmeln. Nicht gerade das Passende für einen so warmen Abend wie diesen. Sie würde darin sicherlich schwitzen. Doch offenbar meinte sie, in diesem Aufzug verführerisch zu wirken, und er hatte keine Lust, mit einer Frau, die für ihn nichts weiter als ein vergnügliches Verhältnis auf Zeit darstellte, über Stilfragen zu diskutieren. Sie war jung und man konnte darüber hinwegsehen. Er jedenfalls tat es, denn es war ihm egal, wie sie außerhalb des Büros herumlief, solange er bei ihr auf seine Kosten kam. Es würde ihm Spaß machen, sie nachher in ihrem Schlafzimmer aus dem engen Kleid zu befreien.

J. R. grinste voller Vorfreude. Als er heute Nachmittag zu Hause ankam, teilte ihm seine Mutter mit, dass Sue Ellen die letzten paar Tage bei einer Freundin verbracht hätte und wahrscheinlich erst morgen Mittag nach Hause kommen würde. Er war überaus froh, seiner Gattin nicht begegnet zu sein, ging dann zunächst mal in das Haus, in dem er mit Sue Ellen wohnte, duschte sich ausgiebig, zog sich um und verbrachte danach eine Zeitlang am Pool zusammen mit der Familie. Dabei teilte ihm Bobby kurz mit, dass Gillian Peters die nächsten drei Wochen in Urlaub war. Da diese tüchtige junge Frau dies mehr als verdient hatte, fand J. R. das völlig in Ordnung, zumal das Sekretariat mit Susan und Carol gut besetzt war, so dass im Büro eigentlich alles reibungslos ablaufen sollte. Eine gute Gelegenheit für Susan, mal zu zeigen, was sie in ihrem Sekretärinnenkurs gelernt hatte und ihn auf diese Weise von ihrer beruflichen Qualifikation zu überzeugen. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja sogar die Gelegenheit, dass er noch einmal unter vier Augen mit Carol sprechen konnte? Zu dumm, dass er sich vor seiner Abreise nach Austin mit Bobby gestritten und aufgrund dessen sein angefangenes Gespräch mit der Frau, die er gerne die Seine nennen würde, nicht mehr fortgesetzt hatte.

Der Kellner servierte ihnen den Champagner eisgekühlt und J. R. ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn selbst zu entkorken und in die Gläser zu füllen. Dann stieß er mit Susan an und sie tranken einen Schluck.

„Was möchtest du essen, Schatz?“ fragte J. R.

Susan schlug zaghaft die Karte auf und schaute sie durch. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm und fragte: „Gibt es etwas, das du mir empfehlen würdest?“

„Die Gerichte hier sind alle sehr gut. Bestell dir ruhig, was du willst.“

„Was isst du, J. R.?“

„Ein gut durchgebratenes Steak, ich mag nun einmal gute Hausmannskost.“

„Aha…“, kam es gedehnt von Susans Lippen. Dann ließ sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Speisekarte wandern und las. Mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Liebhaber zu. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden…“

„Dann fragen wir den Kellner“, meinte J. R., hob seine Hand und eine Sekunde später war auch schon die Bedienung da. Susan schilderte ihm ihr Problem und er empfahl ihr etwas, das in ihren Ohren fremdländisch klang. Sie bestellte es und reichte dem Ober dann lächelnd die Karte zurück.

„Und Sie, Sir?“ wandte sich der Kellner danach an J. R.

„Das Übliche, George“, erwiderte der Gefragte.

Der Kellner nickte und verschwand. Susan sah ihm kurz nach, dann fragte sie an J. R. gewandt: „Bist du sehr oft hier?“

„Warum?“

„Hör mal, du bestellst ‚Das Übliche‘ und der Ober fragt nicht einmal, was du damit meinst.“

J. R. grinste breit.

„Ich bin Stammgast und er bedient mich meistens.“

„Du bist dem Cattlemans Club also treu?“ stellte Susan kokett fest und lächelte. „Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn du bei mir Stammgast werden würdest.“

Er lachte etwas, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und murmelte: „Nun, wir werden sehen…“

Sie setzte sich in Pose und streckte dabei ihre Brust etwas hervor.

„Du hast noch gar nichts zu meinem Kleid gesagt, J. R. Gefällt es dir?“

„Nun, es ist etwas gewagt…“, meinte er ausweichend. Er hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen, obwohl er den enganliegenden Stofffetzen an Susan wirklich geschmacklos fand.

„Alles nur für dich“, hauchte sie, da sie seine Antwort als Kompliment auffasste.

Er lächelte und schwieg. Dann nahm er plötzlich wahr, dass neue Gäste den Club betraten, und einen Moment später erstarrte er. Ungläubig blickte er die Neuankömmlinge an. Das war seine Carol mit einem ihm unbekannten Typen an ihrer Seite! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!

Ohne nachzudenken, erhob sich J. R. abrupt und ging auf Carol und ihren Begleiter zu. Er kam gleichzeitig mit dem Kellner bei ihnen an.

„Carol, was tust du denn hier?“ richtete er die Frage an seine Angebetete.

Nun erst nahm die junge Frau ihren Chef wahr und sah ihn irritiert an.

„J. R.? Schon aus Austin zurück?“ fragte sie nun ihrerseits. „Bist du mit deiner Frau hier?“

„Nein, nein, mit Susan“, erklärte er etwas verlegen. „Ich habe sie zum Essen eingeladen, als Abschluss unserer Geschäftsreise sozusagen…“

„Ah, wie nett“, meinte Carol, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie bemerkte, wie J. R. Barney anstarrte, und stellte vor: „Mein Begleiter, Mr. Barney Cantrell, der Sohn eines Freundes meines Vaters. – Barney, dies ist Mr. John Ross Ewing, einer meiner Vorgesetzten.“

„Sehr erfreut“, kam es tonlos über die Lippen des jungen Anwalts, der J. R. verwundert anstarrte. Das also war jener Mann, vor dem man sich laut Aussage von Andrew Howards in Acht nehmen sollte.

„Ganz meinerseits, Mr. Cantrell“, erwiderte J. R. knapp und schenkte ihm kurz die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dann wandte er sich wieder Carol zu. „Es wäre reizend, wenn dein Begleiter und du sich zu uns an den Tisch setzen würdet. Susan freut sich bestimmt auch darüber.“

Carol warf einen fragenden Blick zu Barney, der ziemlich betreten wirkte.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht recht“, meinte die Studentin dann und sah wieder zu ihrem Chef. „Eigentlich hat Mr. Cantrell mich eingeladen und extra einen Tisch hier für uns reservieren lassen.“

J. R. wandte sich an den Kellner, der bis jetzt nicht gewagt hatte, die Herrschaften zu unterbrechen.

„Ist es ein Problem, George, wenn Mr. Cantrell und seine entzückende Begleitung auf den bestellten Tisch verzichten und sich stattdessen zu mir setzen würden?“

„Natürlich nicht, Sir“, versicherte ihm der Kellner.

„Sehr schön“, behauptete J. R. und wandte sich wieder Barney zu. „Sie sehen also, es macht keinerlei Umstände, Mr. Cantrell. Wenn Carol und Sie mir also bitte folgen würden.“

Die Studentin kam seiner Bitte umgehend nach, während Barney es nur zögerlich tat. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte und war darüber hinaus alles andere als erfreut, den Abend nicht mit Carol allein verbringen zu können. Andererseits würde er wohl nicht so schnell eine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich einen persönlichen Eindruck von diesem J. R. Ewing zu verschaffen.

Kaum hatten sie sich an den Tisch zu J. R. und Susan gesetzt, verlor Ewing keine Zeit, Barney mit seiner Sekretärin bekanntzumachen. Der junge Anwalt erkannte sofort an Miss Stewards Gesicht, dass diese keineswegs über den Zuwachs an Gästen erfreut war. Dennoch fing sie sich rasch wieder und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Sie sind ein Freund von Miss Sanderson?“ erkundigte sie sich danach sofort interessiert.

„Ja, das könnte man sagen“, antwortete Barney lächelnd und bedachte Carol kurz mit einem warmen Blick von der Seite.

„Was halten Sie davon, mit uns auf den Abschluss meiner Geschäftsreise anzustoßen?“ unterbrach J. R. plötzlich die beginnende Unterhaltung zwischen seiner Sekretärin und dem jungen Anwalt.

„War sie denn erfolgreich?“ fragte Carol nach.

„Kann man so sagen“, erwiderte J. R. und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten erfahren und einige wichtige Kontakte knüpfen bzw. vertiefen können. Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt…“

„Dann darf man Ihnen wohl gratulieren?“ hakte Barney neugierig nach.

„Wenn Sie wollen“, meinte J. R. und bedachte den Kellner mit einem freundlichen Blick, als jener in diesem Moment für die beiden Neuankömmlinge zwei neue Sektgläser brachte sowie ihnen jeweils eine Speisekarte überreichte. Lächelnd wandte sich J. R. dann an Barney und fuhr fort: „Sie sind natürlich meine Gäste.“

„Danke, Mr. Ewing“, erwiderte der junge Anwalt und wunderte sich über die Großzügigkeit dieses Mannes, der laut Andrew doch ein menschlicher Hai war, der seine Mitarbeiter aussaugte und auch sonst nicht zimperlich sein sollte. Doch derselbe Mann saß hier mit einer seiner hübschen Mitarbeiterinnen, die er nach einer Geschäftsreise zum Abendessen in den Cattlemans  Club eingeladen hatte, und scheute sich auch nicht, aus Freude über seinen Erfolg ihn und Carol einzuladen. Würde ein menschlicher Hai das tun? Natürlich, wenn es ihm Vorteile einbrachte. Aber welche Vorteile gewann Ewing dadurch, seine beiden Sekretärinnen und ihn zum Essen einzuladen? Nein, irgendwie passte Andrews Behauptung nicht mit dem Bild zusammen, das er gerade von J. R. Ewing hatte. Doch er würde abwarten, ihn beobachten und auf der Hut sein.

J. R. schenkte ihnen die Sektgläser voll und bedachte dann Carol mit einem bewundernden Blick.

„Du siehst heute Abend wieder einmal sehr hübsch aus“, sagte er dann.

„Danke“, erwiderte sie verlegen und errötete etwas.

Susan beobachtete dies voller Eifersucht. Ihr hatte J. R. erst auf ihre Frage hin ein Kompliment gemacht, während er es dieser unscheinbaren Carol unaufgefordert machte. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was an deren einfacher Bekleidung, die aus Rock und Bluse bestand, so Besonderes war. Dennoch hatte Susan wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass ihr Chef sich zu Carol hingezogen fühlte, obwohl sie nicht einsah, was er an dieser grauen Maus fand.

Susan schaute zu Barney hin und bemerkte, dass dieser J. R. und Carol ebenfalls beobachtete. Der junge Mann sah gar nicht schlecht aus und trug einen eleganten Anzug. Er schien kein armer Schlucker zu sein, doch sein Blick verriet ihr deutlich, dass er nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, wie J. R. es verstand, die Aufmerksamkeit Carols für sich zu beanspruchen.

Der Blick, mit dem Susan dann ihre Kollegin bedachte, war alles andere als freundlich. Warum musste diese graue Maus ausgerechnet heute Abend mit ihrem Bekannten hier auftauchen? Sie hatte sich auf einen Abend allein mit J. R. gefreut, und nun musste sie ihre Zeit mit Carol und diesem Barney Cantrell verbringen. Das passte ihr ganz und gar nicht! Sie schaute erneut zu dem jungen Mann, der ihr sympathisch war, und wusste genau, dass auch ihm die derzeitige Situation unwillkommen war. Er wäre sicherlich froh, mit Carol allein zu sein.

„Wie läuft es mit dem Studium?“ erkundigte sich J. R. in diesem Augenblick bei ihrer Rivalin.

„Ganz gut“, meinte Carol lächelnd.

„Und gibt es etwas Neues aus dem Büro?“

„Nichts, außer dass Gillian Peters ab Montag drei Wochen Urlaub hat.“

„Was?!“ entfuhr es in diesem Moment Susan entsetzt. Doch sowohl J. R. als auch Carol ignorierten sie, während Barney die junge Sekretärin erstaunt musterte.

„Kommst du gut mit den neuen Arbeitszeiten zurecht?“ wollte J. R. von der Studentin wissen. Diese nickte. „Ist es dir auch nicht zu viel?“

„Nein, es geht schon“, antwortete Carol.

„Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sag es mir ruhig“, forderte J. R. sie auf und legte in diesem Augenblick wie unbeabsichtigt eine Hand auf ihre. Carol sah ihn fassungslos an, zog ihre Hand aber erst nach einer Weile weg. Als hätte er nichts gemerkt, fuhr er in väterlichem Ton fort: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überarbeitest. Falls du mehr Zeit fürs Studium brauchen solltest, dann finden wir schon eine Lösung. Scheu dich also nicht, dich an mich zu wenden.“

„Danke, das ist wirklich freundlich“, erwiderte Carol tonlos. Sie hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Was für ein Spiel trieb J. R. mit ihr? Was sollte das? Er wollte doch, dass sie sich distanziert zueinander benahmen, sich lediglich wie gute Bekannte begegneten. Dass er sie und Barney zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte, weil er zufällig auch mit Susan hier war, hatte sie noch in Ordnung gefunden, kannte sie ihn doch als überaus großzügigen Menschen. Aber plötzlich benahm er sich so… so… liebevoll… so fürsorglich… als wäre sie ihm wichtig…  als ob sie ihm viel bedeutete… es war zu viel! Sie hatte keine Lust auf diese Art Spielchen!

Carol schlug die Karte zu und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann stand sie auf und wandte sie sich an Barney: „Tut mir leid, aber mir ist plötzlich nicht gut. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir jetzt wieder gehen?“

Der junge Anwalt blickte alarmiert zu ihr hin, in seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Besorgnis um sie.

„Natürlich, Carol. Ich fahre dich auch sofort ins Krankenhaus!“ sagte er rasch und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Nein, nein, so schlimm ist es nicht“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Mir ist nur etwas flau im Magen, nichts weiter. Wenn ich mich zu Hause hinlege, wird es sicherlich besser werden.“

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, Mr. Cantrell!“ mischte sich da J. R. in entschlossenem Ton ein und erhob sich nun auch. Er sah ebenfalls besorgt aus. „Ich werde Carol nach Hause bringen!“

Erneut starrte die Studentin ihren Chef einen Augenblick lang fassungslos an, dann drehte sie sich um und eilte aus dem Club. Ohne Erklärung folgte J. R. ihr rasch. Barney wollte den beiden hinterhergehen, aber Susan hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie können mich doch hier nicht allein sitzenlassen, Mr. Cantrell“, sagte sie flehentlich und warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. Der unerfahrene Barney konnte diesen Augen nicht widerstehen und bekam Mitleid mit der hübschen, jungen Frau. Darum setzte er sich wieder, warf aber erneut einen Blick in Richtung Ausgang. Susan nahm tröstend eine seiner Hände in ihre und drückte sie. Dabei schnurrte sie ihm in einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit, Traurigkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit leise ins Ohr: „Lassen Sie die beiden doch ziehen. Wenn Sie Carol und J. R. folgen, würden Sie sie nur stören…“

„Wie bitte?!“ entfuhr es Barney und er drehte sich nun mit ungläubigem Blick zu Susan herum. Sie nickte und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf, entschlossen, sich an Carol dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihr den Abend mit J. R. verdorben hatte. Sollte ihr Bekannter doch denken, dass diese ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Chef unterhielt! Vielleicht hätte Carol dann in Zukunft einen Verehrer weniger.

„Ja, die beiden verstehen sich schon sehr gut…“, murmelte Susan und senkte den Blick.

„Wie gut denn?“ wollte Barney wissen. Sie hörte die Nervosität aus seiner Stimme heraus und beglückwünschte sich selbst innerlich dazu, dass ihre Lüge so einen Erfolg hatte. Dann schaute sie wieder zu ihm auf und flüsterte: „Darüber kann ich nicht sprechen, das verstehen Sie doch sicher, nicht wahr? Eine gute Sekretärin muss diskret sein.“

„So…? Ich glaube, ich verstehe…“, kam es über die Lippen des jungen Anwaltes und er sah Susan sehr viel interessierter an. „Sagen Sie, Miss Steward, macht Ihr Chef das öfter? Ich meine… hat er sich Ihnen auch… nun… unsittlich genähert?“

Mit dem unschuldigsten Blick, den sie aufsetzen konnte, sah Susan ihn an und behauptete: „Aber nein, J. R. verhält sich mir gegenüber wie ein Gentleman.“

„Aber wieso… bitte, verzeihen Sie, Miss Steward, weshalb tragen Sie dann… dieses Kleid?“

Susan starrte Barney erstaunt an, dann fragte sie: „Warum? Gibt es etwas an diesem Kleid auszusetzen?“

„Bitte, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel…“, begann Barney vorsichtig.

Susan klimperte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an und sah wie der reinste Unschuldsengel dabei aus.

„Gefalle ich Ihnen etwa nicht, Mr. Cantrell?“

„Doch, doch, es ist nur…“, stotterte Barney und wusste jetzt nicht, wie er ihr beibringen sollte, dass das enganliegende rote Kleid sie wie eine Dame des horizontalen Gewerbes aussehen ließ. Doch offensichtlich wusste diese junge Frau gar nichts von dieser Wirkung. Sie schien ein anständiges Mädchen zu sein und er wollte sie keineswegs beleidigen.

„Ich finde… also, das Kleid, das Sie tragen, Miss Steward…“

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Susan.“

„Gern, Susan, und ich heiße Barney.“

„Barney“, säuselte sie liebenswürdig und lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Was ist denn mit meinem Kleid?“

„Es… es steht Ihnen nicht…“, brachte er endlich über die Lippen. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, lächelte dann aber erneut.

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, mich darauf hinzuweisen“, erwiderte sie freundlich. „Ich werde es also nie wieder tragen, das verspreche ich Ihnen, Barney. Sieht es sehr schlimm an mir aus?“

„Es macht Sie sicherlich älter als Sie sind“, wand sich der junge Mann, der von Susans Verhalten völlig verunsichert war. In diesem Augenblick kam der Kellner an ihren Tisch und servierte Susan das Essen, das sie bestellt hatte. Ein großer Teller mit Meeresfrüchten, wie sie jetzt erkannte. Etwas, das sie nicht besonders gerne aß. Aber sie wollte unbedingt die Dame von Welt spielen und lächelte daher George an.

„Mr. Ewing ist – glaube ich – soeben gegangen, George“, sprach sie den Kellner mit dieser vertraulichen Anrede an. Dieser lächelte daraufhin leicht spöttisch und erklärte: „Ich weiß Bescheid, Miss. Selbstverständlich wird es wie immer gehandhabt werden. Lassen Sie es sich also schmecken.“

„Danke“, sagte Susan, überrascht von dieser Information. War J. R. etwa schon des Öfteren mit irgendwelchen Weibern hier gewesen?

Der Kellner wandte sich nun in höflichem Ton an Barney: „Haben Sie schon gewählt, Sir?“

„Bringen Sie mir das Gleiche wie Miss Steward“, erwiderte der junge Anwalt. „Wenn es so schmeckt, wie es aussieht, muss es köstlich sein.“

„Vielen Dank, Sir“, gab George zurück, verneigte sich leicht vor ihm und nahm dann die Speisekarten wieder entgegen, bevor er sich entfernte.

„Sie mögen dieses Fischzeug?“ fragte Susan erstaunt.

„ _Frutti di mare_   ist der richtige Ausdruck dafür“, belehrte sie Barney lächelnd. „Und ja, ich mag es!“

„Seien Sie nachsichtig mit mir“, bat Susan mit ihrem charmantesten Lächeln. „Ich bin nur ein einfaches Mädchen und, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es noch nie gegessen.“

„Es wird Ihnen munden“, versprach Barney, der von der vermeintlichen Aufrichtigkeit seines weiblichen Gegenübers völlig angetan war. Einmal abgesehen von dem geschmacklosen Kleid sah Susan ganz hübsch aus und schien recht nett zu sein. Warum also nicht den Abend mit ihr verbringen? Vielleicht erfuhr er während ihrer Unterhaltung so nebenbei das Eine oder Andere von Ewing Oil…

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Verzweifelt schaute sich Carol draußen nach einer Telefonzelle um. Wenn Barney sie nicht heimfuhr, würde sie sich eben ein Taxi rufen! Auf keinen Fall wollte sie von J. R. nach Hause gefahren werden!

„Carol! Warte doch! Carol!“ hörte sie da hinter sich die Stimme ihres Chefs rufen. Ohne nachzudenken lief sie einfach davon. Sie wollte jetzt nicht in seiner Nähe sein, nicht gerade jetzt, wo die ersten Tränen aus ihren Augen traten. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie weinte…

Eine Hand legte sich mit festem Griff um ihren linken Unterarm und sie nahm nun erst wahr, dass diese Hand zu J. R. gehörte, der neben ihr herrannte.

„Carol, bitte! Lauf nicht weg!“

Sie stoppte, sah aber von ihm weg. Ihre Tränen flossen ungehindert über ihre Wangen. Zwei Arme legten sich behutsam um ihre Schultern und sie hörte, wie J. R. leise fragte: „Was ist denn los, Carol? Warum bist du vor mir weggelaufen?“

Sie schniefte als Antwort, unfähig, ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bringen.

„Welcher Kummer plagt dich, Liebes?“

Sein besorgter Ton schnitt ihr ins Herz. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihm doch nicht so gleichgültig war?

Sie drehte sich mit tränenverschmiertem Antlitz zu ihm um und schaute ihn an. Im Dämmerlicht sah J. R., wie ihre Augen feucht schimmerten und die Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzerten. Ohne ein Wort zog er sie einfach in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. Sie weinte wieder ein bisschen und er strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken.

„Was immer es ist, Carol, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin“, murmelte er tröstend in ihr Ohr. „Macht dieser Kerl, dieser Cantrell, dir Kummer?“

„Wie?“ fragte Carol mit tränenerstickter Stimme, löste sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Dieser Cantrell… ist er der Grund, warum du weinst?“ erkundigte sich J. R. erneut.

„Nein, Barney hat mir nichts getan“, erklärte sie ihm, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. „Du bist es, der mich verwirrt!“

„Ich?“ fragte J. R. überrascht und starrte sie an. „Habe ich dich etwa mit irgendetwas gekränkt, Carol? Wenn es so ist, geschah dies ohne jede Absicht. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich dir zugetan bin.“

„Da, jetzt bist du schon wieder so nett zu mir“, antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „J. R., ich dachte, du wolltest eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns wahren aus Rücksicht auf deine Ehe.“

„Meine Ehe!“ schnaubte er und verzog seinen Mund leicht verächtlich. „Meine Ehe existiert nur auf dem Papier! Aber ich glaube, das erzählte ich dir schon ein paar Mal.“

Wieder trat ein besorgter Blick auf sein Gesicht und er fragte: „Doch was ist mit dir, Carol? Warum bist du mit diesem Barney Cantrell hier? Wo ist dein Freund Jack?“

„Er ist zu seinen Eltern gefahren…“, kam es automatisch über ihre Lippen, doch sie wirkte irritiert. „Wie kommst du jetzt ausgerechnet auf Jack?“

„Nun ja, bist du nicht mit ihm zusammen?“

Zunächst starrte ihn Carol verständnislos an, dann huschte plötzlich ein Hauch von Erkenntnis über ihre Miene und sie lächelte unwillkürlich etwas. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und erklärte: „Aber nein, J. R., wie kommst du denn darauf? Jack ist seit meiner Kindheit ein sehr guter Freund von mir und weiter nichts.“

Nun war es an J. R., verständnislos dreinzuschauen, und eine Weile starrte er sie nur betreten an. Endlich fragte er leise: „Wirklich? Dieser Jack ist wirklich… nur ein Freund?“

„Ja, er ist wirklich nur ein Freund… wenn auch ein sehr guter Freund.“

„Und er… bist du sicher, dass er wirklich keinerlei Absichten auf dich hat? Ich meine…“

„Nein, J. R., Jack ist mit einer wirklich fabelhaften Frau zusammen und die beiden lieben sich sehr.“

Über das Antlitz des Ölbarons glitt ein Lächeln der Erleichterung. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte damit zaghaft über Carols Wange, während er sie mit einem liebevollen Blick bedachte. In seinen Augen begann es, verdächtig feucht zu schimmern.

„Er ist in einer Beziehung mit einer anderen?“ fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, und die beiden sind glücklich miteinander.“

„Oh, Carol, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich darüber bin.“

„Du bist froh darüber?“ wunderte sich die Studentin.

„Ja, aber ja…“, sagte er und lachte nun etwas. Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie Carol gut erkennen konnte. Einen Moment später zog er sie wieder fest an sich und drückte sie, hielt sie einige Minuten lang fest. Endlich wisperte er leise: „Carol, ich liebe dich… nur dich…“

„Ich liebe dich auch, J. R.“, gab sie ebenfalls im Flüsterton zurück. „Aber es darf ja nicht sein…“

Er entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen, lächelte sie an und erklärte: „Ich will mit keiner anderen außer dir mein weiteres Leben verbringen.“

„Und was ist mit Sue Ellen?“

„Ich werde mich von ihr trennen“, versprach er und es klang aufrichtig. „Eine saubere Scheidung wird wohl endlich für klare Verhältnisse sorgen.“

„Wie traurig das doch ist“, murmelte Carol und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Ihr beide habt euch doch sicher einmal geliebt?“

„Ja, ich war mal sehr verliebt in Sue Ellen“, gab J. R. zu. „Aber das ist schon lange vorbei. Wie gesagt, unsere Ehe besteht nur noch auf dem Papier. Stell dir vor, als ich heimkam, war sie nicht da und ich erfuhr von meiner Mutter, dass meine Frau Gemahlin ein paar Tage bei einer Freundin verbringt. Ein besseres Beispiel dafür, dass sie mich kein bisschen vermisst, gibt es wohl kaum, oder?“

Carol schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Sue Ellen und Cliff Barnes in einem Café zusammen sitzen und lachen gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich zog J. R’s. Frau die Gesellschaft dieses zwielichtigen Politikers derjenigen ihres Mannes vor, hatte ihn nicht einmal auf seine Geschäftsreise begleitet. Vermutlich gab es wirklich nichts mehr, was die Eheleute Ewing miteinander verband. Sie brauchte also keinerlei schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, nur weil sie J. R. liebte.

„Ach, Carol, eigentlich hätte ich lieber dich anstatt Susan auf meine Geschäftsreise nach Austin mitgenommen, aber erstens steht dein Studium dem dagegen und zweitens dachte ich, du seist mit diesem Jack zusammen“, erklärte J. R. ihr gerade. „Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken, so sehr habe ich dich vermisst.“

„Und ich dachte, du willst nichts mehr von mir wissen…“, murmelte sie.

„Nicht doch, Carol!“

„Du wolltest, dass wir uns wieder förmlich anreden und uns distanziert begegnen, J. R.“

„Zum Glück ist das keinem von uns beiden gelungen“, sagte er lächelnd, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Carol schloss die Augen, erwiderte seinen Kuss und schlang dabei gleichzeitig ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er hob sie unvermittelt hoch und trug sie zu seinem Wagen. Dabei bedachte er sie erneut mit einem Blick voller Zärtlichkeit.

„Ist dir immer noch flau im Magen, Carol?“ fragte er leise.

„Nein, eigentlich kribbelt es nur, weil ich so glücklich bin“, gab sie zaghaft zurück und küsste ihn wieder. Er lächelte breit, stellte sie auf ihre Beine, schloss den Wagen auf und öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie. Bereitwillig stieg sie ein, konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Als er neben ihr einstieg und den Motor startete, sagte sie: „Ich bin umgezogen, J. R.“

„Ach ja?“ fragte er und sah sie erstaunt an. „Und wo wohnst du jetzt?“

Als sie ihm ihre Adresse nannte, wirkte er ein wenig beunruhigt.

„In dem Haus wohnt doch auch Miss Peters“, meinte er dann.

„Ja, das stimmt! Sie war so freundlich, mich als Mitbewohnerin bei sich aufzunehmen“, klärte Carol ihn auf.

„Hm… ich wüsste da ein nettes kleines Hotel etwas außerhalb von Dallas, wo wir beide ganz ungestört wären…“

„Nein, J. R., kein Hotel!“

„Nun, aber Miss Peters zieht womöglich falsche Schlüsse, wenn ich dich nach Hause begleite.“

„Gillian ist heute Nachmittag abgereist und kommt erst in etwa drei Wochen zurück.“

„Oh, das ändert die Sache natürlich!“ meinte J. R., über dessen Gesicht nun ein breites Lächeln glitt. „Demnach wären wir also in deiner neuen Bleibe völlig unter uns, Carol?“

„Ja, und wir können uns ungestört miteinander unterhalten.“

„Sicherlich, Carol, sicherlich“, erwiderte er zufrieden, fuhr dann vom Parkplatz des Cattlemans Clubs herunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Carols neuem Zuhause, wo er seine Angebetete ungestört verführen wollte…

 

~*~

 

Susan verbrachte einen sehr angenehmen Abend in Gesellschaft von Barney Cantrell. Nachdem sie erfuhr, dass dessen Vater eine gutgehende Anwaltspraxis in Houston besaß, die er später mal übernehmen würde, und er selbst derzeit als Gastdozent an der UTD unterrichtete, war sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Allem Anschein nach war der junge Anwalt eine recht gute Partie. Er gefiel ihr, und dass er sich von ihr schnell verunsichern ließ, amüsierte sie sehr. Sie fand es richtig süß.

„Woher kennen Sie Miss Sanderson eigentlich?“ fragte Susan schließlich, denn ihr hatte J. R. den jungen Mann lediglich als Bekannten von Carol vorgestellt.

„Unsere Väter sind befreundet“, erklärte Barney liebenswürdig. „Daher kenne ich Carol schon lange.“

„Sie erzählt sehr wenig über sich“, meinte Susan, neugierig geworden. „Ist Miss Sandersons Vater auch Rechtsanwalt?“

„Ja, einer der gefragtesten in Houston.“

„Oh, das ist ja interessant! Aber wenn Miss Sandersons Vater so ein erfolgreicher Rechtsanwalt ist, dann frage ich mich wirklich, warum sie nicht auch Jura studiert, sondern Betriebswirtschaft – und noch dazu in Dallas!“

„Ach, daran bin nur ich schuld“, meinte Barney zerknirscht. „Carol hat mir zwar verziehen, aber dennoch fühle ich mich für die gesamte Situation, in der sie sich befindet, verantwortlich.“

„Wie kann ein charmanter Mann wie Sie an irgendetwas die Schuld tragen?“

Barney lächelte geschmeichelt und errötete zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend aufgrund der Nettigkeiten, mit denen ihn Susan immer wieder bedachte.

„Sie denken wirklich zu gut von mir, Susan, aber dass Carol jetzt hier in Dallas studiert und arbeitet, ist tatsächlich meine Schuld! Wissen Sie, als sie mit dem Jurastudium in Houston begann, war ich dort Tutor und Dr. Sanderson bat mich, ein Auge auf Carol zu haben und ihr ein wenig zur Seite zu stehen. Natürlich habe ich es gern getan, weil ich schon immer eine Schwäche für sie hatte.“

„Sie sind so fürsorglich, Barney“, meinte Susan zuckersüß. „Kein Wunder, dass Carol sie mag.“

„Damals mochte sie mich nicht“, erklärte er mit dem Ausdruck des Bedauerns. „Ich glaube, ich habe es in Punkte Fürsorglichkeit bei ihr wohl etwas übertrieben. Sie war jedenfalls ziemlich genervt und bar mich immer wieder, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Hätte ich es doch nur getan!“

„Carol weiß eben nicht zu schätzen, wie gut Sie es mit ihr meinen.“

„Nett, dass Sie es so sehen, Susan, aber ich fürchte, dass Carol völlig recht hatte. Sie müssen wissen, dass Dr. Sanderson es gerne gesehen hätte, wenn aus seiner Tochter und mir ein Paar geworden wäre, und ich selbst war sehr in sie verliebt gewesen. Ich habe noch immer eine Menge für sie übrig, aber inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, dass man Liebe wohl nicht erzwingen kann.“

„Und weil Carol sich nicht dem Wunsch ihres Vaters fügen wollte, ist sie nach Dallas abgehauen?“

„Aber nein, das stimmt so nicht ganz!“ berichtigte Barney sein weibliches Gegenüber und lachte etwas. „Carol merkte sehr schnell, dass ihr Jura nicht recht lag. Ihr Interesse richtete sich stattdessen vermehrt auf Betriebswirtschaft und sie wechselte einfach ihr Studienfach, ohne es ihrem Vater zu sagen. Sie befürchtete wohl, dass er damit nicht einverstanden wäre… Leider war ich so unachtsam, mich eines Abends während eines Essens im Hause der Sandersons zu verplappern, woraufhin es zwischen Carol und ihrem Vater zu einem heftigen Streitgespräch kam. Natürlich habe ich versucht, zwischen den beiden zu schlichten, aber ohne Erfolg… Und das Nächste, was ich hörte war, dass Carol zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Alison nach Dallas ging, um dort ihr Studium fortzusetzen…“

„Eine verfahrene Geschichte“, meinte Susan und nickte. Dann legte sie sanft eine Hand auf Barneys Unterarm und sagte: „Aber Sie trifft wirklich keine Schuld an dem Ganzen. Es ist Carols eigene Schuld, wenn sie nicht in der Lage ist, ihrem Vater ehrlich zu sagen, dass das Jura-Studium ihr nicht gefällt. Kein Wunder, dass er wütend auf sie ist. Ich kann Dr. Sandersons Reaktion gut nachvollziehen.“

„Nun ja, dass er wütend und enttäuscht darüber ist, dass Carol sich ihm nicht anvertraute, verstehe ich auch noch. Aber seine Tochter aus dem Haus zu werfen, ihr jegliche finanzielle Unterstützung zu entziehen und ihr zu verbieten, Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder aufzunehmen, halte ich für stark übertrieben. Wenn ich doch nur meinen Mund gehalten hätte…“

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, Barney“, beschwichtigte Susan den jungen Anwalt noch einmal. Innerlich jedoch erfüllte es sie mit Schadenfreude zu hören, dass Carol Sanderson Krach mit ihrem Dad hatte. Sie konnte ihre Rivalin nun einmal nicht leiden, da J. R. sie ihr eindeutig vorzog.

Susan schenkte Barney ein süßes Lächeln und fragte: „Sind Sie immer noch in Carol verliebt?“

„Ein wenig“, gab er zu und nickte.

„Wie schade“, murmelte Susan mit ehrlichem Bedauern und strich ihm leicht über den Handrücken. „Können wir dann wenigstens Freunde werden? Ich finde Sie nämlich sehr nett, Barney.“

Der Rotton auf den Wangen des jungen Mannes färbte sich noch eine Spur dunkler und er blickte verlegen auf seinen inzwischen ziemlich leeren Teller.

„Ich finde Sie auch nett, Susan“, sagte er dann leise und sah wieder schüchtern zu ihr auf. „Natürlich können wir Freunde sein, sehr gern sogar.“

Sie strahlte ihn an und er fühlte sich etwas besser als vorhin. Obwohl der Abend ganz anders verlaufen war, als er es sich ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte, war es schön gewesen. Susan Steward war ein reizendes Mädchen und er hatte nicht übel Lust, sich wieder mit ihr zu verabreden. Carol hatte ihm ja deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie für ihn nie etwas anderes als Freundschaft empfinden würde. Er akzeptierte es zwar, aber es hatte ihm weh getan. Vielleicht sollte er Andrews Ratschlag beherzigen, sich von Carol möglichst fernhalten und stattdessen mit anderen Frauen ausgehen. Diese Susan Steward schien ihn wirklich zu mögen. Es sprach also nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich näher kennenlernen würden.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, mich nach Hause zu fahren, Barney?“ fragte Susan in diesem Moment.

„Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie es wünschen“, antwortete er freundlich. „Aber sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nichts mehr wollen?“

„Ich möchte nichts mehr essen, Barney, und Sie?“

„Auch nicht!“

„Perfekt!“ behauptete Susan und hob ihre Hand zum Zeichen, dass George zu ihnen kommen sollte. Einen Moment später stand der Keller bei ihnen, fragte wie es geschmeckt habe und ob er noch etwas für die Herrschaften tun könne.

„Es war hervorragend“, lobte Barney, während Susan nur etwas lächelte.

„Besten Dank, Sir, ich werde es dem Koch bestellen“, versprach George freundlich.

„Bringen Sie mir dann bitte die Rechnung!“

„Oh nein, Sir, das ist nicht nötig! Mr. Ewing gab mir vorhin recht deutlich zu verstehen, dass Sie seine Gäste sind.“

Barney wirkte darüber nicht sonderlich glücklich, gab aber nach und nickte.

„Also gut, dann muss ich mich wohl bei Mr. Ewing bedanken. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, George.“

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Cantrell, den wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Beehren Sie uns doch bald wieder.“

„Vielleicht tue ich das!“ meinte Barney und lächelte dem Kellner zu. Dann erhob er sich, half Susan beim Aufstehen und geleitete sie hinaus zu seinem Wagen. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er fast wie neu aussah. Entweder verdiente Barney sehr gut oder sein Vater ließ sich nicht lumpen.

Barney hielt ihr galant die Tür auf und sie stieg dankend ein. Dann startete er und fuhr los, wobei sie ihm sagte, wo genau er entlangfahren musste, um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Bereits zehn Minuten später stand der junge Anwalt in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, da sie ihn noch zu einem Glas Weißwein eingeladen hatte.

„Nett haben Sie es hier, Susan“, meinte Barney und schaute sich um. „Richtig gemütlich!“

„Da haben Sie recht“, antwortete sie lächelnd. „Aber auf die Dauer will ich hier nicht bleiben. Ich habe kaum Platz, um all meine Schuhe und Kleider unterzubringen. Für Bücher ist erst recht kein Platz. Mir bleibt also nur eine Küchenzeile, ein kleiner Esstisch und ein etwas größeres Schlafzimmer.“

„Verdienen Sie denn nicht genug als Sekretärin bei Ewing Oil?“ erkundigte sich Barney mitfühlend.

„Oh, ich arbeite noch nicht allzu lange in dieser Position“, erklärte ihm Susan heiter. „Und wenn alles gut geht, kann ich mir nach der Probezeit eine etwas größere Wohnung zulegen. Doch bis dahin will ich es mir hier so behaglich wie möglich machen.“

„Ja, das würde ich auch tun“, meinte Barney. Sie stieß lächelnd mit ihm an und trank einen Schluck, während sie den jungen Anwalt nicht aus den Augen ließ. Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt, diese Nacht gemeinsam mit J. R. zu verbringen. Doch da dieser sie wegen Carol sitzenließ und damit ihren schönen Plan zunichtemachte, sah sie nicht ein, warum sie sich ihr Vergnügen nicht anderweitig holen sollte.

„Ich finde Sie wirklich sehr nett“, erklärte sie und näherte sich dem jungen Anwalt. „Wollen wir nicht auf unsere Freundschaft anstoßen und Brüderschaft miteinander trinken, Barney?“

„Warum nicht?“ gab er nach und lächelte dieses schüchterne Lächeln, das sie bezaubernd fand. Sie schlangen ihre Arme ineinander und nahmen noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Dann sagte sie: „Ich heiße Susan.“

„Ich heiße Barney“, antwortete er.

„Ein Name, der gut zu dir passt“, behauptete sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und meinte: „Du bist ein reizendes Mädchen, Susan, und ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen, um dich besser kennenzulernen.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen“, murmelte sie und schenkte ihm einen verheißungsvollen Blick. „Am Besten fangen wir gleich damit an…“

„Womit?“ fragte er irritiert.

„Uns besser kennenzulernen“, erklärte sie und ergriff ihn am Unterarm. „Komm mit, Barney, und ich sorge dafür, dass du Carol Sanderson vergisst! Du bist ohnehin zu schade für ein so verwöhntes Mädchen, das dich nicht zu schätzen weiß!“

„Aber, Susan, was redest du denn da?!“

„Bleib bei mir heute Nacht, Barney, bitte!“

„Nicht doch, wir kennen uns doch kaum!“

Statt einer Antwort küsste ihn Susan erneut, aber diesmal erwiderte Barney ihren Kuss nicht. Vielmehr trat er einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie fassungslos an. Etwas, das Susan noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Was ist denn, Barney? Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht?“

„Doch, natürlich… aber, nun ja… Susan, wir kennen uns doch kaum.“

„Was macht das schon aus, wenn wir uns beide sympathisch finden? Das Kennenlernen können wir immer noch nachholen.“

Barney schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Nicht doch, Susan, das gehört sich nicht. Du hast vermutlich einfach zu viel getrunken und bist nicht ganz bei dir.“

„Oh doch, ich weiß genau, was ich will. Bitte, bleib heute Nacht bei mir!“

„Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, aber ich bin kein Mann, der die Unzurechnungsfähigkeit einer Frau ausnutzt. Gute Nacht, Susan, und schlaf dich richtig aus!“

Damit stellte Barney sein Glas auf dem Küchentisch ab und verließ rasch die Wohnung. Susan starrte ihm verdattert hinterher. Es war ihr noch nie passiert, dass ein Mann es ablehnte, mit ihr zu schlafen.

Sie dachte einen Augenblick lang darüber nach, rief sich noch einmal die ganze Situation ins Gedächtnis zurück und musste dann unwillkürlich darüber kichern. Dieser Barney Cantrell war einfach zu süß. Ein wohlerzogener junger Mann aus gutem Hause mit hervorragenden Manieren, dazu unerfahren und schüchtern. Wie süß! Es war einfach rührend, dass er die Situation nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen wollte, weil er glaubte, sie sei ein wenig betrunken und daher nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen. Nun gut, dann würde sie ihn in diesem Glauben lassen und sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen, wenn sie ihn wiedersah. Denn sie wollte sich wieder mit ihm treffen. Sie fand Barney ganz attraktiv, aber ihr gefiel es vor allem, dass sie ihn leicht an der Nase herumführen konnte. Vermutlich wäre er ein sehr viel angenehmerer Gefährte als J. R. und außerdem war er noch ledig. Allerdings war er gewiss nicht so reich wie ihr Chef und Liebhaber und sie wollte J. R. auch nicht einfach dieser grauen Maus Carol überlassen, die einen Prachtkerl wie den Ölmagnaten gar nicht zu würdigen wusste.

Der Gedanke an Carol ließ Susans frohe Stimmung rapide sinken. Es erfüllte sie mit Zorn, dass J. R. dieser unscheinbaren Person regelrecht nachgelaufen war und sie mit Barney einfach im Cattlemans Club sitzengelassen hatte. Wohin die beiden wohl verschwunden waren? Ob J. R. die Nacht mit Carol Sanderson verbrachte?

Susan war zwar eifersüchtig auf die Studentin, fand jedoch die Vorstellung, dass J. R. Ewing die Nacht mit dieser grauen Maus verbrachte, so absurd, dass sie laut auflachen musste. Carol Sanderson war genau die Art von Mädchen des Typs ‚Rühr-mich-nicht-an‘, die sie zur Genüge aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Naiv und von romantischen Vorstellungen erfüllt, träumten sie von der großen Liebe, die ewig andauerte, und wollten sich deshalb für den ‚Einen‘, ihren ‚Mr. Right‘, aufbewahren. Genauso war Carol gestrickt. Und dennoch schien J. R. sie zu mögen, zu schätzen und zu bewundern. Gekränkt erinnerte Susan sich daran, dass er ihr kein Kompliment über ihr rotes Kleid gemacht hatte, Carol jedoch sofort damit bedachte, als sie sich an ihren Tisch setzte. Dabei sah ihre Rivalin nach gar nichts Besonderem aus!

Und plötzlich beschlich Susan ein erschreckender Gedanke: Was, wenn J. R. in Carol Sanderson verliebt war? Sein Entgegenkommen mit der Arbeitszeit wegen ihres Studiums und dass er die graue Maus fördern wolle, weil er sie schätzte, schienen darauf hinzudeuten. Ja, sie konnte sich noch deutlich an derlei Aussagen von J. R. erinnern… aber verliebt in Carol? Konnte er wirklich in eine Frau wie Carol verliebt sein? Eine so langweilige, kleine, unscheinbare Person, die kaum etwas sagte?

Susan fiel auch wieder ein, wie sehr Gillian Peters Carol schätzte und sie immer in Schutz nahm. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen, waren womöglich miteinander befreundet? Und was sollte es überhaupt bedeuten, dass Gillian einfach drei Wochen Urlaub nahm, ohne dies ihr gegenüber auch nur mit einer Silbe zu erwähnen? All das zeigte ihr deutlich genug, dass Gillian sie nicht mochte! Aber das war ihr egal! Immerhin war sie die Chefsekretärin… und sie war es auch, die mit J. R. auf Geschäftsreise gehen durfte… und danach verbrachte sie ein paar wunderbare Tage allein mit ihm in dem Ferienhaus seines Freundes Tom!

Dieser Gedanke verbesserte Susans Laune wieder ein wenig. Ja, sie war J. R’s. Geliebte und nicht diese Carol Sanderson! Aber womöglich träumte ihr Chef davon, die langweilige kleine Carol zu knacken! Bestimmt war sie noch Jungfrau und es reizte ihn vermutlich, sie zu verführen. J. R. konnte sehr charmant sein, wenn er nur wollte, und er verstand es, eine Frau um den Finger zu wickeln. Auf die Dauer würde selbst die tugendhafte Miss ‚Rühr-mich-nicht-an‘ aus Houston ihm nicht widerstehen können! Und wenn ihr Chef die Kleine erstmal zu seiner Geliebten gemacht hatte, entledigte er sich vielleicht der ihm dann möglicherweise lästigen Miss Steward! Bereits früher hatte J. R. sie rüde zurechtgewiesen, wenn sie es gewagt hatte, seine ‚heilige‘ Carol zu kritisieren.

Die letztere Erkenntnis traf Susan zutiefst, da sie spürte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung der Wahrheit sehr nahe kam. Und im selben Augenblick, da sie in Carol eine Gefahr für ihr Ziel, Mrs. Ewing zu werden, sah, beschloss Susan, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu unternehmen, um die ungeliebte Rivalin loszuwerden. Doch was konnte sie tun, ohne sich den Zorn von J. R., Bobby oder Gillian Peters zuzuziehen? Im Büro musste sie subtil vorgehen, das war klar. Aber Gillian war für drei Wochen fort… genügend Zeit also, um etwas zu finden, womit sie Carol die Arbeit im Sekretariat schwer machen könnte. Die Ewing-Brüder waren öfter einmal außer Haus, so dass sie weitgehend freie Hand besäße und die unbemerkt die Sachen, zu denen sie einfach keine Lust hatte, bequem an ihre Rivalin deligieren könnte. Carol kam ja nur stundenweise ins Büro und erledigte immer ohne Murren alles, was sie in ihrer Ablage fand. Und falls sich die Studentin mal wundern sollte, weshalb sie so viel zu schreiben bekam, würde sie ihr einfach erklären, dass eben viel zu tun sei. Wie sie Carol kannte, würde diese sich damit zufriedengeben. Susan lächelte. Ja, dieser Plan gefiel ihr recht gut. Aber reichte das aus, um ihre Rivalin aus der Firma zu ekeln? Vermutlich nicht… doch da gab es ja noch Dr. Sanderson, den renommierten Anwalt aus Houston. Es würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn er durch ein anonymes Schreiben erfuhr, dass seine Tochter in Dallas ein Verhältnis mit einem verheirateten Mann unterhielt!

Susan kicherte schadenfroh über diesen Einfall. Ja, das könnte ihr vermutlich Carol ein für alle Mal vom Hals schaffen, damit sie J. R. wieder ganz allein für sich hatte!

Denn egal, wie zornig Dr. Sanderson auf seine Tochter auch immer war: Sein Fleisch und Blut wäre ihm sicherlich viel zu schade dazu, das heimliche Liebchen eines Ehemannes zu sein! Allein, dass er Barney darum gebeten hatte, ein Auge auf sein Töchterlein zu haben, sprach doch sehr dafür, wie wichtig ihm Carol war. Bestimmt würde er so schnell wie möglich nach Dallas kommen, seine Tochter packen und mit sich nach Houston nehmen! Und schon war das Problem Carol beseitigt…

Vergnügt sprang Susan unter die Dusche und beschloss dabei gut gelaunt, dass sie am Montag im Büro Erkundigungen über einen Dr. Sanderson aus Houston einziehen würde. Denn sie wollte doch sichergehen, dass das anonyme Schreiben Carols Vater auch ganz bestimmt erreichte…

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

J. R. parkte seinen Wagen unweit von Carols neuer Bleibe und ging dann mit ihr zusammen hinauf in das Appartement, das sie mit Gillian teilte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ fragte Carol, nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatten.

„Hast du denn etwas da?“ stellte er die Gegenfrage, worauf seine Angebetete lächelnd die Schultern zuckte und in die Küche eilte, wo sie gewiss in den Schränken nachsah. Er blickte ihr bewundernd hinterher, freute sich darauf, dass dieser anmutige Körper bald in seinen Armen liegen würde; und wenn er erst an ihre rosigen, weichen Lippen dachte, musste er sich sehr beherrschen, nicht über Carol herzufallen. Aber er durfte bei ihr nicht zu schnell vorgehen, sie war ja noch ein unerfahrenes Mädchen, man musste sie behutsam behandeln… und er wollte sie wegen mangelnder Selbstbeherrschung nicht wieder verlieren. Jetzt, wo sie endlich bereit dazu schien, sich von ihm verführen zu lassen… sich ihm ganz hinzugeben…

Carols Gesicht lugte aus dem Türrahmen der Küche hervor.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe außer Wasser und Orangensaft nichts anderes gefunden, J. R.“

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde einmal im Wohnzimmerschrank nachschauen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, gibt es da immer ein Fach, das speziell für die Aufbewahrung von alkoholischen Getränken vorgesehen ist.“

„Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?!“ meinte Carol und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. J. R. folgte ihr lächelnd, ließ sich ungebeten auf die Couch nieder und beobachtete vergnügt, wie die Studentin alle Türen des mittelgroßen Schrankes öffnete. Endlich wurde sie fündig und zog eine Flasche Rotwein aus ihm hervor, dessen Etikett sie aufmerksam las.

„Italienischer Chianti“, erklärte sie ihm dann. „Vermutlich ein Geschenk von Jack.“

„Ein Geschenk von Jack? Kennt Miss Peters ihn etwa?“

„Natürlich, J. R.“, sagte Carol und lachte etwas. „Er ist ihr neuer Freund.“

„Ein Abend voller Überraschungen“, meinte er daraufhin sinnierend. „Miss Peters ist also mit deinem guten Freund Jack liiert, so, so? Nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Ich wünsche den beiden, dass sie miteinander glücklich werden. Vermutlich sind sie auch zusammen abgereist?“

„Ja, zu seinen Eltern.“

„Scheint demnach etwas Ernstes zu sein.“

„Das glaube ich auch“, gab Carol ihrem Chef recht, holte noch zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank und stellte diese dann zusammen mit dem Rotwein auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich neben J. R. setzte und ihn anschaute. „Die beiden verstehen sich wirklich sehr gut und ich hoffe so sehr, dass Jack in Gillian endlich die Richtige gefunden hat. Er ist ein so netter, liebenswerter Mensch.“

„Bestimmt“, erwiderte J. R. gleichgültig und nahm die Flasche vom Tisch, um sie zu öffnen. „Aber lass uns heute Abend nicht von Miss Peters und ihrem neuen Freund sprechen, sondern von uns.“

Er hielt inne und füllte die beiden Gläser mit dem Chianti voll. Dann stellte er die Weinflasche zurück, nahm beide Gläser und reichte eines davon Carol, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen blickte.

„Mir ist es auch verdammt ernst mit uns, Carol“, sagte er dann leise und stieß gegen ihr Glas.

Die junge Frau blickte ihn nur stumm an, ohne einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Was ist los, meine Liebe?“

„Weißt du, J. R., ich frage mich gerade, ob unsere Liebe ausreicht…“, murmelte sie. „Schließlich habt ihr beide, Sue Ellen und du, euch auch einmal geliebt. Und nun ist davon nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Ich habe Angst, dass uns das auch passieren könnte.“

„Das brauchst du nicht“, beschwichtigte J. R. sie. „Du bist ganz anders als Sue Ellen… im Grunde hat meine Frau nie zu mir gepasst, aber das habe ich erst gemerkt, als wir schon längst miteinander verheiratet waren. Sie interessiert sich weder für mich noch für meine Arbeit. Bei dir ist es anders. Wenn ich mit dir spreche, habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich verstehst… es ist, als ob wir schon immer zusammengehörten… ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten uns schon früher kennengelernt…“

„Wie lange seid ihr miteinander verheiratet?“

„Sieben Jahre… sieben Jahre zu viel…“

„Aber, J. R., das darfst du nicht sagen! Am Anfang wart ihr doch bestimmt glücklich miteinander!“

„Lass uns nicht über Sue Ellen oder meine Ehe reden, Carol.“

„Doch, das müssen wir! Du bist immerhin noch mit deiner Frau verheiratet…“

„Nicht mehr lange…“, behauptete er mit entschlossener Stimme. „Weißt du, Carol, als ich glaubte, dich an diesen Jack verloren zu haben, merkte ich erst, wie stark meine Gefühle für dich sind. Glaub mir, solch einen heftigen Liebeskummer habe ich noch nie durchlitten! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie qualvoll ich mich nach dir sehnte… und zugleich war ich davon überzeugt, dich für immer verloren zu haben. In Austin musste ich sehr oft an dich denken und wünschte mir so sehr, dich an meiner Seite zu haben, dass es richtig weh tat. Erst dadurch ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben will.“

„Und du bist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich zusammen sein will“, sagte Carol leise und blickte ihn zärtlich an.

„Du süßes Mädchen“, murmelte er, zog sie mit einer Hand an sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Wie zuvor auf dem Parkplatz des Cattlemans Clubs erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, doch dann schaute sie wieder zu ihm auf und er bemerkte einen ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Bist du nervös?“ fragte er nachsichtig. Sie nickte. „Dann trink etwas von dem Wein, das entspannt dich ein wenig.“

Zögernd nippte Carol von ihrem Glas, während er einen kräftigen Schluck nahm und das halbvolle Glas dann auf den Tisch zurückstellte.

„Warum bist du eigentlich umgezogen?“ fragte er dann.

Die junge Frau stellte ihr Glas nun ebenfalls auf den Tisch zurück und antwortete: „Es gab Missverständnisse zwischen Alisons Freund und mir. Da hielt ich es für das Beste, zu gehen.“

„Du hast sicherlich recht, und ich muss sagen, ich bin froh darüber, dass du jetzt nicht mehr mit einem anderen Mann unter einem Dach wohnst. Vermutlich ist er zudringlich geworden?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er wünschte sich nur, allein mit seiner Freundin zu sein.“

„Ein Wunsch, den ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann“, sagte J. R. und legte seine andere Hand um ihre Taille, zog sich noch fester an sich. Carol war zu verliebt, zu glücklich, um sich gegen diese Zudringlichkeit zu wehren. Sie gab nach, genoss es, in den Armen des geliebten Mannes zu liegen, ihren Leib gegen seinen gepresst, während er allmählich fordernd mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen stupste. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, ließ seine Zunge darin eindringen. Er ging behutsam vor und sie fand es schön. Gleichzeitig begann er sanft mit einer Hand ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab zu gleiten, was sie innerlich sehr erregte. Als er jedoch langsam ihre Bluse aus dem Rock herauszog, löste sie ihren Mund von seinen und wand sich aus seinen Armen.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit“, protestierte sie.

„Aber, Carol, ich spüre doch, dass du mich genauso willst wie ich dich“, wisperte J. R. mit sanfter Stimme und berührte leicht ihren Arm. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie ihn eindringlich an und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, aber was du verlangst, das kann ich nicht…“

„Du hast nur Angst, Liebling“, erwiderte J. R. und lächelte verständnisvoll. „Hab keine Angst, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein… komm, vertrau mir.“

Sie erhob sich von der Couch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist noch verheiratet, es wäre nicht richtig!“

J. R. erhob sich ebenfalls, ein wenig unwillig darüber, dass nicht alles so glatt lief, wie er es sich wünschte. Innerlich schalt er sich gleich darauf selbst einen Idioten, weil er erwartet hatte, dass Carol sich ihm problemlos hingeben würde. Dabei wusste er doch, wie sehr sie an veralteten Moralvorstellungen festhielt. Zugleich war es vermutlich gerade das, was er an ihr so anziehend fand: Sie war nicht leicht zu bekommen, man musste sich schon Mühe geben. Wahrhaftig eine wertvolle Beute, die er sehr begehrte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm auch treu bleiben und zu ihm halten, egal was immer kommen mochte. Nein, er durfte Carol nicht verlieren!

„Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch versichern, dass meine Ehe schon lange keine mehr ist, sondern lediglich auf dem Papier existiert?!“ fragte er seufzend.

„Klare Verhältnisse, J. R.!“ erwiderte sie.

„Für mich ist alles klar, Carol!“ gab er selbstsicher zurück und lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Warum willst du mich länger quälen?“

„Ich will dich doch gar nicht quälen, J. R., es ist nur…“, weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte sie längst wieder heftig in seine Arme gezogen und küsste sie nun erneut leidenschaftlich. Erst versuchte sie, sich dagegen zu wehren, gegen ihn, gegen die stürmischen Gefühle, die sie dabei empfand. Aber es half nichts, sie sehnte sich selbst zu sehr danach, ihm nahe zu sein, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben!

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor der Liebe zu haben“, wisperte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und hob sie dann auf seine Arme. Sie war unfähig, sich dagegen zu sträuben… und sie wollte es auch nicht mehr. Sie hatte völliges Vertrauen zu dem Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schaute ihn verliebt an.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer, Carol?“

Sie dirigierte ihn mit Worten dorthin, meinte jedoch, bevor er die Tür öffnete: „Du musst die Unordnung darinnen entschuldigen. Ich habe noch nicht alle Kartons ausgepackt.“

„Wen interessieren denn die Kartons, Liebling?“ fragte er amüsiert, drückte mit seinem Ellenbogen geschickt die Klinke hinunter, machte damit einen Augenblick später das Licht an und lachte dann über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. In zwei Ecken des kleinen Zimmers stapelten sich mehrere mittelgroße Papierkisten. „Nun, ich habe tatsächlich noch nie eine Nacht in einem solchen Ambiente verbracht.“

„Stört es dich sehr?“ fragte Carol verunsichert.

„Unsinn, natürlich nicht“, gab er zurück, trug sie zum Bett hin und legte sie vorsichtig darauf. Dann knipste er ihre Nachttischlampe an, ging zurück, um die Tür zu schließen und die Zimmerbeleuchtung auszuschalten. Währenddessen hatte sich Carol im Bett aufgesetzt, wieder nervös geworden wegen dem, was ihr bevorstand, und beobachtete J. R., während sie mit ihren Füßen ihre Schuhe abstreifte. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bettrand nieder, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und fragte leise: „Immer noch Angst, Liebling?“

Sie nickte und senkte die Lider. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, küsste sie und drückte sie dann wieder leicht in die Kissen zurück, wobei er ihre Beine erneut auf das Bett bugsierte. Dabei entging ihm nicht, wie nervös sie ihn ansah.

„Vertrau mir, Carol“, flüsterte er und begann behutsam, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen. Er ließ sich dabei Zeit, wisperte immer wieder, wie sehr er sie liebe und dass sie ihm vertrauen könne. „Glaub mir, es wird schön mit uns sein.“

Die Wärme seines Tonfalles, seine bedächtige Vorgehensweise und seine sie immer wieder küssenden Lippen auf verschiedenen Teilen ihres Gesichtes beruhigten Carol wieder und sie spürte bald, wie sehr die Berührung seiner Hände sie erregte. Als er sanft über ihre Brüste strich, die noch in einem weißen, spitzenbesetzten BH steckten, rief dies in ihr ein nie gekanntes Lustgefühl hervor, das zuerst ein leises Pulsieren in ihrem Bauch und etwas später auch in ihrem Unterleib auslöste. Sie seufzte.

„Es gefällt dir, nicht wahr?“ stellte J. R. mit breitem Lächeln fest und war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er beugte sich über sie und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. „Ich sagte dir ja, dass es schön sein wird.“

Er zog sie sanft erneut in eine sitzende Position hoch, um sie von Bluse und BH zu befreien, welche er achtlos auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett warf. Dann wandte er sich wieder Carol zu und murmelte: „Mir ist auch heiß. Wärst du wohl so lieb, mir mein Hemd auszuziehen?“

„Gern“, hauchte sie und begann mit zitternden Händen, langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er seine Hände nun zu ihren jetzt nackten Brüsten gleiten ließ und diese sanft drückte. Es war für ihn ein Genuss zu sehen, wie sehr es Carol erregte. Immer wieder schloss sie verzückt die Augen und seufzte. Ein schöner Anblick, der nicht unwesentlich zu seiner eigenen Erregung beitrug, wie er langsam bemerkte. Sein kleiner Freund meldete sich unmissverständlich. Doch er wollte sich beherrschen, dieses wundervolle Vorspiel mit dem Mädchen, das er überaus begehrte, nicht zerstören. Es war ein vielversprechender Anfang und sie sah so süß aus. Und wie sie jetzt ihre schlanken Finger über seine behaarte Brust gleiten ließ, wie sie ihn dort zaghaft küsste… Er schloss für einen Moment ebenfalls die Augen, genoss das schöne Gefühl, welches dieses unerfahrene, junge Geschöpf in ihm hervorrief. Keine seiner zahllosen Affären hatte ihm jemals so etwas beschert. Es war etwas Besonderes, etwas Wertvolles…

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Carol“, wisperte er, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie wieder.

„Ich liebe dich auch, J. R.“, erwiderte sie.

Rasch entledigte er sich seines Hemdes, das er zu ihrer Bluse und dem BH schmiss, und machte sich dann daran, Carol von Rock und Höschen zu befreien. Sie ließ es willig geschehen und öffnete dann ihrerseits seinen Gürtel. Als sie jedoch davor zurückscheute, Hand an Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu legen, weil ihr eine unübersehbare große Beule entgegenprangte, die sie irritiert anstarrte, zog er sie selbst nebst allen noch übrigen Kleidungsstücken aus. Wenig später leisteten sie den anderen Klamotten auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Gesellschaft, während er sich zu Carol ins Bett gelegt hatte und beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Seine gut sichtbare Erektion hatte sie nämlich wieder eingeschüchtert und ihr Angst gemacht. Einen besseren Beweis dafür, dass sie wirklich noch Jungfrau war, konnte es nicht geben. Und er würde der Erste für sie sein… und hoffentlich auch der Einzige. Er gönnte diese schöne junge Frau, die nun in seinen Armen lag und sich von ihm streicheln ließ, niemand anderem. Sie musste für immer ihm gehören, nur ihm…

„Ist es nicht schön, mein Liebling?“ schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ja, ich mag deine Berührungen“, sagte sie und begann ihrerseits, ihm zaghaft über das Gesicht zu streicheln. „Und ich mag es, dich zu berühren.“

„Hör nicht auf mit dem, was du gerade tust, Carol.“

Sie lächelte und zog sein Gesicht zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Während sie es tat, nutzte J. R. die Gelegenheit, eine seiner Hände langsam hinuntergleiten zu lassen. Vorsichtig schob er sie zwischen ihre Beine, bemerkte dann, dass in Carols Augen wieder ein ängstlicher Ausdruck trat, und murmelte sanft: „Entspann dich, Liebling, und genieß es. Ich möchte alle Stellen deines herrlichen Körpers berühren, du zauberhaftes Geschöpf. Vertrau mir und öffne deinen Schoß für mich… na komm, vertrau mir…“

Unsicher lächelte sie ihn an, tat jedoch, worum er sie bat und gewährte ihm so leichteren Zugang zu dem rosigen Inneren ihres Unterleibs, den noch nie ein Mann berührt hatte. Allein zu spüren, wie er nur sanft ihre Locken kraulte, steigerte ihr bereits erwecktes Lustgefühl noch mehr. Doch als begann, mit dem Daumen auf eine Stelle ihrer vorderen Scheide zu drücken und gleichzeitig zwei Finger in ihre Vagina zu tauchen, schlang sie plötzlich beide Arme fest um seinen Hals und stöhnte leise auf.

J. R. triumphierte innerlich. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde sich ihm willig hingeben, sich mit ihm vereinen wollen. Einige Augenblick später war es dann soweit, sie begann unwillkürlich, ihr Becken leicht gegen die Finger, die ihre rosige Blume liebkosten, zu stoßen. J. R. zog seine Hand nun von dort weg, griff nach einem der Kopfkissen und schob es unter ihr Hinterteil. Sie schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Enttäuschung an.

„Keine Sorge, Liebling, ich werde dich gleich weiter verwöhnen“, versprach er mit vor Lust heiserer Stimme, spreizte ihre Beine dann noch etwas mehr auseinander, stützte sich an beiden Händen ab, während er über sie kam, und drang dann vorsichtig in sie ein. Carol, die aufgrund des Vorspiels sehr erregt war und sich voller Verlangen nach der Vereinigung sehnte, spürte nur einen leicht unangenehmen Druck, als er sie entjungferte. Dennoch schrie sie kurz auf, mehr vor Überraschung als aus Schmerz, worauf J. R. einen Moment lang verharrte, bis sie von sich aus wieder begann, sich zu bewegen. Erfreut darüber, dass ihre Lust offensichtlich zurückgekehrt war, passte er sich ihren Bewegungen an. Bald waren sie im Gleichklang miteinander und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ebenso wie sie Laute von sich gab, die unmissverständlich verrieten, dass sie beide vom Rausch der Leidenschaft überwältigt waren. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt krallte Carol sich mit ihren Fingern in seinen Oberarmen fest, was ihn seinerseits dermaßen erregte, dass er nicht länger an sich halten konnte und sich in ihr ergoss… danach verharrte er noch einen längeren Augenblick in ihr, bevor er sich nur äußerst ungern von ihrem herrlichen Leib löste und sich neben sie gleiten ließ. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich nicht bloß befriedigt, sondern richtiggehend glücklich… erschöpft wandte er seinen Kopf nach ihr um, traf ihren Blick… sie lächelten sich beide an, nahmen jeder die Hand des anderen und drückte sie.

„Es war wundervoll“, hauchte Carol und sah mit ihrem geröteten Gesicht und den leuchtenden blauen Augen, die ihn selig anstrahlten, überaus schön aus, fast unwirklich… wie ein Engel…

„Ja, das war das Beste, was ich jemals erlebt hatte“, meinte er leise. „Ich bin glücklich, weil ich dich liebe, Carol.“

Und zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte J. R. das Gefühl, dass er wirklich meinte, was er sagte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, J. R.“, hörte er da neben sich die Stimme des geliebten Mädchens. Es klang aufrichtig und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Sie war ein wertvoller Schatz, den er für immer behalten wollte. Seine Carol… für immer seine Carol…

Beglückt schloss er die Augen und schlummerte langsam ein. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er Carol aufrichtig liebte…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Als J. R. erwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er sich befand. Durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel dämmriges Morgenlicht herein, die die in den Ecken befindlichen Kartons in sanftes Licht tauchten. Unwillkürlich musste er darüber lächeln. Er blickte auf den Platz neben sich, wo sein Liebling immer noch schlief. Vorsichtig erhob er sich etwas, beugte sich über Carol und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Es kam ihm immer noch unglaublich vor, dass er die Nacht mit ihr verbracht hatte… es war wundervoll gewesen und er würde diese Erfahrung nicht missen wollen.

Mit einem Gefühl, das Dankbarkeit sehr nahe kam, dachte er daran, wie gütig es von Sue Ellen war, einige Tage bei einer Freundin zu bleiben und erst heute Nachmittag wiederkommen zu wollen. Auf diese Weise hatte er noch Zeit genug, ein paar Stunden mit Carol zu verbringen, bevor er nach Southfork zurückkehren musste. Doch dazu hatte er seltsamerweise überhaupt keine Lust. Viel lieber würde er den ganzen Tag mit Carol in diesem kleinen Zimmer bleiben und sie immer wieder verwöhnen.

J. R. bedachte die junge Frau mit einem zärtlichen Blick und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. Endlich gehörte sie ihm und er würde alles tun, damit das auch in Zukunft so bliebe.

„Mein süßer Liebling“, flüsterte er, küsste sie auf den Mund und ließ eine Hand langsam unter die Decke zu ihren Brüsten gleiten, die er behutsam zu liebkosen begann. Einige Augenblicke später stöhnte Carol leise auf, wurde allmählich wach und sah ihn verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling“, sagte er leise und küsste sie erneut. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, John“, gab sie ebenso leise zurück und strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange.

Er stutzte etwas, überrascht über diese ungewohnte Anrede. _John?_ Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihn je irgendeiner mit seinem richtigen Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Seit er denken konnte, rief man ihn einfach nur  _J.R._ – sogar seine Mutter hatte dies getan. Natürlich,  _John Ross_   wäre wohl zu lang gewesen. Doch seltsamerweise waren seine Eltern nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn einfach  _John_   zu nennen. Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, John?“ fragte Carol, da J. R. sie einen kurzen Moment lang einfach nur angestarrt hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

„Doch, doch…“, gab er zurück, fing sich wieder und lächelte sie an. „Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, bevor ich nach Southfork zurück muss, Liebling. Die können wir doch nutzen, um uns zu lieben, nicht wahr?“

Carol schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Zärtlichkeit, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Nur allzu gern ließ J. R. es geschehen, kam dies doch seinem eigenen Wunsch mehr als entgegen…

 

~*~

 

Gegen halb neun erwachte Sue Ellen neben Cliff im Bett und sah ihn liebevoll an. Dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass es Sonntagmorgen war und sie spätestens heute Nachmittag in Southfork zurückerwartet wurde. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr das Herz schwer, aber wenigstens hatte sie es gewagt, noch einen Tag länger als geplant hierzubleiben. Freitagabend, nachdem sie gemütlich mit Cliff zu Abend gegessen und dann eine Weile zusammen ferngesehen hatte, wobei ihr Geliebter nach einer Viertelstunde einnickte, widerstrebte es ihr im Innersten zutiefst, bereits am nächsten Tag nach Hause zurückzukehren, obwohl J. R. Samstag heimkehrte. Doch da er sich bestimmt auf seiner Geschäftsreise anderweitig amüsiert hatte und gewiss keinerlei Sehnsucht nach ihr verspürte, beschloss sie spontan, in Southfork anzurufen und mitzuteilen, dass ihre _‚Freundin‘_ sie gebeten hätte, noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben. Sie war dankbar dafür, die Hausangestellte Teresa am Apparat zu haben, welche versprach, diese Nachricht an die Familie weiterzugeben. Auf diese Weise gewann sie noch einen ganzen weiteren Tag, den sie allein mit Cliff verbrachte. Aber nun… es half alles nichts, heute müsste sie nach Southfork zurückkehren und wieder vor der Ewing-Familie die glückliche Gattin von J. R. spielen. Oh, wie diese Schmierenkomödie sie innerlich anwiderte…

Noch einmal strich Sue Ellen zärtlich über die Wangen von Cliff, der fest schlief, dann erhob sie sich vorsichtig. Ihr war immer noch ein wenig schwindelig, aber dank des Medikamentes ihres Hausarztes war ihr wenigstens nicht mehr so übel wie in den letzten Tagen. Langsam ging sie ins Badezimmer, wusch und kämmte sich, streifte sich dann einen der Morgenmäntel ihres Liebhabers über und begab sich in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen und den Tisch für ein gemeinsames Frühstück zu decken. Sie hoffte, dass Cliff mit ihr danach wenigstens noch einen langen Spaziergang in den nahe gelegenen Park machen würde, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Southfork begab.

Nachdem sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte, schritt Sue Ellen auf eines der Fenster zu und schaute nachdenklich hinaus. Auf der Straße draußen war nichts los, was an der ruhigen Wohngegend hier lag. Sie war wirklich froh, dass Cliff hier wohnte und sie mit ihm unbehelligt zusammen sein konnte. Die Nachbarn ließen sich gegenseitig zufrieden, grüßten lediglich kurz, wenn überhaupt, und man beachtete sie beide auch kaum, wenn sie gemeinsam nach draußen gingen. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Zustand. Und sie fühlte sich immer noch wohl mit Cliff, liebte es, ihm seine Mahlzeiten zuzubereiten und seinen Haushalt ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen. So, wie sie beide die letzten Tage zusammengelebt hatten, sollte es in einer guten Ehe zugehen. Ach, wenn sie Cliff doch nur früher kennengelernt hätte. Ihre Mutter wäre zwar bestimmt dagegen gewesen, dass sie einen einfachen Rechtsanwalt als zukünftigen Partner erwählte, hätte eine Ehe jedoch nicht verhindern können. Schließlich war sie bereits volljährig gewesen, als sie J. R’s. Ehefrau wurde.

Sue Ellen seufzte. Seit sie mit Cliff zusammen war, wurde ihr immer mehr bewusst, dass sie all die Jahre wohl einfach nur aus Bequemlichkeit und Angst bei ihrem Mann ausharrte und sich lediglich eingeredet haben musste, dass sie ihn noch liebte. Vielleicht war das ja noch das Fall gewesen, als sie zum ersten Mal entdeckte, dass er sie betrog. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit J. R’s. wieder verstärkt auf sich zu lenken, um ihre Beziehung zu retten. Kurzfristig hatte sie damit auch hin und wieder Erfolg, was ihren Mann jedoch nicht davon abhielt, weiterhin außerhalb ihrer Ehe sein Vergnügen zu suchen. Zuerst dachte sie ja, es läge an ihr. Deshalb war sie auch so dumm gewesen, J. R. zu fragen, was sie denn falsch mache. Seine lapidare Antwort lautete stets _‚Nichts, Schatz!‘_ , was er allerdings in einem gelangweilten Ton sagte. Manchmal weinte sie deswegen und er schlief oft danach mit ihr, um sie zu trösten. Jedes Mal schöpfte sie danach wieder Hoffnung, dass er treu blieb. Doch sie hoffte umsonst. Sie betete innerlich darum, endlich schwanger zu werden, weil sie glaubte, dass sich J. R. danach eventuell ändern würde. Doch ihr Wunsch nach einem Kind blieb ihr versagt. Und heute fragte sie sich, ob das nicht ein Glück gewesen war. Denn eines Abends vor vielen Jahren, als ihr eine gemeinsame Bekannte heimlich verraten hatte, dass J. R. schon wieder mit einer anderen Frau außerhalb von Dallas in einem kleinen Hotel gesehen worden war, stellte sie ihn aufgebracht zur Rede und forderte von ihm in energischem Ton, endlich mit diesen Affären aufzuhören. Es war der Abend, in dem ihr zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, dass sie keinerlei Schuld an seiner Treulosigkeit hatte. Denn J. R. erklärte ihr in ironischem Ton: „Ich bin ein Mann und habe nun einmal bestimmte Bedürfnisse, Sue Ellen. Bedürfnisse, die du nicht erfüllen kannst. Und ich habe nicht vor, an meinem Leben irgendetwas zu ändern! Finde dich also damit ab!“

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?!“ schrie sie ihm damals entgegen. „Wenn ich deinen Eltern erzähle, dass du mich ständig mit anderen Weibern betrügst?! Was werden sie wohl davon halten? Jedenfalls weiß Jock dann, warum ich ihm noch keinen Enkel schenken konnte!“

Sie konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie J. R. daraufhin seine Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammenzog, rot im Gesicht wurde und ihr mit kalter Stimme entgegenschleuderte: „Wenn du das tust, werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, mich deiner zu entledigen! Das verspreche ich dir!“

Der Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf, war so eisig, dass sie keinen Moment daran zweifelte, dass er seine Worte wahr werden ließ. Und so schwieg sie gegenüber seinen Eltern, ließ es über sich ergehen, dass Jock sie ständig mit Bemerkungen über den fehlenden Nachwuchs verletzte, und versuchte stattdessen, die Liebe ihres Mannes zu ihr neu zu entfachen. Doch die Vorschläge in den Eheratgebern, die sie las, brachten alle nichts. Es gab keine gemeinsamen Interessen zwischen ihrem Mann und ihr. J. R. lebte hauptsächlich für das Familienunternehmen. Darum begann sie sich für eine kurze Zeit für Ewing Oil zu interessieren, womit sie sich aber lediglich den Spott ihres Ehemannes und ihres Schwiegervaters zuzog. J. R. meinte, das wäre nichts für Frauen und sie hätte doch keinerlei Geschäftssinn, während Jock ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagte, sie solle lieber verstärkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Familiengründung richten. Ihr lag bereits auf der Zunge, dass J. R. sich zu diesem Zwecke mehr um sie kümmern müsse, doch eingedenk der Drohung ihres Mannes schwieg sie. Einige Zeit danach versuchte sie, J. R. mit Reizwäsche zu verführen, was er an ihr aber „geschmacklos“ fand. Ihren Vorwurf, dass sie schwerlich schwanger werden könne, wenn er nicht mit ihr schliefe, kommentierte er seinerseits ärgerlich mit den Worten, dass er von seiner Ehefrau erwarte, sich wie eine „Lady“ zu kleiden und zu verhalten. Solange sie sich ihm jedoch so „billig“ präsentiere, verspüre er keinerlei Neigung, seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen. Und danach hatte er das Haus jedesmal verlassen, um die Nacht woanders zu verbringen – wahrscheinlich bei einer seiner zahlreichen Bettgespielinnen, die sich im willig zur Verfügung stellten.

All dies hatte sich vor ein paar Jahren abgespielt, an dem Zustand ihrer Ehe änderte sich seitdem nichts. Doch sie hatte es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen und immer wieder aufs Neue versucht, J. R. für sich zurückzugewinnen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, was schiefgegangen war. Als sie heirateten, hatte er sie doch geliebt, und am Anfang ihrer Ehe waren sie glücklich miteinander gewesen. Oder hatte sie sich da etwa auch etwas vorgemacht, weil sie sich eine heile Welt erträumte? Ihre Gefühle für J. R. waren jedenfalls echt gewesen. Er sah gut aus, war recht charmant und es schmeichelte ihr natürlich, dass ein so einflussreicher junger Mann ihr den Hof machte und schließlich um ihre Hand anhielt. Warum also hatte sich ihre Beziehung, die doch so vielversprechend begann, allmählich in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt?

„Guten Morgen, Liebling.“

Von diesen Worten aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, fuhr Sue Ellen herum und starrte den in einen dunkelblauen Morgenrock gehüllten Mann einen Moment lang fassungslos und schweigend an, bevor sie realisierte, dass es Cliff war.

„Nanu? Was ist denn los?“ fragte er, ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Hast du etwa noch geträumt, Sue Ellen? Deiner Miene nach zu schließen kann es sich dabei nur um einen Alptraum gehandelt haben.“

„Ja, du hast recht“, gab sie zu. „Ich musste gerade an J. R. denken und an das, was ich in der Ehe mit ihm erlebt habe. Oh, Cliff, am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkehren.“

„Dann bleib doch einfach!“ forderte er sie auf. „Du kennst meine Ansicht zu diesem Thema zur Genüge!“

„Und du weißt genau, dass ich mir mehr als alles andere wünsche, einfach bei dir bleiben und meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen zu können, Cliff. Aber J. R. ist gefährlich und ich möchte nicht, dass er dir etwas antut, nur weil ich dich liebe.“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor J. R. Ewing!“ erklärte Barnes verbissen. „Denn ich traue mir durchaus zu, mit ihm fertigzuwerden. Ist dir denn immer noch nicht klar, dass sich auch die Ewings nicht alles erlauben können, Sue Ellen?“

„Und ist dir nicht klar, dass J. R. nicht mit fairen Mitteln kämpft, Cliff?! Er hat überall seine Spitzel, seine Handlanger. Vermutlich hat er auch einen dieser Leute in deinem Büro eingeschleust.“

„Oh nein, das glaube ich kaum“, gab er selbstsicher zurück. „Meine Mitarbeiter sind alle persönlich von mir unter die Lupe genommen und eingestellt worden. Ich kann mich auf jeden von ihnen hundertprozentig verlassen. Allerdings habe ich Angst um dich, wenn du wieder nach Southfork zurückkehrst.“

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren“, tat Sue Ellen es lächelnd ab. „J. R. hat jegliches Interesse an mir verloren.“

„Wenn du dir dessen so sicher bist, frage ich mich, weshalb du zögerst, ihn zu verlassen.“

„Das sagte ich dir bereits…“

„Du unterschätzt mich sehr, Sue Ellen, und eigentlich müsste ich mich gekränkt fühlen. Doch ich bin es nicht, weil ich weiß, dass deine Besorgnis um meine Person deinen Gefühlen für mich entspringt. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass diese Gefühle auch stark genug sind.“

Sue Ellen starrte ihn überrascht an. Dann fragte sie: „Wie meinst du das?“

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nichts mehr für J. R. empfindest?“

„Natürlich! Er bedeutet mir nicht das Geringste! Du bist der Mann, dem mein Herz gehört, Cliff!“

„Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhält und du J. R. auch nichts mehr bedeutest, dann spricht doch meiner Ansicht nach alles dafür, dass du ihn verlässt und die Scheidung einreichst. Und wenn du Angst vor J. R. hast, dann werde ich dir helfen, Dallas zu verlassen und dich unter einem anderen Namen in einem anderen Bundesstaat niederzulassen… wenigstens so lange, bis deine Scheidung rechtskräftig ist. Dein Anwalt kann dich hier vor Gericht vertreten.“

„Das ist wirklich möglich?“

„Natürlich, Sue Ellen! Und ich besorge dir einen der besten Anwälte aus Texas!“

„Aber wo bin ich vor J. R. sicher? Er wird mich überall aufspüren können, Cliff!“

„Warum sollte er? Sagtest du nicht, du willst auf Unterhalt verzichten?“

„Ja, das ist richtig! Hauptsache, ich komme von J. R. los!“

„Dann wird die Scheidung sicherlich problemlos über die Bühne gehen. Und bei meinem Freund Peter in New York bist du erstmal sicher.“

„Bei deinem Freund Peter in New York?“

„Ja, er kann dir bestimmt rasch ein hübsches Appartement besorgen. Sein Bruder ist Immobilienmakler.“

Einen Moment lang war Sue Ellen geneigt, Cliffs Vorschläge anzunehmen. Sie klangen allzu verlockend. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Moment zurück, in dem J. R. ihr gedroht hatte. Nein, selbst wenn sie auf Unterhalt verzichtete, so würde er es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie die Scheidung einreichte und ihn damit vor seinen Eltern schlecht dastehen ließ. Denn natürlich musste sie als Scheidungsgrund die ständigen Affären ihres Mannes anführen. Es entsprach ja völlig der Wahrheit!

Aber es entsprach ebenso der Wahrheit, dass J. R. überall seine Handlanger hatte, auch in New York. Sie wäre nirgends sicher vor der Rache ihres Mannes. Nein, wenn Cliff und sie unbeschadet ihre Liebe überstehen wollten, musste sie so lange in dieser Ehehölle ausharren, bis J. R’s. Reichtum und Macht stark beschnitten waren und er es sich nicht mehr leisten konnte, sich Handlanger zu halten, die sogar über Leichen gingen.

„Nein, Cliff! Es geht nicht! Es geht einfach nicht!“ erklärte sie entschlossen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um zu riskieren, dass dir ein Leid geschieht! Bitte, versteh mich doch! Ich muss zurück nach Southfork!“

„Deine Angst vor J. R. ist völlig irrational“, gab Barnes zurück. „Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, Sue Ellen. Er hat doch nichts mehr für dich übrig, oder? Darum wird er der Scheidung auch sofort zustimmen. Du hast wirklich nichts zu befürchten!“

„Er ist rachsüchtig! Es geht ihm nicht so sehr um das Geld, Cliff. Wenn ich die Scheidung einreiche und es mit seinen Affären begründe, dann wird er dies als öffentliche Demütigung auffassen und mich fertigmachen wollen.“

„Dein Mann wird schon dafür sorgen, dass eure Scheidung diskret vor sich geht. Schließlich liegt dies doch vor allem in seinem Interesse!“

Sue Ellen musste trotz all ihres Kummers ein wenig auflachen.

„Ach, Cliff, bist du wirklich so naiv? Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass unsere Scheidung von den Medien nicht bemerkt würde? Die Pressefritzen werden sich wie die Geier darauf stürzen, selbst wenn J. R. versucht, dies zu verhindern. Die Ewings sind einfach viel zu prominent. – Du siehst also, es ist derzeit unmöglich, dass ich mich scheiden lasse! Es ist für uns beide viel zu gefährlich!“

Cliff seufzte laut auf, löste seine Arme von ihr und ließ sich missmutig vor dem Küchentisch nieder.

„Du hast kein Vertrauen zu mir, Sue Ellen“, meinte er und sie konnte deutlich Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, Cliff! Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Und ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst. Aber es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass ich meinen Mann sehr viel besser kenne als du! Siehst du denn nicht ein, dass ich dich nur schützen möchte?“

„Alles, was ist sehe, ist eine Frau voller Angst, die kein Vertrauen zu mir hat.“

„Du irrst dich, Cliff! Ich liebe dich… ich liebe nur dich…!“

Barnes schwieg und starrte auf den Küchentisch. Eine bedrückende Stille lag zwischen ihnen, die Sue Ellen durch Betriebsamkeit zu verscheuchen versuchte. Sie schenkte ihrem Geliebten und sich Kaffee ein, fragte ihn, ob er ein gekochtes Ei haben wolle und versuchte in bemüht heiterem Ton, wieder das gute Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen herzustellen, das bis vor kurzem noch dagewesen war.

Cliff schien jedoch keinen Appetit zu haben. Er trank schweigend seinen Kaffee, erhob sich dann und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Bad. Sue Ellen blickte ihm bedrückt hinterher. Nun hatte sie auch noch den Mann, den sie liebte, durch ihre Ehrlichkeit verletzt. Und alles nur, weil J. R. so ein niederträchtiger Charakter war, dem sie durchaus zutraute, auch Cliff und ihr etwas anzutun, wenn er jemals erfahren sollte, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit eine heimliche Liebesbeziehung unterhielten.

Sie wartete eine Weile, bis Cliff in Jeans und einem einfachen Hemd wieder in der Küche erschien. Er schien jedoch etwas gefasster als vorhin, setzte sich ihr gegenüber, nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Hör mal, Sue Ellen, ich sehe sehr deutlich, wie viel Angst du vor deinem Mann hast. Vermutlich hat er dir schon das ein oder andere Mal angedroht, dass es böse Konsequenzen für dich hätte, falls du ihn jemals verlassen solltest. Aber glaub mir, Liebling, das alles sind nichts weiter als verbale Drohungen. Auch ein J. R. Ewing will nicht unbedingt mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten und versucht auf andere, nicht weniger abscheuliche Weise, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, wenn er auf Widerstand stößt. Komm, lass uns gleich zum Flughafen fahren und den nächsten Flieger nach New York nehmen. Ich werde dich auch begleiten und nach unserer Ankunft sofort meinen Freund anrufen.“

„Das würdest du für mich tun, Cliff?“ fragte Sue Ellen ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich! Ich würde alles für dich tun!“ erwiderte er.

„Und was ist mit deiner Arbeit? Ich meine… kannst du denn einfach so weg?!“

„Aus New York rufe ich meinen Stellvertreter an und sage ihm, dass ich wegen dringender Familienangelegenheiten für etwa ein bis zwei Tage nicht im Büro sein kann. Er wird dann schon das Notwendige veranlassen und mich gegebenenfalls vertreten.“

„Du bist verrückt, Cliff“, kam es über Sue Ellens Lippen, während ein kleines Lächeln ihren Mund umspielte. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach… oh, das ist unfassbar… dringende Familienangelegenheiten… oh, Cliff…“

„Handelt es sich denn nicht um eine dringende Familienangelegenheit, wenn ich meine zukünftige Frau sicher in New York unterbringen will?“

Sie lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem Ausdruck voller Zärtlichkeit an, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Du bist also tatsächlich bereit, deine Arbeit mal hintanzustellen… wegen mir…?“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Sue Ellen. Du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt.“

„Oh, Cliff…“, seufzte sie glücklich, erhob sich und umarmte ihn fest. „So etwas Schönes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt oder gar etwas in dieser Art für mich getan. Du bist einfach unglaublich!“

Barnes lächelte und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Also abgemacht, Liebling! Zieh dich rasch an, damit wir gleich losfahren können. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und bekommen noch die Zehn-Uhr-Maschine.“

Sue Ellen küsste ihn, löste sich dann aus seinen Armen und eilte mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ins Schlafzimmer. Rasch zog sie sich an, dachte hoffnungsvoll an das neue Leben, das sie in New York erwartete, und hätte am liebsten vor Freude im Zimmer herumgetanzt bei der Aussicht darauf, J. R. nie wiedersehen zu müssen. Sie könnte von New York aus also über einen von Cliffs Freunden die Scheidung einreichen… einem der besten Anwälte von Texas…

Sie stutzte kurz und dachte nach. Hatte Cliff wirklich davon gesprochen, dass der Anwalt aus Texas wäre? Ja, das hatte er. Doch das würde ja bedeuten, dass dieser Mann zu ihr nach New York kommen müsste… und wenn J. R. einen Spitzel auf den Anwalt ansetzte, wüsste er bald, wo sie wohnte. Dann konnte er seine Drohung wahrwerden lassen… und es würde nie eine Scheidung geben, sondern eine Anzeige im _‚Dallas Chronicle‘_ , wo er scheinheilig den Tod seiner _‚geliebten Ehefrau‘_ beklagte…

Betroffen ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken, ihre eben noch vorhandene Euphorie war wie weggeblasen.

Nein, es war unmöglich für sie, J. R. jetzt bereits zu verlassen. Damit gefährdete sie Cliffs und ihr eigenes Leben… womöglich brachte sie sogar ihre Mutter, deren Mann und Kristin in Gefahr… Nein, sie durfte nicht das Leben dieser unschuldigen Menschen gefährden, nur weil sie Cliff liebte… Es ging einfach nicht. Es ging jetzt noch nicht! Sie musste ausharren und sie würde es ertragen, solange sie nur sicher war, dass Cliff sie liebte und auf sie warten würde.

Entschlossen stand Sue Ellen wieder auf, verließ das Schlafzimmer und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die an Cliffs Garderobe im Flur hing. Ohne noch einmal in die Küche zurückzugehen, um sich von ihrem Geliebten zu verabschieden, öffnete sie die Tür und eilte mit klopfendem Herzen die Treppe hinunter. Als sie aus dem Haus trat, verlor sie keine Zeit, um zu ihrem Wagen zu gelangen. Sie startete ihn in dem Augenblick, als sie im Rückspiegel sah, dass Cliff ebenfalls aus dem Gebäude gerannt kam und auf sie zuhielt. Sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen rief. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und feucht werdenden Augen trat sie auf das Gaspedal und fuhr davon…

 


	49. Chapter 49

Nach einer Nacht, in der er einen angenehmen Traum von Susan Steward gehabt hatte, wurde Barney äußerst unsanft von dem lauten Klingeln des Hausapparates geweckt, der sich in seinem Zimmer auf einem der beiden Nachttische befand. Verschlafen hob er ab.

„Ja?“

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Cantrell. Verzeihen Sie die Störung am Sonntagmorgen, aber ein gewisser Mr. Howards behauptet, Sie dringend sprechen zu müssen.“

„Danke, stellen Sie ihn durch. Und einen schönen Tag noch.“

„Ebenfalls, Mr. Cantrell.“

Barney vernahm ein kurzes Klicken in der Leitung und dann hörte er auch schon Andrews Stimme: „Barney? Bist du am Apparat?“

„Ja, natürlich, wer denn sonst?“ gab der junge Anwalt mürrisch zurück.

„Nun ja, vielleicht ist es dir gelungen, Carol den Kopf zu verdrehen…“

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, Andrew?! Carol ist nicht an mir interessiert. Wir sind nichts weiter als Freunde.“

„Na, wenigstens etwas“, gab Andrew gut gelaunt zurück. „Habt ihr euch also aussprechen können?“

„Ja, und sie war überaus nett zu mir“, erklärte Barney. „Zwischen uns ist alles geklärt.“

„Schön, das freut mich für euch beide. Hast du bei dieser Gelegenheit auch erfahren können, wie es Carol bei Ewing Oil ergeht?“

„Oh, nicht nur das! Was glaubst du, wen wir in dem Restaurant, in das ich Carol eingeladen hatte, trafen?“

„Keine Ahnung!“

„Mr. John Ross Ewing höchstpersönlich!“

„Oh, das ist allerdings ein merkwürdiger Zufall! Und?! Was hattest du für einen Eindruck von ihm?“

„Er war sehr freundlich zu Carol und mir und lud uns beide zum Abendessen ein.“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Ja, ich war auch sehr verwundert. Aber Mr. Ewing erklärte, seine Sekretärin und er wären gerade von einer Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt. Aus diesem Anlass hätte er sie eingeladen und fände es nett, wenn Carol und ich uns dazusetzten.“

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich!“

„Nun ja, er schien äußerst gut gelaunt zu sein, was man von Carol nicht gerade sagen konnte.“

„Warum?“

„Carol fühlte sich nicht wohl und hat das Lokal wenige Minuten, nachdem wir gekommen waren, wieder verlassen. Ich wollte sie heimfahren, aber Mr. Ewing bestand darauf, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den restlichen Abend mit seiner reizenden Sekretärin zu verbringen. Übrigens ein nettes Mädchen. Die Zeit mit ihr verging recht angenehm.“

„Freut mich für dich, Barney. Aber findest du es nicht äußerst merkwürdig, dass J. R. Ewing Carol selbst nach Hause fahren wollte?“

„Ach, ich glaube, er war ein wenig überdreht wegen seiner erfolgreichen Geschäftsreise. Miss Steward jedenfalls meinte, sie könne nicht über ihren Chef klagen. Er sei immer äußerst zuvorkommend.“

„Also ich weiß nicht recht“, widersprach Andrew zweifelnd. „Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, ist J. R. Ewing an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu euch ins Restaurant zurückgekehrt?“

„Nein, Miss Steward und ich blieben uns selbst überlassen.“

„Eigentlich gehört es sich nicht, dass ein Gastgeber seine Gäste einfach im Restaurant sitzenlässt, nur um eine andere Mitarbeiterin persönlich nach Hause zu fahren. Bist du sicher, dass zwischen Carol und ihm nichts läuft?“

„Ach Unsinn, Andrew. Carol ist nicht der Typ Mädchen, der sich auf eine solche Sache einlassen würde. Ich hatte vielmehr den Eindruck, dass es ihr ein wenig unangenehm war, ihrem Chef zu begegnen.“

„Dann ist meine Vermutung, dass sich Carol bei Ewing Oil nicht wohlfühlt, also richtig!“

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht recht. Als ich sie unter vier Augen darauf ansprach, erklärte sie mir durchaus glaubhaft, sehr froh über den Job dort zu sein. Allerdings war das, bevor wir auf J. R. Ewing trafen.“

„Das scheint meine Vermutung doch nur zu bestätigen, Barney.“

„Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur so, dass sie ihr Privatleben und ihr Berufsleben getrennt halten will.“

„Wenn das wirklich so ist, warum verließ sie dann einfach das Lokal? Und warum ist Ewing ihr nach? Weshalb bestand er darauf, Carol selbst heimzubringen, anstatt ein Taxi rufen zu lassen, hm? – Nein, Barney, glaub mir, J. R. Ewing ist nicht zu trauen und Carol hat wahrscheinlich Angst vor ihm.“

„Also ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Mr. Ewing sie bedroht. Vielmehr war er überaus freundlich zu ihr… und mich behandelte er auch äußerst zuvorkommend, wenn es dich interessiert!“

„Dann kannst du davon ausgehen, dass er etwas von dir will, Barney!“

„Nun übertreib mal nicht, Andrew! Was sollte ein Mann wie Ewing schon von mir wollen? Ich bin doch nur ein Rechtsanwalt, ein kleiner Dozent auf Zeit an der UTD. Nicht besonders interessant für Männer aus der Ölbranche.“

„Was meinte eigentlich Ewings Sekretärin dazu, dass ihr Chef sie einfach mit dir sitzenließ?“

„Nichts“, behauptete Barney, obwohl er sich sehr gut daran erinnerte, dass Susan indirekt andeutete, Carol unterhielte ein Verhältnis mit J. R. Ewing. Aber nachdem er gestern Nacht heimgekommen war und sich das Geschehen durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, hielt er es für mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Susan hatte sich da vermutlich nur etwas zusammenphantasiert, weil es ihrer romantischen Ader entsprach. Sie schien ziemlich einsam und sehr liebebedürftig zu sein. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass Susan, durch den Alkoholgenuss enthemmt, sich ihm dermaßen an den Hals geworfen hatte, als sie sich in ihrer Wohnung befanden. Das einzig Gute, das er aus dieser Situation erfuhr, war die Tatsache, dass Susan ihn wohl wirklich einigermaßen attraktiv fand.

„Ach komm, Barney, du willst mir doch nicht im Ernst weißmachen, dass Ewings Sekretärin sich nicht über das Verhalten ihres Chefs wunderte?!“

„Wir haben uns kaum über ihn unterhalten“, gab Barney gelangweilt zurück. „Stattdessen wollte Susan mehr über mich erfahren. Es war wirklich ein sehr angenehmer Abend.“

„Diese Susan gefällt dir wohl?“

„Ja, das kann man sagen.“

„Und wegen ihr ist es dir plötzlich egal, was aus Carol wird?“ fragte Andrew enttäuscht, denn er sah schon seine Felle davonschwimmen. „Willst du Carol wirklich diesem menschlichen Hai überlassen, Barney, der sie ohne Zweifel über kurz oder lang zerbrechen wird?“

„Carol kann ganz gut auf sich selbst achtgeben!“ entgegnete Barney leicht verärgert. „Und was deine schlechte Meinung über J. R. Ewing betrifft, so gebe ich dir den guten Rat, nicht alles zu glauben, was man dir über ihn erzählt. Mag sein, dass sein Benehmen gestern Abend nicht gerade vorbildlich war, als er mich mit seiner Sekretärin allein im Cattleman Club ließ, aber er war immerhin so freundlich, dem Kellner mitzuteilen, dass wir seine Gäste seien und alles, was wir uns bestellen, auf seine Rechnung gehe. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht war er überaus anständig.“

Andrew schnaubte, als er das hörte. J. R. Ewing und Anständigkeit waren seiner Meinung nach die größten Gegensätze, die es gab.

„Ach übrigens“, fuhr Barney fort, der so tat, als ob er den Unwillen seines Gesprächspartners nicht gehört hatte. „Wie geht es eigentlich Alison und dir? Habt ihr euch mittlerweile wieder versöhnt?“

„Leider nicht“, antwortete Andrew. „Sie war zwar gestern Nachmittag bei mir und wir haben uns auch lange miteinander unterhalten, aber… nun ja, Alison und ich haben doch ziemlich unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von einem gemeinsamen Leben. Dabei zeigte sich meine Freundin recht uneinsichtig und wollte nicht ein bisschen nachgeben. Schließlich meinte sie, es sei das Beste, wenn wir uns trennen, packte ein paar ihrer Sachen zusammen und verschwand dann. Den Rest will sie abholen, sobald sie ein neues Zimmer gefunden hat. Das war‘s dann also mit meiner Beziehung, Barney.“

„Tut mir leid…“

„Mir nicht, auch wenn ich Alison sehr geliebt habe und immer noch starke Gefühle für sie besitze. Aber sie und ich passen nun einmal nicht zusammen und ich bin froh, dass wir das bereits so früh erkannt haben. Ich will eine Frau, die zu mir aufsieht, an meiner Seite steht, mir ein schönes Zuhause bereitet und meine Kinder großzieht, keine karrieresüchtige Emanze!“

„Nun, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück“, meinte Barney mitfühlend, wobei er dachte, dass Alison Garner gar nicht den Eindruck einer Frau machte, die unbedingt nach einer großen Karriere strebte. Er fand nichts dabei, dass auch eine Frau in der heutigen Zeit einen Beruf ausübte und sich dabei weiterentwickeln wollte. Und Alison hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie noch lange nicht daran dachte, eine Familie zu gründen. Doch vermutlich hatte Andrew das in seiner Verliebtheit überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen…

 

~*~

 

Carol und J. R. hatten sich noch einmal ausgiebig geliebt und lagen nun stumm, aber glückselig nebeneinander. Nach einer Weile meinte J. R.: „Ich möchte dieses Bett gar nicht mehr verlassen.“

Er legte eine Hand auf diejenige seiner Angebeteten und flüsterte: „Bitte, sag mir, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen in diesem Bett verbringen dürfen… und alles muss genauso bleiben, wie es jetzt ist. Es gibt keinen schöneren Anblick als Kartons in der Ecke, wenn man neben dem Menschen aufwachen darf, den man liebt.“

Carol lachte. Dann schmiegte sie sich an J. R’s. Brust und murmelte: „Ja, ich würde auch am liebsten für immer mit dir hier zusammen im Bett liegen bleiben... aber du weißt selbst, dass das nur ein schönes Wunschbild ist…“

„So? Weiß ich das?“

Sein Magen fing an zu knurren und Carol lachte laut auf.

„Nun, John, wenn du es vielleicht auch nicht wahrhaben willst, dein Magen weiß es“, erklärte sie, löste sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. J. R. beobachtete sie lächelnd, als sie sich eine neue Unterhose, kurze Shorts und ein T-Shirt anzog. Dann verließ sie rasch das Zimmer.

J. R. blieb noch eine Weile im Bett liegen, da er keinerlei Lust hatte, aufzustehen. Aber ohne Carol gefiel es ihm nicht mehr, zumal ihm allmählich der Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und Speck in die Nase stieg. Sein Magen knurrte erneut und er musste selbst darüber lachen. Zweifellos hatte er Hunger. Nun ja, bei einer solchen Nacht und einem ebenso heißen Morgen war das kein Wunder.

Langsam setzte er sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und erhob sich dann vom Bett. Nachlässig kleidete er sich an und folgte dem verführerischen Geruch, der ihm ein herzhaftes Frühstück versprach. Carol wirkte jedoch mindestens genauso verführerisch auf ihn wie jener Duft und er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, auf sie zuzugehen, sie von hinten zu umarmen und ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar zu drücken.

„Hm, du verwöhnst mich, Kleines“, murmelte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Oh, ich mache doch nur Rührei mit Speck“, wehrte Carol amüsiert ab.

„Es gab außer meiner Mutter nur wenige Frauen, die ein Frühstück für mich zubereitet haben“, schnurrte J. R. weiter in ihr Ohr. „Schon gar nicht um diese frühe Uhrzeit…“

„Wir sind doch wach und haben Hunger“, erwiderte sie belustigt. „Außerdem ist das Frühstück nicht nur für dich, sondern für uns beide.“

„Ach wirklich? Ich habe aber sehr großen Hunger“, behauptete J. R.

Carol drehte sich mit breitem Lächeln halb zu ihm um und schaute in sein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Nun, wenn du tatsächlich nach unserem gemeinsamen Frühstück noch hungrig sein solltest, werde ich dir noch eine Portion machen“, gab sie dann zurück.

„Das ist nett von dir“, sagte er. „Doch ich denke, ich habe danach Appetit auf etwas ganz anderes…“

Und dabei zog er sie wieder näher an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund. Einen Moment lang genoss Carol den Kuss, dann löste sie sich jedoch wieder von J. R. und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. Dies war etwas, dass ihn in Erstaunen versetzte. Normalerweise waren bisher alle Frauen, mit denen er die Nacht verbracht hatte, nur allzu bereit gewesen, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen; deshalb hatte er auch von Carol erwartet, dass sie den Herd ausmachte und sich wieder mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer verzog, nachdem er ihr unverhohlen andeutete, wonach es ihn wirklich verlangte. Doch Carol schien anders zu sein als die Frauen, mit denen er bisher zusammen war…

„Falls du vor dem Frühstück noch duschen möchtest, John: Das Bad ist gleich neben meinem Zimmer“, wandte sich in diesem Augenblick seine Angebetete wieder lächelnd an ihn. „Und der blaue Morgenmantel gehört mir. Du darfst ihn anziehen.“

„Ja, duschen wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht“, gab er ein wenig enttäuscht nach und verzog sich dann ins Bad. Hier entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. Während einige Augenblicke später starke Wasserstrahl seinen Körper hinabliefen, versuchte er, seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Carols Verhalten verwirrte ihn sehr und er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Natürlich gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass sie es abgelehnt hatte, eben noch einmal mit ihm zu schlafen. Andererseits fand er es irgendwie rührend, dass sie ihn zum Frühstück einlud und es sogar eigenhändig zubereitete… Doch lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, noch eine Weile mit ihr im Bett zu verbringen. Schließlich musste er nachher nach Southfork zurück… seine Frau Gemahlin würde ja spätestens nach dem Mittagessen zu Hause eintrudeln und er musste notgedrungen seine Zeit mit ihr und der Familie verbringen, um den Schein einer guten Ehe in den Augen seiner Eltern zu wahren. Wenigstens so lange, bis er etwas gegen Sue Ellen in der Hand hatte, um sich scheiden zu lassen. Er hatte wirklich genug von ihr…


End file.
